


We Will Fight or Fall

by 2lost4words



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man Extremis, MCU Phase 1, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 58
Words: 221,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2lost4words/pseuds/2lost4words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you understand your enemy well enough to defeat him, that is when you realize you love him. For it is impossible to not love them as you love yourself, after intimately learning everything about them. The moment that you conceive this, is when you have to kill them...A FrostIron Story...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

"You hate someone whom you really wish to love, but whom you cannot love.

Perhaps he himself prevents you. That is a disguised form of love."

\- Sri Chinmoy

* * *

PART 1

* * *

Tony was breathing heavily, his helmet was broken, suit was in shambles, and he had less than 13% of the power in his armor left. He leaned his head against a broken slab of a building, trying to keep his breathing under control. He got separated from the rest of the Avengers after he was knocked into several skyscrapers in the city. He didn't know where the rest of the team was, but he knew with the status of his suit he would be of little help now. However, that wouldn't stop him from finding the other Avengers. He tried to stand up, but his legs didn't seem to agree with him. Buckling under the pressure of his body. So he sat there for a few moments longer fiddling with the suit, hoping that he could get it functional again, or at least Jarvis working anyways. A scuffle was heard in the debris and Tony quickly looked around, he lifted his right hand up on instinct. As soon as he saw the horned shadow, he knew who it was. "I thought you were saving me for last?" Tony asked with a laugh, which turned into a cough half way through. "Just be careful with my face. I don't want it getting too messed up." He lowered his hand and his body began to relax as the man stepped closer to him. "I still need to look photogenic after I die, since this will probably be on the front page of every newspaper and magazine around the world." Tony was still trying to keep his cool, despite the fact Loki did not appear in a jesting mood.

"I warned you before, didn't I?" Loki asked stepping closer towards Tony. His smile was wide, and jade eyes gleaming in the afternoon sun. His battle armor was scuffed, cape torn, and he seemed to be holding his staff more for support than anything else. His normally slick, black hair was a sweaty mess sticking out of his helmet, and ashes covered his face. He finally reached Tony, kneeled on the ground and took his helmet off. Loki reached out his hand and gently caressed the left side of the shorter man's face. "We cannot be together...we are destined to fight one another, till the other is dead." The two looked deep into each other's eyes, as if searching for a way around this; around the truth. The truth both tried so hard to ignore, but could never forget. Loki stood up slowly, grabbing his staff, and immediately pointed it towards Tony's arc reactor. He slowly moved it up, brushing the cheek, only to stop at the middle of Tony's forehead. His hands were shaking the entire time, but both were still too intent on staring deep into one another to pay attention to anything else. "Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player. That struts and frets his hour upon the stage, and then is heard no more. It is a tale, told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing...farewell, Tony Stark." Where the last whispered words heard...

* * *

A little over a year prior...

"Brother, please." Thor pleaded, arriving shortly in New York when he was informed of the battle going on. Captain America was already on the scene, trying to get civilians out of harms way; while Iron Man was getting back up after being hit by a spell from the lengthy god. "Return home with me." Oh how often Thor pleaded this to his younger brother whenever he was found, on earth...or any of the nine realms for that matter. "Father will forgive you..." Thor started, but the piercing green eyes of his brother looked full of venom when he uttered those words.

"Forgiveness." Loki started, his voice was seething from the word. "I do not need forgiveness..." Loki muttered, but in moments Tony took the chance to attack the distracted god and tackle him head on. The two of them flew through a few buildings in the process, but Loki was quick to get back on his feet, thinking of the best way to fight back against his attacker.

"You know, Prancer, you're not the only one with daddy issues..." Tony started, the face on his helmet was down. He then held his hand out, blasting Loki with one of his repulsors after putting his face mask back on. "So why not go back with big brother and sort out your problems..." Tony continued, as he attempted to dodge glowing green daggers that seemed to appear out of nowhere. The Loki he thought he blasted was in fact a decoy.

He didn't know why he even bothered trying to talk Loki out of what he was doing; it was futile cause. However, Thor loved his brother dearly, so he made the Avengers promise, if they were to fight Loki, they would try to be more diplomatic before starting the brawl. Yet, every time Loki attacked, the words of Thor meant nothing to him. Tony had fought enough fights to know Loki didn't want to hear any of this, so why did he bother trying this time? What difference would it make? Loki wouldn't give a damn about hearing Tony's father issues. He was too self absorbed in his own darkness.

"Sympathy Stark..." Loki scoffed, "never expected that from you."

"You're right" Tony smiled, "It just doesn't sound right coming out of my mouth." And in a few short moments, missiles left the armor and headed straight towards Loki. With a smirk and wave of his bony hand, Loki redirected the missiles back to Tony. "Oh crap." Tony said quickly maneuvering through his own weapons. Despite his skilled dodging, a few of the missiles still hit him, knocking him down. Quickly getting up, Tony looked around, "Jarvis, any sign of Loki?" Tony asked not seeing the horns anywhere in sight.

"No sir. He seems to have vanished. I do not detect any trace of him" The computer said, "shall I run a facial recognition scan on a further spectrum?"

"That's fine, once Loki vanishes he is hard to find unless he wants to be." Tony sighed and saw that both Thor and Steve finally found his location, quickly joining his side.

"Where's Loki?" Steve asked, shield in hand preparing for an attack.

"He vanished." Tony replied moving his shoulder where he got hit with one of his missiles.

"Loki running from a battle," Steve started as he helped prop Tony up, "Something doesn't seem right, here." He looked between his two partners for some form of agreement. "Loki never runs from battles. It seems like he enjoys getting caught. So why vanish this time?" Steve was thinking hard of every military strategy he knew seeing if any matched up with Loki's usual attack plans. Tony stayed quite, a few ideas running through his head. He thought this may have been a distraction, or maybe in the midst of battle, he thought of a new strategy for winning. At times, Loki's madness was easy to read, but others, it even threw Tony Stark into a loop; and this was one of those times.

"Many times in the past my brother has helped me escape with his magic." Thor contemplated, "but as of late, he does seem to be easy to catch. He must have some plan."

"When doesn't he have a plan." Both Tony and Steve thought, keeping it to themselves. Too many times have the Avengers argued against Thor about his brother. Thor still believes wholeheartedly that his brother could be saved, that he would see the errors of his ways. That his brother always teetered between mischief and being honorable, but in the end he will choose what's right. There was no action that Loki or the Avengers could do to change that stance. Thousands of years of brotherly love can make one jaded, or, possibly, more knowledgeable than the rest of the team, but they chose the jaded option with all the times they have fought Loki.

As normal, after battle the three went their separate ways, Steve back to SHIELD to give his report, Thor either Asgard or to wherever Jane was doing her research, and Tony back to Stark Tower, or his home. They all saw enough of each other in battle, so there was no point in spending every waking moment with one another. At least that's what everyone but Steve thought. Steve thought it would be good for team unity if they all lived together in some secret base, that way assembling would be easier, and lift up team spirit. With both Clint and Natasha always gone on other missions, Tony and Bruce always busy doing research, and Thor spending half of his time in Asgard, the plan was quickly thrown aside. However, every once in awhile, Steve would bring up the idea again. Phil thought that Steve kept bringing it up because he was lonely, but everyone thought Phil more than made up for all of them, when it came to keeping Steve company.

After Tony made his way home, he A-lined it straight to his liquor cabinet. He pulled out a few bottles looking intently at each one, until he finally picked a bottle of scotch. The silence while drinking the amber liquid was one of the few times he could just enjoy himself and forget everything. Being Iron Man, part of the Avengers, and constantly working on advanced technology with all the threats from new villains popping up, it kept him busy. However, he didn't mind it, he needed the distractions and welcomed it; despite the fact it caused others to worry for his health i.e. Steve and his advanced AI Jarvis.

Before Tony knew it, half of the bottle was empty, and his body felt light. Any pain he felt from the battle earlier was all but gone. He laid down on his couch and grabbed his tablet; his mind racing with ideas. Ways to stop Loki from vanishing...or just using magic in general. Since he had no way to study Asgardian magic, Thor was of little help when it came to the topic, it was a tough egg to crack. Although Thor used a magic hammer, he didn't use the same magic as Loki or Enchantress, and it was their magic he needed to study. He also tried to think of ways that Thor could charge his suite with more power even if they were not in a close proximity to one another. Running over equations and schematics in his head, with a playlist of 80's rock blasting, it seemed to be going nowhere. Although magic is a form of science, science is not magic, and he had found no known equation yet to be able to study magic as if it were just mixing some chemicals in a laboratory. He tried on a few occasions to study Mjolnir. He wanted to know if it contained any vibranium, or possibly learn how effective vibranium is against magic. However, that would require him to make more, and find a magician to test his theory on. Also, it didn't help that after the Tesseract issue, SHIELD was being careful about people wanting to combine magic and technology, thinking that humans were still not ready for it. But, that was not going to stop Tony Stark...if only he could figure out how...

Tony suddenly woke up, not aware that he even fell asleep on the couch, his tablet covering his face. The ice in his drink was melted, so he went to the cabinet to get another one. The pounding in his head returned, and his body felt stiff. After getting his drink, and looked back over to where he was sleeping. There sat a still shadow and a cane propped up against the side of one of the chairs. "Loki," Tony barely whispered, quickly looking for his bracelets on his bar table. How did the guy get in his house without Jarvis noticing. Then Tony realized that was a stupid question, magic.

"I am merely here to talk," Loki said, a miniscule smile was dancing on his lips, and his eyes moved up and down studying the slightly shorter man before him.

"Ya right," Tony said sarcastically, not taking his eyes of the god. When he finally found the bands, he picked them up, putting them on nonchalantly.

"But it's true," Loki said standing up and moving closer towards Tony, "Something that happened in battle today intrigued me." He paused for a moment after he finally reached Tony, "When you said that I was not the only one with parent issues..." Tony remembered that moment well, but he also remembered Loki not wanting his sympathy, and Tony really had no desire to give it in the first place.

"And, if I remember, you said you didn't want my sympathy," Tony interrupted before taking a sip of his drink, "And I didn't want to give it."

"But, your eyes, when you spoke of a father..." Loki replied back. "They were eyes of a boy, who felt bitter towards his father. Lonely. Hatred. Loathing towards the man who created you. Despite anything you say, I can tell of your rage towards your father, is much like my own." Loki paused and turned around heading back towards the couch. Keeping calm, not wanting to start a fight if he didn't need to. "Tell me your story." Loki said sitting down, his emerald eyes staring into the soft brown of Tony's. He was curious how so much hatred could make Tony the person he was. How did Tony end up the hero if he suffered so much like he. Loki needed to know. He needed to understand, and the only way he could was to ask the source himself.

"And, why should I tell you?" Tony asked his eyes narrowed, trying to read Loki's angle. "The last time someone told you a story, you threatened to use said person to kill them." Tony was playing it serious now, instead of his usual joking self. Obviously this was why Loki ran from battle today. He needed some intel that only Tony knew, but what was it?

"Ah, yes. The women with the red ledger." Loki smirked, his eyes still gleaming. "However, your father is already dead. So what use could I make with this story."

"So, you have been doing your homework." Tony said with mild surprise. Loki always did seem to know more than he left off, so the questions was, how much did he really know about Tony's life. Tony looked at the god's face, his smile faded, back to a more morose manner.

"Of course," Loki stated matter-of-factly. "How else would I be able to take over this planet, if I didn't fully study my opponents."

"Ah," Tony replied with mild amusement, "So you do see us as more than, what was it again, ants?" Tony took another sip from his drink. He was finding it hard to believe the two of them were talking for this long without being at one another's throats. The last time they had an intimate talk like this, it ended with Loki throwing him out a window, so this was quite a surprise for both of them. It also wouldn't help if the team heard about this visit. It would not matter if Tony did or didn't tell them about this visit...the end result would not be pretty either way.

Loki gave a light chuckle at this, his alluring smile surfacing once again. "Well Stark if you must know, only one of you possess any great threat to me."

"Well Loki, I'm flattered, really." Tony interrupted, with a faux smile, "That you considered me your only threat, after what the big guy did to you months ago."

"Don't flatter yourself," Loki sneered, detesting the thought of being smashed by the Hulk. "While you are the only one who I consider a threat, that doesn't mean I won't kill the others. It just means I'm saving you for last." Loki stood up and began to move closer towards Tony again, "First I'm going to kill the mortal assassins, the same way I told her the first time. Next will be the beast, killing him will take some special magic, oh, but I know just the one for him." His voice was rising higher and higher ever so slowly, "Then it will be the most virtuous of you, his simple minded war strategies will mean nothing when I get him alone, and he will die quickly, covered in more red than any of you. Finally, will be you." Loki's smile seemed even more menacing than before. Pausing for only a moment, and then continuing his speech. "Now, I'm sure you are wondering about my brother. Well, I have special plans for him back in Asgard."

"Then what?" Tony asked, "So you defeat us, say this all works. Then what?" Tony took another sip of his drink, "You think that the Earth will just bow down to you then? Even if we are gone, there are people out there who will stop you no matter what the cost. Killing us won't make you stronger, but, make humans stronger instead. They will rally together, making all of this for nothing."

"Well...we'll see about that." Loki said granting Tony one last smirk before he vanished from the room.

"Jarvis?" Tony asked.

"I'm sorry sir, he vanished out of range before I could attempt tracking him." Jarvis replied back. Tony sank in his chair, wondering what just happened. What was the god thinking? Was this all part of his new plan? Taunt Iron Man? Or something more? He could try talking to Thor. He was the one that supposedly knew Loki the best, but what would he tell him? That Loki wanted to hear about someone else's parenting issues. The worst part was, Thor would probably think that to be true. He would think his brother came to Tony because he wanted to talk to someone he could on some level to relate to; share their pains together. That idea almost seemed laughable to Tony. Why now, out of nowhere, would Loki want to have a heart to heart with someone. This was all too suspicious, and he was going to find out the truth.


	2. Part 2

"Hate is too great a burden to bear.

It injures the hater more than it injures the hated."

-Coretta Scott King

* * *

PART 2

* * *

Tony woke up from his chair, yet again, this time, though, any bodily pains he had from battle vanished. "Good morning Sir." Jarvis greeted as Tony got up from his chair to head down stairs to his lab to fix his suit. "Don't forget tonight you are hosting a charity event for the citizens affected by the attacks on the city. Please, make sure you are in attendance. None of the other Avengers are coming tonight. Also, there was an article in the newspaper this morning I thought you might want to take a look at." Tony looked up and on one of his screens read the title:

_Loki: Super Villain or Misunderstood Anti Hero_

Tony immediately began scanning the article to see what it was about. After he read it a few things stuck out in his head.

_Recent polls have shown not everyone see, Loki as an evil supervillain, but as a misunderstood antihero just trying to find his place in the universe._

_Of the 2000 people polled 38% said that they don't see Loki as a villain._

_Of that 38%, a whopping 93% said that they would gladly bow down to Loki._

_Of that 93%, 87% were female and 13% were male._

_The founders of the website LokiLovers, which has over 7000 members, were cited saying that if anything about Norse mythology is remotely true, then Odin and Thor, and many other gods are to blame, not Loki. He is just a lost soul, looking for a place he can call his own, and that the Avengers just need to leave him alone._

Tony questioned whether these women and men who, for some strange reason, were in support of Loki, were only doing so for his dashing looks, and they would eagerly bow down to anyone that looked so attractive; or, if they truly feel bad for the god, and only had his best intentions in mind. No matter which one it was, he had a feeling they didn't understand Loki's thought process as well as he did. Loki was evil, bent on ruling worlds. Not a lost, wide eyed kitten trying to find a home. Loki didn't want to be pitied, or have anyone sympathize over him. All he wanted was to be worshiped, treated how gods used to be on Earth; revered to the highest standard. Part of Tony also wondered if Loki knew about this army of fangirls he had, and, if so, what would he think of them?

However, Tony quickly erased all thoughts from his memory. He needed to focus on the suit, fixing it, upgrades, and a new coat of paint. Absorbing himself in his work, that is what he needed to do. Stay focused on the job at hand. There was not much else he could do; well besides run his company. It seemed more often than not, being an Avenger took priority in his mind over running his company.

"Sir, the charity event is in an hour. I would suggest you get changed into something more appropriate." Jarvis said after several hours of sparks, a few fires, and general disasters that come with upgrading the armor. "It would be best if we don't have a repeat of last time, with you showing up in the armor. I'm not sure how many more politicians can handle your antics."

After much verbal prodding from Jarvis, Tony finally left his lab to prepare for the charity event, tux, bow tie, and all. The press were all standing outside the galleria, taking pictures of all the famous people who were in attendance, and Tony himself as he entered. Tony knew how important these events were for various cities. The government has gotten on the Avengers case before about how their battles destroy towns and cities around the world. So after every major battle; Pepper started setting up these charity events hosted by STARK Industries. Tony showed up to a few every once in a while, but this one he had to show up too. He couldn't miss this one. This event has been in the work for over a month now. There have been a few brawls since then, but no major city destroying ones.

Tony weaved his way through all the guests to the open bar, ordered a four horseman, and just started to drink. He still had a good two hours until he had to give some speech about how important the Avengers are and how they are trying to give back to various communities affected by their battles. Tony have a planned speech… yah right. Normally, he just winged them and said whatever he was feeling at the moment.

"Good evening Stark." Tony looked up from his drink only to see a dashing black tux, with the forest green tie and matching green and silver muffler carefully laying upon both shoulders. The back hair was slicked back, not a single strand out of place. Most importantly, he saw the vibrant emerald eyes that stood out against the sallow skin. The man sat down next to him at the bar, waving off the bartender, who much to Tony's surprise didn't start freaking out over seeing the god that had caused much disaster in the past.

"Loki..." Tony said still unsure what was happening. Then it hit him. This was Loki; a Trickster. A god that could change his appearance at will with his magic. He could be using any source of trickery right now… Who knows what everyone else was seeing this moment.

"Don't worry, you are the only one that can see me." Loki said turning towards Stark and holding out his hand for a dance. "Everyone else just see a woman wanting to have a dance with the host." Tony begrudgingly took Loki's hand, and began leading him on the dance floor as Chopin Nocturne No 6 in G minor started.

There was no way he could break the spell or attack Loki. The donors would just think Tony was drunk and hurting an innocent woman. Although, Tony still enjoyed having fun like he used to, he, with the help of Pepper and the team, tried their best to clean up his image. Tony was Iron Man and the world knew it. He was a superhero in the eyes of billions of people, and he needed to set a good example...to some extent.

The first few minutes of the dance, the two were quiet. Tony thought they were too close together for comfort, his chocolate eyes could not leave the jade. However, for the safety of the people here, he needed to put on the act. What he saw and they saw were two different things, and he needed it to stay that way until the spell was broken.

"What did you come here for Loki?" Tony asked in a hushed voice unsure if the other dancing couples could hear him in his normal speaking voice. It also didn't help that they were so close together that speaking in a hushed tone seemed more appropriate. "If you really wanted to dance with me, you should have said something last night."

"I came to talk to you." Loki said with a matter of fact tone. "You never did tell me your story last night."

"You're really persistent about that topic. Aren't you?" Tony asked, surprised by the persistence of the god. "Why should I tell you anything after everything that has happened?"

"I had a feeling it would lead to this eventually." Loki stated with disappointment in his voice, his eyes not wavering as he peered deep into Tony's. "You mean after what happened to that woman?" Loki smiled briefly, a laugh wanting to escape from his throat. "It pains you doesn't it? Being here. Knowing this was the last thing she did for you..." Loki seethed, "It's vexing to think of her. Knowing what Enchantress did." Tony continued to lead in the dance, not missing a beat. "Thinking that you had time to save her after defeating the Executioner, only to find her lifeless body." The laugh finally escaped deep from Loki's throat. His voice was rising with the melody in the background. "At first you thought it was an illusion, but as time passed you realized that she was not waking up, and might never come back." Tony squeezed Loki's hand tighter, but they still followed the music as they moved around the ballroom. No watching eyes would suspect the topic of conversation between the two. "The best part is, killing her was not my idea. Enchantress came up with it herself. She was upset that you ignored all her advances in the past." He paused to soak in Tony's apathetic face. "I knew nothing of your assistant. I just told Enchantress and Executioner to toy with you until I was done with what I needed. But murder..." a long grin made its way yet again onto Loki's face. "It must burn now knowing I had nothing to do with it. That I had no intention of killing the women or kidnapping her."

"Great conversation starter," Tony said with dry sarcasm, "But she's not dead." Tony continued remaining calm, "She's in a coma."

"Ooo." Loki said seeping with delight. "She is alive, but on a thread. Never knowing if she will awaken. And if she does; how much will she remember? The attack? You being Iron Man? Or that your relationship was more than boss and assistant."

"What's the point of all this?" Tony asked as the song came to an end and people's bodies were slowly drifting apart. "Last night. Coming here. Bringing that up when it happened almost a month ago?"

Loki closed in on Tony, soft, cool breaths gently entering the shorter man's ear, "You should already know. After all, you understand me better than anyone." Loki then moved away from Tony, vanishing into the crowd, never to be seen again in the hall.

Tony's eyes quickly studied the hall. No one noticed anything weird or different. They truly did not see Loki, and he didn't cause any mayhem while here. He truly did come to talk, and that was it. Or was it?

Was there some secret plan behind all this? Loki always had a plan. He never did anything without thinking 10 steps ahead. Every word he spoke, every move he made always meant something. Whether it was trying to trick someone or get some object he desires, everything always had a point in the grand scheme of things. The only question was; what is he planning. What is the scheme this time? Is he teamed up with another super villain again? He always did make a good decoy, when it came to the Avengers. Or was he working alone this time? There was only one plan Tony could think of, right now. Not a plan he was fond of; talk to Thor about what has happen.

* * *

"What do you mean my brother came to you?" Thor's voice boomed as Tony had barely started his story about Loki's visits. The god was once again on Earth, leaving Asgard to visit Jane. Despite the time spent separated, the two did seem very much infatuated with one another. To most the relationship of Thor and Jane would seem like something from a fairy tale. Three days of knowing one another, one would think it was merely a heat of the moment infatuation. However, after Thor and those of Asgard got the cube back, he was able to visit Jane more often, and that instantaneous attraction, turned into a real relationship.

"Calm down Point Break, no need to go all overprotective big brother on me. I really don't understand what's going on myself. But, will you just listen, and keep this between us?" Tony asked, not sure what Thor was feeling. Possibly betrayed, that his brother had come to someone else over him. Thor just nodded, and Tony continued his story; what Loki said and did both times. He left the dancing out, though. For all Tony knew, in Asgard two men dancing was completely normal. Tony, on the other hand, was taking that part to the grave.

"What my brother says is true, though." Thor stated with certainty in his voice. "You do know my brother best. Remember back when he first tried to talk over Earth. The speech he gave while in captivity. It was a speech for you. He sees much of himself in you." Thor continued, pondering hard on his brother's words and actions. Thor always thought he knew his brother well. But, as of late, it felt like his brother was slipping away. Maybe, just maybe, Loki reaching out to Tony was a sign that the brother he knew was coming back to him. "If my brother says he wants to talk to you, talk to him."

"Because talking to him has worked out well, so far." Tony replied sarcastically, "Death threats, and mentioning my assistant who has yet to wake up from her coma...conversations for the ages."

"Perhaps he is trying to understand your pain." Thor said without putting much real thought into it. With that the light finally clicked in Tony's head. Pain! Loki was in constant pain; pain over being overshadowed by an elder brother; pain over being taken as a child, never knowing the truth; pain of a father not loving both sons equally; pain of never being liked as much by his fellow Asgardians, like Thor. Who knew what else tormented Loki now, and in the past. There could be hundreds of other things. All that pain, emotion, it twisted Loki's heart. Shattered him into pieces, and, while putting himself back together, a few of the pieces got lost, creating holes in himself. The only way to fill those holes was with darkness; a darkness that could not be easily removed once formed to the rest of the puzzle.

Tony, on the other hand, had much of the same pain. His father was an alcoholic; always reminding Tony he lacked conviction and a solid direction. Always pushing him to be the best and molding his intelligence. Forcing his son, in a way, to be what he wanted. Then there was the incident in Afghanistan and with Obadiah. However, all the pain and darkness gave Tony a different sense of direction. That path led him to be a better man; better than his father. Outshine him in every way possible, to become something bigger than himself. Becoming Iron Man; wanting to protect people and earth. Stopping the manufacture of weapons, and instead, focusing on Green Energy and technology that could help people, instead of destroy them.

Two paths, so similar, and yet, contrasting in their outcomes. Loki needed to know. He had to understand. Why the one being most like him, in the Nine Realms, ended up so different. What truly was it that made them different? This divergence intrigued Loki and taunted him. Tony Stark, Iron Man; the person who he thought could understand him best, was exactly what he always wanted to be. Both had darkness that skewed them in different ways, and Loki would not rest until he understood all outcomes of the same darkness.

"Remember, son of Stark," Thor said, snapping Tony out of his thought process, "All secrets have a cost, and I will keep this one for now. Loki is my brother, and of Asgard, so I'll respect your wishes. However, if there comes a time we need to make these visits known...I fear what it may do to our team." Tony stayed quiet in agreement. What Thor said was true. Secrets destroyed the team before. He didn't want it to happen again. But, for now, keeping all this a secret, was the best way to not rip the team apart.


	3. Part 3

"To really know someone is to have loved and hated him in turn"

\- Marcel Jouhandeau

* * *

PART 3

* * *

Loki sat in the mostly vacant apartment looking out the window gazing out onto the cityscape of Chicago. There was no furniture besides the stove and fridge and the only light was that from the sun. His legs crossed, mind open, sitting on the floor, still wearing the suit he wore hours ago to Stark's party. He was exhausted both physically and mentally. The enchantment he did so only Tony could see him, took much of his energy. He needed a few days to rest, and let his magic have time to strengthen. During that time, he was going to strategize his next means of attack. Right now, it felt like he was grasping at straws. He was stuck here on Earth, unable to go back to Asgard without the help of his brother. Enchantress, his usual go to girl, when it came to needing assistance with his plans, was still locked up in an Asgard prison. He had few associates right now that he could rely on, or find some way to manipulate them into being useful in his ploys.

Enchantress was a foolish woman, though. First, when she saved Thor from Ultron's uni-beam blast, and now with Tony Stark, attempting to kill the assistant. She was letting her emotions get in the way. Sure, Loki didn't mind killing people to make a statement or get his way. But that women, and the state she was in, was once again making Tony Stark stronger; giving him more of a purpose to fight. Once again, showing Loki that despite all the bad in his life, the darkness will never consume Tony. It never seems to creep its way into Tony's arc reactor and show a darker side to the man of iron. How could this happen?

This is what Loki needed to know. The only way he could take that pathetic mortal down. He needed to understand everything about Tony. What is it about him, that he is able to take every situation thrown at him and make something good of it? That light of his that draws people in and makes him stronger. It was something that Loki could never understand without proper research. To do this, though, he needed to tread carefully. Stark was too smart, he would not fall so easily to Loki's tricks and deceptions. This was a game of chess. Loki had already sacrificed a few of his pawns to capture the king. Tony still had all his pieces on the board. It was only a matter of time until the man of iron would become complacent or too overconfident. That would be when his pieces start to fall, albeit slowly, but with a god's precision.

The soft whistle of the tea kettle broke the silence of the room. He went to the cabinet and pulled out a teapot and cup. He placed some of the curly, tan leaves into the teapot, then the hot water from the kettle, letting it set. There wasn't much to do on earth while he was not strategizing. He had to be careful when he stepped outside. SHIELD could search for him with their facial recognition technology. Even though he only let himself be seen when he wanted to, those mortals were on constant watch for him. With his magic being low right now, he just needed to take those few extra precautions. He finally poured a little less than half of the tea from the pot, drinking it slowly. He looked out the window once again, with the cup in hand; he imagined the city burning, while all humans bowed before him. That was one of his normal fantasies, but for some reason, tonight, his utopia seemed lackluster. It was as if something was now missing from it. He held the cup to his lips before smashing it down to the floor. Why does this always happen to him? When he thought he finally had found happiness, something always seemed to take that feeling away.

* * *

Several days had passed, and thankfully, Tony had not seen nor heard from Loki. So that meant he could spend all his time working on the suit. He stayed lock up in his lab, all hours of the night, only to stop working when the sun rose. No one came to bother him the first few days. When the other Avengers tried to contact him, he told Jarvis to ignore all their calls. He would know when there was danger out in the world, Jarvis was also monitoring for that, as well. So, all he needed to do was work on his different suits, especially one that would work better in outer space.

After five more days, Rhodey came to see him, urging him to go visit Pepper in the hospital again, but Tony couldn't see her yet. Not until he had a plan, or idea of how to get her out of that coma. That's why he needed to focus so hard on being Iron Man. No technology of this world could help Pepper now. Maybe, if they caught Loki again, Tony could study his magic, or, the enhancement on the suit he was working on to monitor magic used in battle would finally be operational. The only thing was he had no way to test it, at the moment, to know if it would work. It would be another invention that he wouldn't be able to test until the time comes to use it.

He walked up the stairs and headed to the fridge pulling out a slice of cold pizza and poured himself some gin. The breakfast of genius engineers. "Sir there appears to be another person in the house." Jarvis's voice rang in its programmed confusion. "The library sir. I'm unsure how they entered without my knowledge...again..." Tony threw the pizza back in the fridge and downed the gin before he decided what his first move would be.

Tony knew it couldn't be Agent Coulson, Jarvis was always able to detect him when he forced his way through. Which meant that it was either Loki, or Jarvis needed a serious debugging. Tony grabbed his bracelets, and headed straight towards the library. The door was wide open and a sage twill jacket was lying over the love seat. He walked in deeper in the room, finally seeing a body, hunched over, a book in hand. The black hair was tousled loosely, and dark circles shone brightly around the jade eyes. The pale skin looked even more ashen than usual. This made Tony relax, only slightly. The god did not appear to be at his normal strength, although, this could always be a trick. He walked past Loki heading towards the chair in the room.

'"Really?" Tony asked seeing the book that Loki was reading, "Julius Caesar?" Tony moved the chair closer to Loki who was still entranced in his book "You seem more like a Macbeth kind of guy."

"I actually prefer Antony and Cleopatra to Macbeth." Loki stated, his eyes still on the book. "Cleopatra is a far more interesting female lead than Lady Macbeth. I do give Macbeth some credit, though. He was one of the few non suicidal characters in a tragedy." Loki turned the page in the book, his eyes continuing to scan it. "If William Shakespeare was alive, he would have written great sonnets of my victories."

"Or he would have written a play with you being a tyrant." Tony remarked, slightly leaning forward. "I'm guessing you didn't break into my house just to read." Tony continued, crossing his arms, and rubbing his silver bracelets making Loki aware he was ready if there was any funny business.

"Is it not in the eye of the beholder if one is a tyrant or not?" Loki finally placed down the book next to him, propping his hand on his chin, fixated on Tony's eyes for a few moments before continuing. "I have told you several times already. I am here to talk. Not fight. Twice already I have come to see you to talk. Not once have I made a foul play. One would think by now, I have made that point clear."

"Well, I'm sorry, after all that has happened, your newfound interest in talking to me has actually made me suspicious." Tony said leaning in as far as he could, their faces only inches away from one another. "It must be hard." Tony started, leaning back from the god's face. "Always acting. Pretending to be angrier than you are." He saw the pause in Loki's face. The taller man was not expecting a comment such as that from his enemy.

"And, where did you get the idea that I am over exaggerating my hatred?" Loki asked, playing along with Tony's statement. Keeping him amused, until he could find out all the information he needed to know.

"If you really hated someone the only emotion you would have at even the slightest mention of them is apathy. But to have a genuine hatred, and constantly acting upon that emotion... it means that you really do care about them and their opinions. Otherwise, you wouldn't put so much energy into hating them." Tony stated as he stood up from his chair, leaving the room to go to his bar. He grabbed a bottle and headed back into the room. He poured the amber liquid into two cups, placing one in front of Loki. "So, you must really love your brother, with all that you have done here on Earth." Tony gave Loki a quick smile, holding up his drink, almost as a cheer, before taking a sip.

Loki turned away from Tony at this remark. Love his brother? His father? He was nothing but a relic. A tool. Something stolen, for a purpose that would never be fulfilled. That was not love. It was a lie. Deceit. He was tossed aside as nothing. But, he is not nothing. He is going to prove his "father" and "brother" wrong. He is strong, and capable. A worthy son of Asgard. Tony momentarily saw the melancholy expression on Loki's face, but it soon turned bitter. "What an incredulous idea. Hate being synonymous with love. Did you tell yourself that as a child, when you were put to bed at night? A way to get over the scars left by your father?"

"No," Tony replied back, with apathetic eyes. "I freed myself from thinking such notions long ago." The two just sat there now in silence. The only noise heard was that of the ice in Loki's untouched cup clinking as it slowly melted away. "I seem to be asking this a lot lately, but I guess one more time won't hurt. Why did you come here?"

"I have a proposition to make with you." Loki's eyes shifted back to their usual cunning self. "After every battle, whether it be with me, or another, I will come here..." Loki explained, but was soon interrupted.

"And, why should I trust you?" Tony asked incredulously, "I'll be weak from fighting; my suit won't be at its best. You could easily take me on then."

"True, but, as you know, I wouldn't do that." His lips slowly curving back into a wicked smile.

"Yah. You like making a spectacle of everything. That's too low key for you." Tony thought out loud agreeing with the god yet again on something. "Next question then, why exactly do you want to come and have a little slumber party here after every battle?"

"I thought that would have been obvious." Loki's eyes glinting vibrant green as usual, "You want to study me as much as I want to study you. It would be beneficial for both of us." Loki crossed his bony fingers and coolly placed his chin on top of them. "You have been dying to make me one of your test subjects. Don't deny that you want to study my magic, for defense purposes against Enchantress and myself. Also, because of that coma your assistant in, it might have been induced by magic. And, you think if you can break the spell, you can be with your one true love again. How poetic."

"And, you need to study me, because you know I'll be the hardest to kill. You need to know everything about me to find a weakness. I'm the only one you can't figure out. So while being here on earth you have tried to learn everything you could about yours truly in hopes to find my weakness. But, despite all your research you have yet to figure that out. So now you have become desperate, coming here waving your white flag. It was the only option you could think of?" Tony replied back, placing his cup back down on the table. "It makes perfect sense. Let your enemy know your plan, keep them on edge waiting. But, at the same time, you know that I am learning just as much about you and could attack any moment, as well."

"Well Stark, since you seem to have my plan all figured out, what do you say?" Loki cocked his head in slight interest to see what his response would be. "A battle over two intellects such as ourselves, requires such sacrifice. If not, war could wage until your mortal body can no longer handle it. Then, your defeat won't be nearly as satisfying."

"If you add anything about us completing one another, I'm saying no." Tony said blatantly. In his mind this was crazy. Him and Loki, having secret talks. What would they even talk about? Also, why was Loki so keen on making sure he knew everything about his plan. Obviously, he must be plotting more than just this. The offer was tempting though. If Tony could rig some type of scanners around his home, to study Loki, constantly monitoring him. He may even get some sense of his magic, the risk could be worth it, but, Loki knows this. He won't use his magic so nonchalantly around him.

All scientific endeavors take risks. This risk on the one hand could end his life, on the other, it could be the key he and the Avengers needed to fight off villains who rely solely on magic. If his team members found out about this, though...Thor would understand, maybe even Bruce from a scientific aspect, but the Cap, Clint, and Natasha; they wouldn't agree with this at all. Loki is a trickster, a god of deceit, some people now even claim him to be the god of evil; they would think it's too dangerous or foolish. That if Tony let his guard down for even a moment, he would be dead. Tony knew this, he understood all the risks that came with dealing with Loki. However, the rewards looked far more favorable in his eyes. This was a battle of wits, and Tony has yet to lose one. Tony stared at Loki, and saw by the smile on the god's face, he already knew his answer to be yes. It was foolish, reckless, something right up his alley. "Fine. I'll agree to this crazy plan of yours. But, when it backfires in your face, remember, it was your plan."

Tony didn't think Loki's smile could get any wider, but it did, "Then, the next time I see you will either be during battle or after one." with that, Loki seemed to vanish into thin air. This time however, Tony didn't bother to ask Jarvis if he could find Loki's location. Tony had a feeling he would be seeing the god sooner than either of them would like.

* * *

"Now, before you go off on me, just listen," Tony said, holding Pepper's hand. The hospital room was silent for the most part, tubes and monitors were attached to her body. The results from the tomography scan were still on his tablet, which was now sitting on one of the end tables. For the past month, he and the best doctors he could find were researching the state of Miss Potts. The electroencephalography test didn't find anything wrong with her brain, which made Tony think, even more so, that it was magic. In his mind, there was no other explanation. He tried asking Thor about it before, however the god was not nearly as skilled with understanding magic as his brother. "I think I figured out a way to get you out of this coma." He could just hear her now.

_Tony I know that face, what are you thinking? It's something dangerous isn't it?_

"Loki wants to have his own Dead Poets Society with me..."

_Tony, Loki is dangerous. He's destroyed how many cities? Tried killing you how many times? He threw you out your own window._

"I know, to most people, this may seem mad, but, you know, there is always a method to my madness."

_Tony...you need to tell the rest of the team about this, it's dangerous. What makes you think Loki will keep up any end of this bargain?_

"No, I can't tell them. I need to do this alone. Besides, you know no one has bested me yet. So, no need to worry. Just think of what we will do when I get back."

Tony squeezed her hand one last time before leaving the hospital room. He would do it. He wouldn't fall for Loki's trap. He just needed to play this game carefully. Loki was making a dangerous move. He positioned his king right in the middle of the board. It was a taunt. Reckless. But Tony couldn't help but oblige, his king was also now in the front lines of battle. All he could do now was wait for Loki to make the next move.


	4. Part 4

 

"When you're in love make sure you really are in love and not just in love with the idea of being in love."  
-UNKNOWN

* * *

PART 4

* * *

Time went by, cities were being rebuilt, and for the most part Earth was quiet. There was a few villains who caused some mayhem, but nothing that required all the Avengers working together. Much to Tony's surprise, Loki never showed up. All one could guess was that Loki's opinion of a battle was not petty villains that didn't even put up a challenge. Then again, Tony wanting to see the god on his own accord, was a surprise in itself. He kept telling himself that it was just to test the new scanners he placed in his home; to see what results they would produce. The fact he was constantly telling himself that, made it feel more like a lie than truth.

As the days continued passing, Tony thought that Justin Hammer was the only trickster he would be dealing with. He is the arms dealer for the villains of the world, which baffled Tony immensely. It was an amazement that anyone would want to put up with the guy, let alone his weaponry. The few fights he did have, if you could even call them that, consisted of Iron Man blowing up Hammer's weapons.

Today though, there was no fighting, no need to don the suit. Instead, it was another day in the lab. Tony's goggles were on as he was soldering a watch together. "Sir, you're not actually planning on uploading me in that thing?" Jarvis asked as Tony began putting the microchip into the back of the watch.

"Yes," Tony replied back nimbly working on his project. "But with that snippy attitude, I'm turning the audio speaker off." He looked at the watch, while polishing the face. Anyone who saw the watch, would just think it was a normal Rolex, a bit grandiose; with the band being gold, and a strip of hot rod red down the middle, but normal nonetheless. In all actuality, it was a little piece of intelligence, similar to his Iron Man suit. He could wear it anywhere and no one would suspect it was anything but a watch. He was unsure how well it would work. It was just a prototype, after all. Yet, when it comes to Tony Stark, great discoveries were not made just sitting around in a basement, but in a practical setting.

He put the watch on his left wrist, and pressed one of the the side buttons in. The watch face flipped over and a screen appeared, with a downloading bar. After the download was complete, Tony pressed the same button a second time, and the watch once again looked normal. He smiled at it, enjoying his own work, but the longer he stared at it, the more he felt crestfallen. The gaiety he normally felt after he finished a project all but evaporated. He leaned back in the chair and stared at the ceiling, he arms loosely dangling at the sides. He closed his eyes for only a moment, before shooting them open, his face now beaming with delight.

* * *

Tony opened the door, to the hospital room. He didn't know why he felt the need to visit Pepper today. Maybe it was because he felt that if he was around her, he would have some breakthrough on how to wake her from this eternal slumber. She inspired his ideas often in the past. So, maybe being with her more would get those inspirational juices flowing.

Much to his surprise, there were other people in the room; the agent that for some reason was able to break Tony's security system and Steve. Steve and Pepper only met on a few occasions; he was one of the few Avengers that actually showed up to their charity events. He said the events reminded him of the war bond shows his used to do, except he had to wear a tuxedo and didn't have USO dancing girls around him as he talked.

Tony felt like he would be eternally baffled by the relationship between Fury's top lackey and his assistant, despite constantly asking Miss Potts about it. The fact the two were on a first name basis confused Tony even more. When did they even talk? Well, however it happened, it would forever remain a mystery to him.

He heard some animated chatter between the two males, his named got tossed around a few times, but it came to an immediate halt when they saw Tony in the doorway.

"...Tony." Steve started. He was leaning against the wall, while Coulson was sitting down in a chair. "We didn't know you still came to visit her. You have been keeping yourself busy lately..."

"You know, if you let us, SHIELD might be able to figure out what's wrong with her..." Coulson said, with his normally stoic face, despite being with the Cap.

"And how many times do I have to tell you, I don't want SHIELD touching my things." Tony said still standing on the opposite side of the room. His disdain for SHIELD didn't soften after he found out that Fury lied about the agent's death. A little over a week after the stabbing from Loki, there he was, in his usual suit, Bluetooth in ear, taking his orders dutifully. Steve was the only one who seemed excited that the agent was still alive, despite the lie. Lies. When isn't SHIELD lying about something? Tony felt like he should have know. Coulson wouldn't go down that easily. SHIELD was good at making things look how they wanted them to. Being hoodwinked so easily by them, by Fury, left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Have you tried asking Thor about Enchantress?" Steve questioned, thinking of another approach. "If she was the one who did this to her, she might be the only way to heal Miss Potts."

Of course Tony had thought of that. It was the most logical thing to do. But Thor was very adamant about making sure those of Asgard, were sent back to their home world for trial. He said leaving them on Earth was dangerous, and thought there was a greater chance of them escaping here than on Asgard. Tony pointed out, despite taking Loki back to Asgard, he always found a way to escape. That little reminder always resulted in Thor either ignoring the comment or say that Loki was more powerful than Amora, so she would not so easily escape. "I would sooner ask Bambi's dad to help over Enchantress."

"Bambi's...dad?" Steve asked in confusion, once again not understanding a reference.

"Didn't that movie come out before you became the first human popsicle?" Tony thought out loud to himself. "I was talking about Loki. I would soon trust him over Enchantress. She was the one that did this in the first place. But neither of those are an option. So, I'll heal her myself. There has to be some way." Steve nodded his head towards the door, and Coulson got the cue and left, closing the door behind him.

Steve walked towards Tony, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tony, you know the team is worried about you. Since this happened you have been showing up for missions, but for the most part, you have been locking yourself up in your lab. Working all hours of the night. Bruce has offered to stay with you. Even help with your research on Miss Potts..."

Tony removed Steve's hand from his shoulder "I don't need Bruce babysitting me..."

Steve locked eyes with Tony. The two were always in a stand still about everything. Tony thought it might be because of his father. Steve and his dad were friends, and he couldn't stand his dad or the stories he heard about Captain America. "Just don't do anything you will regret then." Steve opened the door, before turning around one last time, "And stay in contact with Bruce at least. So we know you are alright. We are a team. You should start acting more like you're part of one." Steve vanished to wherever Coulson was, leaving Tony alone with Pepper. He sat in the chair that the agent was in only moments ago. He looked at her unsure if being here really was doing any good. Despite this unsurety, he was determined to figure something out while he was visiting her.

Five minutes had come and gone and all Tony had done was watch Pepper. His hands were folded, resting close to his face, as his somber eyes soaked in her sleeping face. He snapped out of his trance when he felt a chill in the room. It seemed like the temperature was slowly dropping. Despite the appearance of him being the only conscious person in the room, he had the queer sensation that someone was watching him.

"I thought you said we would meet after every battle, and you would come to my house." Tony spoke up, staying in the chair next to the hospital bed; his eyes not once wavering from Pepper's sleeping face. "Last time I checked, me visiting a hospital is not a battle or my house." Loki appeared by the windowsill. It was apparent to him now, that the god had been listening. The only question was for how long and what had he heard.

"But is not seeing this woman, in her current state, causing a battle within yourself?" Loki's cool fingers, gingerly grazed Pepper's forehead. Her face didn't contort at the touch like Tony thought it should. Loki's eyes narrowed after he lifted his hand up and turned towards Tony. "Amora's enchantment is quite a powerful one." Tony's face was now disgruntled, he felt like Loki was just trying to toy with him again."What's the matter?" The god asked stepping away from the hospital bed and leaning against the windowsill he appeared from. "Let me guess, you don't like me touching your things?" Tony gave a sarcastic smile, quietly mouthing the word yah. "Is that all this woman is to you? Another thing you don't want other people touching? Is that why you have yet to ask me if I can heal her? Ask if I can break this enchantment on your precious little thing. You don't want anyone touching her or fixing her, but yourself." Loki paused, a wicked grin was creeping slowly on his face. "Or are you too prideful, to ask for my help, despite you so desperately needing it."

"What's your point Prancer?" Tony asked, tired of whatever game the god is playing. He quickly ran a hand through his hair before leaning back in his seat.

Loki smirked, his eyes moving to the redhead sleeping before him, "I question the love you feel towards this woman." Loki then paused intently before changing his tact, "Or whether you can love at all with that heart of metal." His eyes now solely focusing on the blue light shimmering through Tony's t-shirt.

"I really don't think you are the best person, to be giving out love advice. And secondly," Tony started, his hand tapping the arc reactor, "I still do have a working heart, this is just helping it out."

"But your path of being the hero. Doing good." Loki left the wall and keeled down to be eye level with Tony. "It did not happen until, that became a part of you." His index finger gently ran across the part of Tony's shirt where the glowing blue could be seen. "Your first heart. Your real heart. It is not so pure. Without that piece of metal..." Loki trailed off for a moment, lost in his own thoughts. He wanted to say, you would be no different than me, but couldn't. "You would be no better than the man you have tried so hard not to become." After Tony tried avoiding the love statement, Loki quickly went back on his original track. "If you loved her, wouldn't you do anything to have her back. Try to trap me, force me to break the spell on her. But, you don't. Why is that?" Loki then smirked and vanished from the room. He didn't want to know Tony's answer. He had no desire to. He just wanted to plant the thought into the other man's mind. Doubt is a powerful tool, because once it's instilled, it's hard to break free from it.

Tony didn't even know how to answer the question himself. Love. The only person he knew how to love for the longest time was himself. At times, even that was a challenge. Pepper was always there for him, and she was attractive, smart, understood him. But love. That word. He couldn't even think of a time he used that word to talk about something that wasn't himself or something he made. In fact, when he thought about it, he couldn't even think of a time he told Pepper those three simple words. He did enjoy being with her. Then again, he could also say he enjoyed being with Bruce...but that would just be ludicrous.

No. Tony had to stop over-thinking this. It's what Loki wants. Over-thinking. In a battle of intelligence, over-analyzing can be one's downfall. He heard the gentle beep of his watch, causing him to snap out of his train of thought. A devious smile slowly crept its way on Tony's face as his eyes drifted towards his wrist.


	5. Part 5

 

"If you hate a person, you hate something in him that is part of yourself.

What isn't part of ourselves doesn't disturb us"

\- Hermann Hesse

* * *

PART 5

* * *

Loki returned back to his quiet apartment, sitting on the floor as normal. His plan is slowly coming together piece by piece. The only question is, how would Stark take the bait. He had a feeling for a while now, that he would visit his girlfriend. Little did he know, Loki was also visiting her. Keeping his own eye on the women. The enchantment she was under was quite a powerful one. If Loki wanted to break it, he could, but there would be a cost for it.

While she is in her eternal slumber, she is slowly losing her memories. When she awakens, she would still retain most of her memories. As time passes though, she would forget more and more. With each memory lost, she would also loose bits of her life. Once all the memories vanish, the woman would be no more. The only way the enchantment could be lifted without such a fate for the woman would be if Amora herself lifted it. Every once in awhile, he would study the enchantment, look for a back door around the death part. After all, if Stark finally came to him; finally reached the breaking point and asked for help, Loki needed her alive after he broke the spell. If she died days or weeks after lifting it, then her death would once again give Tony something to fight for. Giving him more strength and power. Then all this would be for nothing.

Despite that mindset, Loki knew that Tony would never willingly ask him for help. Stark would not rest, until he could cure her himself. So, once he discovered a way to break the enchantment, Tony Stark would have killed that woman with his own hands. Unless, that is, Loki told him about the enchantment and its power in full. If he did, what would the man of iron do? Would he finally ask Thor to see the Enchantress, command her to break the spell. Or would he be pig headed as usual? Insisting he could do everything himself. Either way, it looked in Loki's eyes that the woman would die. So he needed his plan based around that. The best way to stay on Tony's good side despite her death. It wouldn't be easy, but it's still plausible.

He made his move, placing forward another piece on the board. Now the question was what to do until Tony Stark made his next move. It was not time for an attack yet, he still needed to wait it out. But how long could he wait? Would another one of the Avengers many enemies come out from hiding any time soon? Or would he need to set up a new distraction for the dysfunctional team?

Loki's eyebrow raised, in curiosity and amusement. He knew it would come to this, but not so soon. Stark worked faster than he gave him credit for. The soft patter of feet could be heard, and stopped at the front of his door. "O Loki, Loki! Wherefore art thou Loki? Deny Nick Fury and refuse thy name. And I'll no longer be an Avenger." He heard the sarcastic voice of Tony Stark through his door. Tony was quite the opponent indeed. Loki was not expecting a personal visit until after his fifth visit to Stark. So, it would seem he needed to rearrange his strategy a bit.

"I believe you forgot to say, 'Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love.' before saying you will no longer be an Avenger." Loki said, opening the door to his apartment. Tony was wearing a tshirt and jeans, his way of showing that he was there on somewhat friendly terms. Despite the peace offering, Loki knew that he would not come without his suit. The only question is, where is the suit, and would Tony feel the need to put it on.

"I must admit, I was not expecting you to be hiding in Chicago." Tony started, stepping into Loki apartment, quickly walking around the small studio, carefully examining everything. His attention quickly moved to the closet. He walked towards the door opening it, seeing a line of scarves hung up, organized by color. With incredulous eyes he quickly shut the closet door closed and turned to face the god. "I was expecting you to be renting out Buckingham Palace...what do you do in here all day?" Tony asked, looking at the lack of any real furniture in the large room."Sit on your floor and just plot intergalactic domination all day...while drinking tea?" Tony picked up the cup and sniffed it before setting it back down on the counter. "And reading the collected works of William Shakespeare." Tony saw the leather bound book on the floor, near the window.

"Oh, I do much more than that." Loki said, picking up the book off his floor. "I have traveled your Earth, studied it. Learned of your history. Your world's quarrels and wars are just as petty, if not more so, than those of my brother and father." Loki opened the book his eyes quickly scanning the pages as he flipped through them. "But I, I will create the war to end all wars. No man of this world has succeeded. Since I am not a man of this world...I shall succeed." The glorious smile on Loki's face could not be swept away as he turned to look towards Tony."So it looks as if now it is my turn to ask the question. Why have you come here? And without informing your team or my brother. If they find this out. I don't imagine them being understanding towards this situation." He placed the book down on the countertop near the stove.

"So it's safe to assume you know about the Roman Empire, Napoleon, Hitler." Tony said returning a gracious smile to his host, "They were no different than you, and look at what happened to them." Tony diverted the conversation without hesitation. He was not going to talk to Loki about the rest of the team. It could be information the god needed, and he was not going to hand it over so easily.

Loki began preparing a pot of tea as he listened to Tony's comparison, "Those men, were nothing like me. Their attempts and strategies were foolish. They were mortals, bound to fall. They were blind and primitive, they don't possess the knowledge that I do. For I am not bound to this world like they were."

"If you are not bound to this world, then why stay?" Tony asked, leaning against the side of the wall near the kitchen area, "Like you said, you have seen other worlds. So why this one? There must be a greater reason to why you feel so attached to this world over all the others." Tony paused watching Loki's intricate steps to making his tea. "It's because your father and brother can come to this world, see you. You won't be happy ruling unless, they can see it for themselves. They admit how wrong they were. You claim to be different than the tyrants born of this world. But your arrogance. Your need to prove yourself. It's no different than them, and that will be your downfall."

Loki poured himself some tea, not bothering to ask Tony if he wanted any. He sipped the warm liquid, slightly leaning on the side of the countertop. "How is my arrogance? My desire to prove myself any different than yours?" He refilled his cup before continuing. "Your towers that try to reach the sky. Playing hero with my brother. Your haughty attitude towards any enemy you come across. When are you not trying to prove yourself? And to whom? The people of this world already seem to worship you. So is it yourself? Or a dead father?" Loki drank more tea before continuing, "The ghost of your father still haunts you. Whispering in your ear that you are not good enough. Not a worthy son. So you do all this. Constantly tell yourself that you're being a nobleman. But deep down, you still think it's not enough. And never will be."

"It sounds to me, you are speaking more about yourself." Tony said now moving deep into the kitchen. He opened the cabinet that Loki did for his tea set, and pulled out a cup. He poured himself some tea, and took a small sip. His face scrunched up for a moment, not caring for the sweet taste of the tea, and placed the cup down. Loki resisted a smile at the face Tony Stark made. All the times he had met the man, he only drank alcohol. Perhaps his taste buds were too burned from the venomous liquor to tolerate the refinement of tea.

"Do we not hate one another because we see in one another what we hate about ourselves? It is as if we are looking in a mirror. That is the truth to why we hate." Loki looked at his teacup, the liquid slowly swaying from the trembling of his hand. "Why we are drawn to each other. It's easier to hate each other than ourselves. For you, is it not simpler to hate the living over the dead."

"And you find it easier to hate someone that is not your own family." Tony replied, "I see the subtle pauses in your face. How your body softens for only a moment at the mention of your brother. Deep down you still love him, making it hard to hate him fully. So you take your anger out on me, humans of this word and creatures of others." The two were now quiet, no longer talking, proving to one another that they can read each other so easily. What was the point? If they continued on, it could last all night, and both of them would get nowhere in truly figuring the other out.

Tony picked up the book now. The dark leather was worn, and the spine was heavily cracked. The book had received much love throughout the years. He looked at the table of content scanning the titles. "Which one is your favorite?"

"A personal question Stark?" Loki replied, his smile returning. "While the only one I have any disdain for is Romeo and Juliet I do not think I have a particular favorite one."

"Why do you hate Romeo and Juliet?" Tony asked, surprised that the god was playing along with casual conversation. Tony admitted to himself, he didn't read much Shakespeare. He did read several of the popular works in school, but on his own accord, just a few of the comedies.

"Killing yourself for love..." Loki said, looking out the window now, the lights from the city blocking the vibrant stars in the sky. "It's selfish. If you truly love someone, and they love in return, is it not better to live on? Keeping them alive in memories? If one truly can love, and believe in such notions, death is a bastardization of all that they once stood for."

"Does this mean that the great Loki, god of mischief, is actually admitting he believes in love?" Tony scoffed, unsure what to make of the conversation now. Another talk of love. Twice in one day. The god must have some serious issues about the topic.

"Love is a foolish notion. Only fools can fall in love. I am no fool, so I cannot love." was Loki's response. "What about you Tony Stark?" Loki paused, now turning to see the shorter man. He was piercing into the deep chocolate eyes, not wavering for a moment. "Have you figured out your answer to the question I posed earlier today?" Tony stayed silent. In truth he was too excited. Too wrapped up being able to track Loki, that he gave no thought to the questioning of his love. Tony didn't have an answer, and was unsure if he ever would. "Should I take your silence as you do not know love. You do not understand the feeling because you yourself never felt loved. Or is it that you choose not to love. You fear it. So you put up walls, that way you may never know its pain." There was silence once again between the two, Loki breaking it after several moments. "Shall I make a guess on your favorite Shakespearean play?" Tony's eyes rose in confusion. What was the green eyed man thinking? However, after a few moments, Tony thought he understood the point of this guess. Loki saw his life as a Shakespearean tragedy, and thought Tony's life could be seen in a similar way. "The Comedy of Errors." Loki stated plainly.

"True. That was the only one of his plays I could read and actually enjoy. But as of late, I think Much Ado About Nothing, has become a far more interesting read."

Loki smiled, a brief laugh escaping his lips, "Perhaps I should revisit that one then. Comedies were never quite as interesting for me as the tragedies."

"Well I guess you have something more specific to do now while you're not plotting world domination over a pot of tea." Tony replied snarkily, "Good night noble Laufeyson" Tony finished with a mock bow, his right arm slightly outstretched.

"I think it is good morrow. Is it not?" Loki replied back his lips resisting a grin. Tony looked outside the window. Although the sky was still dark, the few stars seen were slowly starting to vanish. How long has he and Loki been talking? He remembered the sun still being up when he arrived to this studio apartment. But now, the moon had taken up as the ruler of the sky. "Before you leave, how did you find me so quickly?" Loki asked, finally posing the question he knew Tony really wanted to hear since he arrived.

"Time was just on my side, for figuring it out so quickly," was all Tony said before he left the apartment, leaving Loki behind him. The only real question was how truthful was Loki's surprise towards Tony's sudden appearance. Also, Tony had to carefully think about every word Loki spoke. There must have be some subtle hints to his plans. But what was truth? And what was folly? Loki may have a tongue of silver, but Tony has a mind and thought process of platinum. Yet, he also posed some interesting thoughts for the god to think about. Both had some serious thinking to do now. They needed to mull every word that was shared, every glance that was made. There would be no rest for them until the next meeting.

After Tony was no longer in sight, Loki picked up his book once again, flipping the pages to Much Ado About Nothing. He had read this one at most three, maybe four, times. He was far more interested in the tragedies and historical plays, over the comedies as of late. Years ago he might have been like Tony, finding the comedies more fascinating. However, as life changes, so does your outlook. Books you may have detested as a child, you finally find appreciation for in your adult years. That's probably why Loki enjoyed the tragedies. While reading them, he could picture himself in some of the roles, whereas the comedies were a mere memory of yesterday. Loki's eyes scanned the pages, _"A dear happiness to women. They would else have been troubled with a pernicious suitor. I thank God and my cold blood I am of your humor for that. I had rather hear my dog bark at a crow than a man swear he loves me."_ Loki's eyes continued to stare at the line, then quickly shut the book closed. Tony knew and had the same strategy as Loki right now. And Tony was reminding Loki what could happen if they keep playing their parts. They may be hoodwinked into liking one another, and then, it would actually happen. That couldn't happen though. It wouldn't. Loki is the ultimate trickster. He could not fall into that ploy. Tony would not let himself either. Yet, his tact, his reminder to Loki of what could happen if they do continue with these secret meetings, was a treacherous risk. Tony was standing in front of the danger head on and welcoming it with open arms. He opened the book, once again, continuing on with the story. Studying every word of it, with eyes of a new light.


	6. Part 6

 

"Friendship is born at that moment when one person says to another,

'What! You too? I thought I was the only one.'"

\- C.S. Lewis

* * *

PART 6

* * *

Tony was in his basement and a piece of golden fabric sewn into a top was in his hand. He pulled it over his head, and it clung tight to his body as he pulled it down. The fabric was reminiscent of Under Armour, but more durable, and one of a kind. The armor pieces were in an open suitcase next to him. If all went well, the pieces should form to his body via electric charge. The last time he tested it, it was not so pretty for his groin area. But if he could get this suit to work, it would be much lighter and faster than any other armors he has made. "Alright let's try this manually this time." Tony said putting each piece on one at a time. Last time he tried putting the suit on, he used the assembler machine, and decided to hold off on that until it could be perfected by hand. So, this time he was doing it the old fashion way.

"Sir, you are receiving a call from Agent Coulson; HYDRA soldiers have appeared ten miles outside of Washington D.C.. Red Skull may be there as well." Jarvis said, showing satellite pictures and video feed of the situation. Captain America was already on scene, his shield flinging about. Then what one could have easily missed by simply blinking was an arrow flying through a man. That could only mean Hawkeye was hiding in the sky somewhere.

"Looks like it's time to put this armor to the test." Tony said, putting on his helmet and quickly flying through his garage, to the sky, straight to the battle. "What's going on in D.C. that could attract Hydra's interest?'" Tony asked Jarvis who was searching the database as he reached the destination point.

"Sir, there is a biomedical engineering conference going on currently. You were invited to attend, but declined the offer." Jarvis said while, pulling up the invitation, "Dr. Aldrich Killian and Miss Maya Hansen were on the invitation list as well." Jarvis pulled up two pictures of familiar faces. One was a young woman, her brown hair was loosely dangling over a white lab coat. Tony knew that face well, Maya, one of his old college colleagues. The other was an older man, a few deep wrinkles were prominent on his face.

"He is still working on that new super soldier virus. Isn't he? Why would HYDRA want him? I thought they were more into harnessing magic with weapons. Mythology. Closet Loki fan-boys who want his demigod babies." Tony thought out loud. "He did inject himself with an early phase of the super soldier serum back during Caps early years. But what could he want with it now?"

Tony finally made it on scene, and the battle seemed to be half over when he arrived. As he surveyed the area he saw most of the foot soldiers were knocked out and laying on the street. Both the Cap and Hawkeye were fighting still, but no sign of Red Skull in sight. So that means either he got away, or it was another false alarm. Thankfully, containment was still staying outside the capital. Which meant if HYDRA was after the scientists who are closest to recreating the super soldier serum, they would not reach them.

"Glad you could make it." Steve said as Tony landed on the ground, and immediately started to attack the henchmen with a low level repulsor blast. "We thought Red Skull may be here. All the signs pointed to it, but so far it's just been the usual goons." Steve quickly used his shield to hit an oncoming HYDRA soldier after he finished talking to Tony.

''No Dreadnoughts?" Tony asked...but spoke too soon as several of the mechanical robots made their way out of the giant trucks the HYDRA soldiers were driving. They seemed smaller than the usual ones, but packed just as strong of a punch.

"You had to say that didn't you Stark?" Clint asked. He was now on the ground standing next to his two teammates. He quickly grabbed an arrow, hitting one of the Dreadnoughts head on. Despite the newer model, they explode just as easily as the older ones. After twenty minutes of exploding robots and HYDRA soldiers either attacking or running away, containment was complete, and SHIELD came in to clean up the mess. It just seemed odd to everyone. It seemed like such an obvious distraction. Yet Bruce who was in attendance at the conference, along with Natasha to keep an eye out on things, said nothing out of the ordinary happened. The only peculiar thing was that when Bruce tried talking to Dr. Killian about his super soldier serum and the dangers of fiddling in that branch of science. The older man stayed quiet for the most part, fiddling with his hands. Only Miss Hansen was defending their work. Nothing seemed to add up at all.

As usual, the Avengers parted ways, there was nothing else left for them to do. Tony decided to head back to his home in California. The armor worked better than he imagined in battle. He felt like he was moving faster and despite all the bangs, the armor didn't look like it had a dent in it. Now all that was left was trying to get the armor off, which should be easier than putting it on. After he got each piece off and placed in the box, he immediately started sifting through the data, to see if there was any kinks he needed to work out. However, his mind easily became filled with thought of today's fight. It obviously was a distraction. But a distraction from what? With it being so close to the conference it couldn't be a coincidence. What was Tony missing. Perhaps HYDRA had already gotten to Dr. Killian before the conference? If so, what was the distraction for? Did they get ahold of the serum? Did they test it on someone and this fight was a distraction so no one would notice? There were too many questions and not many answers.

Bruce had called Tony later that evening to tell him about the conference. Apparently Tony didn't miss much. Most people were openly socializing and just having a good time. Also the presentations on the research being discussed was years away from being anything that groundbreaking or rival STARK Industries research. He did mention one scientist from Germany who was hoping to meet Tony to talk about an experimental heart surgery. A procedure that could save Tony's life. In theory, he could remove the shrapnel, and make the arc reactor in his chest obsolete. Tony of course would never trust anyone except Bruce slicing him open and performing open heart surgery. That was, unless, he could do it himself. But still, it posed the thought. What would happen if that shrapnel was removed. Without it. Without his arc reactor, who would he be? Would he still be Iron Man? Could he still be Iron Man. For years now, the light bright in his chest has been his strength. Made him a better man. Take that away...what does he have?

"Sir it appears that Loki has finally learned how to use a door." Jarvis's voice rang throughout Tony's lab, causing him to snap out of his thoughts. Loki. Another secret meeting. He almost forgot about it. It had been ten days since their last one. Now the rush, the excitement of Loki being in his house, meant that he could put even more of his new tech to the test today.

"Or he is playing it safe, since we were able to track him to Chicago. So Santa decided to use the door instead of popping down our chimney in case we are tracking his magic usage again." Tony said, setting down his cell phone that was still clutched in his hand. He quickly headed up the stairs, to the door with a wide grin beaming on his face. He had the god on edge, and that was a good thing right now.

* * *

Loki appeared just outside Tony's home. He has a feeling since their last meeting, the house may be enlaced with all kinds of detectors, or scanners that may try to trace or scan him. With a cane in hand, he walked to the front door and tapped it with it. After a few moments of no reply, he tapped the door again. Still no answer. Glaring intently at the door he debated whether or not to use magic to get in. However, as he was contemplating this action, the door opened and there stood Tony Stark. There was a devious smirk on his face from seeing the god actually using the door. It made Loki's mood worsen even more so. Seeing Tony with that shrewd look; all he could think of was the words they spoke of before he left. _I think Much Ado About Nothing, had become a far more interesting read._ The god's face quickly turned sullen, as he look at the shorter man in the doorway.

"By that look on your face, I'm guessing you read it." Tony said with a laugh. The venomous green eyes were narrowly looking at him, and his jaw was tight in a forced smile. Tony moved away from the door, allowing Loki to enter, leading the Asgardian into the living room.

"Where once I would have been considered, the bastard, Don John, I am now being compared to Beatrice." Loki's voice hissed unpleasantly, "And you, claim yourself to be Benedick through and through. However, I do not see who our Don Pedro is in this situation. I hope you are not implying my fool of a brother."

Tony just smiled holding back a laugh. He thought he saw a flush of a soft pink against the pale complexion, making the god almost appear human. "Well Beatrice, what topic should we fight about tonight?" Loki sauntered further into the room, and sat across from Tony.

"Well, since you are comparing our current...situation...to Beatrice and Benedick, should we not fight over every miniscule detail about one another, and protest our desire to be in a relationship with another person." Loki stated plainly.

"We could. But seeing as I am in a relationship with another person, I don't see how we could make that fight work." Tony said pointing between Loki and himself. A cocky smile danced upon his lips.

Loki's grin didn't seem to vanish tonight, causing Tony to notice the small quirks about the god. One in particular was how his tongue always seemed to slither between his lips when he was excited. "Yes, the assistant in the coma. How have things been going between you two?" Loki questioned in mock cordiality.

"It's great, I can talk as much as I want, and she never interrupt or puts down my ideas. We are prefect." Tony lied through his teeth. In truth, it seemed like whenever he visited Pepper he could hear her every response, to the one sided conversations. Constantly arguing with him and disagreeing with his ideas. "And how has world domination been going for you?" Tony returned in fake politeness. "It all seems kind of quiet on your front."

Loki leaned back more on the couch, his body completely relaxed; legs spread out wide. "I think it's going well so far. But I'm still intrigued to how you were able to track me the last time we met."

"I'll tell you, if you can beat me in a game."

Loki became intrigued by Tony's response. A game. He had not played any games since he was a boy. "Are you really that confident you will win?" Loki questioned, "I do know several of your mortal games."

Tony stood up from his chair and headed to a cabinet in another room. He pulled out the brown leather suitcase, wiping the dust off of it. He couldn't remember the last time he took this out. He didn't have time for games anymore, there were more pressing things at hand. However, with Loki everything was like a strategy game. So, why not play one with him. One can learn much about a person based on the way they play. Tony returned to the room, placing the case on the table. Opening it, there was a checkerboard on one side, and many different pieces on the other. The board was silver and black, and its matching pieces were surprisingly heavy. Tony placed the board on the table, however instead of it looking like a square, the corners were pointing towards them making a diamond. Loki's eyes widened in both, puzzlement and amazement. "What? I don't care much for playing chess traditionally."

Loki was quiet for a few moments, "Do you also set the rule that the king is just another piece. That one truly does not win unless until all the pieces are won."

Tony was also quite now as he continued setting up the pieces on the board. All that could be heard was the soft clang of the pawns touching their squares. "A mixture between Take-all and Legan Chess...Ya, that's how I liked to play." Tony did wonder where and when Loki would have played chess this way. Do they even have chess on Asgard? But those were questions for another time.

"I do not know what you mean by Lagan, but I used to play with this setup and those rules. Battle does not always look as clean as a square, and in war, kings are just another soldier on the field of battle. Just because the enemy kills him, that does not mean the soldiers won't continue fighting." The two just stared at the board not looking at one another. It was just too awkward for both of them. Another discovery both of them made. Another similarity found. In what world, would two people actually play chess the same way...apparently none, since both were from different worlds. After their moment of silence, Tony finally took the initiative and moved one of his pawns. The game had finally started.

For the entire game, the two were mostly silent, focusing on staying ten steps ahead of the other. About two hours into the game, they finally stopped studying the board and quickly glanced at each other. If one didn't know much about chess, or have the thought process of either Tony or Loki, they wouldn't see that the two were in a stalemate. No matter what they did, it would end up in a tie. However, neither of them was giving up. Both were glaring at the pieces trying to find any move that would let them win. The only way it would happen is if either of them slipped up, but that seemed very unlikely. Neither wanted to submit to the fact they tied until there were no more moves left. They were not pleased with themselves. Both of them were thinking back, to see if any different moves could have turned the game in their favor. The thought of tying left a bitter taste in both of their mouths. Tony leaned back in his chair, "I need a drink. You need a drink?"

"Shall I make a gander that you have never tied before?" Loki questioned, due to Tony's need for his venomous drink.

Tony poured himself a glass, "And I'm guessing you haven't until now either." Tony saw the scowl that now appeared on Loki's face. "So I guess you never will figure out how I tracked you, since a tie doesn't really count as beating me."

"Was not a tie to be expected though?" Loki questioned still staying in his seat, eyes on the board still. "If you truly are a mortal with comparable intellect to my own, would we not tie every time?"

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or I should grace you with a witty insult." Tony took another sip of his drink before heading back over to his seat.

Loki's eyes lifted up finally from the board to stare into the chocolate across from him. "How long now has your trivial technology been scanning me now?" Tony smiled and a brief chuckle escaped from him. However, before Tony could open his mouth, Loki continued. "And let's skip your usual egotistical banter, and go straight to the point."

"When did you notice?" Tony asked looking around the room, seeing if there was any sign that gave it away.

"When you brought out the chess board. I figured you needed to keep me distracted for awhile." Loki's fingers were laced and he continued his contemplating. "It is not the same thing that tracked me last time. This is doing a full body scan on me. The last time, you were just trying to trace the magic I used at that moment. Similar to how you traced the gamma radiation from my staff to the Tesseract. Part of me is curious to see what type of data your computer is collecting and how useful it will be to you. What earthly sense your technology would attempt to make of magic."

Tony's smiled radiated at Loki's interest in his own creations. "I won't stop you if you decide to test that theory for me. But make sure you do something good...such as turning into me. Speaking of turning into people. Why don't you do that more often. It would be easier to get what you want, by changing your appearance instead of manipulating. Is it because it takes more magic to change forms. Puts you in a weaker state?"

"Where's the fun in that? Parading around as another person. Is it not more intoxicating to perform your deeds in the open, instead of cowering behind a mask?" Loki was avoiding the last part. He knew if he answered it or not, Tony would be suspicious either way.

"Who says I'm cowering behind a mask? The whole world knows I am Iron Man. That I am part of the Avengers. What exactly am I hiding? Besides you." He asked the god pointedly.

Loki gave a brief chuckle and flashed a smile, "Your science and technology. All those suits that you make and all the advanced weaponry that comes with it. You alone make all these toys. Not sharing it with the world. You do take small pieces of that technology and apply it towards helping mankind. But I know as well as you do. All they want are those suits of yours." Loki paused as Tony stood up, grabbing the bottle he had moments ago, along with a new cup. He poured the liquid into both cups and slid one over to Loki. "That imbecile Hammer has no where near the same intellect as you when it comes to your human sciences." Loki paid the cup no mind as he continued voicing his thoughts.

"You know Hammer?" Tony questioned surprised at this little bit of knowledge. Loki did team up with several other villains, but Hammer and Loki, they were both from a different breed. It wouldn't make sense for them to team up.

"Yes, he tried on many occasions to reach out to me through his connections. He wanted to learn about the power of the Tesseract. Study my magic and apply it to his weapons. He thought he could make all his underworld mercenaries more formidable against you and the the rest of the Avengers. He is a fool and of no use to me as a pawn in any of my plans. Although his desire for revenge on you and your assistant was relatively enduring."

Tony rolled his eyes, "I don't think enduring is the best word to describe Hammer. Maybe imbecile. Cretin. Or nitwit. But enduring? I don't think you have been hanging around the right supervillains lately." Loki just gave a half hearted sarcastic grin.

Villain. That word. What really is a villain? How is it any different than hero? It's all just subjective isn't it? Loki's eyes drifted to his undrunken glass, and he pushed it towards Tony.

"I don't think you keep the best company either..." With that he stood up and left the room. He couldn't use his magic to just vanish from the house, so he left the way he came in. Not turning back, not knowing if Tony did take his poison. His company. The one thing that gave his mind comfort in an empty home.

Tony continued to look at the glass...no not a glass. A crutch. That's what drinking was now wasn't it? A crutch. Like in the past. He always did drink, it would be near impossible for him to give it up completely. But perhaps he has been drinking more as of late. Was it just recently though? It feels like it was. The glass just sat there taunting him, telling him the answer to when his drinking returned, and Tony didn't want to admit to that truth. Not yet anyways.


	7. Part 7

 

"Sometimes being a friend means mastering the art of timing.  
There is a time for silence.  
A time to let go and allow people to hurl themselves into their own destiny.  
And a time to prepare to pick up the pieces when it's all over."  
\- Gloria Naylor

* * *

PART 7

* * *

It was not until three days after Loki's last visit that Tony finally started absorbing himself into the data he collected. However, he might as well been scanning cats in an adoption agency. Despite Loki being a god, his body scans showed no real difference to that of a human. His head was full of catnip and his body structure was just the same. So that made Tony pose the questions. Was his technology not good enough to comprehend a god's body structure? Were god's bodies really not that different, from a biological aspect, from human ones? Or did Loki use some magic to mess up his electronics. Thinking about it logically, even though Thor was a god, he still hurt and bled when the enemies were strong enough. He did heal faster than the normal man, didn't get as drunk as quickly, and was much stronger than the average human. Two of the only exceptions when it came to strength was the Hulk or Cap. When sparing with them it was fairly equal playing grounds, but that was Thor, not Loki. He was adopted, had Jötunn blood in him. Tony always assumed that might have made a difference. Maybe on the outside it made a difference, a difference that had only been heard in whispers. So the only way to truly understand Loki was to dissect him. Another option was create the most advanced cat scanner known to man and somehow get it to scan Loki. If he made it he could always try to use Thor as a test subject. The only problem was he was not sure how much the god of thunder would appreciate himself and his brother being treated as a high school science experiment.

The one positive was that he was able to track Loki's magic. The down side was that he could only see the trace for a short period of time. Magic did give off properties similar to that of neutron radiation, unlike the Tesseract, which was more similar to gamma. This confused Tony at first, neutron radiation was different from gamma. Protons, alphas, betas, gamma and x rays cause direct ionization; they transfer their energy upon interaction with matter by giving energy to electrons of atoms. But neutrons are a different story since they are non charged particles. Meaning they interact by colliding with atoms. During these collisional they transfer energy. What if that was how magic worked inside Loki and Enchantress. Their bodies were like a neutron bomb. And when they exploded...or used their magic, they are able to penetrate anything, do anything. However, unlike neutron radiation that can take days or weeks to kill a human, Asgardian magic could work instantaneously. It was all too confusing. Magic. But there was one person who Tony knew could help him solve the mystery. The only question was, how he would explain all this to him.

Tony pulled out his phone, and immediately dialed Bruce's number, "Hey Tony what is it?" Bruce's voice rang in Tony ear.

"How would you like to do some research like it's 1930 all over again?" Asked Tony hoping the proposition of science would make Bruce more open to listening to him.

"Tony are you drunk again..." Bruce sighed, "I thought we talked about this...after Pepper..."

However, Tony soon interrupted him, he didn't want a pep talk right now from Bruce. Besides he only had one...two...three drinks top today. "Bruce I'm talking about neutron radiation. James Chadwick's research...the neutron bomb."

"Tony that's kind of outdated research. The last W79 Mod 0 in the United States was dismantled in 2003. Other countries like China and France, have done the research too, but there are no signs of them ever using those weapons in any practical applications. Just make some coffee, take a few aspirins, and call me when you are not drunk." Bruce was about to hang up, but Tony really felt like his needed his expertise on this as well.

"What if I have proof that magic produces a frequency similar to neutron radiation. However, the trace it leaves vanishes quickly and is hard to follow unless magic is currently in use." This was Tony's last attempt. If this didn't get Bruce's attention then he didn't think anything else would.

The other side of the phone was silent. It seemed as if Bruce was still debating if this was a drunk call or Tony was being serious. "If you are being serious Tony, how would you have made this discovery. It's been weeks, months, since we have fought Loki or any Asgardian who uses magic. How would you have stumbled across this discovery?"

Tony was not sure what to say. The truth? If he lied to Bruce he would be no better than Nick Fury and SHIELD during the whole Tesseract debacle. "I'll tell you how I came across this research, if you meet me at Stark Tower, in the radiation laboratory. In an hour."

"Does the rest of the team know about this?" Bruce asked as another sigh escaped from his lips. Tony could just imagine the guy taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose, obviously regretting what he is doing.

"I was hoping we could keep this between us for now, until more research is done to verify the idea." This was partly true. Yes he didn't want to get ahead of himself and tell the team he could track magic only to find out it didn't work. The main reason was he didn't want to have to explain the dirty little Loki secret to anyone yet.

"That's code for you don't wanna anger Thor by doing research on his brother. But is keeping this a secret best? The team should know if we are onto something."

"And they will Bruce, when we know something. I just don't want say anything to them until we know for sure." Tony said hoping that Bruce will see thing his way. He heard the deep exhale of Bruce's voice through the earpiece.

"Fine. I'll meet you there in an hour." Bruce hung up without another word. Tony told Jarvis to make all the files available at the Tower and that if Bruce arrived before him to give him full clearance and access to the data. After getting on his suit, he flew over to Stark Tower, heading down the stairs to the lab. Bruce was already there, glasses on, looking at the screens, sifting through the data. Every once in awhile, he slid his chair to another screen where there was already fifteen lines worth of mathematics and physics equations.

"Tony, this data." Bruce said his eyes lifting up as Tony grabbed a chair himself, sliding over to where his friend was. "It's not much, but still. How did you get it? The date in the archives says some of it was take about what, three weeks ago, and others three days ago. When would you have run into Loki then?"

Tony's eyes just looked at the math Bruce was doing so far. How would he tell one of his best friends, and intellectual equal that he had a few secret meeting with the god. With Thor it was not that hard. The whole Asgardian, brotherly love thing made Thor much more understanding than anyone else in the group. But Bruce...what would he think of this?

"I'm in a sharing mood today," Tony said with a small smirk. He took a deep breath and finally spilled the beans. "Loki has visited me on a few occasions. You know late night therapy sessions for daddy issues anonymous. You should think about joining us."

Bruce's eyes widened at hearing this. "You do know Loki's brain in crazier than a room full of cats and only one bag left of catnip..."

"True, but if he didn't visit me, then I would have never gotten this data. Who knows. Maybe if he visits me more, we could collect enough data to make some kind of magical restraints." Tony suggested, trying to defend his reasoning.

"How did you even know to make something to trace him in the first place?" Bruce pressed on trying to understand everything that was going through Tony's brain.

"You know, got bored one night, had nothing else to do, so I thought to myself why not make some magical detector..." Tony started.

"Tony...the truth..." Bruce said, his eyes narrowing.

"Fine but I'm going to need a drink. You want a drink?" Tony asked getting up from his chair. But Bruce put a hand on his shoulder. It was his way of saying no alcohol, just tell me everything. Tony looked into Bruce's brown eyes, and sat back down, starting his story with the first visit from the leather clad god.

After the story, Bruce ran a hand through his hair, soaking it all in. "I understand why you only told Thor and not the rest of us. But this. It just is too weird. I know Thor still sees the brother that was, and thinks this is a sign of him returning. But I don't know. It's all too fishy. First the whole thing with HYDRA, now this. What is the supervillain community thinking?"

"So, you're not going to tell the rest of the team this?" Tony questioned a subtle hint of confusion made it way out of his mouth.

"Listen Tony. This is a whole big can of worms I have no desire opening." Bruce said putting his glasses back on. "But since both Thor and I know, if you start acting suspicious, we know who to blame."

"That's it then?" Tony was slightly surprised by Bruce's lack of intrigue to this revelation. "No twenty questions or convince me to tell the team. Nothin?"

"If Fury can't control you or your actions, I don't see how you can expect me to do any better. Without the other guy coming out that is. But I do think, if this research ends up being viable, we should tell them." The two were silent. Their every thought was solely for the data on the screens and taking notes. After a few hours, Bruce finally broke the silence. "Have you put any more thought into the surgery I told you about?"

Tony looked over to Bruce, then back to the screen he was working on. "That shrapnel near my heart. It's what gives me strength. I wouldn't be Iron Man without it."

Bruce shook his head, "Iron Man is just the suit, not you. Tony Stark is the real hero. Shrapnel or no shrapnel, that won't change who you are now. Just because you lose a few pieces of metal about to enter your heart doesn't mean you will go back to who you were before the terrorists took you captive."

"Why am I getting an odd sense of deja vu but, our roles were reversed?" Tony asked, wheeling his chair over to Bruce now. "This is part of me, as much as the Hulk is a part of you, I can't lose it."

"I looked over his results and data, from his surgeries in the past. His success rate is solid. Doing this could save your life more than you realize Tony..." Bruce pressed on, trying to make his point.

"And I told you I don't like the idea of some stranger cutting me open, and fiddling around so close to my heart." Tony continued thinking any excuse he could to not get the surgery done. Bruce just didn't seem to understand, how much strength he got from those pieces of metal trying to kill him. It radically changed his life for the better. A near death experience brings out the best in a man. Makes him stronger. See things in a different light. With that shrapnel so close to his heart, he was constantly knocking on death's door. Always being so close to death and knowing it, that was his strength. If he no longer had that, what would keep him going? What would be pushing him to be the best?

Bruce sighed in defeat. "Fine I surrender. I'll stop asking you. But you should seriously think about it. You're my friend Tony. I just want you to know all your options on how to stay alive."

* * *

Loki looked up at the tall building. It was almost comical how villains of this world attempted to hide from society. Tall skyscrapers, in cities of a vast and fluxing population. A city such as Las Vegas. A hotel and casino. Yes, that's a great cover up for the other competition. No one in the hotel would realize that Loki was there. The humans were too wrapped up in their den of Sodom and Gomorrah to care about anything else. He briskly walked through the rooms of bight machines and loud background noise to one of the elevators. A fairly young man was in there, dressed in employee attire. "Your floor sir?"

Loki took off the fedora that covered the left half of his face, his emerald eyes glinting at the young man. His lips curled up slightly, "The bottom floor." The boy's eyes widened, as he realized who was standing before him. He tried to reach for his headpiece, but Loki waved his hand, and pieces of plastic began to crumble. The headset was now in pieces on the elevator floor. "Now now. We don't want to ruin the surprise. Do we?" Loki's voice was as smooth as silk, causing the younger man to be lulled into a sense of security and nodding his head in agreement. He put in his key card, pressed a few buttons and the elevators started moving down to the bottom floor.

The doors opened, and several Hydra lackeys were standing at the sides. Loki looked to both of them, grinning softly, "Take me to the one you call Red Skull." His voice once again sounding like a child's lullaby and the two men began leading Loki through room after room. None of the other lackeys that passed them said a word at seeing the willowy god in their presence. If anything they were looking at Loki in awe and respect. Finally, they reached a door where more Hydra workers stood, but these ones were different than the others who so quickly cowered in fear and reverence.

"Loki..." One of their voices spoke up in amazement. "It looks like we need better guards at the doors if they easily fall prey to your tongue. I'm surprised, you look so mortal without the horns and leather." The woman said as she looked at Loki's attire. A charcoal suit, with a black oxford, and a vibrant dark green tie. His fedora, still in hand, was the same shade as the suite and the band matched the tie.

"Watch your tongue twotter," Loki replied back slyly, "I am here to have a talk with the leader you call Red Skull. I suggest you let me in while I am still feeling civilized." Loki saw her eyes drift to his cane, as she shrugged, and opened the door. Loki entered the room, and saw a man sitting at a desk. It appeared to him the name Red Skull was in fact the literal meaning, not figurative.

"Loki of Asgard, I presume." The man's voice seemed to vibrate in the walls, "To what do I owe this pleasure?" Dry sarcasm oozed from Red Skull.

"I came to thank you. Without your pathetic attempt to attack the capital, I don't think I would have gotten my hands on this." A small gun like object was in Loki's hand. A vial was sticking out of the end with liquid in it. "Your attack team, was quite easy to persuade. Just by the sound of my voice, they so easily made themselves noticed by SHIELD. So I was able to sneak into the conference to get this. Not even the beast noticed me there. I must say I was not surprised to see you were after it too. The Extremis Virus. Then again. Who doesn't want it." The small gun vanished from Loki's hand. "How many times have you humans tried to recreate that man...Steve Rogers...Captain America? Yet always fail."

"What could you possibly want with that? You are a god." Red Skull questioned. He was keeping a calm temper. This was his first time meeting the god, and he thought a possible alliance with him could be advantageous.A god, who could move all his soldiers to his will just at the sound of his voice. A god that can use magic. Immortality. It was everything he wanted.

Loki however was keeping his cards close. He did want to Red Skull to know he had the virus. It was a good bargaining chip in case he needed to use the man for any reason. "I have a few different plans for it." Loki replied back slyly, "So once again. Thank you for your assistance." Loki immediately vanished from the room appearing back in his own apartment.

No one knew he had the virus, not even the people who made it. Loki's magic worked far too well on them and their minds. The only exception now was Red Skull. The look in the man's eyes were hungry for it. Desperate for the serum. If he truly wanted it, then when the time was right. He would come to Loki offering his assistance in exchange for it. Which is what Loki needed right now while being stuck on earth. However, if he starts getting bored, he has a few different ideas on what to do with it. But he was had a strong feeling that Red Skull would be searching for the god soon enough ready to strike a deal.

Loki knew not to trust Red Skull. Then again, he didn't trust anyone. And no one should trust him either. He is still what the humans call the god of mischief, and he didn't have that title without reason.


	8. Part 8

 

To open your heart to someone means exposing the scars of the past."  
\- UNKOWN

* * *

PART 8

* * *

Tony and Bruce had spent several days together locked up in Stark Tower; mostly in silence trying to make heads or tails of the data that was collected. However, both could only come to one conclusion. Magic is a whole different science on its own. They did attempt to make some scanners they would attempt to pick up the frequency that Tony's data collected. The down side was it would only work up to a thirty mile radius. Tony wanted to create a satellite that could constantly be monitoring the frequency as well, but Bruce wanted them to walk before they started running. So instead the tracers worked like his watch. It would send a signal to the STARK Industries cell phone satellite, and that satellite would trace the frequency anywhere around the world. So a new satellite that could constantly monitor for magic was another project that Tony would be building alone in his basement.

Surprisingly enough, the Earth still stayed quiet with the Hulk and Iron Man hiding in a lab. Steve would probably just be happy that Tony was interacting with Bruce instead of just staying hidden for the most part. "So what's the plan on where to put these?" Bruce asked after he put a microchip into the small disk. "Loki assumed from the start that you would make something like this, he took special precautions to not use magic in your house. But he never assumed it in the hospital which is why you got lucky getting this data the first time."

"It's not luck..." Tony said with a smile, "It's cause I'm awesome, and kind of a genius." Tony leaned back in his chair, a carton of raspberries in hand as a snack. "As for where to place the scanners, I think all the major cities that may warrant an attack. We don't know what Loki's current plan even is, or where he will strike next."

"Or when." Bruce added. "Loki is meticulous, he takes time with his plans. For all we know it could be months until his next strike. But at least he appears to be on edge now, having to be more careful about using his magic." Bruce placed the small disk down and leaned back in his chair. He heard Tony humming Highway to Hell as he put down his carton of raspberries and starting the final software test, to make sure no bugs were in the coding. Bruce couldn't help but sometimes miss the moments like this with Tony. As obnoxious and arrogant as the guy could sometimes be; in his own peculiar way, he always had his friends and the teams best intentions in mind. Whenever they needed help he would pull through and assist them in his own way. This was Bruce's time to help Tony. Bruce had to admit he was never this forceful before in the past. He was always hesitant to voice his opinions towards people. Shy. But after befriending Tony, and becoming an Avenger he found the courage to be more vocal around his friends and life in general. Right now was the time to be vocal and honest with Tony. It was the least he could do for the guy after everything that has happened.

After Pepper fell into her coma he became a bit of a mess. She was the one person who he let in close to his heart and he failed her. He locked himself up, and no one knew what he was doing. If anything at all. After a few battles, helping people, he slowly started coming out from hiding. Then, just when he started getting a little better, Loki showed up. But the odd thing was, after Loki's appearance, Tony continued getting better. He was slowly becoming himself again, not as distant anymore. He was throwing himself into creating new and better technology for mankind. In fact, it was almost daunting how many ideas Tony was coming up with now.

"I could use a burger. Want a burger?" Tony asked snapping Bruce out of his thoughts. Bruce looked down at his watch to see the time. Three a.m.. Tony really was a night owl, and slowly turning Bruce into one after this little project.

"Tony I should really head home and get some sleep." Bruce started heading to the door, "You should think about getting some sleep too. You may wear armor of titanium alloy, but you are still human."

"Actually it's now made of various memory metals, but close enough," Tony replied back with a mischievous grin.

"Tony," Bruce said borderline admonishing, "get some sleep." With that, Bruce left the lab and Stark Tower back to his own home.

Tony sat in the lab still, placing each of the trackers into their own metal suitcase. He locked the cases and placed them into a security vault until he could install them. He still needed to pick the best places to put them. The question was whether or not to place one in Chicago. That was if Loki was still living there. For all he knew, the god could have packed his tea set, scarves, and collective works of Shakespeare; and made another vacant loft in a major city his home.

* * *

After a few more days of silence from the supervillain community, Tony finally had pinpointed the best locations to set up his scanners. All he could do was hope Loki or someone else didn't find them and destroy them before they could be tested. He went back to Stark Tower and headed straight into the lab and started running scans to make sure they were all functional and in place. The question was what to do now. He could start working on the satellite, or something actually pertinent to the company. He needed to keep busy. But lately it seemed like he was running out of new toys to build. He was making so many at such a fast rate that he was unsure what to do next. After all, he was spending all his time in either the Stark Tower labs or the basement of his house, so running out of thing to build was bound to happen.

"Sir, you are receiving a call from the Japanese government. Shall I put them through?" With Pepper gone, and his last assistant, Natasha, ending up being a SHIELD agent and now Avenger; he decided against female assistants and became content on having Jarvis pull some extra weight around the house.

"The Japanese..." Tony said with mild surprise, "The technology capital of the world. Put them through." Tony sat in his chair facing one the the screens, preparing himself to see some guy resembling Mr. Miyagi. Much to his surprise though, it was a young woman. Her dark hair was loosely dangling at her shoulders, and thin rimmed glasses sat up high at the bridge of her nose. A white lab coat could be seen over her cream colored suit.

"Mr. Stark, I am Dr. Chika Tanaka. I have read your work on clean, sustainable energy using the arc reactor power. I along with the help of my government have been working on a similar project. We were hoping to bring you on board to help us with an arc reactor power station." Her face stayed serious for the most part as she spoke to Tony. Despite the serious tone he was pleased that someone else had taken an interest in his green energy breakthrough. While she was talking, Tony had Jarvis run a background check on the attractive scientist, and her credentials were quite impressive.

"Well if anyone was going to come close to figuring out my technology, the Japanese would have been my first guess. Although, I would not have guess that scientist would be more attractive than myself." She still didn't smile as Tony was complimenting her.

"The Japanese government is willing to pay you handsomely for your assistance..." She continued on, "With the population of Japan as it is, your research on clean energy could help our citizens exponentially."

"The only compensation I require as a nice date over a bottle of sake." Tony replied back, with his charismatic smile. He was still trying to charm the somewhat stoic scientist.

"I believe that our payment for your services will suffice." She replied back, "Shall I set up a schedule with your assistant. Miss Potts I presume." Tony knew the rest of the world didn't know the state of his girlfriend and assistant, Pepper. He wanted to keep it quiet. Only the Avengers, SHIELD, and the few doctors he was working with knew of her true status.

"How about I fly out in three weeks and you can email me the status of your research. I will look over it and make some notes." He said quickly, not wanting her to press talking to Pepper any further.

"Very well. Myself and the Minister of Defense will be at the airport to meet you then." The conversation ended, and Tony leaned back in his chair. Japan, the country of the rising sun, and not to mention sake. How bad could it be taking a little trip to Japan. The team has been doing fine so far without him in battle. Also, he could still fly back with his suit if they needed him. He figured he might as well inform the team of his little trip to Japan, so he pulled out his phone, pressing the speed dial for Bruce.

"Hi Tony. What's up?" Bruce asked after only two rings.

"Just calling to let you know that the Japanese actually appreciate my research on clean sustainable energy. So I'll be taking a little trip to the land of the rising sun, where they can appreciate my genius in person for one week, two tops."

Bruce sighed, before answering, "Shouldn't you be telling Steve this. He is kind of the unofficial, official leader in the eyes of the general public. I'm sure he and Fury care more about you flying off to Japan swapping technological advances with their government, than I do. So unless you are inviting me to come along, I do have important research I have been working on too."

Tony tutted before answering, "Last time I saw Steve he said I only needed to stay in contact with you. Besides. He is probably too busy trying to work up the nerve to ask that waitress out. Don't want to bother him as he attempts to integrate in our society." Tony paused for a moment before realizing something, "What research have you been working on?"

"Just some gamma radiation experiments. Nothing that groundbreaking." Bruce said waving it off quickly. "So you decide to bother me instead of Steve and Fury about your little ego booster. I'll let them know. Anything else you need from me while you are at it?" Bruce asked with a slightly annoyed sarcasm.

"I think I'm good, unless you want to come over for a drink. Maybe watch some Casablanca..."

"Good bye Tony." Bruce said hanging up before his friend could get another word in.

Tony looked at his phone after Bruce hung up and shrugged at it. He looked at his screens seeing that he received the email from Dr. Tanaka. He was actually surprised at how far along they had gotten in their research and building the arc reactor. Well all he needed to do now was find a three week long distraction until it was time for him to fly off to Japan.

* * *

Surprisingly enough the distraction came faster than Tony thought it would. Evil never sleeps for long, and it looks as if they finally woke up. Robots, once again attacking New York City. These robots were not like the HYDRA dreadnought, meaning they belonged to A.I.M. It looked like the scientists working for A.I.M had been doing some serious research, because Tony could have sworn that one of them was mimicking Natasha's fighting moves to the T. Although it looked impressive, she finally one upped the robot with a few rounds to its metal body.

Tony knocked out a few with his repulsors, but one hit him back with a similar energy attack, causing Tony to fall back. "Jarvis, scan them to see the extent of their mimicking abilities."

"Of course sir." As Jarvis was performing his diagnosis, Tony continued attacking the robots. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Hulk, just smashing them, throwing them around like a frisbee, and possibly even stomp on one. He was waiting to see if the robots could become a mean, green, purple pants wearing machine, but none of them did. One of the robots did try to lift up the Hulk though, but ended up being flung around like a rag doll. "It appears they can mimic the attack, but not the power output of who they are copying."

"So these are just the prototypes." Tony said, blasting another one, while still being hit by those mimicking him. "I guess I should not show off too much then. Ok, guys, they are just prototype bots, that can mimic our attacks." Tony said for the rest of the team to hear. "There is a good chance A.I.M is using this attack to collect data. So let's not show off."

Natasha rolled her eyes. The only one who shows off on purpose is Tony himself. "Thanks for stating the obvious Stark. We all already figured that out when they were copying us." she said, breaking another robot with just her legs."Do you have anything important to add?"

"No, think I'm good here." Tony added. After all the robots were destroyed, SHIELD came in as usual to clean up the mess and possibly study the broken pieces of technology. Natasha and Clint were going over the perimeter damage with the other agents, while Steve reported to Fury on what had happened. Leaving Thor, Bruce, and Tony alone in an awkward silence. "Well, I'm going to head back to my place. I better run some tests on these things before SHIELD takes them all." Tony said grabbing one of the robots and flying off away from Bruce and Thor. Both knew that Loki might be visiting their fellow Avenger tonight, so neither said anything to Tony. All they did was watch him vanish into the clouds of the late afternoon sky.

Tony landed in his garage, taking pieces of his suit off and placing them their suitcase. He placed the pieces of the robot on a table and Jarvis immediately began scanning it. Tony wanted to learn everything about these robots and if they could trace the frequency that the robots were emitting their collected data to. It was going to be another late night. A possible Loki appearance and looking over the data on these mimicking robots; there would be plenty to do now until his trip to Japan.

He sat in his living room, a cup in hand, flipping through the TV channels. He stopped on CNN who was talking about the Avengers and the battle that had just gone down with "exclusive" footage from the fight. It was nothing that looked that thrilling, although Clint seemed to be the only one the robots couldn't mimic. He was high up on top of a building, shooting his arrows with perfect aim as usual. It seemed like the robots needed to see who they were fighting to mimic them. They also showed a clip of the robot attempting the lift the Hulk. Tony admitted on TV that scene looked much funnier now that he could actually pay attention to what was happening. "Sir it appears that Loki is approaching the door."

"Twice in a row. I wonder if he knows about my new little toys." Tony smirked and headed to the door. He stood in the open doorway as Loki approached it. His gold and silver muffler was wrapped tightly around his neck as the wind started picking up. His grey slacks were ironed to perfection, and he had on a cream oxford with a grey unbuttoned vest hidden under his olive twill coat. Loki took off his gray hat, the band wrapped around it matched his muffler. Once again, Loki was dressed in what looked like designer clothing. He was the most well dressed god he had ever known, not to mention one of the best dressed villains the Avengers fought against. Something seemed different about the god though. Then Tony realized it was his hair. A short ponytail was loosely blowing in the wind in the same direction as his muffler. "Still too afraid to teleport?" Tony asked as the god was finally in ear shot.

He saw a cruel smile on the god's lips, "You confuse fear with foolishness. I am not foolish enough to teleport into your home. You were able to track me once. I will not be caught off guard again." Tony moved from the doorway and entered his house. Loki followed, taking off his muffler, and folding it up while following the shorter man into the living room.

"Ya, so you were afraid." Tony insisted, as he sat on the couch. The newscaster was still talking about the fight from earlier today. Loki's eyes scanned the screen. He did not care much for televisions. They had their uses, but he preferred a good book over this mortal creation.

Loki placed his jacket and muffler over the arm of the couch sitting next to Tony. "It was quite a tame fight. None of your usual grandiose stunts. So you must have been too afraid to show off to A.I.M in fear their robots would be able to copy you."

"Point made." Tony agreed, turning off the TV. He leaned back on the couch and turned his head to look at the the god sitting next to him. His pale complexion didn't seem as yellow as it had been the past few months, more of a natural white powder. The dark circles were still there around his eyes, but not nearly as prominent as they once were. He was looking healthier than he had ever seen him. It made Tony wonder what Loki had been doing since he last saw him. "So I'm going to Japan in three weeks." Tony said making casual conversation, unsure what to talk about with the god today. "They actually appreciate my genius abilities there."

"Well I suppose someone was bound to be so foolish." Loki said coolly, "I have never been to Japan. It is in the east of this world is it not?" Loki continued, keeping up with the casual conversation. "What point is there in telling me this. Should you not be telling the beast and my brother of this news. They will be the ones that would actually miss you."

Tony was silent for a few moments. He didn't know why he was telling Loki this. It was just to make conversation. But also, part of him just wanted the god to know where he will be. "Well you want to meet after every battle. So if there are any fights that happen. You need to know where I am in case you want to visit." Tony said lamely to the god. It was the only reasoning he could make. "It will just be a week or two, so I doubt anyone will even know I am gone."

Loki scoffed at that statement, "No one notice you. Really Stark? You crave attention. The only way one would notice you were gone would be in your death. And even then, you would receive praises for your heroic deeds."

Tony took a sip from his cup, "The last time I was in Japan was with my dad. I was seven maybe eight years old." Loki's interests was piqued at the mood change. The mortal was actually talking about his father. Somthing that despite all his pestering never happened until now. The only reasoning Loki could think for this was Tony's current alcohol consumption. "He was there on business. He went to Japan on business often. Had a house there and everything. My mom insisted that we came along, make a family trip out of it. It was winter break, and I was always gone because of boarding school. So she wanted us to spend the holiday as a family. They fought about it for weeks." Tony took another sip from his cup. "My dad finally caved in, and mom and I came with him on the trip. He worked long hours, and the guys he was working with loved to drink. Everyday after work, he would come back to the house drunk. She always tried to hide his drunken rage from me." Tony paused to take another drink. "But I wasn't an idiot. You know how kids are. You must have been one yourself. We always do the opposite of what we are told. Being in Japan was no different...for anyone..." Loki was soaking in the somber face of the man sitting next to him. The chocolate eyes were intently focused on the half drunk cup in his hands. Loki leaned over and grasped the cup out of the mortal's hand, walking towards the kitchen and pouring the rest of the amber liquid down the drain. Tony laughed not really paying any attention to what Loki was doing. "Alright, enough with the Dr. Phil moment. Let's argue about something or play a game a chess." Tony's eyes and mind were too glazed, to notice the small act of kindness Loki had performed for him. Taking away his crutch. Taking away what makes him most like his father. Loki wished someone was there to do this for him during his times of desolation.

"Did my brother tell you any stories about our childhood?" Loki asked sitting back down on the couch next to Tony. "I'm sure he did. He and his friends always enjoy telling stories to impress the people of Asgard. Well, when we were young, Thor was obsessed with proving his worthiness to wield Mjolnir to our father. He brought me on many of his quests to prove his heroism. Of course I would always try to thwart his plans. He was cocky, arrogant. Only thinking of himself." Loki paused in his story to regain his sense of calmness. "On one of our first expeditions we saw two Storm Giants stealing the golden apples of Iduna. Of course my brother being the valiant hero said that we must save the apples and return them to Iduna. We followed the Storm Giants into their home. While there I did try to deceive my brother, it was nothing that horrible. He did want to be the fearless hero, so I just gave him a little push. I made his presence known to the Storm Giant while they were eating." Loki said as if it were no big deal, "They did capture him, but as to be expected of the mighty Thor, he fought them off while I was recovering the apples. I found them on the back of Agnar, King of the Eagles. He was another captive of the Giants. I attempted to escape with Agnar before Thor could fight his way out. Despite my efforts, Thor managed to escape on Agnar with me. When we returned home, Thor was the only one to receive credit and praise from father. I was cast aside as nothing. He must have known of my plan. My deception. But even so. He did not even acknowledge me or my attempts at trickery. I was nothing to him..."

Tony was surprised, the god of mischief was actually opening up about his childhood. Sure it seemed a little stereotypical. A child trying to get their parents attention through mischief. But still, to constantly be ignored by his father. Tony didn't know which was worse. Being ignored by a father, or being forced to become someone you are not sure you want to be by an abusive alcoholic father. He saw the crestfallen eyes on Loki as he told the story. The way he was constantly rubbing his hands together as they hovered over his spread out legs. This may very well be the first time the god opened up, told the truth about his childhood. And it was to Tony Stark. His enemy. His brother's friend and teammate. The two didn't look at one another. Too busy soaking in the stories that they fully didn't understand why they were explaining. Both were showing a weakness to one another. A weakness that could easily be exploited. Yet, neither of them knew if they truly could act on that. Loki especially. This was something he wanted, something he needed. But deep in the depth of his heart, he could only see himself in Tony's story.


	9. Part 9

Your heart decides who it likes and who it doesn't.  
You can't tell your heart what to do,  
it does it on its own when you least expects it,  
or even if you don't want it to.  
-Unknown

* * *

PART 9

* * *

Tony woke up the next morning, he didn't even remember falling asleep. The last thing he remembered was the little heart to heart he shared with the god of mischief. A side to the god he had never seen. It made him appear human. What child ignored by a parent wouldn't do anything to get their attention. Sure Loki might have taken it to the extreme, by trying to get his brother killed. But maybe in Asgard that's equivalent to getting your sibling blamed for something you did. Either way, Loki craved attention from his father, and was ignored despite doing everything in his power to receive it. These emotion and feelings that Tony was slowly developing for the god as he learned more; it made him start second guessing things. It didn't make him question if Loki was a villain or not. That fact would never change. However, the whole crazy notion that Bruce constantly brought up, was slowly diminishing.

He was curious though, about the story Loki told. Thor never did tell him that one. The god of thunder did enjoy telling tales about his adventures on Asgard over a mug of mead, but that was one story Tony had no recollection of. He was curious if Thor had a different memory of that day. If in childhood Thor was jaded even more so about his brother than he is now. He could always ask about the story the next time he saw Goldilocks, but when would he see him next? Going between two worlds, having princely duties in Asgard and Avenger duties on Earth; it kept him busy.

Standing up from the couch, Tony went to his liquor cabinet to get a morning drink and his fridge to make some breakfast. An omelette sounded good. The rest of the day, scratch that, the next the next three weeks was going to be dedicated to Iron Man suit work, looking over the Japanese research, and also studying the copycat robots.

Those three weeks went by faster than Tony expected, and his trip to Japan had finally arrived. If he had his way, he would have taken the suit instead of his jet to fly there, but Rhodey and Bruce convinced him to at least arrive in the country the conventional way. While sipping some wine he looked out the window seeing Mt Fuji for the first time in years. At this captivating sight he knew he was enclosing on his destination. He told himself this time things would be different. He would enjoy this country and all the luxuries they had to offer.

After the plane landed, he immediately saw Dr. Tanaka and she looked more beautiful in person than on his screen, with her hair blowing in the gentle wind. After some brief pleasantries she took Tony to the Minister of Defense, where they talked about business as usual. All Tony really wanted was a drink and to have a little fun before it became all work and no play.

After introductions he was thrown into work right away. Tony was thoroughly amazed, by the progress of the arc reactor they had started. The scientists were moving along faster than he expected. Their progress gave Tony a glimmer of hope that he would get some play time when the project was finished.

He did get some enjoyment from showing off the Dio armor to the Japanese government at Mt. Fuji. He brought it along with him as an ego booster, and to show off a new toy to the world. And where better than one of the technology capitals of the world. The Dio armor was another project he worked on a rainy day. He made it in case something was to happen to him or the Iron Man suits. That way another could take over where he left off. It didn't have all the fancy tech his own armor had, but it would suffice. The official press release story on the Dio armor was that it was made for a new Iron Man when Tony decided to retire. Tony retire, that was something that he didn't want to imagine happening anytime soon. There were too many threats in the world, that it was not an option.

There was one part of the trip that made him feel like he was at home, and that was the press. The reporters of Japan were no different than the ones in America. They also seemed to think that everything Tony did was a coverup for weapons manufacturing. That was a ghost his company would never seem to be able to escape from. A few also asked about his retirement. _"Why do so many people think I should retire? I'm in great shape. Sure I'm no Steve or Thor with super strength and defy the biological laws of aging. But give me my armor and I can take them on any day. Besides my mind is still sharp. I haven't gone completely off the deep end yet. But, in case Fury is watching these reports, maybe this one time, I could play along with them."_ Tony graced the cameras with a devious smile as he told his little white lie. Of course the press was eating it up, giving Tony his cue to leave that way the press would want more. After all, he couldn't give everything away after only one day of being in the country.

After a few more hours, Tony was finally able to fulfill his fun time quota that he so desperately wanted. He put on a little demonstration of the Dio armor for the people of Japan. No one knew this yet, but Tony was going to don the Dio armor and give the Japanese a little flying show. It's not like there would be any battles to fight while he was here, and Bruce said that the rest of the Avengers would be fine without him. Meaning there would be no late night calls to fight off the villain of the week, so why not have a little fun in his blue creation.

Tony flew around the skies of Japan, surrounded by jet fighters. He could hear the people cheering for the man in the suit below, all eyes on him. Just how he liked it. He finally opened up the face mask, and people started shouting his name in surprised. Just as he was on cloud nine from the the glorious praise, he got booted out. The armor was giving him the red screen of death. He tumbled to the ground, meeting the concrete and rolling until velocity reached zero. The Dio armor was not functioning properly. Of course he didn't upload Jarvis into the armor, so all he could do was let the armor be and figure out what happened later.

It was right after that, that the trip went completely downhill. It seemed like ever since he created the Iron Man armor he couldn't go anywhere without enemies attacking him, even in Japan.

Apparently, some Japanese officials, wanted their country to return to the true military power it once was. How were they going to do that? Have an evil organization called Zodiac, steal STARK technology of course. But not just any STARK technology, the Dio armor. So his business trip was now being turned into another fight to save the world. Steve did try contacting Tony once SHIELD learned of what was going on in Japan. He wanted to make sure that everything was under control and if he needed any back up. Tony though welcomed the chance to be a lone ranger once again and fight off the bad guys himself. So, he declined the offer of any Avenger themed assistance. It was the usual fight, battling robots, which Tony could have sworn were built with the assistance of A.I.M, a viruns trying to control his suit, and a showdown with another man in a suit similar to his own. So it was pretty standard battles in his opinion.

Most of the fights felt like a blur to Tony. Each one starting to blend in with the next. There was just such a lack of originality to the enemies. Despite that, there was one fight that made him uneasy, even though he would never admit it to anyone. It was when he and Dr. Tanaka were kidnapped. It brought back all kinds of horrible memories of Afghanistan. Being captive. The death of Yinsen. He got through that scenario and became stronger from it. Yet, the memories still caused chills down his spine. No horrors can be erased completely, they always are lingering somewhere, waiting for the trigger. Oddly enough, when he thought about it, it was what happened after his escape from his captivation that made him the most uneasy about the whole situation. He and Dr. Tanaka were sitting on the beach, relaxing, taking in the sea air as he let the sand get into his hair. She was beautiful, sitting beside him, her dark eyes penetrating him. She began to lean forward, and her lips meet Tony's for only a second, a small grin finally forming on her face.

Tony's heart stopped. It didn't feel right. Not now. Not this. He thought of Pepper, but her soft cerulean eyes for some reason were transformed to a vibrant emerald. Her skin was becoming more pale and lips thin. He quickly erased the imagery from his head. The picture of someone he had not thought of once this whole trip. So why was he thinking of him now?

"We can't." Tony said finally meeting her eyes. "I can't...I am with somebody. I just don't feel that way about you." He said admitting the truth out loud to himself. Not many people knew the genius had a girlfriend. The public would not take well to Tony Stark being with his assistant. But he had a feeling if he was honest with Chika, she would be understanding.

"I see..." She said, her eyes now reverting back to the golden sunset. Her body still stayed close the the man next to her, not wanting to move.

After the kidnapping and returning to his home, he found himself just sitting in his bedroom. He was constantly looking towards the windows, waiting for Jarvis to tell him that he has a visitor. Tony ended up leaving the room and stood on his balcony with a glass of wine, just staring off into the forestry. He has stood on his balcony several times before now, enjoying the view and crisp air. Yet for reasons unknown, tonight, he was waiting to see the sallow god walking up the path to his living quarters with a golden staff in hand. The wind would start to pick up like a bad movie cliche, causing his muffler to flow in the wind harmoniously with his dark curls. The piercing green eyes, would cut through the darkness only to be looking upon Tony. He had to force himself to wave such notions from his mind. Why would Loki visit him? More importantly, why did he want Loki to visit him? He needed to stay focused on the fights at hand and helping the people of Japan. He couldn't let himself be distracted by a god who apparently didn't have the time to visit him.

A little over three weeks later, he was finally about to go home back to America. He was glad to be returning back to both California and New York. The first thing on his list was to eat a good old fashioned cheeseburger. Sure the Japanese had most of the same fast food restaurants, but the food didn't exactly taste the same.

While on the plane back home, Tony did think that despite all the battles the visit was beneficial. He was able to pick up some nice little pieces of Japanese technology for his armor. Such as a special coating that would make him able to fly in space. He had been working on that for months since his suicide missile diversion into outer space to stop Loki's little space minions. Overall, Japan was not his best business trip, but he couldn't say it was the worst either. It was one of his most memorable trips as of late, but at the same time, somber.

* * *

The tall buildings and busy streets were familiar, and the face of Tony Stark everywhere he looked was even more homely. All he needed was an annoying older brother still living in the past following him, and Japan would be no different than America. He used a spell to make his appearance invisible as he walked down the over crowded streets. He couldn't let SHIELD find him so easily and warn Stark about his godly watcher. Crowds of people were just standing around looking at the screens that were on various skyscrapers. After a few moments the screens flickered to life and a voice was booming in English. A Japanese translation was being spoken after Tony Stark's every word, but over the roaring crowd the translation seemed futile. He stopped walking and stared at the screen. Despite how large his face and chocolate eyes looked, the screen could not contain the man of iron's ego.

He took off his hat as he looked up towards the sky, seeing the deep blue armor showing off to the overly excited crowd. Even before Tony lowered the mask of the helmet, Loki knew it had to be him. No other mortal could fly, like Stark could in the suit. Every twist and turn, every move he made in the soft blue backdrop could only be made by him. Not even a mimicking robot could move as perfectly as him. He was one of a kind. No one could replace him as Iron Man. Ever.

Loki saw the the blue suit begin to tumble in the sky, something was wrong. There was no attack that he could see. No evil presence besides his own in the area. No magic performed to cause Tony to stumble so. He weaved through the crowd who seemed to think this was all part of the act. His eyes were focused on the small blue object, making contact with the asphalt. With a gentle wave of his hand, he helped the suit come a stop. It was reminiscent of a meteor creating a crater on the side of the road. He saw a young woman get out of her car, and Tony putting on the charm while asking for a ride. " _The man claims that he is with the assistant, and yet, here he is, giving a girl a false impression. A glimmer of hope that she might get lucky with the famous Tony Stark."_ Loki thought to himself at the scene playing before him.

Seeing this made Loki question why he bothered coming. What was he thinking coming to Japan? What would he gain from studying Stark while he was here that he didn't already know? The man was a helpless flirt. No matter where he was he had to show off. He had to make everyone see his heroic deeds. That borderlines mean nothing to him, he will fight for what he considers righteous and just. He figured he should leave, it was pointless for him to be here. But later on when he saw a giant robot attack Tony, he knew he had to stay. He had to watch. Keep on eye on what was happening. Japan was becoming quite interesting to him after all. The only question was who to follow, Tony or try to track down this organization called Zodiac.

In the end, he kept leaning more towards Tony. Zodiac reminded him too much of A.I.M, the organization that split off from HYDRA. They could not be much use to him and his plans, with HYDRA already interested, so following Tony seemed like the best option. He watched from afar as Iron Man fought a few other robots, he even saw the mortal being familiar with a mutant who had claws of metal. Mutants did intrigue Loki at first when he were came to earth, but they were weak compared to him. Their powers were not nearly on the same level as his magic. However, possibly one day some of them could be useful to his plans.

For the most part, it seemed like none of the robots could take Tony down; his arrogance once again getting the best of him. That was until a virus took over Tony's suit. That was one reason why Loki didn't understand the mortals obsession with technology. Sure it could be useful, but these viruses seemed so easy to create and it easily took over the armor; making the mortal no longer in control of what he was doing. The red and gold armor was weaving around the city carelessly. Causing havoc. As much as Loki did enjoy seeing citywide destruction and Tony in pain, this was not as joyous as he would have thought it would be. He told himself that it was because he was not causing the pain. He was not the one controlling Tony's every move. The only way he could bask in the destruction of Tony Stark, Iron Man, was with his own two hands. He followed Tony around the city, wanting to use magic to stop the virus, but he couldn't get proper aim or fully concentrate with the sporadic movements.

He watched as Tony's body flew into the ground, "Tony..." The whispered name escaped from his lips as his saw the dust settle around the hole in the ground. He saw one of the women that was infatuated with Tony on the scene. Iron Man's exasperated voice could be heard, telling her to go away; he was not in control. Then the armor was back into the sky, on the move again. Loki was able to keep track of it, his mind solely focusing on Tony. A streak of crimson and gold could be seen falling from the sky yet again, followed by two robots attacking Tony instantly. Much to Loki's befuddlement, he couldn't handle it any more. Damn SHIELD. He would make his presence known. As cliche as it was, the only person killing Tony Stark or any of the Avengers was him. He was about to throw a dagger into one of the robots; when out of the corner of his eye, a chain made it's way towards the robots saving Tony from their attacks. A bulky armor, was hovering in the sky, staring straight at Tony. The robots were on the move again, the new armor easily defeating both of them, before flying off away from the scene. His heart was beating once again. He didn't even know when it stopped beating? Loki tossed any feelings aside and breathed. Tony was safe, he was once again in control. Also, he didn't foolishly make himself known. He was still hidden to Tony and SHIELD.

The bright light of the repulsors could be seen as Tony flew back to his home once the fight was over. The god continuing his plan of following the man of iron around the small country. Loki stood outside the gate of the house, watching it for a few moments. He was about to leave when he saw Tony leaning on the balcony, sipping from a drink in hand. The umber eyes didn't seem to be staring anywhere in particular, but for only a moment, he could have sworn their eyes made contact. That Tony knew Loki was really there. Yet it was a fleeting look from the mortal. There was no way he knew of Loki's presence. The only time Loki used his magic around Tony was when the suit was no longer operational. So that blasted talking voice, Jarvis, could not have warned Tony of Loki's existence.

What was claimed to be a one to two week trip on Tony's behalf was now turning into an almost month trip now for the god as well. He stayed in a vacant hotel room, keeping an eye on Tony, but apparently did not do a good enough job, because when he went to Tony's house as usual, he was gone. Missing. Loki could not find him anywhere. Tony Stark had vanished.

He knew that the mortal could not have gone far, that his enemies still needed in him in Japan. He thought for a moment. When he did something bad or what his enemies considered evil. He was locked up somewhere out of reach. Sometimes another realm. While mortals did not have other realms to send people to, they did have islands. It was possible that his captors took him to some remote island, and Loki was going to find him.

As he teleported from each small land mass, Loki once again began to question himself. Why has he stayed this long? What was the point to following the man of iron around? It was Tony Stark, his brothers friend. His enemy. There was nothing keeping him here, so why stay. But as soon as the thought that, he arrived to another island and saw two figures on a beach. He crept towards them. Even though he was not visible to the human eye, he was still taking precautions. He saw Tony, his black hair in the sand, wearing a white cotton tank top. Despite the danger he was in, he looked at ease. Relaxed. Enjoying the sea breeze. Then the woman sitting next to him, leaned over and kissed Tony.

Loki felt a chill down his spine, something he rarely felt, and his body became deathly still. As the two parted, Loki vanished, teleporting back to his apartment in Chicago. His hands gripped tightly into fists, causing slight perspiration on his palms. He hit the large window that looked out onto the city. The glass easily broke on contact. With a small wave of his hand he fixed the window, only to break it once again.

He turned away from the window, and heading into his kitchen to make a pot of tea. Why did this bother him so much? Why was he filled with such rage? Animosity was seeping into every fiber of his body. Yet this hatred was different than that of his brother. If anything it left him feeling forlorn. These emotions he had been feeling as of late, were unlike anything he felt before. All he could do was try to push them out. Harden his heart like he has before. No matter how hard he tried, the pain just worsened.


	10. Part 10

"What is love? Love is when one person knows all of your secrets,  
your deepest, darkest, most dreadful secrets of which no one else in the world knows,  
and yet in the end, that one person does not think any less of you;  
even if the rest of the world does."  
-Benjamin Franklin

* * *

PART 10

* * *

"Stark, report on what happened while you were in Japan." Fury said entering the mission control room. Tony, Steve, Bruce, Clint and Natasha were there sitting around the table watching the video footage from what happened in Japan. Tony had only been in the country for three hours and got one bite from his burger before Natasha showed up, dragging him to SHIELD HQ. Thankfully, Tony still had his Twizzlers in his jacket pocket from his plane ride so he could munch on something while he got interrogated by his friends.

"Just the usual. People trying to steal my technology to use it against me." Tony said as he was chewing on a Twizzler. A wide smile was visible as usual because of how much everyone wanted what he had.

"Why didn't you tell us of the Dio armor you were working on?" Bruce asked as the blue armor was shown on screen; he was using a pen to point to it.

"Because I own STARK Industries not SHIELD Incorporated." Tony replied back, "My projects are mine and mine alone. Not the government. Not the SHIELD. What I build in my free time is no ones concern." Tony paused before his eyes turned back to the screens. "Besides the suit got destroyed. So it doesn't matter anymore."

"Joking about retirement?" Steve added, almost like a scolding elder brother. "You need to take this more seriously. For some reason people look up to you and joking around about something like retiring, could be a big blow for the world and how they view this team." His arms were crossed tightly on his chest as he added more fuel to the fire.

"I thought it was funny." Clint added with a smirk but ended up getting a glare from Steve and an elbow from Natasha.

"What happened in Japan, is no different than what has happened before. A danger of the job." Tony replied back casually as usual. It was true, it's not like this was the first time one of his suits got stolen from under his nose. But this was the first time it happened outside the country.

"Things change Mr. Stark, when we learn you are making other suits that so easily get hacked and stolen." Fury said his one eye glaring with as much animosity as he could.

Tony rolled his eyes, "It's not like I was going to give that suit all the gizmos and gadgets that come especially on mine. Besides, I saved the day. Crisis averted. I can even say I learned a valuable PBS after school special lesson and will not let someone else touch my armor ever again." He took another bite from his Twizzler, obviously everyone else in the room was not that impressed with his answer. He got up from his chair and started to leave the room, "Well if this little intervention is over, I am going to head back to Stark Tower. I need to work on my suit. It has seen better days." Tony headed out, SHIELD agents not paying any attention as he left the building.

Bruce as usual felt all eyes on him. He sighed getting up from the chair. He knew what the team was going to ask of him. Go talk to Tony. Figure out what's going on. For some reason your special bond over science makes it so that you are the only one who understand him. Bruce followed Tony, out the door, seeing his friend get into his car. "Tony, you know that we only had that little intervention because we are worried about you."

Tony got in his car, and Bruce got in the shotgun. "Worried? Why were you worried? It was usual Tony Stark villainy."

"It seemed like a lot happened while you were there." Bruce paused, seeing that Tony really didn't want to hear it. Tony turned up the radio, mouthing the words the a song Bruce didn't recognize. "Steve wanted us to fly over there and help, but Fury insisted that we stay here unless you absolutely needed it." Bruce turned down the music on Tony's stereo before he continued. "Did Loki visit you at all?"

The car began accelerating faster after Bruce asked his question. "No. He didn't visit me. Apparently battling giant robots, having a virus in my suit, and being kidnapped is not considered a worthy enough battle for the god to grace me with his almighty presence." Bruce could feel the wind blowing all around him, and the other cars looked like blurs. He kept his eyes forward not wanting to look at the car's speedometer. He couldn't even hear the bitterness that unknowingly seeped from Tony as he spoke over the noise of the wind and other cars around them.

"While you were in Japan, one of the detectors picked up traces of magic with a similar wavelength to Loki's. It was in Chicago. But the trace vanished before it could be tracked." Bruce said, pressing the button to put the hood up on the car. "I thought maybe he teleported to Japan, but maybe it was something else. Besides that, none of the detectors have picked up anything while you were gone." The car pulled up to Stark Tower, and Tony parked in the garage, him and Bruce heading to the lab.

"Jarvis, pull up the data." Tony said as they entered the room, both sitting in chairs looking at the screens of data.

"Tony I looked at the data, there are some slight variations, but when comparing the two wavelengths, there are more similarities than differences." Bruce said as he pulled up the files on his research. "But when your satellite tried to trace it, nothing. Any trace we had on the magic vanished. The data is inconclusive."

"Jarvis what is the status on that tracer?" Tony asked, going through the pages of Bruce's research.

"It is still operational sir." The AI said, causing Tony be scratch his chin as he began to think of what could be happening. "No alterations have been detected."

Tony head cocked in amusement as he listened to his computerized butler. "Well isn't that interesting." Tony said, a smile slowly forming.

"You think Loki found it and magically altered it?" Bruce said saying exactly what Tony thought. It made sense. But there was no proof to back up that theory just yet."That's why the trace vanished and Jarvis still sees it as operational."

"Exactly. The trickster, trying to trick us. Who would have guessed?" Tony muttered under his breath. His fingers began drumming on the table. Unsure what to do next. He needed a plan on how to trick the god of mischief. He needed more data, but how?

* * *

Loki arrived at Tony's home, heading up the path to the door. There had been no battles as of late, and Tony had only been back in the country for a few day, but he felt a need to see the mortal. He did promise to see him after every battle after all. And Iron Man had so many battles while in Japan. So, why not visit Tony Stark now? Hear how the rest of his trip went. See if Tony even knew he was being followed by the god for so long. He approached the door, should he risk using magic? He grabbed the doorknob and surprisingly enough it opened without the use of magic. He stepped into the house hesitantly, looking down the hallways as he headed towards the living room. There was no sign of Tony nor did he hear the talking voice as he walked further in.

He entered the living room, and noticed something different in it. There was an old wooden board sitting on top of the coffee table, with two wooden bowls sitting next to it. He approached it, opening one of the bowls only to see black stones. He took one out of the bowl, fingering it gently. He looked at the board and saw the chessboard like squares about it however, there were nine dots on the board. It was a game that he had never seen before, and it intrigued him.

"It's a go board." Loki turned around and Tony was standing there, a half empty glass in hand."It's a Chinese game of strategy, and territory. Popular in the east, but not so much in the west. It was given to me as a gift from some very nice Japanese diplomats, despite all the damage I caused while visiting their country. Do you want to play? I have a book on the rules in case you don't know this game." Tony added with a smirk handing over the book.

Loki flipped through the pages looking over the rules and set the book down, "Shall I be black as usual then?" Loki said grabbing the bowl and removing the lid. Tony took the bowl with the white stones and placed it down next to him. Loki started, and the two played in silence for awhile.

"I'm surprised you never visited me while I was in Japan." Tony broke the silence as he placed one of his stones down. "After all the battles I had while I was there. I expected you to show up at least once...Since you did say you would see me after every fight..." Tony added quickly at the end. The truth was while he was in Japan he hoped that one night after a tough battle he had that Loki would appear at his window. Tony would be drinking some warm sake while Loki had green tea, just sitting in the living room, chatting about nothing in particular. He didn't understand why he missed the god like he did while he was gone. Why he had an unfamiliar sense of comfort around him. None of this made any sense.

"Did you actually miss me Stark?" Loki asked a small grin was forming on his lips but his voice was nothing but sarcasm. "I didn't stop by to visit because I was preoccupied with other affairs. Also, you seemed quite busy with both that female scientist and the idiotic news reporter who kept getting herself into danger." Loki placed a stone down as well, capturing one of Tony's in the process. Tony gulped as he heard that. Did Loki see the kiss? Did it even matter if Loki saw? Tony pushed Chika away, he stayed true to Pepper...in the end. Didn't he? "I must say though, I did enjoy that blue suit much more than your normal one. A green one would also have been a welcoming change to your usual attire." Tony was snapped out of his thoughts and attempted to return to his usual demeanor.

"You were in Japan and didn't stop by to see me." Tony said in mock hurt, "That stings. I thought we had something special here." Tony was putting on the act, but deep down some part of him actually was saddened over the fact Loki did not come to see him. He watched Tony from afar, but didn't actually come to him. Why was that? Why does it hurt? Did Loki see everything that was happening? How much did the god know? He placed a stone on the board now, looking at the god's contemplative face.

"Was it a better trip than your last visit?" Loki questioned after placing another stone down.

"I would gladly take fighting giant robots over dealing with my father." Tony said honestly. He leaned back in his chair no longer paying attention to the board. "They can only hurt me physically. But since I have an awesome suit that protects me I don't damage easily. So yah. Robots any day." Loki was no longer looking at the the go board. No more stones had been placed down. "So what were you doing in the land of the rising sun?"

"My business is none of your concern." Loki casually replied back.

"Have you never heard the words sharing is caring?" Tony sarcastically asked, finally placing a stone down.

"Would I not actually have to care for that saying to be appropriate in this situation?" Loki's bony fingers dug into the wooden bowl pulling out another smooth stone.

"You seemed pretty sharey before I left for Japan, with that story about you and Thor." Tony said pointedly.

The god's eyes averted to the window before he spoke. "You told me a story, I was merely returning the favor."

Tony smiled, "Well, if you tell me another story about you and Thor. I'll tell you one about me."

Loki's face quickly turned somber, dropping the stone back into the bowl "I am sure my brother has told you a many of stories about our childhood escapades." Even though this is what Loki wanted in the first place. To hear Tony's stories, to better understand Iron Man, find his weakness. Loki didn't want to tell Tony his own stories. Remember his childhood. Sure he did tell Tony one story. An act he didn't fully understand himself. He was nervous to tell Tony the truth. How he was as a child. How alone and neglected he felt by his father. That would do anything to get attention. Yes, he loved his brother. But his jealousy always got the better of him. All his stories. All his memories. They were only filled with his slowly growing darkness, that would accumulate to the man he is now. He hated looking back in time. Despised the memories. They only seemed to fill him with more darkness and rage.

"True, but that's only half of the story." Tony said his smirk not leaving, "So let's start the Oprah story hour."

Loki withheld a sigh, briefly thinking back on his childhood stories. There were just too many stories that seemed to rush to mind. He wanted to push them out, forget them. At the same time, he wanted to hear Stark's story. The only way he would get that story was the indulge one of his own. "Thor and I were still just boys and he still was on his quest to do valiant deeds to be able to lift Mjolnir. There were whispers of The Forces of Evil launching an assault on Asgard. Thor quickly ran off to Heimdall protesting his desire to help him guard the bridge. Heimdall of course refused any assistance from my brother, so I offered him an alternative. I told my brother about this hole near the borders of Asgard that needed to be defended. I suggested that he stand guard there while I went to tell our father about the courageous work he is doing to further lift Mjolnir. Of course, I had no intention of telling our father about what he was doing. A few moments after I left an array of foes came through the hole. A Norn Hag riding Ulfrin the Dragon, Skoll and Hati the wolf gods, some Ice and Rime giants, and Geirradur the troll." Loki paused placing the lid on the bowl of go stones seeing that there would be little playing now. He saw how Tony was just sitting there, listening. Not once interrupting him. His face looked analytical. Like he was studying every word the god spoke. "Little did my brother know, I created the hole myself and informed our enemies about it in hopes that they would overwhelm him, and I would be able to lift the hammer. Soon, though my father and his warriors showed up. They heard heard the sound of Thor's sword and came to assist him in battle. The evil forces soon retreated, being overwhelmed due to the lack of surprise in their attack. My brothers courageous efforts made him stronger and he was able to lift his hammer a little bit higher. Father was fawning over Thor once again. Forgetting me. Despite all the work and effort I put into stopping my brother I was never noticed. Scolded. Condemned. I was nonexistent in the eyes of my father."

Finally after a few quick moments of silence, Tony voiced his opinion. "Well Loki. Didn't you ever once think. I don't know. Try not defeating or get your brother killed at every turn in life as a kid? Maybe. This might sound crazy. But help him in battle. Maybe do some good? Instead of well creating all these situations for your brother to get the ego boost?"

Loki's smirk was wide, his soft pink tongue slither between his lips for a moment. "That is a tale for another evening. Now that I have shared a childhood memory. I believe it is your turn."

Tony took a swig from his drink, unsure where to start."I didn't always want to be a genius billionaire. When I was little I wanted to be a race car driver. Not NASCAR, but Formula One racing. There is nothing better than buying a crap car and and getting your hands dirty rebuilding it from the ground up. The first formula one car I ever rebuilt was a 1967 Tecno Formula 3. It took me months to find the parts I needed, but it was well worth it." Tony took another sip of his drink, looking into the cup, seeing how little was left of the amber liquid. "At first my father payed no attention to my little hobby. I could only work on cars when I was home from school so it was not that big of a deal. He even helped me restore a Hot Rod in the beginning of my interest in cars. As time went on, he noticed I was becoming obsessed with rebuilding cars. In his mind I was becoming Speed Racer, and he needed to drag me back to reality. He forced me to stop working on cars, and replaced that free time with mechanical physics, advanced engineering, robotics. He kept pushing me into the sciences even though I had no desire to learn it. Sure I had a natural affinity for it. Graduated from MIT at seventeen with two masters degrees. But I had no driving force or passion for it. I didn't start taking it seriously until...it was too late...Well this ends the story time circle then." Tony said getting up from his chair and heading into the kitchen.

_"Your parents death."_ Loki wanted to voice that thought so badly. _"You started caring after your parents death."_ He couldn't force himself to utter those words for some strange reason. Fathers. The subject was touchy. Hard to deal with. But Loki did gain some insight from this story. He really did gain strength from pain. Even at a young age. Every hardship he went through, made him stronger. Tony came back from the kitchen two mugs in hand. Loki took the cup peering at the dark liquid, the bitter aroma engulfing his senses. What made Tony bring this drink for him. Coffee. It was at least an acceptable drink for once in Loki's mind.

"Well now that this Lifetime Movie moment is over, let's continuing playing the game." Tony said sitting down in the chair, eyes on the board now, waiting for Loki to make his move. Loki's bony fingers placed a stone on the board, the game had to continue.


	11. Part 11

"I'm not supposed to love you, I'm not supposed to care,  
I'm not supposed to live my life wishing you were there.  
I'm not supposed to wonder where you are or what you do.  
I'm sorry I can't help myself, I'm in love with you."  
-Unknown

* * *

PART 11

* * *

Loki was leaning on his counter top, just staring into his teacup. The golden liquid was gently rippling inside the cup, as the steam was vanishing. The other night, was still replaying in the back of his mind. He learned another fact about Tony Stark. Another truth was uncovered. Even at a young age, he learned how to transform hardships into power. It made him an even more interesting opponent. It kept drawing him in. He wanted to learn everything that he could about Iron Man. The mortal was slowly devouring the god's every thought. He didn't know how to free himself from such notions. He was consumed with understanding Tony Stark now. All the similarities, the small things they have in common. It was making Loki have more questions rather than answers. It was proving his idea even more so, that defeating Tony would be all the more challenging, but just as titillating as he expected.

He finally took a sip of his tea, it was cold. He dumped it down the sink drain, making himself a new cup. While drinking it, his eyes drifted over to his one book. His favorite book. William Shakespeare. Despite him being mortal, he truly did understand the hearts of man. The moral dilemmas and treachery that one can face in their life. This book helped him through many hardships. But this one. Today. These past months. The stories were like Tony, filling him with more confusion than anything else. He still wants to rule this word, and the rest of the nine realms. He was born to be a king. Breed to be a ruler. Nothing would stop him from achieving that goal. Not even the Avengers.

Stark knew that well. He knew Loki would never change. Would never give up his dream of dominance. At the same time, Loki knew Tony would never stop being Iron Man. An Avenger. Help the souls of this world and others. So why did it pain him knowing this. Why did he want Tony both alive and dead. Where were these mixed feelings coming from. When did they even start? The first night Tony shared a story of his childhood? When he followed him around Japan and saw the man for what he really is? Perhaps it has been a few small feelings, here and there, that have now accumulated into this rush of delirium.

No matter how it happened or when it did, Loki knew that he wouldn't stray from his path. His quest for glory. Dominance. The only way he could make that path true was to get close to Tony, close enough to figure out how to kill him. He reinforced that thought every night as Tony haunted the depths of his mind. The nights the red and golden helmet were burned into his eyes. This was not a retelling of Beatrice and Benedict's love story. It was not a comedy. This was a tragedy. Life is a tragedy. There would be no happy ending for one of them. And Loki was as sure as hell it was not going to be him.

He sat on his floor looking out the window. There was one other thing that was still bothering him. The coffee. Tony gave the god a cup of coffee. But of course, as soon as he took a sip of it the other night, he could taste the subtle flavor of a caramel and alcohol. The man even put his poison in coffee. Still, it was an unusual gesture. An offering of a drink. Had it not been spiked with alcohol, it would have been acceptable in taste. Then again, the entire night seemed unorthodox. The only part that seemed normal was their game of go. Just like their games of chess, it ended in a draw.

His hands clutched the cup tightly. He was putting too much time and thought into this. He should be more focused on planning his attack. When he will once again strike the people of Earth. Not thinking about egotistical mortals with an alcohol problem. Yet every time, even tonight, when trying to focus on his strategy, his mind always seemed to wander to the dark brown eyes hidden behind the iron mask.

He wondered, was Tony Stark as lost in his own thoughts as he? Was he becoming as mesmerized by the god's past and he was with the mortals? Did his emerald eyes haunt the man? Taunt him? Push him to create technology he was not fully sure would work or not? Then again Iron Man, the Avengers, they were pushing him as well. Forcing him to think of grander schemes in his quest for leadership. Outwitting them. They were pushing his intellect as no one had before. Especially Tony Stark and the little trinkets he built.

All of this, this knowledge, this new scheme. This final war he was going to create, was intoxicating. But it was the chocolate eyes. The red and gold suit. That was what fueled him. It burned inside of him. Yet, part of him; locked away in the depths of his heart. A part he had not felt in many years. Felt warm from the fire that was ignited by Tony Stark. If only he could comprehend what the flames meant.

* * *

Tony was in his lab, singing along to some AC/DC, ignoring the rest of the world around him. He was trying to keep his mind busy. Preoccupied. If he didn't constantly work on something his mind would drift. The emerald eyes, flowing cape, and golden horns consumed his every thought. The more he learned about Loki the more curious he became. All the the emotion, hatred, resentment, quest for equality. Loki's entire dynamic was slowly starting to make sense with every story. Although, it still seemed like Loki took those emotions to the extreme. Then again, competing, trying to stand out with a brother like Thor, it was probably not easy. Tony himself knew the extremes he took to be noticed, appreciated by his father. It took him down a dark path, but he eventually found a way out. Loki was still trapped. Or perhaps he chose not to let himself be freed.

Tony pushed his legs back, causing his chair to swivel to the other side of the garage. "Jarvis, I'm going out for a bit. Tell me if anything is going on." Tony said getting up from the chair and putting his Iron Man armor on. At one point in his life, he believed there was nothing better than clearing your head while in a fast car. Just speeding down a highway and letting the miles take away any and all thoughts. Now that he had a suit that could go faster than any car, his perspective changed a bit. He blasted off into the sky, the clouds and a few flocks of birds his only companions. He flew nowhere in particular, just where the repulsors took him. Being in the sky, gave him such freedom. No one could bring him down, not even the United States Air Force. He ended up on the other side of the United States now, New York City, so he went to Stark Tower. He walked on the landing pad, and took off his armor. He was back to where he started.

He sat down on his couch, leaning back his head, eyes intent on the ceiling. He closed his eyes for only a moment, and the vibrant jade was creeping it way into his mind. He shot his head up, shaking it as if that would make the vision disappear. He pulled out his phone, pressing the speed dial for Bruce. After a few rings, he heard his friend's voice loud and clear on the line. "Hey Tony. Did you need something?"

Tony was quiet before speaking, taking slow breaths, "I know we never talked about this before. Your dad and mine. But I'm curious. Do you think your dad was what shaped you, and the big guy? What pushed you two to try to do good...If you don't walk to talk about it I understand. Dads. They are a touchy subject."

Bruce was silent, his heavy breathing could be heard over the phone. "Does this have something to do with Loki?" He finally spoke up after a good thirty seconds.

Tony sputtered as he spoke, "What makes you think this has anything to do with Donner?"

The line was silent for a few more moments, making Tony wonder what Bruce was thinking. How he appeared from an outsiders perspective. "Tony, when are you not thinking about Loki?" Was Bruce's final response. Those words hit home though for Tony. Causing him to think back on these past months. When did he not think of the god? In his sleep? When he is working on a project? No. All his projects as of late were all focused around Loki. And when he closed his eyes he could swear he saw the god slowly taking shape in his mind. Bruce finally spoke up again, "All your projects in the garage are focused on tracing magic, neutralizing it, understanding it. You have been having these secret meeting with him for what? Over three months now. Almost four." Bruce paused again, the slow breathing could be heard through the earpiece. "So Loki told you a story about his childhood. Was there a time when he was less crazy?" His voice was filled with sarcasm while asking his rhetorical question, but Tony felt the need to answer anyways.

"By the sound of his stories, it seemed like he was just trying to get attention. He had to compete with Thor for his father's approval. Odin gave Goldielocks all the attention, so Loki started to lash out. Try to kill Thor a few times. I guess that's the equivalence to trying to get your brother grounded for something you do. So, that's why I wonder if Loki is who is because of Odin. His father shaped his personality because of his neglect."

"What makes you think he is even telling the whole truth to these stories?" Bruce asked incredulously. Not fully wanting to believe what Tony was saying. He knew all too well the pain caused by a father and hated the idea of him, Tony, and Loki being compared together in that sense.

"It's just a feeling I have." Tony muttered to himself, "Still, I didn't have the best childhood with my dad and I turned out decentish. You didn't have father of the year either and you turned out fine." Bruce scoffed at the word fine being synonymous with his mental state. There were many points he was far from fine. But with Betty, Tony, and the rest of the Avengers; maybe he was fine now. Tony trucked on, ignoring this friend's interruption. "But Loki. Why did he end up the way he his? Is it because we were only children? We didn't have to compete for attention with a sibling. We were just unloved outright. But he saw his brother glorified, put on this high pedestal. Plus, he and Thor are princes. So all of Asgard was judging them throughout their childhood, and who did the people respond more favorably to?" Tony paused, to focus his thoughts and get his mind on track. "Which scenario is worse? Ours or his?" This line caused a pang of suffering in Bruce. Competing for attention. It brought back the memories. His parents. His dad. Jealousy. It can drive one insane and cause nothing but suffering for those around. But Bruce couldn't let himself be swayed like Tony seemed to be by these stories; he had to remain level headed.

"Tony, I think you got this figured out without my help." Bruce replied remaining as calm as he could. "But I still don't think you should be trusting Loki. For all we know he is trying to get the sympathy vote to get you distracted."

Tony sighed into the phone, causing Bruce it pull it away from his ear. "You have not seen him. The somber look on his face. Eyes forlorn. It's like looking at another person when he tells these stories. Not even Loki can fake that emotion."

"Tony," the serious tone of Bruce rang harshly through the speaker. "Remember what you told me. The whole point of this was just to study Loki's magic. Don't forget that."

"Come on Bruce this is me you're talking to." Tony said. By the sound of his voice Bruce could picture the grin on his friends face.

"That's why I worry." Bruce said before hanging up, leaving Tony with the soft hum of dial-tone.

Tony looked at his phone and frowned. That's why he worried? That didn't seem right. Tony always did what was right in the end. Still. Is he right about something? Is Bruce right that Loki is all he ever thinks about? It is hard not to think about the god though. He is seeing him on a somewhat regular basis. He is learning so much about Loki and himself as well. Loki to a point is really no different than himself. It is daunting. Tony now understood Thor's jaded ideas on his brother. Maybe part of him is becoming blind to the god now too. Part of him wants Loki to find the light like he did. The other half knew the god is past saving. The only harmonious idea in his brain is that he still needed to get close to Loki. Delve deeper into his madness and pull out the Asgardian prince who used to be.


	12. Part 12

 

"Let's commit the perfect crime  
I'll steal your heart  
And you steal mine."  
\- Darcy Zamora

* * *

"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind."  
-William Shakespeare

* * *

PART 12

* * *

Another fight, and another evening came where Loki visited Tony. Fights were becoming fewer and fewer as of late. HYDRA made their monthly appearance with new and improved dreadnoughts, once in awhile Justin Hammer did something stupid to warrant Tony's needs. SHIELD and the Avengers were becoming uneasy about the lack of villains to fight currently. Normally it meant that something big was going to happen, and several of them were teaming up. So they needed to be prepared for anything.

It also seemed like after every fight if Thor or Bruce was there they would either give him a mix of gentle grins and concerned grimaces. Both knew that Loki may be visiting Tony and always wanted to make their point to him. Thor's point was be nice to my brother, maybe you can bring out the good that is still in him. Whereas Bruce was like be careful, Loki is crazier than a cat with a ball of yarn covered in catnip, don't let your guard down around him.

He knew both meant well, but was sick of mom and dad constantly reminding him what he already knew about the god. "Sir, Loki is already in the house waiting for your return." Jarvis told Tony as he was flying back to his home. "Shall I inform him of your expected arrival?"

"That will be alright Jarvis. He will know when I get there." Tony said seeing his home in the distance. He landed in his garage, took his armor off, and heading to the living room. "Loki I'm home." Tony hollered with a soft chuckle to himself. He headed towards the living room and as usual Loki was reading a book, but this time, it was not William Shakespeare. Surprisingly enough he was reading Oscar Wilde's, The Picture of Dorian Gray. "It's not like you need a magical portrait of yourself. You already don't age like us humans do. But if you feel the need to make one, I'll more than happily oblige to a picture aging over me."

Loki's eyes lifted up from the pages seeing the egotistical grin on the mortals face. "You are not virtuous enough for a spell such as that to work. And for the one it would work on, he already is frozen in time." With the god's serious tone, Tony was unsure if he was joking or not. He could only assume it was a joke because it would make no sense for near god like beings to need magical aging portraits.

"So there is a spell for magical aging portraits. Is that the secret to Thor's good looks?" Loki closed the book and placed it down on the armrest next to him. It seemed like Tony could never sit and wait in silence until he found a good stopping point in whatever he was reading. The mortal always needed to talk, be the center of attention, even if they were the only two in the room.

"What my brother lacks in intelligence, he makes up for in brawn. A poor trade in my opinion." Was Loki only reply to that comment. Tony sat down across from the god eying the checkerboard on the table between them. With a smirk Tony made the first move, it looked like they would resort to their usual night time visit activity.

"I need a drink. You need a drink?" Tony said standing up from the chair he was sitting in. Once again, Loki and he were playing a game of chess far longer than the average person would. Why couldn't they ever play something like Monopoly or Trouble? A game that didn't cause so much mental strain on them. Although, Loki did seem like the type who would be utterly ruthless in Monopoly, just as Tony is when he plays. Maybe next time he should suggest they play Othello. That game may be up Loki's alley. Both have circular pieces and it's played on a board after all.

Loki's eyes were still on the board, a wide smirk on his face. It appeared that he had Tony trapped; there was little chance of them having a tie tonight. There was only one way that the game could possibly end in a tie. The only question was did Tony figure it out yet. A soft chuckle made it's way through his thin lips, "The least you could do is make your next move, and accept your defeat."

Tony graced his guest with a half smile. "The games not over yet. And with my next move, I think you will be wanting that drink. So how about a cup of camellia sinensis?"

Loki got darkly quiet, his eyes finally moving from the chessboard to Tony. "You bought tea?" Loki's words moved slowly, and almost stoic. It was as if he was trying to hide his surprise of this small act of kindness from Tony.

"Not, just the tea, but a cup, and pot...I figured if were are playing Ken and Barbie in my Malibu Dream Home I might as well have something for you to drink. In case you get thirsty." Tony rambled while heading towards the kitchen. Loki thought he heard Tony say he bought it after the failed coffee attempt, but was too lost in his own shock to listen to those of another.

Loki rose from his seat, and followed the shorter man into the kitchen. He saw on the counter a brown cardboard box, the top was opened. Bubble wrap and styrofoam peanuts could be seen as Loki towered above the box. He pulled out two tin cans, opened them both and looked and sniffed the leaves inside. "Rosemary and pomegranate green tea." Loki muttered to no one in particular. He stuck his hand into the box again, and pulled out a large kettle. He nimbly removed the bubble wrap, not popping a single pieces of plastic in the process. It was a simple silver kettle, however when Loki pulled out the teapot he rolled his eyes. Of course that was going to be ostentatious. It was red and gold, and the lid was made to look like Tony's arc reactor. The cup and saucer were also red, with a gold band at the rim. The sugar bowl matched the tea pot, and the creamer, matched the cup and saucer. It was obvious that these were special order. "And you claim me to be the vain one?" Loki spoke up as he started pouring water from the sink into the kettle. Tony was just leaning against the wall watching Loki open his gift.

"I'm not the one with the scarf collection." Tony chuckled now walking over to the god and picked up the cup, inspecting it thoroughly. He placed it back down before turning towards the taller man. "You know this would be the part where a normal being would say thank you for receiving such an awesome gift from an arch nemesis." Loki's head shifted to look at Tony's, and for a fleeting moment the emerald eyes were softened, exposed. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed, and the muscles near his mouth were completely relaxed in an almost sincere smile. The soft dimples slightly forming on the god's cheeks. For that brief moment, Tony thought he finally saw the Loki that Thor always talked about. A side of the god that none of the other Avengers believed existed.

In that singular moment, Tony leaned up towards the god, lost in the eyes of the taller man. Everything about him seemed so different. Soft, gentle, warm, but more importantly, exposed. The darkness that enshroud the god appeared to vanish for only a second. Before the sight could disappear from Tony entirely, he got on the balls of his feet, and used his left hand to keep the god from turning his head. It all lead up to Tony gently placing a kiss on the taller man's lips. He felt the cool fingers of the god on the back of his head. The bony fingers were pulling the shorter man closer, deepening the kiss. Their tongues began to clash in a battle unlike any that they have had before. Both sides exploring all the crevices and textures of the other. Tony's hands moved to Loki's neck wrapping around them, as if his body needed the support to stay locked in this heated moment.

Tony didn't want this this odd sense of bliss to end. It felt so natural, easy. He could feel Loki's fingers tighten around the back of his head. It seemed even the god of mischief was responding fluidly to this moment as well.

However, it seemed like as soon as the euphoria came, reality began crashing in. His mind was telling him he was kissing the god of mischief. Kissing his teammates younger brother. Kissing the enemy. And lastly, he was cheating on Pepper. Not once since he and Pepper got together had he cheated on her. Sure he looked around, but never did anything. Yet, one honest emotional look from the god, and all of a sudden he was swooned. Tony's arms quickly dropped and he backed away from the the taller man. "I'm drunk. I must be drunk. There is no other explanation for this. I think I need another drink." Tony spoke frantically, his eyes widened and fingers were rubbing his temples.

"You have not had one drop of that venomous liquor since I have arrived." Loki said his voice still soft yet words felt like a piercing dagger. He moved his body so he was now turned away from the mortal. He faced the stove top, waiting for the water to reach its proper temperature.

"I'm still with sleeping beauty and I have to wake her up...I can't be fooling around with Maleficent." Tony said to himself, but Loki could still hear the whispered words. His chocolate eyes still moving about frantically, and his mind racing at what he had done. Yet his lips still felt cool from the touch of the god's and his heart desired one final kiss only to see if his lips truly were that chilled.

"Duncan is in his grave. After life's fitful fever he sleeps well. Treason has done his worst; nor steel nor poison, malice domestic, foreign levy, nothing can touch him further." Was all Loki simply said. A quote from Macbeth. It seemed appropriate for this situation. Although she was still alive, he knew that Tony's sleeping princess might as well be dead. There seemed like such a little chance of her ever waking up. Loki didn't know why he was trying to comfort Tony in this situation. While the shorter man was the one to initiate the kiss, he was the one that kept it going. He forced the smaller, fragile body closer to his own. Why was that? Why did it feel so natural touching this mortal. Why was he always at ease with him. Why did it finally come to this. He told himself it wouldn't happen...but it did. "Besides," Loki continued, memories flowing back to him. "You did not seem to mind when that women in Japan became intimate with you on the island."

Tony's eyes widened at those last words to god spoke. "That..." Tony started, but unsure what to say. He was truly at a lost for words at this point. There were too many thoughts and emotions racing through him. While, Chika did kiss him, he didn't feel anything in that kiss and he didn't kiss her back. In fact, he told her that he was with someone. Maybe Loki didn't hear him mutter those words to her. Besides, he was planning on telling Pepper about what happened in Japan. But this with Loki. It was something completely different. There was a natural force that was joining them together. A feeling that was unlike any he had before. "That was different, she kissed me, I didn't kiss her. I didn't feel.." Tony came to a stop before he could finish the sentence. If he spoke those words out loud, then he was admitting it as truth. He couldn't allow himself to do that so, he quickly transitioned his thought process. "...If this is your way of saying what Pepper doesn't know, won't hurt her, then you are..." Tony continued, but was interrupted by the taller god.

"Were you not the one that said we were Beatrice and Benedick. That meeting like we have would eventually lead up to this. You were the one that instigated that kiss." Loki continued as steam finally began whistling from the kettle. "So I ask you something I have not asked in quite some time. Can you love and do you truly love that woman? Or are you just convincing yourself to play the role of the dutiful prince because you know not what other part there is for you." Loki now turned his attention to his tea and began preparing it letting the steam vanish before he took a sip. "Perhaps I shall take my leave for the night. It will give you more time to debate your next move." Loki placed his half drunk cup down and began to walk past Tony. However, the shorter man grabbed the god by the wrist, causing him to come to a halt. The two made contact in their eyes, unsure what was left to say to one another. All Tony knew was he didn't want to let Loki leave just yet. The air was filled with unresolved tension, and it was not fair if Loki got to bail.

"My turn for a question now." Tony finally spoke up, his fingers slipping from their grasp around the willowy wrist. "Did you plan on this happening from the beginning? Maybe you didn't think of it, but somewhere, deep down, the part of you that your brother still sees. The you I saw moments ago...really wants this."

"Of course I didn't plan this from the beginning. I told you once before that only fools fall in love. I am not a fool." Were the last words Loki spoke before vanishing from Tony's home. Loki used magic in front of Tony. How long had it been since he had seen that. So Tony's previous theory that Loki must have known about the scanners all along and found some way to work around them was true. For Jarvis never spoke up on where Loki went to.

* * *

Loki appeared back at his apartment, flustered, confused, and most of all annoyed at himself. He had a moment of vulnerability. He let his emotions of receiving a gift get the best of him, despite it being a quite pompous gift. Yet, he couldn't remember the last time he ever got one, with true thought and intention in mind. The only gift he received from his father was the truth about his parentage. But Tony, Iron Man, knew he loved tea, and actually bought him a tea set so he could make his favorite beverage when he was visiting. Letting himself be vulnerable for only that moment, was a grave mistake on his behalf.

It caused him and Tony Stark to share a genuine moment, where his ploys in the past and ones of the future do not matter. All they were focused on was their body's natural chemistry pulling them together. While Tony was the to one to initiate the kiss, he, Loki, gave it depth, meaning. He embraced the kiss and longed for more. At the same time, he was also pleased the man of iron was still so faithful to the woman in the coma, thinking about her feelings. That his humanity brought both of them crashing back to reality. That Stark was smart enough to end their blissful foolery.

The only question was what did that kiss meant to both of them? Loki knew Tony Stark was his intellectual equal in almost every way imaginable, but he never once had the intention of this as an outcome. He remembered a line from a Midsummers Night Dream, _Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind_. But was this love. Surely not. He was not like his fool of a brother who fell in love with some mortal over the span of three days. Loki didn't even know if he could believe in love. After everything that has happened to him, love seemed like life's little white lie. His biological parents left him to die. His adoptive parents lied to him about his true heritage. His brother, the one person in the world he thought he always loved in the early days of their youth, betrayed him. Used him. Never once shared his glory. Truly with all his heart, he could not convince himself that love actually did exist. No one ever gave him a reason to do so. So why start believing now?

One kiss could not mean love. This was not some novel. They were not Beatrice and Benedick, where years of hate can transform into something strong and beautiful. Yet, something in his heart, felt warm when he was with Tony. He always assumed it was because of their intellectual equality and the challenge. Yet, in that moment of vulnerability, everything he thought he knew was unraveling. He couldn't understand what he was feeling nor what Stark was. He despised not knowing this, and it would eat him away until he found the answer.

He looked over to the piece of metal on his kitchen counter. It has been there for almost a month now, and he didn't understand why he felt the need to keep it, but there it sat, unmoving. He found it a little after Tony told him about his trip to Japan. It was connected to a lamppost near a teashop that he visited. It was far enough away from Loki's home, but still close enough to keep an eye on him. Stark was foolish thinking that he could place a tracker near the god and not have him find it. His fingers gently slid across the cool metal of the disk. If Tony did try to find him, this would be of little use now. He used his magic so the scanner still looked like it was running, but in all actuality it was not tracing a single thing. If Tony really wanted to track him, he needed a way to make his little gadgets magic resistant...like his heart.

* * *

Tony never did get that drink he so desperately needed. He just stood in the kitchen alone. The warmth of his lips was slowly returning."Damn it Tony. What were you thinking?" He said to himself leaving the kitchen and heading back to the living room where the chessboard was still set up. He sat down in front of the board, he knew what piece he needed to move to get out of the pinch he was in. He picked up the rook and moved it into place, ready for attack. "Why did I even agree to this in the first place? For science? And why did I even have to mention that play in the first place?" He looked towards his liquor cabinet now, eying it with with desperation, but used all his strength to withhold. Maybe drinking got him in this situation in the first place...but that was just a lie to comfort himself.

Why did he do it? Why did he kiss Loki. Why the hell did Loki kiss him back? Why did that kiss feel so natural? So right? Why did he feel at ease with Loki now? So many questions running through his head. Questions that he couldn't answer. He is with Pepper. In the past, something like this would have never bothered him. But now, he didn't want to hurt her. She was great. Understood all his quarks. Brought out the best in him. She was always there when he needed her. She was practically perfect. Despite all this, why could he still not say he loved her. He liked her...alot. But love. His tongue always become tied when it came to Pepper and the word love.

Now Loki, is trying to get a straight answer from him. Loki. Confusing him and his heart. And it was not because he was a guy. Tony might have been known as a womanizer in his days, but he had been with a few guys now and again. Most guys never really held his interest that way, but there was a few that had been quite tempting. Most were like Loki in a sense. Tall, willowy, and a good fashion sense, but none of them were as arrogant as the god. Also, no man or woman have challenged him intellectually like Loki constantly does. Bruce comes close, but he is a friend, and could never see him in that way.

Why is this even becoming a debate in his head. Why is he even considering it. That he has any feelings for Loki besides just two enemies studying their opponent. Tony knew he couldn't understand these emotions without being around Loki more. Being close to the god. It would also help if Pepper was not in a coma; he would have to factor that variable into his equation while figuring this out. All he knew was if he does have any feelings for the god besides just a mutual frenemy arrangement, he might just have to tell the team what has been going on.

The only question is what would he tell them? How would he tell them? Would they kick him out of their little club? Then would the press find out? All the people that looked up to him, idolized him from afar, would they understand? Years of trying to restore his name and legacy, would be thrown out the window if it's discovered he has been fraternizing with the enemy.

Despite the imagery of all the different outcomes, the only thing he feared was what he felt from the kiss. The fact he wanted to do it again, and possibly go further than kiss the god. He feared the clash between his heart and his mind. The disharmony between the two was infuriating. He had to tell himself to trust his mind. Force himself to ignore the feelings and desires of his heart. He has done it before in the past, the only question is, can he do it again. Can he harden his heart and put up the walls? He was not sure, but he knew for the greater good, he just might have to.


	13. Part 13

Love comes when manipulation stops;  
when you think more about the other person than about his or her reactions to you.  
When you dare to reveal yourself fully.  
When you dare to be vulnerable.  
\- Dr. Joyce Brothers

* * *

PART 13

* * *

"Interesting move." Loki said as he saw the chessboard. He studied Tony's move with a newfound intrigue and was pleased the game was continuing. They could pick up right where they left off. He appeared to be acting as if nothing happened the last time they met by focusing on the chess game instead. In actuality, Loki was unsure what would happen this visit. He was still on edge after the kiss, but he figured Tony was probably the same way. The only way that he could figure out what the kiss meant to him was to see Tony again. "Shall we pick up where we left off?" Loki was still looking carefully at the board and made his move after a few moments.

Tony looked up from the chessboard and just soaked in Loki. He never really noticed before, but the god really didn't sit like a normal person. His legs were spread out, and if Tony didn't know any better it would look like the guy was trying to seduce him with the way he was sitting. He noticed the thin wrinkles on the god's forehead and how he would bite his right index finger sometimes when he was thinking. That when he saw his perfect move and graced Tony with a smile, soft dimples could be seen on his porcelain skin. As Tony started to see all these little things about the god, he wondered if they were the same things Thor remembered of his brother. The memories that made him so insistent on bringing back the brother that once was. Tony made his next move as his eyes reverted back to the board. "Are you implying the game or our conversation from your last visit."

Loki made another move, but his eyes never touched the board, they were intent on Tony. "Since I had already started playing, I was implying our conversation. We both had time to think and clear our minds of any foolery."

Tony felt his heart beat faster and suddenly breathing became hard."You first then." Tony replied, making another move, his eyes also never meeting the board.

"Very well then." Loki said taking one of Tony's pieces after moving his own. "When I am with you I feel at ease. While I don't believe in love, and know I never will. I do enjoy your company as an intellectual equal." Loki stated exactly what he was feeling that moment. No lies. No tricks. If he was ever going to figure any of this out, he knew he had to be honest with Tony.

"I'm going to be straight with you here. All sarcasm aside." Tony said pausing for a breath. "I strangely enough feel comfortable around you too. I'm with Pepper though and I care about her. So any feelings that there may be here. They can't happen." Tony captured one of Loki's pieces. Loki looked at the board, finally the game was coming to a standstill.

"I agree. In the end we will fight. Nothing can stop that outcome." Those words felt like a knife. As if Loki was stabbing Tony right in his arc reactor. It was the truth though. The honest to god truth. And as much as Tony's knew this would be the outcome, on the inside he felt apprehensive at the thought. That maybe it didn't have to be this way. But, that was just another thought on the endless list of feelings that he would never admit out loud.

"True." Tony replied pointedly. "We will fight in the end, but in the process...hell, it's already started to happen...we will fall...we are falling...falling...from our original plan." Tony corrected himself in the end. He stood up from his chair and sat next to Loki of the couch. "That's why I think this should be the last visit. We can't do this any more...I can't do this any more."

Loki shifted his body to face Tony, his right leg now set on his left knee. His jade eyes which were softened moments ago, now began to harden. His face was still as stone as he looked into the umber eyes of the shorter man. "The great Tony Stark, Iron Man, running away. I never would have pictured this." Loki scoffed while leaning in closed to the other man's face. "What fears are haunting you so?" The god pressed on. He was not ready for this arrangement to come to an end. There was still much he needed to learn about the man of iron. Also, he was now learning things about himself, and he would not be satisfied until he tied up every loose end. Until he understood his heart's true feelings.

Tony saw the soft shade of pink that was Loki's tongue, sitting on the god's lips as he finished speaking. It was true though, he was running away. Whatever this was going on between them. This bizarre friendship, or frenemy relationship they had going on was slowing transforming into something stronger, and more tangible. It was something that despite all his meditating on, he knew he would never fully understand until it was too late. For once, he needed to be out before too late came.

While Tony was lost in thought, Loki began inching closer to the brown eyed man. He had to know for himself if the words Tony spoke were true. If he really did want out of their agreement. If he truly cares about his assistant. More importantly, he needed to understand what his true feelings are. How he really feels about everything that has happened between himself and Iron Man. The only way he could do this, was to let himself be vulnerable once again.

He cupped the left side of Tony's cheek, causing the man to be removed from his trance. His thumb gently rubbed the stubble on Tony's face as he moved the last few inches towards the mortal so their lips were finally touching. Loki was far too surprised the first time to notice, but the mortal's facial hair gently prickled his smooth skin, and it almost felt ticklish to him. Tony's lips, tongue and breath felt warm in his mouth. He never realized how cold his mouth actually felt until this moment. He felt fingers slowly rake his smooth, dark locks as Tony began to press down on the taller man's body. Tony could smell the lingering scent of tea as he forced Loki's body into the couch. The god instinctively wrapped his arms around Tony's neck, forcing the man of iron's body to be closer to his own. Their tongues clashed once again, both demanding dominance over the other. Tony's hand slivered under the god's oxford, slowly rubbing up and down the porcelain skin. He expected to feel scars underneath the layers of clothing the god usual wore, wounds from all his battles of he past. Yet his skin was smooth like glass and looked just as fragile. Both were in a state of innocent childish bliss. No thoughts could ruin or penetrate this moment for them.

Their eyes opened in synchrony as they parted from the kiss to take in some fresh air. Loki could see the guilt slowly overtaking Tony, from once again betraying Pepper. The chocolate eyes were looking off to the side instead of the man before him. Yet the way his body moved in reaction to Loki spoke just as strongly. Tony was conflicted, torn and it spoke to Loki in long strides. Tony's mind was telling him one thing and his body another. His body yearned for the gentle lingering touches of the god. At the same time, his mind was finally reminding him of Pepper, his girlfriend. The one person who was always there for him. That he was not being fair to her. The real question was, what was he not being fair to her about.

"You claim to not know your true feelings." Loki stated, his body still laying down on the couch, his hands freed Tony from their grasp. "While you insist that that you are with that woman, your actions, seem to tell me that she is not the only one that can keep you intrigued."

"I'm not having sex with you." Tony blurted out. "I can't believe I just said that. I never turn down sex." Tony was still not looking at the god. He just couldn't. He was too afraid what he might do if he was gripped by the emerald eyes again.

Loki's face turned from quizzical to amused. "You think I wish to lay you in bed?" A soft chuckle escaped, and he gave Tony what seemed to be a sincere smile, but eyes filled with mischief. He reached out his hand and forced the mortal to once again look at him. Face him straight on. "Is that what you think my plan is? To have coitous with you, then eventually kill you." His voice became hushed at the last part, causing a slight chill to run down Tony's spine. It wouldn't be the oddest plan he had heard of. But something about it. The way Loki spoke. It didn't settle well to him. It seemed like a death plan that only he could have. Death after pleasure.

"But that...just now. On the couch." Tony was confused. He was used to bringing the person over to his home, a little drinking, some making out, all leading up to a one night stand. No strings attached. But after being with Pepper for so long, he no longer missed that life, and the strings weren't too bad either. Yet, everything that was happening just now, it all seemed to add up to that in his mind. "I seem to be off my game." Tony muttered to himself.

"If you truly care about this women, I will respect that." Loki started, seeing the surprised look on Tony, "That kiss was nothing more than an answer to my own question. As well as a parting gift to you." There was a soft pang of resentment in the god's voice at the words. But he did his best to remain level headed as he normally did in every situation. "Since you truly wish to make this the last visit, then the next time we meet will be in battle." Loki vanished from Tony's home, appearing in his own apartment. He knew what he needed to do now. He finally understood the next step in his plan. He needed to go back home to Asgard.

Tony was still looking down at the couch where Loki once was. The god was gone, probably back to his apartment. Tony punched the cushion of the couch before turning over to lay down. He looked up starting up at his ceiling, trying to focus solely on the white paint job. Yet, the words the god spoke before he left was tugging at his heart. Answering his own question and parting gift. What did he mean by that? And why did the god submit so easily to his plea of no more secret meetings? Nothing made sense anymore. These feelings he was slowly developing for Loki. When did they start? How did it start? When he mentioned Much Ado Without Nothing. It was just a joke. Nothing to be taken seriously. Sure maybe somewhere in the back of his mind he might of thought he and Loki could become frenemies. But this was more now. Some weird feelings he didn't completely understand have officially taken shape and Tony needed them gone. Even if he had to run and hide.

His body was reacting too easily, fluidly with Loki. Everything just seemed to fall into place. Even though Tony was an Avenger and Loki was a villain, none of that seemed to matter when they were together. There was no invisible line that they had to stand on opposite sides of. They could be together, laugh, have their petty verbal spats, and their battles of tomorrow were never a thought. But now. Now that Tony officially ended whatever this was, it seemed like a fight was on the rise. Loki would appear, and the line would be visible once more. The only thing was, could Tony make himself forget these past months? Force himself to erase that dimpled smile. That innocents he saw in Loki just a few days back. Did he finally understand why Thor was so desperate to not fight Loki? To bring back the brother he knew. Tony now rose from the couch, heading to his liquor cabinet. He didn't want to think about this anymore. He couldn't let these two kiss haunt him. All he can do is drink. Drink any and all truths away.

* * *

Loki went to his kitchen starting a pot of tea. His mind was racing. There was too many thoughts and emotions coming to mind. They were probably similar to what was going through Tony's head. But his plan, he next step of action rang as clear as a bell. There was no need to question his actions. What he did moments ago. His mind was clear and focused. No longer lost in the enigma that is Tony Stark. The first step of his plan needed to be put into effect. He needs go back to Asgard. There was something he needed there. Something that would help Tony make up his mind. But he couldn't just teleport to Asgard and back. He needed to make a scene. A spectacle that would attract the attention of the Avengers. He needed to let himself get caught.

There was only one way he could make a scene that big to get all the Avengers in one battle. HYDRA. He needed them, their technology. Maybe even destroy a city in the process. But he couldn't go to them. That would make him appear desperate. Weak. He needed them to come to him. They still hungered for the Extremis Virus. He could see it in their eyes. The only question was how to get HYDRA to come to him.

He opened the box he had placed the small gun in. He studied it meticulously. Turning it around in his hand. The liquid in the vial at the end swayed gently. It was pathetic how desperate mortals were to become like gods. To gain strength. Alter their bodies so. Possibly prolong their lives. To the weak creatures on this earth, it was highly coveted indeed.

Yet the only one who was able to survive such a serum with ideal results was Captain America. He had learned that much from the assassin he had under his control long ago. All others who experimented in such a science did not produce such impeccable specimens. The reasoning for this. The purity, goodness, and sheer willpower of the mortal. That seemed utterly laughable.

He placed the small gun back into the box, and placed it in his closet. HYDRA doesn't know where he hides when he doesn't want to be found. So perhaps if he made himself noticed, visible, they would come to him wanting to make a trade. He needed to make himself visible without alarming SHIELD. A tricky task before him, but still doable. HYDRA was still hiding in their city of sin. Las Vegas. Despite the mass crowds in the small strip, even there he could not fully hide from the Avengers. Not without the use of magic of course. And who knew if Stark had made any other magical detectors in other cities. That was if he still had them active after Loki made it clear he knew of their existence.

That was a risk he would have to take though. He drank his tea before finally committing to his plan. He appeared in the city, and people were moving past him. He had a gray oxford on, its sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black and gray pinstriped slacks, and a buttoned up vest. His matching hat was tilted to cover the left side of his face. He waved his hand loosely around himself making it so only those associated with HYDRA could see him.

He still couldn't fathom why anyone would want to live in this city. The lights, the noise, the drinking, the harlots. The only thing that didn't bother him about this city was the lingering scent of tobacco.

He continued walking down the strip, weaving through the people. So far no one noticed him, that was until the head his name, "Loki Laufeyson." He looked a few feet away to see the same female standing at Red Skull's door. Her black hair was pulled back into a bun and she was wearing normal street clothing instead of the usual green attire. "Red Skull has been wanting a meeting with you." She sauntered close to Loki, a evil grin was glinting on her powdered face. Her voice was hushed, but could still be heard despite the noise surrounding them. "You are a tricky god to find. Your magic puts you at an advantage compared to us humans. Yet here you stand. Peculiar. Quite peculiar indeed."

Loki leaned in close to her face. He didn't want to deal with this mortal who obviously didn't comprehend the word respect around an all powerful god. "Just take me to Red Skull. It appears we have business to attend to."

"Very well then." She said stepping back from the god. "It's not like I had plans or anything." She muttered to no one in particular. She felt the towering presence of the god behind her. He walked quickly, his long strides resulted in the feeling like he was on her heels. They arrived at the same casino he appeared to before. Instead of taking the elevator he took last time, she lead him deeper into the casino floor, where an employee only elevator was. She slid the keycard that was strapped to her hip and punched in a code. The door opened and the two were taken down to the bottom floor.

Loki was led to the office room that he was in the in the first time he met Red Skull. It was the same as before, and Red Skull was sitting in his chair. Except this time, he had his prosthetic human face on. It appeared he was busy out and about in the world. "I have heard you have a proposition for me." Loki said, as he took off his hat, a grin slowly forming on his lips. "I am listening." His smile looked more wicked and formidable than Red Skull, who also was looking at his fellow evil doer with intrigue.


	14. Part 14

 

The reality of the other person lies not in what he reveals to you,  
but what he cannot reveal to you.  
Therefore, if you would understand him,  
listen not to what he says,  
but rather to what he does not say.  
\- Kahlil Gibran

* * *

PART 14

* * *

Tony got up from his bed, stretching his arms high and wide. He was surprised he fell asleep in the first place. It was another restless night. Whenever he closed his eyes, the last words Loki spoke rang clearly. The kisses in his dreams, made his lips feel chilled when his body forced itself awake. But he couldn't let these dreams get to him. He had to just force them out. He broke it off with Loki. Perhaps over time the dreams would finally stop haunting him. "Morning Jarvis." Tony half yawned while rubbing a hand through his hair. He stretched the rest of his body getting ready for the morning ahead of him.

"Good morning sir. The time is six thirty seven, and it appears as if HYDRA soldiers are coming into the city." Jarvis said, causing Tony to open his curtain, and look out onto the city.

As he gazed out the window, he thought it should have been obvious how soon the attack would come, but he still was caught off guard by it. Dreadnaughts that were half the size of skyscrapers were attacking buildings, humans and anything that got in their path. Their bodies were emitting a soft blue green energy. It appeared they were being protected by some magical barrier. On the ground was a legion of HYDRA soldiers, with a vast array of guns and staffs in hand. Their eyes were softly glowing like Clint's did when he was under control, and their bodies were also surrounded by an aura that weapons could not seem to penetrate.

"Damn." Tony said while letting the curtain fall back into place. "Jarvis cancel any appointments. I'm thinking today is going to be a long one." Without a second thought, Tony got his armor on and flew out onto the city. He was flying above with the clouds, looking for the god from above, but no horns were seen in sight. "Jarvis see if you can get a lock on Loki." His mind was set on one person, the one who was causing this mayhem in the first place. A tall, leather clad, horn wearing god, that he saw in his dreams in what seemed like a moment ago.

Loki watched from afar as his little pawns marched into the city. He was inside a building, a vacant office suite, looking out the window. He saw most of the Avengers arrive on scene, Captain America quickly attacking the HYDRA soldiers, but his shield just bouncing off of them. Yet there was no sign of the red and golden armor in eyesight. With a grin, Loki left the window and headed to the top of the building. As he stepped on the roof, his body shimmered as his helmet, cape and battle armor appeared. He inhaled the scent of fire, death and overall destruction as the city burned away.

The battle had begun and all the pieces were on the board. All that was left was to watch his pawns play it out. He was going to wait, watch from afar, the golden king would come soon. Search him out, and they would have their little match. They would do what society expected of them. What their fellow peers would do. They would fight. Yet, in his mind, this was nothing more than an act. A play on stage for the world to see.

"Watching the city burn from a skyscraper in the center of Manhattan." He heard the familiar voice that was slightly muffled by the iron mask. He arrived sooner than the god expected. "A little villain cliche don't you think?" Loki turned around, despite the glowing eyes of the helmet he could have sworn he saw the piercing brown eyes clearly. The eyes that had become so familiar these past months and he would allow himself to get lost in them. But not today. Today they were the eyes of his enemy. "At least it's not my tower this time. I really don't want to have to rebuild it because of you throwing a temper tantrum again. So if you could tell your little green men to leave it alone that would be great." Tony continued trying to loosen the mood up a bit. He didn't know why he felt the need to do it. It was reminiscent of when he tried talking to Loki in the first place, and ending up in this situation. Still, he saw the taller man's radiant smile hidden behind his usual haughty grin. The face seemed to tell Tony that there was no harm in them attempting cordiality before they had to fight.

"Should you not be down there with your fellow Avengers?" Loki questioned back stepping forward towards Iron Man. He didn't have his usual staff in hand, it was his own white flag of peace before he had to attack. Both were showing signs of willingness to talk. The only question was, how long could this friendly chat last? How long until the line was created between them and they could talk no more? Neither knew, but were going to take every second they could.

"I'll join them in a bit." Tony replied back nonchalantly. His face mask was down now and he met the god halfway. "I'm just curious as to why you are up here, while HYDRA is down there? And why Jarvis said trace amount of magic are being emitted from their bodies. Now I know breakups are hard to deal with. But you shouldn't try to destroy the world just to get my attention. It didn't work with daddy dearest and it won't work with me." Tony graced Loki with a cocky grin before putting his mask back down, "So why not just surrender. I turn you in. You can escape and we call it a day?" Tony had his hand extended out ready to attack the god. He started creating the line between them himself. Despite this act, his hand kept twitching. He was becoming hesitant in his attack. No he couldn't do this. He had to fight Loki. There was no way around this. No loopholes. It was pure black and white on the battlefield, no shades of grey.

"Yes Stark, you got me." Loki snapped back sarcastically, "I set all this up for you. All I have ever done, up to this point was for you." Despite the animosity in his voice, his mind knew the truth. It was mostly for himself. But a small percent, was for Tony. Maybe if he thought about it more. Looked back on everything that has happened these past few months; in a queer way, all this was for the both of them. His staff now appeared in hand as he pointed it at Tony. The tip of it barely touching his glowing arc reactor. Loki now finished the line Tony started. The idea of them being able to talk like they have before in this situation was daft. "Because every action I have made. Every word I have spoken. Every battle I have fought, revolves around you." Loki gripped his staff tightly, his palms slightly sweaty as he exhaled. A glowing greenish blue came out of the staff and knocked Tony back. Tony put a hand down on the building to slow down his descent. He moved his head up to see the god in front of him now, using his staff to knock Tony down square in the back. "You forget Stark. My plan is to rule this world. Starting by killing the saviors these mortals idolize so much. Destroying you will break their spirits. Making them all the more easier to rule." Tony was hit once again with Loki's glowing staff.

"Sir, I suggest we fight back." Jarvis said as Tony gritted his teeth. He ignored the AI, planning in his head a strategy. As Loki's staff came down again, Tony gripped it, quickly freeing one hand to hit the god square in the chest with his repulsor.

"For a guy who wants to rule the world..." Tony blasted another attack at Loki while the god was getting up, "You sure have an odd strategy compared to the last two times you tried to defeat us." Tony replied back now shooting off towards Loki ready to hit him again, however he was soon stopped by Thor appearing on the top of the building. His hammer immediately heading towards his brother, but instead went straight through a fake Loki. Tony felt a blast behind him, causing him to fall off the building. He quickly put power to his thrusters and was now flying in the air, heading back to the top of the tower. Once he reached the top, he saw the two brothers grappling one another.

Loki, what is he thinking? Why were both hesitant to attack one another at first? Their bodies trembling. Resisting. Yet, Loki was able to go through with it. Attack first. It happened the last time they were alone together during a battle, when he was thrown out his own window. But this time, it felt different. Both seemed to know they should fight. They had to fight, but neither wanted to submit to what their head was telling them. However, Loki was able to revert back to his normal ways. It was not until after the first hit that fighting Loki came back so fluidly. Naturally. There was no pain. All the talks, the two kisses they shared, the nights where the emerald eyes haunted the depth of his mind; they were merely memories of the past. They created the line together and Loki went to his side. So why did Tony need to the push to stand on his own?

No, it was better this way. It's not like they can be together anyways. He was with Pepper. No, not was, is. He is with Pepper. Loki is just...well he didn't know what. But still, Loki was reminding Tony who they are. They are enemies. Tony continued watching the two brothers fight. He didn't know how Thor could do it. He loved his brother so much. So why? Why was he able to toss his brother around like a rag doll, but still speak of love, coming home, being a family. Tony saw the golden staff enter the larger god's shoulder. Blood was dripping from the blade as it came out. Loki looked up, he saw Tony floating there, a wicked grin flashed on his face before he turned around to face his elder brother.

Tony could see the younger gods lips moving but couldn't hear what he was saying to his golden haired brother. Thor was getting up now, his left hand was covering the stab wound. His face was crestfallen looking at Loki's giddy one. Tony saw that Thor was trying to reach out his hand for Mjolnir but Loki kept his brother down. Tony was not sure what to do. Help Thor. Or leave the brothers to their battle. Tony took a deep breath and dived for Loki head on. Their bodies were a jumbled mess for a few short moments, but soon parted and were several feet away from one another.

Thor was able to get up and his hammer flew to his hand. Loki sent a piercing glare to the man of iron before attempting to make reach of his staff. Tony used his repulsor to knock the staff further out of the way, while Thor threw his hammer at his brother. It caused the lengthy god to once again be forced into the ground, but this time unable to get up.

"How original." Loki muttered, breathing heavily with Mjolnir on his chest. "Trapping me with your hammer." His tongue slithered as he spoke and began to shorten his breaths.

"Yah, because your little vanishing trick never gets old." Tony replied back, rolling his eyes as he spoke. He hovered over the god as Thor walked over to them.

"What are you doing brother?" Thor's voice boomed as he kneeled down next to Loki. "What is the meaning of this? I thought you were getting better." His voice cracked for only a moment, but did his best to contain his composure. To still be firm with his younger brother.

"Better?" Loki scoffed with a soft wheeze, from the weight still on his body. "You think me poisoned and that spending time with the metal man would cure me?" A stifled laugh made its way with a cough. "You should know better than that Odinson. You know what I require as retribution. Yet you still live in this folly dream that I need to be saved. It's pathetic." Loki sneered not wanting to look at Thor. He had no desire to see his forlorn face and eyes desperate for his imaginary brother.

"What did you do to the HYDRA soldiers and dreadnaughts?" Tony asked interrupting the not so touching Hallmark moment. His helmet was down once again since there was no chance of Loki moving. If not even the Hulk could lift Mjolnir, there was little chance that Loki could. Especially since Thor had to train his entire childhood, doing good deeds to lift it. Tony wouldn't have been surprised if possibly Steve could lift it, being such a boy scout and all. But, no one currently on this roof could move that hammer except Thor, so he might as well get comfortable. "They are glowing brighter than the blue man group."

"I merely gave them the assistance they needed to be a formidable opponent." Loki said a smile still wide on his face. "No mortal weaponry can penetrate it." His normal voice that would slither as a snake was rough now, and causing the god to cough between his words due to the weight of the hammer.

"Break the enchantment brother." Thor said once again trying to tell his brother that to do. Thinking he knew what was best for Loki. "Stop this madness at once." He used all the conviction he could while talking to his younger brother, despite wanting to open his arms to him. Try to be more friendly and kind to his younger brother. At the same time, he knew with all the cruel acts his brother performed he could not be so lenient anymore.

Tony now was towering before Loki, his hand was aimed at Loki's face as the repulsor glowed a harsh red, "It's up to you Donner." Tony added his faceplate was down once again. He was doing his best to show Loki he meant business as well now. That he would just as easily attack if he needed to. Despite these words, his entire arm was slightly trembling and his heart was beating quickly. Tony was getting little pleasure from doing this to Loki. Every part of his body, except his brain was tell him not to do it. Don't blast Loki. His brain. The only sane muscle left in his body, was reminding him that Loki is evil, and you are an Avenger. Any feelings you have towards the god vanish once the helmet is on. The armor. The suit. That is the line. When you are Iron Man you are not Tony Stark. You are two separate entities when in comes to Loki in that sense. The jade eyes were only looking up, peering at Tony, as if they were piercing through the mask. As if he could understand every thought he was thinking. He saw the vibrant eyes blink for only a second as if it was a silent nod of agreement to the thoughts going through his mind.

Loki's hands rose in surrender, but spoke no words as he laid for the most part still on the roof. Thor and Tony both looked simultaneously to the city seeing the blueish green vanish, and a dreadnaught exploding. They turned back to Loki who was avoiding contact with the both of them. His eyes averted to the broken concrete rooftop."I will stay here with my brother. You go fight." Thor said not looking at Tony, only having eyes for his younger brother.

"I'll tell the team we have Loki captive. Just don't lift the hammer off him until the rest of the team is ready." Tony said before flying off and helping the team with the battle at hand.

There was silence between the two brothers until Thor finally spoke up. "I know of your meetings with the son of Stark. He tells me not what you speak of, but I know you have been seeing him on your own accord." Thor's voice was attempting to be his usual cheery self, but a hint of resentment could be heard. Thor wished his brother would willing come to him, tell him his every thought and feeling. At the same time, he was still pleased his brother was opening up to someone.

"And let me guess." Loki spoke up, his voice still hoarse from the hammer. "You think this is some act of redemption. A quest to find my humanity. I find solace in someone not so different from myself. He shows me the righteous path, and I once again become this fictitious brother you have so many fond memories of?" Thor was quiet, Loki knew his brother's answer from that alone. "One would think by now you would erase such flights, and finally see me for who I am. Who I have always been."

Thor placed a hand on his brother, as if he was trying to console him. "If you could just see clearly brother you would know those are nothing but imagined slights." He stood up now facing away from his brother, watching his friends fight below. The battle that was quickly coming to an end. "I know the scars you have now will never fade. You can never erase your past. But you can change your future. You think your life is set in stone. But I know that not to be true. I think the Son of Stark can help you see that. He is slowly showing you that. It scares you brother. So you just exude more of this anger on Earth and on humans." Thor spoke every word thoughtfully and meticulously. Even if his younger brother denied such claims, he still thought them to be true. Hope them to be reality. He knew his brother was not really as heartless as he wanted those around him to believe. If only everyone else could see the truth. Then maybe he brother would slowly become who he was, who he truly can be.

"I know well who I am." Loki muttered to himself, but his brother heard, directing his attention back on the fellow god.

"Battle is over brother. You have lost. And for what?" Thor spoke as sadness drips from his words. He lifted the hammer off his brother, forcing his body up, and locking his arms so he could not move. With a few swings from Mjolnir the two gods were flying on scene to where the battle was so SHIELD could lock him up. That was until he could take his brother back home. Back to their parents. Witness another punishment that slowly was tearing the family apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I am 2lost4words, or call me Jael. I finally got my AO3 invite! YAY! so I have posted here everything that I have up to date on this fic on FF.net
> 
> I usually post on Friday or Saturday depending on my work scheduled every week.
> 
> Also I apologize for spelling/grammar errors. English is not a strong point of mine, but I do my best.
> 
> I hope that you enjoy this fic, and look forward on what is to come.


	15. Part 15

 

"We are all mistaken sometimes;  
sometimes we do wrong things,  
things that have bad consequences.  
But it does not mean we are evil,  
or that we cannot be trusted ever afterward."  
\- Alison Croggon

* * *

PART 15

* * *

"Don't you guys think that was too easy for Loki's standards?" Natasha asked as all the Avengers were gathered in the meeting room at SHIELD headquarters. They were all looking at the screens, seeing Loki pace back and forth in his cell. "Should I go down, have a little heart to heart with him." She asked her eyes now focused on his smiling face in the camera.

"My brother shall be brought to Asgard and await trial by our father." Thor said sternly as he looked between his friends.

"Last time this happened, and your brother was sent to Asgard for trial, he escaped, and came back to Earth; picking up right where he left off." Steve started looking at each of his team members, "I think Loki should be contained here on Earth. Bruce, Tony. Can you guys make some type of magical restraint for Loki?"

Thor's fist hit the table causing it to quiver under his power. "We agreed all Asgardians captured on Earth would face trial back on Asgard by the Allfather. My brother is no exception. I will be taking him back home with me." The god of thunder would not be swayed, there was authority in his voice, and he would not take no for an answer.

"He escaped last time. How will it be any different this time around?" Clint questioned glaring at the screen. He still has not forgiven the god for the whole mind zombie thing. While it was nice getting him off guard with the exploding arrow, it was still not enough to Clint. "I say we interrogate him while we can."

Tony was not really listening to the conversation. All he could think about was the battle they just had. The impish grin on the god's face while fighting his brother. That when he left the two gods alone to help his other teammates; his eyes kept glancing over to the skyscraper he was just on top of. When all the dreadnaughts were destroyed and HYDRA soldiers captured, Loki was brought before the team. Clint seemed to have the widest smirk of all of them as SHIELD agents cuffed Loki and escorted him to a chopper. Tony watched and it seemed like everything was moving in cliche movie slow motion. But the emerald eyes never met his own. He held his head high, with his well known smirk as he let himself be led to SHIELD headquarters for interrogation. "I'll take one for the team. I'll go interrogate him." Tony finally spoke up after breaking free from his thoughts of what happened earlier. "There are no windows for him to throw me out of this time." He quickly got up from his chair and and headed to the elevator that would take him to Loki's cage before anyone could protest. He needed to talk to the god. He was not satisfied with how little he seemed to get from the battle. Also having big brother there didn't exactly put Loki in a sharing mood either.

"I'll go keep an eye on Tony." Bruce said also getting up from his chair and following Tony to the elevator. He saw Tony messing with his small tablet as he was walking down the hallway to the elevator. "What are you doing Tony?" Bruce asked as the elevator doors opened and they entered the small space.

"I'm having Jarvis cut off the audio feed to the cage, so our talk can be private. And maybe the video feed for a few minutes too." Tony smirked, "So you here to babysit me. Make sure I don't fraternize with the enemy." He asked with his usual sarcasm, but Bruce was playing it serious.

"I'm just here to make sure you stay on track, and actually interrogate him." He said as the elevator opened and the two used their clearance passes to get into the holding cell. Loki was no longer pacing, but sitting on the bench, still smiling as he saw his interrogators. His hair was a mess, black curls looked sporadic, and his armor had vanished into a simple all black and green leather outfit. It made Tony miss seeing the god in his designer clothing, with a new scarf wrapped around his neck every time they met; the outfits he saw when they were on friendly terms. No, he couldn't do this to himself. He needed answers. He had to do his job.

"So my interrogator has arrived. I was hoping to see the assassin. Our last chat was quite enlightening. I was hoping to have another." Loki stayed in his seat, his eyes solely on Tony, not even once looking at Bruce. His slender hands were laced, his eyebrows furrowed, ready for anything that Tony threw at him.

"Well since we promised to meet after every battle, I figured I could return the favor and visit you in your cell. Must say I like my house better." Bruce was leaning against the wall, staying quiet as he listened to Tony. Just being an mindful observer for this "interrogation."

"I thought you no longer wished to have our midnight escapades." Loki said raising an eyebrow, still ignoring Bruce and solely focusing on the man of iron. "You feared that we were falling from our original agreement." Loki stood up now, walking towards the glass to be close to him like he used to when they had their chats. He wanted to be able to see every inflection on the shorter man's face. To see those brown eyes speak with more passion than any words Tony could muster.

"Well I might have changed my mind after blasting you with my repulsors a few times. Also seeing you all locked up in here, looking like you could escape from us any moment, but choosing not to, is adding on to the intrigue." Tony stood up from the chair he was sitting on, "So you and HYDRA. When did you become BFFs with Red Skull?"

"Jealous Stark?" Loki withheld a coy laugh, "I had something HYDRA wanted, and they had something I needed. It was merely an exchange."

"Let me guess, your tea pot was actually some great Asgardian treasure that made that inhuman scarf collection you have." Tony said sarcastically. He couldn't help it. There was something about being with the god. In a sense, the isolation from the rest of the team made it hard not to talk to the god so. Talk as if they were back in Tony's house and the chess board is in front of them instead of a glass cage.

"I guess I can share since you turned the audio off so only you and the beast will hear." Loki smirked, "The Extremis Virus is highly coveted among you mortals. Such lengths your race goes through, in attempt to create a perfect being."

"Back in DC that was you?" Tony asked wide eyed in shock. He never would have guessed that, but it made sense now. The HYDRA soldiers. Bruce describing the odd behavior of Dr. Killian. "What did HYDRA give you in return besides your little green army men."

"Now, now, Anthony. I will not share that information so readily." Tony saw Loki's jade eyes gleaming with delight. "Any other questions for me before your fellow teammates finally figure out how to turn the audio back on?"

"Just one." Tony's face got serious, and he got as close to the glass as he could. "These past few months. All the chess games and Shakespearean quotes. Did you finally figure out how to kill me? Cause I didn't see your usual ego in today's battle. It looked like you were holding back."

Loki's eyes averted to the ground before before finally looking into the piercing chocolate. His palms felt sweaty and breath became short. He ran a hand through his hair since he didn't have a staff to grip as usual when he was flustered. "I have gotten closer to figuring out the best way to kill you. But the time is not right yet. I still have a few things I must do further research on."

"Then I guess I will see you when you escape from Asgard with some magical pixey stick that Thor will need to get back." Tony smirked back, "And with that I think they finally figured out that Jarvis hacked the system. So Donner. Thanks for the info." Tony walked past Bruce who stayed behind a few moments longer studying Loki. The whole time the two were talking, Bruce examined their body language. When they first entered, Loki's body was slightly tensed, however as soon as his eyes meet Tony's, his shoulders almost instantaneously relaxed. The jade eyes that always seemed filled with a peaceful rage, that thin line between tranquility and hatred, seemed filled with life. He could have swore they appeared almost joyful compared to what they have looked like before. Those eyes that never once strayed from Tony, spoke so much about the god. Then there was the moment when Tony asked his final question. When Loki looked away that was the moment for Bruce. It was the same look, he got around Thor and his family, and any mention of them. It meant that Loki had truly cared for Tony now. That all these late night meetings he heard about between his friend and enemy, really might be bringing out some sense of humanity in Loki. That thought worried Bruce. Loki is a villain. Tony is a hero. Nothing can change that in the eyes of the rest of the team and the world. The path they were going down would not end good for anybody.

After one last glance at Loki, Bruce finally turned around and joined his friend in the elevator. Loki's eyes still were intent on where Tony once stood. "So you think Loki actually wants to go back to Asgard. He got caught because there is something in his father's vault that he needs." Bruce thought out loud as they waited for the elevator to take them to the main floor.

"That's what I think, but I don't know what he could possibly want. Maybe the Tesseract again?" Tony was thinking hard on what he knew of Norse myths, but had no idea what Odin actually kept in his private vault.

"Well since you blinded the team from that entire conversation, what are you going to tell them? I doubt the truth." Bruce looked at at the elevator numbers waiting for them to reach the main floor. He was rubbing his left wrist as he gazed at the red lights.

A soft chuckle escaped from Tony's lips as a smile was forming. "I'll tell them the truth. I'm just going to leave out the little unimportant parts that don't have any importance to our mission." Tony said while waving his hand around slightly. The two stepped out of the elevator and headed back to the meeting room. They both saw the team sitting in their seat still, and Fury was now there, glaring with his one eye as usual.

"What happened down their Stark?" He barked at him, trying to peer deep into Tony's soul.

"You know the usual. Some witty banter. Blah Blah Blah. I'll rule you all. Maybe a kneel or two." Tony's smile seemed to grow wider as he sat down in his chair.

"Dr. Banner?" Fury asked his direction now turning towards the more compliant man.

"It appears Loki had the Extremis Virus and made some deal with Red Skull. We think that Loki gave it to Red Skull in exchange for some soldiers and dreadnoughts. Possibly, the whole battle was a setup because Loki needed to return to Asgard for something in Odin's vault. He knows any Asgardian captured on Earth is returned to their home world for trial. So he set all this up just so he could return home, only to escape again and come back to Earth." Bruce spoke honestly, but left out the part of the secret play dates for Tony's sake. He just couldn't do that to Tony.

"What I want to know is how did Loki get past you and myself to steal the virus." Natasha said after Bruce finished explaining what happened.

Bruce took his glasses off and looked around the room. "That's not the only question we should be asking. First, Loki was able to control the HYDRA soldiers, and use them as a distraction. So, if he is able to do that, why did he really need to steal the Extremis Virus? I don't think it was to make a trade with Red Skull." Bruce locked eyes with Tony expecting him to make some kind of response, but he didn't. "Secondly, when did he steal it? It has to have been sometime before Dr. Killian and Miss Hansen's presentation on the virus because they didn't have it with them. Also, after their presentation when I went to talk to them about the dangers of that type of research, Dr. Killian seemed to be acting weird. He was on edge. It was like he didn't want to talk about it. He also didn't seem to be talking much during their presentation as a whole." Bruce looked at Tony again, he does know Maya after all. Yet, Tony still said nothing. It appeared his friend was lost deep in his own thoughts. If only he knew what they were. "The final question is, what does Loki need on Asgard to want to go back? Like I said before possibly he needs something in Odin's vault, or he is just crazier than we all thought. All I know is this all doesn't seem to add up right." Bruce finished with absolution in his voice.

"Stark," Fury's voice said causing the man to be snapped out of his thoughts for only a moment. "Miss. Hansen is a former college colleague of yours?"

"Yah, I know Maya." Tony said not really wanting to listen anymore. He was too busy thinking, wondering what Loki was doing. What drove him to do any of this in the first place. Bruce made some valid points about the strangeness though. Perhaps he would have noticed stuff like this sooner if he was not so entranced by the god before all this happened.

"Get in contact with her and see what you can learn about the Extremis Virus. We need to be ready if HYDRA decides to use it." Fury's face stayed stone cold and he now turned to Thor, "As for Loki." He paused taking in a breath before continuing on. "If any of this is true then we are leaving Loki locked up here. We don't want him returning back to Earth with some new power he could use to try to destroy us."

Thor stood up from his chair, "You made a pact with me. You agreed that any of my people would be taken back to Asgard. My brother is no exception. He will be brought to trial for his crimes, and I will personally send him to Isle of Silence as punishment."

"If it shuts Loki up, I'm all in for this island. Although I wouldn't mind some interrogation time myself before we see him off." Clint said, his legs were propped up on the table, leaning back in his chair.

"And how do we know Loki won't escape from Fantasy Island?" Tony questioned his attention averted to Thor. He saw the pain in the god's eyes. He took no joy in fighting his brother, keeping him locked up. He heard how melancholy Thor's voice was when he spoke of this Isle of Silence. It sounded like a place no one should be sentenced to. Not even Loki.

Thor's attention went straight to Tony's now, his blue eyes were soft, and filled with sorrow. "It is a dreadful place, where there is nothing but silence. There are many death traps there such as vines that will entangle anyone that comes near them. It is a place of exile for those who do evil against any of the nine realms."

"How do we know Loki won't escape from there?" Fury asked the question on everyone's mind.

"His magic will be rendered useless there. There will be no chance of escape." Fury sat down now in his chair. Sure it all sounded good in theory. Also, SHIELD promised Thor that all Asgardians would be brought to trial in their home world, but Loki was no ordinary Asgardian. His magic seemed to defy everything Thor claimed.

When Tony heard those words his head seemed to shoot up in the utmost intrigue. His was alert now, his mind racing with ideas. "Did, i just hear that right. Mystery Island makes magic useless." Bruce shook his head, knowing that's what Tony was thinking of. Clint gave a chuckle, and wide smile, he knew what Tony was thinking now too.

"Yes, it does. The only place in the nine realms where any magic cannot be used." Thor said unsure where Tony was going with this.

Tony smiled as he leaned forward, his elbows propped up on the table. "Then beam me up with you guys when you leave."

Thor looked at Tony, puzzlement quickly washed over his face, "I'm afraid I do not understand."

"Tony wants to go with you to study the Isle of Silence so he can figure out how to build magical restrains for our captives here on Earth." Bruce spoke up staring at Tony with skeptical eyes.

"We need you here Tony." Steve spoke up now after listening to everything going on. "If HYDRA really does have the Extremis Virus we need to be ready for anything. We should be fine with Thor gone, but we need you here in case of a strike."

"Not twenty minutes ago, you were asking me and Bruce to make magical restraints. Now I might have a way to do that, and you are grounding me to Earth?"

Steve rolled his eyes turning his head to face Tony. "Yes, I want you to make magical restraints, but the protection of Earth is more important right now. If HYDRA uses the virus Loki gave them, we don't know what they will create. We can't have you running off to another world, with no way to contact you. Keeping the people of this world safe takes priority." He now turned to face Thor. "Are you sure this island will keep Loki locked up for good. There is no magical loophole that he can use to escape."

"The only way one can use magic on the Isle of Silence is if they create a barrier around themselves before teleporting. Amora is the only other sorceress I know that would be able to do that and free Loki, but she herself is in captivity. So this will be the best place to send my brother for now." Tony saw that Bruce and Natasha had doubtful eyes of this prospect. Fury, was just brooding as usual after hearing this little pieces of information. "Now I will go get my brother." Thor said leaving the the table and heading to the prisoner cell.

"I'll go with Thor in case Loki tries to resist...and we need the other guy." Bruce said looking to Tony. He gave him a piercing glare telling him to sit down, stay, and be a good boy until they came back. Thor took a detour from the elevator and headed into a room consisting of different restraints designed by Bruce and Tony. They were made of various strong metals, but not strong enough to keep Loki down for long. Bruce stood in the doorway as he watched Thor stare at the cuffs and mouth restraint. "You know what's been going on between your brother and Tony right." Bruce finally said seeing that Thor was still hesitating in pick up the restraints.

"I know my brother has been visiting the Son of Stark. I know not what they talk of." Thor said finally picking up the restraints, grasping them tight in his hands.

Bruce sighed as he stood next to the tall god. "The interrogation Tony had with Loki. It was more like a lover's spat than anything else. I think Loki either really cares for Tony or is just that damn good of an actor. He was looking at Tony the way he looks at you sometimes. Like he was torn between following the darkness in his heart or attempting to walk closer towards the light of who he was before the big reveal of his true parentage." Thor looked at Bruce now, his face was a mix of melancholy and hope. His fists began to loosen around the the restraints now. "I didn't want to say anything in front of the rest of the team. But is there anything in your fathers vault or on Asgard that Loki would want. Something that would possibly help him kill Tony...or be with him. I am still trying to make sense of all this, but that's the only thing I can think of."

"My father has many powerful treasures. But I do not see why any would be of interest to my brother..." Thor responded contemplatively. After a few moments of silence, the two headed towards the elevator, down to Loki's cell. Loki was back on the bench again a wide smirk on his face.

"Odinson and the beast. I see that it is time for me to await another trail with the Allfather." Loki eyed the cuffs and mouthpiece. While the cuffs were made of a strong metal, they could not stop his magic. It was that damned mouthpiece that kept his voice muffled so his magic didn't work as strongly.

"Brother why do you keep doing this? I don't understand." It was Thor's final plea to his younger brother. One last attempt to get something concrete from him.

Loki looked at Thor with a bemused face, "I know not what you mean." He held out his arms willingly to the cuffs his brother still held. Thor put them on, staring mournfully at this brother.

"You know very well what you are doing brother. And it's causing pain for all the people who care for you." With that, Thor placed the mask on his brother's mouth, making the younger god unable to render speech. Bruce and Thor both stood beside Loki as they led him through the base. They passed the meeting room while heading towards the exit to the world outside. Tony was still in his chair his eyes intent on Loki, however when he saw the mask on the god's face, he averted his eyes. He didn't understand why this time, seeing the god in that state, he just didn't feel right by it. He looked at his teammates, Clint especially had a wide grin on his face. Loki didn't even make contact with Tony, he just kept looking forward, knowing what was to come.


	16. Part 16

"I could never be, What you want me to.  
You pulled me under, To save yourself.  
You will never see, What's inside of me.  
I pulled you under just to save myself"  
\- Five Finger Death Punch | Coming Down

* * *

PART 16

* * *

Loki was in the desolate throne room of his father. It was normally full of people, talking, eating, and generally enjoying their frevierouls lives. Odin was on his throne, his eye looking down upon his youngest son. Frigga was sitting next to her husband, her eyes were red with tears. She looked down towards her sons trying to stay strong. The Lady Sif and the Warriors Three were standing off to the side only looking at Thor. Thor was beside his brother emitting nothing but sorrow. Loki's eyes were burning with rage, staring at Odin with disdain. Thor took the mask and cuffs off his younger brother, gripping the metal tight in his hand. "You have gone too far once again Loki. Attempting to destroy the human world of Earth." Loki stayed quiet there was no point in trying to talk back to his father. Nothing would come of it. In the past he fought back, but not this time. Not today. He just gritted his teeth and turned his head off to the side. It was all he could do to not spout his true heart's desires.

"Loki." The soft voice of Frigga spoke up she calmly looked at her youngest son. "You don't need to do this. You can talk to us. We love you." His mother said. She was now pleading for her son to speak his mind. Loki rose his head as his eyes drifted over to her soft ones. He looked at her crestfallen before turning his attention back to his father, fire had now taken over his entirety. He could keep silent no more from the flames burning within him.

"Love." Loki scoffed in disbelief at that word. "You claim to love me yet all you have ever done to me is lie. Give me false hope. You have never treated me like an equal son." Venom dripped from his voice as he spoke. He cared for his adoptive mother. He truly did. As a child she was the only one who treated him and Thor as equals. But as of late, it seemed like she was more worried about Thor than him. However, as he spoke, his eyes were only for Odin, not his mother. These words were more for him than her. "You always favored Thor over me. You gave him all the glory and casted me aside. And it all made sense after I finally learned the truth. You feared me because you have only ever seen me as a monster. A Frost Giant. You never once saw me as a real son." Loki was pained. Consumed with and hatred and sadness. "You never once considered me as a heir to the throne of Asgard. So I must make my own. And even then I am condemned for my efforts."

"We can talk about this. We are a family. We want to help you." She pressed on. She hated seeing her baby boy like this. It tore her apart. She loves Loki with all her heart and wanted the boy she used to know back. The Loki that smiled and laughed. Yes he still performed his little pranks, but a boy that was full of life. Not stone cold like she saw him now. Weak. Looking gaunt. It was tearing her to pieces. She wanted to reach out to her son. Hug him tenderly. Run her hand through his dark locks and never let him go.

"There is nothing to talk about." Loki's voice rang through the hall. "I am not your son. We are not a family." Loki paused before giving his final words to his family. "I will never be the son you desire me to be."

"Loki." Odin's voice echoed in the hall, "As punishment for your crimes. You will be sent to the Isle of Silence. Where your terrors can be no more." He stood up from his throne, staff in hand, pointing it at his dark haired son. Loki's eyes quickly shifted to the ground, muttering to himself, so not even Thor could understand what he was saying. He felt his body get light, as he was forcefully transported to the Isle of Silence. When he arrived a wide grin was apparent on his face. He waved his hand, fixing his armor, his magical barrier worked just in time. He was still able to perform magic. His father was weak. Despite his grandiose demeanor. His magic was not powerful enough to prevent Loki from using his own at the precise moment.

He walked across the white terrain. He now had a staff in hand. It was thin and golden with a blade at the end of it. Vines came after Loki, trying to trap him, but he used the staff to fight them off. Crows mouths were opening, but no sound came from them. He didn't know how long he was walking for, hours, maybe even days, whichever it was, it only felt like a few moments. The isle cleared his mind. It reminded him of his strength. How cowardice his father was for sending him to the Isle of Silence. Any thoughts of Tony were all but erased. The further he walked and heard nothing the less he worried about his trivial feelings for the heroes of Earth. Only the disdain for his father and brother, the words he spoke in the courtroom, and his desire for revenge rang in his mind.

He eventually came to a stop as he saw a blond woman, tied up in the vines. The true reason to why he came to the isle once again returned to him. The soft glowing blue between a mask of red and gold swept away any and all of the current resentment for his father and brother. "Amora." Loki said taking the last few steps towards the woman. Her head lifted up slightly and she immediately saw the vibrant green eyes. He waved his hand, making it so Amora could talk to him. "I had a feeling the Allfather sentenced you here. He was a fool banishing me here as well."

"Loki. I was wondering if you would ever come to free me from this place." Her voice was raspy, and hair was tangled in the thorns.

"I have been busy." Loki said, his curved smile vanishing. "I have a plan to defeat the Avengers." He was pacing back and forth slowly as he spoke. "I need something from you for my plan to work."

"What do you need?" She asked, curious as to what assistance Loki could need. Loki used his staff to free Amora from her entanglement. She rubbed her wrists soothing them from the pain they were in.

His smile was slowly returning as he spoke. He stopped pacing and turned to face the beautiful sorceress. "I need you to break the enchantment you placed on Tony Stark's assistant." His fingers were laced as he spoke, eyes narrowed on Enchantress.

"Her? What do you need her awake for?" She asked incredulously. She was shocked at what Loki was asking her to do. This was the last thing she expected to hear from him. "You know how taxing that spell was on me. Why should I have to remove it?"

"What you're dull brain cannot fathom is, with those Avengers, that putting the people they care about in danger makes them stronger. Somehow it gives them strength to push through, and so poetically save the day." Loki turned away from her now, facing out into the desolate world. His face, and eyes softened for only a moment before he continued with his plan. "We need her awake to give Tony Stark a false sense of security. He knows not the full extent of what is wrong with her. So when she awakens he will be so elated with joy, that he will slowly become complacent. That is what I need from you to defeat Iron Man." Loki turned around now facing the lith woman.

"Very well." She said reluctantly agreeing to the plan. "Is there anything else you need me to do for this grand plan of yours?"

His eyes got dark, as he approached her, gently caressing the side of her face. "I need you to infiltrate the HYDRA ranks for me. Disguised as a mortal. Keep an eye on them and their plans. Keep me informed." She rose an eyebrow, unsure what Loki was going with this one. "I may have use for them later on."

"Loki what is this plan of yours." She asked, getting close to him, "I'm curious about all of this."

"There is no need for you to know the full extent of my plan." He said, his voice smooth as he spoke. "You will return to Earth and do what you are told. I need to go back to Asgard. There is something in Odin's weapons vault that belongs to me."

"What about Skurge?" She asked. He was her partner in crime. In all actuality, he was in love with Amora. It was pathetic what he did for her. Bend to her ever desire, for nothing.

"You will have to do without him for now." Loki replied back, using his magic to leave the Isle, and appear back in the court of Asgard. The sky was dark, and torches were the only light in the great hall. Loki saw a golden goblet shimmering in the firelight. He picked it up before quietly creeping down the halls heading towards his father's weapons vault.

Walking towards the vault he saw a light off in one of the other corridors. He knew the corridor well, it led to his parents chambers. He hid himself listening on to the exchange of words going on.

"The Isle of Silence." He heard his mother's voice soft voice reverberate in the walls. "Of all the places you could banish him to for his sentence. Why there?" There was a hint of ice in her voice. A side of the queen that was unheard in court, but behind closed doors, there was no one to hear her disagreement to her husband's plans.

"He is not a boy anymore. I can't treat him as such." His father's voice seemed to echo down the corridor. "He must pay for his crimes. On the Isle of Silence he will have to reflect on what he has done. Be without his magic. It's the best place for his sentence."

"He may no longer be a boy, but he still needs us." she pressed on. "You heard what he said. Our son is in pain. He needs us more than ever now." She paused, grasping her husband by the hand. "Sending him there. It won't bring our family back together. We need to listen to Loki. Understand the pain he is feeling."

"We can't coddle the boy. This is what's best for him. He must understand the severity of the damage he has caused."

"What Loki needs is his family..." Loki left the corridor. He didn't need to listen on anymore. It was just proving his point even further. Adding more fuel the fire. His father truly didn't care about him. If Thor messed up. Oh just send him to Earth to learn a valuable life lesson. But when Loki does something wrong. Off the the Isle of Silence. Off to where he couldn't do anything, just sit and think, make his hatred grow stronger. His mother. Frigga. She still cared. But that was a pinch of salt in the vast sea. Even so, with Odin and Thor, she would never act upon her true heart desires.

He finally reached the end of the hallway that leads to Odin's weapons vault. The guards were standing outside the door, and Loki made the lights vanish, causing the guards to fumble around in the dark to light the torches. He quietly opened the vault room and slipped past the guards without being detected. He walked down the path eying each of his fathers stolen treasures. They all shimmered at him, taunting him. These objects are no different than him. Taken away. Forgotten. Never being allowed to show their true potential.

He saw the object that brought him all this pain and suffering in the first place. The one that led him to his true heritage. The Casket of Ancient Winters. He set the goblet down, grasped it by the handles, and felt the chill come on like last time. His skin slowly transforming into its true form, the blue looked more daunting to him in the pale torchlight. He looked at his hand as the blue began to vanish from his skin after he freed himself from the handles. He looked towards the goblet, and waved his hand over it. It turned into the the object he grasped just moments ago, replacing the real treasure with the fake. He heard the feet clattering of the guards, causing him to turn around and look towards the door. He quickly vanished, appearing back in his apartment, the casket was still in his hand.

His skin still glimmering blue under his leather clad armor. He placed the the blue casket on his kitchen counter top, watching as his hand returned to the porcelain he knew so well. One of his fears when touching the casket was that his skin, his eyes, his entirety would stay in frost giant form. That he would not be able to transform back into his familiar form. The one he felt like himself in. Not of stranger of whom he would have been. The frost giant form. The short time he was in it. Felt unfamiliar to him. Like he was someone else.

Sometime he wondered what his life would have been like if he was never taken by Odin. If he was left to die by Laufey. Would he have died as a small child there. Or lived on. Found a way to survive. Would he have known who his father was? Would he have killed him. Would he be the man he is today? He told himself that he would have been the same with or without his adoptive family. It made things easier on him. Knowing that it was his destiny. That he would always be the man he is now. Searching for his place in the world. A place he could rule and call his own.

His eyes drifted back to the casket. He really didn't want it or need it. But he had to take something. It would be suspicious if he didn't. The question was where to put it. Where to hide it. He had no real use for it. He opened his closet. Dozens of scarfs were eloquently hung up on hangers. On the shelve above there were boxes that contained even more scarves. He opened one of the boxes, taking out the thin pieces of woven fabric. He picked up the blue box, and placed it into the scarf box, placing a few of the scarves on top of it. Not the best hiding place for now. But it would do until he had time to place it elsewhere. No one knew he had it yet, but it was only a matter of time.

He looked out the window, knowing he should probably hide out a few days in the safety of his apartment. No one knew about it...except Tony...but Tony would probably be too busy with that assistant now that Amora should have broken the enchantment. He did tell her to do it. It was key to his plan. He needed her alive and awake. "Loki, where is Stark's assistant?" Amora's head was floating in a green sphere like they have communicated before in the past.

"She is at a private hospital in New York City." Loki said using his magic to appear where Amora was. An apartment of her own that she hid in while she was on Earth. The two appeared in the hospital and there she was, laying on the bed, still unmoving. A real life sleeping beauty. Magic and all. Except no kiss from her one true love would awaken her. Loki felt his heart beating faster as Amora encircled the hospital bed. Her right hand was swaying loosely over the assistant. He could feel the magic that Amora was emitting from her fingers. Yet, as he stared at the assistant, she seemed never changing.

"It's done." She said breaking the silence in the room.

Loki's eyes never once lifted from the assistant. Her breathing was still steady, and complexion the same. She looked no different than a moment ago when the enchantment was still on her. "When will she wake?" Loki's eyes refused to move, looking for some sign of her awakening.

"I do not know." She said with a low shrug, "I just lifted the enchantment. The rest is now up to her." Amora looked out the window now, away from Loki, "Well, I will go to HYDRA then. I will inform you if I hear anything." She vanished from the room, leaving Loki alone with the assistant. He gently moved his hand over her, knowing for sure that the enchantment placed on her was on longer there. All that was left was to wait it out, and think of what he will tell Stark when she does finally awaken.

* * *

Tony was in his penthouse at Stark Tower, a drink was in hand. He was trying to erase Loki from him mind. The god still seemed to be haunting him lately. The Isle of Silence. How would Loki escape from a place that he couldn't even use magic in. He probably had some plan. Some crazy Loki only loophole that Thor and Odin knew nothing about. Still, what if Odin decided not to send his son to the mystic island. What if they had some weird Asgardian torture that they decided to do instead. No, Thor loved his brother too much. There was no way he would condone torture as a punishment for his brother.

Part of him thought he should have gone with the brothers. Go to the Isle of Silence. Study it and see how it was able to neutralize Loki's magic. Yet another notion came to mind. He wanted to be on the isle so Loki would not be alone. So the god could not just sit there walloping in his own misery. Also, so he could better understand Loki. He probably spent much of his time there. It was a place that shaped him. Formed the darkness and hatred inside. The Isle of Silence was probably like Tony's cave in Afghanistan. The only problem was. Loki had been sent there many times before. Tony could only imagine what life would be life if he was captured and locked up in the cave again. Without his suit. Without someone else there to support him. It would drive any person mad.

"Tony you alright?" Bruce asked sitting down next to his friend on the couch. "You got quiet after Thor and Loki left." Bruce took a sip of the water he just got from the kitchen. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I don't need you playing Dr. Phil, Bruce. I'm fine." Tony's eyes were now on the chessboard. The game that he last played with Loki was still there. He never did put the pieces away. They played so much, that he never put the board back into its case.

"Tony, you are not fine." Bruce pressed, "The god you have been playing house with got sent to some world where he can't do magic. There is little chance of him escaping. Your farewell to him was something out of a bad romance scene in a sci-fi movie." He placed his water on the table, crossing his leg as he turned towards Tony. He pulled off his glasses setting them down next to the glass. "What has been happening between you and Loki lately."

"Nothing has been happening between me and Loki." Tony muttered before chugging the rest of his drink. "We just talk, play a few chess games." Tony pointed to the board. "Two possible make out sessions... I kicked his ass in the fight...Nothing that groundbreaking." Tony said the last parts as quickly as he could then getting up from his seat to pour himself more to drink.

Bruce thought he felt his heart stop beating at the end of the long ramble. "Repeat that last part for me."

"Nothing that groundbreaking? Kicking ass? Or the chess games?" Tony asked drinking more.

"Tony." Bruce said in an admonishing tone.

"I might have accidentally kissed Loki...and he might have purposely kissed me." Tony said seeing no more liquid in the bottle. Bruce was stunned. Speechless. Not because of Loki being a guy, but because of Loki being well, Loki. Also because Tony was with Pepper. They were great together. Also Tony was being so loyal to Pepper throughout all their relationship. That was until some 6'4" tall god, started playing chess with his best friend and quoting Shakespeare all over the place. But, it made sense in a way. Much like how their friendship formed over their intelligence, love of science, and Star Wars movie marathons; Loki was also challenging Tony. Pushing him to use his intellect to the fullest capacity. As much as he hated to admit it, it made sense the two would be drawn to one another. Tony explained this two kiss scenarios to Bruce, who listened with the utmost respect, not once interrupting his friend. "So that's what happened. I'm slowly developing feelings for Donner. Call Nick Fury. I'm compromised." Tony said sarcastically, finding an unopened bottle and popping the seal. "Don't get me wrong I still care for Pepper. But with what has been going on between Loki and myself. I don't know. It's making me question things. Maybe if Pepper was awake, I could figure all this out."

"Tony, you know you can't be with Loki. Why would you even consider that?" Bruce asked leaning back in his seat now.

"I am not considering that. I know there is no way Loki and I could be together." Tony said back pouring the liquid into his cup. "Besides I'm still with Pepper. Nothing will happen between us anyways. He is locked up in another world where he can't use magic. And even _when_ he breaks free, nothing like this will happen again. We will both stick to the original agreement. Loki knows this just as I do." Tony gripped his cup tightly. It was true. That fight they had earlier. The battle. How they were both eventually able to revert back to their original thoughts of one another. Enemies. Still, it left Tony heart pained, despite the clarity of his mind.

"Tony, I don't know. All this. Maybe Steve is right about us staying together..." Bruce started, but Tony quickly objected.

"Bruce I promise you. Nothing will happen between me and Loki. I know what I have to do as an Avenger and Iron Man. I won't let anything get in the way that." Tony said with all the affirmation that he could. But it felt like he was convincing himself more than Bruce. Who knows what emotions would overcome him when the god shows his face again. All Tony could do was convince himself that when Loki comes back, it would be all work and no trickster games.

"I know that you know what you have to do. But Tony let's face it." Bruce's face quickly turned somber. "You are no Steve or Thor. In a sense you are corruptible."

"I'm corruptible?" Tony said incredulously after he downed his drink. At the word, the pain in his heart only seemed to worsen. Perhaps he was. If pushed a certain way. Corruptible may just be another adjective on the ever growing list of words people could use to describe him.

"Corruptible may not be the best word choice." Bruce quickly said, regretting saying it in the first place. "But, your morals are skewed. Yes. I know you do what's right in the end. But sometimes along the way." Bruce sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose as he spoke. "You don't do it the way a person who is considered a superhero would do them." Bruce stood up from his seat before turning around to face his friend one last time. "I should go. We both have work to do."

"Fine Bruce. See you later." Tony had nothing left to say to Bruce. Even if he could think of what to say, its not like it would sway Bruce's mind about this matter. Tony did not move from his spot as he watched Bruce leave the room. He gripped the cup tightly, holding it to his lips, but never taking a drink. He set the cup down and the clinking of glass broke the silence. Tony knew what he had to do. He had a plan, and needed to follow through.

The first step in said plan was something he had yet to do, call Maya, see if he could learn anything about the virus or what happened that day. He has not talked to her in a long time. He scrolled down his phone, to her name, clicking it and waiting for her to answer. "Tony." Her voice rang clearly in his ear. "It's been awhile since I have heard from you. It's to be expected since you are Iron Man and all. What did you need?"

By the way her voice rose, Tony could tell she was smiling. Her voice always emitted so clearly when she smiled. "Can't a guy just call and talk to an old colleague?" Tony asked sarcastically. "Actually, I called because I'm curious about this Extremis Virus you helped create with Dr. Killian."

"If you wanted to know about it, maybe you should have come to the conference with your boyfriend." She teased with a gentle laugh. Tony froze at the word boyfriend. Slowly, the imagery of vibrant green eyes started to talk over his thoughts. "Come on Tony it was joke, no need to get all silent on me. Everyone in the scientific community knows how close you and Dr. Banner are. We were all taken by surprise to see him there, but not you." Tony was breathing again. Of course she meant Bruce, who else would she be talking about? No one knows what happened between himself and the god, so why was he getting all worked up for nothing.

"Well if you watched the news that day, you would have seen I was kind of busy. Saving the planet. No big deal." Tony said back after he got his footing again. "I could stop by Futurepharm and you could show me." Tony added thinking talking about this in person may be better than over the phone.

"I don't know Tony." She said her voice quickly turned nervous, uneasy.

"Trust me, I can get there fast." Tony said reassuringly, but at the same time curious as to why she didn't want to see Tony in person.

"Listen Tony, we are still in the experimental phase in creating the solution. The basic idea is that Extremis is a super soldier solution. In theory, it will be a bio-electronics package, fitted into a few billion graphite nanotubes and suspended in a carrier fluid. Much like the original super soldier serum it's made to be fitted into one single injection. But we are not even close to the test phase yet. We are still trying to perfect the solution in itself." She said her voice slightly straining as she spoke.

Tony listened, but it still sounded like she was hiding something from him. "And when you were going to the conference, you were allowed to bring the sample serum you made?" He asked, getting down to the important question. The Loki question. When did the god take it? How did he take it?

"Yes, we were, but Dr. Killian and I forgot to take it out of the vault before we left. We were behind schedule, and a flight from Texas to DC is not short. Besides, it's not like we could test it or anything. If we brought it, it only would have been for appearances" Tony didn't want to believe this. Two scientists actually forgetting to bring the object they were presenting on. It didn't add up at all. Loki must have somehow made them think they forgot it. But wouldn't they see it missing if they opened the vault. Perhaps that is why Maya didn't want Tony coming. Maybe they did open the vault and find it missing, and have no memory of Loki appearing and taking it. Either way, he was not getting anywhere with Maya. Fury wouldn't be happy, but hey, not much you can do about magical memory loss. That is, if that is what is going on. "Listen Tony, I have to get back to work..."

"That's fine Maya. If anything happens. You know you can call me. Right?" Tony said deciding not to press this any further with her. He could always fly out to Texas and visit her unexpectedly if he needed something. Besides it appears HYDRA has not even used the virus yet so no need to jinx it.

"Yah, I know." She replied back gently before hanging up. Tony sat back in his chair, he did learn one thing from his talk with Maya. She was uneasy, nervous. Something was going on, she didn't want anyone knowing about. But, she was certain that the virus was not yet ready for experimentation. If that was true, why did Loki steal it? Did he not know it was incomplete. Perhaps he did and that's why he handed it over so easily. Still. Why did the god need it in the first place? That question was still tugging at him. What could Loki, a near immortal being need with a super soldier virus?


	17. Part 17

 

"What you need to know about the past is that no matter what has happened,  
it has all worked together to bring you to this very moment.  
And this is the moment you can choose to make everything new.  
Right now."  
\- Charles R. Swindoll

* * *

PART 17

* * *

Loki spent the week in his apartment, hiding from the world, wondering when he should finally make his presence known. That was, if the Avengers and his parents didn't already know of his escape. But why would anyone visit the Isle of Silence on their own accord? To clear their heads? Plot? Hide? Loki has used the Isle before for those purposes. No one knows that. Know that he has uncovered all the secrets of the Isle. Studied it. Yet the only way he could use magic there was with a barrier. There was no loophole around that fact. When he thought about it, he was surprised at how easy it was to make the barrier before his father exiled him. There was only two explanations for this turn of events. Either his father is weakening in his old age or his is close to the Odinsleep again. Putting it off for reasons unknown. Either way, it made his plan much easier.

He lied on his floor, staring up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, and the glowing blue surrounded by a sea of crimson and gold began to seep its way into the depths of his mind. It has been a few days since that imagery has taken over his thoughts. Why was that? It used to haunt his every hour, but after that fight. After the two had their first brawl since their meetings and after Amora broke the enchantment on the assistant, Tony all but vanished from his mind. He assumed the metal man would be too busy spending every waking moment with his supposed girlfriend. Resulting in Tony spending little to no time with him now. So why is such imagery appearing? Happening again? And what seemed like out of nowhere for that matter. Perhaps a part of him remembered. A little voice in him saying that Stark was expecting a visit when he escaped. So, why not go to him. See how the man of iron has been.

Once Tony sees the god, knows he has escaped, then the rest of the Avengers will know as well. Well, at the very least, the beast and his brother would know. They both already knew about the visits, but not the rest of the Avengers. The ones who most want the god's head on a spit. Especially Barton; the one he used. How he got all of his intel. He was surprised that Dr. Banner has been keeping his mouth shut. Not telling the rest of their pathetic team about the treachery happening. It was a curious choice on the doctors behalf. Maybe they had more in common than he thought. Despite that notion, he knew Stark truly was his equal; not the mindless monster in the form of a man.

Loki stood up and took a few steps near his kitchen only to appear outside of Tony Stark's home in California. He walked to the gate, it opened after one touch from his hand. He made his way to the front door, once again touching the doorknob and easily opening it. He stepped into the house, it was quiet. He studied each room as he walked passed them, but there was still no sign of Stark or the talking voice that seemed to know everything. He grabbed a book off of Tony's bookcase, and sat reading, expecting him to appear at any moment. Interrupting him at the climax of the story. Then he would continue talking, not letting Loki return to his reading no matter how hard he tried.

"I'm afraid Mr. Stark is in New York right now. He had some urgent business there." The voice spoke up, causing Loki to be broken from his trance that seemed to happen while he was reading a good book. "He will return later tonight." Loki never responded back to the talking house. He still didn't understand Tony's need for a talking house to begin with. Sure in Asgard, he had servants that bowed to his every whim. Yet a talking home that well, talks back, seemed unnecessary even to the god.

If Stark was going to be gone for a bit, perhaps he should use the chance to further study his home. He never went past the living room and kitchen, so why not explore a little. See what secrets Iron Man was hiding. He placed the book down on the couch's arm rest and began walking around the house. He saw the door to the basement and opened it, walking down the stairs. He saw the glass wall and door with a pin pad next to it. With a smirk, he touched the pin pad and the door slid open. He walked around the garage, looking at the line of cars, wondering if Tony restored all of them himself. He didn't care much for cars. The one time he rode in one, was through a desert while fighting off Nick Fury. They were slow machines, but did the job for mortals. In the back of the garage a row of suits were lit up. They were on display, as if they were the main attraction of this space. He stepped towards them placing a hand on the glass. As he saw his reflection a hearty laugh escaped his lips. Himself a hero. Doing what his brother and Tony Stark do. It truly was laughable to him. No one ever helped him. So why should anyone else be saved? Why do these mortals think so highly of themselves. Why are they worth saving?

On a little desk near the suits was an arc reactor in a glass case. There was a cracked plaque surrounding the arc reactor, _Proof That Tony Stark Has a Heart_. Loki lifted up the glass and picked up the piece of metal and wires. It seemed so fragile in his hands. Yet it had so much power. This is what separates him from Tony Stark. This little trinket. Yet it could be so easy to defeat Stark by removing it. Getting close to the man and taking out the glowing circle. Watch his body fall to the ground, start to freeze up as the pieces of metal pierce his heart. That would be the easiest way to kill the mortal. But where is the glory in that? What would the pleasure be in defeating him in that manner? There would be none. It's a cowardice move.

"Already back, and not even a single postcard. I'm hurt Loki." Loki turned around with the arc reactor still in his hand. He saw Tony with a grin widened his face. He was standing in his garages doorway, leaning against the wall as he studied the god's behavior in silence. Loki's eyes were darkened, and skin more sallow than usual. However, he was in normal human attire, slacks, with a white oxford, vest, and a skinny tie. Tony walked further into the garage to where Loki was standing. "So how was Gilligan's Island?"

"You knew I was sent to the Isle of Silence?" Loki questioned, before laughing, "Thor told you. And did he tell you what it is like there?" Malice soon overtook his voice at the last question.

"Oh just that it can render your magic useless. I wanted to come with you on your little vacation, but Steve grounded me." Tony smiled, but Loki's face was sullen. Why would Stark want to come to the isle? To see him in his place of suffering? Or would he try to study the magical properties of it? Whichever it was, it brought little joy thinking of Tony seeing him in a place that brought him so much misery. It took time for Loki to discover the true strength of being on the isle. Perhaps, if he thought about it more. Having Stark there with him. It would have lessened the wound inflicted upon him by his father. He could not allow himself to think such notions though. He just couldn't. "So how did you escape, since it was supposed to be the one place that you can't do your little tricks in?"

"How else do you think, I teleported out." A half hearted mischievous grin was on his face. "It was tricky though. I had to shield myself at the right moment before I was sent to that dismal world by the Allfather."

"Wait...if you can teleport through dimensions, why the ridiculously long and pointless scheme to get back to Asgard. Why didn't you just use your magic? You could pop back home to daddy dearest using a spell to hide yourself, then just pop back to Earth?"

"My magic works similar to your suit. Yes, it's strong and powerful, but it still has it's limits. One must train, to surpass those barriers. It's a barrier I, myself am still working on. It takes much of my energy to travel between Earth and Asgard. It would be foolish to tire my body so." Tony saw how exhausted the god looked. It had been about 12 days since the god had been sentence to the isle. Even though Tony was sure he was resting, Loki still looked gaunt. If he was human Tony would have thought he looked sickly, knocking on hell's door. It was reminiscent of when he first met the god. Tony wondered how much magic it took to travel between planets without their little rainbow bridge. Also, he didn't know what bodily effects, if any, the isle had on Loki's body. There could be numerous reasons as to why the god looked so feeble.

"How long have you been back?" Tony asked as his eyes averted to the ground. He knew he should not ask that question. It was making the conversation seem personal. As if he actually cared. The problem was part of him did care. He needed to know how long the he was hiding. Why he didn't show himself sooner. No. He cannot allow himself to think like this. Yet, his words betrayed him. They always seemed to do that around Loki.

Loki had to resist a smirk at that question. "Long enough." He paused and stepped forward the arc reactor still in hand. "Quite the sentiment. And accurate. From your assistant I presume?"

Tony looked at the arc reactor with bittersweet memories. He smiled at it half heartedly. Normally his arc reactor was his pride and joy. But looking at that one. The gift Pepper made in Loki's lengthy fingers, it was almost daunting. Imagery of the god sauntering over to him, placing a cool kiss on his lips, then pulling out the one thing giving him life engulfed his every thought. A malicious grin with gleaming emerald eyes would be the last thing he saw before he died. Despite the imagery, he knew that would never happen. But, that still did not make the vision any less appalling in his mind "Yah. You know I wanted to just throw it away, but she insisted to make a spectacle about it."

Loki gave out a breathy laugh, "Yes. We wouldn't want that. Would we?" Tony was now face to face with the god. He took the arc reactor out of the Loki's bony fingers and placed it back in its case.

Tony sighed, it was starting to get awkward. He knew what his plan was when Loki came back. Work. Focus. Study magic. No fooling around. No letting himself get too close to the god. Yet with them both here, joking so; it was making it hard on him. It was time to turn the conversation. Steer it away from anything but the usual hero/villain business. "So, your plan. Same as before? Nothing changed while you were meditating on Gilligan's Island?"

Loki was silent, his body got deathly stiff for a few moments at Tony's question. "Yes. My plan is still the same. So long as you still want me to visit. Before I left, you seemed perplexed."

Finally, it was coming to this. The topic they both know they should ignore, but can't. "Well I figured I could put on my big boy pants and keep putting up with you. Besides, I still need to figure out your magic. Can't do that unless you are here." Tony averted the topic. The two kisses. How his body so readily reacts to the god's lingering touches. And that being here with the god now, those feelings are slowly returning.

"And as I said before I was sent off to my biased trial. I still need to figure out how to kill you. I still don't know enough." Loki added, sitting at one of the work benches now. His hands were folded between his spread legs as he looked off into the direction of the cars. The trial, it still left a painful twinge inside of him. But it would once again become another act that will only hardened him more. And over time it will become nothing.

Tony smirked, grabbing a rolling chair and slid over to the god. "I know a thing or two about biased trials." Loki rose an eyebrow in slight interest. Tony Stark might possibly be sharing another fact, a story about his past. And so soon. The god moved his hands so his chin was gently resting on them. He leaned forward in slight curiosity, ready to hear the story. "Back when I first created the Iron Man armor; I was constantly being brought to the U.S. Supreme Dick-Court about my armor being considered a dangerous weapon. A weapon of mass destruction. Since I was not affiliated with any branch of military, I was a liability. They thought it would be safer if I turned the armor over to the government because I was untrustworthy with it's destructive powers. And let's face it. I never gave them a reason to trust me. I went around the world, on my own. Cleaning up messes. Causing new ones. I was proving them wrong and right at the same time. I was a mess. I let my armor get stolen by one of my best friends, and it easily got hacked and under someone elses control. Hell, I destroyed my own house. But I didn't give up. The Iron Man armor is mine, and mine alone. I stood up to those son's of bitches who were trying to take away what was mine. I even got an award from one of them." Tony laughed as a wide grin formed on his face remembering that day. "You going all prison break on your dad. It's no different than me giving those politicians the middle finger.

"It's quite different in my opinion." He leaned back as he crossed his hands and placed them back between his legs. "You were only being persecuted by your government, not the man who claims to be your father. Raised you as a child. They are strangers who can only judge you from afar. By the actions you have currently committed. Not by a man that claims to know you your whole life. Judging you since your birth. Quite different indeed."

Tony leaned forward in his rolly chair, he saw the serious inflections on the god's face. Loki was absent mindedly fiddling with his fingers between his legs now. However, his emerald eyes were hardened as they peered into Tony's chocolate. "You think it's unfair that daddy banished your brother to Earth where he could mingle, meet a girl, and join a totally awesome team of superheroes. Where you get sent to a place where sound doesn't exist and no human contact. All you have is to wallow in your own pain." Tony said, his hand moving as he spoke. "You think it's another way of him showing favoritism."

Loki's eyebrows furrowed for a moment, and a snide smile appeared as his head cocked slightly to the left. "Well of course." He stated it in an almost surprised, matter of fact tone. As if it should have obviously been the answer and Tony asking it was incredulous.

"Maybe he banished you there because it was the only place you couldn't cause any harm to anyone...what did your mom say about all this?" Tony's question caused the god to be caught off guard.

"My mother..." Loki's voice trailed off. His mother was the only person who tried to understand him. Who openly listened to him, not favoring either son. "Not even her words can sway the mind of my father."

"Yah," Tony added, his eyes now adverted down to the ground. "My mom was the same way. For the most part, nothing she said or did could convince my dad either...was your mom there for the trial?"

Loki slowly nodded his head, "As the wife of the king she was there. As the mother of the one being convicted, she had no desire to see my trial. To see me banished before her eyes. But she was strong, as should be the Queen of Asgard."

The garage was silent now, not even Jarvis made a peep. Mothers. At least Loki's mom was still alive. Wanting to connect with her son. Understand him. But not even she could delve into her son's heart and bring out the lost prince. Tony, he didn't have his mom. Hell, he doesn't even have Pepper anymore. So how is it that they ended up so different? Why are things they way they are? How is it that Tony is seen as a hero, and Loki the villain. Shouldn't the one with the family be the one with good intentions, and the one without be the screwed up villain trying to burn the world? "So why come and see me now? Why come out from hiding?"

"Why not? I gain nothing from hiding in the shadows. I still have much I need to learn about you."

Tony took a deep breath. There was no way around it now. All signs were pointing to this question. He could not avoid it any more. "And about what happened last time. When I committed a treachery not even Nick Fury would think me capable of."

Loki felt his heart quicken. The kiss. The words were finally spoken. It still made him warm thinking about it. But with the assistant waking up, he knew he needed to toss those feelings aside. That was unless, Tony no longer desired to be with her. But that probability was slim in his mind. "It's nothing. We can go about as if it never happened. We shall stick to the original arrangement." Loki felt what little he could of his heart dropping. He was trying to convince himself it was nothing. Nothing at all. That he could go about as if it never happened. It was just another aspect in his life he would bury deep and let it go to sleep. But truly all he was doing was lying to himself. No matter how hard he tried to bury such thoughts, they would always be a part of him now.

"I second that notion." Tony said in agreement. But for some reason, part of him was saying no. You cannot forget. You cannot go on as if nothing happened. You can never look at the god the same way again after everything that has happened. No matter how many walls you build, there will always be a crack. And a mixture of emerald and a rustic gold will always be seeping through it. No barrier can contain it. "Shall we go upstairs then? Play a game of chess?" Tony suggested. It was the only idea he could think of to even attempt normality between the two of them.

"Very well." Loki agreed. Chess. Something normal for them. Something they can do together that didn't tempt any more thoughts that he all assumed were banished.


	18. Part 18

"Sometimes I forget that I'm not supposed to love you anymore."  
-Unknown

* * *

PART 18

* * *

Tony woke up, his body feeling stiff from another nights sleep on the couch. He was up late once again due to a long game of chess with Loki. Despite the suggestion of playing the board game, in hopes of returning to a normal routine. Well as normal as two enemies who are supposed to want to kill each other, but have kind of sorta become friends, and made out two times; can be. The night felt anything but normal. In all honesty, Tony thought the whole night felt, uneasy, awkward. Like asking your crush that doesn't know you exist to PROM awkward. The room was silent, besides the gentle clang of the chess pieces on the board, and the soft breaths of the god as he pondered over his moves. Tony had to force himself to stare the the board for the entirety of the game. Not wanting to look at the god. He could not allow himself to be caught up in Loki's mind game again. He promised himself and Bruce when Donner returned it would be all work. He would not be distracted like last time. No more tales about what makes them similar. No more buying tea. And more importantly, stay a good few feet away from the god at all times. He could not allow himself be trapped by the vibrant green eyes. Enchanted by the gentle lingering scent of chamomile or rosemary that seemed to emit from his designer suits. Or how innocent he appeared when those shallow dimples were showing. No. None of that. He already failed that plan for half of the visit, so he needed to stay focused for the rest of it.

His first act should be call the team, tell them that Loki escaped and is free. Be on a twenty-four hour reindeer watch. That should be the plan. But how would he tell the rest of the team this? Explain to them how he knew Loki was free. Why the god came to him. They should know that Loki escaped. He would be lying to the team, if he hide this important intell from them. His gut kept telling him that Loki won't stay hidden for too long. So why not let the team find out naturally? The only problem was, once Prancer makes himself known, Bruce would come to him. The first thing he would do is ask Tony if he knew about the god's escape. Bruce would probably chew him out for keeping this secret, but this is the best way. Bruce should not be dragged any further down than he already has been. In conclusion, all this is is one big can of worms that no one should have opened, but of course he did anyways. When didn't he do something like this?

His eyes lingered on the chessboard, the pieces were still where they left them. The captured pieces on Loki's side were perfectly lined up by height. On the other side of the board, Loki's half drunken cup of tea was still sitting there. The first step. The first thing to purge himself of Loki feelings was to put away the tea cup and chess board. The chess board. It has become so familiar sitting there on his coffee table. The smooth ivory pieces were a small reminder of the god's coming visits. That it was not just some fantasy in Tony's head. He never really thought about it, but whether it was at his penthouse or his home in California, the chessboard was always there. It was like Loki placed some spell on it to follow them. That way, whichever home they were at, they could always play. Then again, Loki seemed to meet him more at his home rather than the Tower. The city they had their first battle. Tony wondered why that was, but had to erase such flights. He needed to stay focused. He had to put away the one thing that brought them together in the first place. The foundation of their frenemy relationship. He had to put away the chessboard.

The black ones Loki always used were cool to Tony's touch. It was as if they were absorbing the god's body heat, or lack thereof. His picked up the king, it felt heavy to the touch. Heavier than it should feel. The smooth pieces reminded him of Loki's skin. How soft it was despite the fragility of how it looked. No. Stop. Don't do this. You were doing so well. Not thinking about the god while he was locked away. But one reappearance and he was smitten. Wanting to reach out for the god. Hear his stories. Touch his porcelain skin. Be graced with the soft, cool touch of his lips. But he knew he couldn't fall back into the god. It was dangerous. Then again, he knew of the danger from the beginning, but chose to ignore it.

He quickly put the piece into his cushioned briefcase and breathing heavily as he place it down. He did it. He was able to put the first piece away, the rest should be easier. He continued putting each piece back inside the case, closing it shut. He stared at the dark leather for a few moments. He had this out in his living room for months and now it was going to be hidden. Gone from sight. The first step. A baby step. But movement nonetheless. He lifted up the case, and placed it back into the cupboard under his bookshelf. Doing this he felt a pang of guilt, his heart tugging at the strings. But his mind. His greatest weapon, kept reminding him his promise to Bruce. Mind over matter.

He now looked at the tea cup. The gift he bought for the god. He had it rushed ordered after designing it. He bought it because he want Loki to have something to drink. The god never seemed please with any beverage Tony placed before him. And well frankly, even gods need to drink. He brought the cup to the sink, dumping the cold liquid down the drain. He could still smell the subtle hint of rosemary in it. However, rinsing it out, the scent all but vanished. He placed the cup in the cupboard, briefly turning his attention to the living room, searching for anything else that may remind him of the leather clad god. To show Loki and himself that he meant business. Yet his attention lingered back the the cupboard, his heart still dropping for reasons unknown.

"It's kind of early for spring cleaning." Bruce said walking into the kitchen seeing Tony staring at the cupboard. It caused Tony to be broken from his trance, but his eyes still content on the tea cup's hiding place. "Jarvis let me in. I was in town giving a lecture, so I thought I would stop by." He added walking towards his friend. "Are you doing alright?"

Tony turned away from the cupboard, a faux smile stood out against his somber eyes. "Well seeing as Jarvis can't do the cleaning and I have not built a robotic body for him to do said cleaning, I have to trudge alone on that chore."

Bruce sighed as he leaned against the side of the counter top. "Tony it has been almost two weeks since Loki was sent to Asgard. Thor has not come back...I mean you were...accustomed...to having Loki around. It was almost like a routine for you. If you want to talk about it with me you can. You already admitted, the worst part." Worst part? Tony thought when hearing this. What was the worst part. Meeting the god in general? Kissing him? Or the fact that he actually admitted he is forming feelings for the god. Wait. Not is. Was. Was forming feelings for the god.

"There is nothing left to talk about." Tony said attempting to sound ensuring. But he knew that was a lie. There is a million feelings that are tugging at him in every direction. His body is torn. His mind and heart are in a constant battle with one another. But keeping some of these feelings to himself is best. It's safer this way. He has to prevent himself from pulling Bruce further down his hell hole.

Bruce stood up straight and was now face to face with his friend. He could hear the irregular breathing pattern, and Tony's eyes slightly shifting. "Then why does it feel like you are hiding something?" Bruce paused and took a step back. "The chess board is gone. You were just staring off at a cupboard." His eyes drifted back and forth between the living room and where Tony is currently standing. "Tony I have known you long enough now to know when something is bothering you. When something is tugging inside your mind. We are both scientists. Our brains are wired differently than most." Bruce was looking at Tony, his chocolate eyes still shifting. A few times it looked like his hand was reaching out for a non existent drink. "So Tony, are you going to tell me the truth now?"

Tony sighed. If Bruce was going to insist, he might as well tell him. No matter how much he wanted to keep Bruce out of the dark, he seemed to do it anyways. Bruce was strong, with or without the Hulk, and as much as Tony wanted to protect his friend from the truth, the scientists curiosity wouldn't let him. "Loki may or may not have escaped from Azkaban." He saw Bruce's jaw tighten and eyes narrow at this news. "I know. We all saw this coming. I mean seriously. Easter Island. The only way I think he couldn't have escape was if he was under twenty-four hour big brother watch. But even then, he could probably do that multiply trick, and vanish off."

"Loki is back? How long has it been?" Bruce asked hand on his chin as he meditated on the news.

Tony was silent, taking steady breaths. His eyes still shifting madly around the kitchen. "He came here last night. When I asked how long he has been back, he said long enough."

"Tony this has gone on far too long. We need to tell the rest of the team that Loki escaped from his island prison. We can't keep this information to ourselves." Bruce said incredulously. His eyes were widened and he nervously ran a hand through his hair. "The team needs to know."

"And what will I tell them Bruce? There is no way to explain this to them." Tony replied back, his voice only slightly rising. If anything it wavered more in fear than anger.

"How about the truth Tony. Tell them, what Thor and I know. We are just as guilty as you for keeping this a secret. You won't be the only one condemnable."

"I'm Guilty?" Tony questioned incredulously. "Guilty of what? Last time I checked, there was no club rule book that said who I can and can't hang out with during my me time." Tony bit his lip for a moment before turning his head away from Bruce. "Besides you know that the main reason I'm playing house with the guy is because it's the only chance I have to study magic."

"If you don't feel guilty, then there should be no problem with you telling Steve, Natasha, and Clint, about your new-found friendship with Loki." Bruce replied back casually. "And if you are studying him, then give me some data to go over. I have not seen any since you came back from Japan. Maybe that will give you something to think about Tony." Bruce paused. Collecting data, researching Loki. Yes, that was his plan, but he became so wrapped up in other things. His mind was preoccupied with other thoughts, that studying to god was on the back-burner. He kept telling himself he needed to do it, yet why did he never act on it. It's the same question as why he couldn't attack Loki during their battle. "I need to head back to New York soon. I have important research to do at my lab there. I just hope you seriously think about what I have been saying lately." Bruce left the kitchen, leaving Tony alone in his house once again. What is up with Bruce lately. He had been pressuring Tony to think about what he is doing as much as Loki used to press Tony about love.

Tony opened the cabinet, looking at the tea set in there. He picked up the cup he placed in there what felt like moments ago. He gingerly held it in his hands, studying it, there was a soft brown ring on the inside of the cup, yet the hot rod red paint on the outside looked as pristine as when he first bought it.

* * *

The room for the most part was quiet, there was the soft sound of beeping from the computers in the hospital room. Loki was sitting in the chair just observing the woman sleeping in the hospital bed. The assistant was still in her coma. She still had not woken up. Why is that? Amora removed the enchantment. After that she should be free to wake up. Perhaps she didn't want to. He pondered many things as he stared at her. What was she dreaming of? What was it that was keeping her from waking? How would he figure out anything about Stark if she was still in her slumber. Her skin was still pale and her body never moving. The real life sleeping beauty but still without her enchantment.

He leaned back in the chair, sitting in this room was not getting him anywhere. It would not wake her up any faster. He stood up from his chair appearing in his own apartment. He began making a pot of tea, enjoying the silence as usual, until a fellow Asgardian broke the silence. "Loki what did you do to get on HYDRA's most wanted list. You are above Captain America and the Avengers on their little revenge list." Loki turned around to see the flowing blond hair that stood out against her green armor.

A short chuckle made it's way from Loki's lips. "I see you have infiltrated HYDRA's ranks. Good."

"Loki," she said as she sauntered over to him. Gently her fingertips slid across his shoulders and she got close to his ear. "Red Skull wants your head. Dead or Alive. Preferably alive. But still. What did you do to get on their wrong side?" He could feel the soft blow of air and her sultry voice in his ear. Her attempt to seduce him. Use her femininity to get what she wanted from the ebony haired god. At one point, he did find Amora of interest. In his childhood, when he was still learning magic she appeared to be perfect. Exactly what he, himself wanted to be. However, as he grew and got stronger. More Powerful. He saw how weak she truly was. Her magic was nothing compared to his. Despite that, she has been useful in many of his ploys.

"What treachery does Red Skull claim me of?" Loki questioned, his eyebrow rose in curiosity. His voice was calm, smooth as usual. No detection of betrayal could be heard. Yet that was why he was a master of his craft. Deceit. Mischief. Not even those closest to him could find the thin line between his truth and folly.

"He claims you gave him a fake Extremis Virus. Apparently they used it on someone. I know not who, and all it did was put them in a catatonic state. He thinks you were trying to pull the wool over his eyes." She stated still close to his tall body. Her eyes drifting down his length, studying him. Attempting to toy with him like during their childhood. "Is that why you sent me to him?"

Loki breathed in, and slowly exhaled. "Even I know nothing of this virus. The effects it has on the mortal body. How long the transformation takes. Perhaps Red Skull expects too much of this virus. Or it truly does not work. I know not." Loki shrugged his shoulders, and walked towards his window to be out of the Enchantresses grasp. "What plans has he concocted to lure me out? To find me for this supposed treason in our agreement?"

"I haven't the slightest. I am not high enough in the HYDRA hierarchy to know such things. Besides they still believe you to be trapped in Asgard. Your capture by the Avengers is well known. At the same time, they know you will not be imprisoned long. If only they knew the truth." She scoffed knowing Loki was not imprisoned at all. His barrier allowed him to make his escape whenever he pleased. "But I will listen for any word of their plans. There are always whispers." Loki's index finger was gently tapping on his lips as he thought. He paced slowly now, his feet moving in sync with the tapping.

An enlightened smile started to form on his lips and he came to a halt. "Perhaps we should plant a rumor of my escape, and the next city I may make an appearance in." He spoke slowly and meticulously. "I will need some time to perfect the small details. But if HYDRA wants a chance at my head, then let them try. Let us watch them attempt to try to take down a god. I have nothing to hide from them. I gave them an Extremis Virus. I kept up my end of the bargain."

"When should I return?" She asked not moving close to Loki this time. "To hear of this plan?"

He turned around, facing her once more. His hands were behind his back and smile vanished. "Three days times. Come back then and I will give you your instructions." The enchantress nodded her head, not saying a word, and vanished from Loki's sight. He returned to the kitchen were the soft whistle could be heard. He turned the stove off and let the water cool. He needed to go out today. Plans needed to be altered.

His body was glimmering as his casual t-shirt and slacks transformed into a white oxford, charcoal slacks and an unbuttoned blue plaid vest. His hair transformed from a dark black to a soft ginger, and his vibrant green eyes began to dullen. He needed to appear more mortal, than godly. He appeared in front of a cyber cafe. He didn't care much for using computers, but they have been useful now and again. He sat down in front of one, loging in, waiting for the screen to load.

"Mr. Aurick, I have not seen you in awhile." A waitress come to his table side. "Been overseas again?" She smiled at him sincerely, her finger slowly twirling her long auburn hair.

"Yes, I have been quite busy." Loki replied back to the waitress in a natural human formality. He didn't know why he found the waitress of amusement. Possibly because she was one of the only mortals who openly admitted that she didn't care for or trust the Avengers, but also said that Loki should not be pitied as a lost soul either. That humans should not trust either party. That heroes are not so different from villains, and vice versa.

"Your usual order then? Earl Gray?" Loki nodded his head, and grace her with a crooked smile before turning his attention to his computer screen. Opening the internet homepage, he saw Tony Stark's name in bold words under the news section. He clicked the link smiling. His plan was quickly forming in his mind. His cup of tea was placed on his left side, his smile still not vanishing as he drank the warm liquid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you would like to read the rest of my note, please visit my tumblr page.


	19. Part 19

"Love that is not madness, is not love."  
\- Pedro Calderon de la Barca

* * *

PART 19

* * *

"Sir, it is a pleasure to see you in the news actually doing something good and not destroying one of your own buildings." Jarvis said pulling up a news article, causing Tony to stop fiddling with one of his suits.

"One time and you won't let me forget it." He mutter to himself, while looking it over. The article was discussing the up and coming STARK Industries charity event, who will be in attendance, and how much money it is projected to raise for the citizens affected by attacks."Jarvis, speaking of the charity event, what's that status on it?" Usually Pepper was in charge of preparing these events, but with her being in a magical coma, they have not had one in months. The last one he hosted was the one where Loki made an appearance. Party planning was just not his thing, unless it was his birthday. Yet, after the one where Rhodey stole his suit, because he was a drunken idiot incident birthday, Pepper even monitored them. Without her, the duty of party planning had now fallen to Jarvis.

"While party planning is not part of my programming, I have followed all of Miss. Potts notes from previous charity events." He said pulling up all the contracts and schedule for his boss to look at. As Tony looked over each one a small frown began making its way.

"The event is on Halloween." Tony said talking to himself, while a smile slowly started to form. Pepper may have banned him from charity event planning, but this one is on Halloween. He can get away with making it more fun by using the holiday it happens to be on. "We need to book a different musical guest. Let's get a DJ. The one we had on my last birthday...what was his name again? Well anyways. How about some beautiful women. Dressed in sexy costumes. It is Halloween after all, so let's make it a costume party. Just because it's a stuffy charity event, doesn't mean it has to be all suits." Tony added looking at the last contract.

"Sir, are you sure we should drift from my itinerary? Party planning has never been one of your strong points." The AI said, causing Tony to roll his eyes.

"Just make the changes." Tony replied back, but his voice drifted as he heard his phone ringing in his pocket. He was not expecting any phone calls. He pulled it out, and gulped when he saw the number. "Tony Stark." He said, his voice slightly wavering, but quickly regained composure as he listened to the caller.

Tony nearly dropped his phone when he heard the news. "Mr. Stark. Are you still there? You can drop by and see her if you like." Pepper woke up. She is awake and alive. How is this possible? Loki was quite vocal about the enchantment on Pepper being a powerful one. He would not have said that unless it was true. Wouldn't he? Why would he lie about the enchantment on Pepper. To rile him up? Have him worry when it was nothing? No. He could tell Loki was being honest about Pepper that time in the hospital. The only way he can truly figure this out is to go to him. Go straight to Loki and demand an explanation. No. He can't. He shouldn't. He is trying to purge himself from Loki feelings. Going to the guy would just invalidate all that he has done so far. What he needs to do is go to Pepper. It's been about five months since she was placed in her eternal slumber and now she is awake. Moving. Loki should not be who he rushes off to see. It should be Pepper. His girlfriend. But all this didn't add up. So going to the god and demanding answers seems like the logical thing to do. But he will have to resist the temptation. Talking to Pepper needs to be the number one priority.

"Yes. I'll be there in a bit." Tony said after a few moments, quickly hanging up before the doctor could say anything more. "Jarvis, inform the rest of the team, Rhodey and Happy what's going on. I'm going straight to the hospital." He said heading to his garage. He grabbed one of his Iron Man suit's suitcases, placing it in the passenger seat of his car, just in case he needed it at the hospital. He was speeding a good fifteen miles over the speed limit, weaving through the other cars and even running a few red lights in the process.

He parked in the first spot he could find at the hospital's garage and quickly dashed straight to the room that had become so familiar to him. There she was. Her strawberry hair freshly combed, sitting up with pillows on her back. A few cords were still in her, connected to monitors, and a pitcher of water was on the table next to her bed. Pepper turned her head when the door creaked open. He soft blue eyes lite up when she saw who was in the doorway. "Mr. Stark," she said with a gentle smile.

"Miss Potts." Tony said nodding his head and stepping into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I'm good. My mind feels a little hazy. But I'll be ready for work tomorrow morning." She said, but looked over Tony's shoulder to see more people standing in the doorway. "Rhodey. Happy. And Phil!" Her smile was radiating now, as if it was lighting up the room. Tony rolled his eyes. Even he came. "Who is that with you Phil?" She looked at the tall sandy blond man standing behind the agent. Following the blond she didn't recognize came another unfamiliar face. She looked puzzled at the dark haired man and his glasses.

"Pepper, it's just Steve and Bruce." Tony said seeing his two teammates and friends in the room now.

"Have we met before? I'm sorry. I usually don't forget people. But after the accident my mind seems to be all over the place." She said with an embarrassed smile. Everyone, but Tony looked at one another with nervous eyes. He was looking straight at her, relieved that she was awake and appeared to be healthy.

"Pepper, what are the last few things you remember?" Tony questioned slowly. He felt like his stomach should be dropping. He should be nervous, afraid, worried. Yet he felt calm, at ease. That maybe this was for the best for Pepper. But he kept telling himself that he should be freaking out. Why didn't his heart and mind agree on this?

She thought for a few minutes, "I remember several months ago you came back from Afghanistan. You have been putting yourself in danger with this crazy mission to privatize world peace. That you have been spending more time working on being Iron Man instead of focusing on your company." She paused trying to think back, but her mind was not able to remember anything else. "Other than that, the rest is blank."

Tony looked darkly at Pepper, "Pepper, what year is it?" It was the only thing he could think of asking her at this point. He needed a rough idea on how much she might remember.

"It's January of 2009." She said slowly, looking upon all the eyes staring at her.

"Pepper, it's October of 2013." Tony said flatly. His body was still relaxed, but so many thoughts are running through his head. He had to see Loki. There was nothing more clear to him than that now. He has to go to the god. He would know what has happened here. What is going on. Loki is his only chance. "I need to go out for a bit. Steve, Bruce, you guys reacquaint yourself with Pepper. I'll be back." Tony tried to brush past them, but Bruce grasped Tony by the arm. He looked Tony square in the eyes. With just on glance at his friend's face, he knew Tony was going to the god. Flying off to see Loki. Bruce's hand slowly slipped from its grasp as Tony left the hospital room. Tony put his suit on in the hospital's garage and began flying straight towards Loki's apartment.

Tony thrusters were being pushed to the limit as he headed to Chicago. His mind racing faster than his suit. However, his calm demeanor vanished as he approached the city and nerves seemed to take over. He didn't know what to expect with this unscheduled visit. All he did know, was that no matter what, he was going to get an answer from Loki. As soon as he landed near Loki's apartment, his suit pieces went back into the briefcase, and he dashed up the stairs straight to Loki's door. Tony was about to bang the door down but it was pulled open and the god was standing in his doorway. Tony was too flustered and confused to what was going on that he didn't notice the casual green v neck crew and black slacks Loki was wearing. Or even that his black hair was pulled back into a short ponytail. The god saw the wild eyes brown eyes of the short mortal. "Stark..." He started but was soon interrupted.

"What did you do to her?" Authority was in his voice as he entered the vacant apartment. He placed his suitcase down, next to the door, as passed through.

Loki raised an eyebrow, and closed the door as Tony flew passed him. "I know not..."

"Don't lie to me Loki. Pepper. She is awake. She is no longer in her coma..." Tony interrupted the god showing him that he won't take any of his bullshit today. Yet, his words slowed down when actually took the time to look at Loki. He saw the look of bewilderment on the god's face. That his emerald eyes were wide and mouth slightly ajar. "You didn't know?" Tony corrected himself as he stared at the taller man. "You didn't break the spell that Enchantress put on her?"

Loki stepped forward looking down on Tony, "I didn't break the enchantment placed on her." He replied back slowly, unsure as to what Tony's reaction would be to this. It has been a few weeks since he had Enchantress remove her curse. More than enough time for sleeping beauty to freely wake. "Did something happen to her?" Loki questioned, seeing Tony's eyes were betraying him. The chocolate eyes were wider than usual, slightly shifting, as he ran a hand through his hair.

"She can't remember anything that has happened in the past four years...How could this have happened?" Tony asked hypothetically. He now lifted up his head, his eyes locking with Loki's for only a second. "I want you to check her. Make sure nothing is wrong with her. That this is not some new or different magic." Tony looked away now. He didn't know where the idea came from. He just came here to get answers, not take the god back with him. "I need to know. Who could have done this if you didn't do it."

Loki stepped back from Tony soaking in the somber air that was created in the room. A piercing laugh from the tall god destroying the morose mood. His face almost looked jovial confusing the shorter man in front of him. "The great Tony Stark is actually asking for my assistance. Admitting that he cannot figure this out on his own. This is quite a turn of events. And much more enjoyable than it should be." Loki paused, his grin slowly fading as he peered into the eyes of the shorter man. They were unwavering, confused, and to a point, borderline desperation. There was so much depth and emotion to those chocolate eyes. The chest of the god heaved in a sigh. "Very well. I shall grace you with my assistance. But on the condition that after I check her, you finally answer my question; If you truly love her and can love her." He averted his eyes now as well, instead looking out the window, seeing the orange sky of the setting sun.

Tony should have know that there would be a price for Loki to check Pepper. That he wouldn't do something out of the kindness of his heart. Yet that question. That unknown question. The one topic Loki constantly brought it up. Tony would finally have to answer it. There was no way around it. The terrifying part is, Tony finally had an answer to said question. Despite the surety of his mind now, he was nervous of the results from speaking those words out loud. He wanted to keep it hidden a little longer. Perhaps he is still confused from the events that have been happening. No. He knows the truth now. He just needs to take a breath and let it out. "Fine. Meet me at the hospital then." Tony said picking up his suitcase and leaving the apartment. Now is not the time to fool around. Right now is a serious matter. His whole life could change depending on what happens tonight. He opened the case, putting his suit on to fly back to the hospital.

When he returned, only Happy and Bruce were still there. Pepper had fallen asleep in her hospital bed, many of the cords were no longer sticking out of her, and a tray of half eaten food was on the table. Happy stood up from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to Tony ."She is fine. Despite the memory loss. The doctors said she should be fine to return to work in a few days. That being in a normal surrounding, things might start to come back. I'm just happy she is awake again." He said placing a hand on Tony's shoulder before leaving the room.

"Did Loki do this?" Bruce asked after a few moments, making sure that no one would hear their conversation. They were standing in the hallway now, outside of Pepper's door. A few doctors walked by, but otherwise the hallway was abandoned.

"Always the first to be blamed." Loki's voice seemed to slither like a snake in Bruce's ear. The scientist turned his head, only to look up to see the god. He was no longer in the casual attire Tony might have noticed while seeing the god in his apartment, but designer clothing as usual. "So many other enemies you have created. Other evils that are after you all. Yet all eyes turn to me when I actually am not guilty of the crime committed. That is, if you consider this woman being freed from her eternal slumber a crime." Bruce stared at the god with hardened eyes. He didn't trust the god, and Loki knew it. Yes, Pepper being woken up should be a joyous occasion. But with her being so close to the Avenger suspicious was the first emotion.

"As much as I would love to see a replay of the last time you two had an argument, we are here for Pepper." Tony said seeing animosity wash over Bruce's eyes as he took off his glasses. He stepped towards the door and opened it. All three bodies filed in as Loki went straight to her bedside. He already knew the answer though. No magic. Nothing was holding back her memories. When Amora broke the spell all memories that she was loosing should have been restored. The lost memories would have only stayed forgotten if anyone else woke up the beauty. Her lost years were of her body's choice. Quite possibly somewhere in the back of the woman's mind, she wanted to forget all of this. Loki could feel both eyes on him as he looked at the woman's sleeping body. Only this time there was the fear if she would wake up.

Loki dropped his hand to his side, he looked at Tony, shaking his head in a no. Tony reopened the door and left the room, Bruce and Loki following behind. "There is no enchantment or spell placed on her to cause this memory loss you speak of." The god's voice spoke up.

"Tony, we don't even know if Loki is telling the truth." Bruce said trying to reassure his friend. "We have no reason to trust him."

"Lie?" Loki questioned his voice slithered like a snake. "Where did this idea of me being a liesmith come from? Mischief. Deceit. Yes. But lies." Loki looked at Tony, not at Bruce who posed the question. "I have not once lied to you. And I am not lying now when I tell you I was not the one who broke the spell placed on your precious little assistant. I had nothing to do with her memories being taken from her." It was almost as if Loki was trying to soothe any doubts in Tony's mind with his words. The man of iron was confused, unsure who to trust. Part of him, if not all, wanted to trust Loki, believe him. But this little voice in the back of his head that was reminiscent of Bruce kept telling him Loki always told truth in lies. His lies were consistently filled with truths. That is why the god never considered himself a liar. While he may not have woken Pepper up, he as sure as hell had something to do with it. But this was not the best place to uncover that truth.

"Now Anthony, I believe that it's your turn to keep up the end of this bargain. If you would prefer somewhere more private for your answer, I am more than happy to oblige." Bruce quickly turned his attention to Tony. He didn't know what was going on. Tony had a smile on his face though. A sarcastic one at that as he looked towards the god.

"Bruce already knows more than he should. So why not let him in on this little secret as well. That is, if he want's to know." Tony replied back looking over to Bruce for a brief moment before his attention went back to the god. Bruce stayed still, he felt like it would be best to hear whatever Tony had to say. Someone in the Avengers needs to know what's going on, and it seemed like that duty fell to him. "You want to know if I...truly love Pepper and if I consider myself able to truly love her. That right?" Tony asked hypothetically. Bruce was holding in all thoughts and remarks to this. Loki wanting to know if Tony loves and can love Pepper. This could only solidify more to Bruce that there was something deeper and more dangerous going on between Loki and Iron Man after every battle. "The only way I think I can answer this is if we define love. There are so many different definitions and layers to love. We could take a page out of your book and turn to Shakespeare for that definition. But I think Dr. Seuss is more me. He said, 'You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams.'" Tony took a deep breath before answering, "and with that definition of love I can't say that applys to me and Pepper. So I would say, no I don't truly love her. But if we look at good old Chinese philosopher Laozi he said something like, 'Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.' And that woman gives me courage every day in life. Every battle I have fought. Every scientific breakthrough I have had has come from that woman. So in that sense I do love her. But in the words of me, I do care for Pepper with all my heart, but I love her enough to know that I can't be with her. She is safer without me. I do not lover her enough to stop being Iron Man. Because of that, I cannot love her the way she should be. I care for her so much and I don't want to lose her, but my love for her...It is not strong enough. So Loki to answer your question. Yes, I love her as a best friend, but anything more than that...I can't bring myself to feel those emotions. So no, I never will be able to truly love her. Not that it matters now, since she can't even remember when we started dating. Perhaps thinking this is the cowards way. But if it keeps her safe. That's all that matters to me."

Bruce was shocked at hearing this. At what was happening before him. Tony so easily without any hesitation just admitted that he cannot love Pepper the way he knows he should. The fact that Pepper does not even remember them dating or being together, doesn't bother Tony. That he thinks it's better this way. How long has Tony thought this. How long has he doubted his love for her? It seemed so out of the blue. Bruce turned to see the god's face now to this revelation. It was stoic, unchanging. He saw the god's tongue slither to wet his lips before he spoke. "I see. Quite a noble choice. As to be expected of Iron Man. Now if you have no other questions for me, I have business to attend to. I will see you after your next battle then." The last words were a promise. After tonight there was much the two needed to discuss. Words that could only be spoken in private, where no one could hear. Loki vanished from sight, leaving Tony and Bruce alone in the hospital hallway.

"Tony. What was that just now?" Bruce asked right after the god vanished from his sight. "You can't be serious. You know Pepper can take the danger that comes with you being Iron Man. You..."

"Bruce." Tony said stopping his friend before he could hear anything more. "Ever since Pepper was in her coma these thoughts have always been in the back of my mind. Remember after we took her to the hospital, and I locked myself up in my lab for a week. It was all I could think about. As time went on though, and the drinking picked up I thought about it and her less. Less than someone in love should. Yes, I still worked on ways to wake her up, but I was in a different emotional state than when I first started. All of that changed when a ridiculously tall god with a scarf complex decided to enter my life in an abnormally strange way. He constantly questioned my relationship with her and whether I can love her. He made me think about her in a way I never did while she was in her coma. The more I thought about her, the more I started to realize that what I just said now. But I doubted it and myself since Pepper was in the coma. I thought if she woke up that I would have some breakthrough like I do when building my Iron man suits and working on scientific research. Yet today, when she woke up. There was no feeling of elation or anything like that. I was happy, but not in the way a guy should be when his girlfriend wakes up from a coma. I just could never fully admit it until now. It all came out so naturally. It's hard to explain Bruce. But I'm serious, and it's all for the best this way." He saw the eyebrow rise on Bruce in suspicion. "I'm not being controlled by Loki. If I was, you of all people would know."

Bruce sighed in defeat, "I know, it's just this seemed so out of nowhere. Everything. It's just a lot to take in. And Loki is obviously hiding something."

"Of course he is hiding something." Tony agreed, "And the next time I see him I'm going to figure out what it is. I believe him when he says he didn't wake Pepper up. That was a truth. But that was a lie as a whole since he knows the truth. He knows how Pepper woke up."

"Tony. Don't you think it's time we told the rest of the team about this?" Bruce asked they were walking down the hall now, going to the garage to their cars. "We have kept them in the dark long enough. They still don't even know Loki has escaped from the Isle of Silence. We need to tell them something."

"No!" Tony sputtered out. "If the team knows I may not figure out what Loki is hiding. Steve...hell Fury would have me under a twenty-four hour babysitter watch. I don't even think even Loki could Harry Potter his way out of that."

"Tony, you keep putting it off. At this rate if you don't tell them...I don't think you ever will until it's too late." Bruce said. It felt like a huge weight was coming off his chest as he spoke those words. It had been about four months since Tony started keeping this secret from the team. How much longer could he put it off until it exploded in his face? Another month or two if he is lucky?

"Bruce. I will tell them. I just have to wait until the right moment. When there are no more cards left to play or pieces to move on the board." Tony got into his car and drove back to Stark Tower. His mind was numb from the days events. So much had happened and all he wanted when he got home was a drink and actually for once a good nights sleep.

* * *

Loki was back in his apartment, his mind was racing, and heart beating faster than he ever felt it before. Tony Stark had just admitted that he did not truly love nor would he ever be able to love that woman. He wondered what finally made Tony Stark come to that conclusion. Was it seeing the woman awake and not remembering her love for him. Or was it something else entirely.

Either way this news filled him with such a joy that he didn't understand. Perhaps it was because Tony was more like him now. Admitting his inability to love out loud. That there was still one similarity in their darkness. That one trait that Loki was most curious about was no different than his own. For some reason that knowledge calmed his mind a bit. That was until more questions popped in his head.

His mind wandered to the kisses they shared. The late night talks. Those couldn't possibly have something to do with Tony saying he could no longer loves that woman. It would be absurd. Tony did admit that there was something between them. There was such a natural chemistry between the two despite being enemies. Perhaps that's what made their arrangement all the more exhilarating. The desire to kill Tony Stark all the more intoxicating. Now there was this.

The next time he saw Tony Stark it would be an interesting visit indeed. All the emotions that have been culminating over time, all these protests that he was with the assistant, they are null and void. Tony is now free from thinking such notions. All that will be consuming his thoughts would be the god now, that was unless they weren't already. Also, the beast knows this. It was easy to tell he was blindly trusting his friend. But there was so much doubt in his eyes. He feared what was to come of the meetings and he was wise to. Despite that, Tony ignores his friends warnings to easily. Trusting his gut instinct instead.

Yes, it would be an interesting visit. Loki wanted it to come sooner. He wanted to know what thoughts engulfed the man of iron now. What they would discuss. How much more he could learn. How much closer would he get to his goal. Finally learn the secret of Tony Stark's weakness. To set his grand plan in motion. To finally defeat the Avengers and rule his own world. Yet, his thoughts turned bitter once again when he imagined ruling on his throne. Why was that? Why was he becoming so melancholy now when his mind drifted to that. What is it that he is still missing to create his perfect paradise?


	20. Part 20

"I don't understand why is it my brain keeps telling me to go on,  
but my heart won't let me move on."  
-Unknown

* * *

PART 20

* * *

"Thank you for bringing my laptop." Pepper was awake, in the hospital bed. She was no longer connected to any monitors, and after another day or two of observations she would be free to go. She didn't care much for sitting in the hospital bed, all she really wanted to do was go back to work, and remember everything that has happened these past years. She turned on her computer, and began opening files, sifting through all the various documents, contracts, and the recent projects STARK Industries has been working on. "So we are working on clean sustainable energy using the arc reactor power." She said closing her laptop and turning to face Tony. "And I see next week we have an Avengers charity event...I'm still getting used to the idea of you being considered a superhero, let alone on a team with other superheros. I hope you have been playing nice." She said with a small laugh.

"Don't worry about the charity event. Jarvis has it under control. I may have just made a few small changes, but nothing that big." Tony replied back shrugging it off.

Pepper looked at him with wide eyes, "Tony. I have been to every birthday party you planned for yourself. Let me handle my job which includes charity events. I'll be out in two more days. I can handle it. And since when is Jarvis your personal assistant?"

"Good help is so hard to find now of days." Tony said nonchalantly. "Besides, me being Iron Man. Who knows what kind of people would apply."

Pepper smiled, her eyes lighting up the dull room, "Is the great Tony Stark actually admitting that no one could replace me and do my job?"

Tony smiled, "No, I didn't say that. But it would be an accurate assumption to make." Their conversation was soon interrupted by Tony's phone going off. He looked at who the incoming call was from and ignored it.

"Shouldn't you answer that?" She asked as Tony put the phone back in his pocket, his smile was slowly vanishing.

"It can wait. I'm visiting you and making sure you're up to speed on everything. We can't have you falling behind just because you were in a coma for a few months." The phone went off again and he quickly pressed the silent button. However, Pepper snatched the phone out of his hands, before he could hide it back in his pocket.

"Thank you for calling Tony Stark...Phil!" Pepper said with a wide grin on her face. After a few moments of hearing Pepper 'hmmming' she handed the phone over to her boss.

Before Tony could even say anything, the agent immediately went into his spiel about SHIELD needing him at base. They require his assistance on a mission with Steve and Clint and all the information would be provided when he arrived at headquarters. He hung up the phone and sighed. The last thing he wanted right now was a SHIELD mission, but in this case, it didn't seem like he had much of a choice.

"You should go. It's probably urgent." Pepper said her smile still not fading. "We can talk business when you get back."

Tony sighed looking out the window, then down to Pepper. "Miss Potts. No falling into comas until all your work is done."

She laughed gently and nodded her head. "Of course Mr. Stark."

* * *

Tony was just sitting in the dark of his home, the mission was over, and he was tired. He, Steve and Clint were sent to Wakanda. Sources believed that HYDRA may be trying to get their hands on the not so secret stash of vibranium. The three of them, along with Black Panther were able to stop them before they could even find Wakanda and the vibranium.

The battle was well hidden, not even the news knew of what was going on. Despite that, Loki always seemed to know everything. The god probably knew Tony was in Africa, fighting HYDRA agents, meaning he would appear. Wouldn't he? Does anything change now that Loki got one of the things he wanted. The truth about if he loved Pepper. Saying it, lifted a weight off his shoulders, but now a pit has taken form in his stomach. What would this mean for him and the god. Would this change the peculiar dynamic they already had?

He has been spending time with Pepper since her awakening, it has been a welcoming distracting from the god. But when he was not with her, whispers in his ear were reminding him of Loki. He got chills when remembering the kisses they shared. Would they ever share a third kiss? Would there would be no regret a third time. Nothing to hold Tony back from the god's touches and mesmerizing eyes. The only thing keeping him sane was a promise. The one he made to Bruce and himself. All work, no play. Study Loki and his magic. Nothing else. But at the same time, promises can easily crumble.

He saw a shadow moving from the corner of his eye. It had to be Loki. The house was too quiet and their steps to soft for it to be anyone else. Loki was now out of the shadows, his eyes cut through the darkness. Neither male said anything to one another. Loki just stood there, his hands twisted behind his back. His eyes shifted to the ground, then to Tony. It had been several days since they last saw one another but the tensions from their last meeting rose quickly.

He stepped forward and sat in the chair across from Tony. Both were still waiting for the other to speak. "I see you put the chessboard away. This must mean we have business to discuss." Loki finally spoke up, looking down at the coffee table. "Your assistant still cannot remember anything? You still think I had something to do with it. You want answers." Loki paused, but Tony was still unmoving, not responding to his words. "If that is your desire, perhaps you should put your suit on. You don't threaten well without your iron mask."

"I'm just making sure we stick to our original agreement. To study each other. Figure out how to defeat one another." Tony finally spoke up, but his words sounded hollow. "Any feelings that may have accumulated over these past months, are forgotten. Remember."

"Are they truly forgotten?" Loki questioned. He was speaking slowly, but at the same time thoughtfully. "Can we truly convince ourselves to forget everything that has happened between us? You may put away the chess board, and put the tea set you bought for me out of sight, but that only scratches the surface. If you truly want to eradicate all emotions. The memory of our kisses. All the chess games we have shared. The stories we told one another. The only thing to erase me completely is to force me out of your life all together. To kill me. And I you. Yet, here were are. We still stand. Facing one another." Loki got up from his chair and sat next to Tony on the couch. Their faces were only inches away from one another. Tony could smell the sweet aroma of afternoon tea on Loki. As much as Tony didn't care for the beverage, the scent emanating from the god was quite lovely. Almost intoxicating. A different kind of drug, that only seemed potent emitting from a god. "You are torn. Conflicted. Much like when your assistant fell into the coma. But your loyalty to her kept you from following your true desires. Now, you are trying to use your allegiance to the beast and my brother, to keep away any feelings you may still have." Loki's voice was low and hushed. A chill went down Tony's spine as he listened to the god. It was true though. He was torn. He wanted two different things. It was like trying to mix oil and water, the two would never be able to become one. "What have you to fear?"

"So are you saying that you are not trying to forget anything that has happened between us. You are completely fine knowing that you feel something towards me." Tony asked incredulously. "What you feel may not be love, but it sure as hell isn't hate. You know you feel something. If you didn't, then you wouldn't have tried so hard to wake up Pepper. To force me to admit my true feelings." Tony was speaking loudly now, his voice rising ever so quickly with every word he spoke.

"I thought I made myself clear. I didn't wake up the assistant. I couldn't..." Loki said slowly. He was walking on a thin line now. That line between truth and lies. A line that was quite familiar. He has danced across it for many years now. Yet, when it came to Tony, there was always that fear of slipping.

"Don't lie to me Loki." Tony snapped back. He was sick of the partial truths. Tired of finally knowing when he could and couldn't trust the god. The eyes. Those shimmering emeralds, they always let the truth slip. Most probably couldn't tell. But Tony, he knew. He is a businessman, and knows the small tricks to hide ones secrets. Yet with Loki, it was not until he saw a god on a regular basis and truly looked at him. Studied him. That he saw the small facial inflections between truth and lies. "I know you had something to do with Pepper waking up. You might be telling the truth about you not waking her up, but someone did, and you know who. That's why you needed to go back to Asgard. That's why you traded the Extremis Virus for soldier's. You needed a battle that was made to fail. You needed the only person or magical glowing object that could wake her. And for what? Just to know if I loved her and can love her?"

"Why must everything I do be about you. You truly think yourself so high and mighty. That I am letting some childish whim get the better of me?" Loki questioned, scoffing as he spoke. Yet it was true. Every word Tony spoke was the truth. In the end, everything had been for Tony as much as it has been for himself. Figuring out the answer to these emotions, and thoughts that consumed his mind every waking moment. Yet he couldn't admit it. No. It's not that he couldn't. He just didn't want to admit it. If he did, he knew not what it would lead to. All the emotional highs and lows the two have gone through; being mortal enemies, to what one may call friends, then ending in wanting something more. Yet his desire to kill Tony one day still rung in his mind. Still kept him from getting too close. It is what's keeping him sane.

"Yah, I do think think you are letting your emotions get the better of you. If they didn't then you would have never tried to take over Asgard, Earth or the other realms in the first place. Your emotion. Your supposed hatred. That is what fuels you." Tony said with absolution, there was no doubt in his voice. "So tell me. Why did you wake her?"

Loki was silent debating in his head what he should do. Tell the truth? Would Stark even believe the truth? Well he was about to find out. "If I didn't do what I did. You would have killed her." Loki spoke every word slowly and with as much emphasis as he could.

Tony's face was serious as he contemplated this response. His eyebrows furrowed and he peered deep into the jade eyes. It was the truth. He could see the subtle softness in the god. This had to be the truth. "How would I have killed her?"

Loki didn't know why he was telling the truth. What would he gain from being honest about this act. This almost kindness he was giving to Iron Man. Yet he heart was feeling light as he spoke. "As I told you before, the enchantment Amora put her under was quite powerful. As your assistant slept her memories were fading. If anyone except Enchantress woke sleeping beauty from her slumber, the memory loss would have remained permanent and still on going. As time passed by in her woken state, she would keep on forgetting, losing memories. When there was nothing left for your assistant to remember, she would have died. Amora was betting on you figuring out a way to wake her up, then you would have killed the woman yourself. " Loki turned his head to the side, facing away from Tony, not really staring at anything in particular. He just didn't want to see the umber eyes of the man he was sitting next to. He couldn't let himself get drawn into them. "Even if I woke her up, she would have died. Amora was the only one who could break it without the repercussions. With her locked up and no way out, it was almost assured that your assistant would have died. That is not the case though. The enchantment was broken, and all her memories should have been restored. I know not why she remembers nothing these past years. But I assure you, it is not caused by magic. It truly is of her mind's own choosing to forget the Avengers. Being with you..." Loki's final thought trailed off into silence.

Another truthful answer. The god was two for two. "You needed to go back to Asgard to free Amora." Tony said affirming what the slender man was implying. "Why? You have killed hundreds of humans and creatures of other realms. So why save one human? And surprisingly enough, one close to your enemies. If your villain buddies heard about this, I think your title as the God of Evil would be revoked."

Loki faced Tony again, his face expressionless, his breath heavy as he spoke. "If she did not awaken, then you never would have been able to answer my question, nor my own." Ok, two out of three. That was not bad for the god. His last answer while it was filled with some truth, Loki was not being one hundred percent honest with his answer. "How long have you known the answer to my question. You answered it with such conviction, and in front of the monster no less."

"Yah, I thought when he heard, the not so jolly green giant would make an appearance." Tony laughed breaking the somber mood. "Honestly?" He ran a hand through his hair, his smile slowly fading away. "In the back of my mind I always knew. When she first fell into the coma I blamed myself. She was one of the few people that trusted me, and I her. I never was really given a reason to trust or be trusted, but with her, I felt like I could. So when Amora took her I felt like I failed her. That I threw away any reason for her to trust me. I spent weeks in my lab, walloping in my own misery. I told myself if I really loved her and wanted to protect her I should retire; focus on my company. So long as I'm Iron Man she can't truly put any faith in me." Tony got quiet looking for a cup to drink from, but there was not one in sight. He swallowed, closing his eyes for only a moment before continuing his story. "But I couldn't give up being Iron Man. I knew I should, but it's part of me now and being Iron Man is more important than Pepper. With that realization, I thought, perhaps I really don't love her, like I think I should. Hell. I don't even know what love is. I always thought it was like some crappy Disney movie. Where I would know when I start singing about how someday my princess will come. With Pepper it was never like that. It was just security. Security is not love. At least I don't think it should be. Or can be."

Loki's face stayed stoic, not changing while listening to this newfound news. Yet he felt like his heart was beating faster, feeling lighter. His breath was shortening, and he felt a slight perspiration forming on his palms. "So why did you consistently insist you were with the woman if you had such feelings?" Loki asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer. Unsure of what use knowing this information could be. Yet a part of him needed to know, had to understand. It was the part of him that kept drawing him towards the mortal. The part that still wanted to press his lips on the smaller mans. Feel the rough stubble rub against his own smooth skin. Let the warmth and burn of alcohol engulf his senses.

"I thought if Pepper woke up, maybe my feelings would change." Tony said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Maybe I was just over thinking things. Maybe I was just afraid. Part of me thought that if she woke up, that mythological spark would happen between us. But when she did wake up, that didn't happen. Yah, all those months of anxiety and doubt were alleviated, but I really didn't feel any sense of mirth. I was happy she was fine, but that was it. When I went to see her, I still didn't feel any different. And when she told me that she didn't remember anything these past years, I actually felt relieved. If I was in love with her, wouldn't I have been heartbroken? Be thrown into some madness trying to force her to remember? But I didn't. So that just solidified my theory. That's why I insisted I was with her until she woke up. It was not until she woke up, and I saw her again that I knew how I really felt." Both men were silent again. Tony could have sworn the room was so still that he could hear his heart beating. Moving faster than it should. This talk, this moment; it was getting too emotional and real. He needed to ground it. He needed to remember his promise to Bruce and himself. At the same time he still wanted to understand the god more, and why he did what he did. "So what did you tell Enchantress that convinced her to break the spell on Pepper?" Tony asking thinking that question couldn't possibly lead into any more tension than there already was.

Loki got his mischievous grin, a glimmer of malice was apparent in his eyes. "I offered her, her freedom if she woke the assistant. She was not pleased, but obeyed as she should."

Tony's eyes narrowed and forced himself into an Iron Man mind set. "Where is she now? What is she doing?" Amora is the least of his problems right now, and if he did find out, what good would it be? It would just be just another secret on the long growing list of what he was keeping from his teammates.

"I know not where. I prefer not to keep her around unless I have to." The god replied back, not wanting to discuss her further.

"She too much for you to handle?" Tony asked with a laugh. He did somewhat believe what Loki was saying. He could tell the god had some idea where she was, but not completely sure.

Loki's smile vanished at that comment. "She may be foolish, using her body and sensuality to get what she needs, especially when we were young in Asgard. Not being born of noble blood caused difficulties for her. Despite that she became quite powerful. Taught me a few things about magic in my youth. She is a formidable opponent when she so chooses to be."

"Yah, I have seen..." Tony muttered to himself, trying not to think back on the fights he and the rest of the Avengers had with her. The room once again was silent. What was left to talk about? Where they stand now? After these past months what is next? No, neither wanted to ask that question. Utter those words. Where does these leave us now? Both knew in their answer. They would go about as they had. Continuing studying one another while planning each others defeat. But with their newfound knowledge of one another that dynamic seemed to be shifting once again.

This would be the point where their silence would result in them playing a game of chess. But Tony put the board away. He was putting his foot down, he needed to keep it down. At the same time, what would they do? One of them had to ask a question, do something, but what?

"Shall I take take my leave then?" Loki questioned standing up from the couch, he brushed his pants back to their straightened perfection. "Allow you to further put away any object that may remind you of me. Yet the more object you hide. The more you will think of me." Loki said with a genuine grin, and shimmering eyes. "Your eyes will wander to the places of where the hidden item used to be, and I will continue to engulf your every thought."

"Then tell me." Tony started following suit and standing up from the couch to face the god straight on. "What did you try to do to forget me? To block me from your thoughts." It was a cocky questions, but he was curious as to the response the god would come up with.

Loki leaned in close to Tony's face, soft breaths felt against his ear. "I didn't." Was the two hushed words he spoke before vanishing from the room. Tony's heart stood still for those two words, only to finally return beating when he realized the god had vanished from his presence. Loki never tried to forget him purposely. He allowed himself to be taunted and engulfed with the thoughts of his enemy. Why? Why was that? What could be gained for allowing his thoughts to be consumed so? They agreed to forget what happened between them before their battle. Didn't they?

Maybe those words were just a trick, but he couldn't believe it. The way the god spoke, the mischievous intent was there, but truth seemed to vibrate as a subtle afterthought. No, he needed to stop. He couldn't. He needed to stick to his plan, he needed to study Loki. And yet, he still has not reactivate the scanners around his house. Personally go check the other scanners he placed in various cities. Tomorrow, he told himself. Tomorrow he will do all that. Tonight, he needs a drink. Tony walked over to the cabinet, and pulled out a glass and a bottle. He dropped some ice in the cup and poured the amber liquid. He stared at the cup for a moment before holding it up to his lips. His eyes hardened, as he chugged it all down, knowing well he shouldn't have a second, but would anyways.


	21. Part 21

If you prick us do we not bleed?  
If you tickle us do we not laugh?  
If you poison us do we not die?  
And if you wrong us shall we not revenge?  
\- William Shakespeare | The Merchant of Venice

* * *

PART 21

* * *

Pepper had finally been released from the hospital after a few more days of observations, and for the most part everything fell back into place. Tony had to explain a few changes to the workplace that he didn't want bring up right after her awakening. One of them being her newfound responsibilities as one of the heads of STARK Industries, but other than that, Pepper was back in the swing of things. She was still getting used to the idea of being in charge of the company, but the transition was smoother than the first time. While at the hospital she used that time to catch up on what she missed the past few years. Thankfully, she is such an amazing overachiever when it comes to work, that every project that has been in progress the past few years was still in her computer archives. She also found and was looking over the timeline for future STARK Industries projects. If Tony didn't think about it, it was as if she never left him.

"So why can't I wear my Iron Man suit, if it is a costume charity event on Halloween?" Tony asked Pepper as she showed her boss several different costumes hanging on a clothing rack. None of them really looked all that impressive to him. Costumes. They just seemed silly, compared to the suits that he and the Avengers wore.

She sighed rolling her eyes. "This charity event was not supposed to be a costume party in the first place. And secondly, having you come to the charity event as Iron Man could send the wrong message. It can show the donors the lack of seriousness you take as Iron Man and an Avenger. That it's all just a costume and show. That you care more about your ego than protecting the planet." She grabbed a Han Solo costume, but Tony shook his head no.

"If a bunch of little five year olds get to dress up as me for Halloween. I don't see why I can't be me?" Tony said getting up from his chair and looking at the costumes on the rack more closely. None of them had enough finesse and sophistication for him.

"If you want to be yourself for this party, then just show up in a Gucci or Armani suit with a cup of scotch. The attire that was originally planned for this party." She said waving her hand as she headed for the door. "The event starts in a few hours. I need to go to the hall to check on the preparations."

"Well at least her memory loss didn't include her snippy attitude." Tony mutter to himself still looking at the costumes. He sighed, heading over to his table and pouring himself a drink. Maybe he should just show up in one of his designer suit. However, one of the costumes finally caught his eye. The shimmering chain mail and the breastplate looked freshly polished. The red cloak looked similar to Thor's, and the helmet looked like it came straight from Camelot. "I guess Sir Lancelot wouldn't be so bad" He mused the idea to himself. He grabbed the prop sword, swinging it around the office like a child. "Yah, it will do." Tony convinced himself, putting on the medieval themed armor.

Tony and Happy arrived at the party only to be trapped by Pepper who made him take off the helmet, before trucking around the hall to talk to each of the donors individually. She was doing her job as if she never was in a coma for the past few months. No one would ever suspect she was in a hospital, and forgot the past few years at all. The only somewhat noticeable difference was, after all the exchanges of pleasantries, the two would no longer enjoy a drink and possibly dance together. But surprisingly enough, he didn't mind sitting at the bar watching Pepper from afar, talking with the guests, dancing with other men. She seems happy and that is all that matters.

"You're not going to dance with Miss Potts?" Tony looked over and Steve was sitting next to him at the bar. He had a soda water in his hand, and Coulson was dutifully standing a few feet away from the two Avengers. Steve had a Captain America suit on. Not his usual one, but a vintage, uniform. However, his normal shield was strapped tight on his back. Tony could see the small glimmer in Coulson's eyes as he observed them from afar.

"So you are allowed to wear a Captain America suit, but I couldn't come in one of my Iron Man armors." Was all Tony said before taking a sip of his drink. "That seems fair."

"You should go dance with Miss Potts." Steve said again, his eyes slightly looking crestfallen at the groups of people dancing on the floor. "You never know when it might be your last chance." He was leaning forward in his chair, his was rubbing his hands together, then wiping them on his pants. Tony didn't want to hear this from Steve. A story from his past that probably involved his father. The guy that Nick Fury and Steve seemed to like and were friends with. The man he never knew.

"So what's the golden boy of the Avengers doing here? Fanboy over here having you make your bi-monthly appearance at these things to show the world that SHIELD can be trusted?" Tony questioned finishing off the rest of his drink. He placed the cup back on the table waiting for the bartender to make another.

"Miss Potts invited all the Avengers to the event thinking it would make the guests more generous in their donations. As usual, only you and I showed up. Bruce and I tried explaining what Halloween is to Thor. I thought coming to the party might help him integrate into our society better, but I think we ended up confusing him more about our "mortal festivities". I can't wait until we have to explain the rest of the holidays to him." Steve said with a laugh, his baby faced smile making an appearance. "I thought it would be rude to decline her invitation, so that's why I came." Steve placed his empty cup up the table now, getting up and heading to the dance floor. "If you won't dance with Miss Potts, then I shall ask her then. She looks like she could use the break." Tony watched as Steve vanished into the dancing crowd and Coulson following a safe distance behind. He turned around now facing the bar, still waiting for his next drink.

"Let me guess. King Henry the Fifth marching into the Battle of Agincourt." Tony heard the soft voice whisper behind him. He turned around. The glowing emerald eyes appeared more vibrant than usual. A white mask was covering half of the gaunt face, but the thin lips could still be seen. The onyx hair was slicked back as usual, but the curls were straightened to perfection.

"Didn't we already play this game once?" Tony asked with a lack of enthusiasm. "My security must be lax if you were able to get in." Tony knew all too well who it was. "You are aware the eagle scout is here tonight. So unless you are using that same illusion you did last time. I don't think you will blend in that well."

"Who says I am trying to blend in? Perhaps I am here to make my presence known to the rest of the Avengers. Let them know I have escaped from my noiseless prison." Loki replied back casually sitting down next to him. "And where better to make myself known than a charity event raising money for the destruction I cause."

Tony scoffed in mock disappointment, "And here I was thinking you just wanted an excuse to wear a Dolce and Gabbana suit and have another dance with me." Tony watched as the new drink was placed before him and took a gulp. "And I'm not Henry the Fifth, I'm Sir Lancelot." Tony added with a smirk.

"Ah yes, the noble knight who searched for the Holy Grail, and had a love affair with his king's wife. If I remember correctly he also died a few weeks after the queen's death. I should have guessed. That is much more of a character you can represent over that of a royal king who was able to rally troops into a battle."

"Steve is definitely more of a team leader than I am. I'll give you that." Tony said while lifting up his drink and finishing it off. "But I have my moments." A smirk slowly crept it's way across his lips. "So how much longer until your big debut?"

"I think it will be obvious when the time comes." Loki responded his jade eyes beaming in triumph. His legs were spread out as usual, his hands dangling between them. Tony noticed the taller man's eyes wander to the crowd of dancing socialites. It appeared as if the god was gazing nowhere in particular, just studying his surroundings. Analyzing every detail in the room. Everything except Tony that is.

"Don't get me wong. I am surprised you are here." Tony grabbed the new drink that was now placed before him. "But the last time we talked..." He took a sip unsure what word to use to describe their conversation. Deep? Enlightening? Filled with unresolved sexual tension? Maybe a mixture of all three.

Loki's attention once again shifted to the man sitting next to him. No longer taking in his surroundings, but still not fully focused on Tony. "I'm not here for you Stark." Loki reminded him. His hand rose as if to silence the shorter mortal. His jade eyes quickly noticed Steve, who was walking towards Tony with Pepper in hand. "It appears as if the soldier and assistant are coming back this way. Perhaps he will try to convince you to dance with her. He still thinks you desire her. Doesn't he?" Loki rose from his seat, but leaned in close to Tony's ear as if he wanted to be seen by the captain. Tony could feel the cool breath against his ear, causing him to feel a slight shiver inside the warm armor. "Besides this is neither the time nor place to continue our last conversation." The hushed voice and scent of rosemary seemed to linger in Tony's senses for he didn't notice Loki was gone until his eyes caught the black coattails weaving through the crowds of people.

Tony's eyes followed the god all the way up the stairs only to see him vanish on the second floor terrace. "Who was that?" Steve asked seeing Tony was still staring off into the direction Loki vanished in. Tony was too absorbed in his own thoughts to even hear Steve talk to him. He was wondering what Loki meant by that this was not the time or place to continue what they started last night. What more was there to talk about? Also, how would the god reveal himself to the rest of the world? Surrounded by flames, and singing Opera? He doubted that, but it would make a statement nonetheless.

"Tony, I know I don't remember much." Pepper started, but her voice soon turned into a hushed tone. "But I thought we agreed to keep your interest in guys, low profile. That is unless the world now knows and I just have yet to be told this information." Steve's face soon flushed bright pink as he realized what Pepper was insinuating. Tony's face turned white. Could Pepper see the chemistry between him and Loki that easily. She probably only saw the two interacting for forty five seconds. Yet she saw the attraction between the two as clear as day. Was it that obvious? He was trying his best to not be taken in by the god. To keep his promise and just study the god. Yet it appears his body was betraying him.

A loud crash and debris flying through the air was a much needed distraction for Tony. He didn't want to explain what Pepper and Steve had just seen. Screams were quickly making their way from the donors and the music came to a stop. Tony and Steve immediately turned their attention to the dance floor, where several dreadnaughts were shooting off lasers in every direction. "Steve can you hold them off until I get my suit on?"

"I'll go get Happy." Pepper said her voice rising in a panic, but staying strong, trying to find the driver who had the briefcase with the suit pieces in it.

Steve charged forward, his shield in hand protecting people as they escaped from the building. Tony did his best to get the armor off. A dreadnaught headed towards him, and he quickly used the sword he had to slash at it. Steve's shield hit it, causing its attention to shift towards the other Avenger. Tony finally got the medieval armor as he saw Happy running through the destruction with the suitcase in hand. Opening it, Tony's armor formed to his body, and he began blasting dreadnaughts right and left.

Several HYDRA soldiers entered in the the scene, along with a dark haired woman in green armor. "Iron Man, Captain America." Her voice seemed to echo in the great hall resulting in all the fighting to come to a screeching halt. "As much fun as it is to fight you, we heard the Asgardian, Loki, would be here. And sadly, he is the top priority on the list. Trying to deceive Red Skull with a fake Extremis Virus and think we would not figure out." She scoffed with disdain.

Tony now knew what Loki meant by, you will know when I'll make my appearance. That son of a bitch. Had to make his appearance known not only to the Avengers, but HYDRA as well. Make some sort of battle out of it, right where it would hurt the Avengers and people of this world the most. At a charity event. "Why would Loki be here?" Steve questioned, but Tony did not answer. Instead, he turned his attention to the second floor, where he saw the god vanish off to earlier. Standing there was a six foot tall man, wearing black and green leather, and ridiculous golden horns. A long golden staff is behind his back, but the thin blade could be seen from over his shoulder.

"Ophelia." Loki's voice seemed to vibrate in the ballroom walls. "Ruining my grand entrance. My presence here was unknown until you spoke of me." His mischievous grin radiated and for only a moment his eyes slithered to the glowing eyes of Tony's helmet.

"Tony, who do you think we go for HYDRA or Loki?" Steve questioned unsure what would happen between the two villains.

"Seeing how HYDRA is here for Loki anyways, I say we let them duke it out and play winner." Tony said trying not to look at Loki now. He didn't know if he could take another fight with the god so soon. After learning that Loki never tried to forget him or the two kisses they shared, it seemed as if Loki was screwing with his emotions. Playing with him as if he was putty in his bony hands. At the same time, Tony knew no matter how hard he tried to force the god out of his mind that the emerald eyes would just haunt him more. Perhaps he should take a page out of Donner's book and no longer try forgetting all that they shared. No. He couldn't. Then again, he was always one for bending the rules before. But this. Loki. Its is something bigger. A higher risk with the biggest loss of all.

"Did you really think you could get away with giving us a fake Extremis Virus?" She asked, but was on the defense, incase Loki used his staff and magic. However, the god just laughed. His voice seemed even more menacing in the echoing ballroom.

"You believe the virus to be fake. What proof have you? Perhaps your specimen was not as pure hearted as the soldier and he died due to your lack of sagacity. Or simply his body could not withstand the rigorous transformation process." He paused, wetting his lips before he continued. "I never once promised the success of the virus. If you wanted results, perhaps you should have taken the scientists captive before administering it." Loki continued, still standing in the same spot. The only movement he made was with his eyes. As he spoke he looked towards Captain America, his eyes meeting no one else. Especially Tony's. He chose arrogance and words as his weapon, opting not to use any of his other talents so soon.

"I didn't think we should trust you from the beginning." She said, using one of the dreadnaught to jump onto the second floor attacking Loki head on. However, when her foot made contact, Loki vanished. Ophelia quickly ran towards the terrace, looking outside for the god, leaving the other HYDRA soldiers and dreadnaughts.

"Captain, I think we should attack now." Tony said seeing that the confused and stunned HYDRA army was still trying to process what happened before them. Steve nodded his head in agreement, and the battle, if it could even be called that, lasted about ten minutes. By the time SHIELD arrived, the fight was long over. However, the peculiarities of what happened during the charity event, did warrant a meeting between all the Avengers.

* * *

Everyone was sitting around the table not saying a word. Sideways glances was the only activity happening between them. Thor was finally back from Asgard, and not pleased that the first thing he was doing back on Earth was discussing his brothers latest scheme. When Steve asked what took him so long to return, Thor stated that he had family business to attend to after Loki's sentence, and left it at that.

Everyone was trying to figure out how Loki escaped from the only place supposedly capable of holding him. Well, everyone except Tony. He knew the truth. He could answer everyone's questions with ease. But, should he? Could he finally come clean about what he knew?

"So tell me. How did Loki escape from a place where his magic could not be used? And the one person who could free him, was also in captivity." Fury asked, his one eyes dead set on Thor. The one who protested so passionately that his plan would work.

Thor was not embarrassed or upset, he just sat there, accepting the words Fury was saying. "Soon after my brothers banishment, my father fell in the Odinsleep. Loki must have been able to create a barrier just before father banished him and escape. That is the only explanation for this." At this Tony felt almost relieved. He knew what Goldilocks said to be true, and thankfully, he was able to come to that conclusion as well.

Fury rolled his eye, as if something like that should have been expected, and precautions should have been made. "Also, HYDRA is after Loki now."

"They claimed that they were given a fake Extremis Virus." Steve said since he and Tony were the only two there for that conversation. "From the sounds of it, HYDRA tried using it, and nothing happened."

Tony finally spoke up figuring if he said nothing that it would be weird. He always had something to say or disagree about with Steve, Fury, or SHIELD as a whole. "When I talked to Maya awhile back she said that the virus was still being worked on. That it was not ready for testing. Maybe it was the real virus, but something was off in their calculations. That's why nothing happened." Tony offered up the idea, but no one wanted to accept that idea as truth. It was foolish for him to even suggest it. If anything, to Bruce, it would sound like he is defending Loki. That was not Tony's actual intention, but a small sliver of himself wanted to believe that suggestion.

"I think Loki still has the real Extremis Virus and gave them a fake. HYDRA has used super soldier serums before. It might have been a good fake. Possibly some magic concoction Loki made. But after administering the virus they would know if it's a fake or not." Bruce added while he looked at Tony. Both sides were plausible, but Loki tricking HYDRA definitely seemed more believable.

"Why would Loki even need the Extremis Virus in the first place? Why keep the original and give them a fake? This all goes back to when we first captured Loki and had the same questions." Clint finally spoke up. He may not get all the scientific mechanics of what was going on, but he knew when something seemed fishy. "Why did Loki need HYDRA soldiers when he can control them? Why exchange the virus for soldier. Why give them a fake virus and keep the original? It's one big circle. But the bigger questions is why does Loki do anything he does?"

For me. Tony wanted to voice. He did it all for me. He did it to free Amora, so she could break the enchantment on Pepper, just so he could know my true feelings for her. If I love and can love. Tony kept his lips tight, but that's all he could think. Bruce was still eying him, and Tony knew why. Bruce who knew too much. Who was helping Tony dig his grave. Perhaps even while he was digging his own.

"What if Loki actually didn't take the Extremis Virus? For all we know he is winding us up. HYDRA too. Making us run around in circles. I think we should be focusing less on the Extremis Virus and more at the problem at hand. HYDRA want's Loki's head on a spit. I say we sit back, relax, and watch the show." He knew Loki could handle HYDRA no problem. They were nothing compared to what he could do. Yet, he wanted to stop HYDRA, help him, not that the arrogant god would ever want it or need it. At the charity event, he also just stood and watched, suggesting the same thing. It was what he should think. So why now, does he wish he could have taken back those words. Finish off HYDRA before Loki made his appearance and the female HYDRA soldier went after him. He was allowing himself get too close to the god again. He needed to back away, keep his promise.

"Tony is right in a sense. We can hypothesize all we want about Loki, HYDRA, and the Extremis Virus, but we have no solid proof. That is, unless Miss. Hansen and Dr. Killian let us into their lab and show us their research, or let us know the Extremis Virus is missing. Otherwise we have nothing." Bruce added in agreement to Tony's first thoughts.

"I don't like the idea of letting HYDRA and Loki duke it out. Who knows what damage they will cause." Steve commented to Tony's final thought. "All I do know is, that we should be focusing on something more productive. I mentioned this before, but I think we should be working on magic restraints since Loki is back. Tony? Bruce?"

"We can work on something. Right Tony?" Bruce was looking at Tony with hardened eyes. This was something Tony had supposedly been planning for months. The reason he was keeping secrets from his teammate.

"Yah. We can figure something out." Tony agreed, but he knew that promise was hollow. He has made this promise to Bruce with little to no progress. This time though, all the Avengers knew of the plan to build them. There was no way he could push it off anymore. He had to find a way to study magic. Study Loki. He knew he had to keep his promise.


	22. Part 22

 

"Meeting you was fate,  
becoming your friend was a choice,  
but falling in love with you I had no control over."  
-Unknown

* * *

PART 22

* * *

Tony got back home from SHIELD headquarters and was mentally exhausted. A charity event gone awry, HYDRA wants Loki dead, and an Avengers meeting that seemed to go nowhere. Yes, it had been a fine day. He turned the TV on, and the news was already talking about the HYDRA attack on his charity event. There was no mention of Loki. The Extremis Virus. All the news was doing was making him look like a bad guy again. Allowing innocent donors to get attacked. That if Tony Stark had better security, this never would have happened. He would like to see them do better.

Tony turned the TV off and just layed on the couch. He wanted nothing more than to clear his mind, focus on studying magic, and make magic proof restraints. He could not allow himself to think about anything else. He needed to be in designing mode. The only problem is, he still didn't understand magic nor how it works. The only thing he know is the Isle of Silence is Loki's one kind of sort of weakness. If he could study that, then maybe he would have a chance. But how would he get there? Ask Thor? No, he had it hard enough traveling between two worlds. No need to add onto his load.

"I believe it is time for you to play the winner." Tony heard Loki's voice break the silence of the room. He must have just appeared. Used magic. Tony liked it better when the god actually used the door. Maybe he should turn his little gadgets back on again, but even if he did, would it matter to Loki anymore.

"So you did hear that." Tony responded, but not moving from his spot. "What took you so long to beat her?" A faux chuckle escaped from his lips.

"Actually, I have been waiting for you to get out of your meeting." Loki said avoiding the topic of the fight from earlier. Tony finally sat up and looked at the god. There were no scars on his face, or any sign that he had just been in a battle a few hours ago. His armor was replaced with one of his usual designer outfits and his black hair was pristine, not a single ebony lock was out of place. "So what plans do the Avengers have for me? Shall you leave me be and let HYDRA continue their attempt for my head? Or will you kill two birds with one stone? Shall you wait for me to go up against them in battle, and try to defeat us both at the same time?" Loki now sat on the free spot on the couch since Tony was no longer laying down.

"I don't think I should be sharing that information with you. Doesn't seem fair after you not telling me your plans for my charity event." Tony replied back. "And why didn't you say anything about HYDRA wanting the god of mischief served to them on a silver platter?" Tony asked the god, his voice was harsh and an pang of resentment resonated from his voice. Sure Loki is an enemy, but there is a saying, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Couldn't he use something like that to get the team to help Loki? No. What is he kidding. Loki would rather be in a prison cell in Asgard than accept help from the Avengers. And the team's idea on keeping Loki safe is creating a magic neutralizing cage and letting him rot in there for a god's eternity.

"Who my enemies are, are of no importance to you." Loki casually replied back. His right arm was now hanging over the side of the couch as he looked towards the mortal.

"You versus all of HYDRA." Tony replied back pointedly. "I know you may think you are the big bad god on this planet, and everyone is just a pawn on your chess board. But if enough pawns retaliate, even they can take down a king."

"How many pawns have the courage to rally together and kill their king?" Loki questioned quizzically. "If they truly were so courageous they would be noble knights. Not expendable pawns."

Tony rolled his eyes standing up from the couch. He leaned over Loki, one of the few times he could try to physically tower over him. "You're missing the point Loki. You let your arrogance get the better of you. You think so little of humans. You see us as such petty creatures. If you fight HYDRA with that same mindset you will fail. You may be stronger than them. You can use magic. But in the end, none of that matters if you keep underestimating humans." Tony didn't understand why he was saying any of this. He did think it partly true. But in the end, Loki would more than likely be victorious. The reason behind saying this though. Telling the god he might fail. It is because he wants Loki to see the errors in his mindset. They are similar to the errors Tony used to think, and sometimes still does.

Loki tilted his head upward, his eyes seeming to reach the top of his brow. "You truly think me that weak?" Loki's voice seemed to bite like a cool winter morning. "Let me guess. You want to offer your assistance in taking down HYDRA. But you refuse to ask because you know I shall deny it. That I do not need it nor desire it." The emerald eyes caused Tony's body stiffen and his own to quickly advert from their gaze. "Why does any of this matter to you? You said it yourself. Let HYDRA and myself have our bout. Resulting in one less enemy on your back. Why should you change your fife now?"

Tony finally made eye contact with Loki once again. His body slowly relaxing as he stepped away from the god. He turned away from Loki, looking at the liquor cabinet, but holding back from popping open a bottle. "People have always seen me in a certain light. Genius. Billionaire. Liability. Corruptible." Tony spoke slowly remembering that specific word Bruce used to describe him. "That I'm just playing superhero until I get bored. No matter what I do and how hard I try, that view will never change. Hell, even my own teammates see me in that light at times. So why not? For them. I play the role I was given. Their views will never change. So that's why I say things like that. It's what people expect of me." Tony paused still refusing to face the god. Loki sat still as well just listening to Tony. Curious as to what the mortal would say next. "With you I don't have to wear that mask." Tony exhaled deeply, he didn't know why he admitted that. But it is the honest to god truth. With Loki he can be himself. There is no judging between the two of them. Both knew their scars run too deep. "And I am not telling you this because I think you are weak. I am telling you this because I don't want to lose another person I have feelings for to an enemy. We will fight again. I know that. But I don't want to see you get your ass beaten by HYDRA before then." As Tony spoke his heart started feeling lighter, but a pit in his stomach grew. Why is he admitting this to Loki? Why was it coming out so easily? He promised to be all business. But he already lost one person he cared about, Pepper, to an enemy. He couldn't let that happen again. Not even to Loki. His enemy. The man that he has for so long tried to ignore. Push out the feelings he knew were there. But the thought of losing him, it made his heart and tongue speak on their own. Say the desires he should never admit out loud. Because once they are spoken and heard, there is no taking them back. It's no longer contained. You become vulnerable and all you can do is wait for the other person's response. Tony headed for the liquor cabinet and began to grab a bottle. All the anxiety, Loki's silence, admitting he cared, only a drink could calm his nerves. He felt cool fingers touch his hand, causing him to turn his head around. Loki was standing behind him; preventing him from his vice.

"Why?" Was the simple question the god asked. His face was softened, but eyes staring hard at Tony. It was as if he was searching deep into Tony. Trying to find some sense of understanding and truth to what Tony just admitted. "Why do you admit this now? You were so adamant about not wanting to submit to any feelings for me. And now, when an enemy wishes to take my life. You attempt to be a gallant hero. Telling me once again that you have feelings for me. That you want to help me. When you know well that I have no desire for that. So why should I believe you now?" Loki was once again screwing with Tony's heart. He tried so hard to get the truth from Tony. To know his true feelings, and now that Tony has finally admitted it, he didn't seem to want to hear it. In a way, a way only Tony could understand, Loki's reaction to all this made sense. Loki's heart was too hard, his layers to thick. Even though he wanted to know Tony's feelings, he couldn't accept them as truth. He was hurt too many times in the past to accept such words openly.

Tony placed the bottle on the bar, it looks like there would be no drinking. Nothing to calm his nerves. He moved the larger hand so the cool, bony fingers were no longer touching his own. "Nothing I can say or do will convince you. All you can do is trust me. Trust someone besides yourself for once. It took me awhile to learn how to trust people again. It still is hard." He saw Loki's hand tightly gripped into a fist, his fingers fumbling around his knuckles. "I won't fight HYDRA for you or with you. We are still enemies after all. But I just thought I would give you some advice before you gallivant off in the night to fight Red Skull."

"How did you do it?" Loki questioned, keeping the somber mood. He was curious though. A lack of trust in people. It was another similarity they shared. After all that happened to him; his father, brother, the people of Asgard, what reason did he have to trust people? Tony was just as equally screwed over by people as he was. Yet, over time, Tony was able to start trusting people again. "What was it that restored your faith in others again?"

Tony began twiddling his fingers as he thought of the answer. How he trusted people again. It's not an easy path to explain in a sentence or two. Hell, he was not sure if he even could fully explain it. "Because they had faith in me." Yes, it sounded lame, cliche and stereotypical, but it was the best way he could explain it. "Despite all the crap I put those people though, they believed in me and what I stood for as Iron Man. They were with me during all my greatest and worse hits and never left my side no matter how deep I was in. With all that trust they put in me, how could I not trust them in return?"

"Quite the sentiment Stark." Loki said with a coy laugh. His gaze wandering away from Tony. The emerald eyes no longer piercing through the shorter man. "Tell me. Who trusts me? Not even those I can ally myself with trusts my word."

"Well for one. Your brothers trusts you." Tony could just picture Loki gritting his teeth and rolling his eyes at that answer. "I have never met her personally, but I'm pretty sure your mother trusts you. And maybe if you told me about your party crashing, that guys who wear more green than you want you dead, and didn't throw me out windows or off skyscrapers so often, I would trust you more too." Tony finally turned around to face the god once more, so they could look at each other square in the eyes. Eyes can give away ones secrets, show the truth to any conversation. They are the most vulnerable part of the body, but also can be the most beautiful. And in this moment he needs Loki to see this honesty. This truth. Even though Loki could deny its truth by words, in his heart, he would know.

"My brother's supposed trust in me is foolish. He is blinded by the past. If he could see clearly, he would know better than to trust me so brashly." Loki stated, his voice borderline forlorn, but soon regained his usual vigor. "As for you trusting me even the slightest. Especially while we plot each others demise, that seems even more asinine than my brother's trust in me."

Tony could not force himself to look away from the god now. Despite everything he promised to Bruce, himself and all that he knew about the god. Talking like they were tonight, it is bringing back the rush of feelings that he had before they fought. Before Loki was sent back to Asgard. They were having a real genuine moment. Like the ones they used to have. He had already admitted minutes ago he cared for Loki, hell he somewhat trusted the god, even though he knew he shouldn't. None of that mattered anymore. No matter how hard he tried to force away any feelings for Loki, he never could fully eradicate them. So why not now embrace them? Loki was right when he said there was nothing holding him back. So why dive head first into the hell hole?

Tony wanted to raise his hand and gently caress the side of of the taller man's face. He wanted to be entranced by the alluring green eyes. Get on the balls of his feet and place a kiss on the thin lips. As much as he wanted to, he knew he shouldn't. He was trying to purge himself of these emotions. Yet after seeing HYDRA after Loki, the sincerity in his questions tonight. He was falling back into Loki. Tony took a breath, doing all that he could to deny his body of it's urges. "Ya, I have done a lot of moronic things in my life. And everyone else may think this has been my biggest mess up yet. I don't see it that way. Yet anyways." That was all Tony could think of to say at this point. It was the truth. Despite all that has happened, he has learned too much about Loki, and himself to ever consider this stupid.

"Why are you doing this?" The question caught Tony off guard. He didn't know what the god meant by that. Loki on the other hand felt like his heart was ripping in two. Part of him wanted to tell Tony that maybe, one day, he could trust him. The more they talked and shared, learn about one another, it would result in a sense of trust. The other part of him was the reminder. The voice of reason. They cannot be together. The whole reason he started this was to learn Tony's weakness and kill him. He just couldn't understand what Tony was doing to him anymore. At first they both seemed to be on the same page. But now it is not so black and white. Tony is telling him, despite his desire for them to stay enemies, he also wants to protect him. It is making the feelings Loki had when they kissed come back. When he learned Tony didn't love his assistant those feelings did start to resurface, but now. Hearing Tony may trust him, as foolish as it was, it once again was causing a sense of elation. "I return from the Isle of Silence and you say you want to stick to our original agreement. You put away everything that reminds you of me, yet you talk to me the same as before. You speak as if nothing has changed between us. You say you trust me and do not wish to see me defeated by HYDRA. What do you truly wish of me? Of us?"

Tony thought that his body froze. What could he say, do? He exhaled and locked eyes with the taller man. "I wish that you would visit me when you wanted to and not just after battles. I want to continue talking to you. Learn more about you and how you became the god of evil. I want to study your magic like a post graduate research experiment. I want us to keep our original agreement. So when the time comes, we can fight one another with no remorse or regret." Tony rambled on his eyes never once straying. "The point is Loki. Everything I want. When it comes to you and me. It is conflicting. There will never be one single harmonious feeling about us. Ever."

Loki was the one who broke the gaze between the two, his eyes shifting towards the floor. He felt the same as Tony. Both were torn, wanting the same things. Both want to be together, but still defeat one another. No matter how you looked at it, it really couldn't be any other way. It was the only way they could be, but not be together. "I agree." Loki's eyes rose as he spoke. "I want to spend time with you. Understand you. Then finally when I learn everything about you. I want to pull your arc reactor from your chest, and watch you die. Slowly. Painfully. In the way you should have died all those years ago. My eyes, and hand caressing your face would be your final image before death welcomes you home."

"As creepily descriptive as that was. I still want to continue our agreement." Tony said moving towards Loki. The desire for a drink all but vanished now. "And if we have become this messed up version of Beatrice and Benedick, we can just turn the play into a tragedy instead of a comedy."

"My life has always been a tragedy. You are the only part of it that attempts to make it remotely comedic." Loki replied back, vanishing before Tony could get any closer to him. Before the mood could get any more real. Before anything else could happen between them. He would see Tony again. He said he wanted the god to come whenever he wanted to, not just after battles. And Loki, actually took those words to heart.

Despite the abrupt departure of the god, the final words Loki spoke left a strong impression. They were another small sign on his vulnerability. Tony headed to his bedroom, falling onto the bed. He was still exhausted, but a new rush of energy was now within him. He and Loki. Both wanting the same thing. Openly admitting they wanted to see one another not just after battles, but when they wanted to. But that desire to kill, defeat one another was still burning. Perhaps the next time they see one another, Tony could excite that fire even more so. Afterall, he did promise the team he would find a way to make restraints to hinder magic useless.


	23. Part 23

 

"Eternity was in our lips and eyes,  
Bliss in our brows' bent;  
none our parts so poor  
But was a race of heaven."  
-William Shakespeare | Antony and Cleopatra

* * *

PART 23

* * *

The next few days, Loki did his best to not think about what he and Tony last discussed. He tried reading several different book, but his mind kept drifting to the first thing Tony desired. That he wished Loki came to visit because he wanted to, not just after battles. Why would he wish that? Either way, that desire could be beneficial. The more time he spent with Stark, the quicker he could learn everything about him. Then all the more sooner could he put his plan into effect. Yet, the other side of him. The one causing all the conflict in his mind. It was saying that he wanted to visit Tony just to spend time with him. That he actually enjoyed his company. He truly felt at ease being in that house. That defeating the Avengers and ruling a world of his own does not matter now that he actually has a person who listens and understands him. A person who does not pity him. He actually tells him the honest truth, not once backing down or coddling him. All of that meant more than ruling any kingdom.

"What news do you bring me Amora?" Loki asked as she appeared in his apartment. She leaned against the wall smiling, but Loki stayed where he sat. Never moving, his eyes still intent on his book. The book that he still was paying no mind to.

"HYDRA still believes that you tricked them. And Ophelia won't be happy until she learns how to take down a god." She said still not moving from her place. "What did you do to her? She was a bloody mess. Everyone was surprised she is still standing."

A snide smirk was slowly making its way on Loki's face, as he closed his book and turned around. "That was merely a small token of forgiveness for Red Skull thinking I have double crossed him. Also, it was to tell him what may befall upon those who cross me. Despite his desire for my head, I still have a use for him. This snag will just make my final plan all the more titillating." The book was now on the floor and Loki rose from where he was sitting. His eyes were hardened as he approached Enchantress, but still staying a few good feet away. "Do you have any word of important news? Or have you just come to bother me with your trivial questions?"

"I was curious as to what you need me to do next." She said still not moving from her spot.

"I will call for you when the time comes. For now, just stay with HYDRA."

She met Loki in the eyes, not pleased with this as an answer. "Loki. I'm curious about this. Waking up the assistant. The Extremis Virus. Making an appearance at Tony Stark's charity event. You should let me on this plan of your. Perhaps I could be of more use..."

A soft, angry growl, escaped from Loki's lips as he was now face to face with Amora. He did not want her in on his plan any more than she needed to be. He did not want her knowing of the time he has spent with Iron Man, Stark. She would not understand. No one would understand his rationality behind all of this. At times, not even he understood anymore. He mind would become clouded by the kisses. The time in Japan he followed Tony so closely. It felt like any and all rationality was thrown out the window. "You know enough." Loki seethed, his eyes were dangerously narrowed. "Now unless you have something of importance to tell me I suggest you go." She shrugged her shoulders half heartedly and vanished from Loki's sight.

He turned around, his mood still sour despite Amora leaving, so he picked up his book from off the floor. He flipped through the pages finding the spot he was last at.

_Benedick:_   
_Suffer love!-a good epithet. I do suffer love indeed, for I_   
_love thee against my will._

_Beatrice:_   
_In spite of your heart, I think. Alas, poor heart! If you_   
_spite it for my sake, I will spite it for yours, for I will never_   
_love that which my friend hates._

_Benedick:_   
_Thou and I are too wise to woo peaceably._

He slammed the book shut. His poor mood only worsening as time went on. Why was he reading this again? Much Ado About Nothing. Whenever he read it, another line or scene reminded him of Tony. At the same time, he felt drawn to the story. As if the more he read it, the better he would understand. Now with Amora questioning things, and what happened a few nights ago, it seemed like visiting Tony would be the only way to clear his mind. See things as they should be. The reason he did not want to go was because it actually meant he wanted to see the metal man on his own accord. The problem was that he did. Despite all the arguments with himself against seeing Stark on his own time, he kept coming up with more answers to see him.

Now seemed to be that time. He should go to Tony. See if that desire was true. His eyes drifted to the book one last time before he made up his mind. He would see Stark. Go to him because he wanted to. The part that scared him though, was how easily his heart accepted that choice. His mind on the other hand was still trying to process reasons not to go. It was telling him to wait it out a few more days. Appear only when it is the right time. However, at this point in their odd relationship there was no such thing as a right time. All you can do is dive off the cliff and hope you make it into the water. So for once, he let his heart's desires outweigh those of his mind.

He appeared inside the front door of Tony's mansion using his magic without fear of Tony having turned on any magic detectors. He walked further into the house, only to see Tony coming out of the door that led to the basement. Tony looked more relaxed than the god had ever seen him. The black tanktop still couldn't hide the glow of his arc reactor, and the jeans had a few tares in the knees along with black stains. One could only assume he was working on something. What it was, Loki would not know, but at this point, it did not matter to him. Whatever Stark was creating, it would never be able to take him down. Stop him. His magic was more powerful than any instrument or suit that the mortal could make. "So Donner. What brings you to my humble abode? Last time I checked, I didn't have any fights to warrant your usual visit." The arrogance in his voice was nothing compared to the mischievous smirk on his face. It was as if Tony was challenging the god. Coaxing him to admit he wanted to be here on his own accord. This attitude was much different than the last time they spoke. Both were somber. Serious. Being open and vulnerable. Today it seemed as if the usual egotistical shield was up. He wondered what could warrant this change in Stark's mood.

The thin lips of the god curved into a smile as he sauntered further into Tony's living room. "Were you not the one that admitted you desired us to see each other more than after battles? To spend time together because we wanted to. Not just because of an arrangement."

The chocolate eyes averted from the gaze of the taller man. Yes, He did admit that. It is a desire that he has had for awhile now. When he thought about it, that desire could have dated back to Japan. The time he never once saw the god, but wished him there. And now that desire has become a reality. Only, Tony had not expected it to happen so soon. Hell, part of him wanted to think Loki would not take those words to heart. That things would stay the same. That they would go about as they have been. Denying all feelings that drew them together. The other half was a hidden elation. An elation that he knew he should not have. Yet, he felt he could no longer ignore it. It was taxing to be torn so. To have two different desires and not know which to follow, so you do your best to walk both lines and pray you don't fall.

"True, I did say that. But you showing up here means that you also want to see me more. It's not one sided." Tony started to take off his shirt as he head to his bedroom. "So, I had something special planned for the next time you showed up." Tony shouted from the bedroom as he put on a clean pair of jeans and an AC/DC shirt. "So you need to do your little vanishing trick so we can go to the airport. Unless we want to go Aladdin style. I could get my suit on and fly you there myself." He grabbed a watch off of his night stand, securing it tightly around his wrist before leaving his bedroom. As he entered the living room he saw the slowly vanishing quizzical expression on the god's face. "Yah, I know. The last few times you were on a plane were not what I would call great experiences. With your brother dragging you out and throwing you to the ground. Then multiple times as a captive. But I promise this will be a brother and handcuff free ride."

This proposition is not what Loki expected. A trip. He was curious as to what Tony Stark has planned. What could be gained from an outing. An outing where he has to be hidden. Where nobody could know that Iron Man was consorting with a villain. It was quite a perplexing move indeed. "Very well." Loki didn't know what else to say. What else could he say? If he asked any questions, Tony would ignore them, or evade them until he was taken to their furtive destination. So, he might as well just oblige to Tony's current whim and see for himself. Loki quickly waved his right hand making it so only Stark could see him.

"Really that's it?" Tony asked after seeing the small hand gesture. "No mystic chants. Inhumanly long incantation. Just a hand twirl? Huh. Kind of a let down." Loki rolled his eyes at this comment, doing his best to withhold a snarky comeback. "Well Donner, let's go then."

The two eventually made it to the airport and Tony's private jet was already waiting for them. The entire car ride there, no one would have suspected that the god of mischief was sitting in the passenger seat. Only Tony could see the pale skin man sitting next to him. The same could be said for the plane ride. Besides the pilot, there were no other people present. No flight attendants as usual to keep Tony company and mix his drinks. And the company he did have, was too enthralled in his book that appeared out of nowhere. Tony had hoped the plane ride would allow them to talk. Continue their conversation. The only problem was, he didn't know where or how to start. All he could do was watch Loki read. The emeralds scanned the pages slowly, and the bony fingers turn the pages without making a crease. His face seemed lost in thought, never changing. It was almost as if it was made of stone. A washed out granite that paled in comparison to his vibrant eyes.

He watched as Loki did something he had never seen the god do while reading. He slammed the book shut, despite only being about two thirds the way through it. "Upset the White Witch was killed by a lion?" Tony questioned as Loki placed the purple leather bound book in his lap. "Or was it that the Lady of the Green Kirtle was decapitated in snake form by the one she had under her spell. Prince Rilian I think it was?"

Loki gritted his teeth before answering. "Actually, it was something Prince Corin says."

Tony rose an eyebrow in curiosity. "Wasn't he only in the book for five, maybe six pages? What could he say that makes you not want to finish reading?" He had not read the Chronicles of Narnia in years. He was surprised that Loki was reading those books in the first place. Then again. He did seem interested in classic literature. While the books may not be as old as William Shakespeare, C.S. Lewis's works did leave just as powerful of a message and impact for its genre. Meaning it warranted a read by Loki standards.

"It is nothing." Loki replied back, his fingers gripping the spine of the thick book.

"If that was true, you would not have had your internal hissy fit, and shut that book so abruptly." A smile was slowly creeping it's way on Tony's face. Perhaps he could get another story about Loki's past out of this. Something in the book obviously triggered a bad memory, and Tony would not stop pestering the god until he knew what it was.

The lengthy fingers flipped open the book, and turned a few pages before returning back to the spot he was at. The book still sat in his lap, but his eyes were pointed down at the page.

_"'Oh dear,' said Cor. 'I don't want to at all. And Corin - I am most dreadfully sorry. I never dreamed my turning up was going to chisel you out of your kingdom.'_

_'Hurrah! Hurrah!' said Corin. 'I shan't have to be King. I shan't have to be King. I'll always be a prince. It's princes have all the fun.'"_

It was unusual to hear Loki read a book out loud, yet it was almost calming. He read every line with the proper tone and inflection, and slow enough to make sure Tony heard every word. After he read the last line, the book was shut closed once again.

There were a few ideas running through Tony's head as to why Loki was so appalled by that scene, but he was unsure if any of his guesses were correct. "You think Corin was a fool for not wanting the crown? That he should fight his brother for it?" That was not his first guess as to why Loki didn't like the character, but it seemed to make sense. He was more curious to hear Loki's story rather than playing the guessing game.

Loki's eyes drifted to the window as his fingers absentmindedly fiddled with the book. "It's because I used to think like Corin." His voice sounded dreamlike as his watched the clouds passing by. "I never really wanted the throne in the early days of my youth. I was content with Thor being King one day. Yes, I thought and still do think he is a fool and was upset that I never got any credit. That I never once received any recognition, good or bad, from our father. But that does not mean I wanted the throne. All I desired was to be Thor's adviser. Help him rule the kingdom justly. Sway him from his foolish ideals. If he came to me for counsel, then that meant I truly was his equal. All I ever wanted was to be his equal. I wanted nothing more than that in my childhood." As Tony listened, it all slowly started to make sense. Yes Loki did try to kill his brother. He seemed to do anything to be noticed by his father. But in the end, despite all his attempts on Thor, it seemed like those acts were meant for his stepfather than anyone else. A cry for help. To just be noticed for once. "Soon after my brother's banishment to Earth, my father fell into the Odinsleep, which meant the succession of the throne fell to me. I was nervous to take the throne, but my mother encourage me. She knew I could be a great king. She made me realize that all I wanted to accomplish could only be done if I was king. There was no need to hide behind the puppet that would have been my brother. She inspired me to want the throne and not just be my brother's adviser..." Loki trailed off as his memories began to wonder on their own. "After my brother returned to Asgard and we fought, I was dangling off bifrost, my father's staff was the only thing keeping me from falling to my supposed death. My father had awoken from his sleep and once again came to Thor's aid. As I was hanging on I looked towards my father, and finally spoke freely to him. Do you know what I told him? I told him I could have done it. I could have been a great king. That I could have kept the kingdom safe. For him. For everyone. Do you know what he told me Stark? Do you know what my father's parting words were?"Loki paused for a moment after asking his hypothetical question. It was as if he wanted to hear Tony's answer, but responded himself before Stark could. "He told me no. That simple word, no, it meant that he never once saw me suitable for the throne. That despite all his words, telling me that one day I could be a king. That I was born to be a ruler. It was all a lie. So now I must prove him wrong. I will show my father and my brother. They will see that I will be a great king. That they were wrong. They have been wrong all along." Loki paused as his fingers tapped the book. "They will see one day." The voice was wispy at the last line so Tony could barely hear him.

Tony stayed silent after Loki finished his story. He was amazed, and astounded by this side of Loki. It showed another one of his many shades. The depth to him. That there is an even greater story and reasoning to everything he has done up until this point. It was as if he was actually seeing Loki clearly for the first time. That all those months ago, when Tony called him out on his hate actually being because he cared for his brother was true, to some extent. "Loki..."

"Mr. Stark we will be landing soon." The captain's voice rang, interrupting Tony before he could even begin.

Loki looked at Tony curiously after the captain stopped talking "Stark?" He questioned curious as to what the man would say about all of this. What thoughts were racing through his mind. How he was analyzing Loki now from this new tale.

"It's nothing." Tony said waving it off leaning back in his chair. It would be best if he didn't speak the words he was thinking of anyways. Those words he wanted to speak would become another thing that he couldn't take back once they broke free from his lips. Loki did not press. Tony would open up and speak his mind in his own time. After all, the man seemed incapable of keeping anything to himself for longer than five minutes. Tony's hands seemed to grip the arm rests as he felt the plane's descent and soft shaking as it landed on the runway. Where Loki looked out the window curious as to where they were. The plane finally came to a stop and Loki noticed Tony's chest moving quicker than usual. That he was taking deep breaths as he stood up from his chair.

The airplane door opened and a small set of stairs were attached so Tony could make his way to the runway. A black Hummer was parked a few yards away with a man in a black suit standing next to it. Tony headed straight for the car, where Loki was studying his surroundings. The airport appeared desolate, only a few other planes, it must have been a private one. The weather was cool, the normal human would have been cold, wearing a warm jacket. He watched as Tony talked to the man standing in front of the car. The driver seemed to nod his head and leave after Tony's brief chat. Tony's eyes wandered over to Loki, it was a sign for him to come over to the car. It's not like he could call him over. No one saw him, so Tony would just look like a mad man waving into air.

Tony opened the passenger door, looking into the car, to not appear totally crazy to any onlookers. Loki used that moment get in the car and ponder where he was going to be taken. Tony got into the driver side, a wide grin gleaming on his face. "So Prancer, figure out where we are yet?"

Tony started the car and put it into gear, the engine roaring to life. "I have a single speculation. But I think I shall wait and let myself be surprised." Loki sat back in this seat, just gazing out the window, knowing all too well where he was. His eyes drifted to the window, watching the eternal sea of sand fly by them. Tony's soft singing to music he didn't understand kept him entertained while the landscape never seemed to change.

The car was finally slowing down, and the dunes were vanishing. Tony was just looked straight ahead with hardened eyes, no longer singing along with his blaring music. Loki cocked his head slightly to see the man next to him. The chocolate eyes looked different to him. There was a mix a panic and determination. The fear of the past clashing with his usual egotistical haughtiness.

The Hummer stopped in front of a cave, Tony was still grasping tightly to the wheel despite the car being in a halt. Loki did not say a word as he saw the smaller man's knuckles turn white. He wanted to reach out, touch the tinier hand to let him know it would be alright, but kept that desire to himself. There was a reason Stark brought him here. Brought him to the cave where everything began. Tony would not want nor need anyone consoling him now. His hand finally moved from the wheel to put the car in park and turn it off. Tony got out of the car, walking straight into the cave, not saying a word to Loki. He took his sunglasses off and looked around the desolate cave. Despite it being barren he could perfectly remember where everything was in the cave. He walked in further, straight to the room he was held captive in for months.

Loki quietly followed, soaking in his surroundings. He never knew the location of the cave where Stark had created the first Iron Man armor, but that never deterred his curious about it. Question what it was like. He thought being there would help him gain some perspective on the metal man. Now, that he was here, he had more questions than answers. "The best way to understand your enemy is to go back to the beginning. Go to the place of their creation. See what it was that shaped them. Made them the person they are now." Tony spoke while turning around to face the taller man. "Since we still plan on having our final battle. The one where either you will kill me or I defeat you. I thought showing you the cave where I gained my heart and created my Iron Man armor may give you some insight into me. Give you a little nudge in the right direction."

Loki walked closer to Tony, his eyes no longer scanning the depths of the cave, but instead, settled on the shorter man. The umber eyes nervously looked around the cave. Avoiding the piercing jade that could cut right through him. "Stark. Why show me this? Why now? What brought about the desire to take me here? A place that not even you have visited since your escape." He was still baffled by being here. So many questions, and thoughts were racing through his mind, wanting to come out and get answers, but he stayed silent. He needed to hear everything on Tony's mind before diving into his own curiosities. There has to be a greater reason for this besides his whole little spiel about understanding your enemy. The question though, would Stark divulge that truth.

"This." Tony started, his index finger shaking as he spoke. "This is where my work bench was." He was now standing in an empty space, his hands reaching out to where the top of the desk would have been. "I would place the battery connected to me, right about here." His hands seemed to dance across the invisible table as he spoke. "The wire was not very long so I had to keep it close to me. It was my only lifeline. A week long lifeline, but that never stopped me. Infact, it was my motivation. It pushed me forward and helped me create the first arc reactor. The one that I keep in my workspace. It didn't need to be perfect, but last long enough. Long enough for me to make my escape." He was walking about the cave now, his fingers lingering on the walls. He came to where the door once was, pieces of metal still sticking out of the wall. His attention averted to the corner, near the ceiling. "That's where the camera was. So they could keep their eyes on me. They didn't do a good enough job, seeing as how for three months in captivity I was able to create the first armor and the arc reactor, not a Jericho Missile for them." He moved back from the door, deeper into the small room, but coming to an abrupt halt. "This is where I got into the first suit with the help of Yinsen. You have seen the suit, it's one of the ones in my basement. This is its place of origin, and mine." Loki just stood in his place, his eyes just wondering around the cave with Tony Stark. As every detail of the room was being spoken, he could see what Tony once saw. Every detail painted out for him to see. For a mortal, three months in a hell hole like he is describing is remarkable. Then again, Tony Stark is a remarkable man. "Listen Prancer. I'm not good at conveying my emotions. I can't tell stories like you can about your childhood. This is my way of showing you who I am. One day you will use this against me to kill me, but for now, I am showing you this because of all the stories you have told me about yourself. I think I understand you better, so now you can understand me." Tony seemed to be fiddling with the watch on his right wrist now. Stroking the hot rod painted metal as he awaited the taller man's response.

For a brief moment, the hardened eyes of the god softened. This was Tony's Isle. Whatever ulterior motives Stark may have with this, right now, in this moment, there was nothing but vulnerability. It was his way of saying I understand your trials, your pain from the Isle of Silence, so I want you to understand mine. He was too busy listening to Stark to notice the subtle change in his body structure. As he pointed to things, his hand was softly shaking. His nerves were were starting to overcome. The chocolate eyes were constantly shooting around the cave, not being able to stay still. It appeared to be some of the same fear that may have first engulfed Stark's thoughts when he was taken captive.

Loki didn't realize what his body was doing, but his legs were leading him to Tony. They were moving on their own, and he could not force himself to stop. He towered over the smaller man, unsure what to do. Why was it that as of late, they always seemed to turn their conversations to a more morose mood. Why couldn't they just argue and scoff at each others ideas like they used to. Have their trivial banter while playing a game of chess. Why did all their meetings seem to lead up to this? To something deeper. To the longing desire to reach out to the man and stroke the side of his face. Allow himself to be lost in the eyes of the shorter man, and just lean in a gently place his cool lips on top of the warmer ones. Let his actions speak for themselves. But, he couldn't do it. All he could do was tower behind Tony, in silence. "Tony..." Loki said in a hushed tone. Tony showed no sign on hearing, still staring off at the area where he first stepped into the Iron Man armor and left had absentmindedly rubbing the watch on his wrist. "I will use this information against you some day. When you are not expecting it." Loki's voice returned to his usual tone. Serious, not showing any hint of remorse. "You should be fearful for when that day arrives, but I know you won't. You will take me head on." Tony now turned around, his hands quickly dropping to his sides. The chocolate eyes were crestfallen, but face serious at the threat. "I look forward to when that days comes." Loki leaned down and softly kissed the left side of Tony's cheek.

As he began to back away, Tony's hand rose and caressed the side of Loki's face. The gentle kiss seemed to snap him out of his dazed state, for a miniscule arrogant smirk was starting to form. Tony wanted to speak, break the mood with some comment about how they both used to scoff at sentiment, but now they are embracing it. Yet, his desire. The hidden secret for sharing another kiss with Loki. To see if his heart will truly flutter so and if he can share a tender moment with the god without any regret. There was nothing holding them back now, except that fact they are mortal enemies. But, who really cares about that? Certainly not him.

The snowy skin was just as smooth as he remembered, but didn't feel chilled like the kisses he so vibrantly remembers. The lengthy fingers of the taller man touched the hand that was so tenderly on his face. This action caused Tony to recoil his hand, but the two were both intent on looking at one another and saying nothing. Their bodies seemed to move in sync as they finally did what both so desired. The finally submitted to their hearts, and allowing themselves to be vulnerable. The lips were just as chilled if not more so than Tony remembered. The icy breath was now engulfing his own. Tony's hands moved on their own, wrapping around the thin neck. Loki's hand resting on the small of Tony's back, pulling the mortal closer to him as the kiss deepened. Both were lost in the bliss of allowing themselves such a tender moment again. Loki could feel his entire body warming up as the smaller body was pressed upon his own. This kiss was everything he could have imagined, but at the same time different. They were not two clashing forces demanding dominance over the other like last time. Instead their bodies and tongues moved in perfect harmony with one another, allowing themselves to truly feel the honesty of this third kiss. To understand that they had done what they feared, they actually fell into a state of liking one another. Not love, both were still too wounded to allow that emotion, but a genuine liking of one another was just as, if not more scary than love for the both of them.

As Tony broke the kiss for a breath of air, the emerald eyes that fluttered open appeared more angelic than mischievous. He once again wanted to speak out. To talk. To break this moment before if could get any more real, but he didn't. There truly was nothing holding him back this time. He was able to kiss the other man with no regrets. No pain in his heart. Everything just seemed to fit perfectly. The thin lips of the taller man grew into an egotistical smirk. He knew of the truth of this kiss. Of what both of them were feeling. The bony fingered lifted up Tony's head by the chin gracing him with one more gentle and terse kiss.

Tony finally regained the use of his tongue to speak to the god. "Must say. The place I was held captive in for three months. Not exactly the location would have picked for a third kiss. But If you were going for memorable, then I guess you did alright." Loki stayed silent. He really didn't understand why he did it. It just felt right to him, natural. It was the only way he could tell Tony that he understood. But he was not going to admit that out loud. It would make him appear weak. Sentimental. Then again. Their kiss already committed that heinous crime.

"There was nothing holding you back this time." Loki's finally spoke up still wanting the smaller body close to his own. "You were not lying when you claimed to care about me." He took a step back away from the small mortal now, wanting to be able to take all of him in. Not just the eyes that spoke to strongly to him. They lured him in, and erased any thoughts of domination and ruling. They made him live in the moment than even more so than before. "You truly are a fool to care about one such as myself."

"Ya, and you're not Mr. Smarty pants either." Tony smiled deviously at the taller man as he spoke. "Even though you won't admit it. You care about me too. You wouldn't have kissed me here if you didn't."

"We should go. I think I have learned enough about you from this cave." Loki said turning around, preparing to leave the depths of the cave. But he felt a hand grasp him. Tony's hand snugly wrapped around his wrist, preventing him from leaving just yet.

"So how close are you to killing me then." Tony asked his arrogance still at an all time high. "We can't leave until I at least know that."

Loki freed himself from Tony's grasp taking a few steps forward before turning around to see the dark eyed man. "I am close now. But not close enough to be satisfied with an attack just yet."


	24. Part 24

 

"We say we love flowers, yet we pluck them.  
We say we love trees, yet we cut them down.  
And some people still wonder why some are afraid  
when they are told they are loved"  
-Unknown.

* * *

PART 24

* * *

As soon as they arrived back to the airport, Loki vanished. Used his magic to go back to his apartment instead of joining Tony on the plane ride back to America. The car ride going back from the cave was filled with enough tension that he thought it would be best to just leave. Tony didn't mind the god's vanishing trick for once. It is better this way. Both need time to themselves. They have to meditate on the actions in the cave. The kiss without regret. The sentimental side that Loki showed for only a moment. Both are walking a dangerous path now and needed to tread with caution. They can't let anything or any emotions get in the way of their job. An Avenger. The god of evil. They both know this is not like a book or movie; where their feelings for one another would overcome all, and in the end they would get their happily ever after. The honest to god truth is that once their ending comes, all of this would truly be for nothing. Their feelings for one another could never outweigh their duties.

Loki sat in his apartment, his tea grew cold from gazing out the window. He never once touched it. He was consumed with too many thoughts and emotions. Everything that happened in the cave was on replay. In that moment he felt no regret or remorse from kissing his enemy. An enemy he knew that in the coming days, weeks, maybe even months he will kill. Shouldn't he be more hesitant, cautious about what is unfolding before him. Not dive in headfirst into a whole new kind of madness? But this is the only way. It's the only thing that makes sense any more. It's the only way he knows how to defeat Tony Stark. How to take down Iron Man. The question he knew he should ask himself is, after all of this, would he be able to have his conquest? No. He had to prevent himself from asking this. It would show his doubt and lack of conviction in his plan. It could prevent him from having his victory.

But a small part of him didn't want this victory. He felt like if he did finally win, defeat the Avengers, and more importantly Stark, he would just be all the more lonely. Granted, it is only a small part of him that feels this, but that emotion seemed to resonate the more he spent time with the metal man. That victory would mean nothing without someone to truly share it with. Sure, he has Amora, but it is not the same. He needs someone by his side. Somebody like his mother was for the brief time he was king. Basking in his own glory would never be enough. Sure, he could convince himself otherwise. That being alone and revered will be fine over time. Yet after spending time with Stark, he felt like a companion would not be bad. Tony was screwing with him. Toying with the god. If only the mortal knew how much confusion he caused. A confusion that caused a mix of hatred and elation.

But he told himself not to trust those feelings. He could never put any stock into them. Why would Tony be any different than his brother, father, the people of Asgard? The mortal may say he cares for the god, give him small tokens of affection, but in his mind it is all part of the act. A small scene in their grand play, that is being performed on the greatest stage known to man.

At times like this he needed to read. Find a good book to delve into. Sometimes while reading, one can find the answer to their own questions through the action of the characters in the book. But as of late, not even reading could deter any thoughts of Tony Stark, but that would not stop him from trying. It was all he could do at this time. He opened up his book and turned it to the section with all of Shakespeare's sonnets. He had to avoid Much Ado About Nothing. That play. The one that got him into this situation. It just kept proving him wrong and Stark right every time.

It kept convincing him that two opposing forces could truly become one.

* * *

He couldn't blame Loki for vanishing like that. In fact, the car ride back to the airport was too uncomfortable. He wanted to say something, but what? The mood was just too hard to read. So instead, he turned on the satellite radio to listen to music to help him collect his thoughts. However, sixteen words into "Can't Fight This Feeling" by REO Speedwagon Tony quickly turned it off. Both of their soft breaths were the only sounds heard for the rest of the drive.

The plane ride felt longer than it should have been. He sat back in the chair with a glass of scotch in hand, and closed his eyes. The vibrant green of Loki became apparent, however instead of them being filled with mischievous intent, they appeared warm. Almost angelic. As if they were the eyes of the fallen angel Lucifer. A great and terrible beauty. But this kiss, it was exactly as he remembered the last two. The thin lips were soft, but the breath of the god really was icy. It was like a cool winters morning in Central Park. The only explanation could be Loki's Frost Giant blood. Despite how chilled his breath was, it was soothing, and a welcoming kiss. Tender. Adjectives he would never think of using to describe Loki. Yet in that cave, all of that seemed to be true about Loki. He understood all too well the pain of captivity. He was actually being sympathetic. A word both of them could never fully understand nor want to. No, it was not sympathy Loki was feelings, it was understanding. An understanding of his past. Of what it's like being a prisoner. Feeling trapped. That kiss was to tell Tony that he understood, and thinks no less of him.

Now, it's time to decide what that kiss means to him. He could not think of anything to hold himself back. To deny Loki's advance. The only excuse he could use is, I'm a hero, you are a villain, but when did that ever matter? If it did, then he would have never gotten this far with Loki. So, with that idea out of the way, where does that leave him now? He admitted to Bruce that he formed feelings for the god, hell, he told Loki he cared for him and that he kind of sort of trusts him. He shared so much of himself to Loki, he let his vulnerability show, he opened himself up.

That kiss though. It was the final sign that he needed. It reinforced all that he has been feeling and denying. He wants to be close to Loki. Closer than he knows he should be. There was no denying it. He had tricked himself. He truly was Benedick now and Loki is his Beatrice. The only difference is, in this play, Beatrice wants Benedick dead, not Claudio.

Tony sighed as his attention drifted towards the window. Stars were shimmering brightly, and no clouds could be seen. It is a clear night. As he gazed at the stars thoughts of Asgard began dancing in his mind. What it must have been like to live there. If Loki sat under trees in the palace courtyard reading books about magic. Perhaps he learned to played chess with one of his tutors. That is if they have tutors in Asgard. There was so much about Loki he still doesn't know. Yes he heard the dark stories of his past. His miserable childhood. But what about the little things in life? What was his favorite drink as a child? Did he have secret hiding places as a child where he practiced magic in secret. Also, where did his bizarre obsession with scarves and designer clothing come from. Obviously Loki has been to Earth before. If not, myths never would have been written about him. So, when was he last on Earth? Did he try to rule it then as well? Lastly, where did he get the idea golden antlers were in fashion. That one is probably the biggest mystery.

Perhaps when he next saw the sallow skinned man he would ask these questions. No. No. No. Stop yourself Tony. Just because you kissed again, and admitted a shit ton of stuff that would probably make Nick Fury lose his other eye, that does not mean you should allow yourself fall back into the Loki enigma. Doesn't it? Whatever happened to the direct Tony Stark? The one who always knew what he wanted and what he needed to do. Who rarely seemed to second guess himself. Yet, one Asgardian. A god who he knows should not be causing so much inner turmoil, but is anyways. Perhaps this is what it means. To fall for someone. Its an uncontrollable force, like a hurricane. At first its exciting, but the end result is chaos.

* * *

Tony was in his garage, grease smeared across his face, and covering a good portion of his jeans as well. It has been awhile since he worked on a car. His Iron Man suit had taken precedence in the fixing department. But a good old fashion clunker seemed to wash away any thoughts. Him being Iron Man. The Avengers. And now...Loki. Getting his hands dirty while blasting some music. It was the perfect medicine.

"Sir, Loki has appeared again. Shall I inform him of your whereabouts?" Jarvis said, dimming the music so he could speak.

Tony nearly dropped his ratchet. Loki returning for a visit. Usually after having a such a serious talk, when they share a deep connection, they would spend time away from each other. Both being too absorbed in their own thoughts, to see one another so soon. To prolong their feelings for one another as long as they could. It's only been what, two days since they last talked? When Loki vanished right in front of him. This was an unexpected move indeed. "Just leave him be. He probably already has a book in hand, and is just using my house as his personal Barnes and Noble." He grabbed a towel off of his workbench and wiped the grease from his face. Throwing the towel back on the bench he headed up the stairs preparing himself for what could happen between him and Loki so soon.

Loki was sitting on the corner of the couch, a book in his right hand and his left hanging over the side of the couch. Tony was still getting used to this idea. Loki freely hanging out in his house. Visiting whenever he wanted instead of after battles. This is only the second time the god had appeared on his own. The last time they saw each other. It left both of them confused so there was much they need to discuss about, but would dance around it as usual. "The Scarlet Letter." Tony said sitting next to the god peering at the title on the cover. His body wanted to slump into the crevice. It looked like an open invitation to do so. The unusual angle the god is reading at looks as if he is welcoming the mortal to snuggle with him. He thought he saw the green eyes peer away from the book and down to the other body that was so close to his, but still not touching his own. However, Loki turned the page saying nothing. "You know, as much as you like to think this is your personal library, this is still my house. So I say we do what I want."

He saw the bony fingers close the book and place it on the arm rest. "What would you suggest? A stroll in Central Park? Show the world your attempt to make me humane. That I have sentimental side that only you can see? Let the world know who Iron Man associates himself with when the armor isn't on?" Loki questioned, a quiver of sarcasm made it way as he spoke, however ice was truly in his voice. "How many mortals out there will be understanding? Say that there is nothing wrong with our..." Loki stopped himself from saying relationship. This is not a relationship. Sure Tony said that he could come over whenever he wanted, and they did kiss again. A third one. This time though. There was no regret in Tony's face during the act. But a relationship. No. "...association."

Tony understood what Loki meant with the use of the word association. What is it that they have going on here. It's not like they could ever go out and do something together. If they did, Loki would have to use his magic to appear invisible to everyone or change his appearance. It was not like going out really mattered to either of them anyways. Tony was constantly working on his tech and cars, and Loki was into reading books and plotting world domination. Outdoor activities usually consisted of them fighting one another, or other enemies. So being indoors for their free times was much more relaxing. "We could, but I think as soon as people spotted us, we would have to go into mortal enemies mode and fight each other to the death."

"So that is the plan then." Loki said while torquing his head slightly to look down at Tony. As he spoke slowly, his tongue slithered through his lips, quickly wetting them. "In the privacy of your own home we can do as we please. Yet when it comes to the world outside. For the people who adore and worship you, we will revert back to our original archetype, as enemies. Fighting each other with no hesitation."

Tony shot up from the couch needing to look at the god square in the eyes. "We have a plan?" He turned his body now to be facing the god. A wave of confusion entangling his mind but was soon erased by an egotistical grin. "So what happened in the cave. You coming here. Is this you finally accepting what I said after your little stunt at my charity event?"

"No. That's not what this is." Loki said, his eyes not wavering from Tony's as he spoke. "I have lived so long, believing that no one cares for me with the exception of my mother. I can barely remember what it was like as a child, actually believing my father, brother, the people of Asgard cared about me. I don't think that I will ever understand." There is an honest look in the emeralds, but finality in his voice. Despite dancing around the question, Tony knew well what Loki's answer is. He knows now that Loki was accepting his mixed up emotions and letting nature take its course. Nothing, not even feelings that could remotely be related to love could ever deter the god from his plan. In the end, none of this would matter to him anyways. Or at least, that is what he will keep on telling himself. "Remember Stark. By going down this path you need to finally accept the differentiation between yourself and Iron Man. You cannot be one in the same anymore."

Tony frowned at those words, that Tony Stark and Iron Man cannot be a singular entity. "I am Iron Man though. Me and the suit are one in the same..."

"But you are not." Loki interjected quickly before Tony could continue. "Iron Man attacks without a second thought. He knows what I am. What I will do. He knows to be weary of me. But you, Tony Stark, accept me for who I am. You do not condemn me for my actions, because you know they are not so different than your own."

"I can't stop being Iron Man..."

A chuckle slithered it way out of Loki at that comment. "I don't want you to stop being Iron Man. On the contrary. If you were not Iron Man you would be of no interest to me. I am just reminding you of the differentiation between your two personas. That if we are to continue as we have, you must accept this as truth. You and Iron Man are no longer the same person."

A devious grin now grew on Tony's face as well to Loki's little demand. "If that's true of me, then you must accept the fact, that when we fight, you are Loki Laufeyson. But, when we are here like this, you are Loki Odinson. The Loki you were before you let darkness and hatred consume you so. The Loki that cared for Thor and Odin. You are not the same Loki that used the Tesseract, and tried to take over the world multiple times. Granted, It's probably only a three percent difference, but a change nonetheless." Loki's eyes shifted at those words, no longer looking at the shorter man. There is no way he has changed even the slightest. His goals and dreams are still the same as before. What could Tony see that he couldn't? "Well then Prancer, now that we have this issue out of the way, we still need to decide on something to do."


	25. Part 25

"Your secret is your prisoner; once you reveal it, you become its slave."

-Solomon Ibn Gabirol

* * *

PART 25

* * *

The two ended up sitting in silence, unsure what to do or say. Their relationship seemed to have taken another turn. A deadly one at that. The one both knew could happen but tried so hard to ignore. They were actually in a not hate relationship. Well, at least when Loki was not covered in leather and Tony in his armor. So what does this mean now? Where does this leave them.

Tony was doing his best to make it not a big deal of this new status change. The usual shield of just shrugging it off then asking what they should do now. It was easy enough. The truth though. The honest to god truth is, this is not something he could just toss to the side. This is him and Loki. A hero and villain to the eyes of the world. Sharing intimate secrets. Kissing. Being in a relationship, despite the fact they would never use the word out loud. In all honesty, none of these things didn't matter to Tony, and how close they have become didn't bother him as much as it should. Despite that, he knew all too well of the repercussions this relationship could cause and that he could not be selfish with his desires. Being with Loki would not only affect him, but the Avengers as a whole. The least of his problems would be a stern talk from Thor about being "good" to his baby brother. That is, if people find out. Learn of what has been going on. They both have been able to keep the secret for this long. Bruce and Thor have been keeping what they know to themselves. However, with their new relationship status, they have finally lite that stick of dynamite they have been holding. Who knows when it will finally explode in their faces.

After several more moments of silence, Tony exhaled. Maybe the suggestion of them doing something was not the best. Loki was right about them not being able to go out into the world. See a movie, have a nice dinner. Hell, they could not even walk down the street without SHIELD or the rest of the world seeing them. The only exception was if Loki used magic.

Tony's phone ringing broke the silence. "...Bruce..." Tony looked up from the screen but Loki had vanished. With a sigh, Tony pressed the answer button, holding the phone to his ear. "What's up Bruce?"

"I have not heard from you in awhile." Bruce started, his breath sounded heavy in the phone. "And we are supposed to be working on magic proof restraints. Remember?"

Tony's heart seemed to shrink. It was almost as if Bruce knew what he was doing with Loki. Kissing him. Wanting to be near him. This call seemed to serve as a reminder and to shatter any and all feelings of elation Tony had. "Yah. I remember. In fact I have been working on it." Tony absentmindedly rubbed his wrist as he spoke.

He could just picture Bruce raising an eyebrow over the rim of his glasses. "Really? You have? Mind if I see what you have been working on?"

"Yah, about that..." Tony trailed off unsure how to explain this, or not explain. His plan right now. His go to, winging it plan, was not exactly the most sane. "I think it would be best if I go solo on this one." Tony started, but switched tactics. "Bruce, you already know too much. More than you should. I think it's better if you trust me on this one, and stay in the dark."

"It's probably something reckless as usual then." Bruce sighed into the phone. "But I'll trust you Tony. Just don't give me a reason to regret this decision." The phone was silent for a moment and Tony was expecting it head the soft buzz of dial tone, but Bruce finally spoke up again. "Is it safe to guess Loki stopped by after our meeting about his stunt with HYDRA?"

Tony stayed silent. How much truth should he reveal to Bruce? He is safer not knowing the extent of their relationship, but he felt guilty not being honest. Bruce is his brother in science, an intellectual equal, and more importantly, a great friend. "The reindeer stopped by for a bit. It was more pleasure than business. So no, I don't know if he has the Extremis Virus or what his diabolical plan was besides to make me look bad on national television. Which I can do without his help. So before we start twenty questions, all I know is Loki plans on taking HYDRA down. I don't know how or when, but it looks like the war of the supervillains is on the horizon. And I plan on pay per viewing that fight."

"Tony just promise me one thing." Bruce took in a deep breath and exhaled. "When Loki and HYDRA fight, if we go in, we take them both down. No trying to save Loki. He already proved his allegiance to you despite your secret club meetings by that charity event stunt. He cannot be trusted and doesn't want to be."

"I know he doesn't want to be saved." Tony agreed. "It's a futile cause that Thor has proven on numerous occasions. Talk to you later Bruce." Tony hung up without a second thought. Even though he knows the god doesn't want to be saved, maybe, just maybe, Tony could get the guy to save himself. Loki had already changed since their meetings started. He has show so many sides to himself. So no. He won't save Loki, but that won't stop him from trying to pull out the lost prince that was. To remind Loki who he used to be and can be again.

Tony let his phone fall into the crevice of his couch as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He wouldn't be surprised if any moment now Thor came, hammer swinging. Hell, Fury could barge in now gun's a blazing and he wouldn't be surprised. That man seemed to know everything. So why is it now, five months later, the secret is still safe? This must be a new personal record. Who would have though in a little less than half a year he could go from being enemies with an evil, power hungry god, to tolerating him, to an unexplainable friendship, and now to this...whatever this is. Possibly at the rate they are going, their secret could last another five months. Continue keeping up the charade. No. Loki could strike at any time and he needs to be ready. He cannot become complacent because they kissed a third time. Because they are finally following their hearts and not their brains. No he needs to stick with his plan, no matter what.

Tony heard the door open, of course another visitor. Who will it be this time? "I have the contracts for the next three buildings." The clicking of heels, and the chipper voice could only mean it was Pepper. "I just need a few signatures, and I'll be off to Houston." Pepper placed the paperwork down next to Tony waiting for him to react.

Tony opened his eyes, but looked towards Pepper instead of the paperwork. Her hair was tied up in a bun, and smile was radiating as usual. "How is the memory loss going? Not getting in the way of your work?"

She pulled a pen out of her bag and placed it on top of the papers. "It's fine. I'm fine. Everything is going according to schedule." She insisted.

"No flashbacks? Headaches? Feelings of remembering people or situations?" Tony confirmed. As much as he wanted Pepper to remember everything. He didn't. And it was not because of a six foot tall god. Well maybe he is part of it now. But mainly, he felt Pepper was safer not remembering what Amora did to her, his nuke in space suicide mission, and every other stunt that he has done since becoming Iron Man.

Pepper didn't answer and her smile was slowly fading. She took a breath trying to regain her gayety. "Nope. Nothing like that has happened? Is there something that I should know about?"

"No, I just want to make sure you are alright. You are a valuable asset to the company. And I would rather not have Jarvis take up your position again." Tony said back. He wanted her to keep getting better, staying strong. No need to talk about what she cannot remember. Tony unsheathed the pen and began flipping through the stacks looking for where to sign.

"I am curious about something...It's probably none of my business. But that guy you were talking to at the charity event..." Tony stopped breathing, the pen coming to a dead halt. Loki. Pepper did see him, but didn't know who it was. She may not remember him, but maybe a part of her still does. Is on edge. "You were not acting like how you normally do when you...take an interest in someone. You were actually looking at him almost...captivated." Tony still didn't respond. His tongue became tied. How could he explain this to Pepper? The girl he used to date, but she doesn't remember. How could he explain that he cares for a god. Not any god, but the brother of his teammate, Thor. A prince of Asgard, who also wants to rule the nine realms and destroy the Avengers in the process. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine. I would just like to know If I should expect him being in the house or tower depending on where we are working."

"Saying it's complicated would be an understatement." Tony finally muttered. "A big understatement." He said this more to himself than Pepper.

"And why does it have to be complicated?" she asked directly. "You always put up shields. All the one night stands and playboy exterior. You are more than that Tony. You are the only person preventing yourself from being happy. And if he makes you half as happy as I think he does. Then go for it." Tony had to hold back a laugh. If only Pepper knew. He is finally going for Loki. After months of trying to forget their kisses, the chess games, and similarities they share, he is finally accepting Loki. Granted, his relationship is with an enemy that can only exist behind closed doors. In the shadows. Places away from prying eyes. But he was infact going for it, for better or worse...worse being death, but he has faced the grim reaper many times. This relationship with Loki is no different in the danger sense. Danger is always knocking on his door, but down being so close with Loki it has transformed into a consistent tapping. So now, all he has to do is block out this new incessant noise in his head.

He tapped the pen on the papers, finally signing them and handing them over. "Anything else Miss Potts?" He didn't like being this short with Pepper, but what choice did he have? He didn't want to talk about Loki anymore. It is confusing enough already. And there is no way of explaining any of this without telling Pepper about the past. Telling her what she finally forgot. Sure, she probably googled the past years, learned about Loki, and all the attacks from organizations such as HYDRA and AIM, but she no longer has the insider perspective. The truth that could only be written on SHIELD paperwork, and no where else. All she has is the one sided stories from CNN. The same basic knowledge as the general public.

Pepper grabbed the papers peering over them. "That will be all Mr. Stark." She left Tony alone not saying another word about it. But her bringing up the idea, the small notion that Pepper could see he cared for the god, it cause a swell of conflict and worry within him.

Yes, he knows now that he cares for Loki. Hell, they kind of sorta solidified their relationship hours ago. But the thing is, no one else sees the Loki that only he knows and Thor once did. The Loki that reads classical literature, drinks tea, and makes the most brilliant moves during a game of chess. All they see is the other side of the coin. The Loki that wants to rule the world, kills to get what he desires, and toys with the emotions of those who care for him. Loki was like a Gemini. Two opposing personalities existing in one entity. And he cares about them both. He knows he shouldn't. Thinking this way is messed but. Yet, when you truly care for someone, you sometimes needs to look past their faults, but these are big faults that most sane people could not look over. Then again, sanity was seeming to dissolve right before his eyes the more time he spent with Loki. Especially after what happened in the cave.

No, he cannot let himself be torn into more pieces. Yes, he can accept he cares for Loki Odinson. But Loki Laufeyson, was enemy number one. A danger. Caring for that side of the god is ludicrous. Tony rose from the couch and went to his bar, grabbing a glass, a tub of ice, and a couple bottles of random alcohol. He placed them on the coffee table and kept pouring and drinking. It is the only way he can forget. Block out the truth. Drinking is the only way he can keep his sanity, and promise to the rest of the Avengers now.

* * *

The living room was dark, but the soft snoring of Tony could he heard. Loki turned a lamp on surveying the area. The smaller man was passed out on a chair, one empty bottle and another about a third full was sitting on the coffee table. A glass that looked like it contained mostly melted ice was next to the bottle with liquid in it.

Approaching Tony, he could smell the venomous liquor on the mortal's lips. It is repulsing. What happened in the few hours he was gone, that caused Tony to resort to such reckless drinking. Sure, the guy seems to have a drink in hand about eighty percent of them time; but he never appeared drunk. This side of Stark was foreign to him, but probably an old forgotten friend to Tony. Saying that he did not like seeing this side to the mortal was a great understatement. Rage seemed to be pumping in his veins. Drinking is the cowards way out. With a small wave of his hand, the poison was gone. The crutch was no long within the metal man's grasp.

Tony's eyes fluttered open, but shut them hard. A mixture of chamomile and hazelnut seemed to have pulled him out of his drunken slumber. But it did not soothe his pounding headache. "Pepper, I thought you were going to Texas." Tony said his eyes still refusing to open. Why would she be here making him coffee and tending his drunken stupidity? It has been a few years since he has been this smashed. Yes, his drinking seemed to pick up when Pepper was in her coma, but he never got to the point of passing out. Just a little hazy. To give himself a few hours without grief.

Tony slowly opened his eyes and saw the dark brown liquid in an Iron Man themed mug. "Your vanity seems to have no bounds." That's odd. He could have sworn Pepper sounded like Loki. But why would Loki be here? He vanished after Bruce called. What reason would he want to come back? Was he here this whole time? Watching from afar? Maybe the god was invisible and sitting next to him this entire time.

His gaze shifted to the table as he noticed the cup, and bottles were gone. Only the red and gold mug was in eyesight. He sat up slowly, his head still woozy. The only light was that from an end table, so it did not cause too much discomfort. As he reached for the coffee he saw the widespread legs and lengthy fingers holding a cup. "Scarf collection." Tony said finally admitting that it is Loki and not Pepper tending to his hangover. He took a sip, and bitter armor and taste were loosening up the cogs. "Scarf collection." Tony reiterated. "Any and all arguments from you about my vanity are invalid." Tony took another sip, the gears almost completely cleaned now. "So why did you vanish when Bruce called?"

The teacup looked even more fragile wrapped in Loki's fingers. The porcelain skin grasping the cup rigidly. "More than likely you were discussing plans for defeating me. Trapping me by means of mortal sciences. I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise."

So Loki playing Harriet the Spy can be ruled out. Now the only questions are what is he doing and why did he come back? "And what did you do to distract yourself from listening to my intricate plan to take you down?"

"It's of no importance." Loki's emerald eyes gravely cut through Tony. "But why you were passed out drunk on your sofa is of great importance..." Loki's thought seemed to be cut abruptly as he spoke. He had to keep himself from saying those last two words. _To me._ "What happened during my absences that led you to such folly."

Tony wanted to say you. My desire to be close to you, but knowing because of my status as Iron Man and an Avenger that I shouldn't. To have other people see that spark between us. Telling me to take the plunge. To follow my heart and be happy. So, I am doing that with you. I finally succumbed to my heart, and accept you openly, but I can't tell them that. I can never tell my friends about us. Not even Bruce, the only other person who has an inkling of what's going on. I can never tell people about all that has happened between us now. Share all that we have learned together. That's why I drank. Because I am doing what I want to do, despite knowing what I should do. Knowing that all the bliss we currently share will transform into misery in the end.

Loki knew the meaning behind the silence all too well. "When did the desire to drink your problems away arise?" He was curious. Thor and his friends drink often. But not like Tony. They did it while telling tales about battles. It was a joyous event, among friends. Whereas with Tony, drinking seems to be a secluded event. In the shadows of his own house. It was a crutch to forget the pains.

Tony took another sip of his coffee. Debating where to begin. How to start. He finished off his coffee and placed the mug down. "As you know, I didn't have father of the year. In fact, any sane person would think if my mom wasn't alive and taking care to me, or me being shipped off to boarding school, my dad should have lost custody rights for all the crap he put me through." Tony sighed, his hands rubbing the thighs of his jeans. "My dad gave me first first alcoholic drink when I was eleven, single-malt bourbon. The stuff smelt like shit, but I drank it anyways just to get his approval. He said drinking would make me a man." Tony said directly not pausing for a breath. "After I drank it, he seemed pleased. Part of me thought if I emulate his personality, maybe he would see me more than just a legacy for his genius. Maybe he would invest as much time in me as he did with finding Captain Star Spangled Spandex Pants. Maybe he would actually love me. As I got older, specifically when I was in college, I started copying my dad more. The playboy, I can do whatever I want cause I'm a rich genius attitude became an integral part of me and the world knew it. But along with copying those traits, came the bad ones. Just like him when problems arose I turned to drinking. It was easier that way. Pepper, and the rest of the Avengers, helped me get my drinking in control, after I pulled a few drunken stunts. But after Amora put Pepper in the magical coma...I relapsed. And well, I was never able to get back on track after that."

The room felt like it dropped several degrees as Tony told the story. His hands rubbed his arms in hopes to warm up. "And what were you trying to forget tonight?" Loki asked, his voice and eyes stoic. Rage swelling higher and higher within him, but he knew must remain level headed.

Tony sighed, there was no good way of explain this. And he couldn't blame Loki for it. He didn't even want Loki blaming himself for what he had done. "Pepper stopped by after Bruce called." Tony started, his eyes looking towards the window, dark clouds were about, and it looked as if it would snow any moment now. "Like you wanted, she saw you whispering in my ear at the charity event. She said she saw a connection between us. An actual biological attraction. And trust me, even with her memory loss, she has seen me with hundreds of women and a few dozen men. There was a spark between us that she has never seen. I told her that you and me are complicated. And she called me out on it." Tony paused taking a few deep breaths. "She told me to go for you, and the thing was, as much as I wanted to tell her I was going for it. I couldn't. No one would understand this. Half the time I don't." Tony held in a sigh as his eyes shifted back to Loki. "That is why I drank myself to unconsciousness. I wanted to forget that we have to hide whatever this is. That I am lying to people who have been by my side through all the stupid shit I have pulled, because they will never understand my attraction towards you."

Loki stayed quiet for a moment longer, processing all that Tony way saying. He felt a pang of animosity mixed with an afterthought of sorrow. However, rage seemed to be washing away any sense of understanding. "Drinking your problems away is a cowardice move. Pathetic. Weak."

"So is hiding behind your rage instead of trying to talk about your issues to your father and brother." Tony interjected causing Loki to recoil in his words. "You have no right to judge me."

"I am not judging you." Loki spoke lowly as his eyes shifted towards the floor then back to meet Tony. "Just as you do not wish to see me defeated by HYDRA, I do not wish to see you killed by this vice." Loki bit the tip of his tongue, not wanting to say anything more. Show the mortal that he one day will kill that he actually cares about his well being. Damn it. This was not how it was supposed to go. It was not part of the plan. He may actually have found a person that will break down some of the walls. A person who can show him how to be happy again. And more importantly, learn how to care again. No he cannot do this to himself. He has a plan. Learn everything about Stark, then use what it learned to kill him. Spread his blood across the streets and let the mortals of this world see their god, their savior, for what he really is. A weak human, just like the rest of them. "I will go then. I don't want to give you any more of a reason to fall into a drunken sleep." The bitter words were his parting gift to Tony as he vanished from sight.


	26. Part 26

 

"Never regret anything because at one time it was what you wanted."

\- Unknown

* * *

"At first I was afraid to meet you,  
then I was afraid to kiss you,  
then I was afraid to love you,  
now I'm afraid to lose you."  
\- Unknown

* * *

PART 26

* * *

"Damn it." Tony said sliding out from under the car. He was clutching tightly to a wrench, wanting to throw it across the room. Fixing cars was supposed to be Tony Stark's me time, where nothing else can penetrate his thoughts. But as of late, not even cars could sway his mind.

"Is something the matter sir?" Jarvis asked while Tony stood over one of his work benches.

In an attempt to calm down, he ran his hands across his temples and into his hair; resulting in him smearing more grease across his face and into his dark locks. "I need to get a new exhaust pipe and catalytic converter." He said finally grabbing a towel off the bench and began wiping himself off. However, the black oil covered more of his skin. His appearance was now a mirror reflection to how he felt.

"Sir, are you sure it is just the car bothering you?"

He threw the towel back onto the table. Of course it is not the car. It is because of Loki. It has been three weeks now. Three weeks since he and the god decided to go down the hell hole together. Three weeks since he got drunk and passed out. So, why hasn't Loki come to see him. Was he that annoyed about Tony getting drunk and passing out. So pissed he was ignorant to everything Tony was admitting. On the other hand, he could be planning something. Plotting his next attack, and the rage he had at Tony being drunk was just a cover up. Maybe HYDRA had finally gotten to him. Found his hiding spot and are torturing him. No. HYDRA is not that smart. They do not have the technology to trap a god. Hell, not even Tony or SHIELD have that ability. So where is Loki and what is he doing? Damn it. Stop letting this get to you. Loki knows he can come whenever he pleases. He just doesn't want to come. Hasn't wanted to show his face since their spat.

_Maybe I should go to him._

No, Tony. Stay here. Work on cars and tech. The reindeer will come around eventually. There is no point in you going to him.

_But what if he doesn't come?_

With a sigh and heave of his shoulders, it is decided. There is no harm in flying over to Chicago. It's not like he is getting anything done right now. Just a quick pop over, see if Loki is home, if not, he can just head over to Stark Tower. "Jarvis, I'm going to go out for a bit. Don't wait up for me." Quickly cleaning himself up in the bathroom, he put on his armor, flew out the garage door, heading straight to Chicago.

Tony knocked on the door, no answer or reply from Loki was heard. He shook the door knob, locked. With a sigh he took a few steps back, and rammed into the door. Why is he doing this? Breaking into Loki's apartment. Hell it probably really isn't Loki's. He probably used magic on the landlord or something like that to get the key, and not be bothered again. But there was still that little voice in the back of Tony's mind. He needed to get into the apartment. He needed to see for himself if Loki was really gone or just avoiding him. Maybe he should put his armor back on and just blast the door down. No. In the end that would be more trouble than it's worth. With a final ram, the door swung open, and Tony stumbled in. He straightened himself up quickly, but no one was even around to see him stumble. He scanned the apartment, it still looked the same; no real furniture of any kind, just a gas stove in the kitchen to make a pot of tea. Then again, he really couldn't see Loki at the local Ikea, looking at furniture, having his hair pulled back into a loose ponytail as he put together a coffee table in the desolate living room.

Looking towards the window, he noticed the dark leather bound book in the corner of the room. Picking it up, he quickly switched hands, so he could rub his thumb and index finger together. A thin layer of dust attached itself to his skin. Inspecting the book more closely, he saw a fairly decent layer of dust and a few random fingerprints which obviously were his. One of the corners of the yellowing pages was creased, and Tony flipped the book open to it. Much Ado About Nothing; the title page read in large, black, Old English font. A miniscule smile began to form, but vanished as he realized there is still no sign of Loki. He closed the book shut, placing it back down, and headed to the kitchen. Even the teacup sitting on the counter next to the stove had a little dust on it. He picked it up, sniffing it, the gentle aroma of tea no longer lingered. Infact, the overpowering scent of tea Tony smelt the last time he was here had all but vanished. Loki's scent. It had become so familiar, and now he is grasping at straws to keep the memory of it alive.

Well if the teacup is still here, that means Loki didn't abandon the place completely. The only nagging question is, where is he? Tony opened the bedroom door. He has never been in this room before, but it was just as desolate at the rest of the apartment. He opened the closet expecting to see a sea of designer suits and scarfs but that was not the case. It appeared Loki never used this room, so Tony went back into the main room. He knew that closet had a scarf collection in it from his last visit. If the scarves were still in there, then that would just solidify his theory. But still, there is still no sign of where he has gone.

Opening the closet near the living room, a sea of green, gold, blue, black, and every other color on the spectrum was present. The mixture of silks, cottons, and wool were hanging pristinely and organized not only by fabric, but also by color down to the shade and pattern. On the top shelf were several boxes. All of them circular and reminiscent of Victorian hat boxes. They were of various sizes, but seem to be made of a fine leather and a few of them have brass hinges to keep the contents safely inside. Tony could only assume they were filled with more scarves, but curiosity bit him as he reached up and pulled down the first five boxes that are in arms reach. He unlocked the hinges, lifting up the lid, only to see it stuffed with more neatly folded scarves. One of them looked familiar. The scarf Loki wore in Germany. The first night they officially met. Sure Tony didn't see the god wearing it personally, but he did see it on SHIELD video archives for the report that night. He reached out a hand for the silky fabric, but recoiled before the tips of his fingers could touch it.

He quickly closed the lid, and slid the box to the side, opening a second one. More scarves, he was about to close the lid, but saw a peculiar blue light coming through a crack where the scarves meet the side of the box. Pulling out the scarves he saw a glowing box whose sides were encased in a silver like element. His hands gripped the side handlebars, but it did nothing. He turned it around, studying the silver patterns on both face sides. It is beautiful, enchanting, Tony seemed to get lost in the sea of blue that is as vibrant as Loki's eyes. Why is Loki hiding this in his closet? What is it? Does it do anything? All these questions were running through his mind as his eyes continued to traced the silver pattern.

"I'd put that down." Loki's voice snapped, pulling Tony out of his trance.

Tony turned around, the blue box still in his hand. Loki's eyes were wide in shock, but the irises filled with venom. His cheekbones looked more prominent than usual and the powder skin looked more like a waxy yellow. "What is it? It could be Asgardian. But is also looks like it could be from Jotunheim. But there is no doubt in my mind that this is one of the treasures from daddy's personal vault."

Loki did not step towards Tony, he kept his distance from the mortal holding the one thing that connects him to his heritage. "It is a stolen trinket. Locked up. Never allowed to live up to it's true potential. Just another relic left to be forgotten because it outlived its purpose." Tony didn't notice it at first, but the god's voice was raspy, and his armor had yet to transform into his usual fashionable clothing. The metal was scuffed and leather punctured in many places, specifically around his ribs. It appeared as if he had been in a battle. A battle with whom?

"Cryptic answers. Not exactly helpful." Tony turned the box around in his hands, acting as if he is looking at it from a different angle.

"What are you doing here Stark?" Loki avoided talking about the cask that Tony placed back in the box. He made a mental note to ask Thor about this not so well hidden treasure the next time he saw him. He put the scarves back in, not looking quite as eloquent as it did when he opened it, and placed the lid on, once again concealing the cask. "And snooping around no less. Tell me, what exactly you were expecting to find?"

Tony bit his tongue before speaking. He wanted to say I was looking for you. Worried. Concerned something happened. I came to make sure you were alright. "I could say the same about you. What have you been up to the past three weeks?"

"It's of little importance." Loki replied back, his body slumping against the side of the wall.

"The hell it is." Tony shot back. "You look like you could fall over any moment. Your skin is yellow. Sweat is perspiring. Where have you been these past three weeks?" Tony walked over to where the god was standing, looking hard at him. If only Loki had a couch or something, he would help him to it. Lay him down and make sure he rested until he was up to full strength. Instead, all he could do was help Loki as he slumped down to the floor, the long legs finally giving way.

"Why does it matter to you?" Loki asked, a cough stopping him from speaking.

"Damn it Loki. You know why it does." Tony grumbled, not wanting to admit out loud once again that he cares for him. That he is concerned for his well being.

"Do I really?" Loki questioned his eyes looking out towards his window and not at the man next to him. "You claim to care for me, yet you drink yourself into unconsciousness because of me..."

He grabbed the god by his ebony locks, forcing the slowly dying emeralds to look into his own. "That was a stupid decision of my own choosing. It's a ghost I have to deal with, and probably always will. But don't ever blame yourself for my choices. I drank because of my issues. Not you. So tell me, what happened to you these past three weeks."

Loki bit his tongue before it slithered between his cracked lips. As much as he was trying to tell himself not to believe Tony, the chocolate eyes could not sway him. With a deep, shaky breath he collected his thoughts. He would tell Tony part of the tale. He cannot indulge the whole truth. Yet looking into those unwavering orbs his tongue wanted to speak the entire tale.

* * *

 

THREE WEEKS AGO

* * *

Animosity was still pumping through Loki's veins. Tony got drunk because he doesn't know how to deal with his emotions, but he has the audacity to call Loki the weak one. That is the second time the metal man has called him weak. The first was after the little stunt he pulled at the charity event. Saying if he keeps underestimating humans that he will fall to HYDRA. Now he is weak because he won't attempt cordiality with his father and brother and tell them how he feels. He told them hundreds of times how he felt, but both are too pigheaded to listen.

Then again, wasn't he being pigheaded not listening to Tony? The mortal admitted so much about himself. His drinking problem. His father issues. That he is not proud of the man he became just to attempt to receive some form of adulation from his father. Tony knows he cannot get through this alone. He needs help, but is too proud to openly ask for it. And all Loki cares about is what could happen if he drinks so recklessly. Death. Mortal bodies are weak. Fragile. And if Stark continues on this path, any ideas of his immortality would be gone. Because he would no longer be breathing. He can't lose Tony...not to drinking...and not so soon. He let that fear distract his mind and not see the bigger picture. See how Stark is proving his admittance of trust. Such an asinine trust. But he will not admit any of this to Stark. He can't. Isn't it counterproductive to worry about Tony dying from his vice if he plans on killing him? No. This is not an if scenario. It's when. When. He reiterated in his mind.

Stark did have a point awhile back. Loki quickly shifted gears before his mind could linger any more on the crimson and gold. Tony is constantly updating his suits. Becoming more powerful. Perhaps it is time to do the same. Learn some new magic, that the Avengers, not even Thor will expect.

First though. First, he needs to go to a place to clear his mind, erase any and all emotions that are not hatred. He needs to spend some time at the Isle of Silence. When should he leave? Now? Wait a few days? Perhaps he should tell Stark where he is planning to go, like he did when going to Japan. No. No. No. Stark is not his keeper. There is no need to report to him. It is decided, with a flick of his wrist, he created a barrier and appeared on the the desolate Isle.

With a staff in hand, he hiked deep to the center of the Isle, slashing at any vines that dared attack him. Finally, reaching the largest tree, he sat down and closed his eyes. The Avengers. Earth. They are the thoughts racing through his mind. _Separate them._ He thought to himself. _That is why I failed the first time. I need to separate them. Half on the east coast, half on the west. HYDRA. AIM. Perhaps I could interest the mutant leader, Magneto, in on my plan. That fool Hammer...no he'll want Stark...Stark is mine...Stop. Don't think of Stark. The plan. Stick to the plan. Don't think of mortals, with egos that are larger than the nine realms. Dr. Doom perhaps. He could be a powerful ally. No I need ones easier to control. Manipulate. If I free the Executioner, he and Enchantress could get the rest of their allies. The Masters of Evil and HYDRA fighting the assassins and the soldier. And I shall fight the beast, my brother and Stark. Then once all of them are defeated, I shall have them executed for all the Earth to see. My first act as ruler._

_But power. I need more power. Where can I gain more power. The Norn Stones. They can gift the holder with power. They could make my magic stronger, my desires come true. Only if the stones accept them. My desires...Stark...No. I know what I must do. I know what my true desires should be. Now. The Norn Stones. Where are they? She must still have them or know of their whereabouts. I must acquire them them no matter what the cost. Perhaps I shall use them along with the cask. It would be quite the powerful combination._

Loki stood up from the ground and appeared in front of a large castle, the Nornkeep. He entered the castle, and was soon welcomed by an elderly woman, in a brown cloak, the hood was up covering her face. "What bring you to Nornkeep, noble Laufeyson?" The voice croaked as she spoke.

"I demand an audience with your mistress. The Queen of the Norn." Loki said, ice was in his voice, but he did not once look at the Haag. Instead, he peered over her, looking at nothing in particular. The Haag bowed, vanishing down a hallway, only to appear several minutes later.

"My mistress, will grant your request for an audience." the Haag said bowing once again to Loki then signaled for him to follow.

Small yellow demon like creatures were moving down the hall, one in particular holding a tray with a goblet and heading in the same direction. The Haag led Loki into the throne room, where the dark haired queen, dressed in a low v cut purple dress and silver head ornament was laying sideways on a yellow cushion. Loki gave a terse head bow, but it the rest of his stiffly still body showed his lack of desire to treat the queen so highly. "Laufeyson." Her voice seemed to softly echo in the stone room. "What brings the once king of Asgard to Nornheim?" Despite the softness of her voice, her eyes were harsh, and almost venomous as she looked at Loki.

"Karnilla I would like to make a deal with you. For the Norn Stones." He said, his voice slithering as a snake. He watched as Karnilla took the silver goblet off of the tray the yellow demon had brought in and took a drink.

"You are already a powerful sorcerer Laufeyson. What do you need the stones for?"

A small sincere grin began to form, but he quickly erased it. "I have a plan to take back my throne and the rest of the realms. The stones would be quite useful to me in my conquest, starting with Earth."

"Midgard?" The queen questioned, surprised by Loki mentioning that meager planet. "I have heard whispers from Asgard about Thor's interest in Midgard. Tell me Laufeyson, why is it of interest to you?"

Dark brown eyes started to form in his mind, but banished them quickly. He needs to carefully word the answer to this question. He has to forbid his mind and tongue from wandering to and whispering any suppressed desires. He needs the stones, and the only way he could get them besides fighting Karnilla was to please her. And she was one ally he did not want to lose. "I mean to rule that planet, and their warriors have become more formidable than the last time Asgardians were on Earth. Thor has deemed himself a protector of that feeble world, and before I take back my throne on Asgard, I want to take away the other realm that seems to adore him. Strip him of veneration from both worlds. The stones will strengthen my magic even more so, guaranteeing my success."

"And what shall I get in return if I give you the stones? Your desire to conquer Midgard is of no interest to me."

"After I am ruler of Earth, I shall return to Asgard and take my throne back. Once I have all of Asgard under my control, I will continue my conquest for the rest of the realms. If you give me the stones I will leave Nornheim alone. Also, I will not kill Balder. I will personally hand him over to you. He will be in your custody for the remainder of his life or yours." Loki paused to wet his lips. "You still desire him. Do you not?"

"I agree to those terms. Yet I am curious Laufeyson. Your desire to rule Midgard before you take back your throne from Thor, the Allfather. What, or shall I say who is on Midgard that has made the desire to rule that realm greater than that of Asgard? You claim you want to rule it as an act of vengeance on your brother, yet I feel there is more to this story." Loki felt his heartbeat quicken. Stark. The man who he wants to kill, but also desires to be with. The man who makes him forget his desire to be a king and rule the nine realms when they are together. The man who he may have strong feelings for. Feelings that are not completely associated with hate. A man who is his equal. Who shares similar experiences in life. Someone who he can relate to. Spending time with Stark has made being on Earth a higher priority than taking back his throne on Asgard. "You have fallen in love with a mortal Laufeyson." She said finally standing up from her couch, seeing the subtle pause on his face. Love? No. Sure, he did not completely despise Tony, but love. If he did love Stark, he would not be so intent on killing him. Despite being distracted by the metal man, he still knows his plan. He is acting on it now. Isn't he? Trying to get his hands of the Norn Stones to strengthen his magic for when he attacks Earth. Stark was not deterring him at all. Blinding him with this supposed idea of love. Loki's mind is clear, and knows what he will do. So why is his heart moving faster and breath getting short at Karnilla mentioning him being in love with a mortal. "I can see the symptoms Laufeyson. For I acquired them after falling in love with Balder. You love a mortal, and he may love you in return. Yet his friends. Everyone who also cares about him, only see you as a villain. They can only see the darkness that shrouds your heart. The vile deeds you have done..."

"Do we have a deal for the stones Karnilla?" Loki asked cutting her off before she could speak any further. He did not want to hear this from her. He couldn't. Things are already complicated enough. And her words, would only tear him into more pieces. Bring about more inner turmoil then rarely seems to rest.

With a small wave, the stones appeared in Karnilla's hands. She stepped forward, an arms length from Loki. "Remember Laufeyson. These stones are infused with my magic, but even I know not if they will make you more powerful. Respond to your desires or those of another. They truly have no master." She held out the greyish blue stones, and Loki snatched them from her hands, placing them in a pocket. He turned around without a word of thanks, heading towards the door, the next stage of his plan reeling in his mind. "And Laufeyson. I truly am in earnest when I say they can grant any desire they see fit. Possibly immortality to a certain extent." Loki's body stiffened for only a moment, but he continued walking without another thought.

Immortality. Only the Allfather could grant that gift on mortals who he deems fit. No. Damn Karnilla. Why would she mention that? Why is he even debating it? It's not possible. Out of the question. He cannot allow his mind to wander there. Think such things. The stones starting to feel heavy in his pocket as he walked and once again appeared on the Isle of Silence. He sat down against the base of the large tree, pulling out the stones, which also felt hefty in his hands. More so than in his pocket. Immortality still lingering in his mind. He needed to erase such absurd ideas from thought and focus on the tasks at hand. He needs the stones to make himself stronger. Not to grant an egotistical...no he had to stop there. Prevent himself from think such thoughts. He knows if he did finish that sentence, it means part of him wants to make that dream an actual reality. And the scary part is he just might have the power to do so.

He grasped the stones tightly in his hand, as his eyes slithered around around the isle. What he needs to do is make sure the stones will listen to him. Grant his desires. The best way to test the stones, is to fight. Standing up quickly, he placed the stones back in his pocket, a wide grin formed on his face, as he walked through the trees. He eventually found a spot with several holes in the ground. "Fight me." His voice bellowed through the silent land, causing several large bodies to arise from the holes. They have waxy yellow skin and hair all over their bodies. They are the only residents on the isle besides the crows, The Silent Ones, Trolls. There is nothing stronger on Asgard, than the grip of a troll. Supposedly unbreakable. Loki set his eyes on the first large troll he saw, flipping, and commanding his magic to produce daggers, with fire emitting from them, aiming for the eyes. It's one weakness. Several trolls quickly rose from their holes ready to fight their attacker back. Loki however just grinned preparing for the long fight ahead.

* * *

"You have been fighting trolls?" Tony reiterated hesitantly. Part of him didn't want to believe that was real. Trolls. It's like something out of Harry Potter. Then again, he had a hard time accepting the fact aliens existed and he saw them with his own two eyes. Hell, he even fought the damn things. "Trying to gain some experience points. Level up. And fighting trolls was the fastest way to do that?"

Loki nodded, but a small speck of guilt started to fester within. Why is he feeling remorseful about only mentioning the Silent Ones, and not visiting Karnilla. The Norn Stones. His hand grazed his pocket as he folded his arms across his chest. "It is said there is nothing stronger than the grip of a troll. That not even the mighty Thor can break their grasp." He needs the stones and Stark cannot know about them. He would want to study them. Possibly find a way to use its magic to make restraints. He was be fascinated by the fact the stones do not respond to everyone. Maybe they wouldn't respond to Stark. No. His ego is too great that he would never accept that. He would make the stones respond to him.

"So what trick did you have to execute to prove the unbreakable troll theory wrong?" Tony asked a small grin forming as he imagined different scenarios of Hulk looking trolls flinging Loki around.

"I exploited their weakness of course." Loki said as if it should have been obvious. At those words, a small Bruce like voice reminded him that Loki is doing the same thing right now. Looking for Tony's weakness to kill him. But Tony immediately erased the thought from his head. He knows this already. He does not need reminders of what he already knows. "The Silent Ones live underground. Their eyes cannot handle extreme sunlight. Or fire heading straight for their heads."

"Good to know" Tony said. "If a troll ever comes to Earth and attacks me I'll just aim a flashlight as its eyes."

Loki rolled his eyes, but ended up coughing before they could finish their circle. Of course Stark would laugh off fighting a troll. He would probably chuckle briefly and be excited for the challenge if ever faced with one. After the coughing fit was over, Tony shot up causing Loki to watch him with curious eyes. The mortal was going towards the kitchen. He watched as Tony pulled out the kettle, rinsing it out a few times before filling it with water, turning the stove on high and waiting for the water to boil. Why is Stark making him tea? And why is guilt still growing ever so slowly in the pit of his stomach. Finally, why was Tony not pressing any further on the cask? How stupid he was being the last time they met? What is the mortal thinking? Doing? To come here? To actually want to know where he has been these past weeks? What convinced Stark to care?

Loki was snapped out of his thoughts as Tony handed him a cup of steaming tea. He took a sip, but quickly placed the cup down. The leaves didn't have enough time to steep, resulting in the tea tasting flavorless. So why? Why did this tea warm him up more than any cup that has been made before. "Well Donner. You should get some rest. And probably a shower." Tony stood up again walking towards the door. He opened it, but turned his head around before exiting. "And next time you decide to go on vacation with trolls. You could at least give me a heads up that you'll be vanishing for a bit. Remember, I told you when I was going to Japan..." Tony almost whispered that last part before closing the door behind him.


	27. Part 27

"When you truly care for someone, their mistakes never change our feelings.  
It's the mind that gets angry, but the heart still cares"  
-Carson Kolhoff

* * *

PART 27

* * *

Loki was looking out his window, the dark clouds hung low in the sky. It has been several days since he fought the trolls and came home only to see Tony sneaking around his apartment, and stumbling upon the cask. After Tony left he used magic to hide it, that way only he could find it and summon it at will. And the Norn Stones are still safely in his pocket. They no longer felt heavy like they did when Tony was in his presence. His mind became clear moments after the mortal left. He did not allow his thoughts to dwell on Tony's parting words. Stark is not his keeper, and he did warn him any sense of trust in this arrangement was foolish. So why, in that moment did he feel a sense of guilt for not telling him the whole truth? He has done it before many times. So why now is he feeling such emotions?

He saw his reflection in the window, almost all of his scars and bruises have faded. His body no longer aching in pain; he felt for the most part all healed up. So what now? He has the Norn Stones, and the cask. Perhaps the time for an attack is approaching. _No_. Another voice seemed to whisper in the depths of his mind. _You still need to learn more about Stark. Get closer to him. Understand everything about his past and future. You will not be satisfied with an attack until you can defeat him and more importantly understand him. Comprehend how he became the man he did. You have seen glimpses, but they are still not enough. What is another month or two to guarantee your success? To still be with him..._

Yes. He cannot continue until he undoubtedly knows how to kill Iron Man. That annoying, egotistical, haughty mortal. The man who seems to unknowingly blind him every time they are together. Not today though. Despite agreeing to follow their hearts, walk down the path of sporadic passion and disdain, he has to keep to his plan. He needs to take a step back and look at the whole picture, not just live in the moment that seems to be dictated by Stark. Many times before he has made these same promises. Say that he would stay focused on his plan. But that promise always dissolves when they are together. So why would today be any different?

Taking a deep breath he appeared in Tony's house. The living room is quiet. No signs of Tony could be seen. Taking a deep breath, he made a decision. Instead of going to the library to grab a book and start reading, he headed to the stairwell that leads down to the basement. As soon as he opened the door he could hear the music blasting, meaning Stark is working on something. But what? If it is some new toy to try to capture him, he wouldn't want to ruin the surprise. However, if it is just a car or something work related then he has no problem distracting him.

He walked down the stairs, peering through the glass only to see Tony sitting at his workbench, car parts scattered across the table. Loki placed his hand on the glass where the pin pad is and the door slid open. Tony seemed to be oblivious to Loki entering his workspace, for his attention was solely on the car parts. However that silence was short lived when Tony's eyes finally moved up. He could feel the presence of another set of eyes watching him. "No trolls to fight today? Or did you finally run out of books to read?" He asked shortly as his eyes went back down to the engine he is working on. Despite looking busy, Tony is actually lost in thought. He wants to know what Loki is keeping from him. There has to be more to Loki's three week vanishing act besides fighting trolls, but what is it? Did he return to Asgard to free the Executioner? Maybe he went to another world looking for allies. Either way, Loki is still making good on his word to continue operation rule the world, and kill those who stop me.

Also, what was the glowing blue box that he hid in his scarf collection. He used words like relic. Stolen. Forgotten. Loki even stayed a good few feet away as he held it. Never truly looking at either as he spoke. What are the answers to these secrets Loki is hiding? All these things have taken precedence in his mind over anything else that has happened between them the past weeks.

"I think I have had my fill of trolls." Loki said sitting on a stool a few feet away from the workbench. "So this is what you have done in my absence? Must say, I'm disappointed. I was expecting a second attempt of some device to trace me and my magic."

Using all his willpower, Tony tried to withhold a grin, but failed miserably. "Don't worry. I'm still working on it. I wouldn't want to disappoint you after all." Tony turned around in his stool to face Loki. A miniscule smile was forming on Loki's thin lips. "So Prancer, what brings you here today? The last time we talked you were not in the best of moods or shape either. You are looking better. Still have a scar across your nose. But you no longer look like the yellow M&M."

Loki's smile slowly faded as Tony spoke. A varying array of emotions swirling within him. "You were sneaking around in my living quarters and messing with things that are of no concern to you." Loki started, rage starting to bubble more prominently within him, but he kept it at bay. Stark still doesn't know what the cask does or about the stones. There is no reason to get emotional over any of this. "Also, you have the audacity to tell me I am weak. I will fail in my plan. When you, yourself are just as weak, if not more so than myself. Your vice. Your precious drink. It weakens you. Dulls your mind. It's a crutch that you so desperately cling to. You do not need it. You know that. But you keep holding on to it because it's easier than dealing with the pain." Loki paused his tongue slithering, wetting his lips. "You refuse to ask for assistance when you so desperately need it. This vice could be the de..." Loki stopped himself. He told himself he would not admit that fear to Stark. He could not let Tony know, but with how much he already has said; Tony probably already knows the real reason why he was so vexed when they talked all those weeks ago. The gleaming umber eyes seemed to validate that theory.

Tony wanted to respond to that. Assure Loki that he would not die so easily. That when death finally comes to take him, it would not be with a bottle in hand, but with his suit on. Doing what is right. Despite wanting to speak out, he held his tongue. There is no need for them to discuss the topic any further. Not now. Now that he knows why Loki was so venomous that night. "But I am not here to discuss this. We have already exchanged opinions on that topic. I am merely here to talk. I am here..." because I want to be here. No, he was not going to say that. He held his tongue for another moment. "...because we have an understanding."

Understanding. Why can't he say he is here because he wants to spend time together. That despite their quarrel, Loki knows he still cares about him. And deep down Loki cares too. No matter how many times the god prevents himself from saying the words that would lead to such emotions, Tony knows it to be true. "Question then. Where did you learn to play chess? Did you have a tutor that taught you?"

Loki was taken aback by this. A completely normal question. Nothing more about what happened the past weeks or the cask. It baffles, but pleases Loki to some extent. A small chuckle broke free from Tony's lips as he saw the momentary quizzical face. Loki regained his sense, to answer the unexpected question before Tony could mock him further. "Yes,Thor and I had a tutor. He taught us history, mainly wars that Asgard fought in, mathematics, language, art, sciences. We also had a separate teacher for weaponry. To teach us how to win battles. Strategy. Thor took a liking more to swordplay over me. He was drawn to the glory of battle, but it had little interest to me. So, our tutor taught me chess, along with other strategy games while Thor trained. He taught me everything he knew that would elevate my intellect in a military sense. I was a prince after all, and despite not wanting to delve into battle, I had to be prepared. Understand the art of war. Chess was an alternative for me to learn battle strategies. However, the game became too easy for me. I grew tiresome of it. I was consistently beating the tutor who had a limited skill in the game. He was nowhere near as talented as I. He could only see three steps ahead where I was seeing five. So, he started changing the rules. Restricted moves of certain pieces, expanded those of others. Moved the board around. Even change it's shape. I still won, but I had to think more. Strategize differently. It made the game interesting again." Loki's hands dangled between his legs, but his eyes moved from the floor to Tony as he spoke. "And you once mentioned you went to boarding school, and university while you were still young. What was school like for you?"

Tony stood up, grabbing his stool and placed it down across from Loki. He is now an arms reach away from him. He breathed in the familiar scent of chamomile tea. A scent that he missed and was not present the last time they talked. "Boarding school is nothing to talk about. It was just a place to ship me so dad didn't have to deal with me. I was able to go home on weekends and holidays though, so he couldn't get rid of me completely. But other than that. It was boring. I was smarter than everyone else there. There was no challenge. I was able to test out of school and go on to college. And college. That was one hell of an experience. I went to MIT when I was fifteen. Double majored in physics and electrical engineering as I told you before. Most of my classmates just saw me as a rich genius who they felt inferior to. I was young and the top of my class. Constantly working on various research projects. They couldn't touch me and stopped trying after three semesters." A small grin formed but vanished as Tony rubbed his hands against the side of his thighs. His eyes were focused on the floor as he spoke, but slowly made their way to Loki's. "Since I entered college so young, I was still going through puberty. And let's just say at times I thought more between my legs than my head when I was around women. I would flirt and hit on girls a good four, five, even six years older than me. And they would flirt back. I had money, the heir to a billion dollar industry. So what did age matter to them if they could get a piece of me and possibly my inheritance. And well, like I said before, that was when I started to emulate my dad in full force." Tony crossed his arms across his chest, taking a deep breath before he continued. "There were only two people who treated me normally. Didn't put up with my shit so easily. One was Rhodey. He was a grad student back then. The other was Maya Hansen." Tony studied Loki carefully as he mentioned the last name. The emerald orbs remained stoic, listening to Tony with the utmost attention, but his shoulders became rigid. His entire body frozen. "We were not in the same department. We actually met at a conference where both of us were presenting our undergrad research. Maybe you have heard of her. She is one of the leaders in biotechnology. The Super Soldier Serum. More specifically the Extremis Virus you nicked then supposedly gave to HYDRA."

Loki's shoulders began to slump, as his body relaxed and breathing became normal. A miniscule grin began to form on the thin lips. "I'm afraid pleasantries were not exchanged when I took the virus."

"How did you take it?" Tony quickly asked, hoping maybe this light mood would loosen the silver tongue. "It's one of the few stunts I have yet to figure out."

The grin grew wider at this question and Loki leaned forward in his stool. "Now, now Stark. I cannot give away all my secrets." The brown eyes rolled, but Loki continued. "Despite the talents of Agent Romanova, my magic can deceive the most astute of you all." The grin transformed into a haughty smirk. "I have powers that not even my brother knows of. They give me certain advantages when needed and I will not share them so willingly."

"And here I thought we were finally starting to trust one another." Tony replied back half sarcastically. Despite them starting to trust one another, there are secrets Tony is keeping. He couldn't really blame Loki for keeping all his abilities a secret, when Tony is keeping the largest secret of all. "When I asked Maya about that day, she said that the virus was left at Futurepharm. That she forgot it. I know Maya. She would never forget something that important for a presentation. So I know you met her, and did something to her memory. I just don't know when."

"And here our talk of childhood has turned into an interrogation." Loki's voice and tongue slithered as he spoke. "I suggest you put one of your suits on if you desire to get such precious information about me and what I did to Miss Hansen." Loki paused his eyes hardening as he peered into Tony's "If I knew how important she was to you I might have had more fun with her."

Tony stood up from his chair, stretching his legs and arms. "If you just told me what you did then I wouldn't need to play twenty questions with you." Tony returned Loki's smirk with one of his own. "And I'm not interrogating. If I was, you would be in a cage, tied up. The big guy might be there incase you don't feel like sharing." Tony let out a breathy laugh, "And I would probably throw in your brother for good measure."

"You obviously have never seen my brother try to interrogate someone. He lacks the wit and thinks more with his hammer than his brain." Loki added.

"But if my interrogation plan is to piss you off, play my own version of good cop bad cop, then your brother being there seems like the most logical move." Tony said with a mischievous wink. "So, ever fix a car before?" He picked up his stool and moved it back to his workbench. "I doubt it seeing as you have only been in a car what? Three? Maybe four times? You rode horses in Asgard."

"Yes. I learned how to ride a horse at a young age. It was the fastest way to travel around Asgard until I learned magic. Then, I was able teleport wherever I desired. But a horse is the typical form of travel in Asgard." Loki finally stood up from his stool, standing a few feet away from Tony, but looking at the car parts from a distance. "When did your fascination with fixing cars begin?"

Tony grabbed his goggles and a few tools from his tool case, ready to get back to work. "I built my first engine when I was six. It seemed like a good challenge at the time. A way to test my abilities. Overtime, fixing cars became therapeutic. Cars to me are like books to you. It's a way to escape. Clear my mind. But seeing as you interrupted that me time; on more than one occasion might I add, some form of compensation is required from you." A crooked grin formed as the brown eyes gleamed mischievously. "Your atonement for this heinous crime is assisting me in finishing the car. So I suggest you get out of that Gucci and into something more comfortable, that you don't mind getting dirty." Tony held out a wrench in Loki's direction, his smirk still not fading.

As Loki's body shimmered, his designer suit transformed into a simple v neck t shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans. His long hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, not a single strand escaping from the tightly wound band. He did not take the silver tool, but instead brushed past Tony's outstretched hand, standing next to the table. "Well Stark?" He asked while setting both hands on the table. "Are you going to continue standing there gaping or will you explain the mechanics of restoring a car?" Tony shook his head, the wrench slipping from his grasp, as he turned around. He placed the tool on the edge of the table, and his own hand only centimeters away from Loki's.

* * *

After a good seven hours of changing the clutch, transmission, and finishing the partially built engine, both were at wits' end. Despite Loki comprehending the basic mechanics of how to fix what they were working on, he didn't have the patience or mechanical touch when it came to the practical application. They would stand over the hood of the car or workbench bickering more than getting actual work done. Grease on their faces and tempers at an all time high it was a surprise both were not standing on opposite sides of the garage preparing to attack one another.

"How this is a calming activity is beyond my comprehension." Loki seethed, slamming the hood a tad too hard. Tony quickly inspected the hood making sure Loki didn't use his full godly strength, resulting in a dented hood. Thankfully the metal and paint still were smooth, no dents in sight.

"Well maybe if you didn't try to force the parts together, and listen to my directions you would have enjoyed it. How you were able to learn magic is beyond me from your demonstration today." Tony snapped back.

"Learning magic was much easier than this." Loki shot back.

Tony rolled his eyes, "So because you don't have a natural affinity for it, that means you can't enjoy it."

Loki's eyes averted to the ground. "That is not what I am saying. It is just frustrating. Perhaps if I were to...practice more...I could enjoy it. But I think a new teacher would be a requirement." A brief but loud chuckle interrupted Loki, and a long string of breathy laughs ensued. Loki tilted his head, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. This reaction from Stark appeared to come out of nowhere. As the laughs became more spread out and sparse, Tony attempted to regain some form of composure "What is it that you find so amusing? My lack of talent in this is of amusement to you?"

The wide grin was not fading, but laughing bug he seemed to have caught finally vanished. "I'm not laughing at you per say. It was more of the situation." Loki's confusion is still not vanishing at Tony's response. "We were arguing about something completely normal. Nothing that had to do with magic. Ruling the world or saving it. Hiding what we have been doing. It's something completely trivial." Tony shook his head, and ran a hand through his hair before stepping towards Loki. "It's just good to know we can argue about things that don't revolve around our society given stature. So I'll wave the white flag here. Despite you knowing absolutely nothing about cars, it was nice working on a car with someone again, and you did maybe help a little bit. But I think this is the last time I'll willingly let you into my tool case, let alone touch my cars. So just stick to your classical literature, and I'll handle all the guy stuff like fixing cars."

Tony is egging him on and Loki knows it. Which made the wave of annoyed confusion transform into an partially irritated anger. However, he decided to remain cool. Like Tony said, what they are fighting over is trivial, and not to be taken seriously, but that doesn't mean his ego is still not slightly hurt by those words. "Trying to rile me up with a challenge Stark?" Loki released a low, coy laugh. "Very well. I accept your challenge. I can figure out how to fix a car without your help now that I understand the basic mechanics. But in return I have a challenge for you."

Tony puffed out his chest slightly as he crossed his arms. "Bring it on Prancer. What's your challenge?"

"No more alcohol. Liquor. Beer. Mead. Whatever word you wish to use to describe it. None of that until after our final glorious battle. That is if you find a way to trap me and defeat me once and for all. Because if I win. I will not allow you a final request nor a final drink before I kill you."

Tony's breath became short, but heart beating faster. This challenge. Loki demanding him to no longer drink, it startled him. Frankly it was the last thing he would expect. But still a warm sensation trickled down Tony's body. This request showed that Loki did infact listen to his story all those weeks ago. And more importantly to Tony. It was another sign, a glimmer of the lost prince. It shows that Loki truly does care. That he does want to help Tony with his addiction. Part of Tony wanted to reach up and grab Loki by the dark locks pulling him into another rare kiss. A kiss to say he accepts this challenge. He understands the greater meaning behind it. But he didn't. He remanded grounded. However, a slight lip movement in the shape of a smile betrayed him. "Fine challenge accepted. But this doesn't mean you can use your magic to make my stash vanish. We must dispose of it properly. So how about this little challenge starts tomorrow, and we can learn how many bottles of scotch it takes to make a god drunk."

* * *


	28. Part 28

 

"Dear Heart, tell me why I'm in love with someone I can never have?"

\- Nicole Radithobolo

* * *

PART 28

* * *

Tony never learned how many bottles of scotch it takes to make a god drunk. And frankly, he probably never will. Soon after the deal was struck, Loki ignored Tony's one request, and left the basement heading straight to the liquor cabinet. With several boisterous protests, which mainly consisted of snarky insults, Tony tailed Loki, staying on his heels the entire time. Loki didn't speak once or turn to face the shorter man square in the eyes at the insults. He only had one thing on his mind, dispose the poison. Banish every bottle and can containing Tony's vice from his house. Nothing else could or would sway him otherwise. When they finally reached the living quarters where the liquor cabinet and bar stood Loki half expected Tony to fling his body upon it. His arms would be outstretched and he would promise to no longer drink, so there is no need to take away his liquor. Sadly, that did not happened. Instead, Tony bit his slightly curved index finger; his eyes were squinted, and head cocked to the left. It looked more like he was watching a beheading with a guillotine, rather than a god making his liquor disappear.

Before the alcohol was banished, Loki did promise it would not be gone forever. While it is no longer in the house it still exists. That he can pull all of it out whenever he wishes. What Tony got out of it was that Loki has some magical safety deposit box that floats in mid air. It can fit anything and everything, and most importantly, it does not have a tangible appearance. So, there is no way to find it, and break into it.

After the disappearing alcohol trick, Loki vanished as well. Deciding not to stick around for any possible exaggerated withdrawal symptoms Tony may start to show. However, as soon as he returned to his apartment, he was half tempted to return to Stark and see how many bottles it would take for him to get drunk; for Amora is standing in the center of his apartment. A leather-bound book in her hands as she paced around the small living space. The yellowing pages were opened, and Loki could see she is only a few pages in to where his marking crease is. She is reading at Much Ado About Nothing. "I never saw you as one for romance Loki." She said her eyes not once moving from the pages. "Tragedy. Yes. But a romance. That may have believable when we were children, but not now. These past years, you have been a firm believer that you would never love. You scoffed at Sif's infatuation with Thor. My desire for Thor. And I also believe you have threatened to kill that mortal Jane on several occasions. Not that I would mind her death." She said with a shrug. "I came by a few weeks ago. You were not here. Working on this new plan to take down the Avengers I hope." Her pacing came to an abrupt halt as she shut the book and placed it back down in its corner on the floor.

Loki gritted his teeth, seething as Amora went back to strolling around his apartment. "Did I not tell you, I would summon you when you are needed?"

"Yes." She admitted, her fingers now grazing the window as she wandered past it. "But it has been long since then. I was curious what you have been up to. You were not hiding here in your apartment. You have not even attempted an attack on HYDRA, who still want your head might I add. Ophelia has been training non stop for a second fight with you."

"She is of no importance." Loki spat with rattlesnake venom. "What is important is stopping these Avengers. And that takes time. Everything needs to be perfect. I will not fail this time. Too much rides on it." Loki spoke as imagery of red and gold started to form, but banished it quickly.

"Yes, Yes. Your throne. Humiliating Thor." She waved him off, "But still Loki. I cannot help if you continue shutting me out when I ask questions on this plan of your. If I don't know what the next step is, how do you expect me to get anything done?"

"Why are you so anxious to attack Amora?" Loki questioned his eyes finally meeting her own. "What is it your not telling me?" His voice hissed, not wanting Amora in his presence anymore.

"The same could same said about you Loki." She said slyly. Those words caused his body to stiffen. Stark. How could Amora possibly know about him. What they have been doing. The crime both are committing together. That no matter how many times he has told himself to push away, he always gets pulled back into Tony. "These past few months, you have been more secretive than usual." Her voice now returning into its usual sultry tone. "I have known you since childhood Loki. I was the one who introduced you magic. Aided you in your cause many times. If you cannot trust me. Who can you?"

Stark. That name popped into Loki's mind at this question. No. If he trusted him, he would not have kept his visit to Karnilla to retrieve the Norn Stones a secret. He would have told Tony. Told the whole story. And yet, he has told Tony so much about him. His past. Emotions and feelings he can tell no one else. The emotional turmoil caused by his family. Maybe he cannot trust Stark completely. But he definitely puts more stock in him than Amora. "You know that answer Amora. The only person I can trust completely is myself." He replied back darkly. "And as I have told you before. I will inform you when you are needed. All the pieces are making their way on the board. So all that is left to do, is to wait it out. There is still something we will need Stark. Iron Man. Perhaps the beast as well. We cannot strike until then."

"What is it we need from them?" she questioned, her fingertips now touching Loki's shoulder as she whispered into his ear. "Does it have something to do with the assistant no longer being in her eternal slumber?"

Loki's eyes slithered to the left in disdain from being touched by Amora so. "I have told you too much already Amora. So I suggest you go back to your post and wait like a good girl until I summon you."

"Remember Loki, a good girl can only wait for so long." She replied back sarcastically before vanishing from sight.

As soon as she disappeared Loki sat on the floor looking out his window. Amora, what was she really thinking coming to Loki? What does she really know? She could be bluffing. Getting him worked up over nothing. Either way it seems like he needs to take extra precautions. Make sure Stark does not come to his apartment again. And Amora for that matter.

Holding his hand out, his book vanished from the floor and appeared in his hand. His fingers traced the cracking spine before letting the book fall open to a random page. All he could do was pray it didn't fall on Much Ado About Nothing. He felt like with all the times he has read it, he practically has it memorized.

Oddly enough, it fell open to The Taming of the Shrew. A short and breathy laugh escaped his lips as he read the title page. He began reading, getting lost in the story, and actually, sincerely laughing in the midst of reading. He shut the book closed, realizing what has happened. He actually laughed. How long has it been since he felt such a true and honest emotion? When he is with Stark, quite often. But alone, with no one around him it has been so long. Maybe. Just maybe. Stark is changing him. More so than he has realized.

First he felt guilt hiding the whole truth from Tony. Now he is feeling genuine laughter from a book. No. No. He reiterated to himself. He is not changing. Stark is not effecting him. He is not some weak minded sap. There is no way. One man. One simple mortal cannot be changing him so. Tossing the book to the side, he stood up heading into his kitchen to prepare a pot of tea.

He leaned against the side of the wall while waiting for the water to boil. His fingers drumming against the countertop. Finally, the water is boiling and Loki prepped his tea as usual, but after it was done and he took the first sip, something seemed off about it. It didn't warm him or relax him as usual. All it did is bring back memories of the tasteless cup Tony made him. While the flavor was lacking, that cup warmed up his entire body. This cup. This tea he makes the same way every time, left him feeling empty, hollow; wanting another sip of Tony's tasteless tea. He smashed his cup to the ground, allowing the shattered pieces of porcelain to cover the tiled floor. Both hands grasped the countertop as he glared at the dark granite. He breathed focusing on a silver speck among the sea of back and nothing else. The first step is allowing his mind to become calm. No longer caught up in any emotions that make him think of Stark. Once his mind is clear, he proceeded onto step two. He waved his hand over the shattered pieces of the floor. The cup pieced itself back together, looking as pristine as it appeared before he smashed it to the ground. Placing the cup back on the counter, he left his small kitchen and headed to his living room. His desire for a cup of tea had completely vanished. His attention then moved to his leather-bound book. He didn't want that either. The two things that normally relax him. Give him peace of mind. All they have done today is give him conflicting desires. No. Loki is just lying to himself. Convincing himself they are conflicting. Deep down he knows, they are not that conflicting. He knows exactly what he wants.

* * *

Tony sighed, inspecting his liquor cabinet after Loki vanished from sight. Not only is the liquor gone, but so are his glasses, mixer, and well everything but the cabinet in itself. It looks like coffee is going to be his new liquid life, so he went into the kitchen, pulling out the coffee maker and bean grinder. As he watched the slow stream of brown liquid fall into the pot his mind wandered to Loki. Did he really fear that much of Tony dying from alcohol poisoning? Is Loki actually showing signs that the prince he used to be still exists? And the greater question, does Loki himself know the walls he has put up. The darkness that he shrouds himself in. It slowly diminishing. The dark cloud still exists, but perhaps it is closer to a shade of grey instead of black.

He grabbed the coffee pot, pouring the dark liquid into a light blue mug, drinking it black. He walked back over to his bar, looking at the open empty cupboards. His shoulders slumped as he finished off the last drop of the warm bitter drink. "Sir it appears Dr. Banner, Captain Rogers, and Agent Barton are approaching the perimeter. Shall I grant them access?" Tony cocked his head curiously. He was not expecting them to come over, let alone be in Malibu.

"Yah, Jarvis, let them in." He said closing the empty cabinets shut. Tony paced around his living room for a few minutes. He needs to erase Loki from his mind before his friends come in. Go back to being Tony Stark; genius, billionaire, playboy, with an ego that cannot be contained in any galaxy, or the known universe for that matter. Hearing Clint's animated chatter he turned around ready to greet his friends.

"Stark, you grab the brews. I got the cards." Clint said, waving a blue card box with a black spade on it. "Texas Hold'em." A smirk wide across his face as he led the other two men into Tony's living room.

"We thought you could use a break." Steve interjected. "Christmas is in a few days after all. And Bruce said you have been working hard, almost daily, on the magic restraints." Tony's eyes shifted to Bruce who was avoiding eye contact at all cost. It is obvious Bruce is not proud hiding the truth. Lying about how Tony is actually working on the magical restraints. Tony wants to speak to his brother in science privately. See what he exactly told the rest of the team. He knows it was not the truth, if it was, a game of poker would be the last activity the team would be doing with him.

Bruce's eyes meet Tony's for only a second. It was long enough for him to catch Tony torquing his head awkwardly as he headed towards his kitchen. Bruce took that as a sign of kitchen now, and followed Tony there, acting like he is getting a glass of water.

"I have been working nonstop? Almost every day?" Tony asked in an irritated hushed voice as he stuck his head in the fridge. Son of a bitch. Loki even made the beer in the fridge vanish along with all the alcohol in the bar. Tony gazed at his partly barren fridge with the hope that if he stared long enough at an energy drink can it would turn into a Guinness.

"What else was I supposed to say when they asked how our progress is going?" Bruce hissed back as he grabbed a glass out of one of the cabinets near the fridge. "That you are actually playing house with Loki, and not telling me a single thing about your _second_ attempt to study and trace magic?" Bruce asked as he grabbed a cup, and opened the freezer, dropping some ice in it.

"I don't know Bruce. Maybe we don't' have enough data on magic to even begin designing a prototype. That we have hit a dead end, until we can find a way to study magic more thoroughly." Tony answered back with a sigh as he shut the fridge shut.

"Is that true Tony? Have you hit a brick wall?" Bruce went to the sink, letting the water fill up the rest of his glass, the ice crackling as the cool water hit it.

"Not necessarily." Tony said slowly. "I have a few months worth of data..." Tony started and swallowed before leaning against the side of the fridge. "I just haven't sifted through any of it yet..." He said even more quietly. He saw Bruce's eyes go from wide in shock, to narrowed in concern to this news. "Barton. I'm all outta beer." Tony shouted, before Bruce could respond. "Your choices are coffee, water, or Red Bull." Bruce was still looking darkly at Tony, despite the conversation coming to an abrupt stop.

"Tony Stark out of booze." Clint shouted back curiously. "Didn't know we entered the Twilight Zone here." Clint sat down at the living room table, and began shuffling the deck. "I'll take a Red Bull then." Tony opened the fridge again, grabbed one of the thin cans before pleadingly looking at Bruce to act normal. As the two approached the table, Tony tossed the Red Bull to Clint, nearly hitting Steve as he sat down at the table. Tony looked over to Bruce for only a moment before taking his seat across from Steve seeing his friend still didn't look amused, but not completely morose.

Clint finished shuffling, and began dealing the cards as everyone sat in silence. Tony grabbed a red chip, twirling it in his finger, as he waited for Clint to finish. "Thor couldn't come to boys night?" Tony finally spoke up, noting the one male Avenger who was missing from this surprise visit. "Jane have him under lock and key or something?"

"Actually he has been looking for Loki." Steve said, lifting up the corner of the two cards Clint dealt him. "He said something is missing from their father's vault and he thinks Loki might have taken it sometime after escaping from the Isle of Silence." Tony faked looking at his cards, keeping his best poker face for more than one reason now. "Also, he is going to try to get him to return home. Their mother's request."

"So the resident reindeer is now a cat burglar?" Tony said trying to remain conversational, but feared his voice might betray him. He had a feeling that blue box he found in Loki's scarf collection may very well be that item. "Thor say what the item was? If Loki can use it as a weapon or not?"

"The Casket of Ancient Winters..." Steve started, but was quickly interrupted by Clint.

"Come on guys. This isn't a mission briefing. So no talking about Loki unless you wanna hear my newest idea for an arrow that will get that guy right in the eye." The Casket of Ancient Winters. The name seems to make sense with the blue glowing box. But what does it do? With a name like ancient winters it sounds like somebody put all of the snow from the arctic inside a little box and if you open it, you would get a serious case of frostbite. But while studying the box he didn't see any lid or way of opening it. Perhaps only an Asgardian...no a Jotunn, could open it. Use whatever powers it has. "Tony are you in?" Clint asked, but Tony didn't respond. This news is far more interesting than a guy night poker game. "Stark?" he asked again, finally breaking Tony's chain of thought.

Tony realized he never actually looked at the cards placed in front of him. He quickly looked at them, then let his eyes drifted to the pile of chips on the table. He threw some chips into the pile, checking, and as soon as he heard the click of them landing, his attention shifted back to Loki and the blue box that now has a name.

Maybe he should confront Loki about it. No. He would just deny Tony's claims. Or would he? Both have kind of sort of been honest with one another. Well he is definitely being more honest with Loki than he is with the rest of his friends. But Loki. Despite opening up more. Sharing stories of his past and desires in present. What he is currently doing. What both are currently doing. The deceit both are planning between tender kisses and chess games. That is the one lie both are keeping to themselves.

Tony quickly moved his attention back to the game. He couldn't let Steve or Clint become suspicious with all this internal thinking he has been doing. The first three cards were flipped over, and the betting came around again.

Finally two hours had passed, and Tony won. Every chip of monopoly money belonged to him. However, there is no arrogant elation from winning against his friends. All he wants is for them to leave, so he could go back to thinking about Loki, Thor searching for him, and the casket that was in hidden under a sea of scarves. Also, he didn't want Steve to ask for a demonstration of the imaginary Loki, magic, neutralizer machine. "Guys, it has been a time and a half. But seeing as Clint drank all the Red Bull, and I have work to get back to, I'm kicking you out."

"As gracious host as ever Stark." Clint said chugging the last bit of drink from his can before adding it to the pile. "And next time we're over, make sure you're not outta beer."

Tony held his tongue. Part of him wanted to rat Loki out. Tell Clint if he is that pissed about no booze, then to file a complaint with the God of Mischief. "Well seeing how you drank all my Red Bull, I think next time its BYODB: bring your own damn beer."

"I'm not the billionaire, who can afford the good stuff though." Clint started getting up from his chair. "And being your friend Stark, I have become accustom to a certain lifestyle. So it's your own fault."

"Tony, tell us when you are done with the device that will neutralize Loki's magic. With how long you have been working on it, it should be nearing completion." Steve added as he rose from his chair, putting his worn leather jacket on.

Tony felt himself getting warm around the collar at this comment. "Yah, Steve, I'll let you know." He said swallowing the lie.

Bruce stayed sitting, finishing off his glass of ice water. "You guys head out to the car, I'll meet you there in a minute." Clint chuckled, shaking his head, as Tony led him and Steve to the front door.

Bruce took his glasses off, setting them next the the empty glass. He inhaled and exhaled as Tony came back into the room from escorting their friends out the door. Bruce's face once again somber, letting Tony that he still means business. "So how much trouble am I in?" Tony asked sitting down across from Bruce, but not fully looking him in the eye.

"Before Thor left, he asked me if you and Loki are still meeting. Talking." Bruce said, his hand softly drumming on the table. "I told him you were. He then went on to ask me if you had any idea of his whereabouts. I told him to try Illinois. Chicago to be specific."

Tony's whole body no longer seemed to be moving, his breathing became short, almost nonexistent. His heart racing so fast, he felt like Bruce could see how quickly it is pounding through his chest. His mind became light, numb, and the room was soon going to become a dizzying mess. "Why did you tell Thor to start in Chicago?" Tony asked, forcing his voice to sound indifferent.

"Back when you went to Japan. When I kept an eye on the sensors that could trace magic. The only one to ever collect any data was the one in Chicago. I told you that. Remember?" Tony swallowed, remembering that day well. When Bruce mentioned Chicago, he never once questioned it. Asked why Loki would be in Illinois. Try to distract Bruce from keeping that location stored in the depths of his internal hard drive of a brain. It's a mistake that is now costing him dearly.

"And you think Loki is living there?" Tony asked, his voice still not giving anything away. "Last time I checked, reindeer live in the North Pole, not Illinois."

"Tony, be serious here." Bruce spoke darkly, the drumming coming to a stop. "If Loki is not living in Chicago, then why did that tracer detect his magic there? Be honest with me Tony. Do you know or think that Loki is hiding there?"

Tony felt as if Bruce was giving him an ultimatum; him or Loki. What should he say? The truth? No. He told himself to not drag Bruce any further down than he already has. "Do you seriously think that Loki would willingly give me his location? He is too smart. Besides Loki comes to me after battles and such. I don't go to him."

Bruce sighed, putting his glasses back on, and standing up from his chair. "You can only dance around this for so long Tony." Tony began to stand up, to walk his friend to the door. "I can see myself out. Have a good holiday, and call me when you actually want to get some work done."

Tony went to his bar, opening one of the vacant cabinets, praying that maybe there is a bottle in there. One that Loki forgot. But it remained empty. He slammed the door shut, his throat begging for the burn of any liquid that would make him forget, ease the pain. No. This is why Loki took away all his booze in the first place.

The burning desire for a drink still taunted him as he made way towards the couch. He allowed his body to fall on it, the cushions forming to his body's natural curves. His eyes lingered on one point in the ceiling, clearing his mind, trying to purge himself from the desire for a drink.

* * *

"Back so soon?" Tony asked to what appeared to be a desolate living room. He was still laying flat on the couch, eyes closed, and his desire for a drink not fading. "Brother dearest finally find you?" The scent of chamomile became more potent as the quiet footsteps approached the couch.

"My brother is searching for me." Loki said bemusedly. "It's about time that fool discovered I took at cask." He muttered under his breath so Tony could not hear. His hand brushed the slight bulge in his pocket. The Norn Stones are still one secret he has. "Actually I am not here because of my brother. I thought I would take you up on your earlier offer."

"So it was Amora that visited you then." Tony said slowly opening his eyes, a grimace gradually forming. "And you have all my booze, so I don't see why you came here to drink."

Tony sat up, allowing Loki to slide beside him. "Is it not better to drink in company than in solitude?" Loki questioned with a smirk. "So in my absence, your beast stopped by for a visit. Trying to coax my location out of you so my brother can once again take me back home; only to partake in a shouting match with my father, and once again I'm told how much of a disappointment I am."

"Your former mind zombie, and the eagle scout came over too." Tony added. "We played poker for a few hours." Tony waved it off, not wanting to go into any further details. Besides throughout a good portion of the game all he could think about was the man sitting beside him. "And it was Steve that told me about operation hide and seek. Not Bruce."

"And what do you gain giving me such information?" He asked curiously, moving his arm so it is dangling over the couch. "Doesn't my brother know of our arrangement? If he truly wishes to find me, should he not be stalking you instead of me."

"True," Tony replied pointedly. " He could come any moment now. Demanding me to tell him what I know. But I think he wants to find you on his own. Because as much as you deny it, you two are brothers, and Thor feels like he knows you better than anyone else. So I think he won't come to me until he runs out of worlds to search."

Loki finally turned his head, eyes piercing through Tony before he spoke. "And if my brother does come to you. Ask if you know of my whereabouts. What will you tell him? The truth? Escort him to my residence personally? Or will you lie? Use your own silver tongue and lead my brother astray?"

Tony hadn't actually thought too deeply on this. He assumed if Thor did come to him he would tell him the truth. But sitting here next to Loki. The two of them talking so freely, how could he betray him? Rat him out to his elder brother. Get caught between a family spat. Then again, isn't the Earth as a whole trapped between Thor and Loki. Put into danger because of two brothers and a father that loved them unequally? Tony exhaled deeply, eyes closed and head turned away from the man next to him. "I guess we'll find out when the time comes. Won't we?" Was Tony's wistful answer.


	29. Part 29

 

"Human beings must be known to be loved;

but Divine beings must be loved to be known."

\- Blaise Pascal

* * *

PART 29

* * *

Loki is having a hard time enjoying his afternoon tea, and it is not for the usual reason; Stark. For the past hour the outside world has been causing a ruckus, and it has only gotten louder as time continues passing. Hoards of people standing around the city and near his apartment are starting up at the sky and chatting animatedly. Helicopters could be heard flying about the clouds, as if they are searching for something. To Loki, it is just flat out madness and unnecessary commotion that is interrupting his tea time. With an irritated sigh, Loki finally placed his teacup down. He transformed his appearance as usual when he steps outside. The long black locks shortening and shifting to a soft ginger. A pinstripe fedora slightly tilted on his head that matched his charcoal suit appeared as well. Instead of teleporting like he normally would, he left his apartment the mortal way, out the door.

Despite the gray clouds, nippy weather, and chance of snowfall, it didn't deter the droves of people from standing in their spots, gloves on while holding a warm beverage. Loki weaved between the crowds, getting a few blocks away from his home. As he walked, he listened carefully to the words being spoken around him. Seeing if any news of interest would be spoken.

_"I wonder if he will show up soon."_

_"He can fly pretty fast. But with these clouds it will be hard to spot him"_

_"People on Twitter and Tumblr said they saw him flying over Lake Michigan. He has to pass through Chicago."_

A group of giggling teenage girls could be heard as they stared up at the dark sky. Loki came to an abrupt halt as he tilted his head up. He could easily see a bulky shadow in the clouds. A dark spot no one else has noticed. The man that is causing so much mayhem around the city finally broke free from the cloud coverage and could be seen clearly. His brother is that very body flying through the dark skies. With Mjolnir in hand and his golden hair blowing around his face, hordes of females began to giggle, shout, and screech at the sight. A few guys were also cheering, but could not be heard over the shrills of the fangirls as they spotted the Avenger in the sky.

_"I Love you Thor!"_

Was shouted by the masses, causing Loki to gag internally.

_"Marry me Thor!"_

Several other voices shouted, resulting in Loki rolling his eyes in annoyance. Part of him wanted to use his magic. Make his brother fall out of the sky. Humiliate him in front of his hoards of fans. But he knew he couldn't. It would give him away. Make Thor aware that his is in fact hiding in this city.

_"Thor is so hot."_

A slightly older woman, compared to the rest of the crowd, said to her group of friends as she looked dreamily at the well built body hovering in the sky.

Loki did his best to block all the trivial noise out as he stared intently as his brother, who is looking carefully among the sea of people. He debated if his brother went to Tony. Pleaded to Stark to give him his brother's whereabouts, if he knows them. Shout at Tony like he does with Odin. Be stubborn until he gets what he wants.

 _No._ Another voice in his head spoke up. _Tony would not so easily succumb to Thor and tell him where you are residing. Remember the other night. He could not answer you when you asked what he would say if Thor came to him. Stark said he didn't know what he would do. Yes, he is an Avenger. A friend of your brother. Planning to take you down when the times is right. But he would not tattle. He wants this grand battle as much as you do. That would not be possible if you are taken back to Asgard again. If Thor did go to Tony, he didn't tell him anything._

Then why is my brother here? His voice fought back. How did he know to search this city? It can't be a coincidence. Stark may not have told him outright, but he could have hinted at my location.

 _The tracking device._ The voice that always seemed to push him towards Tony rang. _When you found that tracking device and used magic on it. It could have given away your location before the spell took effect fully. Maybe the beast saw your location. He is Stark's little pet after all. They have worked on numerous things together in the past. He knows of your meetings to some extent. The doctor could have seen the data, and told Thor of that magic use all those months ago._

"What are you doing here Thor?"

A reporter, along with a camera man, only a few yards away from Loki shouted with a megaphone among the still excited fangirls and fanboys. It caused Loki to stop his internal fighting and look back up at his brother.

While his brother is a fool, he is not foolish enough to tell people what he is actually doing. It would cause mass hysteria if he says he is looking for his brother and received a tip he is hiding in this city.

In any normal circumstance, he would revel in such chaos. Make himself known and soak up the screams of the mischief he caused. All the mayhem would be music to his ears and a pleasure to watch.

But at this point in time, he cannot indulge in such revelry. He needs to say hidden. It will work better for his plan this way. The plan that he is still not ready to put into effect.

Thor remained jovial as he looked to the reporter "I am just studying your planet. Despite my time here, I have yet to find time to travel the lands. Learn more about this realm and it's cities. With the peace among the realms, I thought it is time to partake in such a journey." Thor answered the reported, trying to stay focused on her, but his mind still seemed distracted. Looking for any sign of Loki. But the god of mischief would not give away his location so easily. His brother should know that. Still, Thor is a persistent one. "I shall thank you for such a jovial welcome, and continue my journey." Thor said his smile still not wavering before flying off, searching elsewhere in the city, and perhaps another state, if not the country as a whole.

The people around him, waved and continued shouting at Thor, until he could no longer be seen in the sky. He vanished into the dark clouds, and the helicopters slowly followed, hoping they could keep up with the god. After a few more moments, the city finally began to settle down. The fangirls went back to their phones chatting animatedly about what they saw and looking at the pictures they took. The older ladies walked back into an office building, returning to their work. The city has returned to its normal chaos once again.

He walked the streets for a bit, his eyes slithered between the crowds, none of them knowing the man they feared. The reason Thor appeared moments ago, is walking among them. He finally made his way to his apartment building, walking up the stairs, and using magic to open his apartment door. His appearance returned to normal, as soon as he closed the door behind himself.

Now what? Go to Stark? He would not be surprised if Tony already knows about Thor's visit to the city. It was probably on every news station across the nation. Nothing would be gained from going there. Then again, Thor didn't look very hard. Maybe it was because of the hoards of adoring fans. They prevent him from searching the city more thoroughly, which is quite advantageous. Well, they were mainly irksome but still, it will keep his brother off his back for a while longer.

Maybe he should go to Stark after all. Tell him operation hide and seek was a failure. Still, one thing is curious. Stark flies about the skies all the time. Has flown to this very apartment complex without a single one of his adoring fans, stalking him. Preventing him from walking around. So why is it, that when his brother flew to the city, it became a spectacle? That the whole city seemed to come out for him. It appears something else may be going on. Something that only Stark could accomplish.

* * *

Tony paused his TV. Thor finally went to Chicago. He flew about the sky, but never landed on the ground. Walked around the people. How the hell is he supposed to find Loki if he just sticks to the skies. Then again, as soon as he landed, the fangirls would rush him, wanting pictures, autographs, maybe even steal some of that golden hair.

Maybe Thor thought Loki would make his appearance known at the sight of him in the skies. React in some way or another. Hell, Thor could have some Loki sense and know where his brother is, by a feeling in his gut.

Still something about all of this seemed off to Tony. The few times he flew to Chicago and landed in the alleyway of Loki's apartment, there were no news reporters. People following him. Maybe his shadow in the sky looks more like a plane than a god who looks like he was on steroids for most of his adult life. Still, how did the masses find out Thor was flying around? Loki obviously didn't tip them off, and Bruce wants Loki caught and trapped for good. So who was the one that caused the massive Twitter feed and news reporter stalking?

Tony heard a loud clunk come from his terrace, making him lose his train of thought. Speak of the devil. Thor landed on the balcony of Stark Tower, setting Mjolnir by the side of the door, and entering the penthouse. However, the jovial face Tony saw on the TV moments ago had evaporated into a stern grimace. "Thor." Tony said curtly as the much taller and bulkier man walked into earshot. "What brings you to my humble abode."

"Where is my brother Son of Stark?" Thor questioned, his voice reminiscent of the first time they met.

"So, we're skipping the pleasantries and going straight to business then?" Tony questioned hypothetically. A small grin forming as he stepped towards Thor. "And I have told you Thor, just call me Tony or Stark. The whole son thing, not exactly the way we address people on Earth these days. You probably missed a few things in the past thousands years, since that is when you were last here."

"Where is he Stark?" Thor's voice boomed again as he towered over Tony. The blue eyes were not wavering as they intently started into the chocolate.

Tony shrugged his shoulders, not allowing himself to get riled up from this big brother mode Thor seemed to be in. "You're guess is as good as mine. Might I suggest somewhere with some valuable object that can help him with operation rule the nine realms." Thor's glare didn't fade, in fact it only seemed to get darker as Tony spoke. "I'm being serious Thor, I don't know where Loki is."

"Then where has he been hiding?" Thor asked switching tactics. "He is hiding somewhere among the mortals. And he still has been coming to you. You must know something."

Tony bit his lip. Bruce already told him exactly where Loki was hiding. Thor was only four or five blocks from Loki's apartment. But he still couldn't find him. The only way for Thor to actually find his brother is if Tony takes him there personally. "It's like you said Thor. Loki comes to me." Tony said with a sigh and swallowing the partial truth. "Besides Bruce already told you what our first attempt at tracking magic found. It picked up a frequency similar to your brother's magic. But we really don't know if it was Loki. There is no way to prove it." Tony said answering back the best he could. He doesn't fully know why he is dancing around Thor's questions. Why he feels the need to keep Loki's location a secret. "Why are you so set on finding Loki anyways? He always pops up eventually. And we always catch him."

Thor sighed as he began pacing around Tony's penthouse living room. "My brother stole a very valuable weapon. It's called the Casket of Ancient Winters. With such a powerful weapon in hand, I fear what he may do the next time he does attack."

There it was again. The Casket of Ancient Winters. Steve mentioned it, and Tony is almost positive it is the glowing blue box he found in Loki's scarf collection. But hearing that name come from Thor's lips, it sounded more menacing, dangerous, it caused goosebumps to appear on Tony's forearms. "What? Does it have thousands of years worth of Arctic storms in it or something."

"You are close." Thor said contemplatively. "The Casket of Ancient Winters is an ancient treasure that belonged to Jotunheim. Many years ago, Laufey used the casket to enslave mankind. But my father came here to Earth, stopping Laufey, saving the mortals, and taking the casket for himself so the Frost Giants could never enslave and kill mortals again. Since only a Frost Giant can open it and use its power, my father always assumed it was safe there..." Thor trailed off, his voice became melancholy near the end. Despite learning of his brothers true parentage, he never once saw him as a Frost Giant. To this day, all he sees is his younger brother. Pale skinned, dark locks that curle if not properly cleaned and brushed, and the most vibrant green eyes in all the nine realms. Despite, knowing his brother could open and control such a powerful ancient artifact, he could never picture him with the icy blue skin or crimson eyes, and he never would allow himself to think that either. Tony understood why Thor is so torn up about this. Why he needs to find his brother. Despite knowing this, and hearing his friend's plea for help, he couldn't do that to Loki. His loyalties were once again being screwed by his heart and brain. "My brother has used the casket before; in Asgard. While it only immobilizes most Asgardians, it would kill a mortal in seconds. If you know anything about my brother's whereabouts Stark, I beg of you, tell me. I must find him and stop him from using the casket before innocent people are killed."

Tony felt his palms begin to perspire, so he wiped them on the side of his pants. He began pacing around the room now, trying to collect his thoughts. Thor made a valid point. If Loki does use this weapon, then many would die, but what if he doesn't. Who is he kidding. Of course Loki would use the casket. So, sending Thor to go fetch it, would be the logical thing to do. At the same time, he feels like Loki is starting to trust him, and he trusts Loki. If he tells Thor anything, this misguided trust the two have formed would crumble. Tony stopped pacing, turning to face Thor, "Sorry Thor, I can't help you." The words came out naturally, despite his mind shouting no at him. _No. You can help Thor. Loki is still plotting, and you still can go about your plan even with Thor going to his brother._ But he did his best to ignore his brain, and listen to his heart, the heart that seems to be enchanted by Loki and won't be swayed otherwise. Thor's face dropped at those words, but Tony continued. "Listen, I know you are not the biggest fan of your brother coming to me over you for someone to confide in. And I know the current Loki still is attacking cities and wants to rule Earth, Asgard, and every other realm, but I think I saw him." Tony's gaze dropped to the floor for only a moment before meeting Thor's once again. "I think I saw the Loki you remember. The brother you are trying so hard to pull out of the darkness. And maybe, just maybe, if I spend more time with him..." Tony took a deep breath before speaking again. "He could see the man he used to be, the one before all this Lifetime family drama happened, that that Loki is not lost forever. That's why I think you should not try to find your brother. The more you force yourself into his life, the more he will pull away. Dive deeper into this self-made darkness. So I ask you Thor. Give your brother same space. Take a break looking for the casket. And just trust me and Loki. I know out in public, he is still putting on the evil guy act, but when we are together...I don't know he is different. I know you want to find the casket before he uses it, but he has not used it so far, so I don't see him icing the planet any time this week..."

Thor placed a hand on Tony's shoulder, interrupting him mid rant. "I have trusted you this far Stark. I have not interfered; waited in the skies watching you, hoping for a chance to see my brother. There are many times I have wanted to do so, but withheld. If what you say is true. If you have seen even a glimmer of who my brother used to be, I will continue to keep my distance. But the moment my brother attacks. The second he harms any people of this realm or another, I will no longer be so tolerant."

Tony exhaled in relief. Despite Thor still not looking pleased that Tony is the one shaving away the darkness that enshrouds his brother, at least he doesn't have to worry about Thor camping out in the city for a chance to Loki. "Hey Thor." Tony started before Thor could fly off into the sunset. "Loki once mentioned one of your first adventures together was rescuing some girls apples?"

A small grin began to form on Thor's face, "The Golden Apples of Iduna. I remember that day well."

"Well I was curious if I could hear the story from you." Tony said moving to the couch sitting down. He motioned to the chair across from him, inviting Thor to sit. "Loki is not the best story teller when it comes to your guy's childhood." Tony added as Thor as down across from him.

"My brother and I were young then, still boys. Loki still needed to speak the spell when using his magic, and I was still wielding a sword, not yet ready to wield Mjolnir." Thor said with a chuckle. "Our father still didn't like us going on adventures without the proper escorts, but that still did not stop me and Loki from adventuring out to other lands. On one such adventure, I spotted the sons of the Storm Giant. They had stolen the golden apples of the goddess Iduna. Loki and I followed the giants into their castle with the intent to get Iduna her apples back. We were able to hide under their table until we thought of a plan. Loki came up with a brilliant one. He pushed me out into the view of the giants so I could distract them with my sword while he searched further into their castle to recapture the apples. I was not quite as skilled in battle as I am now, so I had to think outside the box. I broke their table with my sword, and used their pepper shaker against them. However, Loki saw that the tides of battle were turning and the giants were starting to get the upper hand. Thinking quick on his feet, he saw a pile of leaves in the castle and pushed them into the fireplace, to create a smokescreen so I could escape the giants and follow him further into the castle. Since Loki moved on ahead of me, he found the apples on the back of Agnar, King of the Eagles, and was already on top of him, ready for us to make our escape. He did jokingly say he would leave me behind, but he was always like that back then. Making jokes to lighten the mood of the danger we were in. As the giants finally made their way to us, I broke the tether on Agnar, and we escaped, returning the apples to Iduna. Father heard of our latest escapade. While he was not pleased we left the kingdom behind his back, and without any of the royal guards, he was pleased that the apples were returned to Iduna. And due to my good deed, I was able to lift Mjolnir a little higher."

Tony was right, this story did slightly vary from when Loki told it. Loki never mentioned burning leaves to create a smokescreen to help Thor escape. If anything, Loki made that smokescreen so he could escape, expecting Thor to be killed by the giants. Then he would get all the glory while possibly fake mourning the death of his elder brother. One thing was true though, Thor really was blind to Loki's true intentions back then. "What about Loki?" Tony finally spoke up. "Did Odin give him the good old pat on the back for assisting in this quest?"

He saw the pause in Thor's face and that one expression made his point. It answered his question. There is no point in Thor speaking now, but he did anyways. "Father always congratulated us for any good deeds we performed that bettered the kingdom." That seemed to be code for, he never once saw his father congratulate Loki personally or hear his father speak of any kind words about the adventures he went on. "I have a question for you now Stark." Thor said, his voice still not up to its usual vigor. Tony's interest was piqued, his head cocked in curiosity. "Loki. Do you think he will ever go back to being the brother I remember? The one I still see."

Tony gripped his jeans, deeply taking in breath, but exhaling slowly. "I don't think anyone is past redemption." He finally started slowly, choosing his words carefully. "The thing is, that person has to want to be saved. They have to want to change. For me, it started with terrorists taking me captive, and using my own weapons against me. That was what began my change in wanting to be a better person. But with Loki...It's different. He thinks himself past saving. He has buried himself in so deep, darkened his heart so much; he has become blind." Thor's eyes seemed to darken and his shoulders slumped at Tony's words. He wanted to speak back in protest, but Tony lifted up a hand to silence him. "But, I have seen the cracks in the wall. His veil slowly fading. But it's not happening purposely. Not because he wants it to. It's happening on its own. And I think it's scaring him. So he will put up more walls. Darken his heart more. So no. I don't think Loki will ever go back to being the brother you once knew. The one I have only seen in glimpses. But one day, he will become a different Loki. Not the ghost of a brother you are chasing. Not the Loki that wants to rule all the nine realms. I don't know what kind of Loki he will be, but I do know, he will become a better man in the end. A better man that will eventually fall into the darkness all over again." Tony finished, finality in his voice.

"Again?" Thor questioned his eyes hardening as he listened to Tony. "Why do you think Loki will change for the better, only to fall back into this madness?"

"No matter how much darkness you banish from your heart, you can never get rid of it completely. A small speck will always be with you, waiting for the right moment. The moment it can consume you again. Warp you. Enshroud you from any good you have done. In the moment you are susceptible to the darkness, it will take over. Creep back into every crevice. There is no way to stop it. Evil never leaves. It only sleeps. That is why Loki will fall again. That is why he will never fully be the brother you remember. Because once you taste evil. Unspeakable darkness that words will never fully be able to describe. It will always be a part of you."

"And how do you know this. What proof have you?" Thor asked leaning in to better hear Tony's hushed voice.

"Because I'm fighting a similar darkness within me every day. Some days are harder than others. But the only reason I can keep it at bay is because I have you guys. You, Bruce, Pepper, Rhodey, even Steve. You help me battle that darkness. Make sure I don't let it control my life again. But Loki, he is not fighting this battle. He wants to be alone. Because of that, the darkness will always prevail." Tony noticed how crestfallen Thor was becoming at those words. The truth Tony has learned from all his meetings with Loki and his own experiences. "But, I'm not giving up on the reindeer, and I know no matter what I say, you won't give up on him either. Who knows. Maybe Loki will prove me wrong. Me being wrong rarely happens. But between the two of us..." Tony started, his voice lowering even more, as his heart began to speed up, "I hope he does."


	30. Part 30

 

"When [he] kisses you he isn't doing anything else.

You're his whole universe..and the moment is eternal

because he doesn't have any plans and isn't going anywhere.

Just kissing you...it's overwhelming."

-Unknown

* * *

PART 30

* * *

"I pray he proves you wrong too." Were Thor's parting words to Tony. Welding Mjolnir, Thor flew off of Tony's terrace and vanished from sight. Tony hopes it is either back to Jane or home to Asgard, and not going back on his word in an attempting to search for his brother. But Tony knows Thor would never do that. He is an honest man, and has proved his loyalty to Tony and Loki's privacy by not telling the rest of the Avengers what is happening. Still, there is a lingering dread that Thor's patience will not outlast Bruce's.

Thor's words about the casket cannot be forgotten though. He has to stay on his game, be cautious. Listen for any word or hints of when Loki will strike next. He can't allow innocent people to die because of his feelings for Loki. The feelings that are making him choose between his duty and his heart.

Also, if the blue box he found is the casket, there is a good chance it's not hiding in Loki's scarf closet. It's probably locked away in the same magical safety deposit box his booze is in. So it's not like he can steal it. Then again, Loki would be curious if he attempted to steal it in the first place. He could always claim he wants to study it, but Loki would probably see through that lie. Know something greater is happening. Besides, another part of Tony doesn't want to destroy that trust by sneaking behind Loki's back even more than he already is.

 _Loki._ The name trailed in Tony's mind as he turned his body around to lay down on the couch and grabbed his tablet off the coffee table. His finger hovered over a file folder labeled R. R. RD. "Jarvis send all contents in the folder R. R. RD to Bruce." Tony said as his finger still hung over the icon.

"Sir are you sure?" Jarvis questioned. "Not even you have looked over it yet. And we are still acquiring data."

Tony placed his tablet back on the coffee table. "I'm sure Jarvis. Send it to Bruce." He sighed fiddling with the watch on his wrist while looking at the ceiling absentmindedly. "Do you think I am doing the right thing?" He finally asked after a few moments of silence.

"Sir I do not know what you are implying."

"Me. Loki. Hiding the truth from the team." Tony listed off on his fingers. "The fact that I am trying to do what I know is right, but still being selfish by trying to make things work between me and the reindeer."

"I don't think I am the best person to answer those questions sir." Jarvis responded honesty.

"Come on, you have heard almost every conversation Loki and I have had. You saw us kiss." Tony replied back incredulously. "What I am doing. What I have been doing. I feel guilty about it, but at the same time, part of me really doesn't care." Tony continued his voice trailing off at the end.

"Sir, you have always worked in a less than conventional manner." Jarvis started, "And you and Loki share many similarities. Your attraction to one another makes sense to my understanding of what one would call chemistry. But, you will do what you need to in the end. You always have sir."

"I keep getting told that." Tony said shooting up from the couch. "That I will do what is right in the end. But I have never felt this strongly about anyone before. What I feel for Loki and when I am with him. I could care less that I am Iron Man and he is the god of evil. We are just two guys that understand each other, enjoy each others company, and don't totally hate one another. Hell, I can say I care about the guy despite all the shit he has pulled. But when he is not around. When I'm alone or with Bruce. When I actually am able to think clearly about what I have done, what I am doing...and when I think about these feelings I know I have developed for him...I think me doing what's right in the end, will come too late."

"Well sir, what are you considering what's right?"

Tony became puzzled by this question, it should be obvious, shouldn't it? "It's taking Loki down. Making sure he doesn't rule the Earth or any other realm."

"Maybe that's your problem then sir." Jarvis stated blatantly, but didn't give Tony any more words of advice.

 _That's my problem?_ Tony thought to himself. His problem is doing the right thing, may not actually be the right thing. He is just trying to convince himself it is what he needs to do, because it's what the team expects him to do. Scratch that. It's what the world expects him to do. Take down the bad guy and lock him up for good. And yes, Loki has done what one could call bad things. Killed. Try to rule the world. But since getting to know him, Tony sees more than that. Loki is similar to him in the sense of they both have an interior and exterior personality. And his exterior personality may be a mad, power hungry god, but his interior one. The Loki he truly is, is an intellect, a son that just wants to be loved by a father, a younger brother that just wants to be seen as the elders equal, and a man that just loves to curl up on a couch and read a good book. There is nothing evil about him.

There is so much more to Loki. Depth. Reasoning. He is practically the poster child for the saying, evil is not born but created. Then again. Evil. Good. Villain. Hero. Those words sound meaningless now. If Tony thought about it, he never truly felt like a hero to begin with. He has always just done what he thought is right. Then the news, media, and the rest of the world, started calling him one, so he started to believe it. And now, he is doing what he feels is right, despite his brains constant protest. But if anyone in the news found out, he would be persecuted. Back to the Merchant of Death. Or something even worse.

No. As long as he sticks to his plan the end will outweigh the means. The only problem is, will he be able to execute the ending? Yes, he and Loki agreed to keep their business and pleasure separate, but when it comes down to it. When both are faced with such a finale, will they be able to go through with it? Will they finally listen to their brains instead of their hearts? Will Tony be able to do what Thor does during every battle with Loki? _God_. Tony thought. Why does he have these same internal battles practically every day. Debate and question the same topics that consisted of Loki and himself. What is the point, when he truly doesn't know what will happen until the fight actually comes.

With a sigh, he plopped back down on the couch. Leaning his head back and closing his eye, he began to see the usual swirls of emerald and a rustic gold. However today, the sea of colors appeared to be a prelude to a dream. Oddly enough, in this dream, Tony was not in Malibu or New York City, but the estate he inherited from his dad that is in Japan. As he walked through the bedroom, the smell of green tea lingered. He looked towards the end table seeing a tea set and a sake bottle. On the bed lays a red and gold checkered yukata, but his attention turned to the open terrace when he heard a soft popping noise. A slender pale body was standing on the balcony, wearing a vibrant cerulean yukata with small white stars. The dark locks are pulled back in a tight ponytail, so they would not stick to his skin which has small beads of sweat from the warm, humid air. He is sipping tea from a glass while watching the fireworks that could be seen in the distance.

Tony reached out for Loki. Wrapped his arm around the narrow waist while they watch the the colorful show in the sky. When the sporadic sparks began to die down, Loki turned around, his usual smirk gleaming in the moonlight. Tony got on the tips of his toes, wrapping a hand the back of the taller man's head, to pull him into a kiss. As their tongues clashed, his other hand hand wandered to the loosely tied sash keeping the robe closed, allowing the thin piece of fabric to fall next to their feet... Tony forced his eyes open, banishing the dream before it could progress any further.

Usually his dreams only consisted of flashbacks. The times they have kissed. The unusual tender and tense moments between them. The only time they had gotten close to such actions was the second kiss. When Tony first touched the skin that is as smooth as glass. If Pepper was not still in his mind, maybe that kiss would have progressed further. Playing it slow, letting a relationship actually develop before getting to the physical stuff, it is rare for him. Pepper was the first one, and now he is doing it with Loki. But it appears somewhere in the depths of his heart, part of him finally wants to go further. Take that next step with Loki. Confusing him even more so.

But he can't. He and Loki cannot go that far. If they do. It will just make the betrayal. The plan Tony still has in the back of his mind. It will make taking down Loki even harder than it already is.

"I guess it's safe to assume you know my brother was only blocks away from my apartment." A voice spoke up from behind Tony. He turned around on the couch; Loki had perfect timing as usual. Coming when a wave of inner turmoil was raging, only to excite the waves more. Cause more confusion. Tear him into more pieces. Make his heart beat faster. His desires skewed beyond all recognition.

Tony turned back around to face the tv. It is still paused on a zoomed in camera shot of Thor floating in the Chicago sky. "But seeing as you are here and not in chains and a gag, it's safe to assume Thor didn't spot Waldo."

"Yes. All those bothersome fans were useful in the end." Loki said with gritted teeth while joining Tony at the couch. "But I'm curious. How did they know he was flying about the skies?"

"Yah, that one has been bothering me too..." Tony agreed absentmindedly, causing Loki's eyes to slightly widen at this news. "I have flown in the sky hundreds of times, and I don't get hordes of beautiful woman screaming how much they love me." Tony muttered, a tone resembling resentment in his voice. "All that is known is it started as some random Twitter post. I could try to trace the post, if we can find the one that started all this." Tony said more to himself than Loki. He finally turned his head to look at the taller man sitting next to him. "You look surprised." Tony said slowly, seeing that the eyes still look wider than usual, the pupils fully dilated.

Loki's face quickly returned to its usual demeanor at Tony's words. "It's rare that you don't have an answer for something Stark. You tend to be an incessant know it all, which in turn plays into your charming personality that we all know you for."

"So what did you do while Thor was playing I Spy?" Tony asked, ignoring the derisive comment, since Loki doesn't even know the answer.

A grin slowly formed, and the thin lips parted, his snake like tongue wetting them. "I believe the best way to hide is in plain sight."

"So that means either A. you were invisible or B. altered your appearance somehow so no one recognized you." Tony said easily deciphering Loki's code. "I'm surprised you didn't do something to make Thor fall out of the skies. Embarrass him in front of his fans. Then again, he would know you were there, so that would be counterproductive to plan hide from big brother. Since we are on the topic of Thor, he stopped by earlier. Looking for you here. So he is not completely incompetent when it comes to this game of hide and seek." Tony didn't know why those words came out. Why he admitted Thor came over. Part of him wanted to just rip the band-aid off quickly, that way they were not dancing around the topic. But, the words seemed to come out too easily. Natural. Like if he didn't tell Loki, it would be lying, and he can only handle hiding one truth at this point. Still, it is done and over. The words have been spoken. So all he can do now is wait for Loki's response.

Loki's body froze for only a moment. He was not expecting Tony to be so upfront about Thor visiting him. Especially after the last time they talked. When he asked Tony what he would say to Thor, he couldn't answer him. His voice was hushed and borderline crestfallen. He was once again lost between doing his job as an Avenger or following his heart like they agreed to do. Where today he is being the usual straightforward, haughty Tony Stark. "And you live to tell the tale. Tell me. How desperate is he to find my location? To take me home? Did he beg? Plead for you to make my location known?"

Tony inhaled and exhaled. "He did what any worried older brother would do to get his younger brother back. Well, I really wouldn't know since I don't have a sibling. And being between you and Thor as made me thankful for being an only child. Still, he did what I think any brother should do for his sibling." Loki's face remained stoic as he listened to Tony's words, gripping his charcoal slacks tightly. "But seeing as how he already went to your place of hiding, and searched for you there, before coming to me." Tony turned away from Loki, not wanting to look him in the eyes at this confession. "I told him nothing. I said I couldn't help him."

"Why?" Loki's voice sounded shaky as he spoke. "Why keep my location a secret?" Loki didn't know why his voice became so soft. Shouldn't he be scoffing at Tony? Tell him that he doesn't believe those words. That he cannot trust him so blindly. Take any stock in that confession. And yet the way Tony won't meet his eyes. How gentle his voice sounds. He knew it to be true. That he can believe in Tony Stark yet again.

Tony finally turned his head back around to see the lost look in the emeralds. They didn't appear to be those of a heartless god that wants to rule the world. They once again reminded him of the lost prince. The Loki who is trying to understand. Comprehend the emotions he is feeling. "You know why Loki." Tony said breathlessly. "As much as we still try to deny it, we both know what is happening between us. The taunt I made months ago is becoming a reality. We agreed to no longer listen to our brains and do what we want. And as much as my brain told me to tell Thor your location, I just couldn't." Tony's voice started out strong but became shaky the more he spoke. "I didn't want to betray you."

"I have warned you before." Loki's voice became dark, but still unsteady. "It is foolish to trust me. We both know how this will end. No matter how much we deny it. We try to forget. We know there's no hope for this."

Tony straightened up now, taking a few deep breath before talking. He wanted to grasp one of the bony finger, but withheld. All he could do was lay his hand on top of the snowy ones. "And I told you. I have done a lot of stupid shit in my life. But you. All this. It's not something I will ever see as stupid or foolish. Despite telling myself I am being the biggest idiot in the world, for what is going on between us. For what I feel towards you. I know I can never really accept it as truth. It's not foolish because we both want this. We are smart enough to know the difference. To know when we are lying to ourselves and when we are being honest."

Loki's eyes still appeared lost. Trying his best to not accept Tony's words as the truth. He has been lied to so many times. Hurt by those he thought cared. So why is it that he feels like he can trust Tony. Believe his words. And why is he feeling warm inside? Almost elated that Tony lied to Thor. Kept all that he knows to himself. For once, someone didn't betray him. A person who claims to care, is actually proving those words true. All those feelings. Emotions he had when Tony bought him the tea set came flooding back. "This blind trust in me will truly be your downfall." Loki said as his heart began beating faster. His hands loosened their grip on his slacks, but the fabric remained crumpled. _And possibly mine._ He wanted to add at the end, but withheld the comment.

Tony's hand still rested firmly on the larger one; not wanting to break this moment. Loki is finally accepting his words as the honest to god truth. He isn't fighting back. Denying all claims. It appears more of the wall, the dark clouds that Loki encases himself in are deteriorating. Making Tony see even more of the lost prince. The Loki that once was.

Tony moved his hand from the cool lengthy fingers and instead caressed Loki's right cheek. He looked into the emeralds that once again were free from the usual fiery hatred. They are exposed. Vulnerable. But just as alluring, if not more so with the softened face. The vibrant orbs seemed to pull him forward. Move closer to the willowy body. The closer he got, the more potent the scent of chamomile became. His senses in a haze and his dream from earlier came back in a rush. As the memory of their lips touching in the dream came into play, it happened in reality. Tony moved his hand from the glass like cheek to the back of Loki's head; curling the dark locks between his fingers.

Loki's body became still for only a moment. A kiss is the last thing he expected. Yet, the warmer lips on his own and the clashing of tongues, it caused a surge of energy. He moved his hand across Tony's stomach, placing it on his back, leading the smaller body closer to his own. As Tony's body came closer, Loki's hand gripped him more tightly, wanting Tony's body on top of his own. When the kiss broke, Tony moved, knowing what Loki desired. Sliding his left leg across Loki's lap, Tony transitioned his body so it is straddling Loki, his knees digging into the sofa cushions. Tony crossed his arms around Loki's neck, leaning into another icy kiss. Loki's right hand slowly moved up and down Tony's back, on top of the cotton t-shirt. When he reached the hem of the shirt, his hand went under it, feeling patches of uneven skin where healed scars are.

Tony felt his body warming up, getting hotter, despite Loki's breath being a few degrees cooler. He abruptly ended the kiss, breathing heavily, causing Loki to retract his hand from Tony's back. As he breathed, his shoulders harshly moved up and down, but he never once broke eye contact with Loki, whose cheeks appeared more colorful than usual. Part of Tony, wanted to throw off his shirt, thinking it would help with this sudden wave of warmth. Another wanted the cool breath to search Tony's skin further. Allowing the frigid kisses to work as an ice cube against his neck.

Loki's eyes were no longer wide in confusion, but narrowed from this sporadic action. He didn't understand why his body is acting so. Why he forced the smaller body on top of his own. Why his fingers want to further study the imperfect skin. Why he didn't want Tony to have room to breath. His hand moving on it's own, grabbing Tony by the back of the neck and forcing him into another intoxicating kiss. He felt fingers run through his hair, and then the hands move to his arms, rubbing up and down the sleeves of the grey oxford.

As if his playboy instincts kicking in, Tony's fingers moved from the sleeves, to the top button of Loki's shirt, quickly unbuttoning the top button and moving to the second, then third. As he touched the forth, Tony slowly realized what he is doing. Quickly breaking the kiss, he slid off Loki, and moved a few good feet away from the couch. His body still feeling like it is burning as he paced around the living room, breathing still uneven as he ran a hand through his hair. He was about to...with Loki...like in his dream. His body moving on instinct. Feeling drawn to him. Pacing coming to a halt he veered to face Loki who had buttoned back up his shirt. He wanted to speak out, but was unsure what to say. Hell he didn't even know what to do. Looking at Loki he felt like a deer in the headlights. Thankfully, his eyes did not show it.

Loki rose from the couch, but did not approach Tony. He also did not know what to say. Both of them were betrayed by their bodies. Both longed for more than just the innocent kisses they have shared thus far. It is to be expected though. Tony has made it clear that he was not one for relationships in the past, but just meaningless nights, where every person he laid looked just like the last. While he is not as promiscuous as Tony, he is not nearly as innocent as people might assume. He has also had nights of frivolous desire with a few men and women of Asgard in the past, but not nearly as many as Tony.

Without saying a word, Loki vanished from sight. He and Tony need time apart. They need to be away from one another to think clearly. When in each others presence, they are always blinded from sense. So why is it, that even though his is away from Tony, safe in his apartment, his body is still in a flustered longing. He needs more lingering touches from Tony. The warmer breath, overpowering and melting the ice in his mouth. Tony's fingers raking his hair. Now that his has tasted such feelings, he very well may desire them again. The only question is, should he succumb to such desires? No. He shouldn't. He is already walking a dangerous line with Tony. If he allows himself to be swept away again, there will be nothing to catch him if he falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. I hope you all have been enjoying my fic so far, and looking forward for what will happen in future chapters. Also a big thank you to those who leave Kudos and reviewed. It seriously means a lot that you all do so. I hope you all will continue to enjoy this story, and excited for the next chapter.


	31. Part 31

"Accept the things to which fate binds you,

and love the people with whom fate brings you together,

but do so with all your heart."

-Marcus Aurelius

* * *

PART 31

* * *

Tony didn't know if he should be relieved or mad that Loki just up and left like that. The two shared a real physical connection and he just vanished without a second thought. Then again, what else could have been said? That was nice? It looks like you have a silver tongue after all? Wink, wink, nudge nudge. _No_ , Tony decided. It's a good thing that Loki left. He probably is just as confused, if not more so, from the days events.

There was one thing that actually did surprised Tony today. It appears he is not the only one who is being betrayed by his body. That somewhere, in the depths of Loki's subconscious, or the deepest pit of his heart, he also wants a more physical relationship. And Tony is almost positive that a more physical relationship doesn't include throwing him out or off of any buildings.

As he paced around his living room, he remembered how naturally Loki's hand snaked around his own body. The long nimble fingers sliding up and down his back were soothing, adding on to the toxicity of the kisses they shared. Then, Loki took control, pulling Tony's body closer to his own. That was the final act for Tony. That single moment brought him back to his player days. His bodily desires and attraction to Loki took over. It was not until he began unbuttoning the oxford that reality became crashing in. Telling him what he was about to do with Loki. The actuality of the moment made Tony recoil.

And the strangest thing is, Tony doesn't know why he pulled back. Stopped himself. Never once before has he had any sense of restraint when partaking in such activities. Sure, after he came back from Afghanistan he didn't have any women over. He was too focused on the mission. And maybe a part of him was also weary to how they would react to the flashlight in his chest. But once his saved the world and had his life in control, he was back to his usual ways. A few years after that he started dating Pepper. They have known each others for years. But since it was an interoffice relationship they did take things slow, on Pepper's request. And they did hide the fact they were in a relationship from most of the world. But once she got over the nervousness and possible scandal it could cause dating her boss it was smooth sailing from there.

He and Loki have been meeting for a little over six months now. He knows he has feelings for the guy and has stopped denying them to some extent. So, if he knows how he feels, why is he denying himself from exploring them further? They did agree to not mix business and pleasure. So logically if he wants to progress further; do something that might get him kicked out of this super hero boy band, then he should just take the plunge and go for it. _But doing that will hurt more in the end._ A second voice finally spoke up. _By allowing yourself to get closer. Opening more of yourself up to him. It will only bring you more pain and suffering. It will make doing your duty harder. And your heart. It will ache more than it ever has._

Tony quickly dismissed the other voice in his head. He refuses to accept its words. No. Refusing still implies that somewhere down the line he will accept them. He wont, at any and all cost accept the other voice's words. Because he knows if he does, it will make them a reality.

It is times like these Tony would reach out for a bottle. Attempt to make his problems vanish once he hits the bottom. But not today. Having his precious liquor taken has made it so he cannot forget. His mind will eternally ponder what to do until it becomes numb and eventually falls asleep. Or perhaps, he should come to a final resolute answer. Whatever he decides will happen, and no turning back. This decision will be absolute.

With that mindset, Tony came to one. If he is ever in a situation like that again with Loki, he will let nature take its course and deal with the repercussions when they come. With that finality in his mind, he returned to the couch. Laying on his back, he inhaled the last of Loki's scent before the green eyes could come to haunt his dreams once more.

* * *

Tony's eyes fluttered open to the sound of A Charlie Brown Christmas starting. He remembered his tv being paused so when did it start playing again? He absentmindedly watched Snoopy and the other Peanuts characters skating around the frozen pond before standing up to stretch. His weariness slowly diminishing as the scent of coffee entered the living room. He followed its invisible trail to his kitchen, but took a moment to look out the window. The sun is just starting to rise in the cloudy sky. It seems another day has come and gone. Another night where his dreams were solely about Loki passed. And now a new day has arrived, just so the process can be repeated all over again.

Entering the kitchen, the first thing he saw is the soft red hair pulled into a loose ponytail. Pepper turned around, a coffee cup in hand holding it out to her boss. "I thought, much to my dislike, you were going to spend the holiday with your mom." Tony said taking the cherry red mug out of her hands.

"I'm flying out today. I just wanted to give you your Christmas present before I left." She said, indicating the gold, green, and red striped bag sitting next to the bean grinder. A matching bow is on the the left corner, curling spirals hung from it, their tips almost touching the countertop. She grabbed it, holding it out to Tony, who took it gingerly. He tossed the gold tissue paper to the ground before reaching into the bag. He felt himself gripping something thick and rectangular. A picture frame, he deducted before pulling it out.

The black metal surrounding the photo has a stripe of silver down the middle, but is focus immediately went to the photo. The Avengers were all sitting in a circle around a table eating. Tony remembered that day all too well. It was the time everyone ate shawarma after defeating Loki and the Chitauri. It was the first time they actually attempted to bond as a team. But seeing as how they all just sat there eating in an awkward silence, not much bonding was done.

Tony looked at each of his friends individually in the photo. Steve looked like he was going to pass out any moment, where Thor was eating the food curiously.

A small smile forced its way as he clutched the frame. "I think the owners of the shop took it." Pepper said seeing the grin making its way. "I found this on my computer's hard drive when I was looking at files to jog my memory."

Tony put it back in the bag. If only he could tell Pepper despite how kind the sentiment is, it also serves as a reminder. It actually makes him think of Loki. Reminds Tony how much destruction the guy can actually cause. At the same time, it shows how little everyone considered Loki's emotional state that day. With the exception of Thor, all they saw him as was a psycho, power hungry god, that killed hundreds of people and attempted to rule the planet. Hell, that was the first of many times Loki threw Tony off of a skyscraper.

Still, couldn't they have tried to show Loki some kindness? Given him some food instead of just chaining him up like a bad puppy at SHIELD Headquarters, until they were ready to deal with him? No. Tony told himself. Loki deserved what he got. He tried to rule the world. Kill anyone who got in his way. There should be no pain in his chest. No sympathizing with Loki. He should not feel any sense of forlorn from looking at this picture. So why? Why is he? Why can't he banish these feelings?

"And your gift from me?" Tony finally spoke up, feigning happiness as much as he could. He couldn't let Pepper notice how distracted his mind truly is.

Pepper's lips were sealed in a tight smile, her eyes slowly lighting up. "Very nice. Expensive. But practical."

Tony nodded his head as he listened to Pepper. "Not too expensive I hope." He asked in a tone implying that he actually bought her something, and that he hopes he didn't overspend on her.

"You want to know what it is?" She asked, her teeth now showing through her smile as a small laugh escaped. This always happened with gifts. Tony never knew what to get Pepper or he forgets the holiday/birthday in general. So she had gotten used to buying a gift for herself from Tony. At least that was before they started dating. Tony did make an effort to buy and give her gifts. The last gift he bought her was necklace for Christmas last year. However, with her memory loss and Tony being too wrapped up with Loki, buying Pepper a gift was one of the last things on his mind.

She held out her left wrist, where a new watch is snugly wrapped. "I would have gone with a Patek." Tony said studying the watch. The silver band with a peach stripe down the middle was pristine and the name Tiffany and Co. is in small slanted black letters under the roman numeral twelve. "But I knew how much you would enjoy getting that little blue box." Tony said still acting like he got her the gift himself.

"Well I better get going my flight leaves in two hours." She said still smiling. "I will be back in three days. Even you should last that long without me." She said almost implying he lasted a few months with her in a coma and didn't totally lose control of his life, so three days will be nothing now.

With a wave of her hand, Pepper left, and Tony felt his gift getting heavy in his hand. He needs a distraction now. Something to occupy his mind for the time being. He looked at his watch, half past seven. It's too early to be up. But if he goes back to sleep, he risks entering a dream he won't want to wake from. Or one he does want to, but his body won't allow it. Which means he needs to go to work.

He brought the gift down to the garage with him, but left it in the bag. He didn't want to put it on display if Loki decides to visit again. He placed it on one of his many tables before sitting down in front of his workbench. He drummed his fingers on the table thinking of something to work on. A new suit? Maybe he could fiddle around with his repulsors and get the reaction time for flight down by .002 seconds. No, he should work on something for the company, he finally decided while grabbing a few things off of various shelves. "Jarvis." Tony said while getting the final tools he would need from a tool chest. "No music today. Instead find me an audio reading of Much Ado About Nothing."

Jarvis was silent for only a moment. If he were a human, a small grimace would have been forming at the unusual request. "Of course sir." He finally said, finding an audio file, and began playing it as Tony put his goggles on.

* * *

It is times like these, Loki wished he had curtains. A blizzard is finally passing through the city, so all that can be seen is a sea of white and black outlines that he knew were buildings. "Las Vegas is much warmer. The sun is out. Birds are singing. And it is one of the few cities Thor has yet to visit. Pity." Loki gritted his teeth, a snarl wanting to break free. He thought today couldn't get any worse, but it appears he was proven wrong.

"Amora." The name dripped like acid as Loki looked up from his cup of tea. "I believe I told you not to bother me again. That I would summon you when needed."

"And I said I could only wait for so long." She replied back slyly. "Besides, I had to make sure you were still here. Thor was only blocks away from here." She tossed her hair as she walked towards Loki. "I thought you might change your place of residence. But you have not. Curious."

"Thor did not find me. So what would I gain from running away?" Loki questioned hypothetically. "Since he has already checked this city, I doubt he will return again." Loki's eyes slithered to the side in disdain of Amora once again not listening to him. Parading around his apartment so. Maybe he should move after all, so Amora would stop coming in whenever she feels like it. These constant visits are becoming too irksome, and he needs them to stop. Also if Amora keeps showing up, she might start putting together some of the pieces. Finally see what his is doing to accomplish his plan of destroying the Avengers and ruling the realms. But most of all, she may learn he has developed feelings for Stark. "So why did you really come Amora?" He asked, his voice low as his tongue slithered, wetting his lips.

"Nothing seems to add up." She said, now encircling Loki as if she were a vulture and he her prey. "First you free me to wake the assistant. Then your little act at Stark's charity event. You have been so secretive with your plan. And now, Thor is claiming he is studying the Earth. Yet, he was only blocks from your apartment during that search, and it seems like he has stopped traveling so freely around this planet since." She paused as she stood behind Loki, whispering low in his ear now. "When you freed me, you went back to Asgard to get something. An object that will help you with your grand battle. Thor or your father finally discovered that object is missing. So, Thor is looking for you to get it back and once again show why he is the favored son." Amora now moved to Loki's other ear, gently touching his shoulders in the process. "Thor must have had a general idea of where you are hiding. It is too much of a coincidence that he was so close to you." She paused again, breathing gently into his ear. "And who is the only person with an intellect comparable to yours? The one person who could discover your hiding place? Tony Stark."

Loki wanted to kill Amora on the spot. Make his staff appear and stab her before she could continue further. But he cannot let his emotions rise. Make any indication that there is some accuracy in her assumptions. That she is in fact putting the pieces together. He needs to keep his face stone cold, shrug her off as nothing. "And your point Amora?" His voice did not betray him and kept stoic. "Enlighten me with your reasoning behind this preposterous theory."

"There is no point." She said gazing into his stoic eyes. "I am just trying to understand your plan. And in doing so, noticing some unusual things." Loki just rolled his eyes, and gritted his teeth at this reasoning. If only he could kill her.

Damn Amora. For being so observant, Loki thought to himself. Or maybe he is not being careful enough. "Instead of focusing on this absurd theory of yours, how about you keep your attention on HYDRA. Like I told you to do the first few times you visited me unannounced." Loki's voice seemed to grow a little darker as he spoke, but near the end, it somewhat returned to his normal tone. "They still don't know you are within their ranks. I would prefer to keep it that way. For the time being, that is." Loki's is seething once again and not doing well at hiding it.

"What about that thing we need from Stark?" Amora asked. "Last time we talked you said we could not attack until he finishes building something. How close is he to finishing? And how will you know when it's complete?"

A small grimace formed on the thin lips, but his animosity still not completely fading. "You are not the only eyes and ears in my possession Amora." He stated, refusing to answer any of her other questions by the finality in his voice. Yet the desire to take her life is still burning with every word spoken.

"Very well." She said taking a few steps back from Loki. "But if I knew what Stark needs to make. I could give him some inspiration..."

"Stay away from Stark." Loki growled more bitterly and harshly than he intended. His eyes were narrowed and his right hand clenched tightly. If Amora was startled or surprised by this reaction, she didn't show it. For all she said was very well and then vanished from sight.

Loki felt like his blood is boiling. If she didn't vanish he might have in fact, gone through with his desire and ended her life, then and there. She cannot get close to Stark. And she most definitely can't be allowed to have any more of a reason to question things. Get closer to finding out the truth about her assumptions. But most importantly. He can't let her know his feelings for Tony are more than disdain for an enemy. That he does have strong feelings for him. That the one person most like him, but at the same time so different, is now a person he may not be able to live without.

Why? Why are his emotions swaying him so? Dictating his life more than they already have. Why is it that when he is alone he knows he needs to be cautious of Stark. Aware of his emotional highs. Yet when he is in Tony's presence or moments like with Amora just seconds ago; his desire for Stark. It consumes him. Nothing else matters. All he wants is to keep this secret relationship with Stark safe for a little longer. Then end it on his terms and no one elses.

He knows he shouldn't, but it's times like these that he needs to go to Tony. Being in his presence only for an hour alleviates the pain of just thinking. Dreaming of the red and gold. Once again replacing the characters in whatever book his is reading with themselves. Going to Tony is the only way to make the longing go away and remind him of his actual mission in the end.

But after what happened the other day, should he go to him? They have gotten so close. Closer than he has been with anyone for years. Everything about it seemed so right and natural. If Tony had not pulled away, who knows how far they would have gotten. All the way perhaps? Ended up in his bed? No he would not have left the couch. If it had progressed any further he would have taken Tony then and there.

But the most curious thing that day was Stark. Why was Tony the one that protested? The one who came to reason first. Saw how foolish they were being by succumbing to such desires. Tony was also the one who started it. Instigated the kiss. But Loki. He, he gave the kiss a deeper meaning. He was the one that pulled Tony in. That lusted the body. Was the one that touched skin first. Hinted to Tony that he wanted the smaller body on top of his own. And Tony, he obliged. He straddled Loki. Added fuel to the already uncontainable flames.

If they are together again, will such desires wash over them? Will they have another meaningful talk? Get lost in the others eyes? Share another kiss, get swept away by the moment, and commit the greatest sin of them all?

Will the memory of the uneven skin taunt him? The breath that for once didn't burn of alcohol, but instead tasted of hazelnut, haunt his dreams? Will it consume his every thought until he can once again taste such sweet, but bitter lips?

Yes. All those things will happen. But he cannot allow a repeat. No matter how much his body tries to betray him. Lead him closer to Stark. Continue where they left off. He cannot succumb to such primal instincts again. He cannot let his feelings for Stark evolve any more than they already have. Despite telling himself all this. Knowing what he should do, there is still that lingering voice. The one that pushes him to Tony. The voice that tells him to just open his heart, and let whatever happens, happen. To allow himself happiness for just a little while longer. To let this dream continue until they finally reach the point of no return.

He had to block out that voice though. He cannot allow it to whisper any thoughts that may affect his emotions while visiting Tony. He is already is walking a fine line and knows he cannot let another repeat of yesterday happen again. Especially since his body's, no, his hearts cravings are slowly overpowering that of his greatest weapon. His mind.

Taking a deep breath, he took a few steps forward, appearing in Stark Tower. "Sir, Mr. Stark is in one of the labs." Jarvis said, while Loki headed to the small library that Tony never seems to use. "I shall inform him of your arrival."

"No." Loki said quickly. "Leave him to his work. I will read until he finishes."

"Of course Sir." Jarvis replied back, no longer speaking to the god.

Loki's fingers touched all the spines of the books on the shelves looking for one to read. He needs something to distract him from regretting this decision. Amora knows too much as it is. He should not be gallivanting off in the middle of the day to Tony's house. Especially when is he so torn over the past days events. Yet, his heart always seems to lead him here. He finally grabbed a book, the dark blue spine is not cracked and the pages look barely touched. His fingers gingerly opened Brave New World and he began reading as he returned to the living room. He sat down in a chair so Stark would see him the moment the elevator door opens and enters the small living room of the penthouse. Then the greatest challenge the two have faced thus far will begin.


	32. Part 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start this chapter I just want to say a few words. This was with out a doubt the hardest chapter for me to write and the hardest to place within the story itself. But no matter how many times I moved this chapter around, the voices of Tony and Loki kept telling me now is the time. With what is to come in future chapters, this chapter needs to happen now. With that in mind I present you with this warning. This is an edited version of the chapter, where I omitted the stuff not pertinent to the story as a whole. If you wish to read it in it's entirety please go to my main page and read We Will Fight or Fall Remixed. The entire unedited version is posted there. Thank you for reading. Now, I present chapter 32.

And now our bodies are the guilty ones –

Our touch

Will fill every hour

Huge and dark

Oh our hearts

Will murmur the blues from on high

Then whisper some silver reply

\- Spring Awakening | The Guilty Ones

* * *

PART 32

* * *

The elevator door opened, taking Tony back up to the penthouse of Stark Tower. He ended up having to leave sunny Malibu halfway through his project because the necessary tools to finish were at the tower and not the mansion. That project was a better and more advanced arc reactor power source. A power source that could last five, ten, maybe twelve years. He is still tinkering with it, but a coffee break is needed to keep the cogs moving.

He wiped his hands on the side of his jeans as he walked further into the living room. Immediately, he saw the wide spread legs with elbows resting on them, and a blue covered book in hand. Of course Loki popped in unannounced and was reading until Tony was finished. It appears that one time he went down to see Tony in his garage back in Malibu was just a fluke.

With a sigh his eyes drifted towards the window, soft white flurries could still be seen flying due to the bright lights of the city. He walked towards the window peering out it, then looking down to the ground to see a good few inches of snow was already hiding the concrete paths. "Do you like snow?" Tony asked as he continued to watch the frozen water dance about. This seemed to be a neutral topic to start with. Tony thought, doing his best to remain level headed for this visit. There is no need to bring up what happened the other day so soon. So, he decided to act like it never happened, and if Loki brings up the topic, then they will discuss it. Otherwise, his plan is to act as normal as possible and whatever happens between them, will happen. Tony reiterated his promise to himself, as his eyes intently stared out the window, the snow showing no signs of stopping.

The soft sound of the books pages being shut closed was heard, along with Loki rising from the chair to see the the wintery view. He stood next to Tony, his hands crossed behind his back as he gazed out the window. "I have no great love for snow." He finally said, his eyes also intent on the frozen flurries, not once looking at Tony.

"Is it because it reminds you of Jotunheim?" Tony's question resulted in the taller man turning away from the window. The willowy body appeared more rigid than usual. Every muscle stiff, and hands tightly clenched. "What is it like there?" Tony could tell this is a bitter topic for Loki. His birth place. And Tony asking it so out of the blue, probably took him off guard. At the same time, he wants, no, needs, to know more about Loki. Understand him better. Try to put together more of the puzzle pieces that is Loki. Tony turned his head for only a second to see the taller man is still facing away from him. As if he is hiding himself from the answer to this question. He debated whether to reach out for Loki's hand. Take the bony fingers in his own, and let him know that it will be alright. Even now, he still has a hard time doing that. Despite how much they have gotten to know each other and all they have been through together; the small, sincere things are still the hardest. They probably always will be.

"I have only been to Jotunheim on a few occasions." Loki started slowly as he always did when retelling a tale from his youth. "Despite being birthed there, my first memory of stepping foot in their snowy grounds, is not part of a happy tale..."

"Does this have something to do with the mysterious tale of when Loki, god of mischief, was a good little boy scout, and actually attempted to do some good?" Tony interrupted. By the way Loki spoke, slowly, almost crestfallen, his mind immediately went to that. The one story he is most curious about, but knew all too well not to press it. This one childhood memory that the god is still keeping to himself, it's probably the hardest to tell. It would show him as being weak or pathetic in his mind. But not to Tony. He has a strong feeling that story would reveal the true nature of him. Show more depth and realism. Also, it might be a clue on how to find more pieces of the lost prince.

The lengthy body moved once again, finally facing Tony. The thin lips were curved in a tight smile. That was all Tony needed to know. That one simple facial expression let him know that assumption was correct. "Jotunheim is not only home of the Frost Giants, but also Storm Giants, and Mountain Giants. That being said, the terrain is mountainous, but its an eternal land of snow and ice. It is similar to this planet in the sense that it is round, but smaller than Earth." Loki's voice was stoic the entire time he spoke. "It's nothing to talk about. Just a weak and decrepit place now. It should have been destroyed long ago."

"I'm surprised you never tried destroying the place yourself then." Tony said sarcastically, a small chuckle escaping his lips. With all the crimes the god has committed, destroying an entire planet seems like something he would be able to do.

A hearty laugh also escaped from Loki, but it soon turned bitter. His emerald eyes narrowed in on Tony's. "Actually I did try destroying. Once." He lifted up a single bony finger as he said the final word.

Tony swallowed hard at that. He was half joking as he said those words, but the reality of them hit hard. Sure he knew of all the attacks and cities he has destroyed. Tony was no different back when he sold weapons. And after he became Iron Man he did attack the terrorists that took him captive. But an entire planet. A whole civilization. What could drive Loki with that much animosity and hatred? "Let me guess. Brother dearest stopped you. Foiling another one of your many diabolical plans."

"Yes he did. The man who once would have slaughtered them in droves, was their savior in the end." Malice is creeping into Loki, but it soon vanished when Tony took the plunge and grasped his hand. The warm, smaller hand of Tony's is like a flame, banishing the darkness that was consuming his heart. They had never held hands like this before, it is a foreign gesture to both, yet they accepted it openly and willingly. "Before I learned of my true parentage Thor was the one who wanted them destroyed. Our father, along with our tutor, told us many stories about the war with the Frost Giants, and those stories were the start of my brother's slowly growing hatred towards them. It was not until I played a little prank at his coronation, that he purposely took action on them. I showed several Frost Giants an entrance into Asgard and the path to my fathers private vault. Well that of course stopped the ceremony preventing my brother from the throne awhile longer. Fueled with rage it was easy to trick Thor into going to Jotunheim. The embarrassment at his coronation from a handful of Frost Giants entering our domain was all it took to push him over the edge." A brief harsh laugh resulted in a pause in Loki's story. "Before we left for Jotunheim, I gave a message to a guard, for our father, on what Thor, myself, and his friends were going to do. While there, my brothers brashness and arrogance led to a battle with Laufey, my birth father, and king the Frost Giants. We killed many Frost Giants that day, but our father came and stopped us before more blood was shed. My prank is why Thor got banished to Earth, and the story leading up to me learning of my true parentage and becoming king. During my brief reign, I did try to destroy Jotunheim. I even killed Laufey in cold blood." The lengthy fingers seemed to be tightening around Tony's as he spoke, but began to loosen, slowly trying to free themselves from the grasp. "How would you feel knowing your whole life was a lie? That you are unloved by not just one father, but two. That you were left to die because you were too weak and tiny compared to the rest of your race. You were deemed an embarrassment as not just a Frost Giant, but as the son of the king. Would you not seek vengeance? Demand some form of retribution for what they did to you?

Tony was not sure if Loki's questions were rhetorical or not, but decided against answering it. He squeezed the larger hand tightly not wanting the god to let go. Frankly, he couldn't blame Loki for having that desire. It seemed like a natural urge to him. But acting on it and just thinking about it are two different things. At the same time, who is he to judge? What right does Tony have? He used to be an arms dealer. He designed so many weapons that killed. He has just as much blood on his hand. The only difference is, he found a way out. Loki is still entangled, trapped. A few of the vines seemed to be loosening around him, but not enough to make a difference. His thumb rubbed the top of the snowy hand, trying to sooth it. Who knew, one simple change in weather could bring bring about so much pain in someone.

"I should get going then." Loki began, once again trying to free himself from Stark's grasp.

"No..." Tony said refusing to let go of the bony fingers. "You can stay the night here." The words just seemed to flow out so naturally, without any thought at all. Yet his heart is at a standstill. Dreading the words he just spoke without his brain's permission. Then again, it has been a little over six months, probably closer to seven, since they started their secret meetings. And who would have thought it would go on this long? That they would grow this much together. Respect one another. Actually want to spend time with each other. And most of all, both were starting to trust one another. They would deny that to the rest of the world, but behind closed doors, there is nothing keeping them apart, besides the promise to one day defeat one another. But some days, even that promise seemed like a shadow. A memory of yesterday. It was not until they were separated. No longer in the presence of the other, that that reminder would resurface in their minds. "I want you to spend the night here." Tony corrected himself at the end. Loki stayed quiet, his hands finally free from the shorter man's grasp. Spend the night. Lay in bed next to Stark. And most likely, more than just laying. Both have come close to such actions, but Tony pulled away the last time. He knew the dangers of their fraternization. What the repercussions of such an act would cause. So what is it? What is going through that mortals mind to desire such a thing? It is a perplexing desire to Loki. By doing this, the dynamic would once again shift. Their bond, that no one, not even themselves, understood would only grow stronger from this small act. "Come on Donner. You can't tell me in the thousands of years that you have been alive, you never once were invited to a slumber party?" His tongue still speaking on it's own. Voicing what Tony knows he shouldn't. Forcing him to keep his promise.

Loki could not remember the last time he laid in bed with another. Too many other things have taken precedence in his mind. Loki scoffed at Tony's words though. He didn't want Tony to know or correctly guess the truth. "And what brought about this desire for me to further my stay?" The soft pink tongue slithered through his lips before gracing Tony with a small smirk. There is no need to bring up the times they have pushed away. Ask Tony what brought about this change of heart in their unexpected intimacy. Both agreed to go down this path together, and it appears now, Tony has finally come to terms with it, and most importantly, embracing it. The only question is, should he himself openly accept it? He told himself not to get so close to Tony again. To stay an arms length when they were becoming intimate. Yet the arrogance of this situation is foolishly blinding him from such promises. It is forcing him speak his honest opinion and nothing else.

Tony returned the smirk with one of his own, and his chocolate eyes beaming with delight. "I have always wondered where you sleep in that apartment of yours. No bed. Sofa. And seeing how it is..." Tony quickly looked at his red and gold watch before reverting his attention to the god "...three minutes past midnight, officially making it Christmas. I'm feeling in a charitable mood." An usual egotistical Tony Stark answer.

His mind kept shouting no. Just vanish from Tony's sight then and there. Pretend that invitation never happened. So why is his heart beating faster? His cheeks feeling warm? Breath becoming short? His body showing the signs of what it desires. "Your mortal festivities..." Loki trailed off just gazing into the chocolate eyes. They seemed warm and welcoming. At the same time, there is a desire in them. Different than the ones Tony gave over a glass of cognac. There is a subtle hint of nervousness. Unsure of the god's response to this desire. "Very well. I shall stay." Loki finally said, ignoring his minds protests. His heart moving faster than he had ever known it to by breaking his promise to himself.

His palms began to perspire as a cocky smile danced upon the smaller man's face. Tony once again grasped the slender hand and led him towards the bedroom. Both of them felt their hearts beating faster the closer they got to the bedroom door. Their breath speeding up then slowing down, trying to keep their desires for this night cordial. However, as soon as both men were in the room, any thought of cordiality evaporated. They were looking intently at one another while standing in the room. Not even the Hulk smashing between them could pull them from their gaze.

This would normally be the part where Tony was already making out with the person, slowly stripping his and their clothing off, resulting in another wild night of meaningless sex. With Loki, he is more hesitant. It is hard to instigate any type sensuality around the god. Especially after he pulled away the last time. Despite all that, his body is once again willingly showing signs of wanting Loki. His mind attempted one final protest to push away, but Tony ignored it. This conflict had become more apparent as of late, but he made a choice and e knows what he wants. Still, it makes him nervous seeing Loki in his bedroom. The longer he gazed at Loki though, his nervousness began to dwindle. It was being replaced by a monster. A foreign creature is growing stronger with every breath he takes. A beast that wants to see Loki kneel before him. This creature is stronger, overpowering the usual playboy version of Tony as he gazed into the alluring eyes. Tony threw his shirt off and into a pile on the corner of the floor, his eyes still not wanting to abandon the taller male.

Loki loosened the tie around his neck, his eyes following the silky fabric as it fell to the floor by his feet. Tony watched as the long fingers nimbly unbuttoned each button on the grey oxford. The god's shoulders are harshly moving up and down, signaling that he was breathing heavier than normal. As the jade eyes met the chocolate, he once again felt lured to Tony by his gaze. The piercing umber eyes seemed to move him forward, so he was now towering over the mortal. Loki's hand slammed against the wall behind Tony a small crack forming. A grin radiating from Loki as he watched Stark eying him. He was soaking in the pale body. It is by no means ripped, but still firm, slender, muscles that are reminiscent of quartz. Tony's eyes veered back up after reaching the pant line. The emeralds narrowed, and looking venomous, like a snake who is leaning forward to strike his kill. Despite blinking for only a second, Tony didn't see thin lips coming. They pressed upon his own as Loki forcing his body up against the wall in the process. Loki's tongue forced its way through Tony's lips like an icicle falling off of a house. The forceful kiss was reminiscent of a winter's storm, and Tony's mind was lost in the snowy blizzard. It was exactly how he imagined a kiss from the once king of Asgard. Forceful and intoxicating; devouring Tony from the inside out.

Sense finally returned to Tony as they parted ways, but Tony grasped Loki by the back of his head forcing him into another kiss. This time, Tony taking over, showing the god his dominance. That Iron Man will not succumb to Loki's own sexual desires.

Loki's fist moved from the wall, grazing Tony's biceps. Despite the fragility of him being human and fighting behind an iron mask, he is well built. Warmth seemed to be radiating from Tony as his hands moved to his chest, inching closer to the arc reactor. Loki once again broke the kiss, but moved in close to Tony's ear. "The only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it." The soft pain of teeth nipping at Tony's neck along with cool kisses followed those words.

Tony thought his heart might be ripping its way out of his chest. If you asked him seven months ago if he ever thought he would have Loki in his bedroom and making out with him, he would think you were mad. Hell, if the idea was brought up last week he still wouldn't believe it. But right now, having the bony fingers sliding up and down his own skin, the intense lingering kisses against the nape of his neck, it felt natural. As if they had been together for a millennium. Finally, releasing a stifled moan, Tony's hands moved to Loki's belt, unclasping the silver buckle. "Bed... Now..." Tony demanded between more longing moans as the god found a tender spot near his collarbone.

* * *

Tony slowly felt his body wake up. It seemed like a dream, he and Loki tangled together in the sheets of his bed. Perhaps it was a dream, for when his eyes fluttered open, looking for the body that should have been next to him, it was not present and the sheets not soiled. Perhaps Loki left sometime in the middle of the night. Tony was used to being the one who left before the other would wake, but it appeared the tables have been turned. Stretching before getting out of bed, he quickly cleaned up in the bathroom and threw on a pair of boxers, before heading to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.

He slowly came to a stop as the conflicting scents of floral honey, and bitter hazelnut were coming from the kitchen. Straightening himself, Tony entered the kitchen only to see Loki in a simple black t-shirt that is barely covering his body, and a cup of tea in hand. Tony's eyes lingered far too long at the hem of the shirt that stood out against his porcelain legs, but the coffee pot no longer gargling snapped him out of the daze. He turned around immediately pouring a cup. "I hope that you don't go commando while in battle. Don't imagine it being all that comfortable with all that leather you wear." Tony finally said, cooling himself down.

A cocky smirk formed as Loki moved from his spot closer to Tony. "Does it fill you with desire seeing me in such a state? You want me to lay in your bed again. This fraternization is too intoxicating to just leave as is?" Tony's breath became short and he used all his willpower to remain cool and not take the god again then and there. But Loki is right. Last night was one of the best nights he has had. Loki knew all the right places to touch, and please. Tony melting and moaning in sheer ecstasy. But his mind reminded him he couldn't go down that road again. He needs to stay focused at the job at hand. Yet, he felt at ease having the taller man in his bed as he slept. Desiring the longer body next to him again. "Last night was salacious, carnal, but most of all, last night was a mistake. An animalistic instinct that we acted upon and nothing more. If we were in our right of minds, we would not have done something so brash."

"You seemed to enjoy it last night." Tony said keeping his haughty demeanor, but on the inside his heart is crumbling. They shared something more real than any of their stories or chess games of the past last night. They had a real physical connection. One that he has never felt before. Not even with Pepper.

"I am not denying it's enjoyability..."

"Then why was it a mistake? And don't give me some stupid Degrassi High, sex complicates things, as answer." Tony interrupted Loki. "Everything about us is complicated, and last night. Sex. Sleeping in a bed together. It was something that for once made complete sense to me. It was natural. No thinking involved. So tell me Loki. Why was last night a mistake?"

Loki bit his lip, the reason last night was a mistake is because that act confirmed even more so their attraction to one another. It is stronger, passionate, and more forceful than the kisses they shared. His body betrayed him. It desires and lusts Stark. And now that they have done the final act; partaking in a night of thoughtless passion, there is no doubt in his mind, that it will happen again. Deepening the connection. Distracting him from his plan. Taking a breath, Loki looked Tony right in the eyes, they became grave, matching his voice. "It was a mistake because now it is all we will ever think about. It will become a distraction. Deter us from our goals. Our duties. Eventually, we will long for another night such as that to happen again. Once again stalling what is to come. What will come." He confirmed.

A smirk met Loki, confusing him, "I thought that's what made this all the more fun?" Tony responded honestly. "And if we and want a repeat of last night, I'll take it head on. After all, we did promise to not mix business with pleasure."

Loki's eyes averted to the ground quickly at those words. "You're foolishness truly will be your downfall." He whispered, but Tony was unsure if those hushed words were meant for him, or Loki himself.


	33. Part 33

 

"Many of us crucify ourselves between two thieves - regret for the past and fear of the future."

\- Fulton Oursler

* * *

Part 33

* * *

"Stay." Tony demanded before Loki could say or do anything else. "Every time the mood gets like this you always run away. Vanish before we can talk. Think things through." Loki's eyes drifted away from Tony's. Yes, he did want to vanish. Go away before he does something else rash. He needs to go back to his apartment. Scratch that. He needs to go to the Isle of Silence to think things through. Meditate on the crime he has committed. He cannot be around Tony any longer. If he stays, he may convince himself that what happened last night was not a mistake. That what they did was just a natural expression of their feelings for one another. That his desires for Stark are unlike anything he ever felt before, for anyone. And that fervor will cause a repeat of their late night fraternization. It will tear him into more pieces. Make his plan more painful than it has already become. If only there was an easier way around this. A simpler way to have both of his desires. "We can play a game of chess." Tony suggested, his words slightly running together. He is trying his best to keep Loki here. They need to figure out this betrayal together. Comprehend why last night was so natural. Why it felt so right. For once he didn't want Loki to vanish. There would be no relief from having time to himself. Air to breath. He needs to understand this now. Until then, he will be in a constant state of suffocation.

Loki's attention finally moved back to Tony, meeting his dark, determined eyes. "What is there left to say?" He asked as his body shimmered into more formal attire.

"Why did you stay?" Tony asked directly. "You could have left in the middle of the night. Any time before I woke up. Hell you could have vanished when I asked you to stay the night. But you didn't. You stayed. You made me coffee." He added gesturing to the coffee pot that still contained the dark liquid. "So why? And don't give me the excuse that it was just to tell me last night was a senior prom mistake." He crossed his arms across his chest as he peered deeply into the harsh looking emeralds.

Every muscle appeared tense and his whole body became rigid at Tony's question. In all honesty, Loki didn't know why he stayed. Why laying under the sheets with this single male felt so right. Why it makes him feel like he is actually in a place he could one day call home. A home where he is wanted and could stay as long as he wishes. Where no one is judging him or trying to make him be someone he isn't. He can truly be himself here.

Perhaps a part of him wants to hold onto the dream a little while longer. At least until reality comes back to him. Before he is once again reminded that he will destroy the Avengers. Kill them. Then rule the world without mercy. "Be honest with me." Tony spoke up again, seeing the contemplative look on Loki's face. Knowing all too well that he is lost in thought. Trying to think of the best way to word his response. To skate around his feelings.

In a few moments, Loki's eyes went from contemplative to dark. Narrowing in on Tony. He won't say what he is feeling. Admit any of his screwed up emotions to Tony. If he keeps his desires to himself, they won't come true. So long as he keeps every foolish wish he has to stay and be with Tony to himself, he can continue with his plan. And the pain of losing him. The agony he will feel once Tony is gone. That will just dullen as time passes. All sense of remorse will vanish, and Tony will become just another shadow in his already darkened heart.

"I stayed so we could speak our minds. That way we were not dancing around the topic the next time we meet." Tony immediately rolled his eyes to this response. He could not accept this answer. He knows that there is more to it. That Loki is hiding the whole truth. Putting up the walls to prevent any real and raw emotion from escaping. Because Tony knows this, he won't rest until he gets that answer. Hears the whole, uncensored, truth from Loki.

"Remember a few months ago. I came to you and asked you to check Pepper. You did, and Bruce claimed you could be lying to me. But you interjected. You said you have not lied to me once, and I believed you. I knew it was true. But since then. When I admitted I cared for you. You have been skating around the truth since. Sure, what you tell me is the truth. But it's not the complete truth. You are still hiding things from me." Tony started, stepping a few inches closer to Loki. A small weight of guilt was beginning to fester inside him since he is also lying to Loki. Telling partial truths. But he needed to force that guilt away. This is different compared to what he is lying about. So, he cannot lose conviction. Because if he does, he won't get anything out of Loki. "Why are you so afraid to admit that in some weird but at the same time completely sane way, we work. That whatever this is. It's working." Tony's usual, headstrong attitude returning with every word he spoke. He didn't back down, and was being direct and forceful. Showing Loki how serious he is about what has been happening between them. "The Loki I know wouldn't back down from this. He would rise to the challenge. So why are you trying so hard to stay an arms length away?"

Loki's eyes went from dark to venomous. Why is Tony pushing this so? Why can't he just accept the truth and what will come. "You know nothing good will come out of this secret relationship." Loki's voice rose, not even realizing he used the word relationship. "You know I won't go back on my word. My promise to kill you and the rest of your pathetic team. So why should we grant ourselves a life in this folly dream, when it will only make everything harder than it already is for us."

Tony wanted to reach out to Loki. Hold his hand and reassuringly kiss the side of his cheek. "We will figure it out when the time comes. When one of us finally forces the others hand. But until then. Until the dream has to come to an end. Let's go on living it for a little while longer."

Loki's face softened for only a moment at this answer. How he wished it could be so easy. Why does Tony make it sound so simple. Maybe that is why they ended up so different. One of the reasons they walk different paths despite the similar backgrounds.

"Last night and the day before should have never happened." Loki reiterated again, but the more he repeated it, the more he knew it was a lie. "I shouldn't have let it happen. I told myself not to let it happen again. What is happening between us..." Loki's voice softened as it trailed off at the end.

The longing to reach out his hand, caress the side of Loki's cheek grew stronger with every passing moment. But Tony continued to withhold. Now is not that time for such gentle moments. "After what happened a few days ago, I came to a conclusion." His voice serious, slightly louder than usual, but not too firm. "I told myself if we were in a situation like that again, I wouldn't pull back. This attraction between us... I am taking it head on with no regrets. I told you before. I am listening to my heart, and not my brain. I know what could happen if we progress further, and I'll deal with those repercussions when the time comes."

"And if those repercussions result in your death?" Loki shot back firmly, his mood and emotions fluctuating more than they ever have.

Tony recoiled for only a moment. Confusion, animosity, and sorrow came in waves in Loki's eyes, and Tony saw how truly torn he is about this. That by saying those repercussions could result in his death, Loki was not completely implying death by his own hands, but possibly by another. Perhaps the Avengers. Another superhero that believes Tony has become corrupted. Or one of Loki's own enemies, who finally found a weakness and is more than ready to exploit it.

"Loki..." Tony started, but the god finally caved. He vanished before any more words could be exchanged. Listen to Tony's rebuttal. Part of Tony wanted to shout obscenities, at his abrupt departure. Another, wanted to break some valuable item because anger started to bubble within. Why couldn't Loki just stay? Why does he never stay? Especially now. At a time when they should be figuring out what they now want from their relationship. Because to Tony, this is no longer just about two enemies trying to understand one another to kill. This is about two men, who have both had such rigorous obstacles thrown at them in life. Who can lean on one another for support. Understand the pains of the other. This is about two people who just want to be together for a little while longer even though they know they will be ripped apart in the end. So both are doing everything in their power to avoid that fate, even if it's for just for one more day.

The sounds of his phone ringing shattered the conflicting mood he is in. He pulled the phone out of his pocket, his finger ready to tap the ignore button, until he saw the picture of Bruce. As his finger hovered over the ignore button, he quickly pressed the answer button. "Didn't think you were the one to call on holidays Bruce." Tony slurred in annoyance as he lifted the phone to his ear. "Or celebrate them for that matter."

"Please tell me you are not already spiking eggnog and drinking it." Bruce muttered under his breath after exhaling a deep sigh in the phone. "I'm calling about the files you sent me. The ones labeled as R. R. RD. Which I am assuming stands for Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer."

A small smile formed on Tony's lips, which is a refreshing mood change. He needs some amusement in his life right now. Something to help alleviate his Scrooge like mood. "Well I thought about naming it School of Norse Rock, but a reindeer reference seemed more appropriate."

"So why send me the data you have been collecting now?" Bruce asked not in a mood for Tony's jokes.

Tony exhaled deeply away from the mic in the phone. "If I am going to keep my word on creating a device that will stop Asgardian magic, sending you the data is the best way for me to keep my promise. You need to work on this without me, for now anyways." Tony took a slow, deep breath before continuing. "I know I'm not in the right mental state to work on this. Alone or otherwise. And with you being at the tower or my house working on it with me, it will only raise suspicion from Loki."

"Loki already knows you have made a tracer once with the goal to study and neutralize his magic. And he is probably already expecting a second attempt..." Bruce started but was quickly cut off.

"Which is why I want you working on this alone. We can't let Loki know any more than he probably does. We need to catch him off guard the best we can with this. And the only way I see that working is if you start without me." Tony was firm in his stance. And especially after what happened last night and this morning, he is nowhere near ready to take Loki down.

"I already started looking over some of that data. It's a lot of the same. I'm thinking each spell gives off a slightly different frequency. So, spells that are mainly for offensive or defensive fighting would have a different frequency than those for teleporting himself or objects around him. Since Loki mainly teleports around you, I believe that's why the data mostly looks the same. If I know what type of magic he has used, it could help me figure all this out."

Tony bit his tongue at this. If he tells Bruce that there is a good chance one of those file folders was Loki being invisible to everybody but Tony while next to him in both a plane and car ride to the cave he was in for months, Bruce would probably flip. And by flip, he means the Hulk coming over to pay him a visit. Also, if Bruce knows Loki can become invisible, that will make him double suspicious of what has been going on these past months. "He has made a few books appear out of thin air." Tony finally said. "And oddly enough, most of them are first editions in pristine condition. He did have the Barnes and Noble version of the Narnia books though..." Tony trailed off at the end avoiding the whole truth, yet still being honest the best he could.

"Tony." Bruce said borderline admonishing. "If you are serious about us making something to stop Loki. If you really want to help. The least you can do is tell me what magic he has used around you."

"Fine." Tony said swallowing deeply. "Loki took all my booze." Tony shook his head as he paced around the room. "Gone. All of it. Even the beer that only has like a 7% alcohol volume. He made the drink mixer vanish. Hell, even my cups. He did it right before you, Steve and Clint visited me." He could just picture Bruce raising an eyebrow curiously at this but quickly rolling his eyes. "I know this is the most heinous crime he has committed since using my own tower in his diabolical plans, but that still is not deterring me from spending time with him." He hoped his little melodramatic speech would get Bruce off his back for a little while longer, but sometimes the man could be persistent. Especially when scientific research was involved.

"Has he used any magic worth mentioning?" Bruce said rubbing the bridge of his nose while he listened to Tony's response.

A silent sigh of relief made way before Tony answered. "Well all he does around me is teleport and make things appear and vanish. It's not like Fight Club is happening in my basement. " Tony said, once again telling partial truths.

The phone fell silent, not even Bruce breathing could be hear on the line. Tony could no longer feel his heart beating from this prolonged silence. Even his palms felt sweaty, his phone slowly slipping in his hand. "I'll let you know if I make any progress on this then. And send me the next batch of data whenever you can."

Tony's heart began moving again, slower than usual, but still pumping. "I'll talk to you later then." Tony said before hanging up.

Well this is starting out as one hell of a Christmas. Tony thought to himself as he placed his phone down on his coffee table. What to do now? He didn't want to dwell any more on what has happened, and if he goes back to sleep, he knows dream Loki will pay his a visit. He could always go back to working on his new arc reactor. But once he finishes that project, what will he do? How long can he keep himself distracted before Loki returns? Or maybe. Just Maybe. He will end up going to see Loki himself.

* * *

Days turned into weeks and New Years has come and gone. Loki has not once visited since their Christmas Day predicament. Every once in awhile a voice rose in the back of Tony's mind. Trying to coax him into visiting Loki. Take a one way flight to Chicago and to not turn back until he can look at Loki square in the eyes. Until he can tell Loki he has no regrets, so he needs to get over his primidona self and accept what they have done, and did infact enjoy. However, he has a strong feeling that conversation will not go over well and would end up with him being thrown out another window.

Yet another voice, rebutted. It told Tony that even if he goes to him what else can be said? He made his point perfectly clear. All it was, was an animalistic lust caused by clouded judgement on both sides. But the words that stung the most, was Loki calling it a mistake and constantly reiterating that it can never happen again.

Apparently the only way to make sure it never happens again is if they no longer see one another. Tony on the other hand, felt like not seeing Loki is worse. It is making him think about the god even more so. Every time he returns from his basement or lab to his living room, he expects to see the long legs. The emerald orbs focused on the pages of a random book. The bony fingers turning the pages, never once creasing them. Yet, that has yet to happen. So, his mind wanders to Loki more, while he is working, in his dreams, the visions happen like clockwork.

Memories of the innocent kisses they have had evolved every day. Each dream getting more vivid and realistic than the next. Some days, it was getting to the point where Tony could no longer finish his work without the dreams surfacing at least once.

He had hoped just seeing Loki once would lessen the dreams. Even if it was them fighting in the middle of Time Square for the world to see. Tony blasting his repulsor while Loki nimbly danced with his staff. Any real life contact with the god, would suffice.

Despite telling himself that, he really doubted the dreams and distractions in his mind would stop. He knows himself all too well. His body, and more importantly, his heart, they won't be satisfied until he has some kind of contact with Loki. Them kissing, touching, and caressing the other with no regret or remorse. Both openly and willingly wanting one another. A day where words like regret and mistake do not exist.

One more week, Tony told himself while once again being distracted from updating his armor. Seven short days. January 27. Tony reiterated the date in his mind. If the reindeer doesn't grace Tony with an appearance by then he is putting on the armor, and not leaving until Loki at least agrees to them sticking to their original agreement. The plan to study one another with the hopes of discovering the others weakness and using it to take them down.

 


	34. Part 34

 

 

 

"Destiny is not a matter of chance; it's a matter of choice.

It is not a thing to be waited for; it is a thing to be achieved."

\- William Jennings Bryan

* * *

"Even though it is divinely ordained, the musical score of your unfolding destiny is not necessarily easy to hear."

-Paul O'Brien

* * *

PART 34

* * *

Loki sat on his floor, lost and more confused than he has ever been. Why did he vanish when he did? Why couldn't he have stayed until he and Tony had gotten everything off their chests? Why does he have to keep all that he is feeling bottled up inside? Why is he so torn? Why can't he be like Tony in the sense of just accepting his feelings? Let them live in this fictitious dream world until they have no choice but to wake. The only problem is, once they accept this other world, will they ever want to leave? The fantasy may be too alluring and quite possibly only be broken by an outside force.

Destroying his brother, ruling worlds, finding a place to call his own. Those used to be his dreams. What he wanted more than anything else. But as of late, since he first tasted the lips that burned of alcohol, those dreams were few and far. Now he has to force himself to think of such desires. They do not come as freely as they once had. They have been replaced. Stark is now all he can think of. At first, he passed it off as a childish glee. Stark agreeing to meeting him. This first stages of his plans coming into effect. But now, he cannot convince himself that such lies are truth. He can no longer lie to himself about any of this. The greatest liesmith. Can fool the best of them. And yet, he can not fool his heart any more. Or Tony's for that matter.

He laid everything about himself on the table. Opened himself up completely to Stark. Its the most vulnerable he has ever been. And during the act he felt no regret or sorrow. It was not until he laid in the bed and fell asleep next to the warm, lithe body, that the regret swelled in. His dreams that made him see the errors of his ways. The mistake he is making. The trickery unfolding.

He let his body get light and numb as he transported himself to the Isle of Silence. The peaceful lull of the isle made the voices in his head sound more boisterous than usual. No vines slithered like snakes, waiting to strike their kill, and the trolls could not be seen peeking over their holes watching their unwanted visitor. It's as if the clashing debate in his head could be heard by all creatures on this silent isle and they are hiding from the foreign noise of shouting. He quickly reached his usual tree, resting his back on it. Closing his eyes, he hoped the silence of the isle would calm his mind. Make the incessant fighting in his head stop. Breathing slowly in and out, absorbing the silence as much as he could, his finally felt his mind beginning to relax. The clashing forces dissipating with every breath he took...

* * *

Loki's eyes shot opened, as the scent of ash, burning skin, and blood overtook his senses. The air is thick and heavy with death, a friendly, but long forgotten scent. Taking a moment to find his bearings, he realized he is in Stark Tower. Tony's bed didn't feel nearly as warm as it did when he woke up from it the first time. For some reason, it felt cold, like how Jotunheim would feel to a mortal. The poisonous air from outside washed away the familiar scent of hazelnut, Tony's scent. Getting up from the bed, his body shimmered into clothing as he approached the window. Buildings were on fire, crumbling to the ground, and people could be heard shouting and screaming below.

A streak of crimson and gold flew past the large window, but the glowing cerulean eyes of the helmet never once turned to meet Loki's. In the distance, large robots could be seen destroying everything in their path. Only leaving death and mass chaos behind them. A large black puff of smoke emitted from one of the dreadnaughts, and Loki saw his brother smashing his way through it, then flying in the opposite direction towards another.

Leaving the bedroom, he headed to the outstretched balcony. The pungent scents becoming even stronger as he deeply inhaled and exhaled. Looking to the right he saw Tony using his repulsors to blow up a dreadnaught then flying off to join Thor with the three robots he was fighting. Looking to the ground, spurts of people could still be seen running and hiding from the mass chaos, but the female assassin, Natasha, could be seen fighting Ophelia. Both showing off their impressive skills, despite being mortal, but neither appeared to be gaining the upper hand thus far.

His attention turned back to Tony who is still fighting in the skies, blasting every dreadnaught that came his way. He is no longer with Thor, instead fighting them on his own. His eyes did a quick scan of the skies but his brother is nowhere in sight. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tony get hit, his attention now solely for the red and gold metal crashing into a distant skyscraper.

Loki's eyes went from wide to narrow for only a moment as he used his magic to appear on top of the building Tony's crashed into. What he saw though, was not what he expected. Tony was sitting, his body propped up against an air conditioning unit, his helmet in several broken pieces was next to him on the rooftop. Crouched in front of Tony was another body. A body he knew all too well. The golden horned helmet was next to Tony's broken one, and the black hair is a sweaty curled mess. Loki watched as the other Loki placed a hand on the mortals face and Tony lifting up his own hand to touch it tenderly.

Something was softly shimmering in the other Loki's left hand. The small silver dagger caught Loki's attention immediately, but before he could process what was happening, their lips collided, and the blade pierce through the armor. A stream of blood began trickling from Tony as the newly painted blade was pulled out. The armor slowly becoming more crimson than gold. "No!" Loki shouted, rising from his hiding place as Tony's umber eyes closed shut.

The other Loki turned his head, the emeralds filled with wrath and almost joyous from the state of Tony's body. "There is no need to fret. He is not dead. Not yet." The other Loki said slowly rising in his place.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Loki asked stepping closer towards his doppelganger, but his eyes not once straying from Stark. He was waiting for the mortal to rise any moment. Laugh off the blood and stabbing as only a minor flesh wound.

"Why haven't you?" The other Loki asked standing firm in his place.

"What?" His eyes finally moved from Tony to meet those of the twin. He cannot remember his eyes ever looking so lost. Dark. Eyes of an actual murderer. A stone cold killer, who has no regrets in his way of life.

"You have been plotting his death for what, over seven months now?" The other Loki began pacing as he spoke, his tongue slithering more like a snake than ever. "You have had many opportunities to kill him and the rest of the Avengers, yet you sit idly by. Further delaying your plan? And for what? A mortal who barely trusts you. Who expects you to turn on him at any moment. So why torture yourself over a man who will kill you just as quickly as you should him?"  _No._  Loki thought to himself. He is not forgetting his plan. He will kill Stark and the rest. The time is just not right. He needs everything to go off perfectly. He has had doubts these past few months. That he has gotten closer to Tony than anyone else he has known. But he knows that those feelings will not deter him in the end. He will succeed in his plan.

It's as if the other Loki could read his mind. Know exactly what he is thinking. For a cynical laugh broke free at the contemplative look. "When did you become so soft? You who scoffed at Thor for becoming infatuated with a mortal." His voice was venomous as he spat in Loki's face. "It appears Karnilla was right. You have fallen for a mortal. It's weak. Pathetic."

"He understands me." Loki shot back without even thinking. "Not once has he condemned me for my actions..." Loki recoiled from his words now. Dreading what he so easily admitted. Why did the words flow out so freely? And why does it feel like all this weight he has been holding in is now lifted. His whole body feelings lighter. He has not felt this free in years. No. He needs to get back on course. But after seeing what he could become, does he want to? A kingdom could last forever. But Tony. Being with him would just be like a blink of an eye. Over just as quickly as it begins. "This is nothing but a childish whim. A brief dream. The moment Stark betrays me it will be the last thing he ever does."

The other Loki took a step towards him, his staff appeared, crossed behind his back as he moved. "You truly are a talented liar. You can fool so many people with your silver tongue. But you cannot fool me. You are wavering in your plans. Have gotten too close too Stark. You lack the conviction to kill him."

"I will kill him. Slay him where he lays." Loki shouted back despite the twin being so close to him now, only about a foot away. Anger and confusion clashing more than they ever had. Part of him wanted to fight this other Loki. Prove to him he is not weak. He does not lack the conviction to go through with his plan.

"Let's test that theory then." He said holding out his golden staff to Loki. "Kill him now."

Loki could feel his heart drop at that request. Kill Stark right this moment. While he lays there fading in and out of consciousness, blood still trickling out of his stab wound, painting his armor with more red. He looked at the thin golden bladed staff, his mind telling him to reach out for it, but his arm still not obeying. Why is his body betraying him so? Killing Stark should be easy. So when did it become so an arduous task? "Why?" Loki finally asked. "He is your kill is he not? Why make me do it?"

"I am not the one who has to take his life. That pleasure all falls upon you." He said still holding out the weapon. "So, if you cannot kill him now, how do you expect to do it when the time comes?"

Loki's eyes lingered back to Stark, the brown eyes fluttering open, and a soft groan escaped his lips before his eyes closed once more and his body slumped back. Another piece of the miniscule heart he has crumbled off from seeing Tony in such a state. He tried to picture the haughty, egotistical Tony. The man whose eyes are always a fiery umber. The man who craves a challenge and to understand anything and everything. He needs that imagery in his head because if he keeps looking at this Tony, he knows it will make killing him harder. It brings back all the soft, tender moments they have shared. All their vulnerability. Remind him how much they need one another. Most importantly. It shows Loki how it could look when all this secrecy finally blow up in their faces. And knowing this could be the outcome, is making him want to stall it more than he already has.

Despite telling himself to not look at Tony, he did not once turn his gaze as he brushed past his doppelganger. Instead, he used his magic to transform the staff into a sword. Something slightly smaller so it would fit easier in hand, and pierce the armor more effectively than a staff. He could feel his body shaking as he approached Tony. Blood was no longer coming out of the stab wound, and the stains on the golden armor are beginning to dry and crack. Loki knelt in front of Tony for only a second, praying the dark eyes would not open during this ordeal. Taking a deep slow breath, he gripped the sword tightly, but his hand still trembled. He could feel the watching eyes of the other Loki which made doing this even harder. Thankfully his twin stayed silent as he slowly rose, towering over the smaller body. His sword hand began to move to Tony's neck, where the metal was not stained by any blood. He felt his sword arm swing out, but everything after that was a blur.

* * *

Loki's body shot up from the tree, beads of sweat forming on his forehead, and a few slid down his neck, staining the dark leather jacket he is wearing. He tried to slow his breath down, it is jagged, harsh, and was just having a difficult time breathing as a whole. His eyes shot around his surroundings, all he saw were the lifeless trees of the isle. His body still shaking like it did in his dream as he once again leaned back against the tree.

The dream. Did he or didn't he kill Stark? He remembers raising the sword to decapitate him, but after that, he could not remember anything else. Was he able to go through with it? Kill him in cold blood? He could have turned the sword on himself though. Killing the other Loki for forcing him into such a situation.

No. There was a reason for the dream. It is not a coincidence. He has become too close to Stark. Opened himself up to him in his entirety. Sure there is one story Tony wants to know, but other than that, they are both open books. And by allowing himself to get close to Tony. To do something unspeakable. Lay in his bed. That one sin that he told himself not to happen. It has proved that he does have strong feelings for Tony. Almost an attachment to him now. How is he supposed to kill the one person, besides his mother, that he can actually tolerate and they him?

Also, dream him said he could lie to everyone. Everyone but himself. What is he lying to himself about? Yes he does have feelings for Stark, but he knows nothing can become of them. No matter how hard he tries to prolong it, they will eventually fight, and one will defeat the other. They are enemies first and foremost. And no amount of kisses, tender caressing, or thoughtless nights of passion can change that fact.

That's why he had that dream. If he cannot even kill Tony in his dreams, how is he supposed to kill him in reality? This was his wake up call. He needs to get focused. Not allow himself to get sidetracked again. In order for that to happen, he needs to force some of the pieces into play. And he needs to do it quickly. Do it before he has to rip his heart out completely. Before the damages are beyond repair.

Still, there is one thing nagging at him. Pulling at the stings. And that was the end of the dream. Did he or didn't he kill Tony? If he did kill Tony in his dream, then there is nothing to fret over. But if he didn't...Loki didn't allow himself to finish such a thought. He just took the time to remind himself of his plan. But his dream...No...He cannot go back on everything he has done thus far because of one dream. Still, dreams have powerful meanings. They can show one what they are blind to see.

Maybe being blinded to the truth is a good thing right now. No. If he ignores it, the dream will still taunt him. The many possible endings will haunt him until the dream pays visit again. He cannot wait that long. Quickly rising from his spot, he waved a hand, and appeared in front of the Nornkeep. He was hoping to not have to go back to Karnilla any time soon. Especially with her taunt. _"You have fallen in love with a mortal Laufeyson."_

Love. Loki scoffed. That word. He may like Stark. Enjoy his company. But that word. Emotion. It is impossible. Hell it's improbable. Both are too damaged. Broken. Love is just a fairy tale. Something that only exists in his books. In reality. Defected people like him and Tony. They cannot easily accept that emotion once it's been taken away from them. And Loki knows he never will. He thought he loved before, but all it did was bring him sorrow. Create the man he is today. Even the notion of him coming anywhere close to that emotion is preposterous.

Still, the only way for him to get any peace of mind. To not let his dream taunt him is to go to her. He opened the door the the castle and the hunched over Haag quickly scuttled to the open door. "My mistress has been expecting you noble Laufeyson." She said with a deep low bow.

Loki was taken aback by this statement. How could Karnilla possibly know he was coming to visit her. This was an unexpected detour because of some ridiculous dream. Not a meticulously plotted plan. She is a powerful sorceress. Skilled in many forms of magic he is not. But still. This is a peculiar turn of events.

The Haag began to scuttle forward, then turned around motioning for Loki to follow. She led him down the same dimly lighted pathway as last time, but none of her minions were seen running down the hallways. Finally, they reached her throne room, but when the Haag opened the doors, the queen was not laying across her cushion with a golden goblet of wine. Instead, she is standing in front of a silver cauldron, her back towards them. "Loki Laufeyson has arrived requesting an audience with you your grace."

Karnilla did not move from her place nor turn to face Loki. Her attention was solely for the images she was looking at in her cauldron. "Come forward Laufeyson." She spoke up while the images vanished, but did not turn around to see her visitor. "I know what it is you seek me for."

Loki gritted his teeth as he approached the sorceress. "I doubt that Norn Queen." He said standing behind her. His eyes drifted to the opalescent liquid gently rippling despite there being no wind or objects moving about to cause such a disturbance.

"I warned you last time. Did I not?" She spoke slowly, her eyes carefully studying the liquid. "You have fallen in love. And with a mortal no less. You are conflicted. Unsure of your future. So you come to me." She finally looked up and torqued her head to peer into the vibrant emeralds. "While you are a talented sorcerer Laufeyson, your skill in seeing other timelines. What has passed and what is still to come. It is nowhere near my capabilities."

Loki scoffed turning away from Karnilla. "You and Amora so foolishly believe that we can know love. But I know better. It's a childish dream that those with weak minds fall prey to." Karnilla was disgusted that she and the Enchantress share something in common. That both of them are in love with men who will never return such favors. That their adoration for Balder and Thor will most likely stay one sided.

"The more you deny those feelings Laufeyson, the greater the chance of them being true." She said once again looking at her cauldron. "Besides, you would not have come to me unless you needed to see that which you do not know. Seeing as how you asked for the stones on your last visit." Why are females so damn observant? First Amora was able to connect some of the dots. Now Karnilla is doing the same. Is he truly that easy to read when it comes to Stark? Or maybe the two of them know so much because of their own experiences in the past. Either way, both know more than they should, and he cannot let them figure out any more than they already have. Especially Amora.

"Then show me what I came for." Loki challenged as he intently stared at the shimmering liquid.

She began waving her hands over the cauldron, but did not begin her chant. "Remember Laufeyson all spells like this require some form of retribution. But I know not when the Norns will come for it. Thus, knowing this future will become a curse and it will haunt you until it has come to pass." Loki did not answer, so Karnilla began chanting her spell as white flames began to rise from the cauldron.

Loki watched the flames dance about, and slowly start to shift their forms. Two bodies were materializing from the flames. As Karnilla continued her spell, the bodies became more defined, and he could see himself and Tony. As Karnilla's chanting came to an end the two bodies were as clear as day. They were sitting at Tony's coffee table, the chessboard between them. Tony appeared to be chatting animatedly about something. Probably some new technology he was designing. Loki saw himself look up from the chessboard and something about him seemed different. It was not the casual mortal clothing, a green t-shirt and black slacks. Nor was it the longer, mid waist black hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, resting over his left shoulder. No. It was his face in itself. It appeared more animated, lively. Not as sallow. His eyes were gleaming mischievously, but no mal intent in them. His soft dimples were shining, almost the focal point of his face, had it not been for his vibrantly green eyes. "You and the mortal are bound together. Two ways your future could go. You could have a life of happiness with him Laufeyson." As Karnilla talked, Tony began to age. His hair had more streaks of gray, and wrinkles more pronounce. Where he looked the same on the other side of the chess board. Their happy faces did not waver, despite the fact Tony was aging and Loki staying the same. "Your time together may be brief, but you will become a better man with him."

Loki's eyes did not wander once from this vision. Nor did pay much mind to what Karnilla was saying. He was transfixed on the vision before him. The future that could not possibly be true. Surly he and Tony could not live such a happy docile life together. It seems impossible. Karnilla must be lying to him. Showing him a fake future.  _But what would she gain from that?_  A voice rose in his head.  _She gains nothing from creating a fake future. What you are seeing is the truth. A truth that part of you wants to make real._

Loki dismissed the voice as the imagery became blurry. Shifting into something else. It was still him and Tony, but they were in their battle armor. Grappling one another. Fighting on a rooftop of an unknown building. Unlike the last vision where he appeared warm. Reminiscent of who he used to be. This Loki was closer in appearance to the one he talked to in his dream. A power hungry god who would destroy anything and anyone attempting to foil his plans. He noticed that this version of him was not using his magic. Instead focusing on using his staff and body for fighting. Meaning, Stark must have been able to figure out how to neutralize magic in this future. Tony was blasting his repulsor straight into Loki's chest, causing him to step back. He was at the edge of the building, but didn't look down. He was too focused on Stark, his teeth gritted, and he could only assume a snarl escaped from his lips. He pulled a dagger out from his overcoat, hiding it in the depths of his sleeve. It was similar to the move in his dream, and Loki could feel his heart skip a beat at the scene. Tony didn't seem to notice, for his repulsor began to dim as he stepped towards Loki. His hand was still raised, but not nearly as alert as it once was. The faceplate on the armor rose, and Tony's battle scarred, weary face could be seen. Tony's mouths began moving, but no words came from it. His own mouth opened in response, but it was silenter than his own isle. After the unknown words were spoken, Tony dropped his hand completely. They were now only inches from one another. Not looking at each other longingly, but lustfully. A different type of desire resonating from them compared to the last vision. As their lips hungrily collided, Loki saw the dagger hidden in his jacket begin to slide down to his hand. Part of Loki wanted to shout his future self and Tony. Make the treachery happening known. But this time words were caught in his throat. He couldn't do it with Karnilla in the room. It would just prove her theory even more so. So, all he could do was watch metal pierce metal straight into Tony's rib cage, and a small stream of blood beginning to trickle as the stained knife was pulled out. Tony didn't look down at his stab wound or show any signs of shock from the attack. While his body did slightly tremble from the stabbing, he did his best to remain tall. His arm didn't rise, but Loki could see the glow emitting from Tony's hand. With a flick of his wrist, the repulsor hit Loki in the chest, causing him to fall off the edge of the skyscraper. Tony took a few steps back, finally touching the bloody broken hole in his armor, before crashing to the ground from the blood loss.

If Karnilla spoke during this future, Loki didn't hear a word of it. He was too absorbed in what he saw. He knew not if both of them died, for as soon at Tony's body hit the ground, the smoke evaporated and the cauldron once again was just a clear shimmering pot of liquid. He bit his lip for only a second, his mind still processing all of that. "One of these two futures will happen Laufeyson." Loki finally heard Karnilla speaking again. "No matter how much you try to avoid them. Do everything in your power to prevent either events. One will come to pass. No plan you can concoct will ever veer you from either outcome. The only question left is what is the choices you will make that will lead you to one of these two futures."

 


	35. Part 35

"I hate and I love.

Perhaps you ask why I do so.

I do not know, but I feel it, and am in agony"

\- Unknown

* * *

"It is much more secure to be feared than to be loved."

Niccolo Machiavelli

* * *

PART 35

* * *

Loki finally faced away from the cauldron to look at Karnilla. He cannot believe that either of these two futures are absolute. That it will go one way or the other. He is in control of his own life and destiny. And he'll be damned if he lets this haunt him. But, as much as a part of him wants to, he will not live in a happy docile life with Stark until his human death of old age. Nor will he die by his hands either in some final fight falling off of a building. The only question is, how to change these futures? What can he do to make sure neither happens? He needs to plot. And fast. "Life is not a play Norn Queen. And my ending is not written by the Norn or you. No future is. I'm my own playwright and neither of those outcomes will ever come to pass." He said before turning around to leave, his plan slowly reeling in his mind. He needs to go back to Earth. Back to his apartment. What he needs is there.

"Try as you might Laufeyson," Karnilla started, fully turning around for the first time from her cauldron. "But one of these two fates are inevitable. Though the Norn have been known to allow some the ability to change their destinies, you are not so lucky. One of those futures will come to pass. You can attempt to run and hide with your tricks, but in the end, all they will do is lead you to what I have shown."

Loki did not respond nor turn around. He would prove her wrong. He is in control of his own destiny. And neither of them will be his ending. There is one thing that was curious. Two futures. Two possible outcomes. No more or no less. Two very distinct and different timelines. His dream. Knowing if he will be able to kill Stark in the end. It is still a mystery. Because somewhere inside him. A part he thought was long gone. The part of him that believes he can be happy. Possibly, one day cared for by someone other than his mother. That side. It is not buried as deep as he thought it was. If it wasn't, why would one of those futures be him happily living with an aging Tony? But the other future, the one similar to his dream. It is still unknown if he did kill Stark before falling off the rooftop. But with that much blood loss. It would be near impossible for a mortal to live. Even one who wears a highly intelligent armor. So in a sense, that future is still a blur. Neither death was explicitly shown, so perhaps one or both still live. Maybe just maybe, both futures are possible. One leading to the other.

A part of him questions if he would truly be happy with Stark's death. In the dream and the future of him stabbing Tony, dread swept over him. He wanted nothing more than to stop himself from such an act. Deep down, isn't all he ever wanted was a place where he belonged and could call his own? A real home? By becoming and king and ruling, that always seemed like the only solution. The answer to his one true desire. But laying in bed with Stark, and seeing their possible future together. There is a chance ruling is not the only answer.

Loki shook his head. He cannot debate this anymore. Dwell on those futures. He has made his bed. Already set his plan in motion. He cannot turn back now. He is in too deep with this latest scheme already...But the voice once again reminded him one last thing. A final parting thought for Loki before he became set in his ways. That voice reminded him that plans, no matter how far set in motion they are, they can always be changed. All you need is the will, an undying passion to make things different. So long as you are dedicated to your new cause, plans can always change.

* * *

January twenty-seventh came, and still no word from Loki. Tony looked at his watch one more time to make sure the date was correct. Yep, it is now midnight, officially making it the twenty-seventh. The week had crept along far too slowly, each day feeling longer than the next. Now that the day has arrived he is hesitant to leave. It's only a few minutes past midnight there is no need to dash off this second. Tony said trying to rationalize his reason for not leaving yet. Instead, he left his lab and began heading up the stairs to his bedroom. He didn't know why he was attempting sleep. He has not had one restful night since Christmas. His dreams were a mash-up of that holiday night, the battles they have had, every emotional high and low they went through. Sleeping seemed to put more strain on his body than staying awake.

He let his body fall on the bed not bothering to get under the blankets or getting out of his clothes. The first fifteen minutes he just stared at his ceiling trying to will his body to sleep. Get some rest before his trip to Chicago. Sadly it didn't oblige. He could not keep his mind clear enough for sleep. Too many thoughts still popping up every few seconds. Curious as to what the god has been doing this entire time. Tony didn't know how much time had passed, but eventually, the thoughts racing through his mind melded with those of his dreams and he finally fell asleep.

Warmth from the afternoon sun could be felt from the small cracks in the blinds. Tony's eyes opened wearily, his hand immediately wiping away the sleep. How he got any rest is beyond him. His body felt slightly rejuvenated but his mind still raw, sore from the dreams that haunt him. With a yawn, he grabbed his watch off the nightstand, quarter past ten and it's still the twenty-seventh. He rolled out of bed and dazedly, heading for the shower. As the cool water hit his head some of the soreness of his brain cleared, but it did not go away completely.

For as soon as he stepped out of the frigid water more thoughts consumed him. What if Loki is gone when he visits? What if he is at the Isle of Silence again? Or what if he spent these past weeks creating a never ending list of why Christmas was a mistake? Maybe he spent the weeks preparing. Another voice lingered. _Just because you has sex that doesn't mean he is wavering in his plan. Lessening his desire to rule the worlds. For all we know, all of this could be part of his master plan._

_No._ Tony said fighting back the voice. _He knows it's rare for me to get attached to people. Even Pepper was just an attachment of convenience, not real love. So what makes Loki think that he could be the one being that won over my affection in much a manner? No. Sex was never part of Loki's plan. Hell, us actually liking one another was never part of his plan. Loki has strayed. His meticulously plotted scheme has crumbled, and now he is trying to wing it. Act like this is part of his diabolical plan, but deep down he is grasping at straws...Just like me..._

Tony finally looked up and into his mirror, to finish getting ready for his visit to Chicago. He couldn't remember a time his eyes looked so bloodshot. Not even with all his late night tinkering. The circles were deep and dark under his eyes, pairing well with the deep crimson veins that seemed to want to cover his iris's as well.

He turned away from the mirror, not wanting to see any more worn parts of his body. He just needs to finish getting ready, and go to Loki. Deeply inhaling and slowly exhaling, he finished getting dressed, headed to his basement, put on one of his armors, and headed straight to Chicago. No pit stops. No regrets. And no leaving until he and Loki finally figure out things. For good.

Just like the last time he visited Loki, there were no hoards of fans following him or there to greet him as he landed in the apartments alleyway. It was as perplexing as ever, especially since he never could find the original post that caused the mayhem of "Thorsday". Returning the armor pieces to the suitcase, he entered the building and headed up the stairs leading to Loki's apartment.

As Tony approached the door, he didn't know if he should shout through the door, knock, or just try to walk in like he owns the place. He lifted up his fist, knuckles only centimeters away from the door, but his hand couldn't move forward. If anything, it slowly retracted, and a small pit formed in his stomach. Why is he being so hesitant? Nervous? He has broken into Loki's apartment before. So why is his usual haughty demeanor hiding this time?

Instead of knocking on the door, he shot his hand out, grabbed the doorknob and attempted turning it. Surprisingly enough, the door was unlocked. Tony curiously opened it, slowly walking in. Immediately, he saw Loki hunched over a stack of books on the kitchen counter. This is unusual to Tony. Not the Loki reading part, but his behavior while doing so. Loki is completely absorbed, as usual, but for some reason he is hand waving over something hidden by the tall stack of books. Sure Loki has been captivated by books before. Been in such a state that he can ignore any and all of Tony's antics. But something about this seemed different to Tony. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

As he stepped closer to Loki, he wondered if this is how other people perceive him while he is working. Both of them, in a sense, pour all of themselves into their work. It's an obsession. And they are restless until they figure out the answer they have been searching for. "So, I guess it's safe to assume you were not out hunting trolls again." Tony finally spoke up, only feet away from the point where the living room turns into the kitchen.

Loki finally looked up. His emerald eyes were wide and almost crazed. Tony though they look worse than his did this morning. Loki cursed to himself as he quickly waved his hand over his books, making everything vanish from sight.

He didn't even sense Tony coming. So when did he enter the apartment? He closed his eyes, and could still feel the enchantment that makes him aware of any and all visitors that walk on his floor. So why didn't he feel or sense Tony arrival? Was he truly that absorbed in what he was doing that he couldn't even sense something as simple as a mortal entering his residency. As he looked at Tony, he felt his heart skipping its normally rhythmic beats. He should not be worrying about Tony entering his domain without his knowledge, but why he came here in the first place. What brought about his need for an unannounced visit. "So what have you been up to this past month? Besides avoiding me." Tony asked without hesitation. He wanted to question Loki on what he was working on just now, but withheld. He needs to do this in steps. And the first one was figuring out why Loki has been in hiding, then work his way up from there.

A month? Loki thought to himself. Has that much time truly passed since he last saw Tony? It does not feel like it. Perhaps a week. But a whole month. Did the futures Karnilla show him, truly take up that much of his time? Make him ponder and question things, that he knew not how much time is slipping away from him. Those futures were slowly becoming like a curse as Karnilla promised. They were all he could think about since learning of them. But now seeing Tony. Both of those futures felt more like dreams than possible realities. "You truly think yourself so highly? That all I do revolves around you? That I cannot possibly be working on my plan? Preparing to strike an attack?" Loki questioned shifting his body so he was now facing the mortal. "I have not been avoiding you Stark. Just as you lock yourself up while working, I am doing the same." Despite the venom in his voice as he spoke, his clouded heart began to clear and the strings starting to tug. Telling him that he is doing this for Tony. Everything that he has done this past month has been because of one mere mortal. That he should stop being so arrogant and pig headed, and just talk to Tony freely. But his stubborn mind was revolting against such openness.

It knows all too well, if he does talk to him openly, it could lead him closer to the first future. Hell, their night of passion, might have been the starting point for that as a possible future. A warm, happy life. A family that he always wished he had. He couldn't allow that future come true no matter how much his heart may desire it. And the other. Well, his idea of killing Stark doesn't include his own death.

"If you haven't been avoiding me, then why the month long vanishing act?" Tony questioned his piercing gaze not once shifting from Loki. "And why did you leave before we could finish talking? It's been driving me crazy. I just don't understand why you keep running away from this. And I'm sick of your bullshit answer of it making it harder on us in the end. I don't care about what will happen a week, month, year from now. All that matters is what's happening right now."

Loki didn't know how to answer this without explaining all that he has seen. How to tell Tony that for first the first time in his life he is actually afraid. Fearful. At first it was because he was developing feelings for Stark. Then it was because he didn't know what would happen from their newfound relations. How close they had become. Now he is fearful of both losing him and possibly having him. He fears both and desires them as well. But most of all. He fears become more broken that he already knows he is. Diving deeper into his own madness. He is afraid to allow himself to be attached to someone again, because he knows not what will happen once he is hurt again by someone he assumed cared. "There was nothing left to say last time we talked. I made my point perfectly clear to you, but you refused to accept it. Both of us are stubborn in our own rights, and if I had stayed then we would have been going in circles. Neither of us changing our stance." Loki's eyes drifted to the floor. His heart beating faster and breath becoming short. He felt warm, as if his body was engulfed in flames. His left hand clenched into a tight fist, wishing he was not in this situation again with Stark. Once again being at odds with his heart and mind. That what he knows differs from his wants. "I think I finally know one reason as to why we ended up so differently." Loki said with a half hearted laugh. His heart slowly overpowering the will of his brain. "Despite all my attempts to rule. Fight. Show that I am a worthy son. Worthy of the throne. I have a penchant to lose temerity when I become too involved in things and they start to crumble. When I know the outcome has little chance of success. That my desires will not come true. I can see my loss before it has happened. It is times like those that I use my magic to finagle myself out the situation. There have been a few occasions. Times when my hatred has blinded me from reason, and I proceed despite knowing the failing outcome." Loki turned around, now facing the pristinely painted white wall of the kitchen. He couldn't look at Tony right now. Show how much he hates these fluctuating emotions. How hard it is to admit these feelings. "But you Stark. Despite the outcome. The probability of success being against you. You persevere. Find a way to see things through to the end. And more times than not, you change the odds. You gain strength when all is lost, and pull out a victory from it." He took a moment to breath, but continued staring at the vacant wall. "Despite our secret rebellion, I know nothing good will come of it. Which is why I vanished." Loki finally turned around to see the dark eyes. They were not angry, nor were they sad or joyous. If anything they were apathetic. Waiting to hear every word before passing judgement. "And you also know of the pains that will come if we continue as we have. But your constant desire to prove the statistical odds wrong is why you keep pushing us. Why you want us to play out this fantasy..." Loki remembered the happy future of them together vividly and trailed off before he could whisper its secrets. Make its truths known to more than just himself and Karnilla.

Tony stepped forward, now only inches away from the other man. Part of Tony wanted to pull Loki into an embrace, then get on the tips of his toes and plant a warm kiss on the much cooler lips. This is the most honest Loki has been in awhile and Tony was relieved at the openness. But he didn't come here to completely lose all thought and reasoning. To be swooned. He came here for answers and to have his normal routine back. He knew he should be spooked by the thought of Loki being around as normality, but he was too captivated by him to even care anymore. "There is no doubt in my mind that one day we will fight. And as much as I ignore it, I know it's true." Tony said almost reassuringly, but inside, he hated himself for being so sure about it. "But neither of us know yet when that day will come. What type of men we will be that day. For all we know this attraction between us could end a month from now and the day of our final fight years from then. That's why I just want to focus on what's going on between us right now. We work Loki. And being away from you these last few weeks..." Tony trailed off, not wanting to admit how addicted he has become to the guys company. Not drinking alcohol anymore is a breeze compared to not being around Loki. Talking to him. Sharing stories. "I still want to stick to our original agreement."

Loki's heart is no longer beating. Every bone and fiber in his body torn. He also wants to stick to their original agreement. Keep their meetings cordial. No repeats of the last time they were alone together. No more lingering touches that warmed his body up. Kisses that lead him astray. And the alluring chocolate eyes that seemed to pull him forward. He could not longer allow himself to be pulled in by them. He has to stick to the plan so he can finally rule and prove Thor and Odin wrong. But the other part of him. The one that felt warm from their senseless night. Who felt like he was in an actual home with Tony. The one that reminded him a quaint, docile life with Tony is possible. And all he has to do is stay with him. Be by the mortals side. Open up to him fully. Tell him the final and most important story of his life. Tell Tony of the day darkness first entered his heart. Once Loki does that, and Tony accepts that side of him, there is nothing left to keep them apart. No other acts for them to judge. Tony will be the first person besides Frigga who fully accepts Loki for both his good and bad deeds. And because of that. Having Tony in his life. Loki knows he will be happier. That in the end, it will bring him greater joy than any throne could.

No. He continued to tell himself. He won't have his happy ending with Stark, and the possible double death won't happen either. But seeing Tony, inhaling the scent of hazelnut coffee. He thought just maybe he could have all that he wants. That Tony was right and all he needs to do is let himself be vulnerable. But he had to force himself from allowing to be blinded from Tony. He cannot follow such foolish desires so blindly. "I never once said I wanted to stop our meetings." Loki finally said choosing his words carefully. "Yes I believe what we did was a mistake. That we should have never done it. But that does not mean I no longer wish to continue our agreement."

"Then why have you been hiding for the past few weeks?" Tony questioned incredulously. "What is it that you are so afraid of?"

Loki bit his tongue, unsure how to explain all of this to Tony. To scuttle around the truth. Not telling Tony about what Karnilla showed him. Yet looking into the unwavering chocolate eyes. The orbs that seemed to pierce straight through him, he knew he needed to be honest. There can be no vanishing to hide the truth today. "If we continue as we have been, then I fear we may not follow through with our plan. That we will continue being led astray. Blinded by this foolish bliss we have when together." He started, breathing slowly. Inhaling more of Tony's intoxicating scent. He tried to look at Tony in the eyes. Be forward, but with his heart beating so fast, he couldn't focus on Tony. His eyes shifting more than he would like. "That we will not be the ones ending the relationship. And it will not be on our terms. That we will be torn apart by an outside force. And since we will be forced apart by something or someone other ourselves, we will attempt to find a way to stay together. Try to find a way around it. But we won't succeed." Loki continued, his voice getting quieter and quieter as he spoke. "I fear losing you. Being with you. Desiring you. But most of all. I fear that if we are not discovered by an outside force or ripped apart by another. Then we will never wake from this fantasy we have created." The last part was his own little nod to the futures he saw without explicitly describing them. He just didn't know how else to word all he is feeling. To stay honest, but still not reveal everything. To still stick to his plan, but at the same time enjoy this dream. He hated how much Stark swayed his emotions. Confused him. At the same time, he has enjoyed his time with the mortal. And cannot imagine his life without him now despite this being such a painful bliss.

Tony didn't know if he should laugh, be relieved, or pull Loki into a warm embrace. Who would have thought that a god. A being that has killed countless humans and creatures of other realms. Who has instilled such fear and flaunted his overwhelming power into the hearts of countless people, can also be afraid of something. Have such a normal reaction after being hurt for so long. That he he too is afraid of letting people in too lose. That when he is not in god of evil mode, he is just like everyone else. This side of Loki, this admittance of why he left, it has to be another piece of the lost prince. The Loki he used to be. The one that deeply loved Odin and Thor, until he felt betrayed by him. Loki fears being hurt again. And by opening himself up so, he is allowing himself to possibly be hurt again. And look where that pain took him the first time. What it created. And Tony could only imagine what would happen to Loki if he was put through such heartache again.

He has spent so many years putting up his walls. Hardening himself. Prevent himself from being hurt like that again. But now. Since they have started spending so much time together. Sharing so much of himself. He is now exposed. And no matter their promise to not mix business with pleasure. Unless Loki can end everything on his terms. End it so he is not once again put through such sorrow. He will always have such fears and doubts while being with Tony. And walls no matter how thick they are, cannot hide that now.

Damn it. Tony thought to himself. Why does this keep happening? He came here wanting answers. Loki has been driving him mad. Insane. He vanished for a month after they had sex. He used to be able to walk of one night stands and never once be affected by them. Granted he was usually the one pulling the Houdini act, but still, he knows this should not be bothering him. So why is it? Why is Loki consuming him so? Why is he doing everything in his power to hold on to the god a little longer? This attachment is driving him mad. But he craves it. And now having a better understanding of why Loki did what he did. He wants to do everything in his power to make sure Loki never vanishes like that again. "Come on Loki." Tony finally spoke up. "This is me and you." He took the last few steps forward so he was just inches from Loki. "With our track rate. One of us is bound to do something the other finds unforgivable before we are found out by anyone else." Tony had a few ideas what that act would be. But something told him Loki would be the one to end their meetings.

When Tony wanted something he truly was a persistent man. Loki's eyes narrowed as he looked down at Tony. "If you know and believe all this to be true, why are you so desperate to continue what we have been doing? Accepting and desiring what has happened without any sense of hesitation."

Tony took a slow deep breath, his mind racing thinking of too many reasons to be able to speak them coherently. One answer though resonated the loudest. The one he knew Loki might appreciate over all the others. "I still haven't figured out how to take you down. Neutralize your magic. And seeing as how I'm still standing. I don't think you have figured out how to kill me yet either." A small smirk starting to form on his lips. "But most of all. No amount of denial can ever hide that fact that we still need each other."


	36. Part 36

"Immature love says: 'I love you because I need you.'

Mature love says: 'I need you because I love you'"

\- Erich Fromm

* * *

PART 36

* * *

Loki's heart stopped beating once again. Need. They need one another. Someone actually wants him. And is openly admitting it. As much as he didn't want to believe such a simple statement to be true, he has seen too much to not take it to heart. Tony Stark wants him. Treachery truly means nothing now; not that it meant anything in the first place. But claiming something that would be so simple and natural to most, it is dangerous for them. It could cause the Earth and its people more harm than good.

Loki was unsure how to respond to such serious claims. And Tony's deadpan serious face was not helping the situation either. He stayed quiet as he collected his thoughts. Thankfully, for once, Tony didn't try to coax an answer out of him. Instead he stood there, letting him think. As he looked into the deep pools for brown, Tony's words continued to resonate within.

Does he truly need Stark?

_Yes._

That one, simple word came so easily into mind. He does need Tony. The desire for the mortal is like a hungry monster clawing at him from the inside out. And this unwavering lust will continue to drive him forward. It will be making what he needs to do so hard, but necessary. He needs such passion, for without it, he won't be able to change the futures the Norn have set for him. But this passion. Fuel. It's different than what pushed him when he took Laufey's life. And is vastly different from the animosity he feels towards his father and Thor. He cannot put his finger on it, but these feelings are reminiscent of when he was still a boy. Naive. But still. It's not quite the same. Taking a few more breaths, Loki stood tall, his eyes now unwavering as he gazed into Tony's.

"I have come to terms with it, accepted what we have so foolishly acted upon. But I also know what will happen if we continue to partake in such folly." He took another deep breath, his shoulders harshly moving up and down. "While every fiber in my body is telling me otherwise, I still want to talk to you. Spend time together. Continue with our plans. But I cannot allow myself to get that close to you again...No matter how much I may desire it." Loki quietly whispered that last part, but Tony could still hear him. Because to him, admitting such a thing. Knowing Loki desires him too. Those words speak the loudest of them all.

"And why is that? If we want this, then screw the rest of the world. This is all about you and me. No one else." Tony shot back without a second of hesitation. He is sick of the dancing around. Loki pulling him one way, then quickly forcing him another. For once, he wants the two of them to stand on solid ground. Even if it is crumbling around them.

"While I was gone..." Loki started, but regret immediately began to swell within him. "I visited an old ally. Karnilla. Queen of the Norn."

"I don't think right now is the time to be talking about one of your exes." Tony interrupted, but Loki held up a hand to silence him.

"She has a man whom she loves unconditionally. Mine and Thor's youngest brother, Balder..."

"You and Thor have another brother..." But Tony was cut off once again.

"I know of her one sided love for him. And I, myself have exploited that knowledge. Used him to get her to take part in my plans. That if she helps me, I will spare his life. Personally hand him over to her. If not. When I am crowned king. I will execute him. And force her to watch his beheading." Loki spoke venomously, but not as passionately as he did when it came to Thor or his father. "If word got out of our relations. How close we have gotten. Other parties may try to exploit us in a similar way. Use that information against us. And I won't let anyone else kill you Stark. That pleasure solely belongs to me."

Tony wished he understood why he felt slightly roused by such threats. Why hearing this calms his beating heart and makes him want the god even more so. It's an addiction. There is no denying that now. For either of them. Tony knows the dangers that come with such cravings and Loki knows what could happen if other villains find out. That they would do anything to take down a hero. Use a fellow comrade for their schemes without a second thought. But compared to everything else they have gone through, this would just be another bump in the road they could overcome if they so choose to.

"I thought you said me and Iron Man are two different entities." Tony questioned as his heart and mind both began to sober up. He cannot let Loki's actions slide that easily. "That we are not one in the same. If I am captured as Iron Man, which is highly unlikely seeing as I don't surrender as quickly as you do. But let's say for the hell of it, some super villain has me chained up to some wall. My suit is in shambles, but still on me. I'm still as you put it, Iron Man. Not Tony Stark. Our agreement is null and void. We will fight. Not attempt some Loki only loophole that you are an expert at finding. So, unless we add a new clause. An addendum. You can't save me. And I won't let you."

Loki cupped Tony's cheek, and slowly moved to his chin, tilting it up a few degrees. "Then I will just kill you where you're chained. Swiftly. But still full of pain and anguish that it was not done on my own terms." Loki once again betrayed his promise to himself and pressed his cool lips upon Tony, as if he were sealing the deal. That because those words have so openly been accepted and exchanged; there is no turning back on them.

Tony tightly gripped the curls forming at the tip of Loki's hair. His body getting warm, and head light from the unexpected snowy breath clashing with his own.

As their lips began to part all the warmth he felt dissipated. He wanted to force the thin, pale lips back on his own. Let the tongue that is reminiscent of an icicle, slide down his mouth, exploring all the crevices. But his own brilliant brain decided such blissful actions were not necessary. "I thought you just said moments ago no more of this. That I'll become the damsel in distress and you not being the valiant hero on a white stag if we are found out." A small, but crooked grin began to form, his dimples making a rare appearance.

"If you actually listened to me, you would have heard me say no more of what we did on Christmas and the night before. As you worded it so eloquently the last time, no more slumber parties." Loki said, knowing all too well they should not be kissing. Touching. Intimacy should be off the table. So why is he the one that keeps putting it back on? Goes back on his words. Changing quicker than night and day.

"Well seeing how it is me here." Tony said a small grin making its way. Struggling to stay mad or keep any form of resentment. It felt like more work to stay angry at him then just moving on, and acting as he normally would. "Anything could lead up to a slumber party." It was a simple response and he decided its best not to question the kiss any more than that. For all the aches and pains he felt this past month of not seeing Loki. Of not knowing what he is thinking or doing. All that anguish has officially evaporated. All that matters is he still has Loki beside him for a little while longer. The dream is not completely coming to an end. "So what did you need from this Karnilla that you threatened your baby brother's safety for her help?" He questioned as sense still tried to keep some grasp on him.

"While Balder is my brother by title, by no means do I see him as one as I did Thor." Loki stated plainly, apathy rung clearly in his voice. "Imagine your parents having a child while you were gone at university. You never saw them. Spoke to them. Knew nothing about them. Would you feel any emotional attachment to him at all? Could you truly care for them? See them as your own flesh and blood?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders."Not sure. Probably not since I never would have seen him?" He thought out loud, more to himself than directly answering Loki's question.

"Thor made an effort to get close to Balder despite the unusual circumstance our father put him in. And the constant journeys the two of us went on probably didn't help either."

"Unusual circumstance?" Tony questioned his interest about this other brother piqued even more so.

Loki breathed in deeply, not wanted to talk about Balder any more. However, he knows all too well the persistence of Tony, so he swallowed his annoyance and told the story. "It is thought that Balder's death will trigger Ragnarok. So, our father kept him well hidden, even from Thor and myself. He was isolated. Never allowed to see the city. All he could do was study and train with his own private tutor. As Balder got older, the Allfather could no longer keep the youngest son as hidden as he would have liked. So other arrangements were made." Loki finished, shrugging off any more talk of this brother even more so than he does when Thor is mentioned.

Tony rose an eyebrow curiously. Other arrangements were made for the son that is going to kick start the Norse apocalypse. Cheery. But with the finality and the obvious lack of interest in wanting to talk about Balder, Tony knew not to force it. He needs to keep little nuggets of info like this to himself and bring them up at a later time. A time where both won't be butting heads. When they will be more open with one another. Spill more secrets they will eventually use against each other. There must be something about Balder. About this other son of Odin that pushes Loki the wrong way. He may act like Balder is nothing to him. But that just makes Tony believe even more so there is something else going on. That this is just another layer to the onion that is Loki. "As interesting as all this is, what does any of this have to do with you going to her or even needing her help for that matter." Tony decided to go with something safer, steer the conversation to Loki's narcissistic nature.

"Karnilla is a powerful sorceress..."

"Obviously. All of your fellow Asgardian allies are." Tony said rolling his eyes.

"But Karnilla is different. Her skills in magic vastly differ from my own."

"Well then Elphaba, what is Glinda's specialty?"

"It's of no importance. She was of little use in the end. She cares not about the Asgard Earth relations. Only those of Asgard and Nornheim. She will only come into play when I start my conquest of Asgard." Loki finished, leaving it at that. To tell Stark nothing more of his plan and what really happened with Karnilla.

"How did you meet her?" Tony asked, curious to see how much more information he could get out of Loki today. Especially since it's information about a sorceress that doesn't care about Earth or its people. It's information Tony should not care about. But oddly enough, there are too many similarities to not ask about her. She, like Amora, also loves a hero of Asgard that's a son of Odin. Despite both loving, what Tony could only assume on Balder's behalf, good natured people, they ally themselves with Loki. Someone who is known in all the realms as a menace. Villain. What is it that brings these powerfull forces together?

If he thought about it, Amora is easy enough to understand. She grew up with Loki and Thor. She was there during their growth from boys into grown men. She probably saw all their good and bad qualities. So in a way her plotting with Loki makes sense. But this new ally. She is somewhat and enigma. What is it that ties her to Loki besides her love for his brother? A brother that is also a question mark in Tony's book.

"Nornheim is a province of Asgard, but Karnilla rules there as queen. She is protective of her land and will do anything to keep it separate from Asgard and the rule of the Allfather."

"So like the US and Canada..." Tony said talking quietly to himself.

"For the most part, you cannot travel between worlds without the use of the bifrost. In mine and Thor's youth, most of our adventures stayed in Asgard. During our travels I heard of Karnilla, a powerful sorceress, who became the newly crowned Queen of Nornheim. I was curious about her and her magic. Amora, even studied under her at one point, but was expelled." A smirk began to curl on Loki's lips. "She lacked the discipline necessary to learn from the Norn Queen. In my later years, after I mastered all I could from Amora and on my own, I presented myself to her. Showed her my skills and requested for a chance to learn from her. See what powers she possessed. Despite studying with her, my skills are nowhere near her skill level. Then again, I possess powers that not even she has yet to master."

"So you are the black mage and she is the white?"

"All sorceresses can learn any form of magic, but some spells come more easily than others. Myself, Karnilla, and Amora all have different strengths and weaknesses. It is no different than you and the beast. You both excel in your mortal sciences, but in different branches."

"So Amora is the master of mind control and sexual charm, you seem more like a jack of all trades but master of nothing." Loki gritted his teeth at the comment, doing his best to hold his tongue from being snarky. But Tony had a point to some extent. He has excelled in every form of magic he has studied, but to truly master them. He has yet to do so. He is still young after all. And has plenty of time to perfect his skills. At least, that is what he still tells himself. "But what about the cougar?" Tony questioned as he placed a hand on his chin and began thinking. "In Norse Mythology, the Norns rule over the destiny of both men and gods. So, it sounds to me like the Queen of the Nornheim would be like them, a master of fate as well. Perhaps seeing what the Norn control?" Tony said thinking out loud to himself. "So what was it you wanted to see?"

Loki had to do everything in his power to remain stoic. Not show Tony how right he actually is. Not let any hint or sign that was exactly what he did. See the future. Their own future. A happy, blissful life. A war torn future resulting in both possibly dying. "I make my own future Stark. I am not a coward like Odin who hides from their fortunetelling. I choose my destiny. Not follow a path that is supposedly laid out before me. Now that you know where I vanished off to, why don't you astound me with your tales from the past month?" Loki said making it clear he did not want to discuss this any further. Which in turn, made Tony even more curious. Fantasies about what Loki could have seen came in waves, but he had a feeling that what Loki is keeping secret won't stay one forever. "Well Stark?" Loki asked since Tony was not answering him. "What did you do besides fret over my disappearance?"

"You know, just usual Tony Stark tinkering to pass the time." Tony finally said, not wanting to admit how many restless nights he actually had over the guy. "Well, now that I know you are not out troll hunting again, I should head back to New York. I have some stuff to work on there." He decided it was best to leave now. Go and meditate on the words that were shared today. Also he needs to do some serious thinking about these two new names being tossed around. Balder and Karnilla. Tony walked back over to the door, but turned around before grabbing the knob. "I told you once before, and I'll remind you again. You can tell me when you are going to Asgard. The Isle of Silence. You don't have to say what you are going there for. But a heads up that you are going won't kill you." Tony then opened the door and left without a second thought. However, as he closed the door behind himself he let his body rest against it and slide down to the floor. He and Loki are still together. But the god is definitely going to be more cautious than he was before. They slipped, and needed this break to reexamine their choices. Loki definitely did. But this possible ex girlfriend. This other Sorceress. Karnilla. She must have been the reason behind Loki taking three steps back. Maybe, just maybe it's time to call upon big brother Thor and get some more info on these other people who have affected Loki's life.

* * *

Loki turned back to his kitchen counter, tightly gripping the edge of the granite. He breathed slowly, making sure to keep not only his mind, but body calm. That visit by Stark was a close call and also strangely different than usual. He didn't press as much as usual to get what he wants. Demands Loki to explain everything and anything he did or say. If anything it just seemed like Tony came to make sure he was truly alright and make sure they were keeping up with their arrangement. Tony Stark. Why is it that he is so drawn to the man? His almost charismatic charm. All that the mortal is doing is really just making it all harder.

With a wave of his hand, the books and papers from earlier appeared. Research papers on early forms of the Super Soldier Serum were sitting on the top of the stack. He looked at the title, but not at the paper itself. With another wave of his hand, he made them all vanish again. His crazed research mode had all but vanished when Tony stepped through the door. With another wave, he made a couch appear in his living room. One of the few times he actually felt the need to have a piece of furniture. He laid down on it, his legs propped up on the armrest. Using his left arm he covered his eyes to block the late afternoon sun.

He needs to get focused again, but his body is still flustered. Not wanting to cooperate with his mind. His plan once again feeling the need to shift. He still needs Tony. To figure out more about him. One week. He told himself. One week to clear his mind. Get focused. Then he will visit Stark on his terms. He won't allow himself to be taken off guard by the mortal again. Especially in such a critical time. A time that could possibly allow him to avoid the futures the Norn have laid out for him.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You all for reading and I hope you all enjoyed and are looking forward to the next chapter. Also Thank you to those of you who have faved, follow, and reviewed my fic. It means a lot to me you all do so, and gives me the encouragement I need to keep moving forward. So until next time.
> 
> As a side note, in this chapter I have taken a few liberties with the character Balder. Seeing as how he has not been introduced into the MCU, I was not sure how to approach him and his relationship with Thor and Loki. I know in the comics they all are technically brothers, and Balder and Thor are close friends. But seeing as he was not even MENTIONED in the MCU, I just was unsure how to tackle him. So if you do not care for my take on him with the Thor/Loki relationship I apologize. But, this is how I personally see him fitting into the MCU with what they have established thus far.


	37. Part 37

"Why is it that hate comes out so easily, yet...love? It gets trapped inside."

-UNKNOWN

* * *

PART 37

* * *

Tony decided the best way to track down the God of Thunder was to go to his lady love. Dr. Jane Foster. After the whole Loki trying the rule the word…Well the first time Loki tried to rule it, and he didn't pop by to let Jane know he was in town. Let's just say she didn't take it too we when she saw the guy she has a crush on, on tv, saving the world alongside the thawed out capsicle; and not stopping by to say hello. "Jarvis we need to find Jane Foster. Do a scan of possible observatories she could be doing her research at."

"Of course sir." Jarvis said while pulling up various articles and papers she has written or written about her the past year. "Sir it looks like she is doing consulting work at Kitt Peak National Observatory."

"Well it looks like we are taking a trip to Arizona. Jarvis see if you can find out what hotel she is staying out. We need to find ourself a Norse God."

"Already on it sir." Jarvis said as Tony got his suit on and blasted off to the desert that is Arizona.

Finding the hotel Jane is staying at was easy enough for Jarvis, but the only question is, does she actually know where Thor is. After smooth talking his way with the receptionist, Tony heading to the elevator and knocked on the room that supposedly was checked out to a Dr. Foster. He only waited a few seconds, before for the door was cracked open as far as the chain would let it. "Mr. Stark." Jane said, closing the door so she could open it properly and let her guest in. "What are you doing in Arizona? How did you even find me? Is SHIELD still keeping tabs on me?" She stepped a few feet back so Tony could join her in the small room. He could hear the sound of running water from the bathroom and realized Jane had a hotel robe wrapped around her body. "I don't need the MIB to help me track anyone down. As for why I'm here, I'm looking for Fabio. Last I knew he had to return back to Asgard. Have you seen him lately?"

"He just returned from Asgard a few days ago." Jane said slowly. "He is in the shower. I'll go get him for you." Her eyes moved curiously over Tony. She lingering on the suitcase in his hand, before she opened the bathroom door, allowing some of the steam to sneak into the main room. Tony immediately heard Thor's jovial voice over the sound of running water, but he had a feeling Jane was not so amused. The water was shut off and a few moments later, Thor appeared walking through the door and closing it behind himself. His hair was glistening with beads of water and thankfully, to Tony, he was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans. But, he did think a t-shirt would have been a nice addition to his wardrobe. The sound of running water could once again be heard, meaning Jane was letting to two of them talk in private.

"Friend Stark. What brings you here?" Thor asked while sitting on the edge of the bed. Tony set the suitcase down on the small desk and grabbed the chair so he could sit across from him.

"I need you to tell me everything you know about Karnilla." Tony said directly while lacing his fingers together so he could rest his chin upon them.

Thor paused for a second, his face quizzical and eyebrows furrowed as he processed what Tony ask. A question not about Loki, but instead another enemy of Asgard. It was curious move. He wondered what Tony needed to know with such information. Questioned what Loki is talking to him about. But the only way he could figure any of this out is if he told Tony what he knows. "She fancies herself as the Queen of the Norn, but they have no true ruler. She is also proclaimed herself as the Queen of the Asgardian providence Nornheim. She does rule her lands justly, but she is no friend of Asgard. She is a powerful sorceress, whose power is said to only be matched by the Allfather. Both Amora and Loki have gone to her to learn. Study under her. But I know not of what they learned during their brief time with her." Thor said as thought back on the time Loki left home to visit her. He was gone for five months, and when he returned, he refused to talk about his time with her. He never paid much mind to it at the time, since the same happened when Amora returned. But perhaps, now if he thinks about it. There was a reason to his silence. "It is also rumored that her power is so great and vast that she was able to create the Norn Stones." Magical Stones. Now that was something that piqued Tony's interest. It also sounds like a reason as to why Loki keeps such strong ties to this woman.

"Magical Coco Pebbles?" Tony asked hoping Thor could shed some more light on this topic.

"It is said that the Norn Stones are a powerful magic item that Karnilla has embedded with her own magic." Curiouser and curiouser. This definitely sounded like something up Loki's alley.

"So only a sorcerer can use them?"

"Nay. I heard that they can grant any user power, so long as the stones themselves deem the wielder worthy. But as I said, if these stones do exist, Karnilla would not hand them over so easily."

"Not even with baby brother Balder as a bargaining chip?" Tony asked directly. "Speaking of Balder, are there any other siblings I should know about? Or should I add middle child syndrome to one of Loki's many identity issues?" Tony was border lining sarcasm, with that last part, but his somber tone for the most part staying intact.

"Loki told you about Balder?" Thor was actually shocked by this news. His blue eyes widened, and body frozen. Loki talking about Balder, is defiantly not normal.

"He did mention a few things. Like how baby bro was kept hidden. His death would jumpstart the Norse Apocalypse. Oh yah. Also that his ex, Karnilla, who I never heard of until that day, is madly in love with said third brother. Learning that got me thinking. Loki must be up to something. That this is part of his master plan. But it's not like he will tell me anything like that. So this is where I need you, Thor. I need you to help fill in some of the missing pieces." Tony gripped his pants, looking down at the tacky red carpet before meeting the crystal blue eyes. "Do you think there is any chance Karnilla gave Loki those magic rocks? That may be. Just maybe. He promised to hand Balder over to her, if she gives him the stones."

Thor sat in silence for a few moments. Seriously thinking over everything Tony has said. "Do you know for certain that my brother went to her?" Thor asked forlornly, as if he were admitting defeat. That no matter how much he thought and tried to find a way around this theory, he couldn't.

"He flat out told me that he visited her." Tony responded without a moment's hesitation. "But a part of me thinks that this is not the first time he has paid her a visit in the past few months." Tony's voice slowly beginning to trail off the more he thought about it. The longer he pondered over Loki's schemes, the more quickly the ideas came to him. "He said she was of little help. That she will not be useful until he attacks Asgard...What if the day Loki broke out of his Isle prison, he didn't just steal the icebox. What if he got his hands on two treasures that day?"

"If all that you say is true, Loki will use the stones to not only amplify his powers, but those of the casket as well."

"The only question left then, is if Loki really does have these stones and the casket, why has he just been sitting back? Watching everything he started unfold from the sidelines?" Tony questioned more to himself than Thor.

"How is my brother doing?" Thor's question caught Tony off guard. He was not expecting the subject to switch so abruptly. Even though he was taken by surprise, the hesitation in an answer was because he was not sure what to say. He needed to word this answer carefully. After all, he didn't imagine Thor would be eager to hear about his younger brother having a one night sexcipade with Tony, then vanishing for a month without a single word.

"Seeing as how he has yet to rule the world, I would say it's all good on that front." Tony started out, looking at the one positive. "But he has been more secretive than usual. He still opened up to me about some things. But honestly. I don't know. Some days I see the Loki you remember, and others, I see the Loki I first met." Tony didn't know how else to explain all that has happened without going into every bloody detail. But this seemed like the best way to explain the situation.

"If my brother has not started his battle, despite having all he needs to do so; it must be because of you. As good of an actor I know my brother can be; I cannot see him taking this long to put a plan into action. And the only reason I can think of this being is because of you. Despite that. I know Loki is up to something. As much as I want to tell myself otherwise, I know it to be true. We must prepare ourselves for the worst if he so chooses to put his plan into action."

"One more question." Tony gripped his pants even tighter as he spoke. "Your parents hiding the fact Loki is a Frost Giant. Now I learn they actually hid your baby bro Balder from both you and Loki. Do you think your parents were in the right doing that to them?" His breathing became inconsistent as he waited for an answer. Not sure what type of answer to expect from Thor.

"While I do not always agree with my father's choices, at times I do understand the reasoning behind them. With Loki..." Thor trailed off for a moment, allowing himself to collect his thoughts. "Our mother told me how he discovered his true parentage. It was cruel. And I am partially to blame. If I didn't fall into Loki's scheme. If I was not so persistent about charging into Jotunheim. None of this would have happened. But I understand why our parents chose to keep the fact his is not born of Asgard secret. The Frost Giants are our enemy. Many fear and hate the race. They are deemed monsters in the eyes of the masses. If Loki grew up knowing what he was, and it was found out by the whole kingdom. His heart would have darkened long ago from the torment. Our parents didn't want him to be seen or feel different. Have to live his life being condemned." Thor spoke honestly to Tony, his cerulean eyes still shifting from side to side. "Even after learning of his true parentage, I saw my brother no differently. But not all of Asgard's citizens think that way. Their hate for the Frost Giants run deep. Despite all this, Loki and I were raised together. We played, fought, and journeyed together. His blood being that of Laufey means nothing. I will always see him as my brother. My friend. I just wish he knew that too."

"He does. It's just easier to justify his actions by pretending otherwise." Tony knew all too well the truth behind those words.

The sound of water shutting off shattered the mood, both men becoming deathly silent. They knew this conversation could not be heard by any other ears. "Well Romeo, I won't take any more of your time away from Juliette." Tony rose from his seat, grabbed his suitcase, and headed for the door, but felt Thor's firm hand on his shoulder. "I'll let you know if I learn anything else." Tony promised, taking note of the crestfallen look in the god's eyes.

Thor nodded his head and let Tony go. Jane exited the bathroom, drying off her hair with a towel. She noticed Thor sitting alone on the bed, Tony Stark no longer present. "That was a quick visit. What did he need to talk to you about?" She asked, joining him on the bed.

"New information on an old quest. You needn't worry." He said with a small smile, but inside knowing he is playing a dangerous game. He is keeping a secret that not only affects one realm but two. That by keeping what little he knows about his brother and Tony he could be seen as a traitor. And yet, his heart is telling him to keep it. That this may just be the thing Loki needs to be pulled out of the darkness.

Once all of this is made known, he doesn't see his father being pleased. Thor knows too well of the Allfather's displeasure with him gallivanting off to Earth to help protect it and being with Jane. A mortal. Having another son smitten by one would only add fuel to the flames. Asgardians were supposed to stay away from Earth after the war with the Frost Giants. Sure they broke the rule now and again. That's how some of the crazy mortal myths were formed. But now, things are getting out of hand.

Humans are learning too much. Advancing. Becoming a beacon for other races in the galaxy to come to; whether it is to fight or make peaceful relations. And it all started with his banishment and Loki sending the destroyer. That is why he needs to protect Earth. That is why he needs to help his brother. It could be the only way to make sure the Asgardian Earth relations do not become tainted.

There are other ties keeping him to Earth, Jane for example. But fixing the mess he started will always be the top priority. And if Tony can help him with that goal, he is willing to keep this secret for a little while longer.

* * *

Tony sat in his garage, not doing anything in particular. His chat with Thor helped a bit, but not as much as he would have liked. Karnilla's magic stones were the one piece of information that could be of some use. Magic Stones. Stone that apparently have a mind of their own, because they only work if they deem you worthy. Would they consider Loki and his goals worthy enough for their power boost?

As much as Tony wanted to think no, he knew the answer was yes. Thor said the stones would not only amply his power, but that of the casket. Tony remembered holding the blue box. The eloquent designs on the outside. A box that could freeze and kill many mortals. It could easily take down him, Cap, Natasha, and Clint. Maybe he needs to power boost because it won't work as well on Thor and the Hulk.

 _Maybe I'm looking at this all wrong_. Tony though out loud as he leaned back on the top of his chair. Extremis. The Casket of Ancient Winters. The Norn Stones. He knows for a fact Loki has the casket. He saw it and held it with his own two hands. He knows Loki took Extremis, and supposedly gave it to HYDRA, but they are calling foul play. So there is a chance Loki still has that. Then there are the stones. It's unknown if he does have them. But knowing he did go to Karnilla, it's safe to assume that he would attempt to get his hands on them. Three items. What is their connection? Each one has a purpose. A reason for Loki needing them. And all reasons are obvious at that. One is a distraction. Extremis. That one would most likely be the distraction, while the stones and casket and the focus. So why does it seem like that is not what Loki is doing. That it is too obvious and logical.

Tony felt like his mind was moving in circles as he continued pondering over these three items. He just couldn't figure out the missing piece. The glue that ties all this stuff together.

What he is sure about though, is one of those three items are a distraction. Something to throw him off. Only two of those items are of complete necessity to his plan. If only he could figure out which two those were.

If only he had another Asgardian to talk to. Someone else besides Thor. Some who understand the complexity of magic. If he could, he could book a one way ticket to Nornheim to see Karnilla. Even Amora would be an ideal candidate for his questions. But he had a feeling even they are in the dark when it all comes down to it. They just know their roles. Their specific purpose in the grand scheme of things, and that's it. They have no clue what the bigger picture is.

 _Karnilla might._ Something whispered in the back of him mind. _Loki's reaction when you mentioned Karnilla being a master of time. Seeing what has yet to come or what has passed. All Loki said was that he creates his own future. So, Karnilla may know something. She could have shown Loki the future. Something he wants to prevent. That could be the reason behind Loki's newfound cautiousness. Why he is saying he wants to be with you, but cannot allow himself to be with you fully. He has strong feelings for you. And those feelings could result in something that he wants to avoid at any and all costs._

Tony waved off the voice and its lack of helpfulness. All they have are speculations. Those of his own and those of that irksome voice that keeps popping up. He has nothing more. No solid evidence or proof of Loki having the stones or Extremis. And while Loki has the casket, he still hasn't used it yet.

All Tony feels like he knows for sure is that he cannot stop thinking about Loki. Whether it's wanting to get physical with him, talking, or figuring out what his grand plan to become the king of the apes is. He is hopelessly and relentlessly addicted to a Norse God. And that god also has strong feelings for him. Desires that he tries to avoid, but ends up succumbing to.

That's all he should be focusing on. Him and Loki. Nothing else. He also should probably help out Bruce with the device to stop Loki's magic. But that is it. He needs to stop worrying about things that may never come to pass. He cannot let this unknown future control him. This future that Loki might already know everything about.


	38. Part 38

 

 

 

"If you love and get hurt, love more.

If you love more and hurt more, love even more.

If you love even more and get hurt even more, love some more until it hurts no more..."

― William Shakespeare

* * *

PART 38

* * *

Loki's week went by faster than he would have liked. Despite telling himself he needs to get focused. Concentrate on his plan. He failed miserably. All he could think about was Tony visiting him. That fact he told Tony about Karnilla. And Tony is no idiot. So long as he has pieces of the puzzle, he can usually put it together. That was one reason he hated, but was also attracted to Tony. The challenge. The intellect. Someone who is comparable to himself. Keeps him on his toes. But most importantly, someone who sees him as an equal.

As the days passed, he longed to see Tony more and more. Find out if during this short time apart he put any more pieces together. Have more questions that he will have to avoid. If what they talked about last sunk in at all.

He missed the smell of hazelnut that engulfed his senses when Tony stood close to him. But most of all, he couldn't help but think of the simple, terse kiss they shared. The kiss that sealed their new promise. A promise that he is unsure he will be able to keep. No. He kept telling himself. He will keep this promise. He will kill Tony, the rest of the Avengers, and finally rule. Be seen as a true son of Asgard and an equal to Thor. The only problem is, that day seemed to be getting more and more distant. Put off further. The imagery of what it would be like that day was now fuzzy. No longer a clear picture. It has been tarnished. And who knows when it will finally be cleaned up. When it will look as it did before he truly meet Tony Stark.

He stood up, appearing in Tony's home as usual. It seemed quieter than before. As if everything was still, even the air he was breathing. Which was a hard feat, seeing as how Tony is usually the only living organism in his house. One thing Loki never understood was that infernal voice servant, Jarvis. On occasion it would speak up, but for the most part, it stayed silent. Allowing Loki find the mortal himself.

He opened the door to the basement and the loud music shatter the silence of the rest of the house. He walked down the stairs, his face scrunched up as the music continued growing louder with every step he took. Then again, he didn't understand Tony's taste in music to begin with. Most of it sounded like endless shouting or high pitched screeching.

As he approached the glass door with the pin pad, instead of having to use his magic to open it, it did so on its own. Allowing him free access in the garage. With a wave of his hand, Loki silenced the music; but by doing so, he realized that Tony is not in the garage. Well at least, if he is in his work space, he didn't complain about his music being turned off.

He walked around the garage, ignoring the row of crimson and gold, with a few streaks of silver the best he could, but it is hard, considering it is the narcissistic focal point of the room. Instead, he did his best to keep his attention on the cars, something he hated relatively less than the Iron Man suits.

Moving to the other side of the garage, he went to the small kitchen area. He noticed the coffee maker is still on and warm liquid in the pot. Pouring it into a mug, the bitter hazelnut was beginning to smell stale. It must be a few hours old. So Tony must have been here at one point.

Loki's head swiftly shot to the side, the coffee swaying from the mug, onto his hands as an odd sound caught his attention. Two robot looking things that he never once remembered moving around, were in fact moving. Despite them not having faces, he could sense them looking at him. Loki placed the mug down on the counter, and stepped towards the strange looking robot creatures. One of them cocked its arm looking thing to the side, almost as if it were a curious child. Looking at someone he should know, but doesn't. As Loki stepped forward, it wheeled a few feet back.

Loki then attempted to step a few more feet, towards the other robot. It was trying to stay still. Like if it didn't move, Loki wouldn't see it. However, Loki stopped before he could do so, for an Iron man armor came flying through the garage from outside. Tony landed between the two robots, and took off the helmet. "You had to wake up the kids, after I just put them down to sleep." Tony said as his eyes shifted between the two robots. "DUM-E, U." Tony said looking at the two robots that were apprehensive towards the god, whom they have only seen on a few occasions, but never once tried to approach. "Go play, while the grownups talk." The two robots, scooted away, but DUM-E looked back at Tony, only to go to the other side of the garage with his brother, and go into a sleep like mode. "They usually don't like strangers." Tony said as a small smile began to form as he looked back at his two idiotic robots. "And for the most part, are completely useless. But besides them, and Jarvis, they are the only family I have known and trusted." The smile vanished as Tony began to take off the armor pieces in front of Loki, not caring that the god was watching him undress into just the golden mesh that keeps the pieces together. "So what have I done to be worthy of your presence today?"

A smirk formed on Loki's lips, whose eyes moved to focus on Tony. All the while he was undressing; he was not really paying attention to Tony, but on the robots in the back. Tony's family. All these months have passed, and he is still learning about Tony. Gaining a new perspective on him and everything he has gone through. "Seeing as how you were not pleased with my month long vanishing for a second time. I thought it would be better to make an appearance, that way you do not feel the need to come to my apartment again." Those words were partially true. A small part of him wants to continue their mental chess game. See if Tony has figured anything else. But most of all, he just wanted to see the mortal. Be in his presence, even if it were only for a few minutes.

"Well apology accepted." Tony said as the last piece of armor was put into the case. Loki rolled his eyes, of course Tony would turn this into something about him. Making it out to be something as narcissistic as an apology. "Want to play a game of chess?" The words just seemed to escape from Tony's lips. He told himself no more chess games. He even put the board away. And yet seeing Loki come to him. Chess seemed like the only way to break the ice after their last talk. Their latest promise. It's something that could ease the tension that always formed when their conversations became too deep and personal.

Chess, the idea made Loki's heart skip a beat. So long it has been since they have done that. It was one of the things that brought them together. Led them to where they are now. Despite knowing in his mind what he needs to do, it couldn't persuade his heart otherwise. The idea of returning to their old routine was too tempting. Sharing stories, while trying to outwit each other in a chess game. There was something calming about it. "It has been a while Stark. I hope you have not lost your usual bravado while playing. It would be dull otherwise."

"And I hope you still take twenty minutes to make your first move." Tony replied back, a small ripple of sarcasm making its way. Extending a hand, Tony pointed towards the stairwell. "Age before beauty." He added with a wink as Loki rolled his eyes and headed to the staircase.

"How old do you think me?" Loki asked curious to hear some daft answer, or an attempt at Tony's usual logical answers.

"Well, I'm guessing Asgard time is different than Earth time. Kind of like Narnia, but time still moves in both worlds, despite you being in one instead of the other." Tony started, following Loki up the stairs slowly. "You look like you are in your late twenties, early thirties. But I know from Thor, you were on Earth at least a thousand years ago. So let's go with two thousand, five hundred seventy three years old."

Loki attempted to hold back a laugh, but failed miserably. "Let's just go with your first assumption then." They reached the living room, and Tony grabbed the Chess board and began setting it up.

"You could at least tell me how close I am." He said as he pulled out the pieces. It has been so long since he held them, and with Loki smiling, the board being set up, it's as if nothing has changed between them. The deceit and treachery is a thing of the past. Or that it won't happen at all.

"I am an immortal god, after childhood, you tend to stop keeping track of your age." Loki said, helping in the setting up of the board.

"Well, I'm 43." Tony said quaintly. "So I'm just trying to see which one of us is the grave and cradle robber."

With that, the board was set; both became silent, mentally prepping for the long game ahead of them.

About four five minutes have gone by, and the silence ensued. The only noise was that of the soft pang of the pieces. Both were completely absorbed and focused, nothing else could penetrate their thoughts but the game before them. Nothing else existed in the world. Nick Fury or even Agent Coulson could be calling Tony about some new enemy once again destroying the city, but not even that could move him from his place.

For only a moment Tony looked up from the board and absorbed the image of the god in front of him. Loki looked no different. His legs spread wide and invitingly. The soft tongue that possesses a wintery bite when they kiss slithered through his lips when he found the perfect move. And those emerald orbs. Despite them being completely focused on the chessboard, Tony couldn't imagine how he lasted so long in this game without glancing at them. Even though Loki is technically a god, he didn't know how anyone could have such alluring eyes. Eyes that speak more loudly than any words he could possibly say.

Tony moved his rook, capturing Loki's knight. He didn't want silence anymore. The longer it lasts, the more his mind will drift. Want to cross that line Loki redrew. "Isn't this the part of the game, where you would tell me some story from yours and Thor's childhood in an attempt to distract me from winning?" Sure it has only been a week since they last saw one another. Seven days is nothing compared to the month he endured beforehand. But that was before he found himself so completely lost in Loki. Desiring what he knows he shouldn't. Crossing lines that never should be crossed. Breaking down walls that both of them forgot existed.

"I don't need to distract you, in order to beat you in this game." Loki said moving one of his pawns forward. "But I am surprised. No interrogation." Tony moved another piece. "And after all the information I gave you the last time we talked."

Tony instinctively laughed as Loki took one of his pawns, but inside his heart shrunk a little smaller. Loki mentioning business. Wanting to stay focused on something less intimate. "Well I figured you telling me another story about how you tried to humiliate Thor during childhood might warm you up before I ask you about Karnilla and the Norn Stones." Tony said with a pang of resentment, but did his best to hide it behind sarcasm.

Loki could not feel his heart beating. The Norn Stones. How could Tony know about those? Thor. Damn it. He must have gone to his brother. Asked him questions about Karnilla and the Norn. While Thor doesn't know much, he knows enough to get the cogs turning in Tony's head. He knew not to stay still for too long or Tony would begin to suspect something. Instead, Loki bit the tip of his finger for a brief moment, concentrating on the chessboard and moved his queen.

Tony should have known that Loki would have his best poker face when mentioning the Norn Stones. If what Thor told him about the stones were true, Loki would definitely want to keep them a secret for a long as possible. Still he was hoping for at least an eyebrow raised, maybe a fist formed. Not just a few second pause and a finger bit while looking at the chess board.

"Well, which would you like first?" Loki asked as his attention moved from the chessboard to Tony's own chocolate eyes.

Tony had to think carefully. Loki is not denying the existence of the Norn Stones, but he is also not outright admitting he does have them. Then again, he didn't want to talk business just yet. He wanted to enjoy his time with Loki. Not have to worry about reality for a little while longer. "Well, I could always use a laugh. Have something to make fun of Thor with later." Tony decided, knowing he shouldn't debate too long on what to do. "So, let's hear the one of Loki and Thor's excellent adventures."

A small smile formed on Loki's lips as one particular story came to mind. "Thor and I were still young, what you would consider a teenager. We were out traveling, and came across an Elven cavalry. Jealousy and envy washed over Thor. He swore that when he was older, that he would have an even finer mount than the Elves. One that would match his strength and humble character."

"Let me guess. You suggested that he rode some mythical Asgardian donkey." Tony chimed in.

"Actually they were fire breathing goats." A breathy laugh escaped Loki's lips. "I told him that the measure of the steed is in the effort it takes to break it. That a horse or pony is far too simple. That he needed to break the most stubborn of beats. Toothgnasher and Toothgrinder. They would not bend to any man or god or elf. The only reason they would bend is to eat grass. Thor spent many months trying to tame the beasts, but alas, he could not break them. Failure was not an option for him, especially when he had his mind set on something. Eventually, he traveled to the land of the dwarves, where they forged a magical bridle that had the power to break any beast. The only problem was the beats were brothers. One would not bend without the other. His solution was to force both of them into the bridle and break them at the same time. Once they were broken, he returned to Asgard, on top of his steeds no less. As for the reception he received while riding the beasts. Let's just say if it were me. I would have had the kingdom flogged for their lack of reverence. However, the whole kingdom's reaction was exactly what I was looking for in Thor's case."

Tony had to admit that, that story was pretty funny. He could just picture Thor on top of two giant goats, his beaming grin not wavering as he rode them back to Asgard. "And how did the fair prince take to his less than awe inspired welcoming?"

"Oh come now Stark. In his youth, his overly inflated ego had no bounds. Granted, it was never nearly as large as yours. But his pride was not damaged for even a moment. And his lack of embarrassment, made the kingdom tone down the jesting. What fun is it, to ridicule a prince when he has no shame? That's how they saw it anyways."

"But you enjoyed every minute of watching Thor get thrown off the goat's back. The kingdoms initial reaction. And well frankly I can't blame you." Tony said, laughing now himself, at the silliness of their conversation. The imagery of the prank. "Although." Loki started, half laughing, for Tony mentioning the Norn Stones was the furthest thought from his mind now. "After that day, Thor never did ride them again. So while his ego may not have been hurt externally, he at least had the sense to realize how daft he was being. Riding goats as his steed." He said incredulously, laughter still ringing as he spoke.

"So what has become of the fire breathing goats?" Tony asked, his voice also still chuckling softly.

"They remain in Asgard. They have their own private stable." Loki said, his grin still not fading. "They are no different than horses now. Easily bend to men and gods alike, so long as they hear or see the dwarf made bridle."

The ginning slowly faded as did the laughing as both looked at the chess board. Silence returned, and they knew what this meant. They continued looking at the black and white pieces, thinking maybe if they stared at the board long enough, continued their game, they could avoid it. They could keep this delusion going.

Loki looked back up first, looking in Tony's direction, but not meeting his eyes. "The story is over." He said doing his best to sound apathetic, stoic. "So it appears we have to return to our usual business." Loki said, as the silence ensued. Loki didn't understand why now he was so hesitant to talk about what Tony has figured out. Before he was curious. Anxious to see what he has learned. Now, he just wants to continue on as they have been. Enjoying the trivial conversations and always tying chess games.

Tony looked at the floor, not meeting Loki's eyes. "Yah. It appears so."

"You have been speaking to my brother?" Loki asked more bitterly than he intended to. He knew he was right. How else could Tony know about the Norn Stones? It shouldn't come as a surprise to him. They are teammates. And well, frankly, Thor would be easier to talk to for the information he wants. Still it stung a bit. No, more than a bit. It tore him up. He knew it shouldn't. Both are still keeping up their end of the deal. Still this was supposed to be their game. Using Thor for information should be considered cheating in a sense. But those are feelings Loki would repress as usual. "And what fanciful story did he tell you about the Norn Stones?"

"Not much to be honest." Tony said with a sigh as he slumped in his chair. "All he knew was rumors. He did say that Karnilla's magic was infused in them but they only work, if they deem the holder worthy of their use."

Loki gripped his slacks tightly, ruffling the pristine fabric. Thor was not as ignorant as he thought. The only thing he still has going for him is that Thor just knew them as rumors. Never seeing the power or the stones himself, he could never confirm nor deny their truths. Then again, not many have seen the stones at all to even verify they do exist. "And you think I have the Norn Stones?" Loki asked, praying his voice remained unconcerned while asking his question. Thankfully it did. "Tell me. If I did have these stones. Why haven't I used them yet? If they are as powerful as you believe them, why would I keep them hidden? Why would I still be with you? If had had the power of the stones at my disposal you would already be dead…" Loki's voice trailed off, regretting the words he just spoke. He bit his tongue for while he started out indifferent, his was becoming to vigorous. Pained. Emotional. He told himself that he wanted to hear and know what Tony has discovered, but now, more than ever, it's the last thing he wants to hear.

Hypocrisy lingered deep withing, making Loki feel even worse. He does have the stones, and is staying with Tony. He needs him. Possibly more than he needs his throne. More than proving his father and brother wrong. That is what his heart tells him anyways. But this time, his mind took over for the rant. It spoke what he should be doing and not what he is.

Tony's hands bashed the chess board as he stood up from his chair. The pieces scattered off the table and onto the floor. Loki's eyes widened, not sure what to expect from Tony at this point. Walking to the other side of the table, Tony grabbed Loki by the chin, and pressed his lips on top of Loki. He wanted to stop this. He didn't want to talk about the Norn Stones, the ex girlfriend, Thor, none of that. Yes, he needs to figure out Loki's plan, what he is up to. Figure out where is had been vanishing to for month after month. But seeing the regret in Loki's eyes after speaking those words, he knew this conversation needed to come to an end. If not, they would fight some more, and Loki would possibly vanish for another month again, if not two, hell maybe even three. And Tony knew what little is left of his heart could not take such leaving.

Loki could feel the bitter hatred of Tony talking to Thor about Karnilla and the Norn Stones evaporate with every passing second. Their tongues battling, taking in the calming taste of hazelnut, the warm feelings when they talked casually, mocking Thor, learning more about Tony and his robots; those emotions washed over him in waves. His mind protesting. Telling him to pull away, but his heart and body, it demanded the smaller body on top of his own. Tony obliged, his legs spread around the chair as he sat on Loki's lap. He ran his hands through the silky dark locks, as Loki's hand lingered up and down his back. When they parted, Tony held Loki, as other people have held him in times of needing comfort. He was not sure if he was doing it right. If this was what Loki needed. But something inside him, told him it was the right thing to do.

Loki rested his head on Tony's chest, listening to the patter of his heart beat. It was moving fast, sounding like it wanted to break free from Tony's chest. It reminded him of times when his mother held him as a child. It was a soothing act to let him know everything would be alright.

Tony is such a fool. An idiot. Why was he comforting him so? He does not deserve this. He is still continuing with his plan. Planning on taking down the Avengers. And he just threw a tantrum because more of his plan is becoming known and Tony is smart enough to figure it all out. To put the pieces together. But mainly he is upset because his heart can't take it. It refuses to talk about such things that only bring him more pain. Loki tries to tell himself that he is not worthy of such affections. But he needs this. He needs Tony. He needs to know, he is not the only one confused. Conflicted. The only one who wants to avoid talking about their society dictated duties despite knowing they must.

Loki wanted to speak, say something, anything. But nothing seemed good enough. The right thing to say or explain what is happening. He also had a feeling if he did try speaking, Tony would hush him. Tony knew deep down he didn't mean what he said. That he brashly spoke out of annoyance. That until they finally reach that point of no return. The apex of their relationship. That is when it will begin to crumble. That for now. They will continue this fantasy as if it were reality.

Tony didn't needs to hear any of these words. He knew that Loki's eyes, and their kiss; those said everything that needed to be said.


	39. Part 39

“It is better to lose your pride with someone you love rather than to lose that someone you love with your useless pride.”

-John Ruskin

* * *

PART 39

* * *

 

Loki and Tony never did return or even attempt to recreate their chess game. But most of all neither pressed the Norn Stones any more. In fact, they did no talking at all after the kiss and embrace. Both were at a loss of words about what happened. That silence resulted in Loki vanishing from the house, and Tony falling onto the floor. His head scrapped the edge of the table in the process, and his back landing on a few of the chess pieces.

Loki paced around his apartment in a fluster, his teeth grinding, and hands balled into fists. He didn’t understand at all what had happened. Why was he so mad about Tony and Thor talking? Upset that Tony knows about the Norn Stones? And why did Tony kiss him so? Cuddle him like a lamb despite his childish outburst?

He told himself to keep his emotions in check. That he needs to know how much Tony has figured out, for strategic purposes. That this is no different than a game of chess. Yes, all these things make sense when he was away from Tony. It was all so logical and simplistic. Yet being with Tony, being in his presence, reason was always just a wistful dream. His heart and bodily urges took control. How will he avoid the future the Norn bestowed upon him if he becomes a love struck fool whenever he is close to Tony?

Every time they get like that. Indulge themselves with another kiss. All it does is bring them closer to that fairy tale like future. A brief happy future. Why would he choose such a life of pain and heartache with a mortal? Tony may bring him some sense of happiness now, but most human lives only last, what eighty years? Stark is already half way through and he is a far cry from an ordinary mortal. He puts his life is on the line every time he dons the armor. While he may think himself invincible, survived so many hardships, he is still fragile compared to the rest of the beings in the known universe.

How happy could he truly be, living a docile life for forty earth years? As soon as Tony is gone for good, what will be left for him? What little joy he has from being with the mortal, will die along with him.

Then there was the other future. The one closer to his original goal and desire. The future where he kills Tony. But at the same time, he could die as well.

There is only one way Loki could see avoiding both of these futures. With a wave of his hand, the Norn Stones appeared. These little rocks hold the potential to make sure he can avoid both futures.  He gripped them tightly before setting them down on his table top. He has few options, but options nonetheless.

With another wave of his hand, the Extremis Virus appeared. He held it gingerly in his hands, moving it around, studying it from all angles. The bubbles in the liquid moved about, and Loki continued turning it around in his hands. His eyes went back to the Norn Stones and he placed the virus next to them. He still doesn’t know enough. His plan. He dare not attempt it. Not yet. There are still too many cards being held, and not enough on the table. With another wave, both disappeared.

Even though it’s the best option he has at avoiding both of those futures, something else even more dangerous could arise from it. His relationship with Stark, could become even more complex, and possibly more desirable.

At the same time, it may not work. Science and magic. While they are similar, there are reasons the two never should intertwine. Especially with mortals. They don’t know how to control the power, and more times than naught, lose themselves in it.

* * *

 

Tony finally sat up, placing a hand on the back of his head, no blood, but he did have a nice bump starting to form from hitting the table. With a sigh, he picked up one of the chess pieces he landed on; the black king. He gingerly rubbed the perfectly carved piece, before gripping it tightly. How did it all come to this? Him holding Loki so tenderly. He has been held like that many times before, but never once was on the giving end. It was so strange to him. He didn't even understand how he was able to perform such an act, but he did.

Loki though. That act seemed to scare him. Something from their talk and embrace, struck a chord. And Tony, he could only guess what and why. They could be feelings resulting from the same questions Tony has. Questions such as, when did their game of, I'm going to beat you by being close to you, so let’s play chess games while exchanging witty banter, become so strenuous? When did the dynamic shift? Become so painful? Why is it easier now to openly share their past, but not the present or future? "I think chess is easier to play with a board, and an opponent." Tony's eyes strayed from the chess piece, to Pepper. She had a tablet along with a stack of manila folders in hand, appearing in her typical business attire. "Unless Jarvis has taken it up. But that still doesn't explain the thirty two pick up." She pointed to the chess pieces on the floor as she sat down and placed the stack of envelopes on the chessboard.

Tony let the piece return to its place on the floor and began to stand up. "Jarvis, while displaying a wonderful array of emotion and concern to every situation we are in, is still a super computer designed by me. I would lose to him almost every time. He can see over two hundred million moves per second. I can probably only see two hundred.”

Tony pulled up the chair Loki was in what felt like moments ago and sat on it. "So what work am I going to attempt to put off today?" His eyes strayed to the tall stack and the tablet, knowing that he could easily be here for hours depending on what it was.

"A few finalizing details for charity events, sponsorships, donations. Small things like that." She said grabbing her tablet and scrolling through the list of things that need to be done. "I'm amazed the house is still standing with how much traveling I have been doing. You should at least come on the press tour in Europe. It's still a few years away, but it would make a good impression, that you are not just Iron Man." She grabbed the first stack and a pen, looking over the papers before handing them over.

Tony grabbed that papers, and began perusing them, without actually looking at them. He wanted to tell Pepper that of course he was fine. He has Jarvis, and Bruce and Rhodey call to check in on him. But he also wanted to say that Loki pops in from time to time. That he is the reason for the chessboard being out. The pieces on the floor. Loki. The one person who drives him insane, but also fills in the voids that have been created over the years. So long as Loki keeps him company, then he will always find a way to be alright.

After a few more seconds of fake reading, he finally clicked pen and began signing and initialing the documentation in silence. He wondered if he should ask Pepper how she is doing. Make sure that her memory is still foggy to all the things he wanted to stay forgotten. Looking at her sitting across from him now, he questioned what would have happened if he did get to her in time. If she never forgot the past years, what would his life be like? Would he still be with her? Think Loki is nothing more than an Asgardian pain in the ass that needs to get over his daddy and brother issues. Instead of Pepper sitting across from him, would they be cozying up on the couch or bed, Tony making her avoid work at any and all costs.

No longer is it Pepper he wants those things with. Now, it Loki. And frankly he wouldn't have it any other way. When he looks at Pepper now, and meditates on his relationship with her, all the highs and the lows, they feel like more of a dream than his relationship with Loki. "How is that memory thing going?" Tony finally asked grabbing the next stack of papers.

Pepper hesitated for a moment as she flipped through the stack tony signed, but her usual smile returned as she continued skimming over them. "You know, I have just been so busy; I have not really thought of it, or try to think about it."

There it was again. A pause. He could have sworn the last time he asked that question, she did the same thing. Why was that? If she does remember why would she lie about it? Maybe he is looking too much into it. Afraid what would happen if she did remember. Would she expect them to just pick up where they left off? Or would she just let Tony go, since she kind of does know he moved on. She just doesn't know who he moved on to.

"Anything else Miss Potts?" He asked as he signed the last paper.

"Is it something you want me to remember or make sure stays forgotten?" She asked not looking at Tony as she grabbed that stack.

The air became as cold as Loki’s kisses, from Pepper’s unexpected question. Tony was still holding the pen, clicking it nervously. He didn't know how to answer it. Part of him felt like he should be honest. That he owed it to her. At the same time, he did feel it was safer for her to stay in the dark. That things are better this way."Why do you think I am hiding something? I have nothing to hide. I just wanted to make sure you are still doing alright."

Tony hoped that Pepper would back off, but the skeptical look on her face seemed to say otherwise. “I tried talking to both Rhodey and Happy about this. Asked them to fill in some of the blanks. They told me a bit more about the attack on New York. Some of the fights you have fought. But other than that, they always said to ask you.” She gripped the papers tightly as she paused for a breath. "When you ask me if I'm alright, I just can’t shake the feeling that you are hiding something. Something mainly from me, but everyone else may be in the dark as well. You play a great game of poker Tony, but I have known you long enough. And memory forgotten or not, the longer you hide, the worse it will blow up in your face.” Tony stayed silent. This was partially true. While things did usually blow up in his face, he always found victory in the end. He doesn’t know failure. With a sigh, Pepper knew she might as well be talking to a brick wall. “That will be all then Mr. Stark." She straightened herself up, and left Tony without saying another word.

"Still no memory of what happened." Tony shot his head around, as soon as he heard the proverbial voice. Loki stood in the doorway that led to the living room, his body slightly leaning against the side of the wall. The long arms were crossed in front of his chest, and a crooked grin showed his pleasure in learning this news. "And you continue to keep it from her. Interesting."

"Didn't you just leave?" Tony questioned a tad too irately. "Or were you really here all along and just hiding because of Pepper?"

"I needed some time to myself." Loki started slowly as he stood up and began walking towards Tony. "A moment to regain my composure. We both acted rashly; allowing our emotions to seize control of the situation. So if you wish to continue the interrogation, I suggest you start now."

“I don’t want to play this game right now Loki.” Tony said turning his head around, and leaning his head back on the chair.

Loki reached the chair Pepper was in, and sat down while curiously studying Tony. What happened in the hour he was gone? What did that woman say or do to him? Or was it Loki leaving in itself and now coming out of the blue causing this reaction. Why did he return? He didn’t know that the assistant was coming. He was too distracted by the kiss to sense anything else. If he hadn’t left when he did, there was a good chance they might have been seen.

Still, why did he come back to Tony? Why did he feel so compelled to return to him after meditating over the stones and the virus? He didn’t know, but for some reason returning to Tony seemed like the right thing to do. That it was worse hiding from their moment of vulnerability instead of embracing it. Accepting it for what it was, and why it was needed.

He looked down to the floor and the chess pieces were still there, almost virtually untouched from when Tony smashed the board. With a wave of his hand, the pieces returned to their previous positions. “What game do you wish to play then?”

“No games.” Tony said talking to the ceiling instead of Loki at first. But his head moved down it a normal relaxed position. “No hiding when things get serious.” Loki’s eyes met Tony as if he were signaling his agreement in this request. "Did you hear all of that just now? What Pepper said?"

"That whatever you are hiding will catch up to you, and will only cause you more suffering in the end." Loki's eyes didn't stray from Tony as he spoke. "And what she speaks is true. No matter how much we may deny it. Try to ignore that irksome voice that serves as a constant reminder."

"And I don't care." Tony leaned forward, rubbing his thighs in the process. "I have told you before. I don’t think what we are doing is stupid. And if it blows up in our faces so what? Look at us now. Really look at what has happened since you first came to Earth. What is the worst that can happen? Besides death that is."

_Losing you forever. Whether it be in death or not._ Loki thought to himself but stay silent. _Having this be found out and forcibly being torn apart._ He continued the list in his head, but still stayed silent. He has a way around it. Around two deaths if either future finally catches up to him. "My point." Tony continued seeing as how Loki's eyes were shifting as he became lost in his own thought. "So why did you come back?" Tony pressed.

Loki's eyes swiftly came to a halt as his brain began slowing down. The question with an answer he himself didn't fully know the answer to. "No reason really." The words slipped out as he became entranced by Tony's piercing gaze. "I felt foolish for leaving. For allowing myself to be effected by your knowledge of the Norn Stones. For speaking to my brother. If you wish to continue our talk, then I will oblige."

"I said no more games Loki." Tony spoke honestly but not fully sure where all this was coming from. Where the words found courage to be spoken freely. "There was a reason that neither of us wanted to answer or ask those questions. We wanted to avoid it, but forced ourselves to go through with it. And look where it got us." Tony said incredulously as he leaned back in his chair. "Somehow trying to keep our original promise has become arduous. This game we are trying to play. To outsmart one another. I don't want it anymore. Not when we are together. So no more games. No more questions about the Norn Stones, Extremis, or any other objects with an Avengers Assembly requirement. No forcing ourselves to talk about our diabolical plans." Tony stood up and moved the chair further back so he could crouch in front of Loki. Get a closer look at the wavering emeralds. To inhale the floral scent that seemed to help draw these words out. "I want to propose a new agreement. When we are alone, we can scheme all we want. But when we are together, let's leave the business at the door. Let's stop forcing ourselves to play this never ending game of monopoly, and instead, do something completely abnormal for the both of us. Attempt a normal-ish relationship."

Loki thought that he had to be dreaming. He fell asleep in his apartment. There was no other explanation for how he is currently feeling and what is being said by Tony. That they both throw away the reason all of this started. Forget their plans. Stop trying to learn about one another out of duty, but instead, out of compassion. This was never supposed to happen. None of this. And yet it all feels right. That it was bound to happen all along. That somewhere deep down. A part of him he used to think was long forgotten, hoped that this would be the outcome from spending time with Tony. And now that it is. That he has finally found a sense of happiness. That long forgotten part of him is slowly becoming more prominent. Being freed from the shadows. Fighting against the hatred and darkness that has formed around it. It’s fighting not only for self happiness, but for Tony. For Iron Man to finally save someone who previously would be deemed not savable. It is crying out for help to the only person who can hear him. And the more Tony pushes. The more he presses. The louder that voice becomes, and at times, it takes over if only for a moment. Once again, the lost voice was finding strength, and agreeing to Tony’s proposition on its own.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I just wanted to give a big thank you to those of you who are still reading this fic. Also A second thank you to you who have left reviews, kudos, or done anything else for me and my fic whether it was here, on tumblr, or what not. It means a great deal to me when I see people are enjoying this fic, and keeps me going every time I open a chapter to work on. I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter and what is to come in the future. So until next time.


	40. Part 40

"Revealing the truth about yourself may cause you to lose the person you want,

but if you want him to love you,

you surely want him to love the real you,

not someone you're pretending to be."

-Unknown

* * *

PART 40

* * *

After that day, Loki started visiting on a regular basis again. Not every day, but pretty much every other day or every three days. Sometimes they talked, played a few games of chess, other times; Loki would just sit and read in various rooms of Tony's house, while Tony worked in his garage. Tony didn't mind, there was something soothing about knowing Loki was in his house. That he was once again coming on his own. It made him feel as if they were becoming close again. Trusting each other more. Tony felt like maybe Loki was finally taking his words to heart.

Coming up from the basement from working on one of his suits, he saw Loki sitting on the couch with a book in hand. Tony plopped down next to him and sighed deeply in hopes to catch the god's attention. But as usual, his antics were passed over for a book.

Tony peered over Loki's arm and began scanning the page he was reading. He knew this book well, one that he read a few times when he was both a kid and young teen. "Everywhere I see bliss, from which I alone am irrevocably excluded. I was benevolent and good; misery made me a fiend. Make me happy, and I shall again be virtuous." Tony smiled widely as he spoke. He even put the charm on a bit at the end, speaking a bit more slow and lower than usual. His smile didn't fade as he waited; curious as to what Loki's response would be.

He could see Loki's eyes move for only a moment, no longer was he focusing on the book before him. His tongue slithered thoughtful, as it did when they played chess. Carefully choosing his next move. "Begone! I will not hear you. There can be no community between you and me; we are enemies. Begone, or let us try our strength in a fight, in which one must fall."

Of course Loki continued on with the proper dialogue. Why wouldn't he? Especially when the lines he spoke were, in a way, true to their case. As to how this all began. "Do you mean that?" Tony asked no longer looking at the text on the book, but instead up at Loki's own eyes.

"What?" Loki questioned. He voice almost sounded startled; confused at what Tony as asking him. He carefully set his book on the arm of the couch and he looked at Tony, eyes still filled with bewilderment..

"Do you still believe that we are enemies? That all we have gone through is just leading up to this inevitable battle where one of us will fall?" Tony asked, still refusing to stray from the emeralds.

With a sigh, Loki's attention drifted to the window, not wanting Tony's impenetrable gaze to influence his words. "The words you spoke. The lines you so eloquently recited. They would have more meaning coming from my lips than yours." Tony was uncertain where Loki was going with this. What he could possibly be implying. His heart said Loki was finally admitting defeat. That his attempts at denying his feelings behind their final fight, where one will live and the other dies, were finally coming to an end. "So, instead, I will say this; 'I am alone and miserable. Only someone as ugly as I am could love me.'"

"I don't think in our case ugly is the best word." Tony said, reaching up and grabbing Loki by the cheek, to force the emerald orbs to look at him own. "So if we have to go with an adjective to describe us, let's go with...impaired" He saw a halfhearted smile make way on Loki's lips, but vanished before it could fully form. "So are you reading Frankenstein. It was one of my favorite books growing up. What do you think so far?"

"I pity the beast." Loki said honestly. "Being abandoned by your creator the moment after birth, because you are not what they wanted. I can relate. He taught himself to read, and speak, becoming better educated than most humans, but was still seen as a monster because of his appearance. All he wants is a companion. Someone by his side. So in a sense, I do see some of myself in him." Loki paused for a moment, trying to regain his usual demeanor. "But I have a feeling; Victor won't keep his end of the bargain. Thus making his creation a true monster. A real evil. Darkness is not something one is born with. It is created. Sometimes it forms over a lifetime of pain and anguish inflicted by those most dear to you. For others, it is created; when you assumed what you were doing is for the betterment of the world. But shunned and criticized despite your pure intentions."

"Talking about a past experience, I presume." Tony said, knowing its times like these, when it's not best to press Loki too much. To let him open up on his own.

"Yes." Loki replied back, his voice almost a quiet whisper. His arm was loosely dangling over the couch and Tony almost instinctively leaned into the crevice of Loki's body. It was so open and inviting, as if it were the prefect size, formed just for him. But he withheld. He knew the timing was not yet right for such a bold action.

"Well, why don't you tell me how your darkness was made?" Tony placed a hand on Loki's thigh, rubbing it absentmindedly. "A while ago, you told me; you said the story of how you became who you are now was for another night. I think tonight is that night. I'll make the popcorn, and you tell the tale." He tried to lighten Loki up a bit, make the mood not as somber. But Loki seemed to wave off the joke in the end as nothing. His mind too far-gone in the memory he would soon share.

"Very well." Loki finally spoke, his voice almost a whisper as he agreed. This was the one story he didn't want to have to tell Tony. It brought back too many bad memories. False hopes and lies. Reminded him how naive he was as a child. "This tale starts with mine and Thor's very first adventure together. We were young, foolish. Especially my brother. He was still training to use a sword and fight. To him swordplay became sport. A show for all those of Asgard to see. The king, our father, told every soldier in the kingdom that if Thor fought them, to let him win. The people would not take well to a future king losing. The Lady Sif knew this and tried to convince my brother of what was going on. He was too pig headed to believe her, and lost quickly to her in battle. He went to our father, questioning him about what Sif had told him and it was confirmed true. That was when he came up with the plan to find the Lost Sword of Surtur. It was a quest where he could prove he is not weak, but a strong warrior. Where our father's men could not let him win in battle. He came to me, asking me to come with him on this foolish quest. He thought my magic may be of use. I was still learning, an apprentice of sorts. I showed great aptitude in it. But had issues with control. When brother told me of his plan, I truly had no desire to go. We are princes. Royalty. There was no need for us to go gallivanting off to Jotunheim looking for a lost sword. But for my brother, I went with him. We snuck aboard the ship of my brother's idiotic friends, the Warriors Three and eventually found the sword. But our presence there; being in Jotunheim, it caused a battle between Asgard and the Frost Giants. Little to my knowledge; there was an even deeper treachery in Asgard itself. My father's advisor turned on him. He was a dark elf you see, one of the last of his kind. He blamed the Frost Giants and my father for the death of his people. With the power of the sword, he thought he could avenge his people, starting with my father's death. My brother and I went into battle to help him…I watched as my father was attacked..." Loki paused in his story. He was deathly silent and his voice soon turned grave as he looked away from the smaller body which somehow curled up next to him in the middle of his story. "...Knocked unconscious...I went to his side. Cradled his body in my own. Assuring him it would be alright. I was filled with rage and anger about father's state. Thor refused to kill the elf, even after he had him cornered." Loki laughed forlornly. "I couldn't let that happen. I seized the Sword of Surtur and killed the man who hurt my father with my own two hands. The rush, the state of ecstasy I was in from my first kill; it scared me. But over time. Meditating my actions in the temple I practiced magic in. I understood I was only afraid because I knew I liked it. The power was intoxicating. It was the first time I delved into the darkness. It made its way into my heart. After that I was never the same. I was absorbing myself in my magic, becoming a better sorcerer. My mind never seemed clearer. I saw Thor and my father for who they truly were. It was not until I learned of my true parentage many years later, that the darkness had fully consumed me."

Tony stayed quiet, but one question was wanting to come out, but he was unsure. Was it appropriate to ask him, after such a story? "And now?" The two words escaped anyways."When you kill now?" Tony's hand stopped rubbing Loki's thigh, and instead, gripped his leg tightly, wrinkling the onyx fabric.

"I feel nothing." Loki said slowly, enouncing every one of those three words he spoke. "Sure, I revel in the chaos I create when I kill. But the actual act. When I take away that life. I feel nothing at all." Tony lifted his hand, freeing the fabric, and gently caressing the side of Loki's face. "But you Anthony." He continued, gingerly placing his own hand over Tony's. "You will be that one exception."

Tony sat up, no longer leaning against the motionless granite body. "Yah know if you ever want a drawer for your scarves, I won't completely be against it." Tony said not once straying from Loki's wide eyes. He didn't know what he just said until the words were spoken. He was just so caught up in Loki and his story. Knowing that now, they have revealed themselves completely, opened up every wound imaginable to the other, Tony knew there was no doubt in his mind, he wanted to keep Loki by his side. That not even this story, what Loki has admitted, none of that could deter his feelings.

"What?" Were the first words out of Loki's mouth. Not because he was confused by the implications or timing behind the proposition, but in the proposition in itself. Tony is telling him, if he so desires, he can stay here. He doesn't have to return to his vacant apartment. He can be here with Tony as long as he pleases. His heart was skipping beats at the proposition, saying yes with every beat it took. But he also couldn't help but think how dangerous the idea was. What if his brother or the beast learned of this? Or Amora foolishly starts looking for him. If anyone found out that they were living together it would not end well for either. And yet, the offer, it helped dull the pain from the scars he reopened by telling Tony this story.

"I know you have a lot of scarves." Tony continued his babbling. He didn't know where he was going with this as he spoke, since it was a spur of the moment decision. But being with Loki right now. Hearing his story. He felt like Loki needed a home. A real place that he could dwell. Not that empty apartment, where all he had was his own mind as company. And Tony thought, maybe it was time to add to his family, with Loki as the newest addition. "But I'm sure you could narrow it down to ten, fifteen tops. That is if you want to."

Loki still could not muster any words. He just sat there, speechless that the offer was even made to begin with. "Yes." A voice that didn't sound like himself finally sputtered. It sounded younger, more innocent. Almost childlike. A tone reminiscent of his youth. "Yes." He said again, this time sounding a bit more like himself, but still softer than usual.

Tony was stunned; he was not expecting an answer, let alone a yes. His mind had stopped working, as he looked at Loki almost dumbfounded. He wanted to say really? Or can you repeat that? Thinking that he has misheard the god's answer. That the yes was just a figment of his imagination. But in his heart, he knew it was true. Loki had just agreed to live with him. "Well you should go back to Chicago then. Pick out a few scarves. I'll go empty the drawer."

Tony was about to get up, but this time Loki grabbed his hand. Stopping him from getting to far. "That can wait." He said not forcefully, but still in a tone that implied he wanted Tony to stay. Getting his body back into the position he was originally in, he led Tony's body into the small crevice, his fingers gently touching Tony's shoulder. With the other hand, he picked up his book, and began reading once again, but this time out loud. Tony closed his eyes, listening to the story Loki was telling him, without ever once interrupting him.


	41. Part 41

"Sometimes you just have to stop thinking and just go where your heart takes you."

-Unknown

* * *

PART 41

* * *

February soon turned into March, and March is now coming to a close and becoming April. And for all that time, Loki stayed by Tony's side. No more vanishing acts besides Loki going out on the occasional tea run, and sure Tony had to go out and stop the latest super villain of the week, and it cannot go without being said that they still bickered amongst themselves. But other than that, neither knew that it was possible to be so blissful over something so trivial. The two of them living together. When Tony suggested it, and Loki said yes, neither knew what to expect. Maybe part of Tony imagined that they would just be arguing all the time, not just the occasional disagreement here and there. He even picture more than once, that Loki would consistently remind him that despite them living together, he is not losing conviction, and will kill him. But those conversations never happened.

If anything, living together showed just how cat like Loki can be. For the most hours of the day, he stayed curled up in various rooms, reading every book on Tony's shelf. Whether it was classics like Jane Austin or the scientific theories from Charles Darwin, it was his goal to touch every book on the shelf. Everyone once in awhile, Loki found books he didn't remember seeing the previous day. They were mixed in with the other books, but Loki could always spot them. When he found these new books, he sat in whatever room Tony was in and began reading them. Never once saying thank you for the gifts Tony left him. But Tony understood this act was his own way of saying thanks for the books.

The one thing that Tony had hoped would change between them, but didn't was Loki's firm no slumber party stance. The first few nights of Loki staying at the house, he would sleep on the couch with a book either covering his face, in hand, or on the floor. And Tony didn't mind so much; at first that is. Loki was living in a new home. Adjusting in his own way. But when days started becoming weeks, Tony was not feeling so understanding. He was getting more confused with every passing day and that puzzlement soon turned into aggravation. Made him question the god's reasoning. Consistently ask himself why Loki agreed to live with him? And why is he still so hesitant to instigate any form of physical contact that was not just simple, terse kisses? And even then, they parted as soon as their lips touched. In a physical sense, Loki was becoming more distant, and Tony needed to get to the bottom of it.

He relentlessly told himself to bring it up. Tell Loki they could share a bed together. The only problem was he didn't know how. The last time they were in his bed, sleeping was defiantly not the first thing on their minds. What they did, it brought them closer together. Showed how compatible they are, and how much they needed one another. Desired the other. And now that they are living together, Tony couldn't help but occasionally slip into daydreams, where they share another night such as that. Tony knew if he told Loki that, he would reject the idea completely or worse, he could leave and never come back. So Tony continued putting it off. But now that it is almost April. He couldn't take it anymore. What is the point of Loki still living with him, if the most physical contact they ever share is the occasional kiss. His body was finally starting to cave. Feeling repressed by having the one person it wants so close, but at the same time so distant. Sure they still talk, play chess along with a few other games. Tony even coaxed Loki into helping him rebuild a car again, but that afternoon didn't exactly go very well, and saying it was worse than the last time, would be huge understatement.

Still, what is a relationship without sex? It's a way to show your attraction, and is a vital component of any healthy relationship. Then again, what is healthy about them as a couple? For the most part, they have to hide their relations from not only the entire world, but the universe as a whole. Sure, Bruce and Thor know they talk, and actually enjoy each other's company. But living together, and not to mention the one time sex deal. That was one conversation he never wanted to have with them, and he knew Loki's stance on a conversation such as that would match his own.

Tony sighed, looking over his shoulder. He was sulking in his garage over the hood of a 65' Chevy Malibu. He was trying to get some work done on it. Trying being the key word. For Loki was sitting in the corner by the kitchen counter, a book covering his face, except for the few times he reached over to grab or pour himself a cup of tea.

With another longer and more audible sigh, Tony used a towel to wipe as much grim off him as possible, and walked over to Loki. If he is going to do it, it might as well be now. It's not like he has been getting any work done on his car. All he has been doing is acting like a little school girl; constantly looking over his shoulder to look at the person he has a crush on.

Closing the hood of the car, he took a deep breath, to regain his usual demeanor. Just be foreword, and direct. Doing that has gotten them this far. So what is there to lose? "Good book?" Tony asked, not really knowing or bothering to look at the cover to see what he was reading.

"Mediocre at best." Loki said after turning the page. He was already two thirds of the way through, and still had yet to understand why Jane Eyre was highly praised as a piece of great literary fiction. In the beginning he sympathized with Jane, but when she began brooding over Mr. Rochester's marriage, he began losing interest.

"Then that means you won't mind me distracting you for once?" Tony said snatching the book out of Loki's hand and placing it on the mini kitchen counter next to the tea pot Loki had placed there. Loki rolled his eyes, but stayed silent as if saying, well go on then and spit it out already. "Why did you agree to live with me?"

Loki's eyes slightly widened in surprise. That was not the question he was expecting. If anything, he was expecting Tony to bring up their sleeping arrangements. He knew it was on Tony's mind. He could tell during their games of chess the question was always caught in his throat, but he could never get it out. And Loki knew what living together in the Tony Stark Book of Standards would entail. Despite telling Tony no sex, sleeping together, Tony still offered they live together, and he did agree to live with him. Any normal person would think living together, sleeping in the same bed, it is no big deal. Just the next step in any slowly progressing relationship. But he cannot allow himself to indulge in such ecstasy again. All it would do was bring about more confusion and pain in the long run.

He is already in a sense torturing himself by living with Tony. Sleeping in his chambers, he would become more lost and infatuated with the mortal. And in his current state, he didn't know how that was even feasible. How is it possible to be so happy with Tony, but at the same time, he felt so crestfallen.

Sometimes at night when he slept, his dreams were akin to the happy future Karnilla showed him. The two just living some average ordinary life. At times, it was on Earth. A few times, they were together on Asgard. Dreams, where Loki introduced Tony to his mother, and she openly welcomed and accepted the mortal as her son's lover. The proud look on his mother's face as she gave them their blessing was too much to take.

Whenever he woke up from just blissful fantasies and had to remind himself he has a plan. That living together, these childlike delusions, feeling himself getting closer to that first future, those were never meant to be a part of it. He tried to justify staying here by saying it would help him better understand Tony, and kill him. But his heart and brain could not be fooled. He is staying with Tony, because he finally found his family. And he doesn't want to lose it. Not this time. "Your book collection is quite attractive." Loki said as his eyes shifted to his recently snatched up book. "Many old and rare books in such pristine condition. How could I refuse your most gracious offer?"

"I'm being serious Loki." Tony said incredulously, his voice slightly rising in annoyance. "You agreed to live with me, but while staying here, you have become more of an attractive couch and chair ornament than a cat. So why do you stay?"

"You know very well why I stay." Loki mumbled to hide his abashed voice, but nothing he could do would hide the warmth he felt in his cheeks due to his current fluster. He still found it hard to say such open and honest words to Tony. The thought of betrayal in both his past and the future made it so hard to do so.

"It wouldn't kill you to say it." Tony shot back.

"But it will kill you…eventually anyways…" Loki muttered so quietly that Tony could not hear him. The more he looked at Tony's penetrating eyes though. Seeing them fierce. So full of life and passion. He couldn't help but submit to Tony's desire. His tongue slithered and he wet his lip's avoiding the answer for just a second longer. "I find much enjoyment being with you Anthony, and we agreed not to mix business with pleasure. So, here I am; allowing myself to partake in such foolish rapture in the most reckless way imaginable." _Close enough_ , Tony thought to himself, while bending over to place a kiss on Loki's lips. But just like the others, it ended before it even began. "Any other trivial questions you have for me?" Loki asked simply, not returning the kiss, for he had a feeling that something was still weighing Tony down. That what he originally thought the question was going to be was on the tip of Tony's tongue, but is still putting it off.

"Why do you sleep on the couch?" Tony finally spat, forcing the words out of his mouth. A weight felt like it was lifted, finally speaking what has been bothering him for so long. That he could finally breathe for the first time in weeks.

"You know I said no 'slumber parties.'" Loki responded far too quickly. It sounded like he had rehearsed the line in front of a mirror, ever since they agreed to live together.

"Just because we sleep in the same bed, that doesn't mean…" Tony couldn't believe he was going to say these words. If anyone would hear what he was going to say, they would think him crazed, or that Loki has him under some spell. But this time he was being honest. For Loki, he could wait. "…We have to have sex."

"Come now Stark." Loki said honestly, a breathy chortle escaped from his lips as he rose from his chair so he could tower above Tony. "We both know the temptation will be too great. We have already succumbed to it once. What makes you think we won't again?"

"I don't care if we do." Tony replied frankly. "You were the one that said no more. Not me." Tony took a deep breath and grasp Loki's hand. "But I won't force you…"

"Like you could." Loki muttered, freeing his hand from Tony's grasp. And yet, the thought of Tony trying to forcibly dominate him in the bedroom brought about some swift daydreams. It was an arousing notion, but he couldn't allow himself to act on it.

"If you join me in the bedroom tonight, I promise to keep it in my pants." Tony crossed his heart like a child as he continued to sway Loki in any way he could. "But if you make a move on me. Well, then its fair game."

"As much as you would enjoy that Stark. And I know you would." Loki said in a challenging tone, a smirk finally beginning to form. "It's no debate that I contain more self control than you."

"Then prove it." Tony's lips slowly curling up as his mind began reeling with ideas. More specifically, with a challenge that Loki's prideful side could never refuse. "If you have so much control, sleep in my bed tonight, instead of cowardly hiding on the couch like you have been."

Loki's eyes narrowed, Tony knew all too well how to play this game. "Very well then."Loki said with a short laugh. "I accept your imprudent challenge."

"And if both of us are good little monks." Tony continued, grabbing the book of the counter and handing it back to Loki. "Nno more sleeping on the couch. Besides." Tony's face was beaming now as Loki snatched the book. "I know for a fact I'm better to snuggle with than a book."

* * *

Night came, and as per their challenge, Loki headed up the stairs, and opened the door to the bedroom. Tony was still working in the garage, so Loki planned to go to bed early, and hopefully fall asleep before Tony decided to. That way temptation would be nonexistent.

Taking off his vest, he placed in on an end table and began unbuttoning his oxford. "Loki, trying to go to bed before me, is cheating." Tony shouted in the midst of opening the door. As he looked at the god, he realized that Loki was not exactly clothed. He was using magic to transform his slacks into a pair of black and green plaid sleep pants.

He has never seen the god look so mortal and relaxed. Sure, when he was not trying to destroy the world, he wore designer outfits. Oxford shirts, vests, waistcoats, slacks, and the occasional dress suit with a tie and scarf, but dressing like that still made him look more than human. Unobtainable. More akin to a movie star or model. But wearing a pair of simple cotton pajama pants, he looked utterly mundane, and Tony found it just as, if not more so arousing. This was a new side of Loki. Something he has never seen nor even imagined, and yet it looked natural on Loki.

The more he gazed at Loki, the less he focused on the clothes, but on Loki as a whole. The pulled back hair looked like more of a mess than usual, the contours of the granite body seemed to stand out more with such little clothing covering him; Tony knew that temptation was setting in. His body yearns to be touched again by Loki. Have the thin fingers rub up and down his back. The cool kisses on the nape of his neck. But no matter how much he may desire it, he has to be a saint, not a sinner. Loki on one side of the bed and he the other. Nothing more than that.

Stripping down to his boxers, Tony got under the covers without a word. If he did or said anything this undying temptation to dominate Loki in the sheets would grow even stronger. Become harder to ignore. Loki got on the other side of the bed and Tony could instantly feel the weight change. His heart beat faster, as Jarvis turned off the lights and the two were surrounded in complete darkness.

Tony didn't know how long he was laying there, staying completely still, never once daring to move. Time seemed to flow differently having Loki next to him. He wanted to sleep, but his body would not let him. The last time he was in a bed with Loki he fell asleep almost instantaneously, and Loki left before he rose. But this time he didn't have sex to tire him out, so his mind was buzzing. He was curious as to how to prince looked as he slept. Did he lay on his back, side or stomach? What if Asgardians snore? Would Loki be a blanket hog?

Tony only dared to turn his head. He did his best to study the silhouette next to him, but it was too hard to tell. If Loki was asleep he was as still as a statue, because Tony could not see his body rising and falling from breathing.

He didn't know how or when he fell asleep for he couldn't take his eyes off the sleeping silhouette, but somehow he did.

The sun rose, and Loki was the first to rise. He didn't dare to look at the sleeping body next to him; to see that Tony actually won the challenge. That they were able to be in a bed together and not submit to their carnal urges. So instead, he made his way to the kitchen and began his usual routine of morning tea. He didn't know how or why, but he slept so calmly in the bed. Peaceful. He had no dreams of him and Tony living happily ever after, nor of either's demise. The bed was warm and welcoming as he breathed in Tony's potent scent. How easily it lulled him into a deep slumber. Sleeping in Tony's bed was everything he feared it would be, and yet, after one night, he didn't know how he could prevent himself from sleeping next to him again. Tony kept his promise. Despite the lingering look when Tony first entered the room, he was able to maintain his self-control. No tomfoolery. They shared a bed together without submitting to sexual temptation, and Loki enjoyed every moment of it.

Hearing the patter of feet, Loki looked up from his kettle and watched as Tony entered the kitchen. "Morning." Tony said stifling a yawn. Loki nodded his head as the kettle began singing. "So it looks like you will be joining me in bed again tonight." Tony said as he began grinding his coffee beans. "Unless you are too afraid to risk a second night next to me."

"I think the greater question is Stark," Loki started as he finished prepping his tea. "How long will you be able to withhold temptation?" Loki's eyes drifted down Tony's body for only a moment, a smirk wide on his face, as he took his tea and strolled off to the library to pick a book to read.

* * *

For the first time since Loki moved in, Tony had actual work to do. Pepper and Happy were coming to the mansion to pick Tony up, and then forcibly make him go to some meeting. As much as Tony tried to protest, saying Pepper could handle them, she would not be swayed otherwise.

"Two days." Tony grumbled. "I think there are more important things for me to do, then give a presentation on arc reactor power as a viable energy source for San Antonio. Las Vegas, I could see. But San Antonio?" Loki rolled his eyes, listening to Tony rant about this trip for the umpteenth time. And Tony was being more vocal about it, since he was supposed to have left two hours ago, but of course was putting it off for as long as possible.

"I should take my leave." Loki said irately, not wanting to hear any more of Tony's belligerent ranting. "We wouldn't want your assistant and driver discovering the real reason as to why you are so against this business meeting?"

Tony sighed, knowing that his escorts would be here within the next fifteen minutes. And Loki was right. No one could learn that they are living together. And Tony didn't want to go, because one, he hates stuffy business meetings such as this one would be, and two, the thought of being away from Loki actually made him feel forlorn. He would miss him, even if the god was as useful as a Christmas tree ornament most days. He has just become so accustom to Loki being around, that he wanted him to come with. Or they could just skip town altogether, and Tony could continue this game of avoid the meeting. But he had a strong feeling if he tried that, Pepper would track him down, and find a way to get him to that summit. "No trying to rule the world, while I'm gone." Tony chided playfully before giving Loki a good bye kiss.

"What I have planed Stark, is of little concern to you." Tony raised an eyebrow curiously, not sure how to take Loki's response. Loki had something planned? What was it? And where? Could he come with? But before Tony could ask, Loki vanished from the house, and Jarvis informed him that Pepper and Happy have arrived.

After vanishing from the mansion, Loki appeared in an alleyway, only feet away from his destination. Disguising himself in a human form, he made his way to the restaurant and was seated immediately. Rain began to drizzle outside making the view out the window dreary as people began opening umbrellas and holding newspapers over their head. The waitress took his order, and after a few minutes, a teacup and saucer was placed in front of him, as well as a small platter of various sweet treats; cookies, scones, and cakes that were so eloquently decorated. The waitress placed the kettle down a few good inches away from the sweets, leaving the young gentleman to his party of one. He picked up the cup, inhaling the scent of his earl gray before he took his first sip. So long it has been since he tasted such a wonderfully made cup. He has grown so accustom to Tony's poorly made attempts, that he savored this beverage, taking another much needed sip.

"London Loki?" The voice instantly soured his perfect mood and his put his tea cup down, the china clinging only added to the aggravation. His unwanted guest grabbed a shortbread cookie off his platter and took a bite. "No wonder it took me so long to find you. I stopped by your apartment. It was vacant. Dust was starting to form. Don't tell me you have taken residence here now. Hiding from the Avengers in another country. And what is with your disguise?" She said taking note of the ginger hair, and navy suit he was wearing. "Hardly inconspicuous."

Amora, looking for him again? Why? And how? She noticed he has not been in his apartment for some time now. Because of Tony. He has been so wound up living in this fantasy, he never thought of anything else. Amora has popped in for visits too many times now; he should have expected this to happen. "My place of residence is of no concern to you Enchantress. So why have you been searching for me so vehemently? I told you before. I will summon you when you are needed."

"I am curious Loki." She said, making a cup appear, and poured some of Loki's tea in it. "As to what you have been doing all this time? It appears as you have been doing nothing. I know you said we need something from Stark. And we are to wait until that time, but should we not be making preparations for when that time comes?" She took a sip of her tea, and placed the cup down on the table. "I don't even know what it is we are waiting for." She placed her hand on Loki's thigh, and slowly rubbed it. "You should tell me what it is you are planning. I can be of so much more use if you just tell me what it is you're doing." She paused for a moment to finish off the cookie. "Why it is you need Stark."

Loki no longer felt his heart beating. Why it is he needs Tony? So many implications behind that question. Could she know something? Is that why she has been randomly popping in? Constantly asking questions?

Loki sent a piercing glare Amora's way, but the challenging look on her face, made him uneasy. She does know something. Or thinks she knows something. Loki thought as her beaming smirk did not fade. _She is trying to get me to admit something. Damn her._ Loki picked up his cup, and finished off the beverage, but it didn't sooth his annoyance. He needed to tread carefully. Amora thinks she is on to something, and any word could possibly bring her to that conclusion.

"If you lack the intellect to figure out what is it we need from Stark, then you shall go on ignorant for a little while longer" Loki decided thinking that was a good enough answer to get the Enchantress off his back for a little while longer.

"You are being very defensive Loki." She said with a smile, taking another sip of her tea. "It's as if you are hiding something. Something you fear being discovered."

"And you my dear Enchantress are attempting to make something out of nothing." Loki snapped back quickly. Amora needs to leave and now. If she presses any further, he might have to make an unexpected appearance to the rest of the world. He gritted his teeth as he remembered what Tony told him, No trying to take over the world while he was gone. This wouldn't be world domination. So technically he is not breaking Tony's request of him. But at the same time, Tony would know something was up, if out of nowhere, in a London restaurant, Loki and Amora started a fight. Even the Avengers would take note of that peculiar fight.

Amora rose from her seat, smiling at Loki like she already won. As if she accomplished everything she wanted. She was looking for Loki just to rile him up, and she succeeded. "Very well." She finally said feigning a sigh and surrendered. "I will return to Hydra. Enjoy your tea."

Amora vanished, and Loki quickly drank his tea hoping it would calm his agitated state. But his sour mood made it so he could no longer enjoy what was supposed to be this quiet time to himself. A way to distract his mind while Tony was away on business. But Amora had to ruin it, and for what? If she knows something, why is she toying with him? Why not come out and say it? Attempt to take control? If she thinks she has the upper hand, why is she not seizing control? Maybe she needs viable proof? _Waiting for me to slip up?_ Loki thought to himself not realizing the waitress brought him a fresh pot of tea. He pours himself a fresh cup, and the warm liquid, help his mind to think things through. She is playing her own game now. _Trying to get me to overanalyze, which is what I am doing. Then when I least expects it, that is when she will reveal what she knows. That is when she will take control._ Loki put his cup down deciding that he will go on as he has. He will not stop living with Tony because Amora is attempting to make him paranoid. And when Amora finally does reveal what she knows. Well that will be the last thing she will ever do. While the Avengers are his top priority, he had no qualms with moving to a different target should they get in his way.

Finally looking at his plate of desserts, he picked up a honey buttered scone. His bitter mood was slightly lessening, as he ate the sweet treat. After licking the honey off his fingers and finishing off the tea, he appeared back in Tony's house, going back to his normal routine until Tony got back.

* * *

Tony didn't think two days could feel any longer. He gave the presentation, as Pepper's demand, and as usual all the technical aspects went over everyone's head as he explained them.

When he did finally get home, Jarvis greeted him, and he felt like passing out on the couch. "Come now Stark, your business trip could not have been that bad?" Loki said entering the living room since Jarvis informed him Tony was home from his trip.

"Maybe if I was not talking to a bunch of monkeys in suits." Tony grumbled lifting his head up, so Loki could sit, then immediately put his head on his lap. "No, I bet even monkeys could have understood what I was explaining. Besides, it's not a profitable business venture, so I don't see why Pepper arranged it in the first place."

Loki thought it was strange, Tony laying on his lap like a small child, grumbling about his trip. And yet, he couldn't help but feel slightly warmed by the normality their relationship can take at time. That if things had been different between them, small acts such as these would not nearly have such a powerful meaning.

"And what did you do while I was gone?" Tony asked, rubbing his face with his hand. "Do you need some more books to read?"

Loki wet his lips, unsure if he should tell Tony what happened. Amora knows something. Somehow she does. And she plans on exploiting it in one way or another. It's only a matter of time. But is this something he should bother Tony with? It could affect them both. "I went to London yesterday, just for the afternoon." Loki started, but Tony shot up nearly hitting Loki's chin in the process.

"London, England?" Tony couldn't believe it? Why would Loki go to London? Hunting out new battlegrounds? Some new ploy in one of his never-ending list of schemes? "What for?"

"For tea." Loki said, his cheeks becoming a light shade of pink from strangely enough, embarrassment. Saying it out loud did sound asinine, especially with the way most of the world views him. A supposed super villain, who has killed countless people, destroyed numerous cities, casually sitting at a table sipping tea and eating sweets. Yet, sitting in the silence, drinking tea, it usually finds a way to calm him one way or another. Tony began laughing, and Loki could not fault him for it. Even though it did cause a pang of annoyance that Tony laughed at him, he would have done the same should their positions been switched. "It was not the relaxing afternoon I had hoped for though." Loki continued, as Tony's chuckles came to an end. "Amora paid me a visit." That shut Tony up instantly.

"What for?" He asked, unsure if Loki would be honest with him. They have grown a lot since being together, but when it came to Amora, that was a topic both normally wanted to avoid.

"Truthfully. I am not sure." Loki laid his head back on the top of the couch and stared at the ceiling. "But one thing is for certain. She thinks she knows something of value, and may attempt to use it against me. I know not what it is. My first instinct is she may have figured out about us. But if she has, I doubt she would keep it to herself. If anything I think her visit was just to aggravate me." He felt Tony's hand grasp his own and squeeze it reassuringly. He lifted his head up and looked over at Tony.

"Don't worry." Tony said reassuringly, meeting the green orbs. "If she tries anything, I know you can kick her ass. And I know this is hard for you. But if you do end up having to fight her to protect my honor, try to keep it low key. That is one fight I really don't want the Avengers to assemble for."

"Trust me Stark, if I do fight her, it will not be for your honor." Loki said, a small smile starting to form on his face.

Tony rose from the couch, his smile not fading, "Well your win the sucky day award. So, do you want anything? I'm going to make some coffee."

"I would rather not be reminded so soon of how horrid you are at making tea." Loki said with a smirk as Tony headed to the kitchen.

Next to the coffee maker, Tony noticed a white looking pastry box. Ignoring everything else, he picked up the box, and opened it. A small tan looking pastry was in there. It was topped with white cream and chocolate covered coffee beans. While he was never one for sweets, he had a feeling this one might just change his mind. Looking in the direction of the living room, he chuckled briefly before opening a cabinet to pull out a small plate to put his treat on.


	42. Part 42

 

"Loving is a feeling that brings both joy and pain to my heart.

Joy from being with you, being filled with an emotion so deep and tender that no other feeling can compare.

Pain from knowing that I'm so in love, that I'm more vulnerable than I've ever-"

\- John Mayer

* * *

PART 42

* * *

"So Donner what are you all dressed up for?" Tony asked as Loki came out of the bathroom. He could have sworn the god took longer to get ready for the day than any other person he knew. The dark locks were freshly cleaned and dried to a straightened perfection. The lengthy fingers were buttoning the cuff his white oxford, before straightening the sleeves to rid it of wrinkles. Tony stepped forward attempting to tie the black and gray tie that was resting like a scarf on the taller man's shoulders, but ended up making it look crooked and the improper length for Loki's lengthy body type. The jade eyes rolled as he undid the knot in one swoop and began tying it himself.

"And here I thought we were past the reindeer jokes." He sent a half hearted glare Tony's way before looking at himself in the mirror to make sure he appeared as impeccable as usual. "I was actually thinking that we should go out today..." Loki started, but was too soon interrupted by the arrogantly smiling shorter man.

"So you are getting all dressed up for me." The grin seemed to grow wider, as he slowly studied the charcoal waistcoat and matching slacks. "So, where are you taking me? Since we can't exactly go out into the world without the Avengers having to assemble."

The god's thin lips were wide in a smirk as he slightly cocked his head to the left. "Just get ready."

With crossed legs, Loki sat on the edge of the bed, and outstretched his hand towards the bathroom door as if he were signaling Tony on what he should be doing. Tony followed suit and got ready for this unplanned outing. He was curious though. What could cause this random desire for them to go out? Also, why was he dressed so nice? Sure Loki usually dressed impeccably, but today it seemed like he was going the extra mile. He was making an obvious statement of his fashionable attire that way Tony would have to ask about it.

In a normal situation, all the signs would point to a meeting of the parents. Seeing as how Loki is in a constant state of self exile, and well, despised his father, meeting them seemed to be out of the question.

While Loki was dressed to impress, Tony decided to go the simple route with a black t-shirt and jeans. He couldn't figure out Loki's game plan for the life of him, and didn't see a point in dressing up. For all he knew Loki's idea of going out was forcing him to some tea shop in Japan, but would be invisible the entire time.

"Now will you tell me where we are going?" Tony asked twenty minutes later; as Loki eyes scrutinized his choice of clothing. Finishing the look, Tony grabbed his watch from the nightstand and put it around his wrist. He kept to this routine pretty much every morning. He didn't know why he continued wearing the watch. Loki rarely used magic around him, so it's not like he was collecting any useful data. And even if it was, he never looked at it to begin with. If Jarvis was still sending the files, only Bruce has seen them. Nonetheless, he has grown fond of his watch. If only he could find a way to make it hold a suit as well. Then it would be really useful.

"We will be there in a moment." Loki finally said, standing up from the edge of the bed.

"We are traveling by magic?" Tony asked thinking that was the only reason they would arrive at any destination "in a moment". Something he had yet to do. He had to admit, he was curious what it would be like. If the human body could tolerate travel that way. One the other hand, it did make him a little nervous. But he would never admit that to anyone. Especially Loki.

Magic is something he has no control over. It's all on Loki. An act of faith if anything else. By Tony agreeing to be swept away to this unknown location via magic, it shows how much he trusts Loki. That he will follow him and be by his side no matter what.

"Well, yes." Loki answered; puzzled as to why Tony was questioning this. How else would he travel? "But if you are scared..." He started, arrogance beginning to ooze from his voice, but was sadly interrupted.

Tony grasped Loki by the hand, thinking it might be easier to take whatever will happen with some form of support. "I don't scare that easy." Tony said, but squeezed the larger hand tightly. "Just surprised." That though, that was the honest truth. "Ready when you are then."

Tony didn't really know what happened. Loki continued holding his hand, as he felt his body becoming light. His ears starting to tighten like they sometimes do on a plane. He wanted to keep his eyes open. Watch what would happen, but for some reason he couldn't. His eye stayed shut on instinct. And no matter how hard he tried to open them he couldn't. The air seemed still around him, almost nonexistent, but he could sill breath. He felt Loki squeeze his hand tightly, and his eyes were finally able to open once more. Opening his eyes, he didn't know what to expect. And what he saw. Where Loki took him. In every cliché sense, it took his breath away.

Tony was stunned. Flabbergasted. His eyes were wide as he scanned the area. Trees with dead branches were all over the place. A pair of crows was sitting on one of the tree branches, their mouths opening but no sound was coming out. In the distance there was a menacing volcano. All Tony could do was hope it was inactive. Loki's shoulders seemed to tense up as he watched Tony, who was staying silent. Tony approached one of the dead white trees and touched it. It felt like a normal tree. Nothing seemed that special about it. He dug up some of the white dirt as well. It felt grainy maybe a little damp the deeper he went, but still no different than the dirt on earth. He couldn't understand what it was that about this place that instilled such fear in Loki. That was until he took a moment and actually gaze at him. Look at him straight into the eyes. There was a softness to them, but the constant shifting of eyes made it apparent that he was nervous being here. "Welcome to the Isle of Silence?" Tony finally spoke, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Is it everything you thought it would be?" Loki scoffed bitterly as he turned away from Tony. "My personal prison." Tony stepped forward and grasped Loki's hand again, lacing the bony fingers with his own.

Loki cocked his head to the side, his face still stoic despite the heartwarming act. "So give me the grand tour." Tony rubbed his thumb over the top of Loki's hand then squeezed it reassuringly.

Loki swallowed his nerves, still holding on to Tony's hand as they began walking. "There is truly not much to say about the isle. I believe it speaks for itself." If he were not with Loki, Tony felt like it would be easy to get lost. Besides the volcano, the terrain seemed to stay the same. Any other person could easily get lost in the sea of dead trees. Despite that the environment appeared to change slightly. A larger tree stood out more so against the others. It was the same shade of white, but the base much thicker, and its roots breaking free from the soil. "I spent many days trapped to this tree." Loki stayed a few good feet away, and Tony soon understood why. Vines could be seen moving. It was reminiscent of snakes; one never knew when they would strike, but could tell they were ready to attack at a moment's notice. "All I could do was ponder. Plot. Orchestrate my plans from afar. Amora was one of the few who would come to my aid and free me."

"So besides the tentacle vines and the crows, there was no one else to keep you company? Not even Thor visited you?" Tony asked staring at the tree then area surrounding them for some type of weapon if the vines decided to attack.

"No." Loki said, as his eyes scanned the area as if he were looking for something, or someone. "In a way, the Silent Ones kept me company." Loki said, still not really looking at anything. "But I always escaped before my sentence, so I know not who would have come for me. If my mother ever visited. Or Thor came to check on me. Perhaps if they had come I would have been taken back to the Allfather. Maybe I would have been left here to die. Nothing but a forgotten relic. Out of sight and mind until someone finds use for me."

Tony squeezed the hand tighter, not sure what else he could do to help Loki. Just as the cave affected Tony, this isle had had an unusual impact on Loki. And Loki, he trusts Tony enough now to show him this. Possibly reopen old wounds in the process. And just as Loki stayed by Tony's side in the cave, he would stay by Loki's. No matter what happens. "Speaking of silent trolls, how are we talking? Did you put a barrier around us?" Tony asked not seeing anything remotely barrier like around them, to prevent them from whatever it is that made this isle so powerful.

"Of course I did Stark." Loki said rolling his eyes. Tony could see Loki was slowly returning to himself with the cynical smirk wanting to take shape. "Would you like us to be stuck here for the rest of your dismal mortal life? If so, I would be more than happy to grant that request. Although." Loki paused looking at the desolate land. The pair of crows followed them curiously, but other than that, no other creatures showed their faces. "Not even I am cruel enough to sentence anyone to this bleak isle. Even you Anthony."

Tony stayed silent. Unsure what to stay or do now. And seeing how somber Loki was becoming with every passing second, he wanted nothing more than to cheer him up. Do something stupid to hear a derisive laugh and see a glint in those impish eyes. "Is that an active volcano?" He asked, realizing it was a lot closer than it was before they started their hike to the large tree. That seemed like a neutral question about the isle. A volcano. What emotional trauma could that bring about?

A facial expression reminiscent of a grin started to form. It was not Loki's usual, holier than thou one, but still had more life on his face than moments ago. "It depends. How would you define an active volcano?"

"A volcano that has the ability to spew lava." Tony said thinking for a moment.

"Then, yes in a sense it is active." Loki said, the smile gradually becoming livelier. "But it can only erupt by magic. The gases, the volcano emits, can weaken and in some cases, kill an Asgardian. A powerful weapon, in such a desolate place. And not easy to wield."

"But I thought you couldn't use magic here?" Tony asked, remembering that seemed to be the consensus to what Thor said, and even Loki mentioned it a few times. "If you were trapped here without this barrier protecting you, how could you use magic?"

"This place makes it so sound doesn't exist." Loki started slowly. He had a feeling that this bit of information is not something he should be telling Tony. But at the same time, it felt so relieving to get this off his chest. Proud of what he could do now compared to his youth. Share how much he tried to better himself despite being trapped here for so long. "So yes, magic that requires an incantation cannot happen. But one can train themselves so they do not need to speak the spell to perform the magic. There are very few who can do so, and the more powerful the spell, the harder it is to do so. In my younger days, when I was trapped here, I was not powerful enough to do so. I could mutter spells under my breath; speak their words without moving my lips. But despite all my practice, I still needed to verbally articulate the incantation, even if it didn't look like I was doing so. I have studied and practiced, and in my current state, I have the ability to perform a few select tricks while stuck on the isle. But most would be of little use. I can change my appearance, make daggers appear. If I had enough time on this Isle, I could probably find a way to make that very volcano explode. But I am not strong enough to escape completely. Without this barrier, to make it so sound exists; I would still be trapped here. Just as weak and pathetic as I was as a child."

"Come on." Tony said, still trying to cheer Loki up. "You have almost ruled the world, controlled powerful alien armies, and probably a whole bunch of other things, I don't know about. You are not weak or pathetic. We all have limitation. Obstacles we feel like we can never overcome. This." Tony said extending his arms, insinuating the isle as a whole. "This is yours. And this. This." Tony said tapping the flashlight in his chest. "This and everything that caused it, is mine. These things do not make us weak. But help us to become stronger. Better. Sure, maybe now you can't leave the isle and perform most of your magic without a barrier. But with time, I know you will. And I may not be alive when that happens. But it will. Then your dad and brother will have to find a new prison for you. And then you will overcome that one as well."

He knew Tony was trying to cheer him up with those words. Express his belief in the strength of Loki's magic and his ability to grow. But he still couldn't help but feel dejected. Tony was right about one thing. By the time he has successfully mastered such abilities, Tony would be gone. Long dead. He wouldn't have this foolish mortal telling him, "of course you did it," when he showed off his latest skill. No one to see his growth and progression in a positive light. Before he would revel in the fact of Tony being dead. One less Avenger and protector of the realms to deal with. But now. Now he doesn't know how he became so jaded. Blinded to how Tony tries to bring out the best in him; looks past his flaws, and supports him no matter how lost he may be. Tony reminds him of his mother in a way.

Tony has stayed beside him this whole time. Supported him, during all the low points of this trip. But most of all, Tony has become someone he can trust with this burden. Someone who will understand him. Tony has been so good to him, makes him forget about his plans and schemes. This mortal is everything to him now. And showing him the Isle of Silence. That was the least piece. The one thing he always kept locked up. Now he has revealed everything about himself to Tony. But most of all, he has become exposed to all the pain that will come with it.

Tony's hand slipped from his own, and Loki felt himself being pulled into a warm embrace. Tony's arms wrapping completely around his upper waist. The smaller head, digging into his chest, possibly listening to his heart beat.

How has he been so thoughtless? Doubt his worth? Saying he doesn't deserve Tony. Convincing himself once again of his lack of value to this man. That somehow this is an act. That Tony has proved he is the more talented liar. He doesn't care at this point. Tony wants him. Will do almost anything to show how much he cares. And for once, Loki wants to accept those feelings in their entirety. To finally allow himself to live in an imprudent paradise so long as Tony stays by his side.

Maybe he will let the dream live on. Let this become reality. To fully submit to Tony's pleas, and just let them be together, and deal with the bad when it arises. He should just let his heart have what it wants. And more than ever. All it wants is tender embraces like this with Tony, to last for a little while longer. To continue, even when the leave this isle. "Let's go home. I think we have both seen enough." Tony said, as his arms dropped to his sides.

Loki didn't say anything, but looked at Tony. Allowed himself to fully take in the honesty and vulnerability both were sharing. This bond of understanding. Loki closed his eyes for only a moment, slowly breathing. When he opened his eyes, both he and Tony were back in Malibu. The sun was still high in the sky, but his body was sore. Tired not only from the magic usage, but from the emotions he so strongly feels for Tony. "I need to rest." Loki said taking a few steps back, heading up to the bedroom, but Tony grasped his wrist before he could go too far.

Pulling Loki down a bit, Tony placed a kiss on his lips. Tony didn't need to say anything else. Loki knew what that kiss symbolized. It was a way of saying thank you. Thank you for showing me that. For opening yourself up to me like I have for you. Tony pulled away first, saying nothing else, but letting Loki go up the stairs to bed, so he could regain his strength.

As Loki went up the stairs to bed, Tony took the ones down to his garage. He was drained from the hike around the isle, but also was full of energy. His mind racing from what Loki had shown him. To where he was taken. He saw the Isle of Silence. If he was shown it months ago, he would have been ecstatic. But being there today, after all he had Loki had gone through, he felt all the emotions he had when he was in his cave.

He had never seen Loki look so lost before. Scared. Almost childlike. It seemed so foreign of an expression for the usually arrogant god. Then again, wasn't that just an act, like Tony's. A defense mechanism to hide all the pain through the years.

But still he has never felt as close to Loki as he did on the isle. The god trusted him. Exposed such a big part of his past. It made Tony feel even closer to him. Maybe it was Loki's way of showing how he feels too. "Sir." Jarvis said, interrupting Tony's internal thought monolog.

"What is it?" Tony asked curiously.

"It's the data we collected while you were at the Isle of Silence." Tony's heart stopped. Of course Jarvis would be all work. Thinking about the device Tony was supposed to be helping Bruce make. "Shall I send it to Dr. Banner for further study?"

"No." Tony demanded without hesitation. He cannot do that to Loki. Betray him, by sharing that data with Bruce. The isle was between him and Loki. No one else. If anyone was going to study that data set it would be Tony, and Tony alone. "Keep that on my private serve. No one. And I mean no one, can know about that data."

"Of course sir."

The problem was Tony didn't know when he would look at it. If he even could. Yes, Loki showed him the isle. And Loki does know that he wants to study it firsthand. That he needs to make something to stop magic. And he was curious. What type of data he collected. His scientific curiosity wanted to begin researching this second. And yet his heart, it was not ready. What if the data is good? Provides all the answers he needs? What if it's bad? Completely useless? He wouldn't know unless he spent hours looking at it. But could he? Especially with Loki sleeping floors above him? Could his heart allow it? Would it be a form of deceit looking at the data set behind Loki's back?

_Yes._

His heart whispered.

_No._

His brain protested.

With such varying opinions within, Tony truly didn't know which side would win in the end. His own heart or his Avengers/Iron Man wired brain.


	43. Part 43

"All relationships are based on different foundations;

the ones that last a lifetime are the ones that are built on trust, and honesty,

the kind that merits conversations that are both open and true."

* * *

PART 43

* * *

"Yah know May is approaching. Less than two weeks away." Tony said, no longer being able to stand the silence. He still could never get used to the calmness in the lab that resulted from Loki simply reading in the corner. If he attempted to listen to music, Loki would just turn it off. Call it an unnecessary distraction. If it were such a disturbance, he could always read elsewhere, but no, that would be too convenient.

There was another reason as to why he didn't want Loki in the garage. A reason he didn't wish to speak out loud. The data that Jarvis was keeping secret. What was collected from their trip to the isle. Sure, there was no way for Loki to access it, Jarvis would make sure of it. But still, knowing that the data was out there. That it existed. It did leave a lingering sense of fear and dread.

He debated for some time if he should just tell Loki about it; they could even look at it together. He just didn't want Loki to get the wrong idea. To not trust him. Despite wanting to be honest about this, he knows he shouldn't. He is still Iron Man. An Avenger. While Loki may not be an enemy now, there is still a chance that some time down the line, he may need this.

Tony hated this back and forth debate. It was making the dream harder to hold on to. Reality forcing its way back into existence. He knew it would have to end eventually. But not now. Not when they are in such a good place together. A place he wants to stay in for as long as humanly possible.

He could hear the soft flutter of a turning page and Loki's gentle breath as he waited for a response. "Congratulations Stark. You know the months of the year." Loki finally spoke up, but refused to look away from his book.

Tony took off his goggles, turning around to face the god. He hated it when he had to coax conversation out of Loki. Especially when he was reading. How could a book be so captivating that he could ignore Tony for hours on end, he would never understand. "Well May is a special month." He stated simply, hoping he could get something out of Loki with that statement.

With an audible sigh, Tony knew he had won, and Loki would engage in conversation. "Enlighten me then Stark." Loki spoke sarcastically, placing his book down in his lap. "What makes May so special than you felt the need to bring this up despite insisting the importance of restoring another car." Loki's arm extended as he pointed to all the cars lined up in their designated area. Despite being around Tony's cars, and watching him rebuild them from the ground up, he could never understand the intrigue. What was so enduring about getting sweaty and greasy to rebuild something that just sits as still as the treasures in his father's vault and seem to require more maintenance then the horses he grew up with.

"First off, if you just read in the library or living room like a normal person, then I would be working on this car. But seeing as how you feel the need to read wherever I'm at, you are not only subjected to, but required to talk to me, whenever I feel like it." A haughty grin started to dance upon Tony's lips. "And the reason May is so important is because I was born then. The twenty-ninth to be exact." Loki rolled his eyes picked up his book from off his lap and began reading. Tony could tell that Loki didn't think this was a conversation that warranted any form of discussion, but pressed on anyways. "Don't you celebrate birthdays on Asgard?"

Loki paused for a moment then placed his book down again. He decided that question could be given an answer. To placate Tony if anything else. "In a sense, birthdays are celebrated on Asgard. But they are only celebrated by royals like Thor and myself or those with a high enough stature and title. Thor was presented with Mjolnir on his eighth year of birth." Tony could sense the subtle pang of resentment in Loki's voice as he spoke. That his brother received such a powerful and important gift from his father. A gift he still uses to this day. And Loki. What did he get? Tony could only hope it wasn't that ridiculous antler helmet he wore in battle. "And of course I did interfere with the event. I was jealous that Thor was once again was getting all the praise and adulation. Receiving such a powerful gift from father and knowing my name day was to come, I would receive nothing of the sort."

"So what was the "prank" you pulled on brother dearest? Turn Mjolnir into a snake? Or Thor into a frog?"

Loki attempted to stifle his laugh but failed miserably at it. Turning Thor into a frog. That would be absurd, but amusing nonetheless. "Sadly neither of those happened, but I can keep the last one in mind for your birthday. The twenty-ninth you said."

"Well if you break the spell with a kiss I may consider it." Tony said, with a playfully provoking smirk. However, Loki found the fairy tale reference less than amusing, and decided to ignore it completely.

"What I actually did was shorten the length of Mjolnir's handle." Loki stated in a matter of fact tone. As if it should have been obvious by just looking at Thor hold the hammer; that it did not fit his hand properly.

"That's..." Tony started flabbergasted, unsure how that justified as a prank. "In what universe is that considered a good prank? If that was the joke that gave you the title as the god of mischief, I think it needs to be revoked."

Loki shrugged his shoulders. "I was still a child then. Learning to use my magic. Shortening the length of the handle would make it harder for Thor to wield Mjolnir. While I admit it is not one of my better schemes. The skill and level of magic it took. Being able to alter something the Allfather made. It was an impressive feat."

"I think turning him into a frog is more impressive than shortening his hammer, but to each his own." Tony said shrugging. "You said once before Thor had to perform good deeds to lift Mjolnir." He continued as he put his goggles back on and began working on the engine pieces in front of him. "If he got it when he was eight, how old was he when he could actually use the birthday gift?"

"Despite receiving Mjolnir at such a young age, it did take him eight years to perform enough good deeds to lift it." Tony could still sense the pang of resentment in Loki's voice as he spoke about this topic. "So, was there a reason to bring up such wonderful childhood memories? Or were you just bring up your birthday for narcissisms sake."

"Actually I was thinking we could skip town for the month. Maybe go to Japan together, seeing as how the last time you were there, you just invisibly stalked me the entire time." Tony turned his head around for a moment. He carefully studied Loki's face before going back to his work. "Also all the good festivals are during the first few weeks of May, so why not go early and stay the whole month?"

"A trip." Loki reiterated, his voice was more sober than he intended it to be. Unsure as to whether this was a good or bad idea. He had been on quests with his brother. But a trip for pleasure, and nothing else. He didn't see the point. "And tell me Stark." Loki's voice rose questionably. "We cannot even go out in public here; I don't see how us traveling to a small island country would make a difference."

"I thought you were a master of tricks and illusions." Tony said shrugging his shoulders. "And you didn't have any problem hiding yourself while drinking tea in London. I just thought it would be fun for us to get away from the rest of the world. I would even go to private showing of a traditional Japanese tea ceremony with you." Tony added on at the end, hoping the tea would be the winning factor.

"Attempting to play to my pride?" Loki questioned even thought he knew it was the truth. "Hoping I would say, of course I am. That hiding my appearance in public with you would be nothing. Then by me saying that, you would have won. We would go on this trip, and see if the risk pays off. If I truly am as talented of an illusionist as I claim to be."

Tony smiled, Loki knew he plan all too well. No, Loki just knew him. The tricks and antics he would pull to get what he wants. Loki could almost read him as easily as a book."Well, now that we have that settled, we leave the first of the month."

"I will agree to this trip on one condition." Loki said mentally admitting defeat, but not showing any sign of it. He knew all too well the persistence of Tony. While he was just as equally stubborn, he has learned that sometimes it is better to just go with Tony's whims, than get into a debate with him. He watched as Tony crossed his arms and his eyes narrowed. He could tell the mortal was attempting to put on a straight face at Loki's serious words, but in all actuality, was taking them with a grain of salt, since he had already won. "Tell me why. Why Japan? And I am serious. I remember you telling me the bitter memories you have of that place. And your last visit there was a risk on your own life. You were taken captive. Your armor stolen. Not to mention you were flirting with two women. So why out of all the places we could go, do you choose this one?"

Out of all the questions Loki had to ask, of course it had to be the one with millions of embarrassing answers. Ones that would make him sound like the leading male in a B rated romance movie. He could say something like, 'I picked Japan that way I could have some happy memories there. Memories with you.' Hell no. If he said that, he wouldn't be able to live with himself for being so sentimental. Loki might even make a jab at him for that one. Sure sometimes they were able to share sappy tender moments, but right now was not one of them. "First of all. While I know you love wearing green, you don't need to be jealous. I rejected her, which you would have seen if you actually stayed instead of leaving and only assuming the worst of me. Secondly, as I stated early, you spent your whole visit stalking me so I thought you might actually enjoy seeing the sights. But, I really can't blame you for finding me more interesting the last time you were there."

"Come now Anthony." Loki chided, not approving of Tony's answer."As well scripted as that reasoning was, we both know it was just hollow words. What is the real reason for wanting us to go on this trip to Japan?" He purposely ignored the jealousy comment. He knew there was no point in denying it. In all honesty, he was jealous in that moment. Even if he could not admit it then, he knew it to be true now. So there was no point in getting into a futile dispute with Tony over that.

Tony drummed his fingers against his leg debating what to do. Well, if Loki was going to keep up his end of the bargain, he might as well get the Lifetime Movie moment over with. "Fine, but no mocking until I'm finished." Tony saw the pleased grin on the god's face from those words. "In the past, my birthdays were never that great. It was the one day of the year where it was, without a question, supposed to be all about me; and a time when I should be surrounded by all the people I care about. But my dad. He always passed it off as nothing. So as I got older, I began throwing lavish parties; invited people I barely knew but would worship the ground I walked on. I did all of that so I would feel like people cared about me. I knew they didn't. Not really. None of them knew me. All they knew was what they read in tabloids. But it was a great distraction, and more times than not, I was drunk during most of the event, so the shallowness never seemed to matter. So for once, I just want a birthday where it is me and the person I care about. Just me and you. As for why Japan..." This was the one part Tony was not looking forward to sharing with Loki. But with a few long slow breaths, he bucked up, and decided just to get it done and over with. Like a Band-Aid. He told himself. "The last time I was there, I couldn't help but think of you. Maybe had a few daydreams of you in a yukata sipping green tea amongst other things." Tony muttered that last part, it had been so long since he had a dream such as those, now, in a sense, he has the real thing. But a part of him did question if Loki would look as good in one as he did in his dreams.

Loki was silent and Tony didn't know what that meant. It made him desperate to know what was going through Loki's mind. And looking at his face, staring into the emeralds, he could not get a read that way either. Loki was more resemblant to a Greek statue instead of a Norse god. After what felt like an hour to Tony but was only a few minutes, Loki closed his eyes and his shoulders began to slump. "Very well then." He said while picking up his book. "The first of the month." After that, Tony was once again being ignored for the book that was covering Loki's entire face.

Tony turned around and was again putting his attention to the car parts. Trying to get back to work. Yet something kept bugging him, so he still could not concentrate. "Hey Loki." Tony said not turning around, but spoke loudly enough so his voice would carry. "You said that you didn't get as good of a gift as Thor on your birthday." Tony continued curiously, hoping that Loki would answer this final question. "What did you get?"

Loki didn't respond. The room remained soundless; Tony couldn't even hear Loki turn the pages of his book. Just when he was about to turn around, he finally heard his voice. "My mother. She gave me books." Loki said his voice almost a whisper as he tried to pull out the memory of that day. "Many of them old. Treasures that not many in Asgard would appreciate. Those books, they were ones of old magic. Spells and enchantments to help me further learn and study."

"I don't know why you think Thor got the better gift. Books on how to learn magic are much more valuable than a hammer." Tony said with a smile Loki would never see. "Also, you were not forced to perform heroic deeds to use your gift. So I defiantly think Thor drew the short end of the stick on that one."

Loki smiled in into his book. He didn't know how or why, but he made sure the book was still covering his face. How is it that Tony does this to him? Make him feel and remember what he always thought were trivial emotions. Emotions he never thought he could feel again. How was it Tony always said the right thing? And it was never intentionally. Tony was just being straight and honest with him. He decided for now, it doesn't matter. That he just wants to hold on to moments like these for as long as he can. Especially since a part of him knows, they won't last forever.


	44. Part 44

 

 

 

"Happiness always looks small when you hold it in your hands,

but let it go,

and you learn at once how big and precious it is."

\- Maxim Gorky

* * *

PART 44

* * *

Tony woke up first this morning, Loki was still sleeping soundly, wrapped up like a ball. He must have stayed up late into the night finishing a book. Since that seemed to be the only time he did wake up before the sleeping god.

Even if Loki didn't stay up last, Tony had a feeling he would have woken up before him, for today was the designated day for their departure. Their month long trip to Japan. A way for them to further escape reality and continue living in this fantasy world they have formed.

Tony looked over at Loki as he did every morning when he woke up before him. Tony thought Loki looked like a cherub while asleep. All the harsh contours of his face softened. His dark locks a mess over his pale skin. How still his body was, like a granite statue, with his lips slightly opened, but chest never appeared to be moving.

It was hard to even fathom that they have gotten away with this. Loki actually staying. Living with him. This life has to be a fantasy, because when he impulsively asked Loki to stay with him he was expecting a flat out no with a cackled laugh. Not a yes. And yet it has been almost three months, and there has been no hiding or running away. Loki has actually stayed by his side.

This morning was no different than the others. He wanted to reach out and touch Loki. Move some of the ebony locks so he could better see the sleeping prince. If he touched Loki though, he felt it would prove the reality of it all. Or it could go the other way. If he did succumb to his urge, touch this sleeping vision; that Loki would dissipate before his very eyes. And everything that he has with Loki, all that they shared together, it really was just a fantasy, and nothing more. So he always hesitated. Withheld the desire. And today was no different.

With one last fleeting look, Tony quietly got out of bed and headed to the kitchen to get his morning coffee. After an hour, Loki finally forced himself out of the warm sheets and made his way to the kitchen. He could already hear the kettle whistling and the clinking of cups and the pot as Tony began prepping Loki's morning tea.

Walking into the kitchen Loki wiped the rest of the sleep out of his eyes as Tony handed him a cup. "No Sleeping Beauty or Snow White references this morning?" Loki asked as he gingerly took the cup.

"Good Morning to you too." Tony said sarcastically as he poured himself a fresh cup of coffee. "So I was thinking since you are not a fan of planes, cars, or any form of transportation that is not magic or horses, you could just beam us to my place in Japan." He said between sips.

Loki raised an eyebrow as he sipped his tea, but was thankful the cup was on his lips. If it wasn't, he probably would have smiled which would have resulted in Tony making a huge spectacle of it. Still, small acts of trust, such as the current proposition were reminders to Loki of how far he and Tony have come. How much faith they have in the other. That the barriers between them are gone. "Really?" Loki placed the cup down on the countertop, after he regained his usual composure. "I was looking forward to the ten hour flight. I already had my reading selections picked out." Tony clenched his teeth while listening to Loki's sarcastic answer. No. He knew all too well the truthful implications behind those words. That if Loki did have a suitcase it probably was filled with books and not clothing and toiletries.

"We are not going on vacation just so you can read." Tony muttered before taking another sip of his coffee.

"Nor are we going to stroke your ego." Loki shot back feigning cordiality before picking up his tea cup and finishing off the warm liquid. "I remember the ruckus that country made all because of your arrival." Loki picked up the pot and poured himself another cup not seeing the eye roll Tony was giving him. "It seemed like the entire population stopped what they were doing just to watch you fly circles in the sky."

"Hey. If you had an entire country that reveled in your intellectual genius, you would be basking in the glory that is you as well." Tony said pointedly as he rinsed out his empty coffee mug. "But for once, it's not completely about me. We are going to Japan for us. Not to once again prove how awesome I really am. The last part is just a bonus."

Loki rolled his eyes and forced his empty tea cup into Tony's hand, making him rinse it out. "When did you want to leave then?"

"I'll let you know." Tony said rinsing out Loki's cup and placing it back down on the kitchen counter. "Just keep yourself busy till then."

"Remember Stark, you were the one that was insistent on use leaving the first of the month." Loki started slyly, as he followed Tony out of the kitchen. "Seeing as how it is already the first in Japan, and I am the one taking us there, I suggest you don't make me wait too long." He placed a hand on Tony's shoulder before they veered off into different directions, Tony the bedroom and Loki the library. "Else I may force you on the half day flight, while I read the entire time."

A few hours later, Tony was finally packed and made all the necessary calls, but one of the calls was not to Nick Fury and SHIELD. In fact, none of the team knew he was going on a much long vacation, not even Bruce. He did tell Pepper, but hung up before she could protest, saying he was needed here, and all the usual lines to keep Tony from escaping.

"Alright." Tony shouted from the entryway, a duffle bag, sloppily thrown together in hand. He did have some clothing at his house in Japan, but it was all formal wear, not casual clothing. And while he was there, the only person he expected to be wearing suits was Loki. "Standing by for hyper drive." He shouted again, and a few minutes later, Loki finally made his way to Tony.

"Are you sure you don't need another three hours to prepare?" Loki questioned, arms crossed his chest.

Tony gritted his teeth, and grasped Loki by the hand. "Like you're one to talk about taking too long." He muttered. "You took a two hour shower yesterday." He could sense the emeralds sending him a piercing glare for only a moment, for Loki then squeezed his hand before his entire body became still.

Tony felt the same sensations he did the last time he traveled by Loki's magic and before he knew it; they were standing in the foyer of his house in Japan. "Good afternoon sirs. It's 4:07 pm and the temperature outside 71 degrees Fahrenheit."

Loki felt like he should have known Jarvis would be in the house here too. That Tony could go nowhere without him. But truly he didn't mind he voice as much as he did at first. For the most part, Jarvis left him alone unless spoke to first. And Loki would rather not speak to the servant that has no face, especially one who was programmed to answer and speak so sarcastically.

"There is a caretaker who comes once a week." Tony finally spoke up, setting his bag by the stairway. "He mostly takes care of the garden, but occasionally cleans inside, just to keep away the dust. I informed him that I would be in the country and to make sure no one knows we are here." They entered the living room and every piece of furniture was covered in white sheets. The scent was lemony, as if the wooden floor was just cleaned, but the room felt damp. Slightly chilled despite the warm sun coming through the curtain-less windows. "There is probably no food in the kitchen, so we will have to go into town tomorrow. First things first." Tony said with a sigh looking at the covered furniture. Loki watched as Tony walked up to the couch, and pulled off the white linen. He balled it up and threw it to the side. Loki stayed silent, and so did Tony as he walked around the room, removing more cloths off of a few tables, chairs, and bookcases.

After all the white sheets were off, Tony went to the sliding door that led to the garden and eventual forest outside, and opened it, letting some fresh air into the house, before heading to the next room. Loki followed quietly, like a curious cat, not doing anything, but meticulously watching Tony's every move. "So what do you look like when you're hiding in public?" Tony asked breaking the silence as he worked his way around the third room. He opened the window of the small den and looked out it, the trees were gently dancing in the wind, and the forest that was part of his yard seemed to spread for miles, no neighbors or signs of human life in sight. "Obviously you don't look like you. If you did, SHIELD would have known where you were when you went on your tea vacation." Tony turned around, so his back was leaning against the side of the wall, some of the breeze ruffling his hair as it entered the room.

"When we go out in public, you will see me. Why does it matter what I look like to the rest of the world?" Loki asked, as he continued to look around the room, not once passing even the slightest glance Tony's way. He needed to get to know the layout of the house and every room, since the last time he was here he only saw it from the outside. As he studied each room, he noticed its aesthetic was similar to that of both Tony's house and the tower; even Jarvis was accounted for. But this home was not nearly as narcissistic. There was nothing pertaining to Iron Man, no suits on display, art pieces, it was as if this was an escape house. A place to get away from the reality of what goes on outside these walls.

"Just curious." Tony said with a shrug. "You must go out in public quite a bit." Tony rolled up the sheets, into a tightly wound ball before rolling it the furthest corner of the room. "Your usual tea runs, and what not. So other people get to see this other face of yours, but not me."

"Jealous Stark?" Loki mocked coyly as he waved his hand over the pile of balled up sheets, magically folding and stacking them even better than any department store could.

"Yes." Tony said blatantly as he brushed past Loki began heading up the stairs towards the last rooms that needed to be desheeted; the bedrooms.

"Perhaps I will keep that face hidden for a while longer then." Loki laughed as he leaned in the first doorway, not entering the mostly vacant room. Besides the bed, two nightstands, and the double glass doors that led to the balcony, the room was completely empty; void of Tony's narcissistic decorum, just like the rest of the house.

After all the sheets were removed, Tony approached Loki, lacing his fingers with the much longer boney ones. "Last time checked, patience was not on the list of my many virtues." Tony smirked while walking backwards to lead Loki to the bed.

Tony didn't realize how quickly he reached the bed, for his legs hit the side of it, and he fell backwards. Loki followed, but towered over him, his knees snugly digging into the mattress and hands only inches away from both sides of Tony's head.

"How much is it worth to you Stark?" Loki whispered coyly in Tony's ear. He enjoyed seeing Tony like this. Begging for something. Wanting the unobtainable. The lengths Tony would go to get to what he wanted.

Tony wet his lips. This question and its answer could go any way. Not once straying from the emerald orbs, Tony slowly exhaled. "Tomorrow, and every day this week, I will take you to a different place where someone will perform a traditional Japanese tea ceremony for you."

"Are you attempting to bribe me with tea Stark?" Loki had to hold back a laugh at the absurdity of the conversation they were having. How truly "normal" they have become. But it was times like these; Loki knew that listening to his heart, deciding to stay by Tony's side, it really was the right thing to do. He had all he ever wanted with Tony, and then some.

"Only if it's working." Tony said honestly.

What happened next, Tony had a hard time believing, despite seeing it with his own eyes. He has seen Loki use his magic to change his clothing, but never his face, or entire body for that matter. His body seemed to shimmer as the illusion came into effect. The long black hair shortened into a soft ginger and the green eyes seemed to dullen and possibly have a shade of blue to them. The porcelain skin became slightly more tanned, and even a small amount of stubble formed on the usually flawless face. The cheekbones were still prominent, if not more so, now that his eyes no longer stole all the attention. Tony tried hard to keep the image of Loki fresh in his mind as he looked at this disguise. Loki's costume so he can prance about the mortal world without being detected.

Tony had to admit, that this disguise was attractive. If he saw this man across a room, he would defiantly take a glance or two at him. Maybe even invite him back to his house. But at the same time he missed Loki's eyes. The animated emeralds always seemed to lure him in. They were liveliest part of Loki's body and the most seductive. He longed for the dark black hair that would curl at the tips. Tony lifted up a hand and gently touched the ginger facial hair. It prickled his own hand, and he wished nothing more than to caress the marble skin. He knew he preferred the real Loki. That this mirage was nothing more than that; an illusion that was produced by magic.

That despite seeing this face, all Tony could see and wanted to see was the real Loki. "Is this where the myth that you have red hair comes from?" Tony asked willing the dulled sapphires to once again become effervescent emeralds.

"Perhaps." Loki said with a sigh his eyes drifting away from Tony's gaze. He didn't know why he broke down. Why he showed Tony this side of himself. This mortal form he takes to blend in. To not be seen. But deep down he knew it was because he trusts Tony that much. So much so, he didn't see the point in keeping it a secret from him.

"While I have a soft spot for gingers." Tony started, his fingers moving from Loki's cheek to over the lips that actually had a shape to them and not just a thin line. "I defiantly prefer green eyes over red hair. And not these greenish-blue ones I see now. But genuine green eyes."

"Being sentimental Stark?" Loki asked as his body once again shimmered, returning to its normal appearance.

"I can afford it this once." Tony gripped the curls, and pulled Loki's head down. Their lips crashed, and Loki's mouth opened hungrily, as he and Tony began their dance.

Loki could still taste Tony's coffee from what was this morning, only hours ago, and the scent of hazelnut seemed even more potent in the hollow room. Lips pressed harder and tongue moving faster Loki could feel his body warming up. Gently biting the bottom of Tony's lip he pulled away. Tony dropped his grasp on the ebony locks and moved back to the smooth skin, soaking in the deep green pools.

Loki placed a hand on Tony's chest and instead sat up, so he was no longer towering over the smaller body. His heart was swiftly beating, cheeks feeling flushed. He didn't know why he was feeling so euphoric from Tony's simple kiss just now. He has done such a good job keeping his desires in check. So why was it that being in a different country, this mostly vacant house, the danger of them actually going out in public together for the month. It brought back the memories of that Christmas night. Made him want to get close to Tony again in a sexual sense. He could not allow it though. He had to resist the temptation. "I believe we came here to go out. Not stay hidden away in another house."

"Come on, it's already after five here. Our bodies need to adjust to the time zone change. We can go out tomorrow." Tony didn't want to leave, not yet anyways. They were in a bed together, Loki towering over him moments ago. His heart racing fast and body warming up. They were in the ideal situation to start some long overdue intimacy. A closeness that Loki was still trying to avoid. Tony had been doing his best to respect Loki's wishes. They have been able to share a bed together without submitting to his typical lustful instinct. But here in Japan. The dreams he had long ago of the two of them here, alone like they are. He wanted to make those fantasies real. He knew not to press, but perhaps some soft nudging. With the way the mood was moments ago, Loki could finally be cracking. "Let's just stay here."

Loki knew what Tony meant when he said let's stay here. The umber eyes were seductive and almost as if they were craving something. They desired something only Loki could fulfill. And as much as he knew Tony wanted it, and even his own body desired it, he couldn't succumb. Not yet. Loki slinked off the bed and took a few deep slow breaths before heading to the door. "I need something to drink. I'll go see what we do have in the kitchen."

Tony began to sit up, his lips began to open, a _wait_ , wanting to come out, but Loki left before he could speak. "Damn it." Tony shouted, his head hitting the mattress in the process. Why does Loki still do that? Avoid any type of physicality in their relationship. They seem to be getting closer. The walls Loki built slowly beginning to crumble, but they are not fully broken down. They were so close. The dominating positioning, hushed voices, even the sensual whisper in the ear. Such classic moves to turn Tony on, and all Loki did was toy with him. Give his body false hopes. Then again, he shouldn't be surprised. They have only been in Japan for what, an hour? Two tops. Loki would not swoon that easily.

After staring at the ceiling for a few more minutes, Tony finally rolled off the mattress, and went to the closet and pulled out some sheets, and pillows, and sloppily made the bed. Looking around the room, he couldn't think of any other reason to stay, so he headed down to the kitchen to check on Loki. Tony was almost positive there would be nothing into eat or drink, but surprisingly enough, Loki had a kettle on the stove and tea cup and pot on the table in the kitchen, along with a book in hand. He was already reverting back to his usual antics. "I thought I said no reading." Tony sat in the chair across from Loki studying the pot that he knew didn't belong to him. "And when did you get tea?"

"I put some coffee in the cabinet for you as well." Loki said as he turned a page. "And you were the one that said you wanted to stay in for the rest of the evening."

Tony rolled his eyes and leaned his head back. "The only reason I said that was because of the situation." He mumbled through gritted teeth.

"And when did I ever state that our current agreement had changed?" Loki asked a serious tone in his voice.

"And how much longer can you convince yourself this celibacy, high school promise ring, notion is actually working?" Tony challenged. "I give you two weeks." Tony opened one of the cabinets and saw the bag of coffee beans next to the grinder and pot. "Max." He pulled out the appliances and began rinsing them off before use. "You are cracking." Tony smiled at bag of beans, the nutty smell engulfing his senses as he began grinding them. "It's only a matter of time."

"You know what come from challenging me so." Loki taunting warningly, his eyes still focused on the book despite the row that was starting. He didn't need to see Tony's arrogant grin or gleaming umber eyes, he could picture it perfectly in his mind. It's a face he has seen many times before. A face that made him believe whatever Tony says will come true.

"And you also know that I am never wrong when it comes to these things." Tony said smugly, his ego beginning to expand.

* * *

Much to Loki's surprise Tony did keep his word. Every day during that first week Tony took him to a different place to watch a traditional tea ceremony. The first day, they went to the Imperial Hotel, which resulted in a few complaints from Loki at first, but once the ceremony started, nothing could pull him away from the art unfolding before him. The second day, they went to the Chado Kaikan, and Tony could have sworn he saw Loki's face lighten up. A smile that was brighter than the afternoon sun was apparent for only a moment. They walked around the garden before their tea ceremony and even got a tour of the tea house. They never held hands or even spoke a word to one another for the entire tour, but that didn't bother Tony. He was too busy watching Loki. So absorbed in him, that he couldn't tell anyone what they saw if he was asked. He was trying to capture every nuance and facial expression he made. Even during the tea ceremony Tony's eyes were solely for the man next to him.

Being out in the open like they were seemed to bring out a new side to Loki. A part of him that Tony has never seen; Loki walked slowly instead of taking his usual long strides, his eyes following a sole golden koi in the pond of reddish oranges, whites and blacks. How calm he looked watching the small waterfall. When he sat on a bench near the pond, he closed his eyes, and just breathed slowly. He appeared utterly serene, it was so unLoki like. But he seemed generally happy, and it was taking years off the god normally hardened face.

For once, their dream like life really did seem like a fantasy. There was no other way to describe it.

Loki on the other hand, seemed more surprised by the lack of Iron Man groupies. At each restaurant they went to they were the only ones there. And when they walked through various gardens, shrines, and even when they visited the Tokyo Tower, no press stalked Tony, meaning they really were invisible, no magic needed. He could only assume at most of the places they visited, Tony paid all the staff off nicely to keep all their presence under wraps. It was curious and completely abnormal none the less. It seemed like whenever Tony Stark was out in public, people would come to him like a moth to a flame. But this first week, all normality became atypical. The night of the seventh day, Loki finally approached Tony with this question. How it was possible that a man who could not stay out of the limelight was so perfectly invisible. Tony claimed it was because he was wearing sunglasses; the ultimate disguise, but Loki truly doubted it.

On the fifth, they went to their first festival, a kite flying festival. At first Loki thought that it was such a trivial event. Small children were running around the large field, a few had kites, trying to get them into the sky despite there being no wind. There was a large group of people surrounding a bamboo structure; it looked like they were tying knots around it. But as soon as the wind started picking up, the excited chatter of the adults began and many of them grabbed what appeared to be a long rope, and started running.

The kite was low at first, dipping as if it would crash into the ground, but it appeared to pick up some wind, and rise higher into the sky. Loki never realized it, but he stopped breathing for a few seconds as it climbed higher into the sky. And his right hand, it grasped Tony's squeezing tightly as it soared in the sky. When it began dipping back down a mere five minutes later, Loki broke free from the simply laced hands, and once again began walking, acting like nothing had happened at all.

That he was not in awe over something so mortal and juvenile. Where Tony knew he would never forget that face or any more that may come from their trip. It had only been a few days in, but he could already see the difference in Loki. The ease their relationship had taken. Loki still tried to sulk every once in awhile, but it seemed like being out in the open together, even though Loki was hiding behind a mask to the rest of the world, really did bring out this other side of him. Maybe for once, he didn't feel so trapped. Hidden. Tossed aside. Maybe Loki didn't even realize himself why he possessed such glee from being here. Still, they were off to a good start, and Tony knew it could only get better from here. They still have over three weeks in this secondary fantasy before they would needed to return to the usual one. And who knows what could possibly happen between them during that short time.


	45. Part 45

 

 

 

 

 

 

Can I get closer to you

Tell me the truth

Can I get an answer from you

Show me a sign

Here I stand with my heart in my hand’s

And all I do

To get closer to you

Closer to You | Adelitas Way

* * *

Part 45

* * *

 

Their first week had passed, and everything continued going smoothly. No irksome Iron Man fans. Unwanted press. They were absolute nobodies. Just another tourist for the most part. Both were happy, but would never admit it to the other. There really was something calming about being in Japan together. It was a way to escape even further down the rabbit hole they created. There were no calls from the Avengers or Fury, so the rest of the world must be going on without them. Not even Pepper called to check in, but Loki figured if she did, Tony was ignoring the calls. "There is a big festival coming up, the Sanja Matsuri. It will be from the sixteenth to eighteenth. Could be fun. We will be surrounded by people. You might even get away with not wearing your usual mask. It could be a chance to test how good SHIELD’s new facial recognition software is, since it's not designed by me." Loki held his large plastic bottle of tea to the side of his neck, since small beads of sweat were forming on his forehead and rolling down his neck. So, he was using the once chilled liquid and plastic to cool down a bit. Even though there was a gentle breeze and air conditioning inside the house, Loki found something calming in standing on the terrace and just looking at the sea of endless trees that eventually led to a small town.

"You do realize that we are at two weeks now." Loki took a sip of the tea before moving the bottle back to the side of his neck. While the heat of the early evening didn't bother him terribly, there was something about the change in weather and being outdoors so much these past days that made him desire for cooler beverage.

Tony looked up from his can of coffee, startled by the topic Loki was bringing up. Two weeks. Had that much time passed already? He really was not keeping that close attention to the calendar except for when they had private reservations somewhere. He was just enjoying his time with Loki nothing and else truly mattered. Tony looked at his phone and it was in fact the fourteenth. "Huh. Guess it is."

The bottle crinkled loudly, as Loki gripped it tighter than necessary before letting the empty bottle fall on the ground. With two free hands, Loki firmly grasped the railing and leaned the upper half of his body over it as he continued looking at sea of trees. "And what happened to your heated proclamation that you would bed me in two weeks time. That I slowly am caving?"

Tony was silent for a few moments, finishing off his coffee while his back leaned against the railing. It was not so much that he forgot, he remembered that declaration well, and still thinks Loki is close to caving. Yet, it was a heated proclamation out of annoyance more than anything else at the time. "Well it got you thinking about it." Tony started, as he watched a large bead of sweat make its way down Loki's neck before hiding under the black cotton robe. "Planted the seed. You are continuing to resist, but how much longer can you keep it up?"

Loki still looked at the trees, but a soft ringing disrupted Loki’s impending silence. A biker could be seen riding up the hill, however he didn’t stop as he got closer to Tony’s house, he continued on his way and Loki knew he could remain silent no more. “Seeing as how I have withheld for this long; I don’t the issue.”

“Withheld.” Tony said slowly, finally turning around to look at Loki. He still couldn't get over the fact Loki could look so still; like a statue that belongs in a garden instead of a person enjoying a warm evening while sipping tea. The green orbs were focused so intently on the forest never once moving and his marble hands appeared to meld into the railing.  If he wasn't careful, he would find himself lost in this pale vision; so he needed to keep the conversation going. “Meaning you do want it, but are still preventing yourself.”

The lips parted, and a soft pink tongue slithered shattering the sculpture like image Tony saw. He knew Loki was thinking carefully debating his words before he spoke. "I don't believe prevent, is the best word to use in this situation." He finally said after five minutes passed. Loki continued to stay focused on the scenery in the distance, still yet to look at Tony. He knew if he did look towards Tony’s way, he would slowly succumb as soon as he met the umber eyes. That he would give in to Tony's desires. To allow himself more happiness than he is used to.

Tony gritted his teeth, Loki avoiding a direct answer; typical. Instead of facing Loki, he now turned to face the trees, both being shoulder to shoulder. "Then tell me; what is the right word for this situation."

More silence ensued as Loki’s tightly gripped hands moved back and forth on the railing. If the crickets did not start singing, Tony probably could have heard the grinding of teeth. “I have enjoyed my time with you as is. Why should we complicate things?”

“Complicate?” Tony snapped, wanting to seize the god and force Loki to look at him while they were talking. To see if his eye’s emotions matched the words being spoken. However, he noticed Loki was no longer looking out in the distance but instead focused on his knuckles, watching them turn whiter as he grasped the railing tighter. This made Tony’s rage vanish as quickly as if formed. ”I thought I told you before. Nothing about that was complicated. And it doesn’t have to be.” Tony sighed and placed a hand on Loki’s. The larger ones began to loosen up slightly as soon as contact was made, but still felt tensed. “But I did promise I would wait. I just didn’t think it would be this long.” Tony mumbled the last part to himself and he rubbed the top of Loki’s hand reassuringly. He looked back into the distance, and noticed stars were starting to make their way in the sky. That the shades of orange were nonexistent and the only light surrounding them was that of his own house. "I'm going back in. Coming?"

Loki's eyes still looked off in the distance and Tony wondered what had captivated him so or what he was trying to avoid. Why he was refusing eye contact. Tony's hand lingered on Loki's glass like skin for a little while longer before turning around to head back in the house. "I will join you soon." Loki finally said after Tony took a few steps away from him. "I am going to stay out here for a little while longer." His body shifted again so he was leaning against the railing, just looking out. Watching as all the color in the sky became an endless void of black and the stars taking their spot like form. He just listened to the soft chirping of crickets or hooting of owls. All Loki was doing was enjoying the simplicity of nature. The small things most people don't think of. And just like every other day that has gone by, he seemed genuinely happy. He might almost be the same person Thor remembers and knew he brother could be. The man Tony always knew Loki was.

* * *

 

“Could you have picked a worse spot for us to stand?” Loki’s teeth were gritted tightly, eyebrows furrowed, and his tense arms were crossed firmly in front of his chest. Tony was snuggly pressed against his right side and a complete stranger with a kid on his shoulders on his left. Loki has seen hoards of people during the festivities in Asgard, but he was always in a private box or area set aside for royals. He was never amongst the peasants during such hectic times. Even the busy streets and casinos on the Las Vegas Strip seemed to pale in comparison of the chaos of this festival. An urge to stab the stranger holding the child on his left was growing with every passing second. Quick, but as painful as possible. He could do it so no mortal would know what was going on, not even Tony and the small child who had come close to kicking him in the head on several occasions. However, the sporadic brushing of fingers, making it seem like Tony wanted to hold his hand, but was hesitant to do so. This small act calmed him and kept him from creating a different kind of spectacle. He tried to pay attention various mikoshi as they were being carried down the street. The other day and early this morning, he was able to perfectly see the golden statues, the intricate rope work, and the colorful outfits the adults and children were wearing. However as the morning turned into afternoon, the crowds began to grow, and watching the parade of shrines became less than pleasant. Occasionally, there were almost naked men covered in tattoos, only wearing what appeared to be white linen around certain parts, excitedly holding the mikoshi, or passed out drunk in the streets, was a less then pleasant view. Cell phones and cameras were being held in the air as people attempted to take videos and pictures, which was also getting in the way of Loki’s enjoyment of the festivities. And not to mention that irksome child, who missed hitting his head by millimeters yet again. No. Today was not a good day at all for Loki.

“If you can find a better one then by all means.” Tony shouted over the excited crowd. Tony on the other hand, was doing his best not to breathe. The scent of drunken men around him was more potent than it was the other day, and he could feel the long lost cravings coming back. An old friend wanting to visit. A friend that Tony would normally welcome with open arms. But Loki wanted him to swear off alcohol. Saw Tony's drinking as an issue. That it makes him weak. And as much as Tony missed the burning sensation, his promise to Loki was more important to him. He just couldn’t break it. So Tony did his best to keep his eyes on the parade, even if he couldn’t see for a damn.

Loki’s eyes drifted down, and despite the sunglasses covering a good third of Tony’s face, he could sense what was bothering him so. He could only imagine how hard the constant restraint was for. “I want to go to one of the vendors.” Loki demanded, not wanting to let Tony on to his actual plan. He firmly grasped Tony by the wrist, and carefully weaved through the people and made their way to the Nakamise. It was also lined with people, but not nearly as many since most were watching the parade. Catching his breath from zig zaging around the hoards of people, Loki realized that somehow amongst the chaos, the wrist holding turned into hand holding; their fingers snugly laced together, so he quickly dropped his hand.

Tony felt like Loki’s command, and the weaving through the crowd went by so fast, that even if he had time to process what was happening and make a protest it wouldn’t have mattered. He didn’t even realize they were holding hands until Loki swiftly pulled away. Part of him still felt light and distracted from the pungent sent of booze, that he didn’t notice that they were standing in a line in front of one of the food vendors. In near perfect Japanese, Loki asked for some takoyaki, pulled out a wallet with Japanese currency in it and paid. “Here.” Loki held the plastic box towards Tony after popping one in his mouth.

Tony took one hesitantly looking at Loki with disbelief since he was still having to processing all that had just happened. “Should I even bother asking when you learned Japanese, let alone obtain a wallet with money in it?” Tony asked before eating the small ball and taking another one from the carton. The food was helping him focus, no longer thinking about his growing desire for a drink. Was that Loki’s plan? Did he see how much the scent alone was taunting him? Even if it was true, Loki would never admit it, so for now, Tony kept that wishful thought to himself.

“I am a fast learner.” Loki said with a smirk before eating another piece. “As for the wallet and money, I will leave that up to your imagination.”

Tony was not fully satisfied with that answer, but knew not to press it. They are on vacation and back to having a good time. He shouldn’t let the trivial mysteries of how Loki obtains mortal money take priority. Taking another piece, the two continued their walk down the strip of vendors, looking at the various souvenirs and snacks that were for sale. The scent of alcohol was still strong where they were, but with the distraction of food, and Loki curiously picking up children souvenirs and studying them, he no longer felt the need for a glass.

There was one vendor that possessed rows, upon rows of masks, and it goes without saying, that one stuck out to Tony in particular. Taking off his sunglasses, he pulled the mask off the wall and put it on his face. He tapped Loki on the shoulder who was also carefully studying the various masks, many of them television character whom he never seen before. “What do you think?”

The first thing out of Loki’s mouth was one of his rare genuine laughs, followed by a hand quickly covering his mouth to stifle it. To hide such a jovial emotion that lacked derision or haughtiness. “I don’t think red and gold is your color.” Loki finally said lifting up the mask from Tony’s face and taking it off. “I told you once before I preferred the blue armor over your usual one.” Loki placed the Iron Man mask back in its spot next to a Captain America one.

“We’ll I’ll consider the color change, if you stop wearing the ridiculous reindeer helmet.” Tony said, as with a playful smirk. “For a god that oddly enough has an impeccable human fashion sense that is one accessory I will never understand.”

“Believe me Stark when I say, I am not the only one in possession of a helmet. The Allfather has one, as does Thor.” Tony almost stopped dead in his tracks, and if he was not in public, there was a good chance he would have fallen into a hysterical fit. He had a prefect image in his head of Thor with his hammer, flexing his muscles, but the intimidating look was diminished into nothing from the ridiculousness of Loki’s helmet on his head.

“And is Thor’s helmet as modest as yours.” Tony questioned as they continued walking, no longer paying any mind to what was around them.

“It’s safe to assume you are familiar with icons of the Greek God Hermes. Let’s just say it’s akin to his.”

"Well we wouldn't want to be mistaken for a Greek God, now would we?" Silence quickly fell as the laughter came to an abrupt end. Both of them walking slowly now, looking in opposite directions. "All those shrines are starting to look the same. Do you want to just head home?"

Loki nodded his head, but didn't say anything. The mood seemed to be altering right before his eyes, and he didn't understand why. And yet, for some reason he was happy it was happening. That their trivial chatting and window shopping seemed to bring them close together. The father issues and similar backgrounds may have bonded them, but it’s the small things such as this trip that keeps them together.

They got back to the house earlier than they had planned. Both were expecting to be at the festival until the evening, not leaving mid afternoon. After they found a safe place, with no prying eyes, Loki used his magic so they appeared in the foyer of the house and the silence was still ongoing.

Loki didn’t know exactly what it was he was feeling. Why it was that he went from having a laugh with Tony to being bashful out of nowhere. Even though they were cooling off in the air conditioning, Loki still felt stuffy; perhaps even warmer than he did outdoors.

“Thanks for earlier.” Tony almost whispered as he began heading down the hallway to the kitchen. He knew he didn’t need to say anything. That Loki would have been fine without any acknowledgement for what he did. But something did sit well with him, if he didn’t mention it now. Not when they are alone together.

Loki grasped Tony by the wrist, stopping him from getting any further. “If the scent was bothering you so much, you should have said something. We could have left sooner.” Loki’s voice was also hushed, matching Tony’s almost perfectly. “When I asked you to stop drinking I knew it would be difficult. And I never imagined you would take it so seriously…”

Tony turned around, causing Loki to lose his grip on his wrist. "Why wouldn't I take it seriously?" His voice rose slightly, but still not his natural tone. "It meant a lot to you..."

 

That was when Loki lost it, when he knew how right he was in trusting both his heart and Tony. To allow himself another chance at a family; and family that consisted of Tony, himself, and those robots, even the irksome voice Jarvis. They are his family now, and he felt more at ease with them than he ever did with Odin and Thor. Bending down, Loki placed his lips on Tony's, grabbed the mortal by the waist, demanding the smaller body to be close to his own. He forced his tongue past Tony's lips with an urge to devour him from the inside out.

 

Hesitantly, Tony wrapped his arms around Loki's neck. His mind still adjusting from the day’s events. Confused how it all led up to this. And yet, he was happy it was happening. Loki was caving like he predicted. It was a few days late, but it was happening none the less. And Tony wasn't fully sure why, but he wasn't going to complain.

 

Breaking free for a quick breath, Loki swiftly struck again, finding a tender spot on Tony's neck, and giving it his upmost attention. When the first moan broke free from Tony's lips, Loki pressed harder, applied more pressure, and even dug his teeth more aggressively into the skin.

 

Tony moved his hand to Loki's chin, preventing the god from making the soft pink spot a rosier shade. But a surge of energy flowed through Tony, for when he got Loki's lips off his neck, he pushed the gods body against the wall and got on the balls of his feet, his lips crashing into Loki's. His hands moved to the buttons of the charcoal oxford, and quickly unbuttoned them, so the marble chest was visible. With just the tips of his fingers his moved up and down the granite chest, remembering how smooth it truly was. After a few more strokes, he began lingering close to the top of Loki’s pants where only a belt and two articles of clothing were keeping Tony from what he wants.

 

Tony took a leap of faith and lingered further down and the tightness of Loki's slacks made his own feel snug. Breaking the kiss, Tony looked into Loki's eyes. There seemed to be a sense of resolve in them. No regret. They spoke to Tony. Told him to continue. That he has no qualms with this. That he wants it, and will not come to lament it soon after. And Tony he was more than happy to oblige to Loki's current desire...

* * *

 

After the heated action in the hallway, Loki was surprised the two were able to control themselves enough to eat dinner and make it to the bedroom, let alone Tony falling asleep. Then again after the hallway, they also had a similar incident on the island in the kitchen before they began cooking dinner, and when they made it to the bedroom, the first thing on their mind was not sleeping. However unlike on Christmas, there was no sense of dread after either three occasions. No worry of what will come from being this close. He could care less that one day all of this would be for nothing. That he and Tony would have to fight on opposing sides in battle. Those worries he frequently had seemed so far in the future now, the he no longer wanted to waste the energy thinking about them. Because for once in his life he could openly say to himself that he is happy. Genuinely happy.

Even though he does possess such glee, there was still a one lingering worry. Those two futures Karnilla showed him. He knew to take those futures with a grain of salt. The Norn do not control his life. But still, the first future did bring about a valid point. Something Loki cannot avoid for long. Tony's mortality.

How long ago it felt that he would have done anything to avoid that blissful future of him and Tony together. He still does wish to avoid that future, but in a different sense, with a new passion controlling him. But should he do it? Extremis. The Norn Stones. It could be a temporary solution. But isn’t that all he needs? Just a little bit more time.

He looked down at Tony, who was sleeping soundly, wrapped up in the blankets. How much time could or would they have together? If he agrees to doing this, would Tony even want it. As much as both want to evade what will inevitably come, it will happen. They still cannot forget no matter how much they put it off. And yet right now. Even if that future does come. Who knows the exact day that will be? It could be some time from now; many years in the future. So, perhaps he should chance it. He has not known such bliss until Tony, and without a doubt, knows he wants to hold onto it as long as possible. If he is going through with this though he can’t do it now. He should wait until after their trip to be certain. It will take some time, but it will be worth it, if only for a little more time with Tony.

* * *

 

More days went by, and Tony and Loki went out very little during that time frame. They were both too wrapped up in their idyllic paradise that they didn’t even know the difference between day and night anymore.

Loki towered over Tony, gently nibbling his ear, while caressing the warmest spot on the mortal’s body. However for the first time since they started this endless parade of coition, Loki’s body tense up and stopped what he was doing, because for the first time since this trip began Tony’s phone was ringing. Tony could feel his own eyes moving over to the nightstand where the screen was lit up and Rock You like a Hurricane continued playing. "Bruce." He said seeing the picture of his friend on screen, but knew who it was solely by the song playing. Loki rolled his eyes, and began to get up from the bed, but Tony grabbed his hand. "You don't have to leave when Bruce calls." Tony said still not touching his phone to answer it. He knew it was going to go to voice mail soon and he didn't mind putting Bruce on hold right now. Besides knowing his luck, a lecture was waiting for him on the other end of the line.

Loki growled quietly and refused to look at Tony. He could picture how disgruntled his face looks this very moment. Tony who wanted nothing more to do what they were doing right now. What they have been doing for the past several nights. And one call from the beast all the desire goes away. Not only that, but Tony has the nerve to actually take a look the infernal device and wanted to answer it. All those factors ruined the mood indefinitely for Loki. "Trust me Anthony." Loki grabbed his boxers off the floor and put them on. "Right now I do...I'll go make a cup of tea." He snapped through gritted teeth.

"Hey Bruce, What can I help you with?" He asked casually, answering the phone before it went to voicemail. "Wishing me a happy early birthday?"

"I know Japanese is not a language I'm strong with, but please tell me, that you are not in Japan right now. And more importantly, if you are, please say that you are there on business and not on some pleasure cruise with Loki." Tony was confused and unsure how Bruce figured it out. Did Pepper tell him? Was SHIELD keeping an eye on him and figure out he was no longer in the country. And why is it that now Bruce is calling him about it? The silence ensued Bruce had a feeling he knew why Tony was being so unusually hushed about something. "There is a picture of you, probably taken with some kid's phone, so it's not the best quality, of you at some festival, possibly buying something from a vendor. And in the picture it appears you are with another person, a guy to be exact. And he looks like he is in his late twenties. Early thirties. It’s hard to tell who it is since he is mostly cut out of the picture, but still. It was posted on some Japanese tabloid website a few days ago. How long have you been in Japan? And how did you even get there without people not noticing?"

"You're right. Never been one for subtlety." Tony nodded in agreement, even though Bruce could not literally see him. "Yes, I am in Japan. A birthday gift to myself. Didn't feel like the usual party. Having everyone flock around me. Being the center of attention. Just wanted something low key." He could just picture Bruce's face, the rolling of eyes before placing his face in his hand. The look of incredulity and disbelief to Tony's simple answer.

"And the picture Tony?"

"Well seeing as how I don't know what picture you are talking about. I can't really say." Tony said honestly, since he didn't know what the photo even was.

“Question though.” Tony thought back to that weekend. He could have sworn he wore sunglasses to cover him face, for most of the time. Except, on Sunday; for a few minutes when he and Loki were walking around the vendors. He took his glasses off and put on an Iron Man mask one of the shops was selling. That was the only time he took them off. How could it have been in that short amount of time someone noticed it was him? “Did I have sunglasses on in the picture?”

"No, you didn’t, why does that even matter?” Bruce sighed in slight annoyance. “You should know that the rest of the team is not happy that you just vanished off to Japan without a word. We are supposed to be working on a way to stop magic. Remember."

Tony wanted to shut down. Hang up on Bruce. No he didn’t want to hear this. Be reminded of his duties. He is supposed to be on vacation with Loki. Not thinking about Iron Man and Avenger duties. "Bruce we can talk about this when I get back."

“Loki is with you. He was the cut off person in the picture.” Bruce didn’t bother questioning it. It was a fact, and Tony could not convince him otherwise.

"Seeing as how I still don't know what picture you are talking about, I can neither confirm nor deny that statement." Tony reiterated, doing his best to avoid answering a flat out yes or no.

Bruce sighed into the phone after a few moments of silence. "When are you coming back? Can you at least tell me that so I can get Steve off my case about you not being a team player."

"June first, well technically May 31 since when I’m leaving Japan will technically be a day ahead...I'll talk to you later Bruce." Tony trailed off and hung up the phone as Jarvis brought up the picture and its article on the tablet next to his bed.

He was definitely the focal point in the picture; it was a bit blurry, looked to be zoomed in as well to get a close up shot of Tony's face. Loki in his faux mortal skin was also in the picture, but he was turned to the side, and the half of the face that was apparent, was mostly cut off. Tony came to the conclusion that the photo was taken after Loki took the mask off, because if it was taken before that, it would be showing the back of his head, not a small section of his face. He hoped everyone would think he was just there for the festival and not still in the country, but figured it would be best if they stayed in for a few more. Not that he mattered staying in anyways; they have been doing that for the past several days, and it has been an enjoyable turn of events to say the least.

He set the tablet back on the end table and gently hit his head on the head board. They had been doing so well, how was it that in the busiest place in the country, he was finally spotted? It didn't make any sense. Closing his eyes, he tried to clear his mind, to not let this get in the way of his good time. To cause the ever altering fantasy to crumble. He needed to hold onto the memories that happened before Bruce called for a little while longer.

Loki returned to the bedroom several minutes later, but said nothing. He asked no questions on why the beast called Tony. More likely than not, it had something to do with Tony vanishing without a word. Sliding in the bed next to him, he realized Tony was refusing to open his eyes. However, Tony's arm did move to grab the tablet off his nightstand and he held it out to Loki.

Grasping the thin rectangle, Loki tapped the screen, and the picture and article appeared. Loki didn't need to know any more than that. That's why the doctor called Tony. He wanted to know if Tony was here with him. If that cut out man in the corner of the picture was Loki. He placed the tablet on Tony's lap, knowing he would speak when he was ready. "We're not leaving. We will just stay in for a few more days. The press probably just assumed I was there for the festival. Bruce knows it's you in the picture. Even if I denied it, he wouldn't believe me."

Loki placed and hand over Tony's, both knew something like this would happen eventually. They had gone out in public for so long while on this trip. So it came as no great surprise to him. "The beast and my brother already knew about us. This changes nothing. I will just need to alter my human mask slightly." Tony finally opened his eyes, and slightly turned to look at Loki. Part of him wanted to questions Loki's calm demeanor to this revolution. And yet, this just continues to show how much Loki has grown, come to trust Tony. But most of all, that Loki does know how to keep his emotions in check and not get carried away by any one set feeling. "That being said, I have no objections to us staying in for a little while longer."

With those words being spoken, Tony quickly began to slink on top of Loki’s body, ready to continue what they had already started, however found difficulty in that task. Loki was blocking off his body from Tony’s advances by simply turning on his side and facing away from him. “While I have no objections to continuing such frivolity for a few more days, you lost your chance for it tonight.” Loki cocked his head over his shoulder slightly so it was somewhat speaking to Tony. “A small suggestion for the future; silence your phone well ahead of time.”

* * *

 

*May 29*

"What's this?" Loki asked perplexed by the bag in Tony's hand. It was early morning, and he was still prepping his tea, not yet fully away from the night’s events.

Despite it being over a week since Bruce called informing Tony about the tabloid picture, the two had yet to go out. They were still in some outlandish honeymooners phase, and continued staying in the house. And even though they stayed inside, reading was the last thing on Loki’s mind.

Tony shook the bag as Loki continued looking at it, unsure if he was seriously supposed to take it. Last he checked, today was Tony's birthday. His self proclaimed narcissistic day that was the whole reason for this trip. So why was it that Tony was the one who appeared to be giving the gift.

"Seeing as how Asgard has a different sense of time than Earth; and I don't know when your birthday would actually be..." Tony started and pulled the object out of the bag seeing as how Loki was still not taking it. As the large rectangle became free from its tissue paper Loki instantly recognized it as a book. "Now it's not a book of magic and spells, like what your mom got you. And it's not really that old, but I thought you might enjoy it."

Loki grabbed the thick grey book and looked at the blue title. "A Game of Thrones." He said bemusedly. "Are you trying to tell me something with this Stark?"

"No secret messages here. Just thought you might enjoy it is all. The author is considered the American JRR Tolkien, and I know last month you read The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings, and The Silmarillion. If I remember correctly you said the books were verbose, but interesting." Loki raised an eyebrow, but knew he shouldn't be all too surprised that Tony would remember something like that. Something that was more or less said in passing.

"I supposed you would like your gift then." Loki sighed and a small toy car appeared in his hand. He held it out, and Tony took it apprehensively.

“You got me a Hot Wheel of a 1939 Plymouth Business Coup.” Tony said slowly, moving the car up and down his palm as if he were driving it.

Loki gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes, groaning at Tony's lack of intelligence and amusement. "Really Stark?" Loki muttered as Tony continued to absentmindedly play with the small toy, still not appearing to have put the pieces together. "The real car is back in Malibu. Its condition is not nearly as pristine as the one you are holding, but I am sure you can change that."

Tony stopped fiddling with the toy and almost dropped it as his attention reverted back to Loki. "You got me a car." Tony reiterated as his eyes shot back down to the small toy. "You got me a...wait...how can you even afford a car?"

"I didn't do anything illegal if that's what you're implying." Loki spoke slowly, unsure how Tony would react. Then again, he didn't know what to expect to begin with. Tony was a man who had everything he wanted; and if there was something he desired, he would do anything in his power to obtain it. Loki didn't know why he got Tony a gift to begin with. It seemed silly. They are both grown adults. Past the age of gift giving, unless it's for a loved one. Maybe that's why he felt the need to get Tony something. Without even realizing it, Tony has given him everything he ever wanted; getting him something for a birthday was nothing in comparison.

“No I wasn’t implying that.” Tony quickly sputtered, as he loosely gripped the toy car. “It’s just that…Thank you.” Tony finally said not really sure what else to say. He was still confused, but pleasantly surprised. That he should just accept this gift that Loki out a lot of thought into instead of playing twenty questions. “I’ll start working on it as soon as we get back to Malibu.”

Loki turned around and placed his book on the counter so he could finish prepping his tea. But mostly, he wanted to hide the smile that was starting to form. Even with all that has happened the past days, letting Tony see even the smallest of gleeful smiles was still too much for his heart to bear. For that one facial expression was more powerful and potent than any other act known to man.

* * *

 

Tony and Loki finally had returned to Malibu, and despite no longer being on vacation, the mood between them had not changed. They were still blissfully ignoring everything that they knew they shouldn’t. Tony hadn’t called Bruce like he promised or even put once ounce of thought into a way to stop Loki’s magic. Where Loki, put more thought into his plan. His way to avoid the possible Norn set future. After five days since their returning to Malibu, Loki’s feelings towards Stark had not changed. He was not in some love-sick daze while being in Japan. Everything he felt was true, and knew he could not live without it. That Tony really was his family; and this time he would not risk losing it. The only problem was how to do it. Figuring out a way to tell Tony once it was complete it would be a breeze compared to actually making something to allow them to be together.

"Tony." Loki started, as he placed his new book on the night table, but left the side lamp on. He breathed slowly making sure he stayed calm during this conversation. "I know we have only been back for a few days, but I need to leave, just for a week." He turned to face Tony, bracing himself for a game of twenty questions. To be interrogated until Tony got every answer he wanted.

"Be sure to send me a postcard then." Tony said as he pulled the blankets over his body and rolled on his side ready for sleep. Loki was stunned. Send me a postcard? What kind of answer was that? Tony is the type of person who has to know every little detail. He was never one to brush off something as mysterious and vague, as what was just said. "Why are you so surprised?" Tony said a mix of condensation and sarcasm. He rolled his eyes and propped his body up a bit, but still remaining on his side. "Let me guess. You were expecting something more along the lines of; leaving? Why are you leaving? Let me guess, there is a convention going on; interview some henchmen, look at the latest tech that will always fail in comparison to mine. You bought your ticket a year ago, didn't want it to go to waste, and you still have your appearance to uphold..." Tony sighed and gently placed a hand on Loki's cheek as he saw the emeralds narrow and the eyebrows furrow. In all honesty he didn't think about stuff like that anymore. Doesn't see Loki in that light. All he sees is the man currently laying next to him. "I trust you. If you need a week off. Then go. Just promise me one thing."

Loki raised an eyebrow at Tony's request and how well he was taking it. But another side. Another part of him wanted nothing more than to hold Tony and place a kiss on his lips for hearing such words. For Tony saying words he could never remember anyone else telling him. Someone trusts him. He never knew how warming those three little words could be. But now was not a time to get emotional. "One thing?" He asked challenge, but in actuality, Tony could ask a hundred even a thousand things from him, and he would say yes to every single request.

"It's nothing that big." Tony said a smile forming. "One week you said?" Loki nodded his head to Tony question. "The only thing I ask is the second you leave, that is when the 168 hour timer begins and when that time is up. You come straight back here. Back to me. No passing go, collecting $200. You come back to me, and not tell me about what you did."

"Is that all?"

"Promise me Loki." Tony's voice was serious, no hint of joking. Loki could tell this meant a lot to Tony. While it may seem trivial to most, he knew this one request was something he had to keep to heart. This could not be taken lightly.

Loki gingerly placed his hand on top of Tony's, staring straight into his dark brown eyes. "I give you my word. The second seven days has passed I will return to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry for the long delay, but you know how life and school can get. I hope the length of this chapter makes up for it ^_^ Thank you again for reading I hope you enjoyed and look foreword for what it to come, I mean we still have what happened in the first chapter happening after all...Thank you again for those of you who take the time to review, and leave kudos it truly means a lot to me that you all do so. So until next time.


	46. Part 46

"It's funny how the one you need doesn't need you.

How that one person brought out the best and the worst in you.

How the only person who can fix the pain is the one who caused it."

-Unknown

* * *

PART 46

* * *

Tony opened his eyes, and looked to the other side of the bed. It was empty. That's right. Loki told him it was going to be gone for a week. He didn't say what he was doing, or where he was going, but he did say he would be absent for seven measly days. Yah. Measly. The last time he didn't see Loki for a week, it drove him mad.

But that was before. Before Loki took him to the Isle of Silence. Ever since then, a part of him wanted to study whatever data was gathered. See if he could make an earthly sense of that strange land. For the most part, Japan provided a good distraction, but he no longer has that now. Before they went on vacation, when Tony was in the garage, the memory of what Jarvis told him that day tried to resurface. That he now has real data to study. Possibly an answer to the promise he made to Bruce, Steve, and the team as a whole. And with Loki gone now, he knew that curiosity would quickly resurface.

Even though a part of him wanted to look over the data, in his heart, he knew he shouldn't. It felt wrong. Like he was betraying Loki. If he could slap himself he would. Months ago, he wanted nothing more than to go to the isle and study it. It was the best chance he had to make something that could stop Loki, Amora, and possibly even mutants whose powers are magic like. Now. Now he wants to delete the data. Erase it from existence. But even if he did delete it, he would never forget that it existed, and his scientific side would always regret doing so.

And yet, now that he has a week away from Loki, it feels like the part of him that wants to study the data is taking over. He doesn't have to worry about Loki seeing what he is doing. Fear the god may take his research the wrong way. Then again, researching an isle that can prevent magic usage, there is only one way to look at it.

_And there is the team. You have to think about them._ The voice pressed as he made his morning coffee. He did promise he would make something that could stop magic. What harm could it do? Just spend five days looking at it. He shouldn't need any more than that, and then he still has two Loki free days where he can wallow in misery about missing the guy. Two days to fret over the crime he would commit. Two days to try to forget it.

_Not here though._ Tony told himself. If he is going to sneak around like this, he should at least do it in the tower. Loki never goes to the labs in the tower.

_But could you do it?_ Another voice rose over the taunting one. _Can you lie to Loki? Go behind his back? Betray him when he trusted you with something so precious and heart wrenching?_

_Loki is planning on doing the same to you. He admitted it when you took him to your cave._ The two voices reminiscent of the angel and devil on your shoulders argued. _Just because you live together. Sleep together. That doesn't change who is. What he has done. He may be docile now. But there is no such thing as a tame lion. It's only a matter of time._

Finishing his coffee, he went straight to the basement and gazed at his row of armors. He looked at them intently, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw the car. The beat up, rusting, tin can, of an automobile he got from Loki as a birthday present. Even though it was just sitting there as an inanimate object should, Tony felt the machine calling him over. Attempting to lure him away from the suits and the possibility of going behind Loki's back. Prevent him from making something he will come to regret. He turned away from the suits and faced the car. Just one step. All he needs to do is take that first step towards that car and start fixing it up. He could get a good start on it while Loki is gone. Even show off what he started when he gets back. As much as Loki hates cars, he would still be pleased to see Tony enjoying it, and Tony knew he would have fun fixing it up. Maybe, with some convicting, he could take him out for a drive along the coast when it's completed. It sounded like a good plan, and yet, there was still a hesitance in following through with it.

No matter how strongly his heart attempted to sway him towards the car, the voice in the back of his mind, reminded him of Bruce. The brief hiccup he had while in Japan. That he has responsibilities not only to himself, and the Avengers, but the world as a whole. It was his duty to make something that will stop or suppress magic. And the longer he puts it off, the harder it will be. It would be best to just make something and get it over with. To stop trying to dance around it. His head turned looking back to the suits and to the car once more. No more debating. No more second guessing. He has a responsibility as what Thor would call it, a protector of Earth. With one final glance at the car, he took off his clothing, throwing it to the floor so he could put on the golden mesh, attached his armor and fly straight to Stark Tower.

As soon as he arrived to the tower and the armor was off, he headed down to one of the labs. He sat at a desk, drumming his fingers, the voices still debating in his head over right and wrong. He felt like a child with this volley of what he should and shouldn't do. Having to choose between Loki and the Avengers. He knew a time like this would come. He just never imagined it would have been this soon and that he would be second guessing himself so much. He cannot allow himself to continue like this. He is already at the tower, in the lab, but the next step. That is the hardest of them all. That is the one he can never turn back from. He still has time, can go up to the pent house and waste some time there or just fly back to Malibu and work on his birthday gift. But once he takes that third step, he knows there will be no return.

The drumming came to a stop and Tony inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, keeping his eyes tightly shut as he breathed. Doing his best to calm his nerves before he made one of the biggest decisions ever placed before him."Jarvis." Tony finally said as his eyes shot open. Ready to face the choice he made head on. "Bring up the data on the Isle of Silence." Tony's words ran together. Fast. As if he were tearing a Band-Aid off. He wanted it said quickly and over with.

"Sir, are you sure?" Jarvis asked, yet to pull the files up on screen.

Tony's eyes hardened and he could feel a piece of his heart fall off, and dissolve into nothingness. "I'm sure Jarvis. Pull up the data."

"If you are positive sir." Jarvis said, pulling up screens worth of data for Tony to sift through.

* * *

*Six days later*

Bruce yawned and rubbed his eyes; being called to Stark Tower at three in the morning was not his idea of a good Friday. But when Tony called, he knew he had to come. Instead of being his usual joking self, he sounded somber. Also a bit exhausted, as if he had been working nonstop for months. There was no sarcasm in his voice. Just one simple straight request. _Come to the Tower before I change my mind._

Tony opened the door to the lab, but for some reason kept looking over his shoulder, not saying anything to Bruce yet. "Tony what did you need me for this early in the morning that you couldn't just say it on the phone?"

"I found a way to neutralize Loki's magic." Tony attempted his usual holier than thou voice. The arrogance. Ego. All the while passing it off as no big deal. But his eyes. The chocolate orbs gave it all away. They were melancholy. Not their usual passionate self when Tony created a new toy. They were dead. Regretful. Surrounded by dark circles from his lack of sleep. He looked like a hollow shell of a man.

"And what is it?" Bruce asked, unsure if he really wanted to know the answer. Tony looked the worse for wear. And Bruce couldn't even begin to imagine what drove his friend to this.

Tony pulled an orange medicine tube out of his pocket. The normal prescription sticker was ripped off leaving a sticky filament on the tangerine tube. He popped open the bottle and pulled out a single candy like tablet. It was white and looked almost chalky. Tony held it out to Bruce who picked it up gingerly. "Swallow it." Tony challenged half heartedly.

"You plan on defeating Loki with Sweet Tarts?" Bruce asked skeptically as he turned the candy like object in his hand.

"I think the work will speak for itself." Tony said as Bruce put the pill to his lips and swallowed it dry.

The tablet tasted just how it looked, like sidewalk chalk. Swallowing it whole, Bruce felt no different. He had no clue what happened. And Tony's face was not giving anything away either. As Bruce opened his mouth to speak, he could feel the words in his throat, but nothing came out. He attempted speech once again. He knew his lips were moving, but once again, he could not hear his own voice.

A lifeless chuckle escaped Tony's lips as he grabbed pen and a pad of paper off one of the lab desks and handed it to Bruce. Scribbling immediately, he handed the paper back to Tony to read. A small list was written, Bruce obviously intrigued by this little pill.

_1\. How long does this last?_

_2\. How did you come up with this idea?_

_3\. How do we get Loki to swallow this?_

_4\. How do we know this will even work on him?_

"Well, the pill usually lasts about anywhere from forty five minutes to two hours, three minutes and fifty two second. I'm not sure how long it will last on Loki though. His internal temperature is much cooler than the average human. As for question three, the pill is heat sensitive. Since Loki has a cooler internal temperature, the pill should dissolve in his mouth about .046 seconds after entrance. Where with you and me we have warmer temperatures so we need to swallow the pill whole and let our acids corrode it before it can take effect. As for how do we know this will work and getting Loki to swallow it, we will just play it by ear." He could see that Bruce didn't like that usual Tony Stark answer. No tests until the time to use it. "I did make more than just this pill. I mean Loki won't fall for the same trick twice. Which is why I made this." Tony took a sheet off of a clear, cylindrical cage. There was a decent size box connected on the bottom right of the box, with a tube linked to it, leading up to the top, where it let gas into the cage. "I also made a gas version of this pill. It should last about a month depending on how much air Loki consumes when he breaths. So all we got to do is make Loki take the candy, then put him into the magic box. Our own personal Earthbound Isle of Silence."

Bruce went back to scribbling on his paper. _"How does Thor feel about this plan? Have you even talked to him about this? Or will this be a surprise for him to?"_

"I haven't told him about this." Tony said with a sigh. "I was apprehensive to even tell you. Hell, I had one hell of a struggle trying to convince myself to make this in the first place. But I made a promise to you. And here it is. So I'm done. Take it to Fury, and let him do whatever he wants with it. I don't want to have anything to do with this anymore."

_"Tony, are you alright?"_ Bruce asked, looking more at his friend than the creation sitting in the middle of the laboratory. _"You look horrible."_

"I spent the last seven days working on this." Tony said his face in his hands. "Seven days." He repeated slowly, some form of realization overtook his face. His expression radically changing. Going from lifeless to horrified in a matter of seconds. "One week." He said again, as in image of Loki coming home to an empty house and searching for Tony overtook every other thought.

_"Tony?"_ Bruce questioned in his head, not fully sure what was going on. If anything it appeared that Tony had officially cracked.

"Loki." He said, leaving the lab and going to the elevator to take him to the penthouse. Armor. He needs his armor. It's that fastest way back to Malibu. His mind was scattered and he pressed the elevator button again.

_"Tony."_ Bruce tried to say but still no words came out, he had had to jog to catch up to his friend at the elevator. He reached the elevator as it was opening, but Tony was quickly jabbing the close button.

"Bruce, please just take that cage to SHIELD. To Fury. If he asks any questions, just make something up. You can tell the truth about me making this on my own if you want to. Just please, get it out of here."

The elevator opened to the penthouse, and Tony immediately began putting the armor on.

_"This has to do with Loki."_ Bruce held up the notepad in large handwritten font while looking at the floor. _"Doesn't it?"_

Tony never answered Bruce's questions. He knew his friend already had the answer to that question. _Yes_. Everything has to do with Loki now. His life. No his existence. It cannot function properly without Loki.

But where did the days go? He told himself five days. Loki would be home today. He has to be there when Loki gets back. As he flew, he felt like he was not going fast enough. He would have to fix that later. Right now, he needs to completely focus on Loki, nothing else matters but him.

* * *

After spending a week at the Isle of Silence, a week working nonstop, Loki finally returned back to Tony's Malibu home. He knew Tony would not pleased with him, since he didn't say where he was going off to, and what for, but the mortal should at least be please he did tell him he was leaving in the first place.

"Stark?" Loki asked, only seconds after appearing in the living room. He walked down the stair and into the garage. "Anthony?" He asked again, but still no sign of him. He saw Dum-E and U sleeping soundly in the corner, but no other life forms human, robotic, or otherwise, could be seen. Closing his eyes, he could not sense Tony presence in the house at all. Meaning he was at the Tower in New York.

"I'm afraid he is busy at the moment." Jarvis finally spoke, causing Loki to instinctively look around the room. That was still one thing he still hated about Jarvis. The talking without a physical presence. Constantly watching and listening. It made him uneasy at times. Especially when he was not expecting Jarvis to speak to him. "I will inform him of your arrival."

"No." Loki said bitterly. "I will return later." Loki vanished from the house, and appeared in his own apartment. _Stark. Busy. With what?_ Loki was curious since Tony showed no signs of having any work the days before he left. And he was the one that pressed him to return to him the moment he returned to Earth. What was the point of him returning straight to Tony, only to be told he was busy? Maybe he will go to the Tower after all. Just to let Tony know he is back. Perhaps he is just staying busy as a distraction. Something to take up the time while he was gone. His usual tinkering. _But if that were true, why wasn't he working on his birthday gift?_ A voice lingered quietly in the back of his mind. _It looked virtually untouched in the garage._ Loki shook away the voice, telling himself that it must be something work related. That it was a last minute meeting or something of the sort.

Even so, Tony reiterate multiple times before he left, to come straight to him when he arrives. Loki punched a wall unsure what to do. Why could things never be simple between them? The only time it was, was when they were in Japan for all of May. Sure he had to disguise himself in his usual mortal form when they went out. Showing it to Tony was a risk in itself. Despite that, everything felt so easy then. Natural. As if they were in a real relationship that could work. The God of Evil and Mischief and Iron Man didn't exist. They were just Loki Laufeyson and Tony Stark. Nothing more. Nothing less.

But if Tony was in fact as busy as Jarvis claimed, he should go there without his presence being known. He cannot allow any other mortals who may possibly be with him know. And if Tony is alone, then he will do as he pleases deepening on what Tony is doing.

Making his final decision, he appeared at the tower, invisibly hiding in the glass, of the laboratory windows, so not even Tony's computer system would know he was there. He walked through the various windows, until one stuck out to him. There he was. Stark and the beast. He watched curiously as Tony pulled a white cloth off of a decent sized cage. Probably about thirty feet in diameter. The sight of the cage made Loki's heart stop. His mind in a haze. So many thought and emotions bubbling within. He could no longer make sense of what Tony was saying. He thought he heard words like air lock sealed. Lasts about a month. Glass not even Mjolnir can break. And most importantly. No magic.

His breath became short; so short that he thought he stopped breathing. The world seemed to be spinning around him. Before he could hear or see anything else, he appeared in his apartment. His body curled up in the corner of the wall where it conjoined with the window. That's what Tony was busy working on for the week. That is why Jarvis said he was busy. Tony was working on his prison. His cell.

Not just working on it, but completed it. Showing off his final product.

Why? Why would Tony do that? They were happy together? Weren't they? Was it all an act? A ruse so Tony could get what he wanted? Is that why the beast called when they were in Japan? Not just because of the picture, but because of this?

Why? Why is this happening? And why does it hurt so much?

His heart feeling darker, the hole that he thought was patched, was gaping even wider than before. He knew Tony intended to make something like this. Wanted to build a device that could render magic useless. He had gotten close to studying magic once. It appears this second time he might have actually succeeded.

But why? After all they have shared? Time the spent together. Despite all the shit he has pulled, Tony has always looked passed it. Never once treated him as a villain or unequal. He was understanding. Never judging. Not once has he felt betrayed Tony. Not until today anyways.

Loki grabbed the closest thing to him, his book, and chucked it against the opposite wall. A snarl escaped from his lips and he leaned his head back allowing it to hit the wall. After a few moments to let the burst of rage subside, he stood up to grab his book. The one thing that has yet to betray him. He knelt down, only to see what play it had fallen open to. Julius Caesar. He prayed with all his heart that it was not opened to the page he thought it was, but as his eyes went down the page, three little words stood out. Shone brighter than anything else on the page. _Et tu, Brute?_

Loki couldn't take it anymore. His gaping heart could no longer hold back any more. He felt moisture running down his cheeks. His fingers touched the salty water, but more still came. Despite knowing this would happen. Knowing Stark was smart enough to figure it out. He never knew such agony and pain in his life. Not even when he found out he was a Frost Giant. Abandoned by his birth parents. Felt unloved by his adoptive father. There has never been such heartache in all his years of living.

Because of that. Because of this betrayal. He now that he knows how he felt towards Tony. Those destroyed feelings that rung as clear as day. Feelings he didn't fully know he had until this very second. And now. Now he finally knows what he has to do.

With his heart broken beyond any form of repair. Spirit crushed. There is truly nothing left for him now. Nothing else to loose, but still one thing he can gain. Picking up his book, he looked at those three words, the moisture finally dried on his face. "O, from this time forth, my thoughts be bloody or be nothing worth." Loki's voice cracked while closing the book shut.

* * *

Landing in the garage, he took the pieces of armor off. "Jarvis, Loki has not come back home yet. Has he?" He asked in a panic as the last pieces came off.

"He arrived about an hour ago." Jarvis explained. "I was planning on informing you Sir, but Loki said not to bother you. That he would come back later." Tony's heart stopped beating. What if Loki came to the tower? Saw him and Bruce? Before Loki left, Tony made sure that he would see him first upon his arrival. Loki could have…No if he did come to the tower, Jarvis would have said something. Warned him.

"Loki didn't come to the Tower?" Tony asked, as scenarios of Loki killing him for seeing the cage arose. That this would finally be the end of their relationship. Things were prefect between them, so it makes sense that now of all times is when their happiness crumbles. The dream they both shared popping as easily as a bubble.

"No sir. If Loki came to the tower, I would have informed you." Jarvis confirmed, making Tony's fears vanish. His heart slowly returning to a normal velocity.

_Good. Loki won't know. Has yet to see such a brutal act of betrayal. God. Why did I make it in the first place? Why? It's driving me mad. It seemed so sensible when I started. And now it's a curse. It will haunt me. Maybe I should just tell Loki. I could show him even. No. I already told Bruce to take it to Fury. It's too late. Besides, if the cage is ever used, Loki won't know for sure I built it. Who am I kidding? Of course Loki would know it was me._ Tony thought to himself as he began pacing around the room. Worry and regret swelling over him in waves. A dread that he has never felt so strongly before. All these emotions felt foreign to him. _I am the only person smart enough to figure it out. Not even Bruce figured it out and I gave him some data months ago._ The pacing came to an end since Tony knew there was nothing left for him to do. All he can do now is accept his fate. The dice have been cast. Who knows, it could be years until he has to use it. All he can do is try to go on like he has been with Loki. Pretended that this past week never happened. Erase it from memory. He could make a machine that does that. Pinpoints the neural signature of certain memories and erases them. No. Even if he did expunge such things from his thoughts, they will be forever etched on his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Thor The Dark World being released State side tonight, here is a special second post this week in honor of the movie.  
> Hope you all "enjoyed" that chapter and excited for what will come.  
> Also a big thank you to all of you who have been reading, reviewed, left Kudos, and everything. It really means a lot to me you all do so.  
> So until next time...maybe?


	47. Part 47

"Love is whatever you can still betray.

Betrayal can only happen if you love."

\- John LeCarre

* * *

PART 47

* * *

Tony didn't know what to do with his time. He felt more anxious than a child on Christmas Eve, waiting for morning to officially arise. Why hasn't Loki come back yet? Where has he gone? What if he went to the tower and saw Bruce taking the cage to Fury?

No, if something was going down at the tower, Jarvis would tell him. Tony laid on his couch, knowing he could not get anything done until he sees Loki. Knows everything is ok. But everything is not alright. It will never be the same now that Tony has made it. No matter how hard he tries to forget it. What he has done will always haunt him now.

Tony could hear footsteps and shot up from the couch, Loki was entering the living room. His eyes were darting from side to side, not yet noticing Tony. Loki didn't look mad, upset, or hurt at first glance, so Tony tried to tell himself that he was worrying over nothing. But as the emerald eyes finally met Tony's, he noticed that they did in fact look different. Apprehensive and tired. Perhaps it was because of whatever he did on his week-long retreat. "Loki." Tony said breathlessly, grabbing the god and pulling him into a tight embrace.

Loki was hesitant to wrap his arms around Tony. All he could see was the cage Tony built. He didn't understand how it was that Tony spent the last seven days making his prison, but still was welcoming him home so warmly. Maybe he should say something. Try to coax a reason out of Tony as to what he saw. Maybe he misheard. Imagined the entire thing. For all he knew, he was getting riled up over nothing.

His arms finally wrapped around Tony waist, despite holding him, he knew he was lying to himself. He knew what he heard. Tony made that cage, and is going to hide it until he might have use for it. It made Loki want to cry. Bury his head in Tony's shoulders and confess about the spying, what he saw. But he couldn't. Tony betrayed him. Used him. Forgiveness cannot be an option.

Tony got on the tips of his toes and placed a kiss on Loki's lips. Loki obliged, but pulled away quickly. Forced himself away before he could get lost in Tony's simple touches. "I missed you." Tony said softly as the kiss broke. Those three simple words set Loki off even more. Made him further believe that this is some nightmare. No. He needs to keep himself level headed. He cannot trust Tony. But maybe. Maybe he could give him a chance. No. He needs to stop wavering in his resolve. He just needs to accept the fact that Tony has done something unspeakable. That he was a fool for once again trusting someone. For believing he found a home and a family that cared for him. Tony cannot be forgiven. He has to pay for his treachery. For deceiving him just as Odin did."And this is your home too. So you didn't have to leave-"

"You claim to miss me, and yet when I come back, I am informed you were gone on business." Loki interrupted coolly giving Tony one last chance. If Tony admits to what he was doing he will pardon this lie. He still needs Tony. So long as Tony is honest in the next few minutes. All will be forgiven. That is what his heart told him to do; all the while beating quickly as he spoke. "I hope it was something important, when you were the one so adamant about me seeing you as soon as I returned."

Tony bit his tongue. He could always tell Loki now. Be honest and foreword. There have been no secrets between them for the most part. And in the long run, withholding what he has done could blow up in his face. Sure if he tells Loki, he would be mad now. Throw a tantrum. But Loki knew he was planning on making something that can stop magic. Hell, Loki taunted him many times about his desire for such a creation. So in a way there should be a sense of understanding. Some form of forgiveness. But what about his duty as Iron Man? An Avenger? In that sense he is technically an enemy. And Loki knowing that SHIELD now has a way to stop him, that is something that cannot be shared. Why is this happening now? When things were going so well between them. Why is he torturing himself so? It's times like these that he misses alcohol. Needs it more than ever. And this craving is so strong that he feels like it will never be sedated. That drinking his problem away is the only solution, and nothing else will help him.

"While I may not always act like it, I am still the CEO of Stark Industries. And as much as I would like to have Pepper do everything, it's just not possible at times." Tony lied through his teeth, as he spoke. His heart quickly dwindling into nothing as he continued on with his lie. "I still have duties I must uphold; no matter how much I want to avoid them." There, that last part was kind of the truth. Not a complete outright lie. He does have a duty as Iron Man. A duty to keep the planet Earth safe. And as much as he cares for Loki and needs him, in the eyes of the masses, he is no innocent kitten. So as much as he wants to evade taking Loki down, fighting him, he has to keep this one secret, because in the long run, it is for the greater good of Earth. At least that is what he convinced himself to believe.

Tony was putting up a good front. If he had not seen the cage with his own eyes, Loki thought he just might have believed his story. It made perfect sense, and that just made the deceit even worse. Tony was going to outright deny what he did. And Loki, he would have been an imbecile for falling into his lie. Blinded by his feelings to see the truth of what happened. He should just kill Tony here and now. Get it over with so he can overcome the pain quicker. Harden his heart, and continue his plan of ruling this world and the rest of the realms.

At the same time, he knew he could not be brash.

Besides. Even with all this lying and treachery; he still cares for Tony. Wants to stay by his side. Pretend that this never happened; and continue on like the days immediately following their trip from Japan. Use his magic, to banish the memory of this past week from existence. He can find forgiveness in his heart, unlike with Odin. If only Tony was honest with him.

"And how was your trip?" Tony asked, grabbing Loki by the hand and leading him to the couch.

His trip. That was the furthest thing from his mind now. Especially with this slap in the face from Tony. His trip was all for naught. At least that how if felt now. "It served its purpose." Loki lied still not directly looking at Tony. He just couldn't now. He couldn't look at him without feeling betrayed, but still completely captivated by him. Still wanting to kiss him. Take him on the couch here and now. To continue convincing himself what he saw was just a bad dream and nothing more. Why does Tony do this to him? Why does he cloud his judgment so? Pull him in every possible direction? He can't tolerate it anymore. He has to say goodbye, once and for all. He knew it would come. No matter how many times he tried convince himself otherwise. This day would have always come. He just hoped that it wouldn't have been this soon.

Tony touched Loki's cheek, forcing the emeralds to look at him. He was curious as to why Loki is avoiding direct eye contact? Did something happen while he was on his extended vacation? He took a moment to really look at the vibrant orbs. Despite Loki's face now in his direction, his eyes, they were still not looking directly at him. Instead they were distant, peering over his shoulder. "Why do I have the feeling you are not fully back from vacation." Tony said, as Loki finally looked his way. "You know you can talk to me about anything. I won't start judging you. Not now."

Oh, how he wished those words were true. How easy it would be to just admit what he saw. But in truth, lying seemed easier. His normal fallback. Something comfortable. The truth. And one of this magnitude. It's too difficult. So if Tony could lie in this situation, then he can too. "I am just tired; it has been a long week. I think I will retire since it is still early enough in the morning." Loki tried to stand up from the couch, but Tony grasped his wrist once again.

"Come on, you are finally home." Tony said trying to lighten the mood up. He didn't understand Loki's current state of mind and what brought about it, but one thing was for certain. If he is going to keep up his charade. Keep this dangerous secret from Loki. He can never let himself see such sorrowful eyes. The only case in which he will permit it is the day he had to use that damned machine. "You don't seriously expect me to wait another few hours. Do you? I mean, you were lucky that I waited five months after the first time. But a week." Tony brushed the side of Loki's cheek tenderly despite his heart crying out foul play. Yelling at him to tell Loki the truth. "That's far too long now."

Tony must be taunting him now. He has to be. This is cruel. Betraying him one moment, and wanting to screw him the next. And what's even worse, is Loki still wants it. To have the mortal deep inside him, sweating, and moaning. The sheer ecstasy of the moment. What kind of twisted game are they playing now?

And yet the fact Tony is still here, still wanting to be with him. It gives him hope that it really was a fantasy. That this is real. Tony missed him. Desires him. And nothing else is in his mind or heart, but them being together.

Loki decided if this is going to be his goodbye. His parting day with Tony, then he should treat what he saw today as such. A dream. That this is reality. Then the moment Tony falls asleep, that is when the dream will officially end. He will allow himself one last day of frivolous fraternization and sensual passion. One final fantasy until he lets reality seize control.

Loki freed his hand from Tony's grasp, doing his best to flash a haughty grin. He leaned over, and got close to Tony's ear. "Perhaps I shall make you wait one more day as recompense for abandoning my arrival for business." His whispered sensually into Tony's ear, all the while rubbing the mortal's thigh with the tips of his fingers. "It's a fair punishment and reminder to whom you truly should be loyal to. Me." He finished huskily before heading up the stair to the bedroom. He hoped those words would loosen Tony's tongue; make him speak the truth of what he done later on. But had a feeling it would never happen. Tony was to forgone in this lie to ever reveal the truth.

Tony could feel his pants getting tight, as it appeared Loki was returning to his normal self. Perhaps he was worrying over nothing and Loki truly was tired from his journey. Before Loki could get too far ahead of him, Tony darted up the stairs, following Loki into the bedroom. He was ready for something normal. Simple. Something that made sense to him. Where lying was not involved. Just him and Loki, acting on what their words dare not speak of.

* * *

Loki watched as Tony began drifting off to sleep. He reached out to touch Tony one last time, but retracted his hand. He told himself as soon as soon as the day ended, as soon as Tony fell asleep the dream would end. This would be no more. Tony is his enemy once again. A treacherous fiend and nothing more. He lost Loki's trust. Exploited his one true weakness, in a way he never knew was possible. Something he told himself he could never forgive so long as Tony kept its creation locked up. And he never did, so clemency is not an option now.

If he touches Tony, then he won't be able to go through with it. He will continue with this farce. Forces himself to believe what he saw with his own two eyes was a figment of his imagination and nothing more. That he is overreacting over nothing. Just being childish as usual.

"Anthony." Loki whispered thinking talking would be safe enough. But as soon as he began, he didn't know what to say. Words could not explain the conflicting emotions fighting within. Just one more time. He told himself. Go back on your word one last time. Then never again. Bending over, he kissed the sleeping Tony on the lips, and then vanished from the bed he had become so accustomed to. The bed that was always warm and inviting. Now all he has is his barren apartment. Loki never understood the feeling being cold. But for once. He finally felt chilly. Shivers ran down his spine, and he rubbed his arms up and down trying to obtain some warmth, but it was a futile cause. Nothing could warm him now, because he lost everything most dear to him. He once again assumed someone cared and would be upfront and honest with him at all times. But he was proved wrong once more. Instead he just received a smile and an act. That that person would just go about his daily life as if nothing had changed or happened. And the hardest part of all of this was if this time. If that person had actually just told him the truth from the beginning. Been honest about what he had done. Admitted the truth instead of lying straight to his face without a second thought. He would have forgiven him. He would have pulled that person into an embrace and whispered those three simple words, I forgive you. Sure he would still be pained. Angered that the one person he trusted more than anyone betrayed him. But the fact he would have been upfront and honest about it. Admitted his crime. That would have made all the difference in the world.

* * *

Tony could feel the sun trying to make it way through his curtains. He looked over to the other side of the bed, but Loki was not sleeping soundly next to him. "He must have gotten up before me." He mumbled between a yawn.

"Sir." Jarvis spoke up as Tony rolled out of bed. "I feel the need to inform you that Loki left some time after you fell asleep."

"Huh?" Tony said as he stretched. Why would Loki leave? Sure he was acting a little strange yesterday. But leave in the middle of the night... It's nothing. Tony told himself. He pressed the notion in his head as he treaded down the stairs. "He left? I'm sure he will be back." Tony said as he headed to the kitchen. "Let me know when he returns home."

"Of course sir." Tony poured himself a cup of coffee and trotted down to the basement. He did tell himself to work on his suit. He needs it to fly faster, if only by a few decimals of a second. Placing his mug down in the miniature kitchen's counter, he began working. His mind finally at ease, now that Loki has returned to him. Sure it was a little awkward at first. Him having to lie and everything. But it's the first time that's the hardest. It gets easier over time. And soon, he will forget it completely, and the lie itself. Over time, he will become blinded to the truth. It will be a lie that he has kept locked away for so long, that he won't know what is fact or folly anymore. And it will no longer matter. Besides, with things going as they have, he doubts he will ever have to use it. And it will only work if they catch Loki or he uses the pills. And Bruce is the only one who knows about them. That was one creation he wanted to keep from SHIELD's hands. So there is nothing to worry about. Nothing to get worked up over. Just focus on the here and now. With that cleared out of the way in his mind, Tony finally began working, not allowing his mind to stray from its task.

Tony didn't know how much time went by, for he was completely focused until Jarvis informed him of an incoming call from Bruce. Grabbing his phone, he tapped the screen, "Hey Bruce."

"Do you realize how hard it was to move that thing to SHIELD headquarters?" He almost shouted over the phone.

His heart wavered as he was reminded of Loki's cage once more. Especially when he had finally gotten the thoughts out of his head. No he couldn't let Bruce know. Tell him how bothered he felt when Loki came home. Hell, Bruce doesn't even know they are living together. All Tony needed to do was give some typical blasé response. Not spill his guts to the doctor on the phone. "Why do you think I asked you to move it? You could have just used the big guy…"

"It doesn't work that way…" Bruce grumbled into the phone. "And he is not your personal pack mule. Fury and Coulson were pleased though. They have it in the basement of headquarters."

"No questions asked?" Tony asked, curious as to why Bruce was giving him this update.

"No. Lots of questions were asked." Bruce said calmly. "And Coulson asked for a demonstration."

"And?"

"And I told them for all technical questions to ask you, since you were the one who built the damn thing."

"Jarvis, block any incoming calls from anyone who could possibly be calling on behalf of SHIELD." Tony said moving his cell away from his ear. "Anything else I should know about?" He asked not wanting to be reminded of what he did at all. Especially when he doesn't know when Loki will return from wherever he went. This secret, feeling more like a burden, a curse. Like it will cause more harm than good. Especially if people keep bringing it up. He made the damn thing like he promised. Wasn't that enough? But it's too late now. He made his choices and now he has to live with them.

"Just make sure Loki doesn't find out." Bruce said honestly. "Since I know you haven't stopped seeing him. This is our one chance, and I don't want us losing it because of your secret relationship."

"Don't worry Bruce." Tony said with hollow words. "I understand that more than anyone." Tony hung up and tossed his phone to the side. He didn't want to think about this anymore. Didn't want Loki to suspect that anything was less than normal. Well as normal as their relationship is. Still he needs to put on his usual face, not fret over what has already been done. Closing his eyes and breathing slowly, Tony began tinkering again. And would not stop until it eased his mind once more.

* * *

Loki just sat in his apartment, never moving. Neither tea nor reading could ease his troubled mind. Nothing would. He will never be at rest until he completes his plan. Until he knows the sweet taste of victory. When he smells the Avenger's blood, and makes the world kneel before him. Until he makes Tony pay for breaking his heart so.

Or you tell Tony the truth. A quiet voice tried to whisper to Loki, but he shut it out. He could no longer listen to that voice. The one that gave him hope. The one that could not give up on Tony. He had to silence it. Ignore it completely. Erase that voice of hope from existence.

"You summoned me?" Loki's head rose and he saw the Enchantress. She was wearing her usual green Asgardian armor, instead of the HYDRA outfit she had grown accustomed to during her time there as a spy.

"I told you I would, when it was time." Loki started, his words sounding more lifeless, than his usual arrogant self. He couldn't understand why. Why he sounded so melancholy when he was betrayed. He should be angry. Wrath his only ally now. And yet, being angry seemed to cause more strain than anything else. "In three days times, we will begin our first strike against the Avengers. So listen to my plan carefully Enchantress. For I will only tell you this once."


	48. Part 48

 “Love means exposing yourself to the pain of being hurt by someone you trust.”

-Unknown

* * *

“It’s not love that hurts. What hurts is being hurt by someone you love.”

-Unknown

* * *

PART 48

* * *

 

Tony’s eyes slowly started to flutter open, he reached across the bed, but once again he didn't feel the porcelain like skin. Opening his eyes fully, he realized he was in bed alone. Loki’s side of the bed remained untouched. There was no crevice in the pillow and it felt cold to the touch. Where could he have gone? He did come back from his little trip. But after thinking about, he realized the last time he saw Loki was after his secondary week long vacation. That he came back only to vanish again, but this time without a word.

Something has to be wrong. Off. Loki has not been this distant in a long while. Sure, Tony was not being completely normal either. He was not home to welcome Loki back despite being so persistent about it. But once they were in the bedroom, everything seemed right. Fell into place.

Tony finally rose from the bed, and headed to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee and go about his usual routine. Loki, is very much like a cat, and just like one that spends most of its time outdoors, he will show up when he wants to. Tony enforced that notion in his head, not allowing himself to dawdle on this any longer. But forcing that idea in his head was harder than he expected.

Heading to the basement, Tony knew he had to just drown himself in his work. He still needs to work on the car Loki got him for his birthday. He could work on that today. Besides, there is no reason for him to worry about Loki. He has vanished for longer than this before. Then again, that was before both of them decided to just do what they want. To be together despite their roles given to them by society. But he couldn't think about that. So putting on his goggles and blasting his music as loud as he could, he did what he does best, delved into building. Not letting anything else distract his mind. He couldn't let anything else distract him. If he did, the guilt would consume him; and he might just break his promise to Bruce and finally tell Loki what he has done.

“Sir.” Jarvis said, turning off the music, even though Tony was still singing along. He was going on as if the music was still playing. “Sir.” He said again, trying to get Tony’s attention, but still no response. “Sir.” Jarvis shouted one last time, making a video screen appeare only inches from Tony’s bent down head. “It appears Mr. Laufeyson has made his presence known to the rest of the world.”

Tony heard Laufeyson, and his head shot up. He immediately saw the video feed Jarvis was showing him. What he saw showing. The person the camera was focused. He looked familiar, but at the same time different. The black and green leather. Check. Golden horns. Check. Blood red eyes. That’s something new. Shimmering blue skin that looked as his breath felt. That’s new too. Unusual protrusions on the skin, that looked similar to that of the casket currently in his hands. Also new. Despite the completely different appearance, Tony knew exactly who the menace strutting about the city was.

_“Loki.”_ Tony whispered to himself taking in this version of the god he has never seen. The appearance he had in his birth. His Frost Giant form. To Tony, there was something alluring about this side of Loki. It was different than how the god normally presents himself. It just looked more raw. Real to Tony. But at the same time, more dangerous. Sinister. He wanted to trace his fingers over the icy skin to see if it was as cool as it looked. Caress the side of his face and soak in the crimson eyes. He wanted to explore and study every detail of this form of Loki. See if he has any more of those symmetrical protrusions on the parts of his body that are hidden by clothing. “Sir. He is destroying Los Angeles. On top of that, Agent Coulson of SHIELD is on the line. One would assume they need your help in stopping Loki from turning the city into ice.”

Tony shook his head for a moment, to banish the increasingly smutty fantasies from mind. “Let it go to voicemail.” Tony said as he popped open a suitcase, and began putting the pieces of armor to his body. “I need to stop my...I need to stop the reindeer from turning L.A. into his own personal North Pole.”

As soon at the last pieces connected to the golden mesh and the blue eyes of the helmet began glowing Tony was in his Iron Man mindset. How he needs to be if he plans on fighting Loki. But before Tony flew off he looked down at the orange bottle sitting on his desk. With a heavy heart, he grabbed the bottle and immediately b-lined it to the wintery spectacle only fifty miles away.

* * *

 

Loki gripped the casket tightly in his hands; freezing random buildings, mortal police officers, and anyone else who attempted to shoot him with their feeble guns. For this attack, there was no rhyme or reason. All he wanted was to release his anger and fight Tony...no. Not Tony. Iron Man. He gave Tony a half hearted farewell. Hinted to him that the dream is finally coming to an end. The actions have already been set in motion and there is no turning back now.

He strutted down the road, still no Avengers in sight, as he continued freezing mortal after mortal, even breaking several ice statues into pieces from annoyance. Why is Stark, his brother, the rest of their pathetic friends not coming to stop him? Especially Tony. Doesn’t he need a reason to test that cage he made? The prison designed especially for him.

_Just because he made it, that does not mean he intends to use it._ The voice Loki tried so hard to cast out spoke strongly, as he froze a tank that was rolling towards him. _It could just be a show. Spectacle. Something to prove that he was in fact working on a way to stop you. To prevent suspicion rising from the rest of the Avengers. To not let anyone know what was actually happening between you. If you stop now, then you won’t be giving him a reason to have to use it. Just go to him and admit to what you saw._

_“If he did not intend to use it, then why did he look so smug while showing it to the beast?”_ Loki shot back to the voice.

_If he didn’t then there would have been no proof  that he was keeping his promise. And you know all too well how prideful he is when it comes to his technology. But most importantly, you knew all along. You knew from the very beginning that Tony wanted to make something like this. You gave him hints and clues. But now that he has done it. Now that you have seen it. Know of its creation. You feel betrayed. So like a child, you are throwing a tantrum, instead of expressing your concern to Tony._

Loki growled, and he smashed the frozen tank into billions of tiny pieces. _“Talking would have done nothing more, than bring us closer to one of those futures.”_ Loki snapped back. _“I cannot allow that to happen.”_

_And would the first future be so bad? Why do you keep preventing yourself from happiness? Tony has shown you glimmers of that life you always wanted. And in that short time you were happy. Genuinely happy. None of this mattered to you anymore. Then one bad thing happened. Your feelings crushed. And your solution, your answer to everything. It’s pushing that person away. Reverting back to your old schemes. It will never bring you the joy you once had with Tony. That you still can have with him._

_“So I can watch him die. Age before me while I stay the same. Mortal lives are weak. Fragile. The pain of losing him in old age would be worse than killing him myself.”_

_You have the Norn Stones. Extremis. The research you have done. You have a way to prevent all of that._

_Stark will never take it willingly._ Loki said, as he saw a helicopter closing in on him. He used the casket, to freeze it, but three familiar superheroes jumped out of it before they could become ice themselves. _This is the only way, I can get what I want and avoid those futures. Even if I wanted to, there is no turning back now. I have gone too far. I will say this though. I will give Stark one final goodbye. A proper one. Let us have one last blissful dream before I take his life. I promise you that much._

Loki closed his eyes for only a moment before looking up at the sky. He scanned the low grey clouds. As if he were expecting to see that streak of crimson and gold flying towards him, and then a repulsor blast would be going straight into his chest. But it never came, so all he could do was harden his eyes and heart, and prepare himself for the attack with the three mortals who already have arrived on scene.

* * *

 

Tony’s repulsors melted some of the ice as he landed on the street. Natasha’s legs were frozen to the ground. There was a good chance they were already frostbitten, but she would never let anyone know that. “Where is everyone else?” Tony asked as he began melting the ice around her legs.

“Clint and the Cap tried getting that thing out of Loki’s hands, both were about to get blasted with it until Thor arrived. He got them out of the way of the blast then went straight for Loki. We lost sight of them as soon as Thor attacked. Clint and the Cap decided to go look for Thor and help him. We didn’t think he would get far and be much use against Loki. He took quite a few hits with that icebox. I haven’t seen or heard from Banner. So I don't know if he has made it yet.” Tony finished defrosting Nat, but as soon as the ice was gone she fell to the ground. Losing the feeling in her legs she could no longer stand or move them. “Don’t worry about me. Find Loki and stop him.” She growled, trying to stand up, despite her legs not wanting her to.

Taking her advice, Tony blasted off and began flying around the city, looking for any sign of Loki, Thor, Steve, Clint, and possibly, Bruce. As he searched he did remember one thing. Thor told him the casket could kill a human. Natasha appeared to have been hit by its wintery beam, but she was still alive. Maybe she only got grazed by it. Moved out of the way before getting the full effect. Either way it was strange. He would have to ask Loki about it later. No...Not Loki. Thor. If push comes to shove, Loki may be locked up. Forever. He needs to brace himself for that possibility. But not now. Now he is Iron Man. He knows his target. What he has to do. And no matter how much it is hurting, he knows he will succeed.

After a few more minutes of flying, Tony finally spotted Loki and Thor duking it out on Hollywood Boulevard. Burns were all over Thor’s arm, but not creating ice like it appeared to have done on Natasha. Loki still had the casket in hand, the blue skin looking even more vibrant than it did on his screen. Tony was preparing his repulsor, ready for an attack, when what seemed out of nowhere, which is hard to do for a towering green Hulk, he smashed into Loki. However, that Loki vanished into thin air with a smirk on his fading lips. The Hulk turned his head around left and right looking for the small god, but didn’t find him until he was hit in the back with the casket.

With a roar, the Hulk charged towards Loki again, and Mjolnir was thrown at Loki’s back as well. Both looking as if they were going to collide with him at approximately the same time. But, Loki vanished from sight once more, only for the hammer to hit the Hulk right in the gut. Tony scanned the ground, and finally got a solid lock on Loki. He was hiding in a parking lot among the cars near the Pantages Theater. Holding out his hand, he let the repulsor blast, aiming for Loki’s hands and the glowing blue box.

The casket fell from his hands, vanishing before it could hit the asphalt. Now that Loki was no longer holding the casket, his shimmering blue skin immediately started turning into the familiar pale porcelain. Loki’s head darted up, seeing Iron Man in the sky; his face making no indication of joy or utter loathing. Tony landed on the ground, joining Thor whose hammer was now in hand, and the Hulk who seemed to be fine despite reacquainting himself with Mjolnir.

"How is it that I was only fifteen minutes away, but the last here?" Tony asked looking between Thor and the Hulk. "Where's Captain Spandex and Robin Hood?"

"I thought it would be wise for them to fall back." Thor said gripping his hammer tightly. "The casket is a dangerous weapon, and unlike myself and Banner, their bodies cannot survive a direct blow from it. It would be best if you fall back as well. Your metal suit will be of little help to you if hit by the casket."

"Not a chance," Tony spoke without even thinking. But all talking came to an end, as several daggers flew past his head. Tony turned around, and Loki still looked like his normal pale skinned self. No red eyes. Skin that looks like something from a James Cameron movie. Loki was no longer relying on the casket to win this fight. Reverting back to his normal skill set.

"Where is the casket brother?" Thor's voice boomed loudly even though Loki was only standing a few feet away from the three heroes.

“You needn't worry. The casket is safe.” Loki said slyly, carefully examining each of the Avengers. Of course it was the three of them he would end up fighting. The one he has been fraternizing with and the two who know bits and pieces of what was going on. Loki’s staff appeared in hand and he gripped it tightly, preparing for an attack. “Now if you excuse me, I have a world to rule.” Loki hit the ground with his staff, and two large cracks appeared. What followed, felt more like something out of a fantasy movie than anything else. Two even larger monsters began crawling out of the newly formed crevices.

“Please tell me those aren't what I think they are.” Tony said, his jaw slightly dropping at the sight of the yellowish creatures.

“The Silent Ones.” Thor said. “How can this be?” He asked, as the Hulk appeared to be cracking his knuckles excitedly.

“Trolls. Great.” Tony said immediately taking off the ground ready to blast one with his repulsor. But the Hulk charged straight into the one he had his eyes on and they started grappling one another. Two more were climbing out of the crack in the ground and that was when enlightenment fell upon Tony. He remembered something Loki told him about the Silent Ones. Direct Sunlight. Their eyes. Because they live underground their weakness is light and their eyes. As the other two were halfway out of their respective crack, Tony aimed his repulsor blast towards their heads, and well let’s just say, they didn’t come out of the crack after that.

Since the Hulk and Thor were busy with their own trolls, Tony quickly moved his attention back to Loki, who had once again vanished from battle. “Damn it.” Tony muttered not seeing Loki anywhere. So, he turned his attention back to Thor and the Hulk who both were still wrestling with their trolls. Thor summoned some lightning with Mjolnir and aimed it straight at the troll's head. It fell back, and Thor then continued beating the crap out of it, only to throw it down the crack from which it came from.

The Hulk and his troll appeared to be on equal playing ground at they continued to wrestle about the street, breaking a few buildings and light poles in the process. Finally, the Hulk had the troll in a headlock, and Tony blasted the troll in the face, so the Hulk could throw it down the crack with the other trolls.

“Where did Loki go?” Tony asked once again joining his friends on the ground. “And how did he get those trolls?”

The Hulk turned back into Bruce since there appeared to be no more enemies in sight. “And it looks like Loki is finally using the casket. Tony do you know any reason as to why Loki would just attack out of the blue like this?”

“I don’t know.” Tony said as his faceplate rose. “He told me he was going to be gone for a week. I saw him after he returned. But then he vanished again for three days. Then next thing I know; I see him in his Frost Giant form making a Winter Wonderland in the middle of June. And what’s up with the clouds? It looks like it will rain any moment. Can Loki use his magic to manipulate the weather? Is that why he was able to distract us with those trolls?”

“Where did my brother go when he vanished the first time?” Thor asked, his eyes still scanning the area incase Loki or any more trolls appeared.

“He didn’t tell me and I didn’t ask.” Tony admitted, only to see scorning looks from his two friends. “All that matters right now is that we stop Loki.” A piece of Tony’s armor opened and he pulled out the orange tube. “No matter what the costs.”

Bruce’s eyes went from the tube to Tony’s. He understood how hard it was for him to have to do that. That he didn’t want to have to do it. Tony gripped the tube tightly before putting it back in the safe spot in his armor.

“What is that?” Thor asked curiously. Not fully understanding what Tony was implying.

“A way to stop Loki from using magic.” Bruce spoke on Tony’s behalf. “It’s temporary. Should only last for about thirty minutes.”

A loud crackling was heard in the distance, and from behind them, two more trolls rose from the cracks, resulting in Bruce turning back into the Hulk. Tony looked up to the sky, and another SHIELD helicopter turned into ice. Thor started swinging his hammer, and Tony let his faceplate slide down as the two of them began heading off in the direction that it appeared Loki was at. While the Hulk stayed to stop the trolls from rising again.

Thor was the first to see his brother, who was freezing more SHIELD helicopters who were attempting to shoot him down. He kept his sights on Loki, not stopping or slowing down. However, Loki saw his brother coming towards him. With a few waves of his hand, the casket vanished once again, being replaced with a staff. Loki held the staff tightly, blasting Thor, who dodge the attack, and crashed into his brother.

Tony hovered in the sky, waiting for a moment to attempt a strike on Loki. To get them alone and secluded. To figure out why Loki just randomly attacked the city before doing what he must. He needs to keep his promise after all. Both agreed to fight in situations like these and to not let their hearts get in the way. With the other Avengers around, it was easy enough to do. But if he gets Loki alone, it will be easier said than done.

After watching the wrestling match between the brothers, Tony finally found an opening. He dive bombed from the sky, Loki his sole target. As soon as Loki was in reach, Tony grabbed Loki by the waist, forcing them to fly several blocks away from Thor. The two crashed into a couple of buildings in the process, but Tony refused to let the god go, until they were a safe enough distance from Thor. After rolling around on the ground for a few more feet, the two finally became untangled and quickly rose from the ground. Tony’s face plate lifted up, and Loki’s helmet got lost somewhere after the initial contact, but other than that, both were not completely beaten up from going through so many buildings. They were breathing heavily, shoulders harshly moving up and down as they glared at one another. Neither ready to say a word to one another, but intent on just staring. And even if they did want to talk, both were unsure what to say to the other.

“What the hell?” Tony finally spat after several more moments of glaring at each other. “You vanish for a week. Granted you did telling me you were leaving, but not where you are going. And out of respect and trust, I didn’t ask any questions. You come back, I see you for one day, and you up and vanish again. Then, the next time I see you, you look like a freaking Smurf turning the China Theater into an ice rink.”

“I told you before. I plan to rule this world. That I would strike again. It was only a matter of time. And that time has arisen.” Loki spat back, his breathing still uneven, and his voice slightly hoarse. He didn't know what else to say to Tony. How else to justify his reason for an attack without saying he saw the cage.

“And what was the reason for this attack?” Tony snapped back, dry sarcasm rang in his voice as he spoke.  “You didn’t want to live with me after all, so attacking the city was the only way to break it off and make sure no one knew we were together in the first place.” Loki didn’t respond. He couldn't tell Stark the truth. Not yet. He cannot let on he knows of the cage’s creation. He needs to see for himself if Tony actually does use it or not. “Just tell me one thing Loki. Do you think all of this will be worth it? Will you really be able to rule the world like this?” Tony now stepped towards Loki, his heart beating faster, unsure what the god would do. If they would fight again. Or talk for a few minutes longer.

“I don't have a choice anymore.” Loki whispered quietly, while reaching out to caress the side of Tony’s face despite the armor covering most of his head “Whether it’s worth it or not, I will rule this world and the others. Nothing can persuade me otherwise.”

“You can stop right now.” Tony said wistfully. The words coming out on their own. “You don’t have to do this. You can surrender...Hell part of me will let you off scot free if you vanished to my house this instant.” He moved his hand across his face and reached over to touch the top of Loki’s fingers. His eyes not leaving the vibrant green, but as he looked at them, he couldn’t help but also see the crimson ones.

“You know I can’t do that Tony. I mean to rule this world, and today is just the beginning.” Loki then bent down to kiss Tony on the lips. His attempt at a final goodbye and sedate the other voice. But as their tongues collided, Loki felt something foreign enter his mouth. As soon as he felt the unknown object on his tongue, Tony broke the kiss and quickly backed away. He didn’t look at Loki. He just couldn't. By looking at him, it would make this betray harder than it should be. More difficult than he ever imagined it would.

Loki’s heart sunk, as he felt the small object dissolve in his mouth. With wide, desperate eyes he looked at Tony, who refused to meet his gaze. He attempted to talk. Ask Tony what he did to him, but no words came out. He held his hand to his throat, and a small part of him wanted curl up and die. The other voice was wrong after all. Tony was able to go through with it. Tony found a way to stop his magic and used it without a second thought. He did not hesitate. Not for a moment. This was worse than any cage Tony could put him in. He was taken off guard. Vulnerable. Tony knew that was how he would act if they were alone together. That if isolated he would allow such folly to happen. Loki played right into Tony’s ploy. And he hated himself for that. He hated that he was actually trusting Tony, and in the end it resulted in nothing.

Tony’s didn’t know how long he could take looking at Loki’s face if he looked up. The betrayal. The wide emeralds looking as if they would break down into tears any moment. Tony hated himself for doing this to Loki. For making the pills in the first place. For using them. And so quickly. Without a seconds hesitation. But he had to. Loki made it clear he intended to rule the world. That he would not give up in today's battle. Because of that. He had to do it. As soon as Tony finally saw the glazed emerald, he averted his gaze. For whatever little pieces he had left of his heart were dissolving into nothingness.

“Guy’s I have Loki neutralized.” Tony said slowly into the com he finally turned on. Despite putting on his best show. Attempting to sound indifferent. That capturing Loki was no big deal. But Tony could hear his voice crackle at the end. That he too felt like breaking down into tears. And more than anything else, he wanted to bend over and cradle Loki. To continuously apologize for what he has done. But he couldn’t. He is Iron Man right now. Not Tony Stark. Loki is his enemy and nothing can change that now.

Loki froze and killed countless people. Attacked the city for what appears to be no reason at all. He is doing his duty. Doing what needs to be done. Tony kept telling himself that while still refusing to look at Loki. Doing his best to harden his heart, he blasted Loki with a repulsor. Making it clear that he is accepting his role. That he is Iron Man. And he will do anything to take down his enemy.

Loki just took the blast, falling down to the ground, and didn't get up until the SHIELD agents came to chain his wrists, and take him into custody.


	49. Part 49

 

 

"When the one you deeply love hurts you,

it forever changes the way you deal with anyone that attempts to get close to you."

-Unknown

* * *

"Love that we cannot have is the one that lasts the longest, hurts the deepest and feels the strongest..."

-Unknown

* * *

PART 49

* * *

Loki stood still in his cell, the cage that was especially designed by Tony. The invisible miasma was seeping into the cage so he could no longer talk or perform magic. All of the small details proved even more so that Stark was an incredible intellect. But what attested Tony intellect even more than the intricacies of the cage was the fact that from just a single visit to the Isle of Silence he was able to make it. A soft hiss from the outside door could be heard in the deathly silent room resulting in Loki turning to face his visitor.

The gold and red armor was no longer on, instead it was jeans and a simple black cotton t-shirt with the words AC/DC across the chest. There was a board and a bag of markers with an eraser in Tony's hand, along with a forced smirk across his face. Tony approached the secondary glass wall and door and placed his hand on the entry pad to allow himself closer access to the god. "I brought you a gift." Tony waved the whiteboard and markers before keying in a pass code to open a thin enclosed mail slot on Loki's cage. The bony fingers opened his side of the mail box and snatched the board and markers, opening one quickly he began jotting down his thoughts. He had enough time to throw his own pity party. Now he needs to be the usual calm and collected Loki. Never once showing how much pain he was in. Showing how much he still cares for the man standing in front of him despite it all.

_Cleaver Stark. Recreating the atmospheric gases of the Isle of Silence to prevent me from using magic and creating a cage that I could not escape from. How long have you had this plan? Since you first learned of the isle from my brother?_

Tony read every word of the perfectly slanted cursive twice. His heart seemed to drop. Loki knew. He figured it out. Yes, that was his plan after he first learned of the Isle, but everything seemed to have changed since then. His feelings for Loki hazed his mind from his duty. And he wanted to be blinded by him once more. To still be living in their happy little bubble. "Yah, I did think of it then. I would have been crazy not to..." Tony sighed looking around the confined area for a chair, but one was not found. "It didn't have to come to this." At these words, Loki quickly erased the whiteboard with his hand instead of digging the eraser out of the bag and began writing again.

_You know as well as I do it would have always led up to this. Despite this rebellion to our archetypes, we can never truly be together. We will always be destined to fight one another. It's inevitable._

Tony wanted to speak up. Deny that claim. Tell Loki that they could still be together. But it would be a lie. Unless he gave up life as an Avenger or Loki gave up a life of tricks, partial truths, and world domination they could never be together. Not really anyways. All they have ever been able to do is live in their fantasy until reality steps in and forces them apart.

_And that is why you took me to your cave. You thought if you showed me your place of origins. The place that made you see the errors of your ways. That I may show you the place where my hatred grew stronger. The cage that my father would send me to._

No. No. No. It was not true. It can't be. Ok. Maybe a small part of him thought that could be an outcome, and yes he wanted to study the isle, but he never wanted to hurt Loki. Not like this. He never truly thought as cynical as Loki was making it out to be. He cares for Loki more than he knows he should, and still does. Yet reading those words, it all seemed to point to that.

_It truly was a clever plan. Tricking the Trickster. So many months have passed and you can finally reap the rewards of your plan._

"You think I am enjoying this?" Tony shouted incredulously. "The suit isn't on." He pointed to his body as he spoke. "So you know I am being honest when I say that this is tearing me to pieces. Yes, I made all of this. But that doesn't mean I wanted to use it. I care for you Loki. I care for you more than anyone or anything thing. Something I never knew I was capable of. And it was so hard for me to put you in this cage. To force that pill into your mouth when we were fighting. To do to you what your father does." Tony grabbed the hair on the top of his head and turned away from Loki. He needed a moment to breath. Collect his thoughts. To not resort to doing something brash. "You forced my hand." Tony said his words running together now. "I had no choice but to do this. We agreed, when armor and leather are on, we are enemies. That we would fight like we always have. We are keeping our business life and private life separate." Tony finally turned around to face the emerald eyes, deeply exhaling before he spoke. "I just don't know how much longer we can do that."

Loki's knuckles looked whiter than usual as he gripped the whiteboard. Not yet writing a response. Unsure of what to say. Part of him wanted to tell Tony it was fine. They are keeping their agreement like planned. Another side wanted to call him a traitorous bastard. He opened up to Tony. Showed him his scars. And with this, Tony just poured a sea of salt on them. No. This was good. He could not let himself be hurt. That's why he was so intent on keeping their private life separate from their public one.

Loki was now biting the end of the marker, while his eyes intent on the whiteboard. He could not allow himself to look at Tony. It could cause his emotions to get the better of him. To write out all he was thinking. To admit something that could change the course he and Tony have now set themselves on.

_When is my brother taking me back to Asgard?_

There. That was a neutral question. No emotion can swell up from that. "You're not going back to Asgard." Tony said slowly. His heart seemed to sink at that question. Once again, Loki was avoiding his true feelings. He wished at times like this, he could get something more concrete from the god. Just a few words that despite them having to be enemies right now that he still cares. "Thor has agreed that it is too dangerous to send you back home. You have escaped too many times only to cause more havoc." Tony's words felt shaky, uneven. Why wasn't Loki getting mad? Being more emotional. The god was doing his best to remain detached and it was making Tony feel even worse about the whole situation."Once construction is complete we are relocating you to your own isle of silence esque prison where you will be under twenty four hour watch." Once again Loki was not writing. Hatred and sadness swelling up inside of him. He needed to remain level headed while in this prison. "Damnit Loki." Tony said hitting the glass. He wanted some type of reaction from this. Anything. He couldn't stand it. He wanted the god to speak his mind as usual. "Seeing you locked up like this is driving me mad. And you. You are just going about as if we are at my house and you are ignoring me until you finish reading a book. Why aren't you mad at me for doing this to you? You showed me your one true weakness. You trusted me. And I exploited that. You should be threatening to kill me and all those I care about."

Loki gripped the whiteboard even tighter causing it to crack as Tony spoke. Yes, he did feel all this, but he still cares for Tony. He was keeping to their original agreement by doing this so he could not fault him. And yet he did feel betrayed. This was a new conflicting emotion. There was no longer that question of whether them being together was right or wrong. Right now, both knew what they wanted. There was no doubt about their relationship now. Now, the question was, should they keep up the charade of being enemies, or just allow themselves to be dragged fully and completely into hell. No more lies to the rest of the team, or for Loki the supervillain community, but an open hero/villain relationship. A relationship that could lead to a future together. The future he always told himself he should avoid but at the same time so desperately needs.

_I would have done the same. We made an agreement._

Loki erased the board and quickly began writing more. Tony just stood there waiting to see what more the god would say. He whipped his hands on the side of his pants, and his entire body felt woozy since all he could do is wait. Loki lifted up the board, and the writing was smaller than usual. It appeared as if Loki had written a speech on the small board.

_It does fill me with animosity that you have deceived me so. That I opened up to you. Showed you places and told you stories that I have told no one else. I was foolishly trusting you. Then, you do this. You betrayed me in a way that not even my brother, father, nor any other person on Asgard or Earth could. At the same, we both know I will do the same to you. I will take everything I have learned about you, and use it to kill you along with the rest of the Avengers. I cannot stray from my path of glory. I will rule this world. And I cannot allow what I feel for you, whether it is enmity or adulation, get in the way of that._

Tony read over Loki's speech multiple times. It made him feel worse every time he read it. Even though he knew this would happen. He knew there no way around it. Yet, he didn't imagine it hurting this much. Feeling so torn and heartbroken. He needed to take a page out of Loki's book. He needed to harden his heart, and break his promise to Loki by drinking a shit ton of alcohol. Tony straightened himself up and finally looked into the jade eyes. They did not seem as alluring as usual. If anything they looked glazed, unattached. "And how close are you now to that goal? After all that we have been through together. The time spent. The stories shared. Have you finally figured out how to kill me?"

Loki looked away, not wanting to meet Tony's eyes. He erased the board, and just stared at it. He began writing and quickly erased the words. After several more moments he held whiteboard right up to the glass, facing away from Tony, his arm shaking as he kept the board up.

_I don't know anymore._

Tony had to do everything in his power to not input the final keycode to open Loki's cage. He wanted to go in there, get on the tips of his toes, pull the sallow face towards him, and kiss him. Show Loki how much he cares. How guilty he feels about what he has done. That if he could go back in time and prevent himself from making that cage, he would. But all he could do was put his hand to the glass, form a fist, then punch it before leaving Loki be.

Loki never turned around. He didn't dare to see Tony's face, or allow Tony to see his own. He was too upset with himself. For allowing himself to get hurt by Tony. Because he was becoming hesitant in wanting to kill Tony. To go back to how they were. No. He has a plan. He needed to continue his plan. It is coming close to an end. He had come this far, and cannot let the affairs of the heart get in the way.

* * *

Tony left Loki's prison, his guilt not lessening. Despite constantly telling himself that it was what's best. That Loki was once again destroying the world. He needed to be contained for the safety of this planet. Also HYDRA is after him, so he is safe at SHIELD anyways. Even with the constant self reassurance, Tony felt a pain that he never knew existed. He hated himself for trapping Loki. For making that prison and using it. He feels like that by doing this, he is breaking his promise to Thor, and giving up on Loki. Accepting the fact he doesn't want to be saved. But even now, he still doesn't believe that. He cannot believe after all the time they shared, Loki can just throw himself back in the darkness. The Loki he knows is still in there, he knows it.

"Stark. You're still here?" Tony looked up as the elevator door opened and Clint was standing a few feet away from it. He attempted to erase any and all emotion from his face before leaving elevator. He cannot dwell over what he had to do. He needs to move forward. But most of all, he cannot allow the rest of the team see how distressed he is.

Tony began exiting the elevator, but slowly came to a halt as he got closer to the unmoving Clint. "I was just checking the levels on the reindeer's cage. Making sure he can't escape. Well Hunger Games, I better get going." Tony said while forcing his legs to move forward. Even though he is attempting apathy, he feared his voice, eyes; something will give away his true emotions. Emotions that refuse to leave his heart.

"Not everyone can be saved." Clint said, as Tony brushed past him.

 _No Tony. Keep moving. If you turn around, you are only proving him right._ Tony kept telling himself that, but his legs seemed to be moving on their own. He did a u-turn to look at Clint in the eyes. "Who says I'm trying to save anyone?"

Clint crossed his arms, eyes hardened as he stared at Tony. "Ever since we first captured Loki, all those months ago, I had my speculations."

"What makes you think this has anything to do with Loki?" Tony asked, but a lump in his throat was growing. His heart beating faster, attempting not to sink any further down than it has today.

Clint started moving in close to Tony. "Listen Tony. Thor has been trying to save his brother ever since we met him. It's obvious he doesn't want to be saved. So what makes you think you can change it?"

"And I repeat. What makes you think anything is going on between me and the reindeer reject? "

* * *

Loki was laying down on his bench now, eyes closed, and attempting to keep his mind clear. He could hear footsteps approaching his cage, resulting in a slowly curling grin. _Why if it is not the feral brute. I'm surprised. You actually have the audacity to see me in your weak form._ The grin only grew wider and Loki opened his eyes. _It must be driving you to madness. Your desire to change forms. But you know you can't. You need me alive. So tell me. Why have you come to my prison?_ Loki lifted up his whiteboard and showed the words to his visitor.

"I'm not that one who has to use a whiteboard to talk. A gift from Tony I presume." Bruce said after placing his hand on the entry pad so he to get closer to Loki's cage. No response was written. "You purposely used magic around Tony. Found one of the tracers we made. You knew he was collecting data on your magic usage." Bruce paused, still no response from the god. "So why? Why keep using it around him so freely?"

_If I did not give him a reason to, he never would have been able to start making my cell. Keep his promise to you and the rest of your pathetic team. I had to push him into building it without him knowing._

Bruce's eyes widened at those words. Loki did know all along Tony was planning on making something like this. How did he know? Did Tony tell him? No. Tony would never do that. Loki and Tony were like minded. It was probably easy for the god to figure out Tony's desire. But why would Loki want it? Why would he give Tony the power, and ability to render him powerless? The only explanation is Loki has a bigger and grander scheme. Or Loki is just grasping at straws. Is just acting like it was part of his plan, but really he was taken off guard. So now he is scrambling around to get his plan back on track. Which is it though? What Loki really does have planned and knows, is going to remain a mystery for a while longer.

_Stark never did tell me that was the plan. It was an accurately educated guess. I just never would have assumed he could make such an impressive cage so soon. Especially since I only showed him the isle. What two months ago. If even that._

Loki's face was beaming even more so as Bruce read the words. Where the mortals eyes seemed to drop, his face slowly turning ghostly white.

_Did he not tell you where and how he got the rest of the data to make such a cage for me?_

Loki's mouth seemed to open in a silent laugh.

_Now let me ask you a question._

_Why have you not told anyone of mine and Stark's agreement? You do not trust me. You think Stark is a fool for trusting me. You knew I would betray him. That I will kill him and the rest of your team. That I will never become hesitant in my plan. So why not tell them of our late night fraternization instead of just hiding along with Stark's treachery. Allowing it to escalate so._

Bruce's eyes seemed to darken and his glasses came off. "Because in the end, I knew Tony would do the right thing. And by the looks of it, he did. You're in the cage. He kept his word on making something that could render your magic useless. Then when the time came to use it. He did." That answer didn't please Loki. Trust. Something he would probably never have again. And yet, he still wants to trust Tony and Tony him. But as much as he wanted to convince himself it could, that there was a chance for him and Tony, he had gone too far, performed too many irreversible acts to ever be trusted. And more were still to come.

Bruce watched as Loki erased his board and began jotting on it quickly. Despite the speed, the writing was just as pristine. Loki stared at the board for a few moments, but eyes shot up, piercing the brown of the scientist. He lifted up the board, his eyes still not wavering from Bruces'. Bruce's face quickly turned somber, small creases forming on his forehead as he read. However, an echo of an explosion could be heard not allowing him to respond to Loki's current whiteboard writings.

* * *

Clint stared hard at Tony carefully picking his words, "It's easier to see things from a distance. And in battle today, despite Thor telling me to pull back, I had to keep my eye on Loki. I still own him one for being zombiefied. But as I was watching him, I couldn't help but notice you. And it wasn't just the kiss when both of you thought no one was watching. You were moving differently in battle. Not reckless as usual. Loki also didn't seem to be on his usual pedestal either. And your face just now, when the elevator door opened. You haven't looked like that since Amora took Pepper. If anything. You looked worse."

Tony gulped. His body felt like it was getting warmer. No one, not even Bruce should have seen that kiss. Where was Clint during battle that he could have seen that unfold. There was no way around this now. He had to answer semi-truthfully. It looks like that stick of dynamite is finally going off. "I'm not trying to save Loki. I know all too well he has burned that bridge to redemption down. And to be honest, I could care less. I was no different than him at one point. The arms dealer of death. So I know better than anyone what Loki needs. Not someone to save him, but to listen to him. And I have been giving him that. As well as following my own agenda. Studying him and magic. To be able to create that cage he is locked in now. If I didn't do what I did. None of this would have been possible."

"So why hide this from the rest of the team?" Clint asked forwardly. "Why not tell us you were playing nice with the big bad god so you could make all this?"

Tony wiped his hands on the side of his pants, and was about to speak until an explosion was heard from several yards down the hall. Clint turned his head, and both ran towards the smoke, to where the explosion was. They only ran a few feet until they saw a blond woman dressed in a green outfit with the HYDRA emblem in her chest. There were no other Hydra soldiers with her, but the sirens going off in the building meant they could not be hard to find. "Amora" Tony said breathlessly, but his brow began to furrow as he saw the wide grin forming across her face.


	50. Part 50

 

 

"If you can honestly look in to my eyes

and tell me that you don't love me,

then I will let you walk out of my life,

until then I'm gonna keep fighting."

-Unknown

* * *

 PART 50

* * *

 

"An Iron Man without his armor and a Hawk without his bow and arrow." Amora spoke slowly and seductively as she walked towards them. No other HYDRA soldiers could be seen, but the sirens were going off in the building, so she couldn’t be the only one staging this unexpected attack. "This is going to be easier than I thought."

Her hands were glowing softly as she used her magic to push away the two stunned Avengers. Tony got up slowly and covertly pressed a button on his watch before clutching his ribs. Thankfully, they were only bruised, not broken, so he would still be able to fight.

"Didn't see you as one for working with HYDRA." Clint got up to ready to attack, but his eyes curiously shifted to the side as he watched Tony attempt to get some form of information from sorceress.

Amora flipped her hair as she sauntered closer to the two mortals. “While it was not my plan, it has become quite advantageous.” A smirk that could easily rival Loki’s was beaming brightly and her eyes completely focused on Tony, not pay any mind to Clint. “Loki has strayed. Become weak. Aligning myself with HYDRA has allowed me to see such things.”

“You were the one that started that crazed Thor Twitter day.” Tony spoke slowly as more of the puzzle pieces were coming together. “You couldn’t let Thor find out where Loki was hiding. So you used Twitter to cause confusion. Distract him from the reindeer tracks. And that picture of me in Japan. That was you too. A way to let Loki know much you finally knew, without ever having to say it. He once told me you might know something. That day you visited him on his tea trip. But both of us brushed it off as nothing...”

Amora’s smile did not vanish at Tony’s astute accusations. “Very good Stark. I had my eye on Loki ever since he asked me to break the enchantment I put on your assistant.” She spoke with her usual sultry tone as she stood mere inches away from Tony. “When I asked him about his plan, he would always push me away. Tell me nothing. I became intrigued. Curious as to what was actually going on. Then, several months ago, I saw you. Not just flying to, but walking straight into Loki’s hiding place without your armor. I continued to press Loki about his plan. Never revealing what I knew. That he was falling for a mortal. And an Avenger no less. The hypocrite.” She scoffed bitterly, but quickly brushed it off. “But still. That was one piece of information I planned on keeping to myself, then use it against Loki if I so needed to. But it looks like what was once a secret is one no more. But it does not matter.” Amora’s hands glowed once more, as she hit Tony and Clint with another powerful blast. “Now excuse me boys, I have to get Loki and bring him and that wonderful little cage you built to Red Skull.”

However, as Amora went to walk past the fallen Avengers, she was knock down, face first into the floor. She was hit in the back by a flying Iron Man suit that promptly connected to Tony’s body. As soon as the last piece attached, Tony turned to face Clint. “Better get your gear; we don’t know who else may be trying to get to Loki.” Tony said as the sirens wailed louder and over the speakers it was announced that the base was under a level three emergency.

Clint ran down the corridors leaving Tony alone with Amora. Tony towered over the fallen Enchantress his arms stretched out ready to blast her at a seconds notice. "You forgot one small detail in this master plan of yours." His hand began to glow as she attempted to stand up. "Me. And I won’t let you take him without a fight."

* * *

 

Bruce turned around only to see a dark, evil grin on Loki’s face. That he looks pleased. Not surprised one bit. As if, the explosion was right on schedule. Loki took a few steps back only to sit on his bench, his hands dangling between his legs as usual.

Bruce looked back towards the door, then at Loki again, debating whether or not he should stay here. Make sure whoever was breaking in, does not get to Loki. But if the Hulk does come out, will he be able to protect Loki, or will he attempt an attack on the god himself?

Bruce stared at Loki; the smug look was rapidly growing more intolerable. Loki lifted up his hand and pointed it towards the elevator door. As if he was coaxing Bruce. Saying, by all means, leave. Attempt to stop the intruders before they get to me.

“It’s Amora out there.” Bruce finally said to Loki, deciding not to take the taunt. “She is coming to free you.”

Loki leaned over and picked up the whiteboard, writing an answer.

_If you consider taking me in this cage to Red Skull as freedom. Then yes. She is._

Bruce didn’t know how to take that answer. What Loki means by it? It could go one of two ways. One, Loki has another crazy messed up scheme that somehow involves him handing over this cage to Red Skull. Or Amora is actually working against Loki. That she knows the truth now as well. And she doesn’t agree with whatever was going on between Tony and Loki, so now she is taking matters into her own hands. "And how would you know this?" Bruce asked, deciding to stay with Loki in case what his claimed becomes true.

_Amora knows too much. I have had my suspicions for some time. But now I know for sure. She thinks me a corrupted hypocrite that will not follow through with the plan that I had laid out._

_By teaming up with Red Skull she thinks it will be easier to take down the Avengers. That without Stark's intelligence or technology the rest of you will fall. Then she will finally have Thor. And the only way she knows how to take Iron Man down is through me._

Bruce carefully studied the pristine words Loki wrote. "So you are happy to go from SHIELD captive to HYDRA prisoner."

Loki wrote once again on his board, the smug face looking more conceited.

_I never said I was going to let Amora take me to Red Skull as a captive._

This made Bruce think even more so that Loki was fifty shades of crazy. “You are in a cage, where you can’t use magic. How do you plan on wiggling your way out of this?” Another crash was heard, causing Bruce to turn his head back towards the door, but no one appeared. He and Loki were still alone. He turned back to look at Loki, but no response was written on the board. He just sat on his bench, eyes closed, like he was meditating. Waiting for the right moment to put whatever idea he had into effect.

Another crash was heard, and amidst the smoke and broken concrete, glass, and metal, Amora stood with a smile that could easily rival Loki’s

* * *

 

Amora’s head shot up, her snide grin radiating as she finally got to her feet. “Oh, don’t worry Stark. I didn’t forget about you while concocting this plan.”

Tony shot a repulsor beam at her, but she quickly put a shield around herself, making the beam bounce, and fly over Tony’s shoulder.

“Jarvis any ideas?” Tony asked, as he attempted blasting her a few more times, but only to produce the same results. Amora put her hands together attempting to blast Tony, but being quick on his feet, he missed being hit by inches.

“To not get hit sir.” Jarvis said while still trying to find some weakness that could help take her down.

“Thanks J. That’s helpful.” Tony muttered as he continued to blast both her and the infrastructure of the building. The only plan he could think of for the moment was to bury her, but the down side to this was that he also is in the closed confined space of SHIELD Headquarters. But protecting Loki. Making sure HYDRA does not get to him. Keeping Loki as close to him as possible. To not have a repeat of Pepper. All of that was more important than anything else.

As the dust began to settle, Tony saw that a ray of green was heading straight towards his chest. He flew several feet away from one of the two elevators that would lead to Loki’s cage, hoping that destroying it would keep the god safe for a little while longer.

The dust had cleared, and now several HYDRA soldiers stood behind Amora. “Well this doesn’t seem very fair.” Tony said counting ten green and yellow jumpsuits all holding vast arrays of guns. “I think I need to even the playing field a bit.”

A small section on his right shoulder lifted up and several small missiles locked on the jumpsuits, causing another puff of smoke and piles of rubble to fall around him. “Jarvis where is Amora?” Tony asked as he turned his head trying to pick up her heat signature among the settling debris.

Before he could turn around to scan the area, his body was flung towards the fallen HYDRA soldiers. “Hey guys.” Tony said switching on his com hoping that his teammates were on. “I’m being tossed around by Amora like Raggedy Andy down here. What’s your guy’s status?”

“I’m kind of busy with Ophelia, Stark.” A grunt was heard from Natasha along with heavy breathing.

“Cap and I are busy too.” Clint said pausing for a moment to shoot. “Since when have the HYDRA soldiers become lemmings? They are not even fighting back.”

“Anyone seen Bruce or Thor?” Tony asked getting up and scanning the room, but still could not see or detect Amora.

“Thor was on his way to Loki before the attack. If he is not with you Stark, he must be fighting.” Steve said after he threw his shield. “As for Bruce. I have not seen him.”

“Sir, Amora is heading for the elevator it is still operations despite the damage.” Jarvis spoke up finally getting a lock on the invisible sorceress.

“Well, we will have to fix that.” Tony said raising his hand, aiming for the elevator button, the blast hit it dead on and a few sparks flew.

Amora became visible again, smiling at Tony. “So, Loki really is down there then.”

"Um I think I was trying to stop you from escaping." Tony said trying to distract Amora from the truth. "You villain. Me hero. That’s generally how this thing works."

"Come now Stark." Amora said not moving from her spot. "I have been watching for some time now. You have grown attached to Loki. Despite chaining him up, you will still keep him close. You cannot lose him like you did your precious assistant." Tony clenched his teeth and let a repulsor blast go straight to Amora. But much like Loki, her body shimmered and vanished, and instead he blew up the rest of the elevator. "And this time, I'll make sure you don't get the one person you truly love back." Amora's voice came from behind him, and Tony saw his whole world fading into black.

* * *

 

Bruce could not believe it. Amora actually made it through. She got past the rest of the team. Found where they have been hiding Loki. Bruce made a fist and the rage began pumping in his veins. He knew it was a dangerous game to Hulk out with Loki in his cage. But fighting Amora as plain old Bruce Banner, he would lose. There was no doubt in his mind.

For just a moment, Bruce turned around to see Loki, a final reaction. Despite the emeralds being closed, Loki could not hide the smirk on his face. Bruce could feel the shift coming. His body changing. He knelt down as his clothing began to rip at the seams and his skin transformed into green. The Hulk's eyes opened, the first thing he saw was Amora and his initial instinct was to smash her to a bloody pulp.

The Hulk ran towards Amora through the shards of broken glass that once separated the cage from the entrance. She put her hands together once more and blasted him with an attack. He roared in pain, but kept pushing forward. He grabbed Amora and flung her across the small room, her body hitting the thick glass-like layer of the cage.

Despite the ruckus, Loki did not move from his place, nor open his eyes. He calmly sat in his spot, slowly breathing, as if he were waiting for the right moment to implement his own plan of attack.

Amora glared as she rose, her hands now glowing a soft shade of blue, almost white, as she aimed at the Hulk. The blast encased him in some shell that melded into in skin so Amora was able to control him to some extent. She flung him against the glass, breaking the rest of the outer layer leaving the cage completely out in the open. The Hulk tried to move, break free of the spell, but all it resulted in was him being flung against the wall closest to the cage.

The Hulk roared, not enjoying his confinement, where Amora strutted towards him, laughing in her musical voice. With a flick of her wrist, she flung the Hulk to the side, hitting Loki's cage once more in the process, but still paid no mind to it. Stark was no fool. The real cage. The box containing Loki, was most defiantly Hulk proof. She was only inches away from the massive green face; the eyes were closed, and his breathing steady. With a smirk, Amora went to look up at Loki, but her body met the opposing wall as the Hulk's eyes snapped open in a surprise attack. Before she could perform a spell or even take a breath, the Hulk snatched Amora and once again chucker her against the wall with all his strength.

Groaning, Amora tried to get up, but the Hulk punched her in the gut and tossed her to the side once more. Having to fight the Hulk was not part of her plan and she needed to think fast. And by fast, she needed a plan before she was flung against another wall. She knew she could not take as many hits against concrete and glass like it appears the Hulk can.

Her eyes were closed, but she could hear the stomping of his feet. She had a plan. Treat the Hulk like the Silent Ones. She opened her eyes, and blasted his head, causing him to flinch. Using that brief moment of confusion, she casted a spell that she was not terribly familiar with but felt confident enough it would work. A bubble like sphere appeared over the hulk's head, his breath becoming short and sporadic. It was taking away his oxygen. After a few more moments of struggling, the Hulk finally collapsed to the ground. She flung him over to the side, causing the bubble to pop, and the Hulk began reverting back into an unconscious and very naked Bruce Banner.

With a sigh of relief, Amora took a deep breath, and regained her composure before turning around to face Loki.

Loki's eyes were finally opened, a terse smile on his lips as Amora sauntered towards his cage. Yet, he didn't move from his spot. He stayed sitting, his grin refusing to fade.

Amora stood in front of the glass, her hand only inches from the pin pad on the cage. With a smirk of her own, she retracted her hand. “Loki.” She said her head gently shaking from side to side as she took a few steps back. “After discovering your relationship with Stark, you didn’t truly think I was still working for you. Your mortal has blinded you more than Thor does me.” A soft laugh escaped from her lips, as she continued looking pleased with herself.

Loki also laughed as he stood up from his bench. Nothing Amora could say or do could faze him. “Amora, how little you truly see. How impatient you are. Karnilla was right to reject you as her apprentice.” Loki’s voice actually spoke, which caught Amora off guard.

“What? How are you speaking?” She asked her eyes narrowing, but as soon as she asked Loki vanished from sight. She rushed to the pin pad, placing her hand on it, using her magic to open the cage, and walked in. The gas was gone. She was about to leave the cage, but the door shut before her, and the gas began seeping through the vent.

Loki appeared in front of the cage, his grin even wider. “You should pay more attention to your surroundings while you fight Amora.” Loki said slyly as his eyes shifted over to the box and tube that put the gas into the chamber. “While Stark made sure the glass was beast proof, he was not so thorough with the pipe that carries the gas into the chamber. When you tossed the Hulk around, he hit it, and dented the pipe at the perfect angle.  It gave me a few moments without the gas, so I able to put a shield over myself, and fix the pipe so you would never notice. Then all I had to do was wait until the right moment. Have you enter the cage, and use magic on that machine, so you believed the gas was not working. Then in the few moments you are too stunned to think, I would just turn the gas back on before you could even plan an escape. And I must say it worked far too easily. So thank you for that Amora. You will make a beautiful peace offering to Red Skull.”

Amora hit the glass, shouting at Loki, but no words escaped her lips. Loki laughed at the sight before him, guessing the obscenities she was attempting to verbalize.

“Loki!” The familiar voice shouting his name caused him to lose all sense of joviality he had moments ago. Loki turned around to see Tony in a half working Iron Man armor.

“Thank you for the cage Stark.” Loki attempted to spat, but his heart began to quicken and lighten at the wide eyed look he was getting from Tony. He was doing everything in his power to make sure Tony would not affect him in these final moments. But forcing himself to emit such hatred was harder than he remembered and the ache in his heart was incomparable to any pain known before. “It will be quite advantageous. Now if you pardon my abrupt departure, I have an old ally to visit.” With a wave of his hand, both he, and the cage containing Amora vanished from sight. In the last few seconds before Loki disappeared completely, Steve, Clint, Thor, and Natasha made their way to the cell block only to see Tony doing nothing. That he was just watching Loki evaporate into thin air and that Bruce was knocked out in a corner.

“Tony what happened?” Steve asked making Tony snap out of his surprised daze.

Tony was silent still processing all that he just saw. How seeing Loki free from his cage made his heart stop beating and the world around him froze. “Amora was trapped in the cage.” Tony spoke slowly, still not wanting to believe what he saw. “Loki escaped…taking her and the cage with him.” Tony finally turned around facing his teammates, but still in an unbelieving daze. “And I think he is taking them to Red Skull.”


	51. Part 51

"A person may be in love with someone until the end of time,

but if that person doesn't tell their feelings of love,

it will just be another person living a dream . . .

lost of true love."

-Unknown

* * *

Part 51

* * *

"Can someone please explain to me, why out of all of the qualified people, who could have protected Loki's cage, it had to be this guy?" Fury said pointing to Bruce. He woke up forty-five minutes after Loki's Houdini act, and his head felt like it was pounding. He didn't want to be at this meeting, but with all that went down, it was not something he could avoid. Loki is free and could attack at a moment's notice, and it happened because he couldn't stop Amora. "No offense doctor." He added as an afterthought at the end.

"None taken." Bruce said as usual, his voice slowly fading at the end.

"Bruce was there because of me." Tony quickly admitted before anyone else could bring any other questions or excuses to the table. "Seeing as how Bruce and Thor already know and Clint has figured some of it out I might as well just come out and say it." Tony inhaled deeply as all eyes fell on him. "In every possible sense of the definition I have been fraternizing with the enemy…well with Loki anyways." Tony looked to each person sitting around the table, trying to get a read on them. Bruce closed his eyes and tilted his head down which to Tony meant that now was not the time for this. Where everyone else had different variations of stern faces. "It started…I would say in beginning of June...Last year June…Not few weeks ago June." Now saying that got the attention his wanted, a few wide eyes, shocking glares. Yes, he could just feel the animosity in the room now.

"So let me get this straight Stark." Fury said, glaring at Tony incredulously. "For the past year you have been screwing around with Loki..."

"The actual screwing didn't start until a couple months ago." All heads in the room swiftly turned from Fury back to Tony, one third wide eyed in shock, another third looking at Tony incredulously, and the final third had varying shades of puzzlement. "Fine. You caught me. It started six, probably closer to seven months ago. But we are both adults and can make our own choices. But I can't guarantee either of us used protection. And if anything about our human stories of Norse mythology is right. Let's just take a moment to pray that Thor doesn't become an uncle." Tony continued sarcastically as if the team were his parents finding out their teenage son is in fact sexually active. Natasha rolled her eyes at his comment; the initial shock wore off where Bruce's hand once again meet his forehead and began shaking it slowly in disbelief. "See. This is why I only told Bruce and Thor my plan to begin with." Tony said sitting back in his chair. "I knew you guys would over react or under react in Natasha's case."

"You never actually told me you were having sex with the guy." Bruce spoke up quickly and little lights of realization hit both Steve and Thor, who were not completely sure what was meant by the word screwing. "If I knew that..."

"If you knew the whole truth you would have tattled on me." Tony said closing his eyes and resting his head back. "Besides if I didn't do what I had done, I never would have been able to make a machine to keep Loki trapped and powerless or temporarily render his magic useless in battle."

"Then enlighten us Stark." Clint spoke up bitterly. "Tell us why dogging Loki was the only way you could make your toy. A toy that is now possibly in HYDRA's possession. Along with Amora who happened to be the one in the little device you made and not the guy you were boning."

"I needed to get Loki to trust me. To spend time with me. Use his magic around me. And it worked. And it would have been problem solved if Amora wasn't involved." Tony said a tad too defensively. Despite most of the team being against him in this choice, he could never see it as wrong. A mistake. The only thing that did feel wrong to him was lying to Loki about what he did during that week he was gone. Part of him wanted to announce to the team that despite what he said, despite that being the original plan, it resulted in a relationship that was stronger and more real than any one he had before. But seeing as how they were not taking this well, he know he shouldn't pour the whole bottle of fuel on the flames. Instead, just enough to make his point. "As for the doggying." His eyes narrowed while looking at Clint square in the eye. Making sure he got his point across that he sees no foul play. That there were no qualms in his heart. "Technically, I didn't have to, but I just considered it a bonus." Tony finished with a quiver of sarcasm seeing as how he was still losing this fight. And probably, for once, would not win.

"Well she was, and now Loki has taken the only thing that can stop him." Fury butted in. "We all are on alert. Loki could strike again at any time, and this time, with HYDRA helping him. Since we don't know HYDRA's current base of operations our scanners will be on constant watch. So it's that or we need Ophelia to crack, but that way could take longer. Agent Romanova, I want you to work on getting any information out of her that you can." Natasha nodded her head in agreement and rose from her chair to go to the prison block. "As for you Stark." Fury's eye glaring in a way Tony had never seen it before. "You are on probation. We do need you to take down Loki. I won't deny that, but at the same time, what you have been hiding. Consorting with a universally known enemy. Your suit and technology privileges are going to be restricted."

Tony rolled his eyes, he has heard this before. Nothing new. "I think you're wrong Nick." Tony crossed his arms across his chest. "I have a constitutional right. And not even the government could take away my suits. So I don't see how you could do any better."

"You will be amazed Stark, what I am capable of."

* * *

Loki appeared inside the doors of the casino. He knew SHIELD would be watching him now and he will have to use every trick he knows to make sure that his ending plays out perfectly. The first act was going smoothly thus far, he just needs one thing before the second can begin. Heading towards the elevator, no one acknowledged the god in his mortal disguise. He had soft ginger hair and wore a grey pinstripe waistcoat with a cream oxford. Sure some of the facial structures are similar, but no one has recognized him yet, and the only people who know this face; well one is his captive now, and the other. He cannot think about him. Not now. Not that he is this far gone. That he forced the dream to end once and of all. And yet...no. He cannot have his doubts. Let his heart guide him. All he needs is his tongue and wit.

Entering the elevator, the employee stood by the buttons asking Loki what floor he wanted. Loki rolled his eyes, not this again. This is why he hated hiding his appearance around such petty creatures. They do not seem to appreciate his dramatic reveals as much at the Avengers do. Such a waste. "The bottom. And let's not play any games shall we." Loki said, as the doors closed and showed the guard who he really is. "And we needn't bother Red Skull. I don't want the spoil such joyous news of my visiting." The elevator man nodded his head quickly, and pressed the button, taking Loki to the hidden HYDRA base under the casino.

There were not nearly as many soldiers in the base as last time. Most were probably sent to that pointless battle. The battle that gained them nothing. Red Skull must be livid from such failures, which made it the ideal time to visit him. Much like Loki did at times; Red Skull was hiding behind his own mask. His human prosthetic face, black gloves. Why must they be the ones to hide in the shadows, while someone like Tony, gets to bask in the glory of the people. Tony. No he told himself again. Stop thinking of Tony. Now is not the time. Not that it will ever be.

"Your attack on SHIELD was most welcoming. Just the distraction I needed for my escape." Loki said smugly, seeing the stern look on Red Skull's face as he entered his office. No. Stern is too kind of a word. Red Skull looked livid. His eyes narrowed. Eyebrows furrowed. His hands clenching into a fist as Loki sauntered into his base so casually. Being ever so cheeky with him. Red Skull was murderous. "I brought you a gift. Consider it a peace offering." Loki waved his hand casually, and a decent size cage appeared in the large office. What Red Skull didn't know, but Loki and Amora knew well was he shrunk the cage. It now was a thin cylindrical tube with barely any walking space for Amora and the bench had vanished completely. "You had a spy in your midst. The Enchantress. Infiltrated your ranks on my request. She grew fond of what you had to offer and planned to betray me. But I do not wish to tarnish our relations. This cage was made by Tony Stark. It prevents magic from being used. Even against me. If it couldn't then Amora wouldn't be in there. Caged like a nightingale." Red Skulls eyes changed, intrigued by such a device. Loki knew he had his attention now, as a thin smile formed on his lips. "I will hand this cage and the Enchantress over to your care. But I do request a small favor in return. Something that could benefit both of us in our campaign against the Avengers." The cage and Amora vanished from sight. "If you help me, then all I have to offer is yours."

"I will listen to your plan." Red Skull said after a few moments of contemplation. "But if you go back on your word, I will not be so lenient again."

Loki took that threat with the grain of salt. As if Red Skull and his fools of footmen could ever take him down. He is a god. No one can defeat him. No one will. Not even Iron Man. But Tony Stark. That could possibly be a different story.

* * *

When Tony got back to the tower, he thought Fury needed to look up the word restriction. Jarvis informed him that the armors in Malibu have all been taken by SHIELD suits, and that most of his protocol was overwritten. In the tower the most access he had was to one computer and worst of all, it was running Windows. Tony thought that was worse than someone pulling his arc reactor out of his chest.

Instead of being allowed to fly back home to Malibu in one of his suits to see the damage done there, he had to be taken by one of his planes, with a babysitter no less. And Bruce, his preferred choice for that duty, was on probation as well. Confined to do any and all research at SHIELD. He was allowed to sleep in his own apartment at night without a gatekeeper, but was only allowed to visit Tony with supervision. Thor was allowed to return to Asgard and inform his parents of the latest antics of the youngest son, but no other punishment seemed to befall upon him.

Tony sat in his plane, Steve sitting across from him as they made the flight over to the west coast. SHIELD wanted Tony to stay at the tower for the time being, that way it would be easier to watch on him, but that was where Tony drew the line. If he was going to be forced into house arrest, at least let him be able to work on his cars. Then again after all that happened, does he really want to work on the car he was fixing up before the battle. His last connection to Loki. Yes he does. It's all he has left. The only reminder of who Loki really was.

"Tony." Steve finally spoke up, shattering the silence in the aircraft. It had been two hours and Tony hadn't said a single word.

"I would rather not talk to you about this Steve." Tony said as his eyes drifted to the window. Having Steve try to lecture or pep talk him, felt more like an obligation to Tony than anything else. Steve was close with his father after all. And he could tell Steve always tried to be nice to him because of that, but that's not what he needs right now. He just wants to see Loki again. Try to explain. Hold him. Kiss him. Let him know how much pain all this has caused him. How regretful his was during the whole act. He wanted to go back in time. Prevent himself from making that damned cage to begin with.

"Well we have to talk about this sometime." Steve said, using his stiff leader voice. "And we have a long flight ahead of us so it might as well be now."

"Everything that needed to be said was revealed already." Tony's voice was droll as he continued to watch the white puffy clouds in the sky. He didn't want to talk about Loki anymore; he wanted to talk to him personally. But with the watchdog, he doubted that would happen.

"Loki doesn't trust anyone." Steve interjected, not taking no for an answer. "Not even his own family or the other villains he consorts himself with. But after a whole year, he began trusting you. So much so, that you were able to make something that stopped magic." Steve pressed, not letting Tony prevent him from making his point. "Loki is a talented liar and trickster, so you just passing off what you did as nothing, is hardly believable. Loki would never fall for anyone's tricks or schemes. So how was it that you were able to get so close to him, that he couldn't see what was right in front of him?"

"What's your point with all this?" Tony asked, not really listening to his teammate. There were more important things to worry about than listening to Steve try to put everything together.

"There was something more between you and Loki that you are not telling us about."

"And if there was?" Tony asked both defensively and challengingly. He didn't know why he was acting this way. The cat is already out of the bag. At the same time, even he never fully knew what was going on between them. It started out as frienemies of convenience, then two guys that actually didn't totally hate each other, all accumulating to the point, where they couldn't live without the other. What would one call that?

"Then I would ask, the next time Loki attacks. And we both know he will. What will you do?"

"I already made that device that neutralizes magic." Tony said as pieces of his heart that he didn't know still existed faded into the black hole that had formed in his chest. "And I put Loki in it. Even if there was anything between Loki and myself, it's over now."

"If there is anything I know about you Stark." Steve said, not fully liking Tony's answer. It sounded more like he was skating around the question. Not giving a direct I will fight Loki answer. "Is that you don't give up so easily. You always find a way around things. Just because you made that cage and put Loki in it; that doesn't mean you have given up on him."

"So what? You think I have joined Thor on the let's save Loki bandwagon?"

"I don't know." Steve said honestly. "Have you?"

 


	52. Part 52

I can't believe

That when I breathe

There's something good inside of me

Just one good thing inside of me

So close to me

That memory

Of that one good thing inside of me

Just one good thing inside of me

Believe | Hollywood Undead

* * *

PART 52

* * *

After so many years of being on the run and hiding from the United States Military, Bruce could tell when he was being watched or followed. Sometimes he did get a little paranoid and it was his imagination, but that happened rarely.

His typing slowed down; as that chill down his spine told him someone was watching him. He rose from his desk and turned around. He took a few steps forward so he stood in the center of his den. He could feel the apartment as a whole dropping a few degrees and he knew only one person could be the cause of that. Loki. "You're free from your cage and the first person you visit is me." Bruce spoke up to the apparently empty room, but Loki soon appeared only feet away from him. "If Tony found out about this, I don't imagine he would be too happy. He isn't exactly known for sharing."

Loki's face looked dark, and worn. Obviously tired from what has been happening. But he still stood tall. Not allowing himself to show how truly weary he was. "I came because of what we last discussed."

Bruce crossed his arms across his chest, not wavering as he peered deeply into Loki's eyes. "And what makes you think I want to listen?" He asked hypothetically. "Why shouldn't I bring out the other guy, and let him toss you around like a rag doll?"

"And then have to explain why I came here in the first place?" Loki asked, a small smile forming on his lips. "There is no doubt in my mind that you are already on probation. After I escaped, you would not let Stark and I keep our relations secret any longer." Loki said making what he presumed was the right assumption, for he saw doctors face turn into a dark grimace. "And I doubt you want to tell the rest of your pathetic team what we last talked about. What you actually know. Something that I have not even told Stark. No, your little beast will not come out to play. No matter how much he wants to take control." His tongue slithered between his lips, and his cocky smile surpassed any one he had made before. "You can feel it. His desire to take me down. But you will not succumb. It's more dangerous to let him free than I. So, it appears we will talk after all." Loki finished, showing he was not going to back down on this.

"If you want to talk about what you wrote on a whiteboard while in captivity, I think it was fairly clear. And frankly I would rather have not known." Bruce finally spoke up after a few moments of silence. He was still trying to get a read on Loki's game. What the real reason for this visit was. Then again, what he did write on the whiteboard. What he openly admitted to Bruce; it could actually be affecting him more than he wants to admit. It could be what has kept him from a full scale attack for this long.

"You are not going to tell Stark what I so foolishly admitted." It was not a question, but a demand. What he wrote on the board, he could never take back. And its words, they will now be eternally etched on his heart. Maybe with time, the carving would fade, but it would never vanish completely.

"I wasn't planning on it." Bruce replied back firmly. "I know how much it would affect Tony and he already is walking a fine line." He paused for a moment, debating how much he should reveal to Loki about what actually happened at the meeting. If it would do any good. If it even matters now. "And it wasn't me that told everyone about your relationship. It was Tony himself." Bruce decided to say in hope that Loki's locked up feelings would somehow deter him from following those emotions once more, but doubted it would work. If they want to be together. If both desire to go on as they have, no one would sway them otherwise. "And because of that, they are keeping a closer watch on him than I was. So, I can't give Tony any more of a reason to not be trusted by the rest of the team. Also, if I tell him what you told me, it would be more painful than it already is for him. I know for everyone sake, he is trying to blow off what happened between you guys as nothing, but he is more torn than I have ever seen him. Always lost in thought. Never really listening to anything anyone is saying. And it's all because of you. All he thinks about is you."

Loki wanted to fight back. Say Tony is not the only one so broken from the past year. He is just as torn and confused as Tony. And all the pain that he tried to convince himself would not come to pass, has. But he held his tongue. Kept himself from admitting any more truths to this man. He had a reason for coming here today. He must stay focused on the plan. The final act was finally starting. And it begins with him and the doctor. "I will strike the city again. In three weeks time." Loki said lifting up his three middle fingers.

Bruce was partially stunned by this. Loki openly admitting his plan. Speaking to him so freely. He wanted to think this was a trick, but with how stone cold the god's eye looked, he knew it had to be the truth. "And why tell me any of this?" Bruce finally asked doing his best to stay on the defense with this unexpected turn of events.

A short, breathy laugh escaped Loki's lips as he sauntered forward, getting closer to Bruce with no fear the Hulk would make an appearance. Loki's smile was full of mischief, reminiscent of when he first met the god on the helicarrier. "Why because you are going to help me. More specifically." Loki's voice was low and emitting a power Bruce could only assume was the use of his magic. The Hulk was trying to break free; smash the god to a bloody pulp before anything could happen. But Loki's magic was too great. His voice becoming more potent with every word spoken. "Your beast will help me with my plan. In three weeks, when I strike, the mindless animal will turn on your supposed friends, and attack my half witted brother while I deal with Stark. Until that time comes, you will forget I came to you. What I have said. You will remember none of this. Instead, you will go about your daily life. Continuing your research. Calling Stark a few times. But the moment you see me in battle, you will be my little puppet, until I have my victory...Or death." Loki said the last more quietly than the rest of his speech. His death. The image of him and Tony fighting on the rooftop was vivid in his mind. The future where he stabs Tony after they kissed so warmly. No matter what, in the battle, he would avoid rooftops at all cost. Fight on the ground. And the first future. Seeing as how Tony betrayed him. Told the rest of the Avengers about them. That blissful, docile life could never happen. Well, at least in this lifetime.

Bruce felt himself snap out of a daze, and was confused by it. He thought he remembered the feeling of someone watching him, but that chill was all but gone. Instead everything was felt blank. As if a void formed. He looked down to his watch and realized a good fifteen minutes passed since he last looked at it. He patted down his clothing and they were still in one piece, but that didn't deter him from turning on the tv and flipping through all the news channels. There were no urgent stories about the Hulk destroying a city or breaking a few helicopters. He turned off the tv and looked around the room again. Maybe he was being paranoid. Just imagining things. All he did was space out for a few minutes. Closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose, he decided he needed some sleep. And yet, he still couldn't shake the feeling that something was not right. He felt like he needed to call Tony. To talk to him. He didn't know where this urge came from, but maybe it would help shake this uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

Loki appeared on the isle, the only safe place for him right now. The only people who could find him here was his brother, the Allfather, and possibly even his mother. Everything went according to plan when it came to the doctor. Now all he has to do is wait. Three weeks. It is not that long. Three weeks on the Isle of Silence though, he would rather not have to stay. Especially with its newest resident. Making the way towards the center of the isle, there it was. The magically altered cage that he stole from Stark. And Amora, well she was not going anywhere. And when the cage runs out of the gas...let's just say Loki had a plan before that would happen. All that matters right now was that Amora was out of reach and more importantly out of the way. She can no longer interfere with his plans.

She was leaning against the glass, but her body was mostly curled in a ball, as she sat on the floor. Her head slowly lifted up, and Loki was surprised how hollow her face appeared. Her eyes were bloodshot with dark rings around them. With a wave of his hand, Loki was able to hear the thoughts of Amora. Since the battle, they never had another heart to heart and he was content with that. But now that he is getting closer to his final plan. Darkening his heart more than ever. He thought he could finally talk to her without his emotions and feelings for Tony getting in the way.

_Loki._ He could hear her despite no voice coming from her open lips. _You know what I did was nothing personal. I needed to get close to Red Skull and trusted in the HYDRA ranks. And while I sympathize with the castrated villain falling woefully in love with the honorable hero, it just didn't seem fair your love gets returned and mine shunned. That your hypocrisy to the scenario was being welcomed instead of challenged. And now Karnilla has become soft. I know she gave you the Norn Stones. That you have yet to use their power. So all that. That was personal._

"You truly knew nothing Amora." Loki started pacing in front of the cage, having no desire to look at her pathetic state any longer than he had to. She was beaten. Broken. All she was doing was grasping at straws. Attempting to play to his emotions. All she had was her desperation. "Nothing of me and Stark. How everything happened. Why it did. All you saw was blinded by your jealousy. Never once seeing clearly." Loki breathed slowly. He had to keep his emotions in check. He cannot allow himself to be riled up over Tony. Especially not in front of Amora. He was betrayed in a way that was incomprehensible and unimaginable. And he couldn't let her see this weak side of himself. The part of him he thought he tossed away years ago. "I was happy. Foolishly so. I had everything I ever wanted with Stark. While you were an irksome pest. Playing your little game. Trying to confuse me with your cryptic visits. I so chose to ignore you. Went on as I had been. Living in my fantasy. And that's all I thought it was. A dream. Illusion. And we both know all illusions fade. All dreams come to an end. And I have finally woken up from mine. But during that fantasy, I learned all I need to, to take down the Avengers and begin my conquest of the nine realms. Whilst learning that, I also learned something else. Something even greater than how to defeat those irksome heroes. What I had with Stark. What I felt. As much as I tried to convince myself otherwise, it was no dream. It was real. More real than anything else in my life. And you Enchantress." Loki finally stopped his pacing, and turned around to face the woman who had yet to move from her spot. She was just listening in silence. Unsure where Loki was going with this monologue. "You threatened to take all that I held dear away from me. And while I should be applauding you for discovering the truth and almost succeeding at stopping it. Well. That is something I cannot forgive. Stark is mine. His life is mine. And neither you, or Red Skull, or any other enemy of Stark and the Avengers can take what belongs to me. I will kill him. End his life as I see fit, and no one can stop me until I have satisfaction." His grin was dark, reminiscent to the Loki that Amora knew before all this happened. However there seemed to be something darker about this smile. The madness uncontrollable. The heartbreak more meaningful. Loki was crazed. Crazed because the last bit of love he never knew existed was taken away. And that drive Loki even more into his self-made darkness. Deeper into the pits then he has even been before. "So, in penchants for all that you have done. For what you were going to take away from me. I will take something from you." Loki's eyes drifted to the volcano, as his grin grew more menacing. "It looks like Red Skull won't be getting this magic neutralizing device after all."

Amora finally started to stand up and her own wide eyes were crazed as she looked at the volcano then back at Loki. _No. Loki. Don't do this. I can help you._ She began pounded the glass as hard as she could as the ground began to tremble. She looked back at the volcano and the milky gas began to rise. _Come now Loki. We can settle this like mature adults. No need to do anything rash._

"Believe me Amora." Loki was now inches from the glass, not being bothered by the catastrophic event he had began. He would make it out safely. He still has a few moments to watch Amora squirm. Beg for her life, before he needs to vanish. "This is anything but rash. I have wanted to do this for some time. And now I finally have a reason."

_Loki. Be reasonable._ Her eyes still bouncing between the volcano and Loki. _You know I can help. I am more useful to you alive than dead._

"You were nothing more than a pawn Enchantress." Loki said with a breathy laugh. "Expendable. Without any great purpose. You did what I needed. And now, it's time for you to be sacrificed for the greater good."

_It's a wonder what your mother and Stark ever saw in you._ Amora gained some momentum knowing that it was futile to beg. She was going to die. There was no doubt in her mind about that now. Loki was beyond any sense of honor or reason. _If they could see you now. Despite all the betrayal you have done. The crimes you have committed. They cared for you. Stark still does. I could see it when I fought him. If Thor loved me half as much as much as Stark does you, I wouldn't kill him. I would be with him. I would give up everything to be with the one I love._

Loki could feel his blood boiling, but knew he shouldn't lash out. He told himself to be calm while around Amora. To not get caught up in any emotions of Tony. Yet, those last words she spoke, felt like a dagger driving through his heart. The anguish of betrayal from Tony, being lied to by the one person he assumed cared. He didn't want to hear it. Be told Tony still cares about him. Everything between them is done and over with. It has to be. He already put his plan into motion. There was no turning back now. Or is there. Damn it, no. Just because Amora was foolish enough to give up everything for a chance at happiness, doesn't mean he should. He tried once, and look where it got him. Tony still turned his back on him. Made the machine standing before him. Caused Loki more pain than anyone else in the nine realms could. With gritted teeth, Loki looked back to the volcano, it was time for him to leave or else he would be killed as well. "Send my regards to Hel. Farewell Amora." Loki vanished without saying anything else. No rebuttal to Amora's accusations, no fighting back saying that he is doing what is right. Because in his heart, no matter how small it may be now, he knew the truth to Amora's claims.

Appearing back in his apartment, Loki curled up in a corner, and placed his head in his knees. He could not stop thinking about Tony. What Amora said. That despite all he had done, even attacking the city once more, Tony still cares about him. No. What would Amora know about it? She was just trying to rile him up one last time. Then again, while he was still in the cage and Tony visited him, he did say that it didn't have to come to this. In the fight itself, Tony gave him the option to disappear. That if he stopped they could still be together. He would forgive him and they would go on as they had. Tony rarely said things he didn't mean. So it must have been true. Does Tony still care? He tried to convince himself that it wasn't true. But he knew it had to be. What he admitted to Bruce. The way he feels for Tony. He knows it will be impossible to completely suppress those feelings. So convincing himself that all between them is lost, made what he is doing easier. But if that hope still exists. If Tony still cares. His conviction will be lacking.

_See him one last time._ The voice whispered in the back on his mind. _See if what Amora claimed is true. Go to him. It is never too late._

"No." Loki whispered back. "I can't. I shouldn't. If I go to him now. Even I know not what will happen."

_What is worse Loki. Eternally wondering what if. Or possibly having a change of heart?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter and looking forward to the next. Also a big thank you to those of you who have taken the time to review, and leave kudos. It really touches me and fills me with such joy you all do so.
> 
> Also, I am going on a two week vacation this Saturday, so that's why I posted this chapter early, and will post another one this Friday. After that, you will have to wait two more weeks or the next chapter, so I hope you all can wait. So until next time.


	53. Part 53

"These lies are leading me astray its too much for me to stay

I don't wanna live this destiny it goes on endlessly

I see you so please stay strong

I'll sing you one last song and then I'm gone

I don't wanna live this destiny it goes on endlessly"

This Love, This Hate | Hollywood Undead

* * *

PART 53

* * *

Tony woke up in his bed sweating. Another dream. He and Loki kissing. Forcing the pill down Loki's throat. The three second glance he had of the god's face after the deed was done; the mix of shock, confusion, and heartache. But worst of all, the pained emeralds lasted for an eternity in his nightmares. Tony sat up, moving to the side of his bed. With his head in his hands, and eyes closed, he attempted to banish the horrific memories that seem to be on instant replay. He picked up his watch, a quarter past two. Debating if he should stay awake or attempt sleep again, he decided to get a drink to at least cool his nerves and exhausted body.

Finally having the strength to get up, he headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Walking past the living room, he saw the top of Clint's head peeking over the couch. His legs were propped up on the coffee table next to three empty beer bottles. Tony could only assume the other half of the six pack was on the cushion next to him. So it appeared his baby sitter got switched out, because he could have sworn before he went to bed, Steve was the one sitting in the living room, watching a World War II special on the Military Channel.

It had already been one week, how much longer do they feel like watching him like a hawk? Hell, a hawk was literally watching him. It wouldn't be so bad if his suits were not under lock and key. But SHIELD gets to tell Jarvis when he can let Tony access them. He wouldn't be surprised if they hacked Jarvis and that's why he agreed to it. Coulson had hacked and overwritten Jarvis's protocol once, so he could do it again. He definitely needs to find a way to keep Jarvis and his security system agent proof once his house arrest is done and over with. All he had to pass the time now is his cars, and if he has to spend months on end fixing car after car, there is a definite chance he will get sick of it and need a break.

After downing his water, he headed back to the bedroom, deciding to attempt sleep a final time. As soon as he opened the door and took those first few steps in, something seemed off. The room felt a few degrees cooler and his body was slowly forming goose bumps. The view out his window was darker. No shadows in sight. He stepped a few more feet into the room and shut the door behind him. He could definitely feel it. Someone or something was in the room. He reached out his left arm to turn the lights on, something to calm down the sudden overwhelming paranoia, but that didn't happen.

Instead he felt lips pressed on top of his own. Icy breath that made the room feel warm in comparison. And a tongue whose dominance could rival his own began fighting with him. The bony fingers pulled his body in closer, then gently slid up and down Tony's back, tracing a few of the scars in the process. Tony instinctively wrapped his arms around Loki's neck, who pulled away a few blissful seconds after doing so.

Loki turned the lights on, so he could see Tony's face more clearly. What expression his eyes would make. Any and all reactions Tony would have now that they are together again.

At first, Tony didn't know what was going on or even what to do. Last time he checked, Loki was pretty intent on ending whatever it was they had. So why was he here at two thirty in the morning, being intimate?

At this point, Tony could only think of one thing to do. The most cliché thing imaginable. He made a fist, and aimed straight for the god's jaw. The only thing he didn't take into account was every other time he fought the guy, he was wearing his armor, so he never realized how much like granite the guy's skin really was. The punch hurt him more than it did Loki, who appeared unphased by the random act of brutality. "Damn it." Tony said grasping his wrist and shaking his hand from the pain. "The next time I have the urge to punch you remind me to put on my armor on first." Loki didn't respond, remaining stoic, as if he were waiting for Tony to do something else stupid. "And you. You have some nerve." He finally spat, losing his vigor due to the pain from the punch. "You vanish for a few days and the next time I see you, you are attacking LA for what seems to be no reason at all. You tell me that we are destined to fight one another. That we can never be together. But here you are. Breaking into my bedroom, when I'm under house arrest no less. And my sitter in the living room is just waiting for Jarvis to tell him you are here; which I don't know why he hasn't done yet. And the first thing you do is kiss me?" Tony shouted incredulously, even though he knew he shouldn't be. "I don't know what you and I are or even what to think anymore? So tell me Loki. Why are you here and why now?"

Loki's eyes remained unchanging as Tony continued shouting, but finally spoke. "I needed to see you. I had to talk to you." Loki admitted even though his voice was apathetic. "Tell you that I knew of my prison's existence and that is why I attacked, along with other things."

Tony felt like his body was running on pure adrenalin. Annoyance, but at the same time a sense of relief pumping in his veins. He wasn't going to back down tonight. Not when the real Loki was standing right in front of him. And especially not when he was finally admitting the truth. "Why didn't you have that ingenious idea ten days ago? You could have told me what you saw. That you knew about the cage. But you did what you do best. Kept your feelings bottled up inside, only to lash out when you couldn't take it anymore. To attack. Kill. All because you don't know how to deal with your emotions." Tony's voice was still raised, but not as high as it once was. "Why didn't you just talk to me?" Tony couldn't shout anymore, his voice becoming sore and hoarse, as he placed his still pained hand on his throat.

But at this point, he didn't care anymore. No matter how much his throat hurt. Hell, he didn't care if Clint heard all the racket, and came in, bow and arrow a blazing, ready to shoot Loki right in the eye. He was pissed and annoyed. And the worst part. The part that irritates him more than anything else. Is that he still cares for the guy. Wants him by his side. That despite his team watching him. Putting him in time out. He still wants to go behind their backs, and resume the fantasy. Hell, he doesn't need a fantasy; he'll take Loki openly and completely. No more of this double life. He wants the world to know...well maybe not the whole world...that he is with Loki, and does not give a damn what they think.

"And what would you have done, had I told you I saw the cage?" Loki asked his eyes still indifferent. No emotion or spark in them. Just dead. Lonely. Unattached. Words Tony never thought he would use to describe the emeralds. They always had some emotion to them, but never this callous. Tony couldn't stand it. Couldn't take seeing Loki like this. Part of him thought seeing Loki like this in person was almost worse than the shocked and pained one in his dreams.

"I would have told you that I made it because I had to. Not because I wanted." Tony was direct, not backing down. Making it as clear as he could to Loki how much this actually has been affecting him. "That I put off making it for months. I told Bruce to work on it without me, because I knew I was not in the right place to make it. That I would never use it unless you force my hand. Gave me no other option. And even then, I would still hate myself for using it."

Loki tried to force himself to not believe these words. To say it was a farce. That if Tony didn't want to use it, then why would he have in the first place. But Tony was right. He forced his hand. And he was just keeping the promise they made. Logically, he knew how he should feel, so why was his heart saying otherwise? "Stark..." Loki trailed off unsure what to say now. "As much as I want to stay in this dream. Hold on to what we had a little while longer. I know we can't." Loki started slowly, explaining all he felt the best he could. He still wanted to avoid specific words. Certain truths that he only ever admitted to the doctor. He couldn't let Tony know that. Not now. Not ever. "They are called fantasies for a reason. What we have cannot exist in reality, so it has to come to an end. We can't allow it go on forever. So let this betrayal I have self twisted in my mind. This animosity and sorrow and feel. Let it be what finally wakes us up. Let it be the end of us."

"No." Tony said without a second thought. "What if I say no? That I won't let you give up on us so easily?"

Loki could finally feel his heart beating again. The frost formed around it, melting the longer Tony looked at him. The more he insisted on keeping their dream world alive. It made part of him want to believe it to be true. No. Loki knew it could be true. Both could lay low for awhile. SHIELD would start to trust Tony again, and they could go back to what they had. What was a few months of solitude, when he could have Tony again? But even so, no matter how brightly that glimmer of hope shines, he cannot have it.

Tony got on the tips of his toes, grabbing Loki by the neck, and this time it was his turn to force Loki into a kiss. Allow all his feelings be known by this sole act.

Tony felt Loki's arms wrap around his waist. That the ridged, stoic, face, was softening as the kiss deepened.

The kiss broke for only a moment, both needing a second to breath. "No one can hear us. Know you are here." Tony said between harsh and irregular breaths.

Loki leaned in, close to Tony's right ear, his cool breath was like an ice cube on Tony's skin. "No one will ever know I came to you." He whispered before moving in on Tony's neck, slowly kissing, and sucking every tender spot that made Tony moan and long for more.

"Your former...mind slave...is only rooms away." Tony forced himself to say between moans.

"Anthony." Loki hissed before nibbling on his ear.

"Right. You can use magic. Shutting up now." Tony attempted to say, but his words were never heard as Loki moved from the ear to his lips.

Tony closed his eyes allowing himself to drown in Loki. The scent of chamomile was intoxicating. Washing away the pain and guilt. Making the memory of Loki's wide, crestfallen eyes vanish. Convincing Tony that it was all just a bad dream. And that this moment; it would last an eternity. That when the sun rises, Loki will still be sleeping next to him. Curled up into a ball, the comforter would be falling off him. The dark curls would be a sprawled out mess across the pillow, but a few strands of hair would cover the china like skin.

Tony would get out of bed first and attempt to make Loki a cup of tea. But as usual, he would find a way to screw it up. He would let it sit too long, resulting in it turning cold or not let the leaves steep long enough so it would be lacking in flavor. Despite the complaints. Loki once again scrutinizing him for not being able to perform such a simple task, he would drink it all anyways, and demand another cup.

As they parted, both just stood there looking into the others eyes. Without thinking, Tony grabbed Loki by the wrist, leading him to the bed…

* * *

Loki wrapped his torso in the silky comforter, lying on his side as he gently stroked Tony's bicep. Tony was enjoying the gently lingering touches as his eyes fluttered in and out sleep. His body was exhausted from their final act of betrayal. The last act of betrayal the two will ever have together. "That day. When we fought." Loki whispered quietly, even though no one could hear them. Not even Jarvis could see or hear what they have done. The spell wouldn't last forever. He would have to leave in a few hours. Let this final dream come to an end. Before that though. Before he can leave Tony. He needs to know one thing. Hear the truth of that day. Actually listen to Tony with an open ear and a light heart. "When you asked me to vanish. To stop what I was doing that moment and you would let me off free. Did you mean that?"

The stroking came to a stop and Tony's eyes slightly open as he placed a hand on top of Loki's. "In all honesty. Yes." A soft smile grew on the weary face. "I would have gotten one hell of a lecture from Bruce. But it would have been worth it." Tony finished, stifling a yawn. "But that's not what happened, so you probably already know this, but I ended up having to tell the rest of the team about us." Tony said, trying to sit up a bit, but his body just wanted to lie on its side. Soak in this image of Loki so it could be the one in his dreams. "There was no way around it after what happened." He admitted, trying not to yawn while he spoke. "And when I say everything. I mean everything." Loki knew this. Assumed it would happen at certain point in their up and down relationship. Despite knowing this, Loki could feel his heart becoming smaller as Tony admitted it. He told himself not to torture himself like this, but of course he would. Even though this is the last time he will be with Tony, it still pains him to hear this. "As I said earlier, I have a babysitter in the living room. Because of the "treason" I committed," Tony said using air quotes. "My suits are taken away. Jarvis under SHIELD's control. DUM-E and U locked up. And the rest of the team is moving into the tower in a few month, right now they are just taking turns watching me. I didn't want to tell them, but considering the situation I had no choice…I'm so…" Tony trailed off knowing he should not say those two simple words to Loki.

As Tony admitted all these things Loki felt conflicting desires. Part of him thought it was good. That his last and final plan will be easier this way. Make any heartache from battle vanish. However, another side of him, hated the other Avengers and SHIELD. He wanted to take Tony to the Isle of Silence. Then while Tony was there, he would return to Earth, killing everyone who is doing this to Stark. Stripping him of his power. Locking up the only family Tony has ever known. He hated them more than before for treating Tony like such a criminal.

Instead of finishing his thought, Tony placed a hand on Loki's right cheek, slowly washing away the hatred and animosity that was festering. "Don't leave yet." Tony murmured, his body finally giving way to its need of sleep."You can vanish when I fall asleep."

Loki watched as Tony's hand began to slip and his eyes finally closed, and stayed so for a good five minutes. "You should hate me." Loki whispered as the stroking ensued since he was positive that Tony was asleep and would not wake up so easily. "Attempt to lock me up again. Hand me over to my brother. Not pulling me back in. Overlooking what I have done. You need to stop giving me hope. Making me regret the choice I am making. Letting me believe I can be with you, despite every act I have performed and scheme I have executed. Why are you making the final farewell harder than it should be?" Loki asked as he stopped stroking and gently touched the mortal's stubble and brushed his lips before curling up to the warmer body and allowing himself the joyful pain of staying with Tony for a few more hours.

* * *

Loki woke up and instantly turned over in the sheets. Tony was still blissfully sleeping, not being bothered by Loki shifting around. Leaning over, Loki bit his lip. As much as he knew he should want to kill Iron Man. Take his life. Make him bleed before the eyes of the masses. He knows now more than ever, he cannot do that to Tony Stark. The man sleeping so soundly next to him. He knew he shouldn't have had this final goodbye. Let the dream end properly. It brings back the confusion. The second guessing. Loki placed a cool gentle kiss on Tony's head. "Mercy, but murders, pardoning those that kill...we will see very soon if I can once again prove those words true. Or if I have been led astray." Loki took one last fleeting look at the sleeping Tony before vanishing from the house, once and for all.

* * *

Tony could feel the sun trying to make its way through his curtains. His eyes opened, and his body turned in odd directions as he stretched. Just like he thought before he fell asleep. Loki was gone. He left sometime in the middle of the night, or early morning, since he did come sometime after two. Part of Tony also wondered if Loki really was here. Or if it was just some crazy dream his mind came up with. A dream to make him believe that Loki did gave him a proper farewell before going off the deep end into his self made darkness.

With a few more yawns, Tony finally rolled out of bed and began to head to the kitchen to get his morning coffee. As he walked past the living room, he didn't see a propped up Clint. But instead Steve, now watching a show about the weapons of World War II while eating a bowl of cheerios, and drinking some coffee. "When did Clint leave?" Tony asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee Steve made.

Steve turned around, seeing Tony paying more attention to the tv show talking about some Japanese weapons instead of him. "I was here the whole night Tony. Clint never came by. He is still in New York. Are you feeling alright?"

Tony slowly drank his coffee, trying not to show Steve any surprised reaction. "Must have been dreaming." Tony finally said waving it off. "Should have realized it was one when the strippers showed up." He added quickly, not wanting Steve to question his behavior any more than he has been, since being told he was sleeping with the enemy.

At that comment, Steve turned around, obviously not wanting to hear about the sexual escapades of dream Clint and Tony.

Still one thing bothered Tony about this news. If Clint was not really there last night, then was Loki really a dream? Was all of it a dream? Or was it an illusion? Some spell Loki cast that way he could be with Tony without anyone knowing?

Either way, it doesn't matter. As much as he still wants to be with Loki. Still feels guilty about what he did to him. He knows none of that matters now. The next time he sees Loki, they will fight. Be enemies. What has happened between them has ended. It's dead. Can never be revived. The only way it could happen, is if Loki finally has a change of heart. If he allows himself to be saved. To have his Afghanistan, and learn it's never too late to change for the better. And a part of Tony, still had hope that that could happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, and hope you enjoyed the latest installment. Also a big thank you to those of you who have reviewed or left Kudos, it really means a lot to me that you all do so. Just a reminder, there will not be a chapter for at least another 2 weeks, since I'll be on vacation, so see you then.


	54. Part 54

 

I loved you, you made me, hate me.

You gave me, hate, see?

It saved me and these tears are deadly.

You feel that? I rip back, every time you tried to steal that.

You feel bad? You feel sad?

I’m sorry, hell no f-k that!

It was my heart, it was my life, it was my start, it was your knife.

This strife it dies, this life and these lies.

And these lungs have sung this song for too long,

and it’s true I hurt too, remember I loved you!

I've, lost it all, fell today, it's all the same

I'm sorry oh

I'm sorry no

I've, been abused, I feel so used, because of you

I'm sorry oh

I'm sorry no

I wish I could I could have quit you.

I wish I never missed you,

And told you that I loved you, every time I F-ked you.

The future that we both drew, and all the shit we've been through.

Obsessed with the thought of you, the pain just grew and grew!

How could you do this to me? Look at what I made for you,

it never was enough and the world is what I gave to you.

I used to be love struck, now I'm just f-ked up.

Pull up my sleeves and see the pattern of my cuts!

I've , lost it all, fell today, it's all the same

I'm sorry oh

I'm sorry no

I've, been abused, I feel so used, because of you

I'm sorry oh

I'm sorry no

Seems like all we had is over now you left to rest.

And your tears are dried up now, you just lay without a sound.

Seems like all we had is over now, you left to rest.

And my fears are over now, I can leave with my head down.

I've, lost it all, fell today, it's all the same

I'm sorry oh

I'm sorry no

I've, been abused, I feel so used, because of you

I'm sorry oh

I'm sorry no

Black Dahlia | Hollywood Undead

* * *

PART 54

* * *

 

 

Days became weeks and Loki never showed up. So when Tony dreamed of him, that’s what they were, dreams. Nothing else. He knew all along that was the last time he would see Loki. That is, until they fought again. But he couldn’t give up. Not yet anyway.

Despite his attempt at a positive mindset, on the inside, every passing day, attempting optimism felt like a futile cause. The longer he was in his house, attempting to work on a car, the more caged he felt. Almost claustrophobic. He was suffocating in his own garage, while desperately holding on to the impossible dream of the god appearing again.

He needed a change of scenery. And Loki could appear in the tower the same way he did mansion. With that mindset, Tony assured himself that a change in scenery was definably what he needed. He pulled off his goggles and turned around to face the onlooker that was sitting in one of Loki's many reading spots."Hey warden?" Tony asked Steve as he was sketching in a notebook, while pretending to watch Tony work on an engine. "I'm thinking I need a new cell, since this one is getting kind of dull. So how about we transport me over to the tower." It was not a question, but a demand.

"Tony you are under house arrest." Steve grumbled. He had not been enjoying his current duty one bit. He had hoped that Clint or Natasha would come and take their turn at watching Tony, but two weeks have gone by and it has yet to happen. He didn't care much for Tony's cushy lifestyle. The fancy furniture. Technology that could do pretty much anything for him. Tony was similar to Howard in many respects, which made the babysitting duty even harder on him. And to top it off, there was no sign of fatherly love in this house, besides one picture in the garage. Steve wished Tony could see and know Howard how he did; but after knowing Tony for this long, he knew Tony would never let those wounds heal. "You don't get to make demands."

"But seeing as how I have two houses, and my grounding was never specified to just one or the other. I believe I do have the right to request a temporary move." Tony said with his usual, I’m smarter than everyone in the room, so just accept that I'm right, and let me do what I want voice and demeanor.

"You were the one that requested coming here in the first place." Steve fought back, but still kept his usual level head. "Fury wanted you at the tower so it would be easier to keep an eye on you."

"And now I want to be there." Tony said with the same voice that made it seem like he had won the debate. "I can only work on cars for so long, without getting bored." Tony added as he put his goggles back on.

"I'll contact Fury." Steve grumbled, pulling out a cell phone and headed up the stair for a little peace while he talked to his superior.

One phone call, two cups of coffee, and an unfinished engine later, Steve came down the stairs, to tell Tony, the not so joyous news. Well not so pleasant for him anyways. Fury agreed to Tony's request of not only a house swap, but also gave him permission to upgrade one suit, so long as he only works on it for any up and coming battles. Tony could only assume that this "gift" from Fury was due to his, not as narcissistic attitude around Steve and not complaining as much during these first two weeks of house arrest.

After that first week in Stark Tower, it was not any better for Tony than the mansion was. The only real differences were, one that he got to work on one of his suits, and two, his babysitter changed. Steve was replaced by agent Coulson, who stuck to every rule Fury had given him while watching Tony. With the fanboy watching him, daydreams of Loki popping in for a late night visit were few and far. It was torture enough that the house still had his scent, but so did the tower. It was like Loki came to it a few days ago and like a dog, rolled over all the furniture, so Tony could never forget it. The scent seemed to intoxicate his mind whether he was awake or asleep.

How badly he wanted to take the suit he was working on and fly over to Chicago. To see if Loki was still hiding out in his apartment or had taken a new place of residence. "Mr. Stark." Coulson said, snapping Tony out of one of his regular fantasies. "We need to go to headquarters. And bring the suit with you."

Tony had a strong feeling if Pepper was here, she would say he looked worried. How Pepper knew that, he could never tell. The only time he saw anything remotely expressive was when the golden boy of the Avengers was near him. Tony just couldn't put his finger on it, but knew something was happening. He just wished he knew what it was. Since Jarvis was still being monitored by SHIELD, his knowledge of what’s going on in the outside world had been stripped. Putting the suit pieces back into the suitcase, Tony followed Coulson to his SUV, and was taken to SHIELD, whether he wanted to go or not.

* * *

 

Tony was in a meeting room with the rest of the team and Fury. As he sat in his designated chair, he placed his suitcase down, but still kept it close to him, not wanting to let go of the handle. He didn't know why, but he felt safer at the moment knowing it was close. With a long sigh, Fury finally stopped pacing around the room and looked at each of the Avengers individually before his eyes rested on Natasha. "Agent Romanova, I heard you finally got some interesting information out Ophelia."

"Apparently Amora has been working under HYDRA for several months." She started as she leaned over, hunched in her chair, but elbows propped up on the table. "She kept her identity a secret for some time, but revealed it Ophelia saying, she was spying on HYDRA under Loki's orders, but felt like she no longer could trust him. That his morals and goals were no longer what they seemed." Tony thought he could feels at least two pairs of eyes turn to him at that point, but was not sure, for mostly everyone kept their heads facing Natasha. "Ophelia kept Amora's identity a secret this whole time. When Amora learned new information from Loki, she told Ophelia, who told Red Skull. Loki was the one who told Amora about the cage, so the news went down the chain. Red Skull wanted Loki and the cage, all because of the fake Extremis Virus. When I told her about Loki's escape and Amora being trapped, she seemed generally surprised. She said that was not part of their plan. So she doesn’t know what will happen now."

"So the question is how did Loki know about that cage?" Fury turned to Tony and Bruce.

Tony was about to speak up, but alarms starting going off in the building. "Sir." Agent Hill said coming into the conference room. Dreadnaughts have appeared in California. Scattered over various cities. A few in San Diego, San Francisco, Sacramento, and Los Angeles." She said as video feed appeared on the screens in the tables.

"It's time for you to suit up. All of you." Fury looked at Tony directly that time.

"Sir, it also looks like we may have another attack as well. Manhattan. It's Loki, but it appears he is working alone." The god was soon on screen, not attacking or fighting anything. Yet anyways. Instead he was just walking. Strutting about the city as people ran and screamed in panic just at the sight of the god. Fury dismissed them, and Steve already had a plan in mind.

"Dr. Banner, Stark, Thor." Steve said, already giving his orders while they walked down the halls to get in uniform."You three handle, HYDRA and the dreadnaughts on the west coast. Clint, Natasha, and myself will take on Loki in the east." Steve was marking out his battle plan in the air as they walked.

"No." Tony said without a moment’s hesitation. "I should be the one to fight Loki." Coming to a stop, Tony was now a good few feet behind his teammates. They all came to a halt as well, but Steve, Thor, and Bruce were the only ones to turn around to face Tony. They saw the hardened umber orbs, and his serious face. There was no sign of forlorn from seeing Loki on screen. Tony was already in Iron Man mode, and ready to face Loki as a villain and nothing else.

"As should I." Thor piped up sternly. "Loki is my brother and my burden. I should be there to stop him."

"Fine, Thor, myself, and Clint will take on Loki. Stark, you, Nat, and Dr. Banner will take the dreadnaughts." Steve said ignoring Tony's request and continued walking.

Tony dropped his suitcase on the ground, it banging loudly as it hit the tile. He hastily opened the case, and the pieces of armor already began to levitate in the air, forming to his body. "Stark, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to fight Loki." Tony said before the armor could completely cover his face. His heart was in pain, unyielding agony. As much as he didn't want to fight Loki. Wanted to believe that the god would come back to him late one night. He knew what he had to do. He and Loki had a long forgotten promise. They had to fight. The dream officially has come to an end. Loki gave him one last night of blissful hope, only to have it snatched it away again. But Tony. He was not ready for their fantasy to end. He wants to keep on living it. So that is why he needs to fight Loki. It's the only way he can allow himself a chance to give up on him. To forget about Loki Odinson and solely see Loki Laufeyson. As soon as the last pieces of armor were on, Tony blasted an opening in the wall, flying out to Loki. "You can bill me for the damages later." He said in his com to Fury and then shut it off, not wanting to get a lecture from anyone about what he is doing.

"Damn it Stark." Steve shouted, but the words were never heard over the blast of Tony's repulsors. "Thor, Dr. Banner. Go after Stark." Steve said with a sigh of defeat. A new battle strategy was needed. And he didn't have time to focus on Tony's selfish decisions. So he needed a new plan and fast.

"Jarvis are you there?" Tony asked as he was flying through the sky.

"Yes sir. When HYDRA made themselves known, I was reinstated to you with full access."

"Good, while I have you, override any and all protocol that SHIELD tried to contain you with." Tony said landing on the ground in Manhattan, but could not find any sign of Loki.

"Already on it sir." Jarvis responded and Tony took off again to the skies. "Override complete. I'm all yours."

"Good. Now let's find Loki."

* * *

 

If all was going according to plan, the soldier and assassins were on the other side of the country fighting off HYDRA's goons.  And Stark, his brother, and the beast would be looking for him. His brother would refuse to fight anyone but him. Attempt to bring him home. Tell him to stop. That he doesn't have to do this. And Stark. How could he not come? Not after everything they have gone through together. And the beast. Well, he will follow Tony. Try to keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn’t step out of line again.

The rest of the team will protest. Fight against the idea. But Tony would be too headstrong to listen. He would leave on his own and then his brother and the beast would follow. Now all he can do is wait. Wait for Tony. No, he wouldn’t be Tony. He will be Iron Man. They will have their final fight. Just like they always planned. No matter what. Only one person would be victorious in the end. And Loki told himself, that it would be him. He has come too far for anything else.

After being out in the open long enough to be noticed by SHIELD, Loki hid in an empty apartment building. He needed to wait. Be the first one to see the trio. If Stark or Thor just start bashing him blindly, then all of this would be for nothing.

He didn’t know how long he waited, but he finally saw it. A streak of crimson and gold flew through the sky, but did not stop. Loki felt he heart stop beating. Why did he just fly by? Why didn’t he find him? Also, where is his brother? Why isn’t he flying about the sky looking for him too? He was getting edgy. Nervous. He just wanted to fight and get it over with. The longer he waits the more he will think. Doubt himself. He has already stalled long enough. Look how many times he put off saying goodbye to Stark. He needs to do it now. Or it may never happen.

Tony landed on the ground and moved his head left and right. Maybe Tony had finally found him. Not the exact location, but pinpointed the general area. After a few moments. Thor landed right next to Tony as well and the beast followed suit. With one last, deep breath, he knew what he had to do.

* * *

 

“Sir it appears Thor is not far behind, and neither is the Hulk.” Jarvis said as Tony continued flying in circles, with no sign of Loki on the radar.

Tony landed on the ground, and waited to meet up with his teammates. The Hulk turned back into Bruce, and Thor landed gripping his hammer tightly. “Glad you guys could make it.” He said his faceplate rose as he spoke. “Now, let’s go find Loki, since he obviously wants us separated.”

“Tony.” Bruce started, before the faceplate could fall back down. “Are you sure you can do this? No one will blame you…”

“I have to do this.” Tony interrupted before Bruce could go on. “I am as much to blame as Loki is. If I didn’t lie to him…”

“You did what you thought was right at the time.” Thor said putting a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “I know you didn’t mean to hurt my brother. You were doing what was best for the realm.”

“I’m sure this pep talk was meant to help, but it’s not.” Tony said flatly. “If I didn’t made that thing, Loki would have never attacked the city to begin with. I know I am as much to blame as Loki, so I’m gonna fix this, the only way I know how.”

“Very well.” Thor said, seeing as how Tony was already set in his way. He thought Tony and Loki spending time together was good. That it was helping his brother. And it seems he was right. His brother truly cared for Tony. So much so, that at the first sign of betrayal, of being hurt, he lashed out. Instead of trying to talk out his feelings, he just attacks, surrounds himself in more of this self-made darkness. Loki was acting as he had many times before when he felt hurt and deceived by his family. Thor knew all too well how Tony felt. He felt the same way when all this started. That he was to blame as much as his brother. That if he did things differently his brother would not be the crazed, power hungry, world conquering man. He would just be the same little brother he always remembered. But this time, something about it all seems different. As if Loki was holding back in a sense. He had some sense of self control since he was not just attacking blindly in an attempt to attack Tony’s attention. Maybe. Just maybe. Things would be different this time. Maybe Tony could finally do what he couldn’t.

“Well Thor, you probably have some little brother, six sense. So, how about you find us Loki.” Tony suggested, thinking the sooner they find Loki, the better.

“There is no need Stark.” Tony turned around, and there he was. The emerald cape billowing, the golden horns looked freshly polished, and his leather as form fitting as usual. “Now, shall we begin?”

Tony didn’t think he heart could shrink anymore than it already has these past weeks, but it did. He has seen Loki like this before. Clad in armor, a holier than thou smirk, and a golden bladed staff to finish off the menacing look. Even though Loki appeared how he normally does when a battle is on the horizon, something about the god seemed different. His eyes seemed to be lacking the normal vigor they possess. His grin, while gleaming, seemed to waver at the ends. Never once did he actually look at Tony. Sure, he looked in his direction, but not actually at him. They seemed to glaze over Tony as he looked at the other two Avengers. It was almost like he was forcing himself into hatred, rather than naturally oozing it.

After that glance, that was when everything fell apart. Tony didn’t see it happen until it was too late. The Hulk forced its way free from Bruce’s suppression, and throwing out his arm in a fist, he hit Thor who flew through a few buildings. With wide eyes, Tony turned his head to face the Hulk, who roared like an animal, and chased after Thor. He turned back to Loki, whose was neither laughing nor looking pleased. To most, it would appear so. The wide grin was hard to miss. But after being with Loki for so long, Tony could see the difference. That despite grinning on the exterior, his eyes showed his true feelings. The emotions he refuses to voice. To Tony, Loki looked completely apathetic despite his plan going smoothly thus far. As if he didn't care anymore and just wanted everything done and over with. To continue on with the scheme he had been avoiding until this point just because he could; not because he actually wanted to. Even with the lack of joviality in his eyes, Tony knew he was controlling Bruce and the Hulk. But how? When could it have happened? So many questions that need answers. Answers he may never receive.

“Isn’t this better Anthony?” Loki questioned, now pacing in his spot, his eyes still refusing to meet Tony’s. “No unwanted distractions for our final fight. It will just be you and me.” What Loki spoke was true. Tony didn’t want anyone else here while they fought. To see if he does something foolish like fall back into Loki. To plea one last time for the god to stop, and that they return to their abnormal sense of reality. He knows he cannot do such things, but mid battle, being so close with Loki, he knows words like that may escape his lips. If anyone heard that, they defiantly would have him under lock and key. More so than he already has been. With a heavy heart, Tony’s face plate dropped, and he began to raise his hand, preparing to blast him, but was stopped, by the most startling thing.

“Not today Loki.” Steve’s voice was heard and his shield was barely seen, as it smashed into Loki, taking the god off guard for once. “Stark, you go help Thor stop the Hulk. Break whatever illusion or spell Loki placed on him” The shield came, back and Steve grabbed it without even looking. “I’ll handle Loki.”

“No Steve, this is my fight.” Tony fought back quickly, his eyes though scanning for Loki who appeared to have vanished after the shield hit.

“You try to put on a good game Stark, but I know you won’t be able to do this.” Steve said using a stern militant voice. He would not bow down to Tony’s whims today. Not when so much was riding on it. “You have gotten too close with Loki. Because of that you will hold back. Maybe not purposely, but you will. Now, go help Thor, and I’ll take care of Loki until Clint and Natasha finish off the dreadnaughts and join us.”

Tony knew Steve was partially right. Even the last time he tried fighting Loki, his heart was not completely in it. He still hesitated. Struggled with feelings for him. But now. Now that Loki has made it perfectly clear he has no intention of them returning back to their normal life. He should be able to fight him. Shouldn’t he? Why was this so confusing? Why couldn’t he just let go? Why does a part of him still want to hold onto Loki? To see him pulled out of the darkness.

“I’ll be back as soon as Bruce is back to normal.” Tony said. He knows Loki wants them to be alone. And so does Tony. So if he has to play along with Steve game plan until then, so be it.

Seeing a skyscraper crumbling in the distance, Tony had a strong feeling he knew where Thor and the Hulk were fighting. In an annoyed huff Tony flew to the collapsing building only to see his instincts were correct about Thor and the Hulk being there. Tony watched from above, waiting for an opening to present itself. For the most part, the two were a grappling mess that was until Mjolnir flew through the air and found its way back into Thor's hand. He struck the Hulk hard, who flew back into the already destroyed building, making more dust and rubble fly into the air. Tony could tell Thor knew if Loki's mind control spell was the same as the tesseract magic induced one, then the Hulk needed to be knocked out to return to normal.

As the Hulk began to stand up from the rubble, that was when Tony took his shot. The soft blue blast took both the Hulk and Thor off guard, for as soon as contact was made; the god turned his head around and looked up to the sky searching for its source. The blast, overall, had little effect on the Hulk, and in turn it just proceeded to tick him off more. With a roar, his attention turned from Thor to Tony and immediately began to run towards him.

Tony put his repulsors into overdrive, but it seemed for naught, for the Hulk jumped in the air, grabbed Tony by the leg, denting the armor, and flung him straight into the asphalt. A small crater formed around Tony and he knew his back would be feeling it later. But he couldn't let any pains bother him. He needs to get Bruce back to normal so he can go find Loki and stop them. Make sure the two of them are alone, no matter what the costs.

As soon as Tony hit the ground, Thor flew in the air, hammer first, ready to attack again, but was swatted aside like a fly, crashing into an abandoned bus. "We need to find a way to knock the Hulk out." Tony said with a cough. He could feel that some of the back pieces of his armor were damaged as he stood up. They would last for a bit longer, but if he keeps being a Hulk sized fling toy, that may no longer be the case.

Thor nodded his head as he gripped Mjolnir tightly. “You provide the distraction, I think I have a plan.” Looking at the lightening wielding hammer, Tony already knew what Thor was thinking. If you can’t punch or blast the Hulk into unconsciousness why not fry him?

Flying around again, but this time in circles, Tony blasted at the Hulk from all angles. It worked at first, but not before long, Tony once again found himself meeting a building and creating more rubble. Thor was holding on to the Hulk’s back while rising the arm holding Mjolnir so he could summon lightning in hope of electrocuting the Hulk. Tony watched as the lightning struck and Thor was thrown off of the Hulk like a cowboy at the rodeo.

The lightning strike caused more rubble to fly in the air and Tony couldn’t tell if the plan was successful or not. That wasn’t until Jarvis sensed motion in the debris and Tony once again flew in the air, but not of his own choosing.

“Right now would be a great time for a new idea.” Tony said as he picked himself. The suits power levels were dropping exponentially and he knew it was only a matter of time until they became critical. “Seeing as we don’t have an available aircraft to drop him out of, I do not see any viable way to knock him out.”

The light finally went off in Tony’s head. He had another idea. It might be next to impossible to pull off, but it was worth the risk. “Jarvis how much man power does it take to lift the Hulk in the air?”

* * *

 

Loki took a few moments to once again go over his plan. The Hulk was still being influenced by his spell, he could sense it, but it was only a matter of time until his brother and Tony figured out a way to break it. He had hoped to be alone with Tony by now. The Hulk was supposed to be Thor’s distraction, not both of theirs. If only Steve Rogers hadn’t interfered. Gone to the trap laid out for him instead. And it looks like the dear captain wants a match with him instead. Rogers is not his problem. Right now all he wants is to focus on Tony. He needs to find a distraction for the captain and fast.

He could always use his magic. Create an illusion. But that could be draining depending on how elaborate it is and how long he needs to hold it. He just needs something to last long enough to be alone with Tony and finish it. After that, he would deal with whatever came.

First things first. Before he continues his quest of being alone with Tony. Before he fights any of these supposed heroes. There is one final thing he must do. He made a promise. A promise to the part of him that still cares for Tony. That wants to continue being with him. He still needs to give Tony a proper farewell. He still had yet to do that. He always came close, but there is one final thing he must do. Closing his eyes, he appeared in Stark Tower; the place Tony would most likely go to once all of this was over. The place SHIELD would go to once everything had come to an end. Taking a deep breath, the long forgotten scent of hazelnut engulfed his sense. It warmed his body as the memories of him and Tony returned. What he is feeling right now. The sensation running through his body. It confirms even more so that what he is doing. What he has planned. It is the only option left for him. Exhaling slowly, Loki knew for once he would not be lacking conviction in his plan. That this is the only way he could obtain what he once desired. He knows that this is the only plan left for someone so conflicted and damaged as he.

* * *

 

“Sir, I don’t think that is the best idea. And the probability of it working.”

“Jarvis we have beaten the statistical probabilities before. This time will be no different.” Tony assured him, but deep down he knew how obscure this plan was. Even when he explained it to Thor he was met with incredulous eyes.  Despite that, Thor is the type of person who would be willing to go through with any plan, not matter how obscure it may be. “Ready?” Tony asked looking to Thor, who still appeared apprehensive towards this plan.

Thor sighed as he gripped his hammer tightly. “While I know my strength is great. Even I know not if this plan of yours will work.”

“Well if you have any other ideas I’m all ears.”

He saw Thor looking up at the sky and a grin started to form. “Are you two gonna stand there all day looking pretty or are we going to stop Loki?” Tony could hear Natasha’s voice in the com and knew exactly what Thor was thinking.

“Agent Romanova. Agent Barton.” Tony said as he continued to watch the aircraft hover in their air. “You might have missed a few things while playing with the drones. But first things first. We need to drop the Hulk I would say 15,000 give or take a few feet, so he can become unconscious and no longer be mind controlled by Loki.”

“I won’t even bother asking how Bruce became Loki’s mind zombie, but how do you plan we drop him 15,000 feet?” Natasha asked.

“Your helicopter should have a net ejector that should allow you to dangle the Hulk. Thor and I will distract him, and once you trap him, we will follow you until you reach the right elevation, and then we just cut the cord, and let him fall.”

“Sure. Easy enough.” Clint mutter sarcastically.

Tony didn't listen though. He didn't care if his plan sounded mad. All he could think about was Loki. Finding him. Talking to him. And the only way that would happen is if he stopped the Hulk. Everyone got into their respective places, knew what they had to do.

As soon as Thor was in the Hulks sight, his one track, Loki controlled mindset took over, and focused solely on the Thunder god and no one else. Even when Tony started to blast the Hulk, his attention didn't drift from the Thor unless he was no longer in eyesight. When that happened, Tony received a good punch in the chest or was grabbed by the leg or arm and thrown into the ground or closest building or car, but Thor was always back on the Hulk radar a few moments after.

Just a few more miles though. All they needed to do was lure the Hulk out of the city. To trap him. To get Bruce back in control. The space near the Manhattan Bridge should suffice.  The blueish grey structure was in sight, they were almost there. Thor and Tony came to a stop, the Hulk breathing heavily between them. The helicopter seemed to appear from thin air, and the net came down, encasing the Hulk. He pulled and tried to rip the black mesh, but nothing seemed to work for the Hulk. Roars could be heard, and constant moving and jumping, any movement to get the helicopter out of the air, but nothing worked.

Tony and Thor followed the helicopter as it rose higher in the air, but did their best to keep a distance from the rocking net. As soon as they reached the needed height, Tony blasted the net, to let it fall. In theory, everything went according to plan, but in actuality, no so much. When Tony broke the net, he didn’t expect the Hulk to be on standby, let alone find a way to use the chopper as a weapon.

Everything was a blur. Tony thought he saw Thor grabbing Clint and Natasha from the chopper as the Hulk grabbed it before beginning his descent back to the ground. The helicopter was thrown haphazardly, and Tony felt his body flying on its own, and his repulsors would not turn on. Jarvis was mumbling words like 30% power left and that he was losing contact. Tony could feel his body accelerating down to the ground finally, black spots forming in his eyes as he began waning in and out of consciousness from the initial hit. He seemed to lose the ability to speak, to call out to Jarvis and ask what was happening. Where the rest of the team was. Something to ease the deathly silence that seemed to be surrounding him. Pain surge through his body as it finally made contact with another building, and fresh debris was floating in the air. He closed his eyes for only a moment and allowed his body to black out.

* * *

 

A few minutes later, Tony finally came to. His body was surging in pain still, but he had come used to that over the years. Tony was breathing heavily, his helmet was broken, suit was in shambles, and he had less than 13% of the power in his armor left. He leaned his head against a broken slab of a building, trying to keep his breathing under control. He got separated from the rest of the Avengers after he was knocked into several skyscrapers in the city. He didn't know where the rest of the team was, but he knew with the status of his suit he would be of little help now. However, that wouldn't stop him from finding the other Avengers. He tried to stand up, but his legs didn't seem to agree with him. Buckling under the pressure of his body. So he sat there for a few moments longer fiddling with the suit, hoping that he could get it functional again, or at least Jarvis working anyways. A scuffle was heard in the debris and Tony quickly looked around, he lifted his right hand up on instinct. As soon as he saw the horned shadow, he knew who it was. "I thought you were saving me for last?" Tony asked with a laugh, which turned into a cough half way through. "Just be careful with my face. I don't want it getting too messed up." He lowered his hand and his body began to relax as the man stepped closer to him. "I still need to look photogenic after I die, since this will probably be on the front page of every newspaper and magazine around the world." Tony was still trying to keep his cool, despite the fact Loki did not appear in a jesting mood.

"I warned you before, didn't I?" Loki asked stepping closer towards Tony. His smile was wide and jade eyes gleaming in the afternoon sun. His battle armor was scuffed, cape torn, and he seemed to be holding his staff more for support than anything else. His normally slick, black hair was a sweaty mess sticking out of his helmet, and ashes covered his face. He finally reached Tony, kneeled on the ground and took his helmet off. Loki reached out his hand and gently caressed the left side of the shorter man's face. "We cannot be together...we are destined to fight one another, till the other is dead." The two looked deep into each other's eyes, as if searching for a way around this; around the truth. The truth both tried so hard to ignore, but could never forget. Loki stood up slowly, grabbing his staff, and immediately pointed it towards Tony's arc reactor. He slowly moved it up, brushing the cheek, only to stop at the middle of Tony's forehead. His hands were shaking the entire time, but both were still too intent on staring deep into one another to pay attention to anything else. "Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player. That struts and frets his hour upon the stage, and then is heard no more. It is a tale, told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing...farewell, Tony Stark." Where the last whispered words heard.

After Tony saw the glow come from Loki's staff, everything became deathly silent. What must have been caused by Loki's magic, Tony's body was flung from where was sitting, to several hundred feet to the left, he was moved out of the way of the rubble. Then in what seemed like two blinks of an eye Tony saw nothing but a large pile of debris and pieces of concrete fall from the building right where he and Loki once were. "Loki?" Tony asked his voice was still a bit raspy. His eyes looking around for the horned shadow. "Hey Dancer, I know you did the vanishing trick so come out." Tony pressed on, but still no sign of Loki anywhere. Tony couldn't believe it. He refuses to believe that Loki is under that rubble. That the porcelain skin is covered in bruises and blood from a fallen building. That an all powerful god could die so easily. It was not an option. It couldn't be an option. Loki had to be alive. This is another trick isn't it? He is a trickster. Any moment now, he would come out from hiding, and make a mockery of Tony's concern, only to gently press his cool lips on top of Tony's with a childish smirk.

But as time went on, Loki still didn't appear. Tony's leg still didn't want to move as he tried standing up, but he willed them to move towards the slabs on concrete. He tried to move the pieces with no avail. If Loki is really dead, Tony needs to see it with his own eyes. Without viable proof, Loki is still alive in his heart. If his damned suit was still working he would use his repulsors to blast away the rubble, it would be a lot faster than the old fashion way.

After what felt like only seconds to Tony but was actually a good thirty minutes of trying to dig out Loki; Steve, Bruce, Thor, Clint, and Natasha finally found him.

"What is he doing?" Natasha asked, leaning over to Clint and whispering in his ear. The rest of the team was also looking at Tony in confusion. None of them could make any sense of this situation.

"Maybe he has finally lost it? I mean if anyone was to go first, it was bound to be him." Clint whispered back, his head slightly tilted as he continued staring at Tony digging through the broken building pieces.

"Tony," Bruce said, finally stepping forward, and placing a hand on his shoulder. "What's going on?" Bruce appeared to be fine, despite wearing clothing a few sizes too big for him and his hair was damp, small droplits falling on the white shirt. The Hulk must have fallen into the river before reverting back to Bruce. But Tony noticed none of this. He didn’t question anything. All the he could possibly think about was Loki.

When Tony turned his head, Bruce saw how crazed his friend’s eyes looked, it was borderline madman. "Good you're here." Tony spoke in a quiet voice, "I need the big guy...the Hulk...Bruce...Loki..." Tony's thoughts became sporadic. He couldn't say it out loud, he just couldn't. Doing so would be admitting Loki's demise. "Loki is under there." Tony finally spat out.

"Tony calm down," Bruce said trying to lift the guy up and carry him away from the wreckage.

"What did you say about my brother?" Thor's voice boomed at the muttered words.

Steve now walked over to Tony and Bruce, while Natasha was heard over her radio calling SHIELD agents for clean up. He helped Bruce with Tony, leading him to a SHIELD chopper that was now landing on scene. "Bruce, go with him back to his penthouse at the tower. We will see what's going on here." Bruce nodded in agreement and the chopper soon took off, taking Tony away from the scene he just witnessed.

Natasha was ordering agent to remove the pieces of the building, and Thor used his hammer to bash away big pieces of rubble. Trapped in the wreckage, they found Loki's helmet, ripped pieces of his cape, and also his golden scepter. Yet, no body of the god was found.

"Thor?" Steve asked seeing the contemplative grimace on the god's face. A piece for the forest green fabric was clutched in his hands.

"Friends, I must go. I will return soon." Thor spoke slowly at the sight of his brother’s staff sitting in the rubble. He then began swinging Mjolnir and flew away from the scene leaving the rest of the Avengers behind.


	55. Part 55

"He Is Not Dead

I cannot say, and I will not say

That he is dead. He is just away.

With a cheery smile, and a wave of the hand,

He has wandered into an unknown land

And left us dreaming how very fair

It needs must be, since he lingers there.

And you—oh you, who the wildest yearn

For an old-time step, and the glad return,

Think of him faring on, as dear

In the love of There as the love of Here.

Think of him still as the same. I say,

He is not dead—he is just away."

― James Whitcomb Riley

* * *

PART 55

* * *

Tony was still in a daze. Loki couldn't be gone. Dead. He did see the pieces of building tumble on top of Loki as he was being pushed back by the magic, but couldn't he just vanish like he normally does. Or he could have created some illusion that maked it look like he was buried. His heart just kept telling himself the body would not be found in the wreckage. That Loki was in some café drinking tea and laughing about the events that just unfolded. Tony was thinking anything that could give himself a glimmer of hope. However, those words Loki spoke.  _Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player. That struts and frets his hour upon the stage. And then is heard no more: it is a tale. Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing._ Macbeth. The words Macbeth spoke after he learned of his wife's death. It was an eloquent way to say how short and pointless life can be. That we are just playing our parts without any great meaning. What did Loki mean by all of this? Was he implying his own life when saying this, or trying to give Tony some secret message. Those words kept playing over in Tony's head as he walked deeper into the tower.

Bruce slowly followed behind Tony, making sure he was alright, staying stable. He doesn't want a Pepper repeat. He stayed quiet unsure what he could say to his friend at this point. Even Jarvis was silent as Tony walked further into the room; which worried Bruce immensely.

To Tony, everything seemed to be the same as he left it, the smell of afternoon tea, Loki's scent, still lingered in the tower. Quickly Tony came to a halt. Something was not right. Out of place. Tony saw the chessboard on the coffee table and a small silver box, wrapped tightly in an emerald bow was on top of it. A few white chess pieces were on the board standing up, while all the black ones were knocked down, but the white king stood perfectly on top of the bow. Tony gripped the piece tightly before laying it flat on the board. He then lifted up the box, gingerly untying the bow, it shimmered as it fell from his fingers to the ground. Opening the box, Tony lifted up a piece of bright white cardstock. He read the words, lingering on every delicately written letter, before folding it in half and dropping it to the ground. His eyes lingered on what was beneath the card stock. Tony didn't say a word as he placed the box back down and headed towards the elevator that led to the R&D lab on the floors below. He did not seem to be aware that Bruce was still there. Loki and the events of today were the only thoughts that seemed to matter.

Bruce picked up the note from the ground and flattened the newly made crease against his leg.

_Farewell Anthony, this is my final goodbye._

_I pray we meet again in the next life._

_But as if we are two strangers merely passing by._

_Let us see clearly in a different light._

"Bruce, we found Loki's helmet and staff, but not a body. Clint and Natasha are heading to SHIELD headquarters to brief Fury on what happened...what do you have there?" Steve asked, entering the penthouse walking over to Bruce and leaned forward to see the golden lettering on the white stock. "Is Tony alright?"

Bruce nodded his head yes and then headed to the table and looked inside the box; he took his glasses off in pure shock. "The Extremis Virus." Bruce said as he gingerly grabbed the gun and turning towards Steve. "He must have given HYDRA a fake and kept the original one for himself. Just like HYDRA thought all those months ago."

"What is going on Bruce. None of this makes any sense to me." Steve said confused at what was going on. Only a bit ago did he see Loki's helmet and staff being pulled from the wreckage, and now there was a note and gift from the god in Tony's penthouse. None of this was adding up to him.

"Loki never gave Red Skull the Extremis Virus, because he knew it was the only way for him and Tony to be together practically forever since it seems to slow the aging process down. Loki loved Tony, but he also was set on his desire to rule the world. He knew he could not have both. So he set all this up. His death. This note. It's his way of telling Tony he couldn't take over the world and still be with him. They are conflicting desires."

"What does this note even mean? I get the first two lines. But the last two. But as if we are two strangers merely passing by. Let us see clearly in a different light."

Bruce sighed and thought for a few moments before answering. "I can only speculate, but my guess is that he hopes if they ever see one another again, that they start fresh as strangers. They wipe away any memories of the past. By doing so, maybe they will see their goals and desires clearly. They will understand that they cannot be together, and shouldn't be. That they will not follow through with their natural instinct to want to be together and stay enemies instead. Then by giving Tony the Extremis Virus he was also giving him two options. Live your mortal life. When you die I will finally be able to conquer this world without hesitation. Take the Extremis Virus and we will see each other again when I return to conquer this world."

Steve stayed quiet, thinking hard on what Bruce had just said. "If Loki really did love Tony, then why couldn't he just give up his dream of world domination? Why did he force himself to choose between one or the other? And why is now forcing Tony into that same decision? Shouldn't their...love for one another outweigh anything else?"

"Loki is ten shades of crazy, so I can't even begin to fully understand him on that level. The only one who understands him is locked up in the floor below us doing god knows what." Bruce put his glasses back on and his eyes shifted towards the door that led to the elevator. "You fought Loki today, didn't you?" Bruce asked, not having much of a memory of what happened after Loki's enchantment took over. "Did you notice anything different about him? Something as simple as a that could give us some clues for now."

Steve inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. His fight with Loki. If you could even call it that. It was something he was quick to forget. Not purposely. But because of how anticlimactic it was."To be honest, I don't think it could even be called a fight. If anything it seemed like he was fighting with himself more than me. He kept vanishing, and when I did find him, he didn't put up much of a fight. I would toss him around a few times, he would vanish, then I would look for him again and the process repeated. Although." Steve thought carefully trying his best to remember what he could from the fight hours ago. "His expression did change. I think it was around the time the enchantment was broken on you. He actually looked scared. Worried. But then it changed, calm and collective. Like something snapped inside of him. He actually started to fight me back, and then when he caught me off guard, he disappeared again. Only that time I couldn't find him. Then I met up with everyone else, and well you know the rest."

Bruce sighed as he looked back towards the elevator. "What about Thor?" He asked as he finally looked at Steve. "What did he say about all of this?"

"Not much talking was done. Thor left the scene in a hurry." Steve said still trying to piece all this together. "Probably to Asgard. So who knows what really is happening or will happen. Loki was still a prince of Asgard, and only Tony saw what happened. We should brace ourselves for anything at this point."

Bruce nodded his head in agreement, but had a strong feeling that his and Steve's definition of anything, probably still doesn't compare to what might actually happen. They could play a million different scenarios in their head, and none of them would be anywhere close as to what is to come.

* * *

Tony was sitting in the lab, the pieces of his broken Iron Man suit were scattered across the floor. His head rested in his hands as he tried to think. Attempted to clear his mind. He needed to think things through clearly. Yet Loki. The last lingering touch on the side of his face, and vibrant emeralds that always looked perfect despite the ashen face, he was all he could think of. The note he left...the note. Tony's mind finally made a connection. "Jarvis do you have the video feed of when Lo...when the box and note were left in the penthouse?"

"Sir, I don't think it would be wise for you to watch it." Jarvis replied back.

"Show me Jarvis." Tony spoke with absolution. He needed to know. He has to see him one last time. Tony turned his attention to the screen and saw the lengthy god in the living room. He was not wearing his battle armor, but a suit, everything he wore was black, except for the tie that was a vibrant green. Tony's heart felt light seeing the god, but at the same time he felt like he was digging his own grave. Torturing himself on purpose for one last image of him. No. He is still alive. He is not dead. Tony reinforced the notion in his head.

"Don't let Stark know I'm here." His voice rang through the audio feed like he was actually there. Standing right beside him. "Battle is raging on, the soldier is looking for me, and I don't want anyone knowing I left to come here for even a moment." Loki's voice was low, but still filled with his usual ferocity.

The silver box appeared in Loki's hands and he smiled at it. Yet, it was not his usual haughty one. It was filled with forlorn, like his eyes. Tony watched as Loki arranged the chess board and placed the box on it. "Stark...Anthony...Tony..." Loki said just looking at the chessboard now. He picked up the white king and gripped it tightly in his hand. "When you informed me of you imprisonment. That the Avengers knew of our...relations. Dread swept over me. Anger engulfed me. Hatred fueled me. I wanted to slaughter them all. I did not want anyone getting in the way of our agreement. I questioned myself. Why did I think this? Why does it matter. I am going to kill you all one day and rule this planet and the other realms. What we have been doing. It means nothing. And yet, the only time I pictured myself truly happy ruling. Being a king. Was with someone by my side. I realized some time ago that I wanted you by my side. But you would never allow that. Nor desire it." He watched as Loki placed the king on top of the box. "Some time later I felt like none of this mattered. Ruling meant nothing unless I had someone to share it with. So I gave up that dream. I was content on just being with you. The throne meant nothing to me then. After some time, after you betrayed me, I finally realized how true those words were; that was when I knew it was time. I had to kill you. I had to slit your throat and pull out your arc reactor. Watch your blood stain the streets and in front of those who revere you so. I need to watch you burn. My heart and mind would not find peace until then. Until I take away the humanity you gave me. Time will pass by as it does for gods. The pain of losing you will numb. You will become a shadow. Only then will I be able to rule, as I intended to. As I originally planned before you became my Benedick." Loki stood up, but his eyes kept looking at the chess piece. "But no matter how much I think all this. I know I am too far gone. I cannot kill you. Nor do I want to. So before I leave, I must confess one last thing to you. Do you remember the month I was gone after we first laid in bed together. I told you I visited an old ally Karnilla, but I kept something from you about that visit to her. It was something Karnilla showed me. Two things actually. She showed me two futures Tony. Both of them with you. The first was one we were together. Sitting in front of this very table, playing a game of chess. We were happy. Blissful. I barely recognized myself. It was everything I wanted. A home. A place where I was wanted. And you needed me and I you. But you were aging. Dying. Where I stayed the same. The second was a grand battle. We were fighting...and I killed you and you me at the same moment." Loki took a deep and slow breath, Tony could tell Loki was doing his best to not get emotional. To not let Tony know how pained he was admitting all of this. "I cannot allow either of those futures to come true. True happiness can only be gained through my victory. Me ruling. Alone. Not being attached to anyone or anything. The only way for that original dream to become a reality now is by starting over. I pray in the next life, I don't make the same mistakes. That I am not forced to make similar choices. And when we meet again. I pray more than anything else that I don't lose my conviction. I don't let you change me. And more importantly I don't let you become my Benedick and I your Beatrice ever again."

Loki then vanished from the room and Jarvis stopped the feed.

Tony wanted to cry, but knew he couldn't. His heart was pulled out and ripped into pieces. All this happened because Loki finally figured out his true feelings. His true desire. Yet he, Tony, he didn't discover this until it was too late. Maybe he always knew how he felt about Loki. Yet, he never wanted to admit it. Speak it's truths. He had been hurt too often in the past. Some of that was even by choice. Knowing the truth now, and so late, it hurt more than any previous times. Loki's plan, to defeat Iron Man. It worked. Yet, Tony knew he could rise. That he would find a way to get stronger from this, as he always did. The only question is, how could he recover from losing the one person he loved forever?

* * *

Several weeks had come and gone since the whole Loki meets building incident, and Tony continued staying locked up in the laboratory, telling Jarvis to not let anyone in. Not even Rhodey, Pepper, or Bruce. Thor had yet to return from his mysterious escapade, which the team could only assume was Asgard. They didn't know what was going on, they could only assume Thor was telling his parents of Loki's death and no one wanted to be there for that. They already mourned the loss of their son once, only to learn he was still alive. But, doing so a second time, would be even more heart wrenching.

Time had gone on long enough and Steve finally thought it was time for an intervention. They didn't know what truly happened that day, besides Loki's death, but also they didn't think it is healthy for Tony to become a recluse. They all sat in the tower's living room, the note and Extremis Virus sitting on the table for all of them to see. Natasha picked the virus up, studying it carefully, "Do we know if Loki altered it with any magic?"

All eyes in the room quickly moved to Bruce as they did when it came to something science related. "I did run several tests on it after that night. If Loki did use magic on it, I couldn't pick up any trace of it."

"So what does that mean? Do we just return it to Futurepharm?" Natasha pressed on, "It appears that they never knew it was stolen...I think it would be safer to keep it at SHIELD."

Steve finally decided to voice his opinion on it "It's not our property. I think we should give it back to them. But I do think we should warm them on possible tampering and tell them not to use it on anyone or anything."

"But what if they don't listen to our warning, use it on a human, and they create some new monster for us to fight?" Natasha rebutted. "I say we lock it up."

"Well if Loki did use magic on it, then we can probably assume two things." Bruce started, getting up from his chair and slowly pacing around the room. "One that it was not meant to hurt Tony, but alter the human aging process. To prolong Tony's life even more so than the virus already does. Make it so the two could be together forever. Secondly, we can assume if Loki did put a spell on it, that he made sure the spell was designed specifically to only work on Tony and not anyone else." Bruce added picking up the gun from the table and looking at it closely. "But I can't say what will happen if a person other than Tony takes the virus."

"I agree with Nat. We should keep it. It's too dangerous if it gets in anyone else's hands." Clint said voicing his opinion. The group was split now. Two for and two against. They needed a tiebreaker.

"My friends I bring you good news..." The cheery voice immediately caused cracks in the somber room as all eyes drifted to Thor. Thor merrily entered the tower with a wide grin on his face, but it soon vanished when he saw Tony was missing from the room. "Where is Stark? He should hear this joyous new." Thor looked to all his friends faces, it has been almost a month since he had seen them, and they all seemed shocked at the sight of the god gaily making his way through the room. They all looked at one another, but soon everyone's eyes moved to Bruce, the one closest to Tony.

"We can tell Tony later, what's this news?" Bruce asked seeing he was being singled out by his teammates.

"My brother still lives." No one thought the room could get anymore silent, but somehow it did. No one spoke a word, but all looked at one another.

Finally, Bruce spoke up; asking the questions he knew was on everyone's mind. "How do you know this Thor? Did you find him?"

"No. When my brother dies, he will go to Hela. She rules over both Hel and Niffleheim. I quickly went on a journey to meet Hela and to see my brother's name in the Book of Hel myself. His name was not in her book. My brother still lives. I know not where, but I will find him." As Thor spoke there was not a doubt in his voice. He seemed elated, yet his friends, did not appear the same. It was to be expected, but he hoped it would bring a sense of joy to Tony.

"I don't think we should tell Tony this." Bruce said, after he spent some time thinking on this news.

Steve quickly responded as well. "I agree. Until we have solid proof of Loki being alive this news should stay between all of us. Tony is already a mess. We don't want to make him more unstable with this news. I do feel bad keeping this from him, but right now Tony is not in the right mindset to handle this kind of news."

"For all we know, if he finds out, he may go on some crazy Loki hunt until he finds him." Bruce added.

"My friends, I will look for my brother. But I do not even know if he is on Earth or any of the nine realms." Thor added, expecting this would happen. Which is why he wanted to tell Tony himself. Yet what Steve and Bruce spoke was true. If Tony found out, he might help look for his brother. But that didn't seem like such a bad thing to him. He didn't know of the severity of the damage Loki's death, fake or not, on Tony's current state of mind.

"Stark." Clint said nodding his head in a hello. Everyone's head turned as they saw Tony exit the elevator. He was looking gaunt, probably not eating properly, and his black tank top was a mess. The strong stench of alcohol reek from his breath and body as a whole as he got closer to his friends. An odor that they have not smelt in a long while.

"Where is Pepper?" Tony asked sounding completely normal. As if the last four and a half weeks never happened. That he was only working on some project in the basement and coming up because he ran out of booze. No one knew what to say. Tony sounded like his normal self, but he looked weary. His eyes were bloodshot and skin looked like it was yellowing. His clothing was stained, but no one could tell what caused them.

"I think she is in D.C. She had work to do there." Bruce said, seeing as no one else wanted to speak up or knew the answer.

"Jarvis, we need to set up a press conference." Tony's attention turned without a second thought.. "And Bruce. Call the doctor you know that says he can remove my shrapnel. Let's have the procedure done as soon as we can. Tomorrow if possible." Tony added, "Also Jarvis, we need to set me up in an AA rehab program, do some research on that for me."

"Tony, where is all this coming from?" Steve spoke up before Bruce could. This was not like the Tony he knew at all. It made him wonder, what was he thinking while he was in the lab. What was going through his head.

"I'm going to shower. Press conference in an hour." Tony reiterated, heading towards his bedroom, not saying anything else. Steve stood up, but Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

Several minutes passed as everyone attempted to process what had just happened. What they had seen. None of them really knew what to make of it or how strongly to take those declarations to heart. "I saw the press conference Tony had when he came back from Afghanistan Bruce. Fury showed it to me." Steve was speaking sternly as he finally came to terms with what could possibly happen an hour from now. "Who knows what will happen this time. He is not stable. We need to stop him."

"While I would normally agree with you on this." Bruce started, knowing how foolish he would sound before he said the words. "But doing this may help Tony. We all know how he was after Pepper. This could help him get over Loki."

"We should inform Fury on what's going on." Natasha said getting up from her chair. "And take this with us." She added as she reached over to grab the Extremis Virus that was once again on the table.

"I believe that belongs to Maya." Tony's voice almost snapped as he watched her reach for the small gun. His hair still wet from his quick shower and eyes still red, but in a sense he did look a but refreshed. "I'll return it to her." Tony's hand hesitated over the virus and his note for a few moments but eventually he grabbed them, and headed to the bedroom and began picking out his suit for the conference.

"Let me talk to Tony." Bruce said looking between his teammate, who finally gave in and left. All except Thor that is. He still wanted t tell Tony the truth. Let him know about the current status of Loki, but everyone else was still firmly against it. "Thor, please don't tell Tony anything. If you want to go looking be my guest. But we need to give Tony time to adjust before we tell him anything." Thor looked over Bruce to Tony's room, and sighed in defeat, leaving his two friends alone. "Tony, I think we need to talk." Bruce said entering the bedroom, only to see that Tony was debating over which tie to wear.

"I'm retiring Bruce." Tony said as he finally decided on a tie. "It's the best way to keep those I care about safe. And let's face it. I'm forty-four. Not getting any younger here." His eyes strayed to the virus and note he set on his bed, before turning to face the mirror and put on his tie.

"You are serious about this." Bruce didn't question this. It was a statement. He knew nothing he could say would sway Tony otherwise. Once he has his mind sent on something, he tends to not change it.

"And the operation." Tony turned around only for Bruce to see how sloppily the tie was put on. He didn't have Loki here to fix it for him. No. Don't think about Loki. He left you. Tony shook his head, hoping it would erase the memories. "If I'm going to retire, for real, taking the shrapnel out is the first step. But I will only get it done if you are there." Bruce didn't know what to say. Tony. What is he thinking? What happened while he was hidden away in his lab? And why did Tony's breath smell of alcohol. He remembered a while back that Tony said Loki took away all his booze. Maybe with Loki's vanishing, the booze he hid had finally reappeared.

"If you want me to take the virus to Futurepharm I will." Bruce said, not wanting to fight with Tony on any of this. The public is used to his brash behavior. So if Tony decides to go back on his word, it will not be that big of a deal in a sense.

"I should visit Maya anyways. It's been awhile since I saw her last." Tony put on his dress shoes and looked himself over in the mirror. "As for the Iron Man armor. I'll find someone to take my place. A protégé. Maybe Rhodey can take my place in the Avengers until I find one. So we don't have to worry about a world without an "Iron Man" completely. I thought this all out Bruce. So just let me do this."

"I was not planning on stopping you." Bruce said speaking more quietly than he intended. "And even if I tried, you wouldn't listen to me anyways."

Tony placed a hand on Bruce's should before leaving his room and the tower to give his news to the world.

* * *

"Tony are you sure you want to go through with this?" Pepper asked her boss as they and Bruce were in the Stark Tower penthouse. "Iron Man has been your life these past years. Do you really want to give it up?" She pointed to the tv screens where the news was still in an uproar over Tony Stark retiring as Iron Man. Well retiring for real this time.

Tony's hands were folded in his lap, a stern look in his eyes. "I have been doing nothing but thinking Pepper. I am going to get the surgery done, with the help of Bruce, and I already officially announce my retirement as Iron Man. I was even taking applications for a spry young guy, who will take my mantel so the world is not without the awesomeness that is the suit. And I will still create new technology for SHIELD."

"And when will we meet your protégé?" Bruce asked. He and Tony already had this conversation about wanting to retire and knew to say no more. But Bruce had a strong feeling this decision had something to do with Loki, but no one wanted to mention the god's name around Tony any more. Even Thor kept his promise of not telling Tony what he found out. It was as if the god never existed.

"Well the candidate I am going with actually wants a secret identity." Tony replied with mild surprise, "I don't know why, since being Iron Man is the ultimate chick magnet...or dudes if he swings that way."

"But Tony, can we trust a stranger with that technology. I think at least I should meet him." Pepper pressed on, not wanting to back down from this.

"Only I know who he is and he wants to keep it that way. I'm sorry Miss Potts, but he will make himself known in the suit when I make the official announcement and introduction for him. I'm planning on making it in a few months or after my release from rehab."

"Tony are you sure we can trust him?" Pepper asked, still not liking what is going on at all.

"No. But I feel like in time, I will be able to trust this guy." Tony said speaking more quietly than he intended. "And that's all that matters."


	56. Part 56

"Oh that it were possible,

After long grief and pain,

To find the arms of my true love, around me once again"

\- Alfred Lord Tennyson

* * *

PART 56

* * *

*Three years later*

* * *

Tony knew it would end eventually, but didn't expect it to this soon. He was in rehab for a little over a month, and soon after that he announced his protégé to the world. The New Iron Man. The thing was, the new Iron Man was not so new. Until he knew for certain that the world had accepted his retirement, to have a secret identity, but most of all, knew that he stable enough to be Iron Man again, Jarvis took over. Two years. After two years of being boring old Tony Stark. CEO of Stark Industries. Retired Superhero. Consultant for SHIELD. He finally felt like he could wear the armor again. It was not easy. Brought back painful memories he tried to suppress. As much as he thought his break would be best for him, and convinced Bruce, Rhodey, and Pepper many times retirement was going just fine; he knew he needed back in the suit. He had his time to become semi-stable again. But with this hiatus he truly came to know that Iron Man was something he could never stop being. He just needed to make sure the whole world thought otherwise.

Now though. It seemed his hard attempts at keeping his identity a secret was coming to an end. And who was the one to find out this time? Maya. Besides, he would not be in this mess if it wasn't for the Extremis Virus. Extremis.  _No._  Tony told himself. Forcing out the memories that he spent so much time repressing. He would not let them return just because Extremis is causing problems again.

After Maya got over the initial shock of seeing Tony was in fact still flying around as Iron Man, both got down to business. He was dying after all. His fight with Mallen, a man who was injected with the virus, didn't exactly go over so well. His suit melted in some places to his body, and skin was charred beyond repair. Maya was the only one who can save him now. To help him defeat Mallen, and to make sure the virus ends with him, the way it should have been all those years ago.

"Maya." Tony said, his voice hoarse and finding it hard to talk due to the pain he was in. "I need you to inject me with Extremis. It's the only way I can stop Mallen."

"Tony. I can't. Besides. You could die." She said, while drying up the last bit of moisture on her face with her labcoat sleeve.

"I'm already dying Maya." He groaned, feeling more of his life slowly slipping away from him. "I have nothing to lose."

"Tony. I told you the virus was stolen. Mallen was injected with the only finished serum. Unless…" Her voice trailed off and eyes followed as they moved to a locked silver fridge. "I still have the one you told me never to use. The one I made a few years ago…"

Loki's name tried to make its way in Tony's mind. Loki's altered Extremis Virus.  _No. Don't think about it or him._  Tony tried to force the green eyes out of his mind, but the more he tried, the more apparent they became. "Do it." Tony said, his voice croaking, and not because of the physical pain his body is enduring.

"But Tony." She pressed not moving from his side.

"Maya please. Inject me with that serum. We don't have much time." Maya nodded her head, running to the locked fridge, opening it, and began setting up the injection process. Tony felt his eyes getting heavy as the serum started making its way into his body. It felt more like a sleeping gas than anything else. And before Tony knew it he slid into unconsciousness.

Tony's eyes shot open. His body felt no different than before. Sure he was no longer bleeding to death, but other than that, everything felt the same. That was until he realized he was no longer strapped down in Maya's laboratory, but in one of his own labs in Stark Tower. He fell asleep on a desk, his face on one of his many tablets. It just felt like another day in the office. Because of this, Tony could only come to one conclusion. He was having a dream. Out of all of the things that could have happened after taking Extremis, the last thing he would have guess was a quaint dream.

He left the lab, taking the elevator to the penthouse. He knew there must be a reason for this dream world. Especially since it has been so long since he has had this vivid of a fantasy. So, searching the tower seemed like the logical answer. When the elevator door opened and he took the first few steps into the living room his whole body froze. Three years have passed. It took two of those three to stop dreaming of him. Make everything black when he falls asleep. But there he sat. The same as always. Legs spread out invitingly. One hand holding a book while the other loosely dangled between his legs. His hand only moving to turn a page. The dark hair was longer than he remembered, well past his shoulders, but straightened to perfection as always. The alluring jade eyes were completely absorbed, not once paying any mind to Tony.

Tony approached Loki hoping this figment would vanish from sight, but the closer he got, the more real he appeared. Tony was unsure how to approach this vision before him. Should he grab the guy by the collar and punch him in the face for all the pain he was put through? Just ignore him until he wakes and can get back to fighting Mallen. Or maybe he should hold him. Hold him tightly and never let him go again.

No. Definitely not the last one. The first one was tempting, but it's better to not recognize him. Let a ghost haunt him so. Loki dramatically closed to book shut before Tony could act on any of his three choices. "I see you took the Extremis Virus I left you." Were the first words out of Loki's mouth. To Tony, even the god's voice sounded the same. Low. Intoxicating. An odd swirl of American and British English. But most of all. It was still powerful. Demanding. The voice of a man he could be and would be an almighty king. "Tell me. How much time has passed since my leaving?"

Tony's eyes narrowed and hardened at that question. He also felt a sharp sting in his heart. That question proves even more so, that the Loki meet building event was in fact intentional. A choice he made without a second thought.

No. Tony told himself. It proves nothing. This is just a dream. Nothing more than that. Just ignore the six foot tall deity in the room and you will wake up eventually. Tony turned away from Loki and proceeded to the kitchen. "This is not some dream you can ignore Anthony." Loki continued sitting in his chair. However as he spoke, his words grew louder and slightly harsher. "As you already know, that Extremis Virus was altered by yours truly. I spent months learning your mortal sciences, all so I could alter it. Perfect it with my magic. It was never intended to harm you." Loki wet his lips with his tongue pausing for a moment. "While doing so, I embedded a piece of myself in the virus."

"And why would you do that?" Tony snapped back. "You were the one who chose to end whatever it was we had. You were the one who struck first."

Loki averted his gaze for only a moment. "The only reason I attacked was because I saw that cage you made for me. The pill did take me by surprise. But that cell you made especially for me. I watched you showing it off to the beast." Tony's eyes widened partially. He knew Loki knew about it. But hearing him admit the part about seeing him showing it off to Bruce, he couldn't help but feel the pain resurfacing. The memories coming back stronger than ever. Loki was not even on the planet that week. He went on vacation. Most likely to the Isle of Silence. So when Loki saw the cage, that could only mean he was spying. But if he was watching Tony, Jarvis would have sensed another body in the tower and made Tony aware. Wouldn't he? Loki could have used magic on Jarvis. A spell similar to the one he used all those years ago on the first magic sensors. "That's right Stark. I saw you showing off my prison and how it worked. I perfectly remember the proud look on your face as you talked about it. So no. I was not the one to strike first. That pleasure falls solely upon you." Tony could feel his temper rising. None of this made any sense. He didn't look happy when showing it off to Bruce. He felt dead. Tired. He hated himself. And yet Loki seemed to have seen that day in a different light or he forced himself to remember it that way. To skew the memory of what actually happened.

"If you didn't attack then I never would have used it. Yes I made it. You knew I would all along." Tony added incredulously. "And now you say the only reason you attacked was because I did what I planned to from the get go. What you damn well knew I was going to have to do. My duty as Iron Man. A promise to the Avengers. I had to find a way to stop you and magic. You used to taunt me about it before we actually realized we were...I cannot believe how hypocritical you are being about all of this." Tony finished with disbelief.

"That was because I never knew how much it would hurt until I saw it. In the moment of seeing that cage. I felt betrayed. Despite that. I put on my best face. I could not allow you to figure out I knew of its existence. I needed to torment myself. To let the betrayal twist me. Make me forget about that happy docile life we could have had together. But even that was harder than I thought it would be. I was ready to forgive you. To put it all behind me. All you needed to do was confess. To tell me the truth. Be honest and foreword with me like you had always been. But you didn't. Which is why I attacked. Forced you to use it."

Tony did his best to keep his heart apathetic and his mind sharp. Continuing to tell himself that this Loki is not real. That this is some crazy Extremis induced dream. But there was something still gnawing at him from the inside out. The part of him that still has a shred of emotion for Loki. So his lips betrayed him. "You're not really dead." His voice sounded hollow as he spoke. Every fiber in his body feeling twisted and torn from the return of conflicted emotions induced by the god.

A small smirk formed on the thin lips to Tony's statement. "I am a god. So long as my name is remembered I will never truly be dead."

"Where are you?" He asked without even think about what was being said now.

"Even I cannot answer that. Earth? Asgard? Hel? I do not know what happened to my body after the rubble hit." Loki answered honestly. "I am only a memory. A ghost that comes to you after Extremis is injected in your system. Once you wake I will be no more."

"One last question then." Tony said finally approaching Loki so he could get one last look at the vibrant emeralds. "Do you really think that everything that happened between us was meaningless? That all we did was play our roles? That in the end it was truly all for nothing. That you and I were nothing."

Loki's eyes softened for only a moment before turning away from Tony. "We played our roles as we should have. Yes, we strayed from the script on a few occasions. The script I had planned out from the beginning. But in the end, the true final act, it will be in my favor. Now for the question of it all being meaningless. Despite knowing I should say yes. That I am once again further delaying my plan by doing all of this. I know the answer is no. It was not meaningless. Not for a moment. I loved you Tony, but no matter how much you may have loved me in turn, you would have never stopped being Iron Man. You would always put you duty towards that feeble team and the safety of your planet first. And because of that. Because of all that. I knew what I needed to do. And I did it. Everything up to now that has happened served a purpose in one way or another. Had reason. While we may not know the answer to all the reasons now. We will figure it out someday." A soft chuckle escaped Loki's lips as his head gently shook back an forth, only for his eyes to rest on the cityscape of New York City.

"What's so funny?" Tony asked not understanding Loki's peculiar behavior. Why he was now so casually using the "l" word, and laughing despite the somber mood.

Despite the scenery being fake, nothing more than part of the illusion, Loki found himself not wanting to look anywhere else. That even now, knowing it is not really him, he still found it hard to admit these final truths to Tony. Truths that still could change things. Change both of them when they meet again. "What's amusing is that only as a memory I can admit that I loved you. That the only time I was able to use that word, love, was when the brute visited me while I was trapped-"

Tony's heart stopped beating and for a moment he thought he was actually going to die both in real life and this dream world. "You told Bruce you loved me?" The words came out slowly and in disbelief. Why would Loki tell Bruce of all people that? And why after three years would Bruce have not told him this? Why is he only learning this now?

"Yes. When he came to visit me, some time after you left and before he fought Amora, we had a brief chat. I told him that despite being in the cage. Feeling betrayed by all that you had done. That I still loved you. That despite never admitting it to you personally. I slowly found myself forgiving you. And because I loved you. Because I finally knew how I felt, that was why I attacked so haphazardly. That's why it made your betrayal worse. Because I finally opened myself up to that emotion again, only to be deceived by it." Loki spoke slowly, his own voice shaking as he perfectly remembered that day. Remembering every foolish word scribbled on that board. The wide eyes in a mix of shock and fear that formed on Bruce's face as he read what he admitted. That memory was as clear as day. "With that being said. Send my regards to Miss Hansen when you awaken."

Tony wanted to hold on to Loki even more so now. All Loki said was true. He loved Loki and Loki did in return. He may not have known it then. When they were together. But he loved him, and that love, it never left him. All he has been doing is suppressing it. But even though he loves Loki, the guy was right. Being Iron Man. Protecting the planet. It will always be the number one priority. Which was why everything happened. Why Loki was gone. Just a memory standing before him. If they were to ever truly be together both would have to make a sacrifice. For Loki it was his dream of a throne, showing his father and that he could be a mighty king. And while they were together, Loki did so. He gave up on that dream, because he found happiness. Something greater than any kingdom. But Tony, he could not do the same. He could not stop being Iron Man, even now he is continuing on despite no one minus Maya knowing. The question though, is when Loki returns, will he be able to make the sacrifice needed to keep him? Or will they continue this newly started cycle?

"What..." Tony trailed off, as his mind finally caught up with Loki. Hearing Maya's name come from his lips. His eyes turned deadly as Loki's signature smirk gleamed more than he remembered.

Maya. Extremis. Her weird behavior. Everything was making sense now. "Maya gave you the virus that day in DC." It was not a question, but a fact. "Why would she give it to you? It's her life's work. She has been working on it since I've known her...you. She thought magic could perfect it. Then she would reverse engineer your flawless, magic induced Extremis Virus. Try to make some Earthly science sense of what you did, and replicate it. But why? Why would she trust you with it? If she needed help she could have come to me."

Loki's smile was not fading as Tony continued thinking outloud. "Your dear Miss Hansen is far from the innocent schoolmate you remember her as. She put on a marvelous performance. I never once had to control her or make her forget."

Tony was not listening to Loki though. He was still trying to put the final few puzzle pieces together. "You knew I would never take the Extremis Virus willingly, with or without the betrayal. That I would have to be in a life or death situation for it to happen. So you offered it to me, knowing I would give it back to Maya...When I told her not to ever touch or use that copy of Extremis under any situation, she never questioned it or me. She just took it back...She knew it was your magic induced perfected virus all along. She found a way to reverse engineer it. Made a new dose...She was the one who gave it to the terrorists that injected Mallen...She wanted to know how the improved Extremis worked. And it did to an extent. So when I came to her dying. Willingly open to being injected with Extremis, curiosity bit her. She wanted to know how the one you made would work on a human. She could have lied when saying the only dose she had left was the one I told her never to touch. I knew you used magic on it. That it was made to prolong my life. So I took it. Told her to do it." Tony spoke quickly, his lips having a hard time keeping up with his mind. "You wanted me to take this virus all along. And this was the only way for you to do it. But why?"

"I planned to keep the virus for myself." Loki said casually. Not letting Tony's spastic thinking effect him. "There are many parties after Extremis. Or any serum for that matter, that could possibly recreate Captain Rogers. By having it in my possession it was easy to manipulate them. Use them for my schemes. I never intended to alter it either." Tony's mind was finally cleared. Actually listening to Loki's words. Words that mattered to him. Could better explain what happened all those years ago. "It was not until I spoke to Karnilla the second time that I actually made an attempt to alter it. But my powers were not enough to alter Extremis to the précis specifications I desired. I had to draw upon the power of the Norn Stones to make it so the virus would prolong your life expectancy. Make it closer to that of an average Asgardian. This was the only way I knew how to make neither futures true. So I could be with you as long as I wished. Despite the months I spent perfecting it, I know not if it will truly work. If by me making it, and you willingly taking it, we in fact have avoided either future the Norn placed before me. I guess we'll find out when we meet again."

Tony wanted to reach out for Loki, hold him tightly and grasp the dark locks and pull him into a kiss. He wanted to stay with Loki, figment or not, and hear more about these two futures. The first time he heard about them, he was in such an unbalanced state, he really didn't pay too much attention to their words. Now that he can hear and see this imaginary Loki clearly he needs to know more about them. What drove a man who was so persistent on making his own future, cower before those. These past three years of trying to forget about Loki didn't matter any more. All the pain Loki caused him. The drinking. The black hole that was his heart. That was all forgotten. Loki was alive. And promised to meet him again. He wanted he keep this figment for just a little while longer, but knew his wish would never be fulfilled.

For this time, his eyes opened for real and Maya was standing over him.

"Jesus Tony," She said as she removed the restraints around his arms and legs. "You were out for a day...I was expecting something longer. How do you feel? I think we should run some tests on your body. We need to know how the virus altered your system and make sure you will remain stable."

Tony stood up from the bench slowly. The more his mind began to clear, accept he is awake; the more weary he was becoming of Maya. Dream Loki, whether he was Extremis induced or not, made a lot of sense. Being cautions seems like the right course of action for the time being. Unsure how much he should say or do, he decided to keep his answers simple and direct. "I'm fine Maya." He said while studying his arm. The golden mesh he wears to keep his armor together was slowly vanishing. Integrating into his own skin.

"I am glad to see you awake sir." He heard Jarvis's voice in his head. "It appears Loki's Extremis did not make you a more arrogant version of Johnny Storm but the word's first humanoid supercomputer. And your vitals sir." Jarvis continued, but was quickly interrupted.

"My vitals don't matter right now. As long as I can fight Mallen, I'm good. After that, we deal with Maya. Then we go home and run some tests. And after that…" he trailed off knowing that Jarvis would be even more confused by that desire.

"Miss Hansen sir?"

Tony didn't answer Jarvis, instead he focused all his attention on the worn pieces of armor. Using just his brain power, he willed the pieces off the floor and onto the respective parts of his body. Slowly, the pieces began floating in the air, and did as Tony commanded. "Tony, what are you doing we need to make sure you are alright?" Maya protested once last time.

"I'll be back Maya." Tony said as his faceplate attached itself to the rest of the suit. "I need to deal with Mallen first."


	57. Part 57

"If you love somebody, let them go.

If they return, they were always yours.

If they don't, they never were."

\- David Harkins

* * *

PART 57

* * *

Tony defeating Mallen, and having Maya thrown in prison for her crimes was easy enough. Having to explain to SHIELD, and more importantly Bruce, Pepper, and Rhodey what he has been doing the past year, not so much. Fury yelled at him. Pepper started freaking out, incoherently ranting various concerns while pacing. Rhodey said he should have guessed something like this would happen. But Bruce. Bruce was worried. Concerned as to why his friend felt the need to lie about this. Why couldn't he just say that he needed a break from Iron Man, instead of making some big public retirement stunt. Why didn't Tony just didn't talk about all he was feeling these past years. _Be honest about his feelings for Loki._ Maybe. Just maybe if everyone was honest about what happened with Loki, none of this would have happened.

Tony did promise he would explain everything in time, and he had a few questions of his own; especially why Bruce never mentioned Loki's little confession on the whiteboard, but first things first. He needed to see Thor. He wouldn't say or do anything else until then. Until he finally learned everything that resulted in Loki's suicide three years ago.

"Take me to her." Tony demanded, his eyes not wavering as he looked at a reproachful Thor. "Take me to Nornheim so I can talk to Karnilla. I need to see these two futures Loki was talking about for myself." Those were the first words out of Tony's mouth as soon as he was left alone with the muscled blond. They were walking outside SHIELD Headquarters, thinking it would be safer to talk outside than the possibly watching and listening eyes and ears inside. Tony briefly went over what happened in the Extremis induced state, and what he could remember of Loki's final farewell, to Thor. Anything that could convince the guy he needs to go to Nornheim. Thor listened, nodded his head in understanding a few times, but Tony sensed Thor was going to need a bit more convincing to break Asgardian law and bring a mortal with him.

Thor hesitated for a second. He needed a moment to process all that Tony has said. "I do not see that as being wise..." Thor trailed off but knew all too well Tony would not back down from this. That his friend is still very much in love with his brother. Despite three years going by and all the destruction and crimes Loki has committed. Tony could never erase him from his heart. Not completely. He just needed time, And apparently, he has had enough time to know what he wants.

"In the end, Loki became driven by these two futures. One supposedly with me, and one where he kills me. Neither of those happened. He found a way around them by taking his own life and making sure I took his altered Extremis Virus. I need to see what he saw. What it was that led him to such choices. Once I know, see what he saw, I will finally be able to get over this and accept what he did. Not fake it like I have been these past years."

Thor knew he should say no. Mortals are not supposed to go to Asgard without the Allfather's permission. In the past special circumstances have occurred. And Tony was special to Loki. That must count for something. At least in their mother's eyes. But even on his own, Tony is an extraordinary mortal. He deserves to know. And if they move quickly. It could be possible. "Heimdall. Open the Bifrost." Thor shouted looking at the sky debating the two choices no longer.

"When I said I wanted to see her, I didn't mean right now." Tony shouted as the wind seemed to pick up out of nowhere. "I mean I still need to pack. Decide if I need to bring an armor or not. And what if I meet your parents?" Tony said kind of dreading that last part. And it was not for the normal relationship reasons. "Should I introduce myself as Tony Stark, the mortal formerly dating your son and the indirect cause of his second suicide attempt? Because I don't think that conversation would go over so well."

Flashing lights surrounded them, and they appeared in the Bifrost. A large man holding a sword looking key was there to greet them, and horses were already waiting for them on the bridge. "Thank you Heimdall." Thor said patting him on the shoulder as he saw the two horses waiting for them at the entrance to the bridge. "The fastest way to Nornheim without being detected is by horse."

Tony was not listening though; he was completely absorbed by what he saw. The golden room where one side was the connected to the shimmering rainbow bridge that led to the palace and the other was a window with a view that could easily surpass both the view from his penthouse in Manhattan and Malibu home. Then again, a view of the universe was hard to beat. After taking in his surroundings, Tony finally looked at Heimdall and couldn't help but notice that like Thor, he had a definite look to him. That they both possess a body type that Loki quite obviously does not have. Something more akin to a wrestler or UFC fighter where Loki resembled of a model on the cover of GQ. "Huh, so you're all grown this way?" He patted the guard on the bicep like he has done several times to Thor, but just received a quite glare in return.

"Come Stark. We must leave before my Father realizes a mortal has come through the Bifrost and entered our realm." Thor was already on his horse, holding both his reigns and the ones on Tony's horse. With little struggle, Tony got on the one brought for him and was ready to follow Thor into the relatively unknown.

Tony felt like he was in Lord of The Rings, galloping on a horse and doing his best to keep up with Thor. Then there was the chance that the Asgardian Royal Guard may be chasing after them, if King Odin finally feels a disturbance in the force, ie unwanted weak humans in his domain. Yes. He most definitely felt like he was in a fantasy movie.

Tony didn't know how long the journey would be and never thought of asking. When Loki talked of Nornheim, he made it sound like it was just a quick border hop. He said that it was a providence of Asgard, but its residence didn't accept Odin as their king, instead they looked to Karnilla. It was times like this that he wished he always had his armor on him. Why couldn't that have fused with his skin too, and not just his golden electronic mesh. Then he could just take a quick flight instead of riding a slow horse, and if anyone tried to attack him, he can fight back. Right now, in this foreign land, he's most vulnerable.

The journey for the most part was quiet, Thor constantly look like he was on guard. As if some evil was always lurking in the forest like a Grimm Fairy Tale. As soon as they exited the forest, Tony could see what one would only assume was a kingdom in the distance. But what was most surprising was the abrupt scenery change. They have now moved from a forest to a desert. At first glance, the providence of Nornheim was a sea of sand with a few creatures that looked like lizards or maybe even dragons, baking in the late afternoon sun. Looking more closely, a castle and town was nestled perfectly against a large mountain. It looked like it was made of a yellow stone, or possibly carved out of the mountain itself so it could blend in with its terrain.

"We must be careful." Thor said, grabbing a cloak out of one of the sacks on his horse, and putting it on to hide his face. "While my brother may have been welcomed here. I am not so fortunate." Riding their horses through the town, Tony could feel the eyes of the townsfolk on him and Thor. No one said anything to them, they just watched. But when Tony turned his head to look at them, to further study the town, the villagers would look the other way. Thor on the other hand, was constantly looking forward. The castle was the only thing he cared about. Following the winding path to the mountain, they eventually reached the large doors of the castle.

Tony expected to see a metal door knocker the size of his head on the huge doors, but was sadly disappointed when there was nothing on them and Thor just knocked on it like a normal door. Tony didn't understand how anyone could hear the knock, but only a few minutes later, the large doors opened to let them in. A person that Tony could only assume was a crouched over elderly woman wearing a cloak was the only one there to greet them. "Thor Odinson and Loki Laufeyson's mortal lover." The old woman croaked with a broken cackle. Tony's body froze, the title she gave him caught him off guard. How could this old women know who he is? Maybe if this was the sorceress queen herself he would understand, but a hand servant, that was unexpected. "My mistress has been wondering when you would come. Follow me."

Tony could only assume magic was in works, for how else could somebody know he was coming; especially when the two parties have never met before. Thor pulled down his cloak, following the haag, and Tony lingered a few steps behind. As he walked, he studied the castle. It was dark for the most part; some torch light, but it could definitely use a few more windows. But the inside did look like it was carved from the mountain, so he could only assume that some type of magic was used to create this structure. Every once in awhile, Tony saw a set of yellow oompa loompas running down the corridors and speaking in a language he could not understand, but they paid no mind to him.

Tony knew not even in his dreams could imagine a place such as this. It made him wonder what Karnilla would be like. If she would be like one of the creatures of this castle or if she would appear more human like.

The haag led them to what Tony could only assume was the throne room, but it didn't look like a stereotypical one. Instead of a throne, there was a large couch the queen rested on and the only subject by her side was the haag. And the queen, Karnilla, was most definitely the last thing Tony would ever expect. His first reaction was that he did think a sorceress could look more sensual than Amora, but was proven wrong. Scantily clad, in a violet dress, the V cut showing off her cleavage, almost met the slit showing off her legs. It looked like only a good five inches of fabric separated the dress from becoming a robe. She wore a silver head ornament that Tony though could easily battle with Loki's reindeer helmet for the most obscure headpiece ever. "Thor Odinson." She said rising from her cushion, showing her height much like Thor and Loki, was well over six feet, and that was without the heeled boots. "I have been waiting for you to bring the mortal. And now that you have brought him, leave my chambers. I will return him to your care when I am finished." Thor was about to speak out in protest, but Tony grabbed him by the arm, and shook his head in a no. Telling Thor now is not the time to fight. Thor obliged and the haag led him out of the throne room.

Karnilla now looked to Tony, her face neither happy, angry or sad. Everything about her seemed apathetic. "Come Anthony Stark." She said walking past Tony and leading him to the caldron in the room.

Tony chuckled quietly to himself. It appears all the books with wizards, witches, sorceresses, or any person who possesses magic, got one thing right. They do in fact own caldrons and use them.

"Let me guess, the cauldron will show my true heart's desire." Tony asked semi-sarcastically while looking at the silvery liquid, but all he saw was his own reflection.

"I warned Laufeyson, that by looking at the future, it would become a curse. Haunting him until it comes to pass." She said to Tony, but did not look at him. She was focused on the shimmering liquid, as if she was preparing herself before casting the necessary spell.

"Show me what I came to see then." Tony said not hesitating. He has come this far, and will not leave until he sees what he came for. Besides, curses are not real. People make their own destiny. Even Norse gods.

Karnilla began chanting and smoke began rising from the cauldron. The more vigorously she spoke the spell, the more apparent the smoky figures became. Before the figures finished forming he could tell it was him and Loki, they were playing a chess game. Tony could see his lips moving, he was the one talking, and Loki was rolling his eyes derisively, but also smiling, laughing. Chatting as well. The emerald eyes were so lively bright. The darkness he saw in the orbs when they last fought did not exist. Sure they still had that mischievous gleam to them, but they were softer. Tony watched as he began to age, gray hairs forming not only on his head, but also beard. The wrinkles around his eyes looking more prominent. He was becoming an old, where Loki, he looked the same. A few more seconds went by, and Tony was an elderly man, where Loki looked like he drank from the fountain of youth.

Seeing this, he finally understood why Loki became so wrapped up over this. Why it haunted him so. Why he made the altered Extremis Virus. But why couldn't Loki tell him what he saw? He didn't have to bear this alone. Who is he kidding? If he was in Loki's place, he would have done the same thing. Keep it to himself. Figure out a solution on his own. Which is exactly what Loki did. All these years of depression, trying to forget Loki. Calling him a coward for dying. Saying he took the easy way out. Part of him still stood firmly by those beliefs, but another part of him wished he could take back those words now.

Loki made that virus so he wouldn't age. So they could be together. Loki knew that he would become more heartbroken, dive into more darkness after Tony's death of old age. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle it. So he did everything in his power to prevent it. Then Tony screwed up. Made that cage. All of Loki's hard work, making sure they could be together forever felt for naught. Sure, even if he didn't screw up, and Loki offered him the virus he wouldn't take it. It's one thing to make machines, electronics. But to become like Steve, tamper with his own life. He would only do that with his life on the line. Which was what ended up happening. Loki knew that was a possibility, and made plans for it, and Maya, well she had her own agenda too. This made Loki's plan for Tony and the virus all the more easier.

Despite all that happened. Loki has never stopped loving him. Loki knew Tony would get so far gone at one point in a battle that he may not come out of it alive. And Loki did promise long ago if Tony were to die it would be by his own hands. Even in faux death, Loki is still doing everything in his power to make that promise come true. To make sure Tony lives on for his second coming. Then when they see each other again. Well, who knows what will happen, but at least they will both be together again, even if they are enemies.

The vision began to alter, and this one looked so familiar it was haunting. A chill ran down Tony's spine. Loki was in his usual battle leather and Tony an Iron Man suit. They were fighting, but not in the normal sense, where Loki used illusions, or produced magical daggers. They were grappling, fighting hand and hand. Loki did have a staff, but was using it more for defensive purposes. He could only assume he found a better way to neutralize magic, then the candy and cage he produced. But he was not positive seeing as how it was only a few minute scene of an entire battle.

As a repulsor blasted into Loki's chest, Tony thought his heart stopped moving. Loki was stepping back, nearing the edge of the skyscraper they were fighting on. He was grinding his teeth, and one could only assume a snarl broke free, despite being backed into a corner.

Tony was expecting this version of himself to deliver the final blow, but that never happened. His repulsor was no longer glowing despite his hand still firmly sticking out. As he stepped towards Loki, he no longer appeared on the offense or defense for that matter.

He wanted to shout of himself. Say not to trust Loki, for he saw the shimmering dagger that he was hiding in the coat sleeve. How could this version of his not see it? Jarvis should have detected it. Unless. In this version he might not have taken Extremis. Jarvis may no longer in his mind so to speak. Or possibly his helmet was on the fritz. Not working properly, so he didn't see the treachery that was about to unfold.

Their lips moved, and Tony wished he knew how to read them, to understand what these versions of themselves were saying. He assumed it was something like:

_Tony: Stop this Loki. We can still be together. I want to be with you. Think this through. It's not what you want._

_Loki: I can't stop. This will never stop. Thinking otherwise is foolish. I can't continue being with you, no matter how much I may desire it._

Tony watched as he dropped his hand completely. He knew what he was going to do. The same thing he always does. Try to have faith in Loki. Show him how much he cares. He was going to kiss him, and Loki was going to exploit that predictable weakness with the dagger.

He saw the longing look in his own eyes as this version of him and Loki were only inches away from one another. The hunger and desire for the other man overtook them and they kissed passionately.

Tony thought it was strange watching this. Seeing himself kiss Loki. How in love he looked. How could he have never seen it before? That no matter what, he was always completely taken by the god. That no matter how many crimes he has committed, he could find it in his heart to forgive him. Because deep down. He loved Loki. And seeing this, it reminded him, that he still does.

The dagger easily pierced the crimson armor and Tony could tell in entered his rib cage. Blood came out as Loki slowly pulled the stained dagger out and if Tony had blinked, he would have missed it, but flicking his wrist, the repulsor hit Loki, sending him off the edge of the building. Tony himself took a few steps back, and touching the newly formed hole in his armor he fell to the ground. More blood was covering his armor with every passing second.

Tony didn't know how he could breathe while watching this future unfold. A double murder perhaps? While neither death was explicitly showed, Tony could see his life fading away from the loss of blood. As for Loki falling off a skyscraper. He had a feeling, not even a god could survive that impact. But there was a chance. That both lived. It is not known for certain that Loki couldn't use magic, so he could have saved himself. And his teammates could have come for him. And if SHIELD could bring Coulson back from the dead, then reviving Tony should be no problem.

He understood why Loki wanted to avoid this future. His own death. Still, maybe seeing him kill Tony affected him more than he thought. He did see this before the betrayal. Maybe he didn't see how either of them could be driven to this. This future. It was the future Loki thought he wanted, but not exactly in that way.

The mist began to seep back into the cauldron and Tony looked towards Karnilla who once again was not looking at him. "These futures. They have been avoided now. I took Loki's Extremis Virus. My body and life expectancy, it's no longer human. Loki's wish to change these futures. He made it a reality."

"Not quite, Anthony Stark." She said, slightly turning her head to look at the mortal. "All he did was prolong the inevitable. This virus you took. The one he magically altered with the help of the stones. It does not slow your aging process down enough. It has gained you much time, but it is not enough. It will never be enough." Tony could have sworn she sighed as her eyes reverted back to the shimmering liquid in her cauldron. "I told Laufeyson, even before I showed him these two futures, the Norn Stones have the ability to grant the user immortality to an extent. They are one of three ways to do so. But it seems he has used the stones for his own life, to guarantee his rebirth instead of what I hoped he would use them for."

Hearing those words, Tony thought maybe this ex girlfriend wasn't half bad. Also, knowing about Karnilla's one sided love with a son of Odin might help. She gave Loki the stones in hope that he would give them to Tony. To be with the person he loves and loves him in return. She knows Loki had a less than stellar childhood and they teamed up before to try to take down Asgard. She probably thought if Loki finally found someone he loved, that that would take priority. Like what she would do for Balder. But it appears Loki didn't get the hint that was given to him.

"So Loki still has the Norn stones then?" Tony asked, since he doesn't know what Loki would even look like reborn. He could be different, so any clue would be helpful in recognizing him.

"Yes. I can show you where he is. If you so desire it." She talked to the cauldron more than she did Tony, her hands itching to start the incantation process over again.

Tony stopped breathing. She could show him Loki. Right here. Right now. With that, he could go to Loki. Find him. Or at least see him. His heart was swiftly pounding in his chest, and he could feel sweat perspiring as his body strangely started becoming warm. They could talk for real, and not just a piece of memory left behind in Extremis.

"No." Why did those words come out? Why did he say no? Seeing Loki again? Fighting. Arguing. The chess games. He wants all that back. But even so, a part of him deep down knows better. Forcing his way back into Loki's life could push him away even more so. "If Loki still loves me then he will return in his own time. When he is ready to face me. And I will wait, doing what I do best. Being Iron Man." Tony said with a soft chuckle despite the conflicting emotions clashing within. He took one last look at the silvery liquid of the cauldron imagining what Loki looks like now. What he was doing. Probably drinking tea in some cafe while reading a book; ignoring the world around him. With a thought like that, he couldn't help but smile. "Besides, you said these two futures are still in the running. And knowing Loki is currently alive and out there. Well. That's more than enough for me. For now anyways."


	58. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I POSTED TWO CHAPTERS AT THE SAME TIME SO IF YOU HAVE NOT READ CHAPTER 57 PLEASE GO BACK AND READ IT. THANK YOU!

"You're so much more

Than a memory

Yes, you're so much more

Than a memory

So don't close the door

On what still can be

Cause you're so much more

Than a memory"

More Than A Memory | Hoobastank

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

*Seven Years later*

* * *

Aurick was walking down the cobbled street. He kept his left hand in his pocket, fingering the stones he always kept in there. The one thing he always kept on him. No matter what. He didn't know why. They looked like ordinary stones. But something told him they were important and not just for skipping across a lake.

He kept his right hand free despite wanting to dig it deep into his pocket; for the chilly wind was blowing hard, causing his long black hair to cover his face. He was constantly moving it out of the way, but it always flew back in his face. He wished he stole some hair ties from the store, but didn't think the wind would be this bothersome today. He looked up to the sky and the dark gray clouds were long and menacing, looking as if it would rain any moment. He should have stolen an umbrella too. But he knew better. One thing at a time. One small item no one would notice. Today, that item was a book. Much Ado About Nothing. He didn't know what compelled him to take that book today. Maybe it was because of where he was going. It made sense. But something deep within told him that's not the only reason he took that book today of all days. It was a similar feeling to that of the stones. That there was some greater meaning behind the book; he just didn't know what that was yet.

He continued his way to the Globe Theater. His eyes constantly moved back and forth between the people on the streets. He was mainly looking at their coat pockets and purses, but he pressed on, not stopping for anyone. He continued down Emerson Street, and saw a blond girl at the corner of New Globe Walk and Park Street in a green t-shirt and jeans casually wave at him.

"Aurick, why are we meeting here? I thought we were working today?" The girl asked as the teenage boy finally reached her.

He flashed her the deck of card that he kept in his other jacket pocket. "We are working today."

"Haven't you heard the rumors? Tony Stark may be at a performance today? Security will be crazy. We won't get away with it." She said in surprise at what her accomplice was suggesting. "There's not a chance in hell we will get away with pick pocketing around here."

"Who is Tony Stark?" Aurick asked in confusion. But as he spoke the name, something his body began to warm up but a shiver also ran down his spine. It was a queer feeling. Feeling elated but dread at the same time. Two emotions that shouldn't go together, but do anyways.

"Christ Aurick, I know you have amnesia but it's been ten years now." She muttered irately. "Tony Stark. The Tony Stark. Iron Man." She dug through her torn up backpack and pulled out a newspaper. "Here read page three, I snatched these in case it started raining."

Aurick opened the thin paper and turned to the page he was told. There he saw a picture of an older man who appeared to be in his mid forties, on the left side of the article. He looked like a typical rich billionaire, in his pinstripe suit and bow tie. But on the right side or the article was a photograph of a red and gold metal suit. He heart skipped a beat as he looked at the picture, but quickly waved it off and started skimming the article. Apparently he was just some old guy who was a rich, genius, superhero who apparently retired from the life of crime fighting to focus on his business, but actually never stopped being said superhero. It was all just some elaborate scheme that has never been fully explained nor will he talk about. He also read that the guy was going to be in the country for a few days meeting with some politicians to discuss superhero protection acts and technology to help protect cities from super villains. He threw the paper back at her, "Well it looks like we have our first target today." Was all he said as the two walked closer to the theater.

"Are you mad Aurick? I mean I know you have some mutant magic abilities. But to steal from a guy who is a superhero. And not just any superhero, but Iron Man. A founding member of the Avengers. I'm out if that your plan."

A mischievous gleam made its way on his face, "How many times have I told you, I don't like that word. Mutant. I prefer to consider my abilities godly. Sounds so much more poetic than that distasteful word." He paused for a moment and continued walking down the street. "If you don't want to help me; fine. I can do it myself." His accomplice was at a standstill, refusing to move from her spot despite Aurick getting further away. She watched him as he headed towards the theater before shaking her head in disagreement and going the opposite way.

* * *

Tony sat in the theater; Pepper was confused as to why Tony wanted to see a Shakespearean play while they were in London, but could only assume it was because of Loki. It has been a little over ten years since anyone had seen the god, but she, Happy, Rhodey, Bruce, and the rest of the Avengers, could still tell a part of him missed Loki. No one mentioned Loki, not even Tony. Even Thor kept his mouth shut when he was around, which everyone deemed peculiar behavior. It was as if his name became taboo. However sometimes at night, Jarvis said he could hear Tony mumbling the Loki's name in his sleep.

Tony's head was resting on his knuckles as he watched the play. His eyes focused on the stage. The young girl playing Beatrice was on stage alone now, beginning her short monologue:

_"What fire is in mine ears? Can this be true?_

_Stand I condemned for pride and scorn so much?_

_Contempt, farewell, and maiden pride, adieu!_

_No glory lives behind the back of such._

_And Benedick, love on; I will requite thee,_

_Taming my wild heart to thy loving hand._

_If thou dost love, my kindness shall incite thee_

_To bind our loves up in a holy band._

_For others say thou dost deserve, and I_

_Believe it better than reportingly."_

Tony stood up from his seat, leaving the theater. Those lines felt like a lie to him. Beatrice wouldn't really change her mind so easily. _How could her disdain for Benedick change that quickly into love. And if it did, she would just end up leaving him in the end...No he promised he would come back._ Tony continued. _I just didn't think it would be this long._

It bothered Tony and amazed him, at how much those words, this play, it still affected him to this day. He stepped outside the theater walking around, looking at the sky, still no rain in sight. Suddenly he felt a bump and stumbled back a bit, he looked to see a fairly tall boy who appeared to be seventeen maybe eighteen. The long, bony fingers moved the dark locks that the wind haphazardly pushed in his face. In that moment where his face was free from the ebony locks, the jade eyes immediately caught Tony's attention. They were the liveliest and most alluring part of his gaunt face.

Aurick stepped back from the bump as well, not wanting to look at the much older man directly in the eyes. His heart began beating so fast he thought it would burst, something that he was unfamiliar with when he was working. Never once had he felt nerves such as these. It almost felt like fear was seeping in; the only part was he didn't know why. "My apologies..." the soft British accent spoke up, "I was not paying attention to where I was going." Tony was still mesmerized by the boy's eyes. They looked so familiar, but at the same time so different. Softer, gentler, still mischievous, but no sign of malice.

The teenager stood there for a few moments longer, both hands shoved deep in his jacket pockets. Tony still didn't respond, so the boy shrugged his shoulders and continued down the street. Walking away from the perplexing emotions that were growing strong every second he stood in front of that man. In front of Tony Stark.

Tony finally snapped back into reality, quickly turning around to get one last glance at the teenager. But what he saw turned his body into stone and made his heart stop beating. His entire world was at a standstill. For while watching the boy walk away, he could have sworn that the twill jacket gently swaying in the wind was slowly transforming into an emerald cape of an Asgardian prince.

* * *

As soon as Aurick was well out of sight from Tony, he pulled the wallet out of his pocket. Opening it, he saw rows of credit cards and he estimated that he has a few good few hours until this supposed superhero realized his wallet was gone. More than enough time.

He opened up the pouch for cash, it was mostly American dollars, but there were a couple pounds as well. Hidden between the cash, was a thick piece of folded cardstock. It appeared to have once been white, but was starting to yellow and tear at the edges.

He didn't know why, but he felt compelled to open the note. His heart was beating faster as he opened it only to see flawless golden lettering.

He didn't know why, but he felt dizzy reading the note. A hole in his heart began to form, and he could have sworn he felt perspiration on his cheeks. He looked up at the sky and down to the concrete, it was not raining.

So why? Why does he feel so heartbroken? Lonely? His heart in sheer and utter agony.

He clutched his head, as it pulsed in a pain that he never knew could exist. His throat felt tight, and his body becoming woozy. The stones in his pocket felt warm, as if they were heating up his whole body. That they were one of the causes of these unexpected waves of emotions.

The tears refused to stop and began to stain the letter that he just couldn't seem to look away from.

_The letter._

For some reason his heart couldn't let go of the feeling that he was the one that wrote this very letter a lifetime ago.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I can't believe that it's over. That the story if finished. I don't know what to say or where to start.
> 
> All I can say is THANK YOU! Thank you for reading. Faving. Leaving Kudos. Reviewing. Thank you for taking the time to read my story and caring about it.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much I did writing it, and if not, well not much I can do about that.
> 
> I seriously don't know what else to say besides thank you, and if you have any questions, want to talk, or anything, feel free to hit me up on my tumblr or DA because I tend to be more active on there.
> 
> Seriously thank you, and maybe I'll see you if I finish working on another FrostIron fic.


End file.
